Fikush-ON!
by Bobonius
Summary: Herää, mene kouluun, palaa kotiin, mieti tulevaisuuttasi, nuku. Onko tässä kaikki, vai onko asialle tehtävissä jotain? Näin ainakin 15-vuotias Sugimoto Eiji ajatteli, ennen tahatonta kohtaamistaan erään tytön kanssa, jonka tämä sitten "pelasti". Päivät kuluvat edelleen samalla kaavalla, paitsi nyt koulun jälkeen voi poiketa tämän tytön luona, ja ehkä hieman miettiä asioita uusiksi.
1. Luku 1: Poninhäntäinen tyttö

Voin kyllä rehellisesti kertoa että minua suoraan sanoen vitutti. Ei mitään peittelyjä. Olin täynnä vitutusta. Olin kulkenut koko kaupungin halki päästäkseni siihen ainoaan kirjakauppaan johon tuli viikko sitten Lootuksen Sotureiden toinen osa. Mutta perille päästyäni minulle kerrottiin että se oli myyty loppuun ja varastonlisäys saapuu vasta ensi viikolla. Sisälläni kiehuvasta raivosta huolimatta hillitsin itseni ja astuin ulos kaupasta. Ostin siinä samalla limsatölkin oven vieressä olevasta automaatista kun kerran oli rahaa, jonka jälkeen istahdin vieressä olevalle, matalalle kiviaidalle nauttimaan juomaani, katsellen laskevaa aurinkoa ja miettien elämän menoja. Levättyäni tarpeeksi nousin seisomaan, potkaisin maata molemmilla jaloillani, korjasin hupparini asentoa ja lähdin kävelemään kohti kotia. Siihen menisi taas tunti.

Kävellessäni havahduin ja katselin ympärilleni; oli tullut melko pimeä siitä kun lähdin kaupalta. Tarkistin rannekelloni joka näytti että nyt tosiaan on aika myöhä. Onneksi oli perjantai, joten minulla ei ollut kovin kiire kotiin. Löysäsin hieman kävelyvauhtiani etten rasittaisi jalkojani liikaa. Oli kulunut hieman yli puoli tuntia ja olin vihdoin päässyt ulos kaupungista. Nyt kävelin asuinalueella. Tämä oli merkki siitä, ettei ollut enää pitkä matka. Nostin oikean käteni vaaka-asentoon antaen sen hyppelehtiä puuaidan rakojen yli, samalla hymäillen kappaletta jonka olin kuullut kauan sitten radiossa. Puuaidan vaihduttua karheaan kiviseinään vedin käteni nopeasti taskuuni ja päästin haukotuksen. Pysähdyin kadunkulmaan katsellen ympärilleni ja tuumasin että ihmisiä ei ole kovin paljon liikkeellä. Viimeksi näin jalankulkijoita kaupungin laidalla ja autojakaan ei ole kulkenut montaa. Varmaankin sen takia että oli viikonloppu; Ihmisillä oli parempaa tekemistä kuin kuljeskella kaduilla perjantai-iltana.

Kohautin olkapäitäni hyväksyen päätelmäni ja jatkoin patikkaani. Hetken päästä aloin jo tunnistaa taloja, enää ei ollut pitkä matka kotia. Olin alkamassa hymäilemään toista kappaletta kun vieraat askeleet saivat minut sävähtämään. Täällä siis olikin joku muu kävelemässä, viikonloppuna ja tähän aikaan. Varmaankin joku jolla ei ole parempaa tekemistä, aivan kuten minä. Askeleet kuuluivat vaimeasti, hieman kauempana olevan kulman takaa. Mitä lähemmäs askeleet tulivat, sitä nopeammaksi ne muuttuivat. Ihan kuin joku yrittäisi päästä karkuun jotain. Pian kulman takaa astui esiin tyttö. Ruskeahiuksinen, tukka pistetty kiinni pään takaa. Hän kantoi sylissään kauppakassia, ja hän näytti huolestuneelta. Nojasin vieressä olevaan pylvääseen miettien että mitä on meneillään. Mietiskelyni keskeytti se sama tyttö. Hän oli huomaamattani kävellyt eteeni, naamallaan edelleen huolestunut ilme. Hän ei sanonut mitään, hän vain katseli kengänpäitään. Päässäni alkoi nousta kysymyksiä ja koitin päättää minkä niistä kysyisin.

''Mitä sinä-'', olin sanomaisillani kun sen saman kulman takaa alkoi kuulua lisää askelia. Ja puhetta, juopuneen kuuloista. Edessäni oleva tyttö sävähti tätä ja kertoi että hän pelkää että häntä seurataan. Tämän kuullessani astuin pari askelta aidan taakse, ja tyttö seurasi esimerkkiäni. Kurkatessani kulman taakse näin kolme juopunutta opiskelijaa hoipertelemassa kadulla, kysellen toisiltaan ''Missä se on''. Tämä sai minut hieman kavahtamaan. Vetäydyin takaisin aidan taakse ja laitoin kädet puuskaan painaen pääni alaspäin. Jotain oli tehtävä. Parin sekunnin mietiskelyn jälkeen nostatin mielestäni idean, joka tuntui siltä että se toimisi. Käännyin takaisin tytön puoleen joka oli edelleen huolestunut. Ravistelin punaisen, hieman liian suuren hupparini pois harteiltani ja ojensin sitä hänelle. ''Laita tämä päällesi''. Hän katsoi minua kyselevästi jolloin jouduin selittämään suunnitelmani tarkemmin; ''He eivät tunnista sinua tässä''. Tämän jälkeen tyttö tajusi ymmärtävän mitä minulla oli mielessä.

Hän laski varoen kauppakassinsa maahan ja otti hupparini jonka jälkeen hän puki sen päälleen. Hän veti vielä hupun päähän ja nosti kassinsa maasta. Nyökkäsin hyväksyvästi. ''Nyt, pysy vieressäni. Lähdetään kävelemään'', tokaisin hänelle. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän tarrasi kaksin käsin vasemmasta käsivarrestani jolloin aloimme yhtä matkaa kävellä aitaa myöten, pois päin kolmikosta jotka jatkoivat katua pitkin sen sijaan että olisivat kääntyneet meihin päin. Suunnitelma oli onnistunut. Mutta tyttö ei pysähtynyt vaan jatkoi kävelyä. Hän taisi olla peloissaan. ''Missä sinä asut'', kysyin häneltä. ''Voin saattaa sinut sinne jos se ei haittaa''. Hän kertoi minulle asuvansa parin korttelin päässä ja ohjeisti minua kääntymään vasemmalle seuraavasta risteyksestä. Koko matkan ajan minua hieman palelsi koska päälläni ei enää ollut sitä samaa vanhaa hupparia. Joka paikka oli kylmä, paitsi vasen käsivarteni. Tämä tyttö oli vieläkin tarrautuneena minuun, mutta en jaksanut huomauttaa asiasta jos se kerran toi hänelle turvaa.

Parin korttelin päässä seisoimme talon edessä. Karheaan kivipylvääseen ruuvatussa metallilaatassa luki Hirasawa. Hirasawan talo oli valkoinen, kolmikerroksinen omakotitalo. Niitä näkee usein tällaisessa naapurustossa, joskus jopa nelikerroksisia. Pysähdyimme juuri ennen pihalaatoitusta, jolloin tämä tyttö uskaltautui viimeinkin hellittämään otteensa käsivarrestani. Tämän jälkeen kylmä viima härnäsi äsken lämmössä ollutta kättäni. ''Tässä se nyt on, minun kotini'', tyttö tokaisi katsellen etuovea. Hän laski ostokset maahan ja alkoi ravistelemaan huppariani pois harteiltaan, ojentaen sen takaisin minulle. Nyökkäsin hymyillen kun otin hupparini takaisin. Kehoni suorastaan myhäili hyvänolontunnosta kun vedin kylmille harteilleni valmiiksi lämmitetyn hupparin. Ravistelin käteni ulos liian pitkistä hihoista ja laitoin ne taskuihini. Tämän jälkeen käännyin takaisin tyttöön joka seisoi vieläkin siinä, hymyillen vienosti.

Hän kumarsi ujosti; ''Kiitos avustasi''. Päästin pienen, erittäin hiljaisen naurahduksen; ''Ei se mitään, hyvä että olet kunnossa...-''. Tässä kohtaa minun piti sanoa tytön nimi jota en tiennyt. ''Ui'', hän sanoi vikkelään. ''Hirasawa Ui''. ''-niin, Ui'', jatkoin hymyillen. Uilta pääsi äänetön haukotus joka pisti minut katsomaan rannekelloani: oli melko myöhä. ''Noh, minä tästä sitten menenkin. Pysy turvassa'', tokaisin jolloin aloin kävelemään takaperin, poispäin Hirasawan talosta. Ui nosti ostoksensa maasta ja vilkutti minulle, kadoten etuovesta. Heilautin kättäni hyvästiksi ja pidin katseeni hänessä kunnes etuovi sulkeutui. Tämän jälkeen pyörähdin oikeinpäin ja aloin jälleen kerran suuntaamaan kohti kotiani(joka oli tällä kertaa pari korttelia kauempana). Voin kyllä rehellisesti kertoa että olin onnellinen. Ei mitään peittelyjä. Olin täynnä iloa. En ole varma miksi, mutta jotenkin tuntui että tulen tapaamaan Uin vielä joskus...

...kuukaudet kuluivat, ja kuten aina; ilman sen kummempaa sisältöä...

Avatessani ulko-oven kylmä tuuli paiskautui naamalleni. Talvi lähestyi; ruoho oli huurteessa, hengitys oli näkyvää eikä kukaan täysjärkinen lähtenyt kotoa ilman pitkähihaista vaatetusta. Ja koska oli ilta, oli erityisen kylmää. Vedin käteni hihojeni sisään ja astuin terassille jonka jälkeen suljin oven jalalla työntämällä. Onneksi minun piti vain viedä roskat. Tein tehtävän nopeasti ja palasin sisälle jolloin eteisen lämpö valtasi ruumiini. Olisin halunnut vain istua siinä enkä liikkua mihinkään, mutta oli pakko. Riisuin kenkäni ja astelin olohuoneeseen jossa veljeni seurasi säälähetystä. ''Taitaa tulla lunta kuukauden sisään'', hän tokaisi, heittäytyi pitkälleen ja alkoi selailla kanavia.

Olin portaiden ensimmäisellä askelmalla kun veljeni yhtäkkiä tokaisi: ''Muuten, on sinun vuorosi käyttää Dashia kävelyllä''. Tämä sai minut värisemään. Ei Dashin ulkoiluttamisessa mitään vikaa ollut, tottelevainenhan se on. Vastahakoisuuteni johtuu enemmänkin säästä. Kuka tahansa koiranomistaja inhoaa kylmiä iltoja. Huokaisin syvästi ja jatkoin matkaani yläkertaan. Avatessani oman huoneeni oven kylmä viima iskeytyi ulos huoneesta. Olin aamulla jättänyt ikkunani auki enkä käynyt huoneessa sen jälkeen kertaakaan, joten huoneen lämpötila oli pudonnut useita asteita. Ryntäsin sulkemaan ikkunan jonka jälkeen laitoin lämpöpatterin päälle. Tämän jälkeen heittäydyin selin sänkyni päälle ja annoin ruumiinlämpöni lämmittää kohmeessa olevaa päiväpeittoa. Tämän jälkeen käännyin kyljelleni ja tutkailin huonettani; Kirjahyllyssä olevia valokuvia, tietokonepöydällä olevia romuja ja mustavalkoisessa matossa olevaa kahvitahraa. Se pitäisi kai joskus viedä pesuun.

Nousin istumaan sänkyni reunalle ja venyttelin, samalla vilkaisten tietokoneeni näytönsäästäjää jonka olin asettanut digitaaliseksi kelloksi, tuumaten että pitäisi kai viedä Dash ulos. Kaivoin vaatekaapistani punaisen, hieman liian ison hupparini. Se oli lämpimin sisävaate mitä omistin. Vedin sen nopeasti päälleni ja hyppelehdin takaisin alakertaan. Dash makoili pedissään joka oli sijoitettu olohuoneen nurkkaan, heti lämpöpatterin viereen. Kyllä sen kelpasi. Nappasin avainkoukkuun ripustetun talutushihnan jolloin Dash säpsähti ylös ja juoksi luokseni. Se piti ulkoilusta ja koska se oli siperianhusky, kylmä ei haitannut sitä. Oikeastaan tuntui kuin se rakastaisi talvea enemmän kuin kesää. Johdatin Dashin eteiseen jossa puin kengät takasin jalkaani. Vedin hupparini vetoketjun kiinni ja puin päälleni mustan toppatakin jonka jälkeen kytkin Dashin hihnaan. Aukaisin etuoven ja tokaisin: ''Juuh, minä menen nyt''. Isoveljeni heilautti kättään olohuoneesta. Suljin oven, astelin terassin portaita alas ja aloin patikoimaan

Dash oli kolmevuotias, harmaa naaras-Husky. Se oli asettautunut meille taloksi pentuna ja ollut osa perhettä siitä lähtien. Ajattelin että lumentulon aikaan kytkisin kelkan Dashiin niin että se voisi vetää pikkusiskoani siinä. Sehän oli rekikoira. Parin korttelin päässä pysähdyin ja kyykistyin Dashin tasolle. ''Miten olisi, kestäisitkö sinä pidemmän kävelymatkan?''. Dash vain läähätti iloisesti kuten aina. Kyllä se aina ilmoittaa jos sitä väsyttää, mutta viime kerrasta on ollut vuosi. Tuumasin asiaa hetken ja jatkoin kävelyäni. Minulla oli jostain syystä paljon mielessäni ja ainoa tapa selvittää ajatukseni olivat pitkät kävelymatkat. Noin puolen tunnin päästä olimme tutunnäköisessä naapurustossa. Kävelin tien oikeaa reunaa katsellen erilaisia taloja. Dashia ei näyttänyt sen sijaan väsyttävän yhtään. Se näytti pitävän valinnastani tehdä pidempi lenkki.

Risteyksen kohdalla hypähdin katukivetyksen yli jolloin kolikot kilisivät taskussani. Se antoi minulle pienehkön ajatuksen. Jostain syystä muistelin että lähellä olisi kauppa joten aloin kierrellä ympäri. Ei se kauaa kestänyt kun olin saapunut pienehkön kulmakaupan eteen. Nyökkäsin itsekseni, sidoin talutushihnan kiinni pyörätelineeseen ja astuin sisälle. Kaupassa ei ollut kovin kylmä mutta ei lämminkään ettei asiakkaille tulisi liian kuuma kauppaan astuessaan. Kassatyöläinen tervehti minua ystävällisesti. Vastasin tervehdykseen ja aloin kierrellä hyllyjä. En ole edes varma mitä halusin, mutta halusin kuitenkin tuhlata ylijäämärahani. Loppujen lopuksi päädyin ostamaan limsatölkin ja purkkapaketin. Astuin ulos kaupasta, irrotin talutushihnan telineestä ja jatkoin kävelyttämistä. Oli tosiaan hiljaista. Autoja on näkynyt vain pari ja jalankulkijoita vain harvaan. Ei kukaan halua muutenkaan olla näin kylmällä säällä ulkona.

Kesken kävelyn Dash pysähtyi ja nosti korviaan. Hämmästellen katsoin Dashin toimia, ja suuntasin katseeni sinne minne hänkin. Alkoi kuulua vaimeita askelia. Eli siis joku muu on tosiaan ulkosalla. Kohautin olkapäitäni, nykäisin pari kertaa hihnasta jolloin Dash havahtui tosimaailmaan ja jatkoimme kävelyä katua eteenpäin. Kulman takaa ilmestyi henkilö. Tyttö. Oikeastaan, se oli Ui. Hirasawa Ui. Autoin häntä muutama kuukausi sitten enkä ole nähnyt häntä sen jälkeen. Pysähtymiseni sai hänet katsomaan minuun päin jolloin hänen ilmeensä kirkastui. Nyökkäsin ja sanoin: ''Terve taas''. Dash tiesi että tämä kestäisi pitempään joten se istahti. ''Hei, siitä on pitkä aika'', Ui sanoi heilauttaen kättään. ''Niin tosiaan on'', tokaisin. ''Onko kaikki mennyt hyvin?''. ''On, ei ole ollut minkäänlaisia ongelmia'', hän sanoi puistatellen päätään.

Ui loi katsekontaktin Dashiin joka vain möllisteli siinä. ''Onko tuo sinun koirasi?'', hän kysyi. ''On se. Sen nimi on Dash'', sanoin nyökäten Dashiin päin. ''Päätin tehdä pidemmän ulkoilutusreissun, sen takia olen täällä. Taas''. Ui nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi, katsoi Dashiin päin ja sanoi: ''Hei Dash, hauska tavata''. Dash katsoi Uita hölmön näköisenä ja jatkoi ympäristön tutkailua. Ilmassa vallitsi hieman kiusallinen hiljaisuus kun me seisoimme vain siinä. Minä rikoin sen ensin: ''Noh, tuota, meneekö sinulla muuten hyvin? Mitä oikein teet?''. Huomasin puhuvani hänelle kuin hyvälle ystävälle vaikka tämä oli toinen kerta kun tapasimme.

''Minulla menee ihan mukavasti'', Ui vastasi. ''Kiitos kysymästä. Olen menossa kauppaan tekemään ruokaostoksia''. ''Mhm, selvä. Kiva kuulla'', sanoin hymyillen. ''Noh, en anna itseni häiritä sinua liian kauaa'', tokaisin nykäisten hihnasta jolloin Dash nousi tassuilleen. ''Me tästä lähdemmekin kotia, pidä huolta'', sanoin heilauttaen kättäni ja kävelin Uin ohi. Muutaman metrin jälkeen kuulin Uin huudahtavan: ''Hei...''. Pysähdyin ja käännyin ympäri. ''Tuota, tule joskus käymään'', hän sanoi hymyillen hieman ujosti. Vastasin hymyyn, nyökkäsin päätäni ja huudahdin: ''Aivan varmasti tulen''. Tämän jälkeen käännyin ja suuntasin itseni ja Dashin kohti kotia. Vähän matkan jälkeen avasin purkkapaketin ja jatkoin ajatusteni selventämistä.


	2. Luku 2: Talviloma

''PERKELE!''. Tuo huudahdus kajahti keittiöstä sinä kylmänä aamupäivänä. Nousin sohvalta ja kurkistin keittiöön tarkistaakseni tilanteen. Isoveljeni piteli sormeaan ja pisti sen juoksevan veden alle. ''Saatanan kahvi, kyllä minä tapan sen joka keksi tarjota kahvin kuumana'', hän mutisi itsekseen. Naurahdin ja sanoin: ''Äläs nyt, itsekin olet sanonut että jääkahvi on paskaa''. ''Sitä paitsi, et ilmoittanut että kahvi on valmista'', sanoin kaivellen kuppia yläkaapista. ''Heko heko sinä ja sinun kahvisi'', veljeni huudahti kuivatessaan sormeaan. Vein kahvin olohuoneen pöydälle jonka jälkeen istahdin maahan katsellen ulos ikkunasta joka oli puoleksi huurteessa. Siemaisin kahviani ja kaivoin puhelimeni taskustani. Aukaisin puhelimen kannen ja aloin selailla viestejä.

Kaikki viimeisimmät viestin alkoivat sanoilla ''Valitettavasti...'', ''Sori, nyt ei...'' ja ''Nyt on huono...''. Kaikilla kavereillani oli muuta tekemistä näin talvilomalla. Suljin puhelimeni kannen ja siemaisin kahvia uudelleen. Kuulin yläkerrasta oven äänen ja kohta alkoi kuulua askelia portaissa. Pikkusiskoni tuli esiin, tervehtien meitä molempia. Nyökkäsimme hänelle jatkaen mietiskelyjämme. Myöhemmin sisko liittyi seuraamme lämpimän kaakaon kanssa. Vanhemmat olivat ostoksilla joten olimme kolmestaan. Hörppäsin viimeiset tipat mukini pohjalta ja vein sen tiskialtaaseen. Nojasin jääkaappia vasten katsellen ylöspäin; Mitä tehdä, mitä tehdä... Minulla oli liikaa ajatuksia päässäni, aika lähteä selvittelemään niitä. Kävelin eteiseen pukemaan talvivarustukseni, aukaisin etuoven ja sanoin meneväni ulos. ''Okei'', pikkusiskoni huudahti ja isoveljeni heilautti kättään.

Ulkona liu'uin huurteisen katukivetyksen päällä suuntana mikä lie. Ulkona tosiaan oli melko kylmä ja viime yönä oli satanut hieman luntakin. Kaapaisin kivimuurin päältä kourallisen lunta, taputtelin sen palloksi ja heitin kadun toisella puolella olevaan tiiliseinään jonka jälkeen jatkoin matkaani. Ohitin matkallani muutamien ystävieni talot joissa kaikissa oli valot pois ja auto pois pihasta. Heillä tosiaan on muuta tekemistä. Hengitin pakkasilmaa syvään ja puistelin päätäni, koittaen keksiä tekemistä. Sain jonkinnäköisen idean ja painelin eteenpäin. Puolen tunnin päästä olin taas tutussa naapurustossa. Ideani valkeni mieleeni ja mietin, oliko se sittenkään hyvä ajatus. Miettimiseni keskeytti tuttu ääni: ''Ai hei''. Pyyhkäisin silmiäni nähdäkseni paremmin. Se oli Ui, hakemassa postia. Huomasin olevani Hirasawan valkoisen talon edessä. ''Mukava nähdä taas'', hän sanoi. ''Juu, niin on'', vastasin hieman hämmentyneenä. Kylmä viima puhalsi katua pitkin ja sai Uin vetämään puseroaan tiukemmalle. ''Haluatko tulla sisälle?'', hän kysyi yllättäen. Pohdin asiaa hölmön näköisenä jolloin toinen tuuli paiskautui naamalleni ja aloin hämmentyneenä änkyttää: ''No, siis, tota... Juu, vaikka. Ei minulla ole oikein tekemistä''. Ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä, ajattelin itsekseni. Onko se muka sallittavaa mennä puolitutun kotiin? Olisi ollut epäkohteliasta kieltäytyä heti perään, joten astuin Hirasawan pihakivetykselle josta Ui saattoi minut etuovelle. Potkin lumet pois kengistäni ja astuin sitten sisälle.

Pian huomasin seisovani pienessä eteisessä. Lattia oli kaakelilaatoitusta ja ilmassa tuoksui lämpöinen koti. Eteen katsoessani näin käytävän perällä olevan suuren kirjahyllyn ja oikealla ylös nousevat portaat. Ällistelin hetken näin hyvin kunnossapidettyä aulaa kunnes havahduin ja aloin riisumaan kenkiäni. Olin ravistelemassa takkiani pois kun Ui ojensi kätensä; ''Minä voin ottaa sen''. Nappasin kännykkäni takkini taskusta jonka jälkeen ojensin sen Uille joka vei sen muualle, varmaankin naulakkoon. Tämän jälkeen hän laski lattialle lipokkaat ja pyysi minua käyttämään niitä. Sujautin ne jalkoihini ja ne istuivat hyvin. Ui pyysi minua seuraamaan häntä yläkertaan. Eteeni avautui sekä ruokailu- että olohuone. ''Ruokahuone'' oli pöytä jonka vierellä oli neljä valkoista puutuolia. ''Olohuone'' koostui vihreästä kulmasohvasta, vaaleanpunaisesta matosta, sen päälle asetetusta pöydästä ja lattialla olevasta taulutelevisiosta.

Ui osoitti sohvaa; ''Istu odottamaan ja ole kuin kotonasi, tuon sinulle teetä''. Nyökkäsin Uiin päin hymyillen ja kiitin häntä vieraanvaraisuudesta jonka jälkeen Ui katosi toiseen huoneeseen, varmaankin keittiöön. Istuin sohvalle, kasvot kohti parvekkeen liukuovea. Koko paikka oli lämmin ja tuntui turvalliselta. Nojasin sohvan selkänojaan ja käänsin katseeni kohti harmaata kattoa miettien että mitä nyt. Olin astunut puolitutun tytön taloon. Autoa ei näkynyt autotallissa, joten hänen vanhempansa ovat varmaankin poissa. Oikeastaan en tiennyt mitään hänen perheestään muuta kuin että heidän nimensä on Hirasawa. Siihen se sitten jääkin. Mielestäni ystävyyssuhde pitäisi olla korkeammalla ennen toisen taloon astumista. Eihän meitä voi laskea oikein ystäviksi, tämä on vasta kolmas kerta kun tapasimme. Ja tapaamisiemme välissä oleva aika on aina ollut liian pitkä. Viime kerrastakin on ollut miltei kuukausi. Tämä oli tosiaan erittäin outo skenaario.

Tylsistyneenä aloin visertämään hampaideni välistä ja luomaan rytmiä farkkujeni lahkeita taputellen, kasvot edelleen ylöspäin osoittaen. Tosiaan, ajattelin, kukaan nykyisistä ystävistäni ei ole koskaan ollut näin vieraanvarainen silloin kun olimme vielä tuttavia. He olivat minulle silloin vain tyyppejä joiden kanssa kävin samaa koulua. Nostin pääni ja katselin keittiöön johtavaa oviaukkoa. Ehkä tuo tyttö on saanut hyvän kasvatuksen, tai sitten jotain muuta. En tiedä. En tiedä sitten mitään. En mitään muuta kuin sen että hänen nimensä on Hirasawa Ui. Ja että hän asuu hyvin hoidetussa talossa hyvässä naapurustossa. Ristin käteni leukani alle ja nojasin kyynärpäilläni jalkoihini.

Hetken kuluttua keittiöstä alkoi kuulua askelia, ja Ui ilmestyi tarjottimen kanssa. Suoristin selkäni kun hän laski tarjottimen pöydälle. Tarjottimella oli lautasellinen pieniä voileipiä, kupillinen sokeripaloja ja kolme kuppia teetä. Hienoissa astioissa. Mutta... hetkinen. _Kolme_? Kolme kuppia teetä? Juoko _hän_ kaksi? Juonko _minä_ kaksi? Jaammeko _me_ tuon yhden? Ei, hetkinen. Onko talossa joku _muu_? Järjettömän ajatteluni keskeytti yläkerrasta kuuluva huuto: ''Ui! Oletko sinä siellä? Mikä kestää?''. Ääni kuului tytölle. Ehkä saman ikäiselle kuin Ui. Yritin hillitä kylmää hikeä ja rauhoittaa hengitystäni. ''Olen minä, tule alas juomaan teetä!'', Ui huudahti takaisin. Laitoin kädet puuskaan ja katselin sammutetun television ruudulla olevaa heijastusta minusta. Mitä tapahtuu? Kohta yläkerrasta kuului oven ääni, askelia ja pian joku käveli portaissa.

Portaikosta ilmestyi tyttö. Jolla oli tuuheat saparot. Hänellä oli punainen, pitkähihainen paita, hiekanväriset shortsit ja reisiin asti ulottuvat, mustat sukat. ''Hei, Ui, mi-'', hän aloitti mutta keskeytti nähdessään minut. Hän hieman punastui. Kiusallinen, aavemainen hiljaisuus valtasi Hirasawan olohuoneen kun olin tämän tytön kanssa tuijotuskilpailua. Puristin huuleni tiukasti yhteen katsellessani tämän tytön hämmentyneitä silmiä. Ui sen sijaan ei ollut moksiskaan ja rikkoi hiljaisuuden; ''Jun, tule ottamaan hieman välipalaa''. Tämän jälkeen hän ojensi teekupin minua päin. Havahduin todellisuuteen ja ravistelin päätäni, ja otin teekupin Uilta kiittäen epävarmasti. Tee oli violettia ja tuoksui hyvältä. Näin kahvi-ihmisenä en ole oikein juonut teetä mutta kyllä se ihan hyvää on aina ollut. Tämä vieras tyttökin taisi havahtua ja epämääräisesti käveli pöydän ääreen johon hän sitten istahti. En halunnut olla joukosta erottuva joten nousin sohvalta pöydän ääreen.

Hieman ujona siemaisin teetä, joka oli parhainta mitä olin siihen asti maistanut, ja laskin kupin pöydälle. Vieras tyttö teki samoin, ja ilmassa oli taas hiljaisuus. ''Kuka-?'', vieras tyttö aloitti mutta Ui tiesi mitä hän oli kysymässä ja vastasi nopeasti: ''Hän on eräs tuttavani. Näin hänet ulkona ja pyysin häntä sisälle. Hänen nimensä on...''. Siihen Ui sitten lopetti ja punastui. Laitoin käteni suuni eteen; tosiaan. En ole koskaan kertonut nimeäni. Olen hänen talossaan enkä ole kertonut omaa nimeäni. Hän tietää koirani nimen mutta ei omaani. Ei edes sukunimeä. Hän ei tiedä minkälaisessa naapurustossa asun. Hän vain tietää että olen varmaankin joku jonka uskaltaa päästää taloon. Katsahdin taas Uiin päin. Hän oli vieläkin punastunut ja mutisi jotain itsekseen. Aika pelastaa tilanne. ''Sugimoto'', tokaisin naama ilmeettömänä. ''Olen Sugimoto Eiji, asun koillisessa naapurustossa''.

Uin punoitus näytti häipyvän ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui iloisemmaksi; ''Niin, hänen nimensä on Eiji. Tapasimme pari kuukautta sitten''. Pfft, ajattelin päässäni, pari kuukauttako? Silloin oli alkusyksy. Hillitsin itseäni sanomasta edellistä ääneen. Sen sijaan nyökkäsin hymyillen. ''Niin, Eiji, tämä on Jun, hyvä ystäväni'', hän sanoi osoittaen avoimella kämmenellään ennen vierasta tyttöä joka on nyt Jun. Nyökkäsin Junia kohti; ''Hei''. Jun vain ujosti nosti kättään, katsoi takaisin teekuppiinsa ja mutisi: ''Juu, moi''. Tämä oli aika kiusallinen tapaaminen. Hengitykseni kuitenkin rauhoittui nyt kun en ollut enää vieraassa seurassa. Valitsin pieneltä lautaselta parhaimman näköisen voileivän ja haukkasin siitä palasen. Vietimme lounashetken kolmistaan, hiljaa. Kukaan ei puhunut sanaakaan, siemailimme vain teetä ja söimme voileipiä(jotka olivat hyviä).

Ui oli oikealla puolellani. Hän ei oikein koskenut leipiin vaan katseli vieraitaan. Jun oli vasemmalla puolella, vieläkin hieman ujon näköisenä. Ajattelin että jos edestäpäin ottaisi kuvan, se näyttäisi jonkin draamaelokuvan julisteelta. Join viimeiset pisarat kuppini pohjalta ja aloin tutkailemaan olohuonetta vähän tarkemmin. Vasemmalla olevalla seinään upotetulla hyllyllä oli kukkaruukkuja ja valokuvia. Eräässä valokuvassa näkyi Ui, luultavasti hänen vanhempansa ja joku Uin näköinen. ''Onko sinulla sisko?'', kysyin huomaamattani. Ennen kuin ehdin sanoa mitään muuta, Ui nousi ylös ja käveli valokuvan luokse. ''On, isosisko'', hän sanoi nostaen valokuvan ja tarkastellen sitä paremmin. ''Hän on parhaillaan ystävänsä Nodokan luona''. Opin vihdoin jotain uutta Uista. Hän on nelihenkisessä perheessä, hänellä on isosisko ja ystävä nimeltä Jun. ''Onko sinulla sisaruksia?'', Ui kysyi kääntyen minuun päin. ''No, tuota, on. Lukion toisella vuodella oleva isoveli ja vuoden nuorempi pikkusisko'', tokaisin katsellen ylöspäin. ''Niin, onhan minulla myös vanhemmat. Ja koira nimeltä Dash, jonka sinä oletkin jo tavannut''.

Ui nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi ja laski valokuvan takaisin hyllylle. Nyt me molemmat tiesimme jotain uutta toisistamme. Olin jo rentoutunut eikä Hirasawan talossa istuminen tuntunutkaan enää niin nololta. Nojasin sohvaa vasten, levitin käteni ja katsoin ylöspäin. Ui katsoi minua hämmentyneenä; ''Eiji, onko sinulla tekemisenpuute?''. Nostin katseeni Uita päin; ''On minulla, sen takia alun perin lähdin kävelylle. Ja tulin tänne''. Suoristin selkäni ja tokaisin nopeasti: ''Ei siis millään pahalla, ihan mukavaa minulla on ollut''. Ui nyökkäsi; ''Se on kiva kuulla''. Hän hymyili ja kallisti päätään. Se sai minut jostain syystä punastumaan. Katseeni kohdistui Juniin jolla oli kissamainen virne naamallaan. Mitä hänen päässään kiersikään, halusin ottaa siitä selvää. ''Mistä tuo hymy?'', kysyin häneltä naama vakavana. Hän huomasi virneensä ja pyyhki sen nopeasti naamaltaan; ''E-ei mitään''.

Puistelin päätäni hymyillen jonka jälkeen kaivoin kännykkäni ja kuulokkeet taskustani. Asetin kuulokkeet korvilleni ja laitoin kännykästä soimaan yhden lempibändini kappaleista. Se oli punk-rockia. Ei mitään nättejä sanoja, mutta ne silti iskivät sieluun ja niihin oli helppo samaistua. ''Onko sinulla oikeastaan mitään tekemistä täksi päiväksi?'', kuulin Uin sanovan musiikin yli. Otin kuulokkeen pois vasemmasta korvastani ja tokaisin: ''Nääh, ei oikeastaan. On loma ja kaikki kaverini ovat jossain''. Suuntasin katseeni ylös. Ui risti kätensä ja painoi päänsä maahan; ''No, mitä jos... jäisit yöksi?''. Heitin itseni eteenpäin järkytyksestä, melkein osuen pöytään. ''Siis, jos se... vain sinulle sopii'', Ui sanoi, yhtä ujosti.


	3. Luku 3: Yökyläily

Kerrataanpas vielä: Olin siis astunut puolituttuni, Uin, kotiin. Tämän kotona tutustuin hänen ystäväänsä Juniin. Ui oppi vasta nimeni ja jotain perheestäni. Nyt hän pyytää minua jäämään yökylään. Ihan vain yllättäen

Olin hieman hämmennyksen vallassa. Katsoin suu ammollaan Uita joka oli juuri pyytänyt minua jäämään yökylään. Suljin suuni ja koitin sanoa jotain, mutta en keksinyt mitä. Sen sijaan kohdistin katseeni Juniin tarkistaakseni oliko hänellä taas kissamainen virne naamallaan. Eipä ollut. Sen sijaan hän oli järkyttynyt, enemmän kuin minä. Jun rauhoitti itsensä, nousi seisomaan ja ohjasi Uin keittiön puolelle. Tänä aikana keskeytin parhaillaan kännykässä soivan kappaleen ja laitoin sen taskuuni. Jun ei ollut kovin hyvä kuiskimisessa joten kuulin jotain hänen puheestaan. Hän sanoi jotain ''meidän suunnitelmasta'' ja ''ylimääräisestä''. Voin olla varma siitä että ymmärsin mistä hän puhui. Ui alkoi kuiskimaan, mutta koska hän oli siinä parempi kuin Jun, en saanut mitään selvää. Sen sijaan nojasin sohvaa vasten miettien seuraavaa siirtoa. Oli kuitenkin tapahtunut jotain mitä ei ole koskaan ennen käynyt: Pääni oli tyhjä. Minulla ei ollut mitään ideoita taikka skenaarioita.

Kohta keittiöstä alkoi kuulua ''Mutta... mut... mu...''. Jokaisen mutin keskeytti Uin kuiskuttelu. Miksi hän niin tosissaan tahtoi suostutella Junin tähän? Ymmärrän hyvinkin hänen vastahakoisuutensa. Olisin samanlainen hänen kengissään. Lakkasin nojaamasta sohvaan, venyttelin käsiäni ja naksautin rystysiäni. Tällöin kaksikko ilmestyi keittiöstä. Jun katsoi ujona lattiaa kohden; ''Tuota... Kyllä sinä voit jäädä... Kyllä se minulle sopii''. Mitä ikinä Ui oli tehnytkään suostutellakseen Junin tähän, se oli toiminut. Mutta nyt oli puolestaan minun vuoroni esittää kysymyksiä; ''Tuota... Sopiiko se sinun vanhemmillesi?''. ''Ah, vanhempani. He ovat parhaillaan lomalla Euroopassa. Kyllä he antavat ystävän yöpyä''. Ystävän. Niinpä niin. En usko että reaktio olisi samanlainen jos hän mainitsisi sukupuoleni. Ja jos oikein kuulin, vanhemmat eivät ole kotona. Tämä jos mikä herätti vastahakoisuutta Junissa. ''Mutta, sopiiko se _sinun_ vanhemmillesi?'', Ui kysyi.

Niin, tosiaan; minun vanhempani, voisin kertoa heille yöpyväni kaverilla sen sijaan, että sanoisin viettäväni yöni vieraassa talossa kahden nuoremman tytön seurassa. ''No, tuota, kaipa se niille sopii'', sanoin hieman epävarmasti. ''Minun pitäisi vielä käydä kotona, ehkä hakemassa pari juttua ja niin päin pois...''. ''Ei se mitään, me odottelemme sinua sitten täällä'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen. Jostain syystä tunsin että nyt on aika lähteä, joten nousin seisomaan ja suoristin jalkojani. ''Ai niin, sopisiko että vaihdamme puhelinnumeroita?'', Ui kysyi. ''Olisi helpompi pitää yhteyttä''. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Njuu, mikäs siinä''. Jonnekin kadonnut järkeni hakkasi varmaankin parhaillaan päätänsä seinään kun naputtelun Uin puhelinnumeroa luettelooni. ''Minä jätän numeronvaihdon välistä, kiitos vaan'', Jun sanoi hieroen selkäänsä. ''Mutta eihän Eiji pyytänyt sinun numeroasi'', Ui sanoi samalla kun sujautti kännykkänsä taskuunsa, jolloin Junin silmät pyöristyivät ja hän punastui. Peitin sisälläni kasvavan naurun aika hyvin.

Ui saattoi minut takaisin alakertaan, eteiseen. Riisuin lipokkaat asettaen ne seinän viereen ja puin omat kenkäni jalkaan. Tänä aikana Ui oli hakenut takkini ja ojensi sitä minulle, joten otin sen kiittäen ja puin sen päälleni. Vetäessäni mustia nahkasormikkaita käsiini Ui tokaisi: ''Muista tulla ennen pimeän tuloa, niin meille jää enemmän aikaa''. Olisin halunnut vastata jotain ääneen mutten keksinyt mitään, joten nyökkäsin. Avasin oven, hyvästelin kaksikon ja astuin Hirasawan talon pihakivetykselle. Kadulle päästyäni käännyin vasemmalle jolloin mieleeni tulivat ne samat, vanhat ajatukset joita aloin selvittämään ajankuluksi

Kotipihalle päästyäni mieleeni juolahti yksi asia: En missään vaiheessa suostunut yökyläilyyn. Mutta nyt oli liian myöhäistä perääntyä sillä he odottivat takaisintuloani ja peruminen olisi epäkohteliasta. Oma vikani, ajattelin. Huokaisin ja kävelin terassille. Potkin lumen pois kenkieni päältä ja astuin sisälle kotiini. Ensimmäisenä minua oli tervehtimässä Dash, joka haukkui iloisesti nähdessään minut. Se kylläkin makoili pedissään eikä jaksanut liikkua lämpöpatterin vierestä. Mokoma laiskuri. Riisuessani kenkiä pikkusiskoni kurkkasi keittiöstä. ''Ai, sinä tulitkin jo. Riisi on kohta valmista'', hän sanoi ja palasi takaisin puuhiinsa. Silloin kun vanhemmat olivat poissa, se oli joko minä tai pikkusisko joka teki ruokaa. Isoveljeni ei osannut tehdä eikä hän jaksanut opetella. Olen miettinyt ovatko kaikki lukiolaiset samanlaisia. Ravistelin takin harteiltani ja ripustin sen naulakkoon jonka jälkeen nousin rappusia pitkin yläkertaan ja sujahdin omaan huoneeseeni.

Tällä kertaa olin muistanut sulkea ikkunan joten huoneen lämpötila oli oivallinen. Avasin vaatekaappini ja otin ulos maastonvihreän reppuni. Tyhjensin sen koulukirjoista ja muusta roskasta jonka jälkeen aloin keräillä ympäri huonetta asioita mitä tarvitsen. Vaihtosukat, ylimääräinen t-paita, puhelimeni laturi ja Lootuksen Soturien kolmannen kirjan jossa olin jo päässyt puoleen väliin. Sujautin nämä kaikki reppuuni, suljin sen ja nakkasin sen sänkyni päälle. Ajattelin syödä ennen lähtöä, mutta ruoka ei ole vielä valmista. Käynnistin Playstation 2-konsolini, yhdistin sen tietokoneeni näyttöön(joka toimi myös televisionani) ja aloin pelata siitä kohtaa mihin jäin pari päivää sitten. Pidin tästä pelistä. Tarina oli hyvä, musiikki oli herkkua kuunneltavaa ja hahmot oli kirjoitettu mainiosti. Peli perustui tulevaisuuteen jossa ydinvoimien salat itselleen saanut ukko oli vallannut maailman. Yksinkertaista, mutta ihan jännittävä se oli.

Parhaillaan pelaamassani kentässä suunnitelmani soluttautua tämän ukon tehtaaseen epäonnistui ja minun pitää ampua tieni ulos pelastushelikopteriin. Viime kerralla yritin tätä monta kertaa, tuloksetta, jolloin turhauduin peliin ja kirosin sen tekijät. Otin kuitenkin virheistäni opiksi ja aloin hahmottamaan vihollishahmojen rutiineja ja etsimään aukkoja tekoälyssä. Minulla on videopeleissä tapana sellainen että jos vastassa on miltei voittamaton vihollinen, etsin aina pelistä bugin jonka avulla päihitän vihollisen. Tämän kentän bugi oli se että vihollisilla kesti hetken kiertää eräs erittäin iso pylväs ympäri eivätkä he voineet tulittaa sinä aikana, joten käytin tätä hyväkseni ja teurastin nämä pikku pirut yksi kerrallaan, jolloin sain tason läpäistyä ja juoksin pelastushelikopteriin. Taso suoritettu, hyvät pisteet, hyvä mieli. Tällöin pikkusiskoni huusi alakerrasta että ruoka olisi valmista. Tallensin pelin, sammutin konsolin ja harpoin portaat alas.

Ruokailuhuoneemme oli olohuoneen ja keittiön ''kulmassa''. Pöytämme oli valkoiseksi maalattu puupöytä jonka vierellä oli kuusi harmaata puutuolia. Kävelin keittiön kautta hakien ruokani ja istahdin pöydän ääreen. Lautasellinen riisiä kanakastikkeella, nam. Pikkusiskoni riisui esiliinan yltään ja vei Dashille kulhollisen paistettua kanaa. Tämä kun niin rakasti sitä, aivan kuten minäkin. Näin portaiden kaiteiden välistä kuinka isoveljeni löntysti väsyneen näköisenä alas. Hän oli nähtävästi taas päiväunilla. Isoveljen liityttyä pöytäämme kiitimme yhdessä ruoasta ja aloimme syömään. ''Tuota, menen tänään kaverille yöksi'', tokaisin epävarmana. Isoveljeni nosti kulmiaan: ''Ai. Menetkö Tadaakille? Vai Ichirolle?''. Isoveljeni tiesi että Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat parhaimpia kavereitani. Puistelin päätäni: ''En, vaan eräälle toiselle''. ''Jaahas, selvä'', isoveljeni mumisi ja lappasi lisää ruokaa suuhunsa. Kyllä lukiolaisilla näyttää olevan hyvä ruokahalu.

Syötyämme kiitimme pikkusiskoa jolloin menimme yhtä matkaa yläkertaan, kumpikin omiin huoneisiimme. Tämä sujui paremmin kuin odotinkaan. Ei tarvitsisi selittää veljelleni kuinka yövyn seuranani kaksi minua nuorempaa tyttöä. Heittäydyin mahalleen sängylleni ja päästin äänekkään huokauksen, huutaen sen tyynyyni. Tarkistin rannekelloni ja vilkaisin ikkunasta, olisi kai aika lähteä. Tuumasta toimeen, nappasin reppuni sängyltä ja heitin sen olalleni. Alakerrassa poikkesin vielä keittiössä hakemassa kylmäkaapista pienen limsapullon, ihan vain janojuomaksi. Sujautin sen reppuuni ja suuntasin eteiseen pukemaan itseni. Avasin ulko-oven ja huusin: ''Juu, minä menen nyt, nähdään huomenna''. Pikkusisko vilkutti minulle olohuoneesta ja isoveljeni huusi jotain epämääräistä yläkerrasta. Tällainen perheeni oli; rakastava pikkusisko, laiska lukiolais-isoveli ja köllöttelevä koira. Nyökkäsin ennen ulos astumista ja suljin oven.

Astuessani Hirasawan pihakivetykselle kiikaroin taloa. Järkeni ei ollut kovin mielissään kun jatkoin kohti etuovea. Pysähdyin oven eteen, potkin terassia puhdistaakseni lumet kengiltäni ja korotin kättäni painaakseni ovikelloa. Mutta se ei painanut. Sen sijaan se roikkui velttona ovikellon vieressä. En ollut vieläkään varma tästä. Vielä olisi mahdollisuus palata kotiin, olla vastaamatta Uin puheluihin ja olla tulematta tähän naapurustoon enää koskaan. Pysyn koillisella alueella, käyn koillisessa kaupoissa, koillisessa koulussa ja muutan omilleni koilliseen. Mutta... mitä jos ei. Olen ollut elämäni aikana melko kusipää monelle ihmiselle, olen saanut jotkut jopa itkemään välinpitämättömyyteni vuoksi. Minut tunnetaan koulussani väkivaltaisena idioottina jolle ei kannata puhua mitään väärää. En oikeastaan pitänyt siitä maineesta vaikka sainkin olla rauhassa. Mitä jos jatkankin tästä ovesta sisälle, mitä jos Uista tulee hyvä ystäväni Tadaakin ja Ichiron rinnalle. Mitä jos joku pissislortto luokastani tulee vastaan ja kertoo Uille minkälainen ihminen oikeasti olen. Mitä jos itse kusen koko tilanteen, alan tekemään jotain typerää ja saan hänen koko tuttavapiirinsä vainoamaan minua. Mitä jos saan hänet itkemään. Jostain syystä. Mitä jos suutun hänelle joskus, raivostun kunnolla ja... ja...

Ajatteluni keskeytti oven avautuminen. Ui oli varmaankin huomannut minut ovessa olevan ikkunan läpi. ''Hei, sinä tulit'', hän sanoi iloisesti. Vastasin nyökkäämällä sillä olisin varmaankin päästänyt jonkin ajatuksistani vahingossa ulos jos olisin aukaissut suuni. Riisuin kenkäni, ojensin takkini Uille ja puin seinän viereen jättämäni lipokkaat jalkaani jolloin jatkoin yläkertaan. Jun istui sohvalla lukien jotain mangaa. ''Terve'', tokaisin heilauttaen kättäni ja asetin reppuni sohvan viereen. Jun nosti kättään ja jatkoi mangan lukemista. Siinä vaiheessa huomasin olohuoneen kahvipöydän. Se oli kuin bufetti, sisältäen jos jonkinlaista ruokaa. Kalapihvejä, sushia, riisipalloja, voileipiä... Miten Ui on kerennyt tehdä tämän kaiken? Katsahdin Juniin päin. Ehkä Jun auttoi... tai ei sittenkään.

Toivuttuani hämmästyksestä istahdin sohvalle katsellen ulos parvekkeen lasista. Olin siis tehnyt tämän päätöksen; sen sijaan että olisin lähtenyt takaisin kotiin, katkaissut suhteet ja ollut tulematta tänne enää koskaan, astuin sisälle ja otin sen riskin että Ui tulisi jossain välin kuulemaan minusta. Siitä minkälainen oikeasti olen. Siitä että pätkäisen turpaan jokaista vittunaamaa joka tulee aukomaan päätänsä. Minun kuitenkin piti pyyhkiä nuo aatteet pois mielestäni vähäksi ajaksi. Ei yökylässä pidä olla masentunut. Nojasin sohvan selkänojan yli kaivellen repustani kirjan jonka olin ottanut mukaan lukemiseksi. Aukaisin kirjan keskeltä, otin kirjanmerkin pois ja aloin lukemaan. Se toimi, olin uppoutunut kirjassa olevaan fantasiamaailmaan. Olin unohtanut täysin huoleni tosimaailmassa. Pystyin viimeinkin rentoutumaan. Nojasin selkänojaa vasten ja käänsin sivua.

Hetken lukemisen jälkeen tunsin jonkun hengittävän vieressäni. Vilkaisin oikealle ja vieressäni istui Jun, aivan liian lähellä, lukien aukeamaa mikä oli parhaillaan menossa. Koska olin käsinojan vieressä, en voinut perääntyä. Olin ahtautuneena käsinojan ja Junin väliin. Ahdistavaa. ''Miten sinä jaksat lukea tuota'', Jun kysyi lukien samalla. ''Siinähän on hirveästi sivuja eikä edes kuvia''. Yskäisin nyrkkiini; ''Tuota, niin''. Painoin mieleeni sivun missä olin parhaillaan menossa ja selasin kirjan alkuun. ''Tässä on kirjoittajan piirtämiä luonnoksia päähahmoista ja ympäristöstä'', tokaisin osoittaen hienoja lyijykynämallinnoksia. Jun näytti ymmärtävän ja nyökkäsi. ''Niin, ja tässä tosiaan on... odotas...'', sanoin selaten kirjan loppuun, yrittäen olla lukematta itse tekstiä. ''...620 sivua. Olen jo puolessa välissä''. Katsoin Juniin päin tarkistaakseni kuunteliko hän. Jun tuijotti sivunumeroa tokaisten: ''Vai niin, selvä'', ja palasi sohvan toiselle puolelle. En enää ollut ahtautuneena. Kaivelin mielestäni sivua johon olin jäänyt ja palasin takaisin sinne.

Olin lukenut jo muutaman sivun, kun vatsani alkoi kurnia. Kotona en syönyt kovin suurta annosta koska jostain syystä aavistelin että tällainen ruokavuori olisi luvassa. Asetin kirjanmerkin taitteeseen, suljin kirjan ja venyttelin käsiäni. Vatsani kurni uudestaan. Se sai minut kysymään: ''Niin muuten, missä Ui-''. ''Siitä voi syödä'', Ui sanoi keskeyttäen oman lauseeni. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli ilmaantunut vasemmalle puolelleni, kädessään teetarjotin. Hän kumartui, teki pöydälle tilaa ja asetti teekupit paikoilleen. Jun näytti vihdoin päässeen ulos mangansa aiheuttamasta todellisuusverhoumasta. Hän laski mangansa sohvalle ja istuutui pöydän ääreen. Seurasin esimerkkiä. Istuin samalla paikalla kuin aiemmin tänään, kasvot parvekkeen lasia kohti. Kiitimme ruoasta ja aloimme syödä. Junilla näytti olevan parempi ruokahalu kuin minulla ja Uilla yhdistettynä.

Pienen tovin jälkeen pöydällä oli enää tyhjiä lautasia. Ruoka oli maittavaa, pakko myöntää. Ui on yhtä hyvä kokki kuin oma siskoni. Livutin jalkani pöydän alle ja kävin makuulleni, katsellen kattoa. Jun nousi takaisin sohvalle lukemaan mangaansa ja Ui alkoi korjaamaan astioita. Asetin ranteeni otsani päälle katsellen molempien touhuja kun värinä taskussani sai minut hätkähtämään. Otin kännykkäni ulos taskustani, aukaisin kannen ja näytöllä luki että Tadaaki on lähettänyt minulle viestin. Nishikawa Tadaaki, 15-vuotias, ollut parhain ystäväni päiväkodista lähtien. Olemme aina olleet samalla luokalla. Tämän lyhyen elämäni hauskimmat hetket olen viettänyt hänen kanssaan ja hän on ollut aina vierelläni kun häntä tarvitsen, oli kyse sitten videopelistä tai siitä että joku kuristaa takaapäin. Katsoin viestin:

 **Tadaaki:** Moro, miten siellä etelässä menee? Täällä näkyi äsken revontulia

 **Minä:** Täällä menee ihan hyvin, kukaan ei ole kuollut. Mites siellä Hokkaidossa menee? Jäätyvätkö näpit?

 **Tadaaki:** Ei jäädy. Täällä on kylläkin hirveästi lunta, paljon enemmän kuin siellä

 **Minä:** Tee helvetin iso lumiukko ja tapa se lapiolla

 **Tadaaki:** Pakko kai se. Oletko saanut loman aikana pillua?

Tuo kysymys sai minut miettimään. Miten kertoisin nykyisen tilanteeni hänelle? Vilkaisin lukemassa olevaa Junia ja kuuntelin keittiöstä kuuluvaa tiskien laittoa. Huokaisin ja jatkoin tekstailua:

 **Minä:** Yhtä paljon kuin viime vuonna

 **Tadaaki:** Ollaan siis tasoissa vieläkin. Mitä muulle jengille kuuluu?

 **Minä:** Kaikki on lomalla niin kuin sinäkin

 **Tadaaki:** Vai niin, olet siis yksin?

 **Minä** : Kyllä, mutta koitan selvitä masentumatta siihen asti kun palaat

 **Tadaaki:** Mainiota. Nyt menen rakentamaan sen lumiukon. Pysy elossa

Virnistelin itsekseni sulkiessani puhelimen kannen ja painoin sen rintaani vasten. Mietin myös Tadaakin reaktiota jos kertoisin nykyisen tilanteeni. Jos teen jotain oikein, tai väärin, hän saa jossain vaiheessa kuulla tästä. Minun pitää valmistautua siihen iankaikkiseen perseilyyn mitä hän tulisi jakamaan. Mutta sen takia olin hänen kanssaan; hän oli suorasanainen kuten minä. Jaoimme melkein aina samat mielipiteet asioista emmekä jaksaneet kaunistella niitä. Me olimme äijiä. Tungin puhelimeni takaisin taskuuni ja katselin kattoa. Ui tuli takaisin keittiöstä. Hän oli nähtävästi saanut tiskit laitettua. ''Noniin, mennään nyt laittamaan vuoteet'', hän sanoi riisuen esiliinan yltänsä. Se sai minut nostamaan päätäni ja katsomaan parvekkeen lasista pimentynyttä taivasta. Tarkistin myös rannekelloni joka varmisti että on tosiaan aika myöhä.

Minua myös hieman väsytti, olin nimittäin kolmesti kulkenut pitkän matkan tänään. Vedin jalkani pois pöydän alta, venyttelin hieman ja nousin seisomaan. Jun sulki mangansa istuen sohvan reunalle ja kysyi Uilta: ''Onko sinulla neljättä osaa tästä?''. ''Onhan minulla'', Ui sanoi nyökäten ja lähti kävelemään rappusia ylös, viittoen meidät mukaansa. Nappasin reppuni sohvan vierestä, annoin Junin mennä edeltäni ja nousin portaat ylös. Ui ohjasi meidät huoneeseensa. Se oli melko pieni verrattuna omaani mutta ainakin hän piti sitä siistimmässä kunnossa. Huoneessa oli sänky jossa oli valko-oranssi peitto päällä, pieni lipasto, kirjoituspöytä ja seinän kokoinen vaatekaappi. Lattialle oli asetettu yksi patja. Ui löi kätensä yhteen: ''Okei, me teemme nyt siis näin: Jun nukkuu minun vieressäni sängylläni ja sinä, Eiji, nukut lattialla. Käykö se molemmille?''. Minä ja Jun katsahdimme toisiimme jonka jälkeen nyökkäsimme Uille.

''Hyvä, aletaan sitten nukkumaan, on jo aika myöhä'', Ui tokaisi ja alkoi kaivamaan jotain vaatekaapistaan. Niin, tosiaan, kello oli kymmenen illalla. Uille ja Junille se oli varmaankin myöhä. Mutta ei minulle, olen nääs yöihminen. Talviloman aikana olen valvonut miltei joka yö keskiyöhön, joten tulen varmaankin pyöriskelemään patjallani pienen tovin. Ui veti kaapistaan hienosti viikatut, oranssit vaatteet, kääntyen meidän puoleemme ja sanoi: ''Vaihdetaan yövaatteet yllemme''. Minulta pääsi pieni tukehtumista muistuttava ääni kurkustani ja vedin happea hampaideni välistä. ''Niin, joo, yövaatteet... Homman nimi on sellainen... että...'', änkytin hieroen päätäni ja katsellen ruskeaa lattiaa. ''Eikö... eikö sinulla ole yövaatteita?'', Ui kysyi hieman punastuen. ''Ei. Ei valitettavasti ole. En koskaan ole tarvinnut sellaisia'', mutisin ja tunsin paineen kertyvän päässäni. ''Tämäpä... on tosiaan hieman tukala tilanne'', Ui sanoi hieman huolestuneesti. ''Lainaisin sinulle mieluusti isosiskoni yövaatteita, mutta sinä et ole... et ole...''. ''En ole tyttö, tiedän'', viimeistelin Uin lauseen.

''Mutta ei se haittaa, voin nukkua farkuissa ja t-paidassa. Olen ollut useasti siinä tilanteessa''. Tämä oli pieni valhe, näin oli käynyt vain kerran kun yövyimme luokan kanssa koulussa enkä viitsinyt riisua itseäni. Mutta ei se tosiaan haitannut. Uin ilme näytti kirkastuvan: ''No eihän meillä sitten ole mitään hätää''. Vieressäni oleva Jun käveli Uin luokse, kääntyi minua päin ja tokaisi: ''Anteeksi, voisitko mitenkään?''. Tajusin mitä hän tarkoitti. ''Juu, juu, sori'', sanoin sulkiessani Uin huoneen oven, jääden yläkerran aulaan. Kävelin poispäin ovesta. Oli melko pimeää lukuun ottamatta pienestä ikkunasta loistavaa valoa. Kaivoin repustani limsapullon, aukaisin sen ja otin virkistävän hörpyn. Istahdin nojaten seinää vasten ja katselin pimeää katonreunaa. Otin toisen hörpyn ja aloin taputtamaan jaloillani rytmiä. Hetken päästä Ui huudahti että nyt voi tulla. Suljin limsapulloni korkin, pudotin sen reppuuni, nousin ylös ja aukaisin Uin huoneen oven.

Nyt edessäni seisoi kaksi tyttöä yövaatteissa. Uilla oli keltainen yöpaita ja oranssit housut. Hän oli myös ottanut ponnarin pois joten hänen hiuksensa olivat alhaalla. Hän näytti aika erilaiselta. Junilla taasen oli vihreä, hupparia muistuttava yöpaita sekä vihreät shortsit. Hän oli ottanut saparonsa pois ja hänen hiuksensa olivat pörröiset. Totta puhuen minua hieman ahdisti katsella heitä, mutta se ei näyttänyt haittaavan. Astuin sisään huoneeseen sulkien oven ja heitin reppuni lattialle. Ravistelin sen saman vanhan hupparini pois selältäni laskien sen reppuni päälle. Riisuin vielä sukat jalastani ja vyön ympäriltäni. Siinä oli sitten minun yövarustukseni: Lahkeista kuluneet, hiekkapestyt farkut ja valkoinen t-paita. Riisuutuessani Jun oli jo kömpinyt sänkyyn ja oli sulkenut silmänsä. Katsahdin Junia ja sen jälkeen vielä edessäni seisovaa Uita sanoen: ''Pitäisiköhän meidänkin alkaa nukkumaan?''. Ui nyökkäsi ja kiersi sängyn. Mennessään peiton alle hän pyysi minua sammuttamaan valot. Valojen sammuttua olin hetken aikaa pimeydessä kunnes jalkani tavoitti patjan. Laskeuduin sen päälle, katsoen kattoa, odotellen että silmäni tottuvat pimeyteen. Minulla oli erittäin pehmeä tyyny ja sininen, mukavantuntuinen peitto. Minun pitäisi hankkia itselleni samanlaiset. Vedin peiton päälleni, selvittelin ajatuksia ja viimein nukahdin.

Lakkasin muistamasta uniani ollessani kuuden, mutta jostain syystä tämä oli erikoistapaus; muistan nähneeni unta. Olin avaruudessa. Keskellä maailmankaikkeutta. Ympärilläni oli tähtiä, galakseja ja mustia aukkoja. Ja keskellä tyhjyyttä, oli yksi vihreä valo. Kuulin myös jotain huminaa jostain. Oikeastaan, tuntui kuin se kuuluisi joka suunnasta. Tämä kesti jonkin tovin, jonka jälkeen kaikki meni pimeäksi. Aukaisin silmäni ja olin vieraan katon alla. Pienen pakokauhun vallassa tutkailin ympärilleni jolloin muistin mitä on tapahtunut: Olin Hirasawan talossa, Uin huoneessa. Ui oli pyytänyt minua jäämään yökylään. Puhdistin väsyneet silmäni rähmästä ja tarkistin reppuni päälle riisumani rannekellon: Oli aamu. Oikeastaan oli aikaista. Rojahdin takaisin makuulleni ja laskin ranteeni otsalleni. Vieressäni olevasta sängystä kuului kahden tytön tuhinaa. He taisivat vielä nukkua. En tulisi enää millään saamaan unta uudelleen joten jatkoin katon tutkailua ja ajattelin.

Jonkin ajan päästä Ui nousi nopeasti istumaan. Se sai minut hieman hätkähtämään. Hän tuijotti minua vähän aikaa unisilla silmillään ja tokaisi väsyneesti: ''Ai niin, sinäkin olet täällä. Huomenta''. Tämän jälkeen hän haukotteli ja venytteli. Nousin patjan päälle istumaan ja suoristin käsiäni. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun olin yöpynyt vastakkaisen sukupuolen huoneessa. Hieraisin naamaani ja tunsin pienen sängen kasvavan leuallani. Uin venyttely taisi myös herättää Junin joka hätkähti hereille. Hänkin tuijotti minua, haukotteli ja sanoi: ''Ai niin, sinä olet tällä. Huomenia vain''. Nyökkäsin päätäni ja riisuin peiton yltäni. Ui ja Jun poistuivat kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään hampaitaan. Minä jäin Uin huoneeseen koska olin unohtanut oman hammasharjani kotiin. Puin sukat jalkaani, vedin vyöni päälle ja otin limsapullosta aamuhörpyn. Sijasin myös patjan koska niin kai piti tehdä. En ole varma. Naksautin rystysiäni, heitin hupparini päälleni ja nappasin repun käteeni. Suljin Uin huoneen oven ja kuulin kuinka hän ja Jun pesivät hampaitaan kylpyhuoneessa.

Kävelin portaat alakertaan ja rojahdin sohvalle, kasvot taas ikkunaa kohti. Läpsäisin kuitenkin itseäni naamaan ja muistutin itseäni siitä, etten ole kotonani, joten ryhdistin asentoani ja istuin kunnolla. Ottaessani toista aamuhörppyä kuulin kuinka tytöt tulivat pois kylpyhuoneesta ja suuntasivat alas. He olivat nähtävästi vaihtaneet vaatteensa. ''Menen tekemään aamupalaa, odottakaa te tässä'', Ui sanoi aina yhtä iloisena ja poistui keittiöön. Olin taas Junin kanssa kaksistaan olohuoneessa. Hän meni sohvan toiseen päätyyn makoilemaan ja lukemaan neljättä osaa mangastaan. Hieroin otsaani, selvitin kaikki ajatukseni parissa sekunnissa ja kaivelin repustani kirjani. Lueskelin sitä välillä hörppien limsapullostani. Minua ei enää ahdistanut yhtä paljon kuin eilen. Tunsin tämä kaksi joten pystyin ottamaan hieman rennommin. Totta puhuen tuttavien lisäys ei haitannut ollenkaan. Uusien ihmisten tapaaminen on aina mukavaa, jos he siis ovat mukavia. Ja nämä kaksi ovat osoittautuneet sellaisiksi.

Pian Ui ilmestyi olohuoneeseen, sama vihreä esiliina päällään ja tarjotin sylissä. Hän laski sen olohuoneen kahvipöydälle ja istuutui itse. Tarjottimella oli kolme kuppia appelsiinimehua ja kolme lautasellista vohveleita joiden päällä oli kermaa ja mustikoita. Tuoksukin oli taivaallinen. Minua alkoi hieman epäilyttää se, että onko Hirasawan keittiössä läjä viiden tähden kokkeja jotka kokkaavat nämä. Puistelin typerät mietteet päästäni, laskin kirjan sohvalle ja istuuduin itsekin, jolloin Jun seurasi perässä. Syötyämme Junin kanssa ensimmäisen suupalan, Ui kysyi meiltä silmät kirkkaina: ''Mitä pidätte? Käytin uutta reseptiä''. Koska ruoka suussa puhuminen oli epäkohteliasta, nyökkäsin hymyillen. Jun nielaisi nopeasti oman suupalansa jolloin hän alkoi kovaan ääneen kehumaan Uita. Ui naurahti ja alkoi itsekin syömään. Nämä olivat tosiaan parhaimpia vohveleita mitä olen koskaan maistanut. Ruokailun jälkeen kiitimme ruoasta jolloin Ui lähti pesemään astioita. Nousimme Junin kanssa takaisin sohvalle, kumpikin lukemaan omaa teostaan. En ole ihan varma missä kohtaa olin kun kuulin ulko-oven äänen ja minulle täysin vieraan äänen huutavan: ''Kotona ollaan!''

Sydämeni taisi skipata lyönnin tuona aikana. En tiennyt kuka alhaalla oli. 'Kotona'? Oliko se hänen äitinsä? Ei... siskonsa? Kohta alkoi kuulua askelmia portaissa. Kylmä hiki puski ulos ja suussani kertyi painetta. En uskaltanut katsoa taakseni joten tuijotin sammutetun television näyttöä joka näytti heijastuksen siitä mitä takanani tapahtui. Askeleet tulivat lähemmäksi kunnes portaiden äänen sijaan kuulin lattialla kävelyn ääntä. Katsoin heijastuksesta kuinka nurkan takaa ilmestyi täysin vieras henkilö. Pidin katseeni kuitenkin televisiossa ja toivoin ettei hän huomaisi minua. Hän alkoi kävelemään keittiötä kohti ja tokaisi: ''Ai Jun, sinäkin olet täällä. Hei!''. Vähän minun edelläni hän kuitenkin jähmettyi. Tämä vieras tyttö oli nyt aivan liikahtamatta. Se pisti minut katsomaan häntä jolloin hän hitaasti käänsi päänsä. Nyt minua tuijottivat kaksi ammollaan olevaa silmää. Hän näytti samalta kuin Ui, mutta hiukset olivat alhaalla. Tämän täytyi olla Uin sisko.

Tuijotimme toisiamme räpyttämättä. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Silmäkulmastani kuitenkin näin kuinka Jun laski mangansa käsinojalle ja seurasi tilannetta. Tämän meidän tuijottelun kuitenkin keskeytti keittiöstä palaava Ui: ''Ai hei, Yui! Tervetuloa kotiin. Oliko Nodokan luona hauskaa?''. Tämä "Yui" kääntyi hitaasti Uin puoleen ja alkoi osoittaa minua tärisevällä sormella; ''Ku... kuka... kuka tuo...''. Ui ei kuitenkaan ollut huomaavinaankaan Yuin asennetta ja sanoi iloisesti: ''Niin, hän on Eiji, eräs tuttavani. Hän oli täällä yötä''. Voi helevetin perse, ajattelin päässäni. Mitähän tästäkin seuraisi? ''Ohoooohh...'', Yui mutisi hyväksyvästi ja alkoi hitaasti kävellä portaita ylös, pitäen katseensa edelleen minussa. Se oli oikeastaan aika kiusallista. Kuulin Yuin hiipivän vieläkin kun hän avasi luultavasi oman huoneensa oven ja sulki sen. Tämän jälkeen käännyin kyselevän näköisenä katsomaan Uita. Ui vain tuijotti iloisesti takaisin ja kysyi: ''Mitä?''. ''Oliko tuo sitten se sinun isosiskosi?'', kysyin epäluuloisena. ''Joo, kyllä hän oli. Hänen nimensä on Yui'', hän tokaisi. Nimi oli jo tullut aiemmin selväksi mutta sainpahan ainakin varmistuksen.

Oikealla istuva Jun repesi hillitsemättömään nauruun. Tuijotin häntä epävarmana kunnes hän viimein lakkasi nauramasta ja selitti hymyillen: ''Kyllä, tuo oli Yui. Hänen reaktionsa oli samanlainen kun minä ensimmäisen kerran astuin tähän taloon''. Jaahas, vai niin. Yui oli siis tällainen henkilö. Onneksi ei sentään vaarallinen. Tai no, ei siitä voi olla varma. ''Mhm'', mutisin hyväksyvästi ja aloin taas selaamaan kirjaani, tällä kertaa hieman hermostuneena. Ui kuitenkin keskeytti lukemiseni kysymällä: ''Eiji, onko sinulla ollut mukavaa tähän asti?''. Nostin silmäni pois kirjasta ja aloin hämmentyneenä sössöttää: ''Öh, no juu, siis, niin tota... Äh, siis, juu, kyllä. On ollut.''. Nyökkäsin vielä hymyillen varmistaakseni että vastaus meni varmasti perille. Ui näytti olevan iloinen vastauksestani ja istui sohvan kulmaan, minun ja Junin väliin.

Katselin näitä kahta vähän aikaa silmäkulmastani. Ui on ollut kiltein ei-sukulainen mitä olen koskaan tavannut. Hän on erittäin huomaavainen ja vieraanvarainen. Hän otti minut kattonsa alle vaikka ei tietänyt edes nimeäni vielä. Myös Jun suostui yöpymään samassa huoneessa tyypin kanssa jonka hän tapasi vasta äskettäin. Nämä kaksi olivat selvästi välittäväisiä. En tiedä oliko sama asia kaikilla tytöillä, mutta pystyin olemaan täysin varma näistä kahdesta. Mitä ikinä tapahtuukaan, toivon että kukaan ei vähään aikaan paljasta heille sitä minkälainen henkilö oikeasti olen. Otin jälleen kerran hörpyn limsastani ja käänsin sivua kirjastani.

Jossain vaiheessa päivää minun ja Junin oli aika lähteä kotiin. Eteisessä kumarsimme Uille kiittäen vieraanvaraisuudesta ja lähdimme yhtä matkaa kävelemään koska hänen talonsa sijaitsi oman reittini varrella. Koko matkan ajan Jun pysyi vierelläni, ollen aivan hiljaa. Hän ei puhunut sanaakaan, katsoi vain eteenpäin. Jonkin risteyksen kohdalla hän sitten kääntyi oikealle ja heilautti kättään hyvästiksi. ''Tota, juu, moro'', sanoin hieman tokkuraisena ja jatkoin katua eteenpäin. Kaivoin kännykkäni taskusta ja tuijottelin luettelooni ilmestynyttä uutta puhelinnumeroa. Minulla oli uusi ystävyyssuhde, ensimmäistä kertaa tytön kanssa. Olin tavannut hänen ystävänsä ja siskonsa sekä yöpynyt hänen kotonaan. Se oikeastaan kävi nopeammin kuin mitä olen aiemmin kokenut. Esimerkiksi minun piti olla Tadaakin seurassa kolme vuotta ennen kuin hän uskaltautui päästämään minut yökylään.

Sujautin kännykän takaisin taskuuni ja aloin myhäilemään, kun alkoi sataa lunta. Pysähdyin ja katsoin ylhäältä päin leijailevaa valkoista silppua. Sinä hetkenä olin mieleltäni rauhoittunut. Päässäni ei ollut kysymyksiä elämästä. Pystyin nauttimaan hetkestä. Seisoin kaiteen vieressä, oikealla puolellani avautuen pitkä pudotus ja hieno näkymä koko kaupunkiin. Se ei ole koskaan näyttänyt näin rauhalliselta. Tuijottelin kaupunkia hetken kaiteeseen nojaten, parantelin reppuni asentoa ja jatkoin kotia kohti. Tämä samainen muisto pysyi päässäni vielä pitkään. Yökyläilyn jälkeen olen pitänyt Uihin yhteyttä ainoastaan tekstiviestein koska en ole keksinyt hyvää syytä mennä hänelle uudestaan kylään. Viestit sisälsivät enimmäkseen kyselyitä voinnista ja niin edelleen. Vastasin niihin aluksi lyhyesti mutta ajan myötä keskustelusta tuli hieman painotteista. Kirjoitin pitkiä viestejä joissa oli useita lauseita. En ole varma miksi tein niin, mutta ei se Uita tuntunut haittaavan. Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, talviloma oli ohi. Pitää taas palata siihen samaan vanhaan kouluun. Tajusin sen vasta maatessani sängyllä loman viimeisenä päivänä ja hakkasin päätäni tyynyyn turhautuneena.


	4. Luku 4: Koulupäivä

Heräsin tasaisin välein kuuluvaan piipitykseen joka voimistui jatkuvasti. Olin eilen illalla asettanut herätyksen kännykkääni. Väsyneenä kuuntelin piipitystä jonkin aikaa kunnes tajusin, etten nähnyt unta. Nousin rivakasti istumaan potkaisten peiton pois päältäni jolloin se lensi sänkyni toiselle puolelle. Hieroin väsynyttä naamaani ja venyttelin, kun piipitys sen kuin jatkui. ''Ole sinäkin jo hiljaa siinä'', karjaisin puhelimelleni hiljentäessäni hälytyksen. Aamurutiinini olivat seuraavanlaiset: Nousin sängystä, avasin verhot, puin saman harmaan gakuranin päälleni, petasin sängyn, pakkasin reppuni ja suuntasin alas. Isoveljeni oli jo pukeutunut omaan koulupukuunsa ja katseli aamu-TV:tä sohvalta. Kävellessäni portaita pikkusiskoni tuli ulos huoneestaan yhtä väsyneenä kuin minä. Suuntasin keittiöön hakemaan kahvin jonka isoveljeni oli keittänyt. Koska äidilläni on aikaiset aamut, hän herää aina aikaisin tekemään meille aamupalan valmiiksi ennen töihin lähtöä.

Ruokapöydällä seisoi lautaselliset paahtoleipää ja mehua. Kiitoksia vain, äiti. Istuuduin pöytään nauttimaan aamupalaani samalla katsellen televisiota. Siellä puhuttiin jotain uusimmasta teknologiasta ja sen sellaisesta. Aterian hotkittuani ryystin loput kahvini, vein astiat tiskialtaaseen ja suuntasin eteiseen odotellen muita sisaruksia. Heidän ollessa valmiita lähtöön puimme talvivarustukset ja poistuimme kotoa. Isoveljeni kääntyi oikealle koska lukio oli siinä suunnassa. Minä ja siskoni menimme vasemmalle jossa koulumme sijaitsi. Koska meillä on ainoastaan vuoden ikäeroa, olemme olleet samoissa kouluissa. Emme kuitenkaan kulje aina kaksistaan näitä koulumatkoja; vähän matkan päässä olevassa risteyksessä käännyin toiseen suuntaan vilkuttaen pikkusiskolleni. Menen aina kouluun Tadaakin ja Ichiron kanssa jotka asuivat tällä kadulla.

Nojailin lyhtypylvääseen odotellen kaksikkoa jotka ilmestyivät nurkan takaa toisiaan tönien. ''Nyt pellet loppui tuollainen perseily, mehän olemme vastuuntuntoisia nuoria!'', käskyttelin sarkastisella äänellä. Kaksikko naurahti ja aloimme kulkemaan koulua kohti. Tadaaki ei käyttänyt talvitakkia, sen sijaan hän pisti kaksi hupparia päällekkäin. Päällimmäisenä oli aina se sama harmaa huppari jossa oli punaisella ommeltu teksti. Ichiro oli meistä ainoa joka käytti pipoa. Niin, Makino Ichiro. Tapasimme hänet yläasteen alussa jolloin hän alkoi roikkumaan seurassamme. Meistä tuli tietysti ystäviä. Ichiro on se pakollinen ''aikuislapsi'' joka saa aina naurattamaan, olivatpa vitsit kuinka kypsiä, tai kypsymättömiä, tahansa. Näille kahdelle olen elämän velkaa. Koko matka meni satunnaisen paskan jauhamisessa ja Tadaakin kertoessa Hokkaidon matkastaan.

Pian seisoimme koulun pihalla. Se sama, vanha, tummanpunaiseksi maalattu, kolmikerroksinen koulu. Juhlistimme kuitenkin sitä koska tämä oli viimeinen vuotemme Yukinokawan Yläasteella. Se oli ainoa koillisessa sijaitseva yläaste joten se oli aika täynnä. Pihalla tervehdimme ja haistattelimme muita oppilaita, riippuen mitä nämä ensin sanoivat. Toisesta suunnasta kuului ''Huomenta!'', toisesta suunnasta kuului ''Painukaa helvettiin ja kuolkaa!''. Mutta ei se meitä haitannut; kolmen vuoden ajan olemme kuunnelleet samaa päänaukomista ja olimme jo melko immuuneja sille. Tungimme itsemme väkisin oven edessä olevan oppilasjoukon läpi, ja suuntasimme luokkaamme.

Jotkut luokkatovereistani olivat jo paikalla. He joko olivat ryhmittäytyneet juttelemaan, istuivat yksin pulpetillaan selaten jotain kirjaa tai nukkuivat. Kävelimme luokan perälle jossa pulpettimme sijaitsivat. Minä ja Tadaaki vedimme omat tuolimme Ichiron pulpetin ääreen ja jatkoimme jutustelua. Meidät kuitenkin keskeytti taskustani kuuluva värinä. Nappasin puhelimeni ja näin että joku soittaa. Se oli Ui. Hirasawa Ui soitti minulle. Olin luokassa, kaikkien katseiden alla, pidellen puhelinta johon Ui soitti. Olisi ollut epäkohteliasta painaa varattua ja huomiotta jättäminen olisi häirinnyt keskusteluamme, joten nojasin tuoliini ja vastasin puheluun. ''Haloo, Eiji?'', tuttu ääni sanoi puhelimessa. ''Juu, minä täällä, mitä asiaa?'', sanoin pitäen silmällä kahta kaveriani jotka onneksi jatkoivat keskustelua keskenään sen sijaan että tunkisivat kaikkikuulevat korvansa puhelimeni viereen. ''Onko nyt huono hetki soittaa?'', puhelimesta kuului. ''Nääh, ei oikeastaan, tunti ei ole vielä alkanut'', vastasin raapien päälakeani ja katsoen kelloa. ''Hyvä. Tuota, voisitko sinä mahdollisesti tulla ulos tänään? Minun ja Junin kanssa. Lähdettäisiin tekemään jotain kivaa'', Ui kysyi yllättävän rauhallisena.

Koitin pidätellä tukehtumisääntä ja mulkoilin vielä tarkemmin ympärilleni varmistaakseni, ettei kukaan kuullut. Vedin ilmaa hampaideni välistä miettien asiaa. Minulla ei tosiaan ole tekemistä täksi päiväksi. Jos nuo kaksi edessäni istuvaa tyyppiä pyytäisivät minua hengaamaan, voisin vain kertoa että minulla on muuta tekemistä. Asia oli siis päätetty. ''Tuota, joo, kai minä voin sitten tulla'', sanoin ja huomasin puheessani kuuluvan epävarmuuden. ''Hyvä, minä soitan sitten myöhemmin, hyvää koulupäivää!'', Ui tokaisi iloisena. ''Juu, moro Ui'', mutisin ja katkaisin puhelun. Hetkinen, emme sopineet ajankohdasta. En minä kertonut milloin pääsen koulusta. Enkä tiedä milloin hän pääsee koulusta. No jaa, kaipa se sitten selviää myöhemmin. Suljin puhelimeni kannen jolloin siitä pääsi kova ääni ja huokaisin. Mutta, oli hiljaista. Liian hiljaista. Vilkaisin vieressäni olevaa kaksikkoa jotka nyt vain tuijottivat minua. Mitä oli tekeillä? ''Mitä te mulkkaatte?'', kysyin epävarmana.

Ichiro osoitti puhelintani; ''Kuka se oli? Se kuka soitti?''. Laitoin puhelimeni taskuuni ja tokaisin: ''Tuttava''. Oli vieläkin hiljaista. Tadaaki lausui kovaan ääneen: ''Ui. Hänen nimensä oli Ui''. Tällöin luokassa olevat henkilöt kääntyivät katsomaan minua. Ei vittu, olinko vahingossa lipsauttanut suustani Uin nimen? Monta silmäparia tuijotti minua kun koitin keksiä jotain. Tässä tilanteessa paras ratkaisu oli pysyä rauhallisena. Rojahdin eteenpäin pöytää vasten ja sanoin: ''Niin, hän on tuttavani''. ''Mutta, hän on tyttö, eikö olekin?'', Tadaaki kysyi epäluuloisena. ''Niin on, ei mahda mitään'', sanoin yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman ei-epäilyttävältä. ''Ooookkeii...?'', Ichiro sanoi nostaen kulmakarvaansa jolloin koko luokka näytti palautuvat normaaliin olotilaan. Tällöin sama vanha keski-ikäinen miesopettajamme astui luokkaan ja käski asettua paikalleen.

Koko päivän ajan vastaanotin useita kyseleviä katseita ja kuulin selkäni takana kuiskuttelua. Oliko se muka niin iso juttu? Että minulla on naispuolinen henkilö tuttavanani? Ihme paskaa, voisivat nuokin pellet hankkia elämän ja lakata tunkemasta räkäistä nenäänsä joka asiaan, ajattelin päässäni kulkiessani oppilasjoukon ohi. En antanut sen kuitenkaan ahdistaa minua, joten lounastunnilla menimme hieman syrjempään syömään. Seitsemän tuntiahan se kesti ja tämän vuoden ensimmäinen koulupäivä oli ohi. Ei enää ollut kauaa lukioon siirtymiseen. Kävelimme portaat alas kenkälokerikoillemme ja puimme talvivaatteet yllemme. Astuimme ulos lasisista pariovista ja vedimme keuhkoihimme talvista pakkasilmaa. ''Jou, Eiji, pystytkö alkamaan tänään'', Tadaaki kysyi minulta hieroen kipeää kättään jonka loukkasi luokassa. ''No, tuota, en. Minulla on muuta suunnitelmia'', vastasin hieman epäluuloisena. ''Ai mitä muka?'', Ichiro kysyi tuijottaen minua. ''No alkajaisiksi ryöstän teidän molemman säästöpossut. Sitten nusasen molempien äitejä. Sitten...'', sanoin nostellen sormiani koomisesti. Kaksikolta pääsi nauru. ''Okei, okei, ymmärretään'', Tadaaki sanoi pyyhkien kyyneleet silmiltään.

Matka pääovelta kadulle oli melko pitkä. Polku oli rakennettu harmaista tiilistä ja sen reunalla oli puskia jotka kukkivat kesäisin. Pihallamme oli myös pieni "puisto" täynnä kirsikkapuita, ja sen keskellä oli useita piknik-pöytiä. Oppilaiden väistyessä tieltämme olin saada sydänkohtauksen: kaksi tyttöä seisoi kadun reunalla. Odotellen jotakuta, vilkuillen ympärilleen. Toisella oli päällään vihreä takki ja pinkki kaulahuivi ja toisella vaaleanpunainen takki jossa oli valkoinen, pörröinen kaulus. Tunnistin nämä kaksi. Ui ja Jun. He olivat tulleet minua vastaan, hakemaan minua, kouluni pihalle. Suunnistin katseeni sinertävään taivaaseen ja rukoilin, etteivät he huomaisi minua. Tämä oli kuitenkin mahdotonta. Kohta Jun osoitti minua kohti, jolloin Ui alkoi vilkuttaa ja huusi nimeäni. Kaikki pihalla olevat oppilaat kääntyivät ensin katsomaan innoissaan olevaa Uita ja sitten minua. Pysähdyin siihen paikalleni muutamaksi sekunniksi, jolloin jatkoin kävelyä Uita päin. Sadat silmäparit tuijottivat nolostunutta pärstääni kun kävelin Uin eteen.

Nyt seisoin Uin edessä, samalla kun sadat kouluni oppilaat tapittivat meitä selkäni takana. Olisin halunnut vain hajota sirpaleiksi ja imeytyä maanrakoon. Uita ei näyttänyt haittaavan tilanne ollenkaan, kun taas Jun tutkaili hermostuneena ympärilleen; hän taisi tajuta mistä on kyse. Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat jääneet jälkeen enkä ole varma tuijottivatko he minua muiden lailla. Tällaisia tapauksia tosiaan pidettiin outoina meidän koulussamme. Tuijotin Uita silmiin antaakseni hänelle merkin että nyt pitäisi heittää savupommi ja paeta autolla. Hän ei näyttänyt osaavan ajatustenlukua. Huokaisin ja aloin mumisemaan: ''Tota, hei... Mitä te kaksi täällä teette, siis minun koulullani?''. ''Sinähän sanoit aiemmin päivällä että voit tulla ulos tänään. Koska minulla ja Junilla loppui koulu aikaisin, päätimme tulla sinua vastaan'', Ui hihkaisi. Ihan kuin hän halusi olla varma siitä että koko koulu kuulee.

Minua alkoi hieman hermostuttaa, ja kysyin Uilta: ''No, mistä sinä sitten tiesit mitä koulua käyn ja milloin minulta loppuu tunnit?''. ''Sinähän kerroit nuo ihan itse viesteissäsi'', Ui vastasi hämmentyneenä kysymyksestäni. Niin tosiaan: olin viestissäni kertonut että tämä koulu oli ainoa yläaste koillispuolella. Olin myös voivotellut koulupäivän pituutta. Oma vikani. Ne taisivat lipsahtaa samalla lailla kuin Uin nimi puhelimessa. Myönsin hiljaa että tämä oli oma vikani. Jun kumartui minua kohti hermostuneena ja nyökkäili päätään vasemmalle, merkkinä siitä että pitäisi mennä. Olin samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan; en halunnut olla enää sekuntiakaan tässä tilanteessa. Käänsin päätäni vain nähdäkseni minua kyyläävän oppilasjoukon. Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat heidän seassaan. Käännyin takaisin Uihin päin, huokaisin ja sanoin: ''No, ihan sama, lähdetään'', viittoen samalla kädelläni oikealle jonne sitten käännyimme.

Kävellessämme kävelykatua pitkin mietin tätä tilannetta. Huomenna olisi taas koulua, mitä minulle silloin sanottaisiin? Oli miten oli, en yhtään pitänyt tästä. En sitten ollenkaan. Sinä hetkenä vannoin itselleni lyövän jokaista turpaan joka vittuilisi tästä tilanteesta. Aivan jokaista. Vaikka koko koulu pitäisi kaataa kumolleen. ''Niin, poiketaan kotonani. Käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet'', sanoin muistettuani että olin edelleenkin harmaassa koulupuvussani. Ui ja Jun nyökkäsivät ja jatkoimme kävelyä katua pitkin alas. Pian seisoimme kotini ulkopuolella: Kaksikerroksinen omakotitalo tummanruskealla puupaneloinnilla ja valkoisilla sementtipylväillä. Kävelin terassille, ja Ui ja Jun seurasivat perässä. Puhdistin kenkäni, otin avaimen taskustani ja iskin sen avaimenreikään. Ennen avaimen kääntämistä kävin salamannopeasti ajatukset läpi päässäni: Molemmat vanhempani olivat töissä, isoveljelläni oli pidemmät koulupäivät ja pikkusiskoni sanoi menevänsä kaverillensa koulun jälkeen. Eli siis ketään ei ollut kotona. Se sopi minulle. Käänsin avainta jolloin ovesta kuului napsahdus ja vedin sen auki.

Päästin pienen helpotuksen huokauksen koska paikka oli siivottu. Ei tarvinnut hävetä sotkuista kotia. Väistyin oven tieltä viittoen Uin ja Junin astumaan peremmälle. Tämän jälkeen suljin oven ja riisuin kenkäni. Ui ja Jun katselivat ympärilleen kun heidän katseensa kohdistui vain yhteen paikkaan. Kiinnostuneena katsoin sinne; se oli Dash. Nurkan takana, tullut katsomaan kuka tuli kotiin. Huomattuaan minut se haukkui iloisena. ''Juu, moro'', tokaisin Dashille. Dash näytti kiinnostuneen näistä kahdesta tytöstä ja tuli nuuskimaan. Jun näytti siinä vaiheessa hieman pelokkaalta. ''Ei se pure, se pitää vieraista'', sanoin ripustaessani takkia naulakkoon. Dashin totuttua vieraisiin se käveli takaisin petiinsä. ''Älkää ottako takkeja pois, tässä ei mene kauaa'', tokaisin kaksikolle ja ohjasin heidät istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle. Aloin kavuta portaita ylös omaan huoneeseeni ja katsoin kaiteiden välistä että heillä oli kaikki hyvin.

Astuin huoneeseeni, viskasin reppuni sängylle ja aloitin vaatteiden vaihdon. Koulupuku hiiteen, farkut ja huppari tilalle. Katselin itseäni kaapin oveen asetetusta pitkästä peilistä; paljon parempi. Olin korottamassa kättäni avatakseni huoneeni oven mutta olin hieman epävarma. Laskin käteni ja astuin taemmas tuijotellen ovea. Minulla olisi vielä mahdollisuus tehdä jotain asialle. Voisin käskeä heitä häipymään helvettiin talosta ja olla tulematta takaisin. Voisin olla vastaamatta koulussa tuleviin kysymyksiin näistä kahdesta. Pysyn koillisella alueella, käyn koillisessa kaupoissa, koillisessa koulussa ja muutan omilleni koilliseen. Ei, tämä ajatus oli käyty ennenkin läpi. Tiesin mitä siitä seuraisi: pahoittuneita mieliä ja vainoava suku tai jotain sellaista. En halunnut enää olla paha ihminen. Halusin kerrankin näyttää jollekin olevani hyvä. En kiroilisi, en käyttäisi väkivaltaa, olisin vastuuntuntoinen nuori.

Mieleeni tuli muutama vuosi sitten tapahtunut rehtorinpuhuttelu jossa molemmat vanhempani olivat paikalla. Olin murtanut yhdeltä pojalta nenän käsikähmässä. Kyseessä oli aika mones tappelu sille lukuvuodelle. Muistan vieläkin vanhempieni ilmeet. He olivat pettyneitä ja häpeissään. Yksikään opettaja ei ole saanut minua tuntemaan pahaa oloa kuin vanhempani. Poistuttuamme rehtorin kansliasta isäni kyykistyi tasolleni: ''Eiji, tämä ei voi jatkua näin. Kohta sinut viedään kasvatuslaitokseen tai saatat jopa joutua vankilaan. Pahimmassa tapauksessa joku tappaa sinut tekojesi vuoksi''. Isäni on aina ollut suorasanainen ja vakava, mutta tämä ylitti kaiken. Pienen Eijin korvissa se ei kuulostanut hyvältä, vaan suorastaan pelottavalta. Aloin itkemään. Keskellä koulun käytävää. Sinä hetkenä heitin vittuun sen koviksen maineen jota olin vuosien ajat rakentanut itselleni. Halusin ottaa siitä opikseni ja parantua, mutta luonteeni haistatti vitut koko idealle. Kuitenkin vuosien saatossa tappelut ja sanaharkat vähenivät rajusti. Oikeastaan, tänä yläasteen viimeisenä lukukautena olen ollut vain ja ainoastaan yhdessä tappelussa. Vain yhdessä. Ja sekin oli yksi nyrkin isku. Sitä voi sanoa edistykseksi. Myös arvosanani ovat parantuneet huomattavasti. Olen kiitoksen velkaa isälleni.

Ylidramaattisen ajatteluni keskeytti oveen kuuluva koputus ja Uin ääni: ''Eiji, oletko sinä siellä? Onko kaikki kunnossa?''. ''Juuh, on...'', mumisin. ''Saako tulla sisään?'', Ui kysyi. Mumisin myöntävällä äänensävyllä jolloin ovi avautui. Ui ja Jun seisoivat oven takana, vieläkin takkeihinsa pukeutuneina. Uin kasvot muuttuivat hieman huolestuneiksi; ''Onko... onko sinulla varmasti kaikki kunnossa?''. Mietin että mitä hän höpisee kunnes tunsin pisaran tippuvan sukalleni. Huomasin kyyneleet silmissäni. ''Öh, tota...'', mumisin epätoivoisesti pyyhkiessäni silmiä hihaani. ''...juu, on. Kaikki on kunnossa. Mietin vain elämää'', sanoin nojaten pöytääni vasten ja päästin surullisen kuuloisen huokauksen. Ui oli vieläkin huolestuneen näköinen. Jun, joka seisoi hänen takanaan, nosti kulmiaan kyselevästi.

En halunnut itkeä näiden kahden lähellä, he olivat liian huolehtivaisia. Käteni tavoitti pöydälleni jättämäni 1000 jenin setelin. ''No, siis, ei odotella kauempaa, lähdetään'', tokaisin ja nappasin setelin taskuuni. Ui näytti hieman rauhoittuneen mutta Junilla oli edelleen kyselevä ilme. Nämä väistivät kun astuin huoneesta ulos ja suljin oven perässäni. Pukiessani kenkiä eteisessä osoitin sormellani Dashia; ''Sinä vahdit taloa. Jos tulee tulipalo, pelasta riisi ja Playstation''. Tämä sai tytöt hieman kikattamaan. Dash vain möllötti minua kummaksuen ja painui takaisin makuulleen. Avasin ulko-oven, annoin kaksikon mennä edeltä ja suljin sen perässäni.

Astuessani ulos kirkas hanki hieman häikäisi silmiäni. Seisoimme puisella terassillani. ''No, mihin haluatte mennä?'', Ui kysyi lyöden kätensä yhteen. ''Mitä, eikös tätä oltu suunniteltu?'', Jun sanoi kyselevästi. Kaksikko kääntyi puoleeni. Katsahdin heitä molempia ja tokaisin: ''Hä, minä kun luulin että teillä kahdella oli jokin idea''. Ui ja Jun huokaisivat yhteen ääneen; kenelläkään ei ollut minkäänlaista ideaa siitä minne mennään. Nojasin terassin aitaa vasten ja laitoin kädet puuskaan. Junkin näytti mietteliäältä. Uin ilme kuitenkin kirkastui; ''Mennään sitten meille, voin tarjota välipalaa''. Jun ja minä katsahdimme toisiamme, sitten Uita ja nyökkäsimme yhdessä; ei meillä ollut yhtään sen parempaa suunnitelmaa. En oikeastaan tiennyt itsekään oikein paljoa tästä kaupungista koska olen elänyt koko elämäni koillispuolella lukuun ottamatta niitä vähäisiä matkoja kaupungin toiselle puolelle. Tiesin kuitenkin että täällä oli Arcade-peliluola ja kesäisin auki oleva uimala. Täällä saattoi olla myös muitakin paikkoja mutta en ollut varma siitä. Pitäisi tutustua tähän paikkaan hieman tarkemmin.

Lähdimme seuraamaan Uita, ja minulla oli viimein aikaa miettiä. Muutimme tänne ollessani kahden isän saadessa töitä. Asuimme kuulemma aiemmin jossain Japanin pohjoispuolella. Kuulemma isäni piti valita muuttaisiko hän kaupungin länsi- vaiko kaakkoispuolelle. Onneksi isäni oli rauhaisemman naapuruston puolella, joten hankimme talon koillisesta. Jos olisimme muuttaneet länteen, en olisi koskaan tavannut Tadaakia ja Ichiroa, minun pitäisi käydä koulua korruptoituneiden kaupunkilaiskersojen kanssa ja kirjakauppa olisi ollut lähellä. Se sai minut hieman kavahtamaan: Jos olisimme muuttaneet länteen, minun ei olisi tarvinnut kulkea tuntia päästäkseni kirjakauppaan vain kuulemaan että haluamaani kirjaa ei olisi saatavilla. Minä en olisi tavannut tätä tyttöä ja auttanut häntä hädässä. En olisi koskaan oppinut että hänen nimensä on Hirasawa Ui enkä olisi koskaan tavannut hänen ystäväänsä Junia. Tämä kaikki oli isäni varassa. Olen hänelle toisen kiitoksen velkaa. Huomasin oikealla puolellani kävelevän Junin katselevan minua hieman epävarmana. Tajusin olevani hieman masentuneen näköinen ajatteluni vuoksi, joten ryhdistin hieman itseäni. En edelleenkään halunnut näiden kahden olevan huolestuneita minusta. Yritän jättää huonon menneisyyteni taakse ja aloittaa uuden elämäntyylin.

Olin taas Hirasawan valkoisen talon edessä. Autoa ei taaskaan ollut tallissa. Kuinka usein hänen vanhempansa oikein lomailevat? Uin aukaistessa etuoven hän huudahti: ''Olen kotona!''. Yllätyksekseni yläkerrasta kuului vastaus: ''Tervetuloa!''. Ääni oli tuttu; sen täytyi olla hänen isosiskonsa... Nimi taisi olla... Yui? Joo, se oli varmaankin Yui. Huomasin kuitenkin eteisessä kahdet kenkäparit. Oliko Yuilla ystävä mukanansa? Riisuimme Junin kanssa kenkämme eteiseen ja ojensimme takkimme Uille joka jälleen kerran vei ne naulakkoon, tuoden lipokkaat meille. Päästyämme yläkertaan käännyin katsomaan olohuonetta; sohvan takaa näkyi kaksi tyttöä kahvipöydän ääressä, toinen heistä oli Yui. Käveltyämme lähemmäksi huomasin heidän tekevän läksyjä. Yui nosti päätään innostuneena ja huudahti: ''Hei Ui! Hei Jun! Heeeeeiiiiiii~~~...'' Päästessään minun kohdalleni hänen äänensä madaltui ja innostus tuntui kadonneen kokonaan. Vierastiko hän minua vieläkin?

Nostin kättäni hieman epävarmana vastaukseksi tervehdykseen. Yui jatkoi: ''...Eiji, eikö se ollutkin...?''. ''Juu'', sanoin kiusallisena. ''Niin! Hei, Eiji!'', Yui huudahti, taas yhtä innostuneena kuin aiemmin. Huokaisin hiljaa. Hän oli vain unohtanut nimeni, ei muuta. Pystyin siis tulemaan tähän taloon ilman että kukaan vierastaisi minua liikaa. Yuita vastapäätä istuva tyttö nosti katseensa tehtäväkirjasta ja katsoi minua. Hän oli hieman Yuita pidempi ja hänellä oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli punasankaiset silmälasit joiden takaa hän minua katsoi. Tämä oli jo kolmas kerta kun olen ollut tällaisessa tilanteessa. Ennen kuin Ui ehti puuttua tilanteeseen, avasin suuni ensin: ''Tuota, hei. Olen Eiji, Uin tuttava''. En oikein ole varma pitäisikö minun sanoa ystävä, mutta kaipa se riittää. Tämä tyttö korjasi lasiensa asentoa, hymyili minulle ja vastasi: ''Hei, Eiji. Olen Nodoka, Yuin ystävä''. Pystyin kuulemaan hänen äänessään kypsyyden jota en ole koskaan kuullut aiemmin. Muistelin kuulleeni tuon nimen aiemmin... Yuihan oli hänen luonaan kun olin täällä yökylässä, niin se oli. Nyökkäsin hymyillen vastaukseksi.

Tilanteen kuitenkin keskeytti Yui: ''Nodokaaa~, miten tämä tehdään~?''. Yui kiemurteli ja osoitti sivun ensimmäistä laskupulmaa. Näillä kahdella oli selvästi tekemistä. Käännyin Uin ja Junin puoleen jotka olivat jo portaikossa ja lähdin seuraamaan heitä ylös. Ui ohjasi meidät huoneeseensa; ''Tuon meille teetä, odottakaa täällä''. Hän sulki huoneen oven ja lähti kävelemään rappusia pitkin alas, jättäen minut ja Junin kaksistaan. Jun hyppäsi Uin sängylle ja jäi siihen vatsalleen makaamaan, kädet levällään. Kuulin kuinka hän päästi suuren huokauksen tyynyyn. Istahdin sängyn reunalle ja aloin silmäillä Uin lipaston hyllyllä olevia kirjoja. Jun nosti päänsä pois tyynystä ja pyörähti kyljelleen, kasvot minua kohti. ''Mikä se oli, se homma siellä koulusi pihalla?'', hän kysyi. Nostin katseeni pois lipastosta ja tuijotin suoraan eteeni. En oikein tiennyt mitä vastata. ''Häpesitkö sinä sitä että me tulimme sinne? Voi vastata ihan rehellisesti'', Jun sanoi selkäni takana. Painoin pääni lattiaa kohden, hieraisin naamaani ja vastasin epäröiden: ''Tällaisia hommia ei oteta kovin helpolla meidän koulussamme...''.

Käännyin Juniin päin, joka oli edelleen kyljellään, ja jatkoin: ''Ei kukaan siellä usko että olette vain tuttavia''. ''Eli siis he luulevat että... että me olemme sinun... olemme...'', Jun änkytti mutta ei saanut lausettaan loppuun vaan punastui katsoen muualle. ''Jotain sinne päin'', vastasin nyökäten. ''Mutta näin on käynyt useasti muille oppilaille, joten tämä ei ole mikään erikoistapaus''. ''Mutta... miksi niin monet oppilaat sitten katsoivat meitä'', Jun kysyi. Katselin ylöspäin ja kaaduin makuulleni, pääni Junin jalkojen vieressä, ja vastasin: ''Noh... minulla on eräänlainen maine siellä. Sellainen suuri, kaikki tuntevat minut tavalla tai toisella''. Jun nyökkäsi ja hänen hiljaisuutensa oli varmaankin merkki jatkaa: ''Joten kun tällaista tapahtuu, varsinkin minun tapaiselle, se on muka niin suuri juttu että pitää kyylätä ja kuiskia''. Huomasin äänensävyssäni hieman raivoa ja rauhoittelin itseäni. ''Onneksi pääsen pois tuosta koulusta...'', mutisin. Jun näytti ymmärtävän mitä tarkoitin. Hän kuitenkin kysyi: ''Ne kaksi poikaa joiden kanssa kävelit, he olivat ystäviäsi?''.

Nousin taas istumaan, kuitenkin keskempänä sänkyä; ''Ovat he''. Jun nyökkäsi ja samalla sekunnilla Ui astui huoneeseen esiliina yllään ja tokaisi: ''Olohuone vapautui juuri, syödään siellä''. Kävellessämme alakertaan näin Yuin vieläkin pöydän ääressä mutta en Nodokaa, joka oli luultavasti lähtenyt kotiin. Pöydällä oli vadillinen pieniä leivoksia, lautasellinen voileipiä ja kupilliset teetä. Yui oli jähmettynyt, käsi leivosvadin yläpuolella. Katsahdin Uiin päin joka puisti päätään hymyillen jolloin Yui veti kätensä takaisin ja oli kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Mitä ihmettä on meneillään... Istuuduimme pöydän ääreen: istuin taas samalla paikalla, kasvot kohti parvekkeen lasia. Yui istui oikealla puolellani, Ui edessäni ja Jun vasemmalla. Uin annettua luvan syödä Yui nappasi heti leivoksen. Jun teki samoin melkein yhtä nopeasti. Syödessäni voileipää nojasin sohvaa vasten, katsellen ylös ja miettien. Minulle tuli kuuma joten laskin hupparini pois ja nappasin itsellenikin leivoksen jatkaen mietiskelyjäni.

Missään vaiheessa elämääni en ole tuntenut itseäni yhtä vastaanotetuksi kuin nyt. Tunsin olevani tervetullut Hirasawan taloon. Kukaan ei-perheenjäsen ei ole koskaan kohdellut minua yhtä avokätisesti. Tämä oli toki hieman yllättävää. Kuulin Uilta että he ovat asuneet täällä hänen koko elämänsä ajan. Miksi en ole koskaan tavannut häntä? Vaikka olen kulkenut useasti tämän naapuruston läpi, en ole törmännyt häneen taikka Juniin. Tämä pisti minut myös miettimään sitä valintaa mikä minun piti tehdä puolisen vuotta sitten; olla hyvä ihminen ja auttaa toista tai jättää hänet oman onnensa nojaan. Tai no, kuka tahansa olisi auttanut Uita siinä tilanteessa. Miksi se satuin juuri olemaan minä? Onko tämä joku koe? Onko Ui oikeasti jonkin salaliiton jäsen joka testaa minua? Silloin tällöin on hyvä ajatella ainoastaan järjettömyyksiä, ettei niitä jää jäljelle. Olin syönyt jo muutaman leivoksen ja mietiskellyt tilannettani ja tulevaisuuttani: Lukion jälkeen haluan mennä yliopistoon lukemaan lakia. Ajattelin ryhtyä puolustusasianajajaksi, auttaakseni viattomia ihmisiä jotka ovat joutuneet väärän syytöksen alle. En suunnitellut Japanin parhaimmaksi lakimieheksi tulemista, mutta kyllä sekin kuulosti hyvältä pähkinänkuoressa.

''Mitä mietit?'', vieressäni oleva Jun kysyi syöden voileipää. ''Elämää, tulevaisuutta, sellaisia asioita'', vastasin. Huomasin olevani rentona, lyyhistyneenä lattialle. Nousin takaisin istumaan ja suoristin ryhtiäni. Yui oli poistunut huomaamattani jossain vaiheessa, mutta Ui istui edelleen edessäni, pöydän toisella puolella. Hörppäsin hieman jäähtynyttä teetäni, ja olohuone vaipui hiljaisuuteen. Jun söi voileipänsä loppuun, heittäytyi selälleen lattialle kädet levällään ja huokaisi; ''En jaksa enää muruakaan''. ''Niin, se tosiaan oli täyttävä välipala'', myönsin ja join teeni loppuun, laskien kupin pöydälle. ''Mitä sinä teet vapaa-ajallasi?'', Ui kysyi täyttääkseen hiljaisuuden. Katselin ylöspäin miettien vastaustani; ''Olen kavereideni kanssa, tietokoneella, käyn kävelyillä. Ei oikeastaan mitään sen kummempaa''. Tämä ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt tyydyttävän Uita; ''No, soitatko sinä mitään soitinta?''. ''Tuota, kyllä; Akustista kitaraa silloin tällöin. Siis koulussa, en omista omaa'', vastasin. Olin tosiaan yläasteen alussa alkanut opetella kitaran soittoa huvin vuoksi mutta ei siitä pysyvää harrastusta ole tullut.

Ainahan se on kyllä yhtä mukavaa saada soitella. Ui antoi hymyn ja nyökkäsi ymmärrykseksi. Hiljaisuuden laskeuduttua takaisin oloni oli hieman kiusallinen. Junillakin näytti olevan hieman tuskallista. Katsahdin rannekelloani ja nousin seisomaan; ''Minun kai pitää nyt lähteä''. Tämä taisi antaa Junille idean ja hän teki samoin; sanoi että hänenkin pitää mennä. Ui saattoi meidät alakertaan jossa kiitimme häntä vieraanvaraisuudesta ja lähdimme kävelemään kotejamme kohti. Jun kääntyi taas siinä samassa risteyksessä kuin ennenkin, kun taas minä jatkoin matkaani katua eteenpäin. Olin jälleen kerran kaiteen vieressä: Edessäni suuri pudotus ja hieno näkymä koko kaupunkiin. En ole varma mikä siinä niin kiehtoi minua, mutta jäin kuitenkin katselemaan sitä, nojaten kaiteeseen. Aurinko alkoi paistaa pilvien välistä, saaden maiseman kimaltamaan. Tässä seisoskellessani voisin unohtaa kaiken, vain katsella talvista kaupunkiani huolehtimatta mistään.


	5. Luku 5: Valmistujaiset

Yhtä nopeasti kuin se alkoikin, talvi tuli päätökseen. Lumet sulivat, ilma lämpeni ja aurinko tuli esiin. Mennessäni kouluuni yksikään oppilas ei uskaltanut mainita minulle Uista ja Junista tietäen mitä siitä seuraisi. Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat ainoita jotka uskaltautuivat kysymään jotain, mutta vastasin aina samalla tavalla: he ovat vain tuttavia. Pian kysymykset laantuivat ja aloin elää normaalia elämää koulussa. Olen käynyt Hirasawan talossa silloin tällöin kyläilemässä kun on ollut tekemisen puute ja pitänyt Uihin yhteyttä puhelimen välityksellä. Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, oli maaliskuu ja vietimme viimeistä kouluviikkoa. Kävin noutamassa Tadaakin ja Ichiron samasta paikasta josta lähdimme kävelemään koulun suuntaan. Totta puhuen en ole koskaan ollut yhtä haikealla mielellä Yukinokawan Yläastetta kohtaan. Tähän paikkaan liittyi useita muistoja ja kohta minun olisi jätettävä tämä taakseni. Yläasteella viimeiset viikot ovat yleensä rentoja eikä oppitunteja oikeastaan pidetä. Oli paljon vapaata aikaa. Kuljeskelimme koulun valkoseinäisillä käytävillä, osoitellen eri paikkoja ja kertoen niihin liittyviä muistoja. Muistelimme kuinka joskus karkasimme liikuntasaliin juoksentelemaan tuntien välissä, ja sen kerran kun vahingossa rikoimme kattolampun mutta meitä ei saatu koskaan kiinni.

Lounastunnilla kiipesimme huoltoportaita pitkin koulun katolle(joka oli kiellettyä) ja menimme istumaan lähelle katon reunaa, katsellen koulumme pihaa. Vieno kevättuuli puhalsi ja toi mukanaan uuden elämän tuoksun. Oli rauhallista. Söimme eväitämme kolmikerroksisen, tummanpunaisen koulumme katolla, kasvot kohti tulevaisuutta. Meillä oli vielä paljon edessämme, paljon nähtävänä. Nautittuamme lounaamme jäimme vielä hetkeksi istumaan, katsellen koulumme pihaa ja sen takana jatkuvaa havumetsikköä. ''Tätä paikkaa tulee tosiaan ikävä'', Ichiro sanoi rikkoen hiljaisuuden. ''Totta'', minä ja Tadaaki vastasimme yhteen ääneen. ''Se on vain jännä se, että muutama kuukausi sitten en malttanut odottaa sitä päivää kun pääsen ulos tästä helvetinloukusta. Mutta kun se päivä sitten on näin lähellä...'', sanoin jättäen lauseen tahallani kesken ja huokaisin.

Kellon sointi sai meidät hieman säikähtämään. Se tarkoitti lounasajan loppumista. Meille tuli hieman kiire palata portaita pitkin alas ennen kuin kukaan huomaisi mitään. Muutaman päivän kuluttua havahduin ja löysin itseni koulun juhlasalista vastaanottamassa todistusta siitä, että olin selvinnyt yläasteen läpi. Olin nyt virallisesti käynyt peruskoulun ja minulla oli vielä lukio edessäni. Poistuttua juhlasalista saimme viimein poistua. Ikiajoiksi, tulematta enää takaisin. Kävelin Tadaakin ja Ichiron edellä, ja hyvästelimme kolmikerroksisen, tummanpunaisen Yukinokawan Yläasteen nostaen keskisormemme ja pitäen sitä ilmassa koko matkan ajan kadulle. Aioimme hakea samaan lukioon. Juttelin heidän kanssaan niitä ja näitä kunnes tiemme erosivat ja lähdin kävelemään kotiani kohti.

Olin makaamassa sängylläni ottaen päiväunia kun puhelimeni soi. Minulta kesti hetki tajuta että soittoääni kuului oikeasta elämästä jolloin ponkaisin pystyyn ja kaaduin lattialle. Aloin ryömimään kohti huoneen toisella puolella olevaa tietokonepöytää ja kurottelin kännykkääni sen päältä. Sen napattuani lysähdin maahan, kasvot kattoa kohti ja vastasin puheluun hieman unisena: ''Niin?''. ''Anteeksi, onko huono hetki soittaa?'', kysyi puhelimesta kuuluva tuttu ääni. Se oli Ui. Katsoin rannekelloani joka näytti keskipäivää. ''Eeehh, ei'', mumisin noustessani istumaan tietokonepöytääni nojaten. Ui kuului huokaisevan helpotuksesta ja jatkoi: ''Hyvä. Isosiskoni, Yui, valmistui eilen yläasteelta. Jos olen oikeassa, sinullekin kävi samoin?''. ''Oikeassa olet'', vastasin katsoen kirjahyllyssä olevaa todistustani.

''No, meillä olisi suunnitelmissa lähteä huomenna juhlistamaan tätä ja lähtisimme kaupunkiin'', Ui jatkoi. ''Vai niin, ja haluatte minut mukaan? Keitä sinne tulee?'', kysyin ja nousin viimein seisomaan. ''Aivan niin. Tänne tulee meidän ja isosiskon lisäksi Jun ja siskoni ystävä Nodoka, jonka sinä jo tapasit'', Ui kertoi. Nodoka, Nodoka... Ai niin, se silmälasipäinen, kypsä tyttö; ''Jaahas, eli siis huomenna?''. ''Aivan niin, soittelen sinulle sitten, käykö se?'', Ui vastasi. Minulla ei ollut huomiseksi mitään suunnitelmissa ja olin jo eilen illalla viettänyt perheeni kesken pienet "valmistujaisjuhlat". ''Tjaa, kaipa se minulle käy'', tokaisin ja katselin ulos ikkunasta. ''Mainiota! Soittelen sinulle sitten, heippa!'', Ui hihkaisi ja katkaisi puhelun. Minulla oli siis huomiseksi tekemistä, ei tarvitsisi kyyhötellä kotona. Hieraisin naamaani ja totesin itsekseni, etten saisi enää jatketuksi päiväuniani joten suuntasin alakertaan keittämään kahvit.

Seuraavana päivänä olin olohuoneessa syömässä välipalaa kun puhelimeni alkoi soida. Se oli Ui. Vastasin puhelimeen ja sieltä kuului: ''Hei Eiji! Tänään mennään reissuun!''. ''Tiedän kyllä. Tavataanko me teillä vai?'', kysyin pyyhkien suutani paidan reunukseen. ''Kyllä. Täällä ei ole vielä ketään muuta, mutta kyllä muiden pitäisi kohta saapua'', Ui vastasi. ''Aivan, aivan. Noh, minä tulen nyt sinne'', tokaisin. ''Selvä, nähdään!'', Ui sanoi katkaisten puhelun. Hotkaisin loput leivästäni ja suuntasin yläkertaan hakemaan hupparini ja varalta hieman rahaa; en ollut varma oliko juhla omakustanteinen vai ei. Oli miten oli, en pitäisi siitä että Ui kustantaisi kaiken. Naksautin rystysiäni ja poistuin huoneestani eteiseen. Puin ne samat vanhat valkomustat kengät jalkaani ja astuin ulos. Vedin keuhkoihini raitista kevätilmaa ja lähdin kävelemään, luoden rytmiä jalkojani taputellen. Pian olin Hirasawan talon edessä ja soitin ovikelloa.

Ui tuli aika nopeaa avaamaan oven ja ohjasi minut yläkertaan, jossa Yui istuskeli pöydän ääressä katsellen televisiota. Hänen edessään oli kulhollinen viinirypäleitä. Hän kääntyi minuun päin, tokaisi: ''Ai hei, Eiji!'', ja jatkoi television tuijottelua. Puistelin päätäni hymyillen huvittuneena, istuin hänen taaksensa sohvalle ja liityin hänen seuraansa katsomaan televisiossa menevää tosi-tv-ohjelmaa joka näytti kertovan sademetsistä. Sattumanvaraisesti Yui nappasi itsellensä rypäleen ja saattoi heittää yhden selkänsä yli antaakseen sen minulle. Tämä tapahtui aina yllätyksenä mutta jollakin tapaa sain kaikki rypäleet kiinni. Hetken kuluttua ovikello soi taas ja kuulin kuinka Jun ja Nodoka astuivat sisälle. He saapuivat yläkertaan jolloin Yui kääntyi heitä kohti; ''Hei Nodoka ja Jun!'', ja kääntyi takaisin televisioon päin. ''Hei Yui. Terve, Eiji'', hän sanoi ja nähtävästi huomasi myös minun läsnäoloni. Nostin vain kättäni koska olin hieman syventynyt televisioon.

Minut sai hieman säikähtämään Jun joka tuli taakseni, laski kätensä olkapäilleni ja hihkaisi: ''Terve, Eiji!''. Käännyin katsomaan häntä; ''Kas, terve Jun. Et nähtävästi halua jäädä huomion ulkopuolelle''. Hän vain hymyili häijyn näköisenä ja laski kätensä pois olkapäiltäni. Katselin hieman ympärilleni, käännyin takanani seisovan Uin puoleen ja sanoin: ''Meillä taitaa nyt olla kaikki koossa?''. Ui tuntui huomaavan tämän vasta nyt; ''Ai, niinpä tosiaan onkin. Olisi kai aika lähteä''. Hän käveli sulkemaan television jolloin Yui lösähti pöydälle maristen: ''Ui~. minä katsoin sitä''. ''Niin, mutta meidän pitää mennä juhlistamaan sinun valmistumistasi'', Ui sanoi siskolleen. Yui tuntui hypähtävän; ''Ai niin, tosiaan! Mennään!''. Kävellessämme kohti kaupunkia pidin joukon perää koska en oikein vieläkään tuntenut tätä paikkaa. Olen itsekseni hyväksynyt nämä edelläni kävelevät ihmiset ystävikseni. He eivät ole minulle enää tuttavia vaan ystäviä. Nyökkäsin itsekseni jolloin katseeni kohdistui vasemmalla olevaan nätin näköiseen puistoon. Puiston keskellä näytti olevan pieni lampi ja lammen ympärillä kirsikkapuita jotka odottivat kukkimista. Harmikseni ohitimme puiston, mutta painoin sen olinpaikan kuitenkin mieleeni.

Päivä meni oikeastaan paremmin kuin olin osannut odottaa. Näin monia, uusia paikkoja ja laajensin tuntemaani aluetta. Aluksi kävimme torilla kiertelemässä ja ostelemassa niitä näitä. En oikein löytänyt mitään kiinnostavaa mutta ostin kuitenkin kotitekoisen, puhelimeen kiinnitettävän rannenauhan eräältä tiskiltä. Nauha oli hienosti kudottu ja sen päässä oli sinisestä timanttijäljennöksestä veistetty lootus. Tämän jälkeen suuntasimme ostoskeskukseen vaateostoksille. Koska en tuntenut itseäni kovin tervetulleeksi naisten vaateosastolle, sanoin kierteleväni muualla ja löysin mukavan näköisen peliliikkeen. En minä sieltä mitään ostanut, mutta selailin kuitenkin valikoimaa. Pian minulle lähetettiin viesti jossa pyydettiin kokoontumaan vaateliikkeen edessä. Suunnattuani sinne Yui esitteli minulle uutta punavalkoraidallista paitaansa. Se oli oikeastaan aika hieno. Jun taasen oli kuulemma ostanut itsellensä mekon mutta ei viitsinyt näyttää sitä vaan piti sen kassissaan. Kävimme vielä katsomassa erilaisia nähtävyyksiä joista en ole koskaan kuullut aikaisemmin.

Päivän päätteeksi kokoonnuimme hampurilaisravintolan nurkkapöytään. Olin ennenkin käynyt täällä Tadaakin ja Ichiron kanssa, koska tämä oli lähin hampurilaisravintola. Yui venytteli ja tokaisi: ''Olipa tänään mukava päivä''. ''Niin tosiaan oli, toivottavasti muillakin oli hauskaa'', Ui sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Junia, minua ja Nodokaa. Myönsimme kaikki pitäneemme hauskaa kiertoretkellämme. Nautittuamme hampurilaisemme suuntasimme takaisin kotiin. Ensin ryhmästä lähti Nodoka, ja hetken päästä Jun. Kävelin Uin ja Yuin kanssa katua pitkin ylös jolloin tuli vastaan risteys. Kiitin Uita hauskasta päivästä, ja Ui sekä Yui kiittivät minua paikalla olosta. Hyvästelimme toisemme ja aloimme kävelemään eri suuntiin. Laitoin kädet taskuuni ja katselin oranssia taivasta; tänään oikeasti oli hauskaa. Pitäisi huomenna järjestää samanlainen Tadaakin ja Ichiron kanssa. Naurahdin itsekseni ajatukselle. En minä pystyisi tällaista suunnittelemaan. En sitten mitenkään. Voin toki pyytää heidän meille hengailemaan ja ostaa jotain hyvää. Se suunnitelma sopi paremmin kuvaani. Mutta miksi se alun perin pitäisi järjestää? Juuri niin; yläasteelta valmistumisen vuoksi. Se tietää sitä että kohta minulla alkaa lukio. Potkaisin maassa olevaa soraa ja aloin hyräilemään itsekseni, samalla kun laskeva aurinko paistoi oikealle puolelle kasvojani.


	6. Luku 6: Lukio

En muista mitään siitä mitä äsken tapahtui. Kaikkialla oli pimeää ja tunsin leijuvani ilmassa. Sain silmäni auki ja olin vedessä. Katsoessani alaspäin näin ainoastaan veden tummuvan eikä pohjasta ollut tietoakaan. Ylöspäin katsoessa näin valon kajastavan vedenpinnalle joka oli aika korkealla. Yhtäkkiä, aloin hukkua. En saanut happea mistään ja olo oli melko tukala, joten aloin vimmatusti potkimaan uidessani ylöspäin. Matka pinnalle tuntui rasittavan pitkältä; ihan kuin jokin voima tekisi uimisestani tahmaisen hidasta. Kuin ihmeen kaupalla, pääsin viimein pintaan. Heittäydyin ylöspäin ja vedin henkeä sisääni, samalla kun valo sai minut sokaistumaan. Tajusin valon tulevan puiden tiimenistä. Puut olivat hirvittävän korkeita ja lehdistö alkoi vasta latvan korkeudella. Niiden runkoa pitkin matelivat köynnökset ja kasvava sammal. Katsellessani ympärille näin usvaa ja sinistä auraa. Maa oli vihreää, mutta ruohikko ei ollut kovin pitkää. Tajusin myös, että vesi missä parhaillaan lilluin, oli ympäröity marmorilaatoilla. Tarkempi tutkailu todisti että tämä oli pyöreä, erittäin syvä allas. Kapusin ulos altaasta ja hämmästykseni huomasin, etteivät vaatteeni olleet märät.

Koko paikka oli lämmin ja ilma oli vesihöyrymäistä ja raikasta. Ylhäältä kajastava valo loisti ainoastaan altaan alueelle, joten muualla oli pimeää. Mutta pimeys ei ollut mustaa, vaan sinistä. Tummansinistä. Katselin ympärilleni ihmeissäni. Mieltäni ei ollut vallannut se pakokauhu joka olisi iskenyt heti vedessä, vaan jokin sai minut rauhoittumaan. Koko paikka oli rauhallinen, minua ei ahdistanut ja minun oli mukava olla. Puiden tiimenistä havaitsin vihreän valopisteen. Tuumimatta sen enempää aloin kävellä sitä kohti. Kävelyni kuitenkin muuttui pieneksi hölkäksi ja pikkuhiljaa huomasin juoksevani niin nopeaa kuin pystyin. Katselin olkani yli kuinka allas jäi taakseni ja edessäni olevaa vihreää pistettä, jota kokoajan lähestyin. Piste kuitenkin laajeni valtavaksi ringiksi ja muuttui valkoiseksi, sokaisten minut täysin.

Avasin silmäni ja huomasin tuijottavani oman huoneeni kattoa. Kaikki olikin unta. Verhojen avaaminen oli saanut minut heräämään. Käänsin kylkeäni ja ummistin silmiäni, koittaen saada taas unta. Joku kuitenkin ravisteli minua. Luulin että se olisi siskoni tai jompikumpi vanhemmistani, mutta hämmästykseni se oli isoveljeni; ''Herää nyt! Älä jaksa myöhästyä''. En ole koskaan nähnyt isoveljeni olevan näin huolehtivainen kouluaamuistani. Nostin päätäni ja näin vaatekaappini ovenripaan ripustetun koulupukuni jolloin tajusin syyn isoveljen huolenpitoon: oli ensimmäinen koulupäiväni. Lukiossa siis. Minulla alkaa tänään lukio. Nousin sänkyni reunalle istumaan jolloin isoveljeni astui ulos huoneestani. ''Pue äkkiä ja tule sitten alakertaan'', hän tokaisi ja sulki oveni. Haukottelin venytellen jonka jälkeen nousin sängyltäni pukemaan uuden, tummansinisen koulupukuni johon kuuluivat siniset housut, valkoinen kauluspaita (jossa sininen solmio) sekä sininen takki.

Puettuani nämä ylleni ihastelin hetken uutta koulupukuani peilistä. Sininen takki oli vapaaehtoinen; se sai olla kiinni, auki tai sen voi jättää kokonaan pois. Kauluspaita oli kuitenkin lyhythihainen joten takki oli hyvä viileinä päivinä. Isoveljeni piti sitä miltei aina pois. En ymmärrä miksi; se näyttää hyvältä. Kapusin rappuset alakertaan jossa isoveljeni jo istui juomassa kahvia sohvalla. Liittyessäni hänen seuraansa tokaisin: ''Sinähän olet seniori tänä vuonna, eikö niin?''. ''Tosiaan, niin olen. Ja sinä olet ökö'', hän vastasi. Huomattuaan kyselevän ilmeeni hän naurahti ja selitti tarkemmin:''Ökö tarkoittaa siis freshmania, ensimmäisellä vuodella olevaa''. ''Aha'', vastasin ymmärrettyäni ja hörppäsin kahviani. Söimme kevyen aamupalan jonka jälkeen nappasin sohvan vierestä uuden, harmaan koululaukkuni. Se oli oikeastaan aika hieno.

Lähdimme isoveljen kanssa samaa matkaa koululle. Sisimmissä hieman tuntui kun käännyin kotipihaltani oikealla, kun olen tottunut vasemmalle kääntymiseen. Tulisin tästä lähtien aina kävelemään oikealle. Sugimoto Daichi, 17-vuotias. On isoveljeni nyt ja aina. Tuppaa olemaan joskus hieman omapäinen ja itsekäs tapaus, mutta kyllä sen on oppinut kestämään. Daichi on aina ollut puolellani pienestä pitäen. En koskaan viitsisi käydä häntä vastaan fyysisesti; Daichi pitää kehonsa kunnossa ja on minua monin verroin vahvempi. Saattoi olla myös arvattavissa että hän on atleettinen ja pärjää hyvin urheilukisoissa, varsinkin juoksussa. Vapaa-aikana hän joko opiskelee, löhöilee kotona tai viettää illat ulkona useiden kavereidensa seurassa. Matka kotoa lukiolle on suurin piirtein yhtä pitkä kuin yläasteelle eli noin kilometrin. Katsellessani ympärilleni näin useita muita sinitakkisia lukiolaisia suuntaamassa koululle, samalla miettien ketkä ovat freshmaneja, ketkä upperclassmaneja ja ketkä senioreita. Pian tunnistinkin joukosta kaksi äijää: Tadaakin ja Ichiron, pukeutuneena samanlaisiin vaatteisiin. Nostin kättä isoveljelleni juostessani kadun yli kaksikon seuraan jolloin jatkoimme yhdessä lukiolle.

Eteemme avautui näkymä Kasumimashitan Lukioon. Koulun etupiha oli melko suuri verrattuna edellisen koulumme pihaan; piha oli suurta nurmikkoa jossa risteili kivilaatoista kyhätyt kävelypolut joiden reunoilla kasvoi pensaita. Pihan takaosassa, etuovien lähellä oli pyöreä suihkulähde jonka keskiosasta pulppusi vettä. Pihalla oli myös useita puistotuoleja. Itse rakennus oli harmaa ja kolmikerroksinen, ja ylhäältäpäin katsoen se muodosti epämääräisen H-kirjaimen. Kävelimme keskimmäisellä polulla katsellen ympärillemme. Useat oppilaat parveilivat siellä täällä erikokoisissa ryhmissä. Koulun edessä oli kaksi suurta pääovea, joiden läpi kuljimme sisälle.

Heti etuovista käveltyäsi eteesi avautuu suuri rivi metallisia kenkälokeroita. Laitoimme omat kenkämme lokeroihin ja otimme esiin valkoiset sisäkenkämme jotka laitoimme jalkoihimme. Meidät ohjattiin koulun juhlasaliin joka sijaitsi melko lähellä lokerikoita. Juhla-sali oli eräänlainen auditorio: ovet olivat ylhäällä, näyttämö alhaalla ja välissä oli helvetisti penkkejä. Näin kaikki näkivät mitä lavalla tapahtui. Kävelimme jonkin matkaa portaita, valitsimme sen penkkirivin minkä parhaimmaksi näimme ja istahdimme alas punaisille, pehmustetuille penkeille. Kaikkien saavuttua paikalle koulun rehtori tuli pitämään jonkinlaisen puheen uudesta kouluvuodesta, freshmaneista ja niin edelleen. Päästyämme pois tilaisuudesta astuimme toisessa kerroksessa olevaan kotiluokkaamme. Luokassamme oli yhteensä 36 oppilasta. Pöydät olivat kiiltäväksi hiottua puuta ja samoin olivat tuolitkin. Opettajan astuessa luokkaan menin omalle paikalleni luokan oikeaan alakulmaan ikkunan viereen. Kyllästyin miltei heti opettajan puhumiseen jolloin keskittymiskykyni herpaantui ja katselin ikkunasta näkyvää etupihaa ja sen takana jatkuvaa metsää ja naapurustoa.

Tuntien loputtua lähdimme Tadaakin ja Ichiron kanssa kiertelemään koulun puisia käytäviä. Käytävillä oli kuitenkin tungos oppilaita, ojentelemassa mainoslappusia kerhoistaan. Koitimme pysyä näkymättömissä koska emme tosiaankaan halunneet mihinkään kerhoon. Väkijoukon seasta tuli esiin käsi joka tarttui minua hihasta ja veti ulos turvaan, jolloin Tadaaki ja Ichiro seurasivat perässä. ''Et sinä raukka tuolla kauaa kestä'', isoveljeni Daichi tokaisi ja päästi irti hihastani. ''Annas kun arvaan; sinäkin haluat meidän liittyvän johonkin kerhoon?'', kysyin nojaten seinää vasten. ''No, niin. Kyllä. Mutta tämä onkin erilainen kerho; se ei vaadi minkäänlaisia urheilutaitoja saati musikaalisia kykyjä. Tulkaa perässä niin näytän'', hän sanoi viittoen meitä seuraamaan. Katsahdimme kavereideni kanssa toisiimme ja päätimme seurata veljeäni. Hän johdatti meidät takaisin pääkerrokseen jota kautta kävelimme käytävälle jossa ei ollut ketään. Myöhempien tutkimusten mukaan tällä käytävällä oli tyhjien luokkahuoneiden lisäksi ainoastaan pyykkihuone ja kauan sitten hylätty pimiö jota käytettiin valokuvien kehittämiseen.

Menimme käytävän perälle jossa oli alas johtavat portaat. Kävelimme niitä pitkin veljeni perässä joka aukaisi niiden alapuolella olevan oven. Valojen syttyessä olimme koulun kellarissa. Seinät sekä lattia olivat karheaa sementtiä, ja ilma oli tunkkaista. Käytävän seinillä oli ovia luultavasti varastohuoneisiin, sähköpääkeskukseen, vesistökeskukseen ja sen sellaisiin. Veljeni johdatti meidät tämän perälle ja aukaisi oikealla puolella olevan oven. Se oli meille kuitenkin pienehkö yllätys; astuttuamme ovesta olimme kotoisassa, olohuonetta muistuttavassa huoneessa. Lattialla oli punainen kokolattiamatto, seinät olivat tummaa puupanelointia ja katonrajaan asetetuista ikkunoista puhalsi raitista ilmaa. Keskellä huonetta oli kaksi räsyistä vihreää sohvaa ja yksi ruskea nahkasohva. Sohvien edessä oli kahvipöytä jonka takana suuri putkitelevisio jonka alapuolella oli suuri määrä erilaisia videosoittimia ja pelikonsoleita. Huoneen takaosassa oli kokonainen jääkaappi, tiskiallas ja pieni pöytä jonka ympärillä oli tuoleja. Nurkkaan asetetulla kirjahyllyllä oli radio josta soi parhaillaan jokin soft-rock-kappale. Katossa oli pari loisteputkilamppua jotka täyttivät huoneen himmeällä valkoisella valolla. Paikka oli täydellinen hengailuun.

Sohvilla istui parhaillaan kaksi muuta oppilasta lepäilemässä ja pöydän ääressä istui yksi muu oppilas lukemassa kirjaa. He kaikki nostivat vain päätään nähdessään veljeni mutta pomppasivat pystyyn huomatessaan meidät. ''Daichi, sinä toit ököjä!'', yksi oppilaista huusi. ''Kerhon tulevaisuus on taattu!'', toinen oppilas karjaisi nostaen kätensä ilmaan. Astuimme peremmälle tutkaillen paikkaa jolloin käännyin isoveljeni puoleen; ''Niin että mikäs-''. ''Kahvikerho'', isoveljeni vastasi ennen kuin olin ehtinyt edes kysyä; ''Tämä on kahvikerho. Nimensä mukaisesti juomme täällä kahvia ja hengailemme''. Pöydän ääressä istunut silmälasipäinen oppilas astui lähemmäksi ja alkoi puhua: ''Kahvikerhon löysi tuntemattomaksi jäänyt oppilas noin viitisen vuotta sitten. Hän tutkiskeli luvatta koulun kellaria ja sattui löytämään tämän saman huoneen. Tätä huonetta käytettiin väliaikaisena opettajienhuoneena kauan aikaa sitten käydyn remontin vuoksi. Löytönsä seurauksena hän sai idean ja pyysi perustaa kerhon kyseiseen huoneeseen.

Koska hengailukerho ei ollut hyväksyttävä, hän mietti mistä muusta hän pitää. Hän piti kahvista ja nimesi kerhon Kahvikerhoksi. Se oli hyvä tekosyy saada hengailla täällä. Hän kutsui useita kavereitaan kerhoon ja osti myöskin kahvinkeittimen. Aikojen kuluessa tämä oppilas kuitenkin alkoi tehdä kerhosta oikeasti Kahvikerhoa kehittelemällä mitä maukkaampia kahvireseptejä. Hän jopa kirjoitti lehtiön jossa hän arvosteli erilaisia kahveja'', hän sanoi osoittaen sinistä, hieman revennyttä muistivihkoa kirjahyllyllä. ''Nyt kun tiedätte että kerhossamme on kyse kahvin juomisesta ja hengailusta, haluatteko liittyä?'', silmälasipäinen oppilas jatkoi. Kaikki muut kerholaiset, veljeni mukaan lukien, kumartuivat meitä päin. Katselimme toisiamme ja nyökkäsimme hymyillen; emme tienneet mitään parempaa kuin hengailu. Ja kahvi. Kahvi on hyvää.


	7. Luku 7: Puisto

Koulun alusta oli kulunut kolmisen viikkoa ja olin jo alkanut tottua lukioon. Koulupäivien jälkeen vetäydyimme aina kellariin viettämään aikaa. Isoveljeni kavereineen olivat joskus niin jaloja että antoivat meidän olla kolmistaan kerhohuoneessa ja menivät itse tekemään jotain muuta. Tämä kerta oli samanlainen. Avasin huoneen oven ja näin Tadaakin ja Ichiron istuvan sohvalla lukien kerhon perustajan vuosikirjaa, katsellen oppilaiden kuvia ja miettien kuka olisi Perustaja. Olin käynyt lainaamassa musiikkiluokasta akustisen kitaran jonka laitoin nojaamaan seinää vasten ja yhdyin kaksikon kanssa lukemaan vuosikirjaa. Kirjan alussa on aina omistajan nimi, mutta tässä se oli sutattu olemattomiin. Pystyimme vain päättelemään kuka olisi voinut perustaa tämän mainion kerhon. Hetken päästä nappasin kirjan pois Ichiron kädestä ja totesin: ''Riittää tällainen, tänäänhän meidän piti kokeilla uutta reseptiä''. Käännyin Tadaakin puoleen: ''Onko sinulla ainekset?''. ''Aina valmiina'', Tadaaki sanoi nostaen muovikassin laukustansa. Tänään meidän oli tarkoitus kokeilla yhtä Perustajan resepteistä: Valkoista Toffeekahvia. Resepti on salainen, mutta voin kertoa sen verran että siihen tarvitaan valkosuklaata ja toffeeta. Aika yksinkertaista.

Aloimme kokkailemaan pöydän ääressä. Kahvin ollessa viimein valmista kaadoin meille jokaiselle kupillisen. Nostimme maljan ja hörppäsimme yhdessä. Tadaakin ja Ichiron ilmeistä päätellen he ajattelivat samaa kuin minä; tämä oli vitun herkullista. Löhöilimme sohvilla siemaillen mahtavaa kahvia kun puhelimeni alkoi soida. Laskin kahvini kahvipöydälle ja menin huoneen nurkkaan vastaamaan. Se oli Ui. En ole käynyt hänen luonaan sitten valmistujaisjuhlan, mutta olen toki pitänyt häneen yhteyttä. Esimerkiksi parisen päivää sitten hän intoili kuinka hänen oma siskonsa Yui oli löytänyt tiensä johonkin musiikkikerhoon. ''Ai hei, mitä asiaa'', vastasin puhelimeen. ''Heippa. Miten sinulla menee?'', Ui vastasi aina yhtä ystävällisellä äänensävyllä.

Katselin takanani löhöilevää kahta jätkänpuolikasta, huokaisin huvittuneena ja vastasin: ''Täällä menee ihan hyvin. Lukio on alkanut mukavasti eikä ole ollut oikein ongelmia. Olen muuten parhaillaan kerhohuoneessa''. ''Mukava kuulla. Kahvikerhoko se oli? Te siis teette kahvia?'', Ui kysyi. ''Kyllä, äsken kokeilimme erästä reseptiä joka oli yksi parhaimmista tähän asti. Sinun täytyy joskus maistaa tätä'', vastasin. En ole kylläkään varma juoko Ui kahvia. ''Mhm, selvä! Sinua ei ole muuten näkynyt aikoihin, haluaisitko tehdä jotain tänään?'', kuului puhelimestani. Hän oli oikeassa, en ole nähnyt häntä pitkään aikaan. Ei tekisi pahitteeksi tavata häntä taas; ''Juu, eiköhän se järjesty. Soittelen sitten kun voin tulla''. ''Hienoa! Nähdään sitten, näkemiin!'', Ui hihkaisi ja sulki puhelun. Kätkin puhelimen takaisin taskuuni ja kävelin kitaralaukun eteen.

Avasin sen jolloin sen sisältä paljastui kiiltävä teräskielinen Yamahan akkari. Nappasin sen käteeni, kaivelin plektran kotelon taskusta ja menin sohvalle istumaan. Varmistettuani että kitara on vireessä aloin soittaa yhtä viisua jota olen opetellut. Se oli helppo soittaa mutta kuulosti silti aika nätiltä. Tadaaki ja Ichiro vain istuivat sohvilla juomassa kahviaan, nauttien kerhohuoneen rauhasta ja kuunnellen kitaransoittoani. Saatuani kappaleen loppuun hiljaisuus valtasi kerhohuoneen ja tuli melko tyhjä olo. Ichiro kuitenkin äkkäsi jotain ja alkoi kaivelemaan laukkuaan; ''Niin muuten, minä toin sen VHS-kasetin''. Hän veti esiin vanhan kotelon ja kävi asettamaan sen soittimeen. Ichiro sanoi omistavansa joitain 80-luvun TV-sarjoja kasetilla ja sovimme katsovamme yhden jakson tänään. Pistettyään kasetin pyörimään asetin kitaran alas ja aloin juomaan omaa kahviani katsoen videota.

Sarja oli tehty vuonna 1984, Yhdysvalloissa. Siinä oli japaninkieliset tekstitykset jotta ymmärtäisimme jotain. Sarja kertoi nuoresta katupunkkarista joka vahingossa löytää valtion allekirjoittaman kirjeen ja samalla paljastaa suuren huijauksen. Kotelon takakannessa oleva esittelyteksti ei kertonut enempää, mutta se riitti herättämään meidän mielenkiintomme sarjaa kohtaan. Heti videon alussa soi geneerinen 80-luvun tyylinen tunnusmusiikki, taustalla pyörien klippejä sarjan jaksoista, esitellen näyttelijät ja tekijät. Alkutekstit kestivät parisen minuuttia jolloin itse jakso lähti käyntiin. Sen puolen tunnin ajan tapitimme televisiota, siemaillen kahviamme ja syöden Tadaakin tuomia perunalastuja. Taustamusiikki oli mahtavaa kuunneltavaa ja näyttely oli mestarimaista. Jakso kului melko nopeasti ja kohta katsoimmekin rullaavia lopputekstejä. ''Se oli aika siisti'', Tadaaki tokaisi, mussuttaen samalla perunalastuja. Ichiro venytteli ja sanoi: ''Katsotaan huomenna toinen jakso. Ja keitetään samanlaiset kahvit''. ''Todellakin. Minä voin tuoda ainekset tällä kertaa'', sanoin ja nousin sohvalta.

Siivosimme nopeasti kerhohuoneen, sammutimme valot, lukitsimme oven ja kapusimme ylös kellarista. Kävelin koulun toiselle puolelle palauttaakseni kitaran musiikkiluokkaan, jonka jälkeen kävelin lokerikoille jossa Tadaaki ja Ichiro minua jo odottelivatkin. Aloimme kävelemään yhtä matkaa kotia, jutellen niitä näitä. Heitin itseni pois taloni kohdalla ja nostin kättäni hyvästiksi. Äitini oli parhaillaan lakaisemassa terassia. ''Ai, sinä tulitkin jo kotiin'', hän sanoi huomattuaan minut. ''Juu, terve'', vastasin ja menin sisälle. Eteisestä näin olohuoneen kahvipöydän ympärille kertyneen tyttöjoukon. Pikkusiskoni oli tuonut taas ystäviään kylään. Potkin kengät pois jaloistani, tervehdin siskoani ja kapusin rappusia pitkin yläkertaan. Matkalla omaan huoneeseeni kuulin isoveljeni huoneesta raivoamista. Kuulin pelikonsolin ohjaimen paiskautuvan maahan ja kuinka veljeni kiroili hiljaa itsekseen. Kohta kuitenkin kuulin: ''No jos vielä kerran''. Naurahdin itsekseni ja astuin huoneeseeni. Nakkasin laukun sängylleni, avasin vaatekaappini ja vaihdoin päälleni arkivaatteet. Paljon rennompi olo.

Käynnistin tietokoneeni ja menin selailemaan seuraamaani keskustelupalstaa. ''Eiväthän nämä pellet osaa mitään'', mutisin itsekseni lukiessani käyttäjien postaamia tuloksia eräästä videopelistä. Naksautin rystysiäni, käynnistin pelin ja aloin pelaamaan; ''Näin se tehdään''. Puolessa tunnissa olin jo lyönyt keskustelupalstan parhaimman tuloksen. Peli oli melko yksinkertainen luotihelvetti. Hahmosi oli alapuolella ja ammuit ylhäältäpäin tulevia vihollisia jotka tulittivat armotta. Keskustelupalstalaiset eivät ole huomanneet vihollisien jättämiä aukkoja ammusten välissä jonka takia he ovat saaneet niin huonoja pisteitä. Herpaannuin hetkeksi ja menetin viimeisen lisäelämäni. Peli oli päättynyt. Postasin tulokseni palstalle ja muutamassa minuutissa minulle alkoi sadella onnitteluita ja kiroamisia. Joku idiootti jopa uhkasi ilmiantaa minut huijaamisesta. Tällä pellellä oli parhaimmat pisteet ennen kuin minä astuin kuvioihin. Huono häviäjä, mutta minkäs mahdat.

Lueskelin palstaa kunnes havahduin; minun piti soittaa Uille. Nappasin puhelimeni pöydältä tuijotellen sitä vähän aikaa, huokaisin ja valitsin Uin numeron luettelosta. Hän vastasikin melko nopeasti. ''Niin, tuota, minä olisin nyt vapaana'', tokaisin puhelimeen ja iskin kämmenen otsalleni saman tien; tuon olisi voinut muotoilla paremminkin. ''Mahtavaa. Tuota, en ole oikeastaan kotona. Olen puistossa, kotini lähellä. Tiedätkö mitä puistoa tarkoitan?'', Ui vastasi. Kaivelin mielestäni puistoa ja kysyin: ''Sellainen missä on lampi?''. ''Kyllä, juuri siinä!'', hän vastasi. ''Asia selvä, olen siellä piakkoin'', sanoin pyörähtäen tietokonetuolissani. ''Selvä, nähdään!'', Ui sanoi ja sulki puhelun. Pyörin pari ylimääräistä kierrosta tuolissani, laitoin tietokoneeni lepotilaan ja lähdin ulos. Päästessäni kadulle katsoin ylös: taivas oli sininen. Venyttelin päätäni ja lähdin kävelemään katua pitkin oikealle.

Minulla kesti hetki tunnistaa paikkoja ja löytää tie puistoon. Piakkoin sen löysinkin ja lähdin kävelemään asfalttipäällysteistä kävelypolkua pitkin. Ympärilläni oli sekametsää ja maaperä oli rikasta. Puistossa oli minun lisäkseni muutama lenkkeilijä. Saavuin aiemmin näkemälleni lammelle jota ympäröivät kirsikkapuut jotka kukkivat parhaillaan. Lammen pinnalla kellui vaaleanpunaisia terälehtiä, näky oli kaunis. Kävelin lammen reunalle ja aloin tutkailla sen ympärystää vain huomatakseni että täällä ei ollut kovin montaa ihmistä. Näin kauniina päivänä olisi täydellistä käydä näin kauniissa puistossa. Katselin ympärilleni hieman tarkemmin kunnes näin lammen toisella puolella olevalla penkillä istuvan Uin. Sen enempää tuumaamatta lähdin hölkkäämään suurta, ameban muotoista lampea ympäri.

Saapuessani perille hätkähdin näystä: Ui oli pukeutunut kauniiseen, vaaleanpunaiseen hameeseen joka ylsi polviin asti. Tämän päällä hänellä oli valkoinen pikkutakki. Hänen hiuksena olivat sidottu rusetilla keltaisen nauhan sijaan. Tuulen puhaltaessa kirsikankukkia ja auringon saadessa hänet kimaltamaan näky oli kaunis. Yhtä kaunis kuin tämä puisto, yhtä kaunis kuin tämä päivä, yhtä kaunis kuin elämä. Tuijotin häntä hetken sanaakaan sanomatta kunnes hän huomasi minut; ''Ai, sinä tulitkin jo''. Hän hymyili ystävällisesti. Havahduin aatoksistani; ''A-ai, juu, hei'', ja istahdin hänen vierelleen katselemaan lampea. Lampi heijasti taivaan sinisyyttä erittäin kirkkaasti ja sen pinnalla uiskenteli muutama sinisorsa. Tuuli puhalsi vienosti hiuksiini istuessani valkoisella puistopenkillä, asetettuna keskelle nurmea, Uin oikealla puolella. Puistossa ei ollut ketään muuta, oli rauhallista. Kauempaa kuuluva liikenteen ääni tukahtui nopeasti, ja pystyin rentoutumaan. Minä pidän tästä paikasta. Hiljaisuus kuitenkin alkoi käydä pikkuhiljaa kiusalliseksi. ''Mitä pidät vaatteistani?'', Ui kysyi, varmaankin aloittaakseen juttelemisen. ''No... ihan nätit ne ovat'', vastasin. Vastaukseni oli melko lailla aliarvioinen; hänen vaatetuksensa oli kaunis kuin mikä.

''Mukava että se näyttää hyvältä, ostin tämän eilen mutta mietin näytänkö hyvältä siinä'', Ui sanoi pidellen hameensa helmaa. ''Vai niin'', mutisin vastaukseksi. ''Ai niin, toin meille myös evästä'', hän hoksasi ja nosti pärekorin viereltänsä. Hän laski sen väliimme aukaisten sen: voileipiä, kolme teekuppia, teekannu, keksejä... Hetkinen. Kolme? Kolme teekuppia? Ei kai vain... ''Juhuu, Ui!'', kuulin kuinka joku huusi takaani. Käännyin katsomaan ja näin Junin juoksevan meitä kohti kättään vilkuttaen. Jun kiersi penkin ympäri ja istui minun ja Uin väliin. ''Kas hei, Jun. Oliko ikävä?'', tervehdin sarkastisesti. ''Oli, hirveä ikävä. Meinasi tulla masennus'', hän vastasi tajutessaan sarkasmini. Hymähdin huvittuneena, tämä tyttö osasi olla hauska. Ui laski korin syliinsä ja ojensi meille teekupit joihin hän kaatoi teetä.

Hän laski korin vierelleen ja aloimme siemailemaan teetä, edessämme erittäin kaunis lampi. Juuri tällaisia hetkiä olen kaivannut elämääni. Rauhallisia hetkiä, jolloin ei tarvinnut mitään muuta kuin kauniin puiston, kupillisen hyvää teetä ja kaksi mahtavaa ystävää. Osasin nauttia hetkestä, onnistuin viimein löytämään rauhan. Päässäni eivät enää pyörineet kysymykset ja ajatukset kuten aina tähän asti. Pystyin unohtamaan täysin puiston ulkopuolella tapahtuvat asiat. Tällä hetkellä maailmaani kuuluivat ainoastaan lampi, sen pinnalla uiskentelevat kirsikankukat ja sorsat, vierelläni istuvat kaksi tyttöä sekä kädessäni oleva tee. Nautittuani teen laskin kupin vierelleni, nojasin taaksepäin ja suljin silmäni. Annoin puiston rauhan, auringon lämmön sekä hellän kevättuulen tuudittaa minua. Jossain vaiheessa, jostain syystä, nukahdin.

Vihreä valo leijaili... Ja se meni pois; Heräsin siihen, että joku ravisteli minua. Yritin aukaista silmiäni mutta taivas oli liian kirkas ja se häikäisi, joten luovuin yrityksestä. Pian ravistelu loppui ja sain olla rauhassa. ''Älä nyt sentään lyö!'', kuulin jonkun huutavan. Se sai minut hätkähtämään hereille. Lakkasin nojaamasta penkin selkänojaa vasten ja pomppasin istumaan. Vasemmalla puolellani istuva Jun oli kohottanut kämmenensä, valmiina iskemään minua poskelle. Asetin käteni kasvojeni eteen suojaksi ja huusin: ''Hereillä ollaan!''. Jun laski kätensä; ''Anteeksi, minä vain hieman innostuin''. Hän asetti sormen suunsa päälle ja esitti mahdollisimman viatonta, mokoma. Puistin päätäni ja huokaisin; ''Niin, noh, jos olisit lyönyt minua, olisin kai iskenyt vaistonomaisesti takaisin. Silloin kummallakaan meistä ei olisi ollut kivaa''. Junin ilme muuttui vakavaksi ja hän tuntui ymmärtävän tilanteen. Tietenkin minä vain pilailin, mutta halusin olla varma, ettei minua herätettäisi tällä tavalla enää koskaan.

Näin Junin ylitse hänen vierellään istuvan Uin joka oli edelleen hieman kauhuissaan äskeisestä. Hän kuitenkin näytti pikkuhiljaa rauhoittuvan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Ui nappasi viereltään eväskorin ojentaen sitä minulle että voisin ottaa jotain sen sisällöstä. Minulla ei ollut kovin nälkä joten päätin jättää voileivät väliin. Niiden sijaan nappasin pari suklaatäytteistä keksiä. Ne näyttivät kotona leivotuilta. Haukkasin palasen ja kehoni vaipui syvään nautinnon tilaan; nämä olivat helvetin hyviä keksejä. Huomasin myhäileväni onnesta jolloin nielaisin suupalan ja paransin ryhtiäni. Se oli kuitenkin jo liian myöhäistä, nimittäin vasemmalla puolellani istuva kaksikko oli jo huomannut reaktioni. Hymyilin, nostaen kädessäni olevaa keksiä; ''Nämä ovat hyviä''. ''Kiitos, leivoin ne tänään päivemmällä'', Ui vastasi iloisena. Jotenkin olin arvannut näiden olevan Uin tekemiä. Ahmaisin sormieni välissä pitelemäni keksin ja puistelin muruset pois farkuiltani.

Voimakas tuulenpuuska alkoi puhaltaa takaapäin. Siis se oli oikeasti voimakas; roskat lentelivät, puut taipuivat ja niin edelleen. Olin vähällä itsekin lentää kumoon. Uilla kuitenkin oli huonompi tuuri; keltainen rusetti, jolla hänen hiuksensa olivat sidottu poninhännälle, kiertyi irti ja lähti tuulen mukana lentämään. Ui koitti napata sen ilmasta mutta hän oli liian hidas. Tuuli lakkasi jolloin hiusnauha leijaili keskelle lampea johon se sitten putosi kelluskelemaan. ''Voi ei'', kuulin Uin voihkivan; ''Se on isosiskoni nauha. Hän lainasi sen minulle sillä ehdolla että pidän siitä hyvää huolta''. Asia oli tosiaan kiperä, lammen keskusta oli liian kaukana rannasta eikä siellä saanut uida. Ajattelin sanoa 'voi harmi' tai jotain sinne päin, kun näin Uin surullisen ilmeen. Se sai minut tuntemaan hieman surua itsekin. Halusin auttaa häntä siinä tilanteessa. Katsahdin taas lammelle päin ja koitin saada ideoita. Mistään ei löytyisi kovin suurta keppiä jolla nauhan saisi ongittua vedestä. Aaltoilu saattaisi siirtää nauhan rantaan, mutta tuulta ei ollut ja kivien heittely aiheuttaisi vain ongelmia. "Aaltoilu", päästin suustani. Jun kääntyi katsomaan minua kyselevän näköisenä; ''Mitä, onko sinulla muka jokin idea?''. Aloin taputtaa kantapäälläni maata hieman hermostuneena; ''Taitaapi olla''.

Nousin seisomaan ja kävelin eväskorin luokse. Kumarruin ja nappasin yhden voileivän päältä leipäosan. Revin sen kolmeen osaan varmistaakseni että minulla olisi monta yritystä. Pyöräytin jokaisen osan palloksi ja varmistettuani että ne pysyivät kasassa, lähdin kävelemään lammen rantaa pitkin. Ui ja Jun lähtivät seuraamaan minua, tietämättä mitään ideastani. Pysähdyin kohtaan jossa hiusnauha oli lähimpänä ja tarkistelin ympäristöä. Nappasin nyrkistäni leipäpalluran, varmistin heittosuunnan ja viskasin sen sitten lampea päin. Leipäpallo lensi hiusnauhan yli molskahtaen sen lähelle, aivan kuten olin suunnitellut. ''Kuulin kyllä sinun puhuvan aaltoilusta, mutta jopa minä huomaan että tuo ei näytä tehoavan'', Jun tuumasi kumartuen minuun päin, kädet puuskassa. Katsahdin häntä mutta en sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan osoitin sormellani leipäpalluran suuntaan.

Lammella uiskentelevat sinisorsat suorastaan ryntäsivät leipäpalan luokse, luoden pienen aallon. Aalto sai hiusnauhan virtaamaan rantaa päin. Junin ilme kirkastui ja hän näytti tajuavan ideani, samoin Ui. Tarkistin lentoradan varovasti ja heitin toisen leipäpalan. Sekin laskeutui hiusnauhan taakse jolloin sorsat uivat kilpaa sen luokse. Hiusnauha lähti taas virtaamaan rantaa kohti. Se oli jo aika lähellä rantaa ja sen olisi saanut noukittua parimetrisellä oksalla, mutta en halunnut vaivautua. Sen sijaan nakkasin viimeisen leipäpalan veteen jonka luokse sorsat kokoontuivat, samalla ajattaen hiusnauhan ihan rannan viereen. Käännyin Uin puoleen(jonka hiukset olivat alhaalla); ''Näetkös, ei se tuon vaikeampaa ollut''. Kävelin kiviselle rannan reunukselle. Vesi oli noin 30 senttiä alempana kuin reunus. Kumarruin noukkiakseni hiusnauhan vedestä, kun sora kenkieni alla sai minut liukastumaan, ja putoamaan pää edellä veteen. Jo puolimatkassa tiesin, ettei minulla olisi enää mitään tehtävissä, mutta yritin silti huitoa käsilläni.

Vesi ei ollut kovin syvää, mutta koska pohja oli hiekkaa, en satuttanut naamaani iskiessäni sen pohjaa vasten. Pian muu kehoni seurasi perässäni, ja jalkani iskeytyivät myös veteen. Olin tehnyt puolivoltin, joten makasin vedessä selälläni, pää rantaa kohti. Makoilu kesti vain sekunnin murto-osan jolloin refleksini alkoivat toimia ja pakotin itseni nousemaan pintaan. Pääni pompatessa veden pinnalle hengitin syvään ja ravistelin märkiä hiuksiani. Aloin tutkailla ympärilleni ja nappasin vieressäni lilluvan hiusnauhan. Tämän ryökäleen takia minä tänne putosin, joten halusin varmistaa, etten tehnyt tätä turhaan. Kapusin rannan kivireunuksen päälle, läpimärkänä ja vettä tihkuen. Minulle iski pieni paniikki ja aloin hakkaamaan taskujani, vain huomatakseni että olin unohtanut kännykkäni kotiin. Onneksi. Katselin kädessäni olevaa keltaista hiusnauhaa ja ojensin sen Uille. Ui oli kuitenkin kauhistunut. Samoiten Jun. He molemmat näyttivät hieman pelästyneen äskeistä.

Ennen kuin kumpikaan heistä ehti sanoa mitään, tokaisin: ''Olen kunnossa; mikään paikka ei ole murtunut, mihinkään ei satu. Olen vain märkä, siinä kaikki''. Tätä seurasi hiljaisuus. En ole ollenkaan varma auttoiko sanomani, joten ojensin hiusnauhaa uudestaan Uin suuntaan. Hetken epäröiden hän kuitenkin otti sen vastaan. Hän kumarsi syvään; ''Kiitos, kiitos tosi paljon''. ''Ei se mitään'', tokaisin ja riisuin hupparini pois yltäni ja aloin puristamaan hihoja saadakseni ylimääräisen veden pois. Rannekelloni oli vedenpitävä joten siitä ei tarvinnut huolehtia. Ui katseli toimiani hetken, ja painaen katseensa maahan hän epäröiden kysyi: ''Haluaisitko... Haluaisitko tulla meille peseytymään?''. Tämä sai minut hieman hätkähtämään ja huomasin puristavani hihaani niin lujaa että se meinasi muuttaa muotoaan. Nolostuin ja aloin epäselväsi änkyttää: ''No, öö... siis, tuota... Äää...''. Huomasin myös hieman punastuvani. Vierellämme seisova Jun piti kämmentä suunsa edessä ja kikatti melko äänekkäästi. Katsahdin hänen suuntaansa vihaisesti; ''Ole sinäkin siinä hiljaa''. Hän jätti tiuskimiseni huomioimatta mutta lievensi kuitenkin nauruaan.

Tästä ei tullut mitään, joten päätin ajatella Uin pyyntöä. Jos en huomioinut skenaariota jossa lukiolainen äijä oli kylpemässä samalla kun oven toisella puolella odotti kaksi nuorta tyttöä, asiassa oli oikeasti järkeä. En voisi lähteä kotiin näin märkänä. Saattaisin vilustua ja niin edelleen. Jos saisin peseydyttyä ja kuivattuani vaatteeni Uin luona, minun ei tarvitsisi huolehtia sellaisista. Hieraisin kosteaa naamaani otsasta leukaan, huokaisin ja sanoin: ''Okei, se on ihan hyvä idea''. Ui näytti hieman yllättyneeltä vastauksestani; ''O-oletko varma?''. Heitin hupparini olalleni; ''Olen. En oikein halua vilustua, joten vaatteiden kuivaaminen olisi ihan järkevää''. Uin ilme näytti kirkastuvan kun hän huomasi, etten kieltäisi tarjousta haukkuen häntä pervoksi ja kaikeksi muuksi. ''O-okei sitten, selvä! Lähdemmekö me nyt?'', hän kysyi. Nyökkäsin ja katsahdin Junia joka oli vieläkin hieman huvittunut tapahtuneesta. Palasimme penkin luokse josta Ui noukki eväskorinsa ja lähdimme yhtä matkaa kävelemään kohti Hirasawan taloa. Kävellessäni joka askeleelta kuului loiskuva ääni, koska sekä sukkani että kenkäni olivat märät. Melko epämukavaa.

Pienen kävelymatkan jälkeen seisoin Hirasawan talon pihakivetyksellä. Kävelimme etuovelle ja jätin jälkeeni märät kengänjäljet ja pienen vanan vettä. Astuessani eteiseen riisuin kenkäni mutta ennen kuin ehdin liikkua eteenpäin, Ui oli nostanut kämmenensä eteeni; ''Odota tässä niin tuon sinulle pyyhkeen''. ''Vien nämä lämpöpatterin päälle kuivumaan, käykö se?'', hän vielä kysyi, noukkien kenkäni maasta. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi jolloin Ui katosi melko äkkiä yläkertaan. Riisuin sukkani, koska ne tuntuivat nihkeiltä ja ällöiltä, ja tungin ne hupparini taskuihin. Farkkuni olivat myös melko nihkeän ja epämukavan tuntuiset, mutta niitä en ikävä kyllä pystyisi riisumaan. Jun oli asettautunut istumaan portaikon ensimmäiselle askelmalle ja huomasin hänen katselevan minua. Olin kysymässä häneltä jotain, kun hän osoitti sormella päätäni; ''Sinulla on hiekkaa hiuksissasi''. Sivalsin sormillani tukkaani vain nähdäkseni kuinka kynsieni alle tarttui hiekanjyviä.

Nojasin seinää vasten huokaisten ja tokaisin turhautuneena: ''Näin ei ole koskaan käynyt''. ''Siltä se hieman vaikuttikin'', Jun tokaisi ja livautti vielä; ''Se oli aika uskomaton sukellus''. Hän livautti naamalleen vahingoniloisen irvikissahymyn. Tuhahdin huvittuneena, puistelin päätäni ja sanoin: ''Olisi pitänyt tarttua jalkaasi ja vetää sinut mukanani, vesi oli nääs virkistävää''. Päästimme molemmat pienet naurahdukset jolloin aloin kuulla portaikosta askelia. Jun siirtyi sivuun tehdäkseen tilaa Uille joka kantoi pyyhettä. ''Tässä, voit kuivata itsesi tällä'', hän sanoi hieman hengästyneenä ja ojensi harmaata, paksuhkoa pyyhettä minulle. Otin pyyhkeen vastaan nyökäten kiitokseksi ja aloin kuivaamaan itseäni. Ensin käsiä, sitten kasvoja ja lopuksi hiuksia. Eivät ne täysin kuivuneet, mutta olo oli aikalailla mukavampi. Ui katseli touhujani, kunnes muisti jotain ja tokaisi: ''Ai niin, laskin sinulle myös kylpyveden valmiiksi''. Tunsin kuinka sisäinen minäni kompastui jalkoihinsa ja kaatui naama edellä tyhjyyteen, ja yritin parhaani mukaan pakottaa itseäni olla tekemättä samaa perässä.

Sen sijaan nyökkäsin myöntymisen merkiksi; ''Juu, kiitos. Arvostan tätä, ihan totta''. Uin helpottuneesta ilmeestä päätellen tämä oli vastaus jota hän oli kaivannut. Ojensin pyyhkeen takaisin hänelle jolloin hän saattoi minut yläkertaan. Huomasin, kuinka hänen siskonsa Yui makoili olohuoneen lattialla katsellen televisiota. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ja kysähti: ''Hei, mitäs sinulle on tapahtunut?''. Koska koko tarinan selittämiseen olisi mennyt liian kauan, osoitin läheisen lämpöpatterin päällä kuivuvaa hiusnauhaa(kenkäni olivat sen vieressä), ja tokaisin: ''Tuo tapahtui''. Yui vilkaisi ensin hiusnauhaa, sitten minua, sitten hiusnauhaa ja taas minua, kasvoillaan hämmentynyt ilme. Selitän hänelle asian myöhemmin ettei hänen tarvitsisi miettiä asioiden yhtenäisyyksiä koko lopun elämäänsä.

Ui ohjasi minut vielä yhdet portaat ylös jolloin olin Hirasawan talon ylimmässä kerroksessa, samassa kerroksessa missä olivat makuuhuoneet sekä kylpyhuone. Kylpyhuoneen ovi oli valmiiksi auki. Hän viittoi minua astumaan peremmälle mutta jäi itse huoneen ulkopuolelle. Hän osoitti oikealla puolella olevaa, ruskeaa lipastoa; ''Riisu vaatteesi tuon päälle ja levitä ne että ne kuivuvat''. ''Kun tulet kylvystä ja olet kuivannut itsesi, pue tuo kylpytakki päällesi'', hän neuvoi osoittaen vasemmalla olevaa lavuaaritasannetta jonka päällä oli valkoinen, nätisti viikattu kylpytakki. ''Asia selvä, oliko vielä muuta?'', vastasin yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimmat ymmärtävältä. Ui asetti etusormensa huuliensa päälle, katseli ylös ja mietti; ''No, tuota, ei oikeastaan. Siinä taisi olla kaikki''. Olin sulkemassa oven kunnes hän yhtäkkiä tokaisi: ''Ai niin, kun olen saanut kylpytakin päällesi, voit tulla olohuoneeseen, keitän sinulle teetä''. Nyökkäsi ja suljin oven, lukiten sen perässäni.

Nojasin lavuaaria vasten kumartuen eteenpäin nähdäkseni itseni tarkemmin lavuaarin yläpuolella olevasta peilistä. Vieläkin märät, ruskeat hiukseni olivat menneet silmilleni ja pystyin näkemään hiekanjyviä. Myös kulmakarvani olivat hieman sekalaisen oloiset joten suorisin ne parilla sormenliikkeellä. Ravistelin hupparini pois yltäni ja ripustin sen roikkumaan lipaston ylläolevasta naulakosta. Otin sukkani pois sen taskuista, levittäen ne lipaston päälle. Riisuin valkoisen t-paitani levitellen sen myös lipaston päälle. Yritin avata farkkujeni vetoketjua niin hiljaa kun mahdollista. Minun piti kylläkin potkia ne pois jalastani koska ne olivat näin märkänä tarrautuneet kiinni ihooni. Nyt seisoin Hirasawan kylpyhuoneessa pelkät alushousut päällä. En muista milloin viimeksi olisin tuntenut yhtä suurta ahdistusta kuin mitä nyt. Hengitin muutaman kerran syvää, varmistin että ovi oli varmasti lukossa, tutkailin huoneen läpi piilotettujen kameroiden varalta ja uskaltauduin riisumaan alushousuni. Levitin ne lipaston päälle muiden vaatteideni viereen. Heti kun olen saanut kylvettyä, puen alushousut päälleni ennen kylpytakkia, päättelin itsekseni.

Vilkaisin taas peiliä kohti vain huomatakseni että se oli menossa huuruun. Kylpyhuoneessa tosiaan oli melko lämmintä. Ui oli varmaankin järjestänyt asian että vaatteeni kuivuisivat nopeammin. Sopii ainakin minulle. Venyttelin käsiäni ja yritin rentouttaa itseni ajattelemalla että olisin omassa kylpyhuoneessani. Se jotenkin auttoi minua välttämään täydellisen hermoromahduksen. Avasin sinivalkoisen oven jonka toisella puolella oli kylpyamme täynnä höyryävää vettä. Varmuuden vuoksi testailin vettä sormillani vain todetakseni että se tosiaan oli mukavan lämmintä. Kipusin ammeeseen seisomaan ja aloin pikkuhiljaa laskeutua kunnes olin makuullani, vain pää vedenpinnan yläpuolella. Tunsin kuinka hiukseni lilluivat veden päällä ja aloin hinkata päänahkaani saadakseni hiekan pois. Pesin myös kasvoni, käteni ja jalkani koska näihin oli tarttunut likaa. Koko prosessiin meni noin kymmenen minuuttia. Normaalisti vietän kylvyssä pitemmän ajan rentoutuakseni, mutta nyt en ollutkaan kotona. Olin kauniimpaa sukupuolta edustavan ystäväni kylpyammeessa, joten rentoutuminen oli melko vaikeaa. En myöskään halunnut asettautua liian paljon taloksi.

Varmistettuani että olin varmasti puhdas, nousin ylös kylpyammeesta ja kaadoin päälleni vadissa olevan veden huuhdellakseni itseni. Ui ei antanut ohjeita siitä mitä tekisin kylpyammeelle, mutta koska ne on aina pitänyt tyhjentää, vedin tulpan ja annoin veden valua viemäriin. Olen varma ettei kukaan muu tahdo kylpeä samassa kylpyvedessä kuin minä. Kaakeliseinän naulakkoon oli ripustettu pyyhe jonka nappasin kouraani ja aloin kuivaamaan itseäni. Varmuuden vuoksi vedin pyyhkeen ylleni astuessani takaisin lavuaarien luokse. Varmistin taas että ovi oli varmasti lukossa ja otin pyyhkeen pois päältäni, levittäen sen lipastolle kuivumaan muiden vaatteideni seuraan. Sen jälkeen nappasin nopeasti valmiiksi kuivuneet alushousuni pukien ne päälleni. Nostin kylpytakin lavuaarin vierestä ja purin sen viikkauksestaan. Se oli miesten mallia, luultavasti heidän isänsä. Toivottavasti herra Hirasawa ei pahastu tästä. No okei, kuka tahansa perheenisä raivostuisi jos kuulisi että heidän tyttärensä olisi tuonut lukiolaisäijän kylpemään heidän taloonsa.

Puistelin päätäni unohtaakseni mokomat ja vedin kylpytakin harteilleni, sulkien sen napit ja vetäen vyön tiukasti ympärilleni. Kylpytakki ylsi nilkkoihin, joten voisin liikuskella ilman että tuntisin itseäni alastomaksi. Laittelin hiuksiani hetken aikaa peilin edessä, vedin syvään henkeä ja avasin kylpyhuoneen oven lukon. Katsahdin vielä kerran lipaston päällä kuivuvia vaatteitani ja raotin ovea varovasti. Yläkerran aulassa ei ollut ketään. Ovi kuitenkin kolahti johonkin. Kurkkasin oven toiselle puolelle ja näin sisälipokkaat. Ui oli varmaankin tuonut ne minulle. Hymyilin itsekseni ja vedin lipokkaat jalkaani, sulkien kylpyhuoneen oven perässäni. Aloin kävelemään portaita alas olohuoneeseen. Näin sohvalla istuvan Junin joka oli keskittynyt syömään kermamunkkia. Kävelyni sai hänet hätkähtämään mutta hän ei nostanut päätään. Oikeastaan hän painoi sen vielä alemmas.

Päästyäni alas puistelin päätäni ja tokaisin: ''Minulla on kylpytakki päällä, ei tarvitse ujostella''. ''N-niin, mutta silti...'', hän mumisi pitäen katseensa lattiassa, punastuen hieman. Olin sanomaisillani jotain mutta päätin olla hiljaa. Sen sijaan kohautin vain olkapäitäni ja istuuduin "vakiopaikalleni" sohvalle; kasvot kohti parvekkeen lasia. Edessäni olevalla kahvipöydällä oli pienelle, valkoiselle lautaselle asetettu kermamunkkeja, mutta teetä ei näkynyt missään. Samalla hetkellä keittiöstä kuului ääniä jolloin katsahdin sen suuntaan. Esille ilmestyi Ui, tarjotin käsissään. Hän katsahti minua, hätkähti ja suuntasi katseensa tarjottimeen. ''Hei oikeasti, olenko minä muka noin kamala näky?'', tokaisin turhautuneena, heittäen molemmat käteni sivuilleni vaaka-asentoon. Ui ei vastannut vaan nolostui entistä enemmän. Laskin käteni alas ja huokaisin jolloin Ui käveli peremmälle ja asetteli tarjottimella olevat teekupit kahvipöydän reunoille. Teen vieno tuoksu kantautui luokseni jolloin vesi herahti kielelleni.

Hieman epäröiden kapusin alas sohvalta istumaan kahvipöydän ääreen, vetäen kylpytakin hihat kyynärpäihin asti. Ui ja Jun liittyivät hitaasti seuraani pöydän ympärille, katseet edelleen aivan jossain muualla. Turhautuneena hyväksyin tämänhetkisen tilanteen ja nappasin edessäni olevan teekupin, siemaisten sen sisällä olevaa kellertävää teetä. Juotuani teen laskin kupin pöydälle ja suuntasin katseeni parvekkeen lasista ulos ja sitä kautta tyhjyyteen, syventyen omiin aatoksiini. Unohdin kokonaan ajankulun tiiraillessani taivaalla lentäviä pilviä ja miettien elämäni menoja. Jonkin ajan päästä hätkähdin siihen kun joku nyki kylpytakkini oikeasta hihasta. Puistelin päätäni yrittäen palata todellisuuteen ja katsahdin oikealle puolelleni; näin Junin pitelevän kiinni hihastani. ''Haloo, Eiji, kuuletko sinä?'', hän sanoi ja nykäisi uudelleen. ''Öh, tota, hä, siis, kyllä. Kuulen kyllä, olin vain aatoksissani'', vastasin änkyttäen. ''No hyvä'', Jun tokaisi mutta ei päästänyt irti hihastani. Sen sijaan hän veti siitä, joten nousin ylös antaen hänen johdattaa minua tietämättä mitään tilanteesta.

Hän vei minut kahvipöydän toiselle puolelle, television eteen. Television edessä oli kaksi vaaleanpunaista Playstation-ohjainta. Minun ei tarvinnut kysyä mitä hänellä oli mielessään, vaan istuuduin sopivan kauas televisiosta. Samalla vilkaisin taakseni vain nähdäkseni kahvipöydän olevan tyhjä, ja kuulin keittiöstä astioiden pesun ääniä. Ollessani ajatuksissani Ui oli kerännyt astiat. Pian Jun törkkäsi naamani eteen kasan erilaisia pelikoteloita; ''No, mitä haluat pelata?''. Tutkailin koteloita hetken aikaa ja oikeastaan tunnistin suurimman osan. Jotkut olivat hyviä ja jotkut taas joutaisivat jätemyllyyn. Pelien seassa ei oikein ollut tavaraa mitä minä yleensä pelailen; aikuisille suunnattuja ja väkivaltaa täynnä olevia pelejä. Hetken pohdiskeltuani valitsin yhden kotelon; ''Miten olisi tämä?''. Jun nappasi kotelon kädestäni, tutkaili sitä hetken ja tokaisi: "Sopii". Hän konttasi television luokse ja asetti pelilevyn konsoliin(joka oli myös pinkki), ja ryömi sitten takaisin viereeni istumaan.

Tiedän tämän pelin hyvin. Oikeastaan se on yksi lempipelejäni. Se on lumilautailupeli, jota voi myös pelata kaksistaan. Kuulin tutun tunnusmusiikin ja pian eteeni pomppasi aloitusvalikko. Vaiston varaisesti aloin näppäilemään valikkoja läpi; MultiPlay, Single Event, Peak 1, Snow Jam. Snow Jam on pelin ensimmäinen kenttä, mutta silti siihen ei koskaan kyllästy. Kitarakompin soidessa taustalla eteeni pamahti hahmonvalintaruutu. Valitsin vakiohahmoni, Griffin. Griff on vaaleahiuksinen teini sinisessä takissa, joka osaa heittää hyviä letkautuksia. Kustomoin hahmon nopeasti ja painoin sitten Valmis-painiketta. Käännyin sitten Junin puoleen joka oli hieman tokkurassa tietoisuudestani peliä kohtaan. Pian hän havahtuikin ja oli hänen vuoronsa valita hahmo. Hän valitsi satunnaisen naishahmon ja kustomoi tätä vain hieman, ja olimmekin jo valmiita kisaan. Pienen lataustauon jälkeen näimme omat hahmomme(sekä tietokoneen ohjaamat vastukset) lumisen mäen yläpuolella olevassa katsomon tapaisessa paikassa.

Heidän edessään olivat lasiset "portit" jota vastaan he nojautuivat kun lähtölaskenta alkoi. Laskennan loputtua portit paiskautuivat eteenpäin päästäen lumilautailijat laskemaan mäkeä alas. Yksi pelin ideoista on tehdä temppuja. Temppuja suorittaessa saa pisteitä, jotka täyttävät ruudun oikealla puolella olevaa mittaria. Mittarin ollessa täynnä saa käyttöönsä hetken kestävän boostin joka saa sinut menemään lähes äänennopeudella eteenpäin. Sain täytettyä oman mittarini vähän yli minuutissa ja ampaisinkin suoraan ensimmäiselle sijalle jonka jälkeen kaivelin muististani erään piilotetun oikotien sijainnin. Jun oli hieman ällistynyt mutta ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan hän yritti vaivalla opetella pelin kontrolleja. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua laskeuduin kaksoisvoltin avulla maaliviivalle, ja useita tietokonehahmoja seurasi pian perässä. Jun saapui kompuroiden maaliin, ja hänen perässään mateli loput tietokonehahmot. Pääsin ensimmäiselle sijalle, Jun taas kuudennelle. Valikkoruudun pamahtaessa takaisin näytölle laskin ohjaimen viereeni lattialle ja huokaisin.

Epäröiden käännyin hitaasti Junin puoleen joka tapitti edelleen television näyttöä. Puristin huuleni yhteen ja yritin keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Olin sanomaisillani 'hyvä kisa' tai jotain sen tapaista, kun Jun pudotti ohjaimen käsistään, antaen sen pudota matolle. Hän kääntyi nopeasti minuun päin ja tarrasi kylpytakkini rinnuksista, kiskaisten minut väkisin lähemmäs häntä. ''Miksi et kertonut että tiedät tämän pelin? Miksi et kertonut että olet niin hyvä tässä?'', hän alkoi huutaa, tuijottaen silmiini. ''No, siis, tuota...'', änkytin vastaukseksi. Jun veti minut niin lähelle itseään, että pystyin tuntemaan hänen lämpimän hengityksensä kasvoillani. Pystyin myös näkemään kauhistuneiden kasvojeni heijastuksen hänen ruskeiden silmiensä kautta, joita tuijotin edelleen lamautuneena. ''Miksi!?'', hän huusi, mutta ei kovin kovaa. Millisekunnin nano-osassa viesti tuli perille aivoihini jotka alkoivat välittömästi etsimään sopivaa vastausta. Vastaan tuli satoja error-viestejä ja systeemin kaatumisia omaan mahdottomuuteensa, joten tasan neljän sekunnin kuluttua vastaanotin viestin ja mumisin: ''...sori...''.

Jun tuijotti minua hetken vihaisena, mutta hellitti pian otteensa ja heittäytyi kauemmas istumaan. Päästyäni irti olin rösähtää lattialle, mutta refleksieni ansiosta sain otettuani itseni käsillä vastaan ja nostin itseni istumaan. Tilanteesta toivuttuani katsahdin Juniin joka istui sikiöasennossa, katsellen pudottamaansa ohjainta hieman nolon näköisenä. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän yllättäen naurahti ja tokaisi: ''Taisin hieman ylireagoida, anteeksi siitä''. Mieleni olisi tehnyt livauttaa jotain suvaitsematonta, mutta nielaisin nopeasti puheeni ja vastasin: ''Vai hieman? Niin, ehkä lievästi sanottuna''. Me molemmat hätkähdimme kuullessamme kikatusta ja käännyimme katsomaan sohvaa, jonka päällä Ui istui, käsi suunsa edessä ja pidätellen naurua. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli tullut takaisin olohuoneeseen ja varmaankin seurannut pelailuamme. Huomattuaan meidät hän hellitti kikatustaan, mutta pian hänen katseensa lasittui minuun, jolloin hänen naamansa valahti punaiseksi. Ihmeissäni katsahdin Juniin päin odottaen että hän tietäisi mistä on kyse, mutta myös hän oli punastunut.

Katseeni vaihteli näiden kahden välillä hetken aikaa, kunnes heitin käteni levälleen turhautuneena; ''No mitä?''. Uin sormi nousi varoen, osoittaen minua; ''Si... sinun... Sinun...''. Katsahdin taas Juniin, joka jatkoi: ''Siis, sinun...''. Hänkin nosti sormensa ja osoitti sillä kylpytakkiani. Hämmästyneenä vilkaisin alaspäin, ja samalla puolet aivoistani kuolivat; Junin kovassa otteessa kylpytakin solmi oli auennut. Intiimialue oli vain parin sentin päässä tulla näkyväksi, eli heille oli näkyvää vain kehoni, päästä vyötäröön. Mutta koska minulla oli alushousut ylläni, en olisi ollut täysin alasti. Nähtävästi sekin oli liikaa heille. Se oli liikaa myös minulle. Vedin nopeasti kylpytakkia paremmin ylleni ja solmin solmun takaisin. Tällä kertaa kaksinkertaisena. ''Noin, nyt on se hoidettu. Olisitte vain sanoneet'', tokaisin ja käännyin takaisin heidän puoleensa. Punoitus oli alkanut laskea ja he vaikuttivat hieman kiusaantuneilta. Totta puhuen itsekin olin melko kiusaantunut. Olohuoneen täytti vaitiolomme olematon ääni, ja aika tuntui matelevan.

Pian Ui kuitenkin puhui täyttääkseen tyhjyyden äänitaajuudessa; ''O-onko teillä nälkä?''. Minä ja Jun katsahdimme ensin toisiamme, sitten taas Uita odotellen jatkoa. ''V-voisin käydä hakemassa pizzaa syötäväksi, voisimme myös katsoa jonkin elokuvan'', hän sanoi. Totta puhuen se ei ollut huono ajatus, minulla oli oikeastaan melko kova nälkä. Eivätkä vaatteeni olleet varmaan läheskään vielä kuivuneet. Katsahdin Junia päin joka kohautti olkiaan, ja nyökkäsimme yhdessä Uille. ''No, tuota, hyvä'', hän sanoi ja nousi sohvalta. Ollessaan portaiden reunalla hän vielä tokaisi: ''Tulen kohta takaisin, odotelkaa te täällä''. "Okei", huusimme yhteen ääneen jolloin Ui katosi alakertaan ja pian kuulinkin ulko-oven käyvän. Tuijotin portaille päin hetken aikaa miettien, jolloin katsahdin Juniin päin. Nostin ohjaintani ja tokaisin: ''Miten olisi, kävisikö uusinta?''. Hän näytti hieman epäröivältä. Naurahdin, laskin ohjaimeni ja sanoin: ''No okei, miten olisi jos opettaisin sinua ensin?''. Hän nyökkäsi hieman innostuneena ja nappasi oman ohjaimensa maasta.

Tällä kertaa valitsin Junia varten yksinpelin ja tyhjän, harjoitusta varten tarkoitetun rinteen. Opetin Junille kaiken alusta lähtien, ja kerroin myös temppujen merkityksen ja kuinka niitä tehdään. Oppitunnin jälkeen otimme taas kisan. Tällä kertaa Jun pärjäsi paremmin, hän tuli kolmanneksi. Kolmannen kisan jälkeen hän oli jo toisena. Valitsin hieman haastavamman kentän, Metro Cityn, ja aloimme kisailla. Painalluksen lomassa hän tuli painaneeksi nappia, joka saa hahmon lyömään sivullensa, tönäisten minun hahmoni samalla kumoon. ''Wou!'', hän huudahti innostuneena; ''Miksi et kertonut että tässä voi tehdä näin?''. ''Koska olen itsekin melko haka käyttämään sitä'', tokaisin tuimana ja kurvasin Junin hahmon viereen, valmiina iskemään tämän kumoon. Samalla sekunnilla Jun kuitenkin käytti oman buustinsa ja kaahasi eteenpäin, suoraan maaliviivan yli. Hän tuli ensimmäiselle sijalle. Hän nosti kätensä ilmaan ja huudahti iloissaan. Olisin halunnut sanoa jotain, mutta en kuitenkaan tahtonut pilata hänen iloansa. Sen sijaan katselin hänen pienehköä voitonjuhlimistaan.

Samalla hetkellä kuulin etuoven taas käyvän, ja pian Ui ilmestyi yläkertaan, sylissään kaksi höyryävää pizzalaatikkoa sekä iso limsapullo. Hän laski ne takanamme olevalle kahvipöydälle, ravisteli käsiään ja kääntyi sitten Junin puoleen; ''Tuolla hyllyssä on DVD-levyjä, ota ne ja tuo tänne''. Seurasin katseellani Uin sormea joka osoitti ruokapöydän takana olevaa pitkää, matalaa puuhyllyä. Jun nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, pomppasi pystyyn ja suuntasi hyllyn luokse jonne hän kumartui valikoimaan DVD-koteloita. Samalla Ui vilkaisi vielä minua ennen kuin katosi kulman taakse keittiöön. Katselin televisioruudussa näkyvää tulostaulua ja tunsin omaksi velvollisuudekseni pysäyttää peli ja ottaa levy ulos. En nähnyt missään DVD-soitinta, joten nähtävästi käytimme Playstationia. Painoin konsolin Reset-painiketta ja nopeasti sen vieressä olevaa nappia joka sai konsolin sylkemään levypidikkeen pois. Otin levyn varovasti sormieni väliin, tarkistin sen naarmujen ja lian varalta ja suljin sen koteloonsa jonka pistin sivummalle.

Katselin hetken sumuisen neliön ympärillä pyöriviä väripalloja(joka oli muuten konsolin aloitusnäyttö), kunnes näin ikkunan heijastuksesta Junin nousevan pystyyn ja kävelevän luokseni, sylissään aimo kasa levykoteloita. Hän istahti vasemmalle puolelleni ja alkoi ladella koteloita lattialle vieri viereen. ''Miksi sinä nyt noin monta?'', kysyin häneltä nostaen kulmaani. Saatuaan kaikki kotelot lattialle, hän päästi saman, vanhan virneen ja tokaisi: ''Ne kaikki näyttivät niin hyviltä, etten voinut valita vain paria, joten otin ne kaikki''. Tämä ei yllättänyt minua lähes laisinkaan. Puistelin päätäni ja nappasin lähimmän kotelon käteeni. Tämä oli joku 90-luvulla tehty komedia-draama. Ei oikein minun mieleeni. Alkaessani selailla muita koteloita ja tutkiessani niitä tarkemmin huomasin, että kaikissa maksimi-ikäraja oli 12. Joukossa ei ollut myöskään sellaista mitä minä yleensä katsoisin; sotaa, kauhua, trillereitä, sen sellaista.

Nämä kaikki oikeastaan vaikuttivat "onnellisilta" elokuvilta. Ja jos eivät, niin niiden mieliala-asteikko oli vain neutraalina. Ei ollut mitään sellaista mikä aiheuttaisi itkukohtauksen tai kauhean masennuksen. Ei mitään mikä saisi sinut sulkeutumaan koko loppuviikoksi huoneeseesi tai hyppäämään katolta alas. Toisaalta, ehkä sellaiset filmit eivät oikein ollut naispuolisten henkilöiden mieleen. Kallistelin päätäni hieman hyväksyen oletukseni, ja käänsin seuraavan kotelon ympäri paljastaen sen takan olevan esittelytekstin. Kuten videopelienkin suhteet, tunnistin jotkut näistä elokuvista. Ja myös, kuten videopelien suhteen, jotkut olivat hyviä ja jotkut taas joutaisivat jätemyllyyn. Koska tunnistin koteloista vain pienen osan, minun oli helppo tehdä päätöksiä. Omatoimisesti vedin neljä koteloa eteenpäin, taputin yhtä sormellani ja sanoin: ''Valitaan näistä, käykö se?''. Jun tuntui suostuvan ehdotukseeni mikä oli melko yllättävää. Pian "yllättävyys" kuitenkin katosi kun Jun nosti yhden neljästä kotelosta, tyrkkäsi sen naamalleni ja sanoi silmät kirkkaina: ''Rakastan tätä elokuvaa''.

No olihan se loppujen lopuksi arvattavissa, mutta minua silti huvitti. En voinut olla peittelemättä naamalleni levinnyttä hymyä. Minun piti nyökätä pari kertaa ennen kuin Jun tajusi ymmärtäväni tilanteen ja veti kotelon pois naamaltani. Samalla hetkellä kuulin lähestyviä askelia ja Ui ilmestyi kulman takaa, mukanaan lautasia ja korkeita juomalaseja. Näytti siltä, että häneltä luonnistui niiden kuljettaminen vaivatta. Hän laski ne kahvipöydälle ja asetteli ne hienosti. Uin avatessa yhden pizzalaatikoista taivaallinen tuoksu valtasi Hirasawan olohuoneen. Myös Jun näytti nauttivan tilanteesta huomattavasti. Oikeastaan hän ei yrittänyt ollenkaan peitellä sitä. Refleksini saivat minut hieman hätkähtämään kun näin Uin vetävän vyötäröilleen sidotun veitsen esiin. Hän kohotteli sitä pizzan yläpuolella mittaillakseen, kunnes hänen katseensa suuntasi eteenpäin, aivan kuin hän olisi tajunnut jotain; ''Ai niin, oletteko jo valinneet elokuvan?''. Jun oli miettimässä mitä sanoa, kunnes nostin yhden kotelon; ''Miten olisi tämä?''. Ui tutkaili kotelon kantta pari sekuntia ja nyökkäsi myöntävästi; ''Tuo käy hyvin''. Hänen katseensa keskittyi jälleen pizzaan, ja tällä kertaa hän painoi veitsen siihen, alkaen tarkasti halkaista sitä kahtia.

Saadessaan viivan valmiiksi hän teki saman vaakasuuntaan. Katselin äsken näyttämääni koteloa hieman hymyillen itsekseni; tämä oli se filmi mitä Jun kehui rakastavansa. Laskin kotelon eteeni ja käännyin katsomaan Junia, jolla oli hieman hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän nosti kulmaansa ja kysyi: ''Miksi sinä nyt noin teit?''. Totta puhuen mietin vastausta hetken, ja sanoin sitten: ''En ole ennen nähnyt tätä elokuvaa, joten ei olisi pahitteeksi tutustua siihen, vai mitä?''. Toisin kuin olin luullut, Junin ilme oli edelleen hämmentynyt ja hän tokaisi: ''Ei meidän tarvitse katsoa sitä minun vuokseni tai jos sinä et sitä halua''. Päästin suustani melko kovan "Nääh"-äännähdyksen, jonka jälkeen sanoin: ''Minulle on aivan sama. Tärkeintä kuitenkin että kelpaa kaikille''. Junin hämmentynyt ilme oli kadonnut. Nyt hän näytti enemmän iloiselta. Kuulin takaani melko kovan suhahduksen, ja näin silmäkulmastani kuinka Ui kaatoi limsaa pullosta laseihin. Katselin hänen touhujaan hetken, käännyin Juniin päin ja sanoin: ''Tuota, sinä voit mennä tuonne istumaan, minä laitan elokuvan pyörimään''. Jun nyökkäsi, nousi ylös ja siirtyi.

Siirsin itseäni lähemmäs konsolia, avasin filmikotelon ja otin esiin levyn. Asetin sen levyasemaan ja painoin nappia jolloin se vetäytyi sisäänpäin. Tuijotin ruutua määräpäisenä odotellen että kuva "imeytyy" kaiken sumun taakse joka merkkasi sitä, että konsolin sisällä oleva levy on lähtenyt pyörimään. Konsoli päästeli tutun kuuloisia ääniä jolloin kuvaruutu vetäytyi kuin vetäytyikin sisäänpäin. Päästin äänettömän huokaisun helpotuksesta ja nappasin ohjaimen käsiini. Surffailin aloitusvalikoiden ja mainosten halki jolloin itse elokuva lähti pyörimään. Nousin varovasti, pitäen katseeni televisioruudussa ja kävelin "vakiopaikalleni" kahvipöydän ääreen. Nappasin eteeni asetetulla lautasella olevan pizzapalan, haukkasin siitä ja aloin haukkomaan happea koska se oli melko kuumaa. Kertojan alkaessa puhua keskityin tosissani ruudulla tapahtuviin asioihin.

Elokuva kesti noin puolitoista tuntia. Yllätyksekseni se oli oikeastaan melko hyvä. Tunnistin muutaman näyttelijänkin. Lopputekstien alkaessa rullata Ui venytteli käsiään ylöspäin, sanoen; ''Se oli hyvä elokuva''. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi ja sain jostain syystä halun venytellä itsekin. Ravistelin kylpytakin vasemman hihan alemmas ja vilkaisin rannekelloani; kello oli kuusi. En halunnut ilmoittaa lähdöstäni liian äkkiseltään, joten sen sijaan katselin ylöspäin ja mutisin: ''Ovatkohan vaatteeni jo kuivuneet...?''. Ui oli purkamassa pöytää kattauksistaan, vastasi: ''Mitä jos kävisit katsomassa'', ja jatkoi puuhailujaan. Tuumasta toimeen, nostin itseni seisomaan ja kapusin yläkertaan. Avasin kylpyhuoneen oven varovasti jolloin lämmin ilma paiskautui ulos ovenraosta. Astuin kylpyhuoneeseen, sulkien oven perässäni.

Tunnustelin farkkujeni lahkeita todetakseni että ne olivat melko kuivat. Eivät siis täysin kuivat mutta kyllä niillä pärjäsi. Nyökkäsin itsekseni ja lukitsin oven, varmistaen että lukko pysyisi varmasti kiinni. Tarkastelin huoneen vielä kerran läpi piilotettujen kameroiden varalta, jolloin avasin tuplasolmussa olevan kylpytakkini ja ravistelin sen lattialle. Nappasin farkut jalkaani, sitten sukat ja vedin vyöni ympärilleni. Laitoin käteni valkoisen t-paitani sisälle ja pudotin sen ylleni. Otin hupparini naulakosta ja heitin sen harteilleni, jonka jälkeen otin lattialla olevan kylpytakin, viikkasin sen parhaani mukaan ja laskin sen lipaston päälle. Pienen epäröinnin jälkeen päätin vielä keventää oloani, olinhan sentään kylpyhuoneessa. Käsienpesun jälkeen asettelin hieman hiuksiani peilin edessä ja kääntelin päätäni kuin mikäkin huippumalli kuvauksissa. Puin lipokkaat takaisin jalkaani ja astuin ulos kylpyhuoneesta, suunnaten alakertaan.

Ui ja Jun olivat minua vastassa, ja he saattoivat minut eteiseen jossa huomasin että myös Jun tekee lähtöä. Saatuani kengät puettua jalkaani käännyin Uiin päin ja kumarsin erittäin, erittäin syvästi ja nöyrästi; ''Kiitos, kiitos, kiitos tästä erittäin kohteliaasta vieraanvaraisuudesta minkä minulle soit''. En ole koskaan ennen kiittänyt ketään yhtä nöyrästi, enkä koskaan olettanutkaan tekeväni niin, mutta tämä olikin erikoistapaus. Ui hymyili ja kallisti päätään; ''Oli ilo auttaa''. Koko prosessi sai minut hieman punastumaan, ja vaikka en nähnytkään sen tapahtuvan koska naamani oli lattiaa kohti, tiesin Junin pidättelevän kikatusta vierelläni. Pihalle päästyäni vilkutimme toisillemme hyvästiksi, ja Uin sulkiessa etuoven käännyin ympäri ja aloitin kävelyn kohti kotiani.

Jun käveli vasemmalla puolellani ja hyräili itsekseen jotain kappaletta. Hän näytti iloisemmalta kuin edellisillä kerroilla jolloin kävelimme yhdessä. Hetken päästä hän kääntyi omalle talolleen jolloin hän vilkutti minulle hyvästiksi. Heitin kättäni ja jatkoin kävelyä. Katsoin taas rannekelloani ja pistin hölkäksi, halusin näes ehtiä kotiin ennen illallista. Ei sillä että minulla nälkä olisi, se ei vain ole hyvää käytöstä myöhästyä illalliselta. Hölkkä muuttui pikkuhiljaa juoksuksi ja pian huomasin juoksevani niin kovaa, että muut jalankulkijat väistivät minua jo kaukaa.


	8. Luku 8: Uimala

Ilman lämpenivät kunnolla, helteet iskivät ja yhtäkkiä kaikilla oli melko kuuma ja hikinen olo. Oli siis tullut kesä. Kesällä arkinen vaatetukseni ei muutu kovin rajusti: Farkkujeni tilalle otan tummanvihreät shortsini. Niin, ja saatan myös vaihtaa ohuempiin sukkiin. Siinä se. Huppari jää ylleni, vaikkakin joskus se tuntuu hieman ahtaalta. Koulumme jakoi meille lyhemmät versiot koulupukumme sinisistä housuista ja päällystakista. Molemmat olivat tehty ohuemmasta kankaasta, joten oleskelu lämpimässä säässä ei tuntunut tukalalta. Pian myös alkaisi kesäloma jota kaikki odottavat.

Hätkähdin hereille kuullessani ikkunani ulkopuolelta melko ison äänitorven tööttäyksen. Kierähdin tietokonetuolissani ja menin ikkunani luokse tarkistamaan tilanteen. Kaksi autoilijaa ne vain siellä rähinöivät. Melko äkkiä molemmat katosivat eri suuntiin. Haukottelin venytellen käsiäni, ja laskin käteni kipeän niskani päälle. Olin nähtävästi nukahtanut tietokonepöytäni ääreen viime yönä. Tuijotin pöytääni silmänurkkani kautta ja päästin uuden haukotuksen. Nostin edessäni lattialla röhnöttävän hupparini ja laitoin sen oveni vieressä olevaan naulakkoon roikkumaan. Tämän jälkeen nojasin pöytääni vasten ja heilutin hiirtä jolloin näyttö poistui lepotilasta. Nähtävästi olin ollut katselemassa jotain elokuvaa mitä oli kehuttu keskustelupalstalla. Mutta koska olin katsonut sen unisena, en oikein muistanut siitä yhtään mitään. Muistutin itseäni sen uudelleen katsomisesta ja suljin videontoistajani.

Väsyneellä kädelläni avasin huoneeni oven jolloin sieraimiini kantautui kahvin tuoksu. Kapusin portaat alas ja suuntasin keittiöön jossa isoveljeni selaili jääkaappia. Huomatessaan minut hän kääntyi minuun päin; ''Tiedätkö mikä on outoa? Vaikka kuinka avaan tämän jääkaapin, sinne ei koskaan ilmesty mitään''. Naurahdin itsekseni ja aloin kaivelemaan kuppia kaapista; ''Mikset sitten kävisi kaupassa?''. ''Nääh, Tamiko on jo hoitamassa sen homman'', hän mutisi ja tyytyi ottamaan jääkaapista mehupurkin. Sugimoto Tamiko, 14-vuotias, pikkusiskomme. Jos vanhempamme eivät ole paikalla, joko minä tai Tamiko pidämme tätä taloa yllä. Joskus näyttää siltä, että hän olisi ainoa lapsista joka on perinyt kaikki äitimme piirteet; pitkät, vaaleahkot hiukset, tummansiniset silmät, kauniit kasvot ja älykkyys. Isäni mukaan olen ottanut Tamikon ''siipieni suojaan'' jo erittäin varhain. Olen mietiskellyt isäni sanomisia ja hyväksynyt ne, koska se taitaa olla yksinomaan minun ansiotani että Tamikoa ei kiusata. Kukaan, joka tuntee minut, ei uskaltaisi tehdä niin. On tietysti sattunut pari erikoistapausta, mutta olen esitellyt itseni heille ''oman käden kautta''. Tamiko ei koskaan onnistu olemaan yksin, aina hänellä on se erityisen suuri kaveriryhmä mukanansa. Joskus minua mietityttää, puhuvatko he koskaan minusta mutta en ole viitsinyt kysyä asiasta Tamikolta.

''Hei, Eiji, HEI!'', isoveljeni Daichi karjui vieressäni. Hätkähdin, katsahtaen ensin häntä ja sitten kahviani joka jo tulvi kupin reunojen yli. Aatoksissani olin alkanut kaataa kahvia enkä huomannut kupin olevan täynnä. Ärähdin turhautuneena, laitoin pannun takaisin keittimeen ja aloin luutuamaan pöytää. ''Äläpäs sotke'', veljeni tokaisi ja katosi olohuoneen sohvalle juomaan mehuansa. Saatuani pöydän siivottua tein voileivän ja kuljetin aamiaiseni yläkertaan, omaan huoneeseeni. Käynnistin tietokoneeni ja kirjauduin keskustelupalstalle, ja huomasin käyttäjäni postilaatikossa olevan viestin. Eivät viestit mitään uutta ollut, mutta _yksityisviesti_ oli hieman eri asia kuin normaali viesti. Tunnistin viestin lähettäjän nimen heti: hän oli se sama tyyppi jonka huipputuloksen olin lyönyt parisen kuukautta sitten. Haukkasin palan voileivästäni, hörppäsin kahviani ja klikkasin viestin auki. Viesti meni seuraavasti:

 **Lähettäjä:** Irtasu912  
 **Vastaanottaja:** DaBlueLotu

 **Aihe:** Pahoitteluni

Parahin DaBlueLotu, viimeaikoina olen kerännyt rohkeutta lähettääkseni tämän erittäin nöyrän viestin sinulle, ja joka kerta kun olen vilkaissutkin sitä, olen uudelleenkirjoittanut sen kahdesti. Mutta nyt, kun aika on sopiva, nielen ylpeyteni ja uskallan viimeinkin painaa Lähetä-painiketta. Mutta itse viestiin:  
Kuukausia sitten löit oman ennätykseni OverMoeShooterMadnesissa. Ennen omaa ennätystäsi olin erittäin ylpeä omista huippupisteistäni, joten kun sain kuulla sinun lyöneen minut, se oli minulle suuri järkytys. Siitä syystä suutuin sinulle ja uhkasin ilmiantaa sinut huijaamisesta, jota et luultavasti koskaan tehnytkään. Asia on jäänyt vaivaamaan minua ja olen erittäin pahoillani tapahtuneesta. Oikeastaan, haluaisin oppia sinulta. Olen tutkinut pelitilastojasi ja viestejäsi, ja on huomattavaa kuinka paljon tiedät erilaisista peleistä. Haluan sinut opettajakseni, opettamaan minua erilaisten pelien seurassa. Pyydän sinulta tätä erittäin nöyrästi ja hartaasti. Toivottavasti luet viestini pian ja otat minuun yhteyttä livechat-käyttäjääni.  
(viestin loppuun oli liitetty hänen Livechat-käyttäjänsä tunnus)

Luin viestin moneen kertaan läpi enkä saanut siitä ihan heti mitään tolkkua. Siitä huolimatta lisäsin hänet oman Livechat-käyttäjäni kontaktilistaan ja muistutin itseäni perehtymästä häneen myöhemmin. Jatkoin foorumin normaalia selailua kunnes löysin uutisartikkelin uusimmasta pelistä jota aloin lueskelemaan, siemaillen kahviani.

Kuulin etuoven käyvän ja pikkusiskoni ilmoittavan tulleensa kotiin. Kävellessäni portaita alas näin Daichin ojentavan kättänsä Tamikolle; ''Saisinko vaihtorahat, pitäisi käydä itsekin ostamassa pari asiaa''. Tamiko painoi katseensa alaspäin ja punastui hieman. Hän käveli hämmentyneen veljeni ohitse ja laski kauppakassin keittiön pöydälle. Kävelin portaat alas ja menin Tamikon viereen, katsoen häntä kummaksuen. Minut nähdessään hän mutisi: ''Minä... minä... Hukkasin ne! Niin, aivan, ne menivät hukkaan! Putosivat kai taskusta tai jotain!''. Hän katsoi meitä molempia ja tajusi ettei hänen valheensa mennyt perille. Tamiko ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä valehtelija.

Kumarruin hieman päästäkseni hänen tasollensa ja katsoin häntä silmiin; ''Tamiko, kuka se oli?''. ''Mi-miten niin kuka?'', hän mutisi. ''Katso minua silmiin'', sanelin hänelle rauhallisesti mutta vakavasti. Hän nosti päätään hitaasti ja katseemme kohdatessa toistin kysymyksen: ''Kuka. Se. Oli? Ja missä?''. Hän katseli minua hiljaa miettien, painoi katseensa takaisin lattiaa kohden ja alkoi kertoa. Joku, luultavasti hänen ikäisensä poika, oli napannut vaihtorahat Tamikon kädestä kun hän oli tullut ulos kaupasta. Hän kertoi minulle minkä näköinen poika on ja mihin päin hän juoksi. Kuulin hänen äänessään pienehkö nyyhkytystä. Nyökkäsin hitaasti ja laskin käteni hänen päänsä päälle jolloin hän katsoi minua uudelleen. Hymyilin hänelle; ''Minä haen rahat takaisin, älä murehdi. Ei se sinun vikasi ollut''. ''Ä-älä sitten satuta ketään, ole kiltti'', hän sanoi nopeasti. Nyökkäsin hänelle hymyillen, kävelin eteiseen, pukien kengät jalkaani ja katsahdin isoveljeäni. Hän iski äänettömästi nyrkillä kämmeneensä ja nyökkäsin hänelle vastaukseksi. Hän virnisteli ja nosti peukkua. Katosin etuovesta ulos ja katsahdin aamupäiväistä taivasta. Pistin käteni taskuihin ja lähdin patikoimaan kohti lähikauppaamme.

Matka sinne ei ollut kovin pitkä, ja käveltyäni sen ohi suuntasin talojen välissä olevalle, varjoisalle sivukujalle. Pian tunsin veren pakkautuvan päässäni: näin vihreä-violetti-raitaiseen huppariin sonnustautuneen, siilitukkaisen pojan joka nojasi seinää vasten räpläten kännykkäänsä. Tamikon kuvauksien perusteella varas oli juuri tämä henkilö. Hengitin muutaman kerran syvään, rauhoitin itseäni ja aloin kävelemään hänen suuntaansa. Pysähdyin parin metrin päähän hänestä ja tokaisin: ''Hei, mitäs äijä''. Hän nosti katseensa kännykän ruudulta ja tuijotti minua hämmentyneenä. Livautin karismaattisen virneen naamalleni ja aloin hitaasti kävelemään häntä päin; ''Onko muuten siskoani näkynyt täällä?''. Poika ei edelleenkään vastannut mitään vaan tunki puhelimen taskuunsa. Jatkoin puhumistani: ''Tiiäksie, sellainen hieman minua lyhempi, ehkä sinun ikäisesi''. Poika ei vieläkään puhunut, vaan yritti näyttää mahdollisimman kovanaamaiselta. Pysähdyin metrin päähän hänestä, katsoin häntä silmiin, madalsin ääntäni ja aloin latelemaan: ''Vaaleat hiukset, valkoinen paita, siniset shortsit, sylissään kauppakassi''.

Tämän kuullessaan huomasin hänen hievan sävähtävän, mutta hän ei varmaankaan tahtonut menettää katu-uskottavuuttaan joten hän ei näyttänyt pelokkaalta. ''Mitä se sulle kuuluu, sä et ees tiiä kuka mä oon'', poika mutisi erittäin narsistisella äänensävyllä. Astuin lähemmäs häntä; ''Minua ei voisi paskan vertaa kiinnostaa kuka sinä pikku huoranpenikka luulet olevasi''. Hän näytti hieman pelokkaalta, mutta tunsin narsistisuuden ja ylimielisyyden hehkuvan hänestä. Ojensin kättäni hänelle ja aloin rauhallisesti selittämään: ''Nyt, pyytäisin siskoni vaihtorahoja takaisin jotka sinä niin kusipäisesti nappasit hänen kädestänsä kaupan edessä''. ''Haista paska'', poika livautti ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Vedin ilmaa hampaideni välistä yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena ja puhuin: ''Pitääkö meidän muka mennä tälle linjalle?'' Poika nosti keskisormeaan; ''Painu vittuun sinne sun lunttusiskos kanssa ennen kuin käy huonosti, vitun pelle''. Hieraisin naamaani, katselin ylöspäin ja huokaisin turhautuneena. ''No, okei, ihan miten vain. Ei sitten, hyvää loppuelämää vain'', tokaisin hänelle rauhallisena.

Parin, pitkältä kestävän sekunnin kuluttua iskin oikean käteni eteenpäin joka tarttui häntä kauluksesta kiinni. Vasemmalla kädelläni tartuin hänen hupparinsa alareunuksesta kiinni. Potkaisin häntä oikeaan nilkkaan jolloin hän seisoi hetken yhdellä jalalla. Tänä aikana vedin vasemmalla kädelläni ja työnsin oikealla kädelläni, saaden hänet kaatumaan selälleen maahan. Hetkeäkään epäröimättä kyykistyin, laskien oikean polveni hänen kehonsa päälle ja iskin häntä oikean koukun avulla kasvoihin. Katselin hänen kauhistunutta ilmettään sekunnin ajan, ja iskin sitten toisen kerran. Kolmannella kerralla hänen nenästään alkoi valua verta, ja neljännellä kerralla rystyseni aukesivat. Pieksin häntä vielä muutaman kerran kunnes nousin seisomaan ja vedin henkeä. Poika makasi maassa pidellen vuotavaa naamaansa, päästellen epämääräistä ulinaa.

Kävelin hänen vierellensä, kyykistyin ja sanoin matalalla äänellä: ''Missä rahat?''. Kaiken ulinan keskeltä hän kertoi rahojen olevan oikeassa taskussa. Otin rahat sieltä, varmistaen summan ja tungin ne taskuuni. Tämän jälkeen otin poikaa rinnuksista kiinni ja läpsyttelin häntä poskelle; ''Hei, huhuu, homo, katso minua silmiin kun puhu sinulle''. Hän katsahti minua peloissaan ja huomasin hänen narsistisuutensa vaihtuneen uskomattomaan nöyryyteen. Vedin häntä lähemmäs itseäni; ''Kukaan. Toistan, KUKAAN, ei vittuile perheeni kanssa. Jätä siskoni rauhaan, ja kerro tämä muille, korruptoituneille ghetto-neekerilarppaaja-kavereillesi, onko selvä?''. Poika alkoi nyökyttämään vimmatusti jolloin päästin hänestä irti ja aloin kävelemään poispäin. ''Älä pakota minua tulemaan uudestaan'', tokaisin ja poistuin kulman taakse. Katselin tärisevää, hieman veristä kättäni jonka pistin taskuuni ja lähdin kävelemään kotia kohti. Olen erittäin perhekeskeinen tyyppi, sitä ei käy kieltäminen.

Saavuttuani kotiin ojensin rahat veljelleni ja ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä mitään, näytin hänelle oikean käden rystysiäni jolloin hän nyökkäsi virnistäen. Kävellessäni portaille pikkusiskoni huusi olohuoneesta huolestuneena: ''Ethän satuttanut häntä, ethän?''. Puistelin päätäni hymyillen, pitäen oikeaa kättä taskussani ja kävelin yläkertaan, pesemään kättäni kylpyhuoneeseen. Kuivatessa kättäni vilkaisin itseäni peilistä ja jäin tuijottamaan kuvastustani. Tämä oli vaikka kuin mones kerta kun minun piti hieman opettaa katulapset tavoille. Minulla ja siskollani on eri tavat hoitaa asiat; minä puhun, ja jos se ei toimi, käytän fyysistä väkivaltaa. Siskoni taasen ainoastaan puhuu. Ei siis itse syylliselle, vaan jollekin aikuiselle. Tai sitten hän pysyy kokonaan vaiti asiasta. Hän näes tietää kuinka tärkeä henkilö hän on minulle. Tamiko on monesti kertonut arvostavan uhrauksiani, mutta sanonut aina että väkivalta ei ole ratkaisu. Tämähän ei siis ole minun vikani, ainahan olen yrittänyt puhumalla selvitellä asioita ensin. Joskus se on jopa toiminut, mutta ei aina, kuten nyt. Tämä on se luonne mistä olen puhunut. Se luonne, jota en halua paljastaa Uille ja Junille. Se luonne, jota yritän karkottaa itsestäni.

Aloin kuulla jostain vaimeaa huminaa, joten pidättelin hengitystäni kuullakseni sen paremmin. Se tuntui kuuluvan omasta huoneestani. Kun aukaisin oman huoneeni oven, näin puhelimeni värisemässä tietokonepöydälläni. Soittaja oli tuntematon. Tuijotin puhelintani muutaman sekunnin, avasin kannen ja vastasin puheluun; ''Haloo?''. ''Hei, Eiji!'', tuttu ääni hihkaisi toisesta päästä. ''...Jun? Miten sinä sait numeroni?'', kysyin tältä erittäin tutulta nuorelta naiselta. ''Ui antoi sen minulle'', hän vastasi. Suljin huoneeni oven jalkani avulla ja kysyin: ''Antoi, vai pyysitkö _sinä_ sitä?''. Puhelimen toisessa päässä oli hetken aikaa hiljaista, sitten Jun päästi hermostuneen kuuloisen naurahduksen ja jatkoi: ''Ei sillä ole nyt niin väliä. Kuule, etkös sinä silloin kerran sanonut ettet oikein tunne tätä kaupunkia?''. ''Näin on'', vastasin. Järkeni kuitenkin pisti minut miettimään kysymystä uudelleen ja lisäsin perään: ''Ei kai vain sinulla ole mielessäsi...?''. ''Lähdetään uimalaan!'', hän hihkaisi. Prosessoin saamaani tietoa hetken aikaa jolloin pistin käden naamalleni ja kaaduin rymisten lattialle. Nostin itseni istumaan, nojaten kirjahyllyä vasten ja nappasin puhelimeni lattialta.

Ennen kuin Jun olisi ehtinyt sanoa mitään, laitoin puhelimen melko lähelle suutani ja kuiskasin siihen: ''...miksi...?''. Jun päästi taas naurahduksen ja alkoi selittämään: ''Uimala avattiin viikko sitten, ja olen palanut halusta käydä siellä, varsinkin kun se on vasta remontoitu. Mutta en viitsisi käydä siellä yksinäni, eikä minulla ole ketään kenen kanssa menisin.''. Tämä tieto jotenkin rauhoitti minua ja sain nostettua itseni seisomaan. Kävelin ikkunani luokse katsellen keskipäivän porottavaa aurinkoa ja kysyin: ''Missä Ui sitten on?''. ''Ai, hän ei pääse tulemaan'', Jun vastasi. Nostin kulmaani ja kysyin: ''Miksi?''. Jun piti pienen tauon ennen vastaamistaan: ''Sitä hän ei kertonut. Kysyin häntä ensin, mutta hän vain sanoi että hänellä oli muita kiireitä eikä selittänyt sen enempää''. ''Olen siis viimeinen toivosi? Viimeinen tyyppi jota pyytäisit hengailemaan?'', kysyin Junilta. Puhelimen toisesta päästä ei kuulunut hetkeen mitään, kunnes Jun kuiskasi luuriin: ''...ehkä?''. En mahtanut itselleni mitään vaan purskahdin armottomaan nauruun, joka jatkui parikymmentä sekuntia.

Saatuani itseni kasattua vastasin puhelimeen: ''Joo, joo, ei siinä mitään, oli se arvattavissa. Ei se haittaa''. Toisesta päästä tuntui kuulavan huokaus helpotuksesta; ''Eli siis pääsetkö sinä tulemaan?''. Kohautin itsekseni olkapäitäni; ''Njaa, mikäs siinä''. Asia oli siis siltä osin sovittu. Jun kertoi minulle missä tapaisimme ja moneltako ennen kuin sulki puhelun. Ja minä kun luulin että hän vain veisi minut ostoskeskukseen tai vastaavaan, mutta uimalaan? Laskin puhelimeni pöydälle, kävelin vaatekaapilleni avaten sen oven ja tiirailin itseäni oven sisäpuolelle asetetusta peilistä; Nämä tummanvihreät shortsini ovat uimashortsit, joten niiden kuljettamisesta ei tarvitsisi huolehtia.

Nappasin vaatekaapistani vanhan, maastonvihreän reppuni, tyhjensin sen tämänhetkisen sisällön ja kävin kodinhoitohuoneessa hakemassa pyyhkeen jonka sujautin repun sisälle. Kävin huoneessani noukkimassa mukaani kännykkäni, lompakkoni ja hiuskampani, ja suuntasin alakertaan. Päästyäni portaiden alapäähän vilkaisin vasemmalle jossa näin siskoni puhumassa puhelimessa. En ole varma kenelle, mutta varmaankin jollekin hänen useista ystävistään. Hain keittiön kylmäkaapista pienen limsapullon janojuomaksi ja olin tekemässä lähtöäni kun siskoni kurkisti kulman takaa ja kysyi: ''Minne sinä olet menossa?''. Mietin vastaustani parin sekunnin ajan ja vastasin epäröiden: ''Kaverin kanssa uimalaan''. ''Ai, okei. Pidä hauskaa'', hän vastasi hymyillen ja jatkoi puheluaan. Nyökkäsin itsekseni ja astuin ovesta.

Tapasimme sovitussa paikassa: puistossa joka on vähän matkan päässä taloltani. Olen käynyt tässä puistossa usein kävelyllä ja rauhoittumassa kun sille on ollut tarve. Istuin kiviselle penkille ja tunnustelin laatoitettua maata joka oli lämmennyt kuumaksi. Katselin ympärilläni olevia asioita; vihertävää nurmikkoa, ruusupensaita, lehtipuita, leikkiviä lapsia... Jos joskus omistaisin valtakunnan, tällaisia paikkoja pitäisi olla joka kaupungissa ainakin kolme kappaletta. Pistin Aviator-tyyliset, violettilinssiset aurinkolasit silmilleni ja menin pitkäkseni penkille, antaen auringon lämmittää kasvojani. En ehtinyt maata kauaa kun kuulin lähestyviä askelia, joten nousin ylös ja vilkaisin vasemmalle. Se oli Jun. Nostin lasit silmiltäni ja tokaisin: ''Ai hei, sinä tuli...''. Jätin lauseeni kesken huomatessani hänen vaatetuksensa: Hänellä oli täysin valkoinen mekko yllänsä jonka helmat ylsivät polviin, ja ne olivat aalloiksi leikattuja ja sinisiä. Hän näytti nätiltä siinä, voin sanoa sen verran.

Hän huomasi minun tuijottavan hänen mekkoansa, jolloin hän kumartui tasolleni ja napsautti sormiaan. Hätkähdin, tajusin tilanteen ja suuntasin katseeni taivaalla olevaa lentokonetta kohti. Jun käveli luokseni, kumartui aivan viereeni ja kuiskasi ivallisesti: ''Pidätkö näkemästäsi?''. Yritykseni pidätellä punastusta epäonnistui ja muutuin vadelmaksi. Varmuuden vuoksi lakkasin myös hengittämästä. Junin huomatessa reaktioni hän purskahti nauruun, laski käden olalleni ja heitti naamalleen irvikissahymyn; ''No ei vain! Älä ota sitä tosissasi!''. Hermostuneisuuteni laantui nopeasti jolloin päästin itsekin naurahduksen. ''Niin, mietin vain että milloin sinä tuon olet hankkinut'', tokaisin hänelle kääntyessäni häntä päin. ''Ai, tämän? Ostin sen vaatekaupasta silloin kun juhlimme valmistujaisia, muistatko?'', hän vastasi. Nyökkäsin hymyillen ja nousin seisomaan, napaten reppuni maasta. ''Noh, mihis tästä?'', kysyin pistäen aurinkolasini kasaan ja tunkien ne taskuuni. Jun viittoi poispäin minusta; ''Mennään junapysäkille, josta matkaamme sitten uimalaan''.

Tuumasta toimeen, lähdimme kävelemään kohti pysäkkiä josta juna noukki meidät kyytiinsä ja matkasimme kohti uimalaa. En ole koskaan käynyt koko paikassa, koska minulla yksinkertaisesti ei ole riittänyt mielenkiintoa moiseen. Olisin toki joskus mennyt jos Tadaaki tai Ichiro olisivat pyytäneet minua, mutta ei vedessä polskiminen heitäkään hetkauta. Mutta älkää käsittäkö väärin; kyllä minä osaan uida, kiitos koulun uimatuntien. Olen myös käynyt pari kertaa rannalla, mutta viime kerrasta on pitkä aika. Lyhyesti sanottuna uiminen luonnistuu minulta, mutta en tee sitä vapaaehtoisesti. Juna pysähtyi jossain vaiheessa jolloin Jun viittoi minua nousemaan. Hetken päästä löysin itseni uimalan edestä, jossa minä ja Jun menimme omille sukupuolillemme tarkoitetuille pukukopeille. Etsin kaapin numerolta 0044 (4 on onnennumeroni), avasin sen ja aloin tunkemaan kenkiäni ja vaatteitani sinne(jättäen shortsit jalkaani, tietysti). Varmistin että kaappi on lukossa, nappasin repun maastani ja painelin ulos, altaille päin.

Toivuttuani auringon häikäisystä, eteeni avautui näyttävä näkymä suurelle altaalle. Katsellessa ympärilleni huomasin, kuinka paljon ihmisiä paikalla oli. Tämä ei tosin ollut yllättävää; kuka tahansa kykenevä/jaksava kävisi tällaisessa paikassa näin lämpimänä päivänä. Huomasin myös erittäin korkealta alkavan, sinisen vesiliukumäen. Tuohon minun olisi päästävä, huolimatta korkeanpaikankammostani. Totuttuani paikan mahtavuuteen aloin tiirailla ympärilleni, etsien Junia. Löysin hänet seisoskelemasta, läheltä naisten pukuhuoneen oviaukkoa. Hänellä oli yllään tummanpunaiset bikinit ja samanvärinen, hieman uimashortseja muistuttava alaosa. Hänellä oli olallaan hänen punainen laukkunsa. Hän näytti etsiskelevän puolestaan minua. Tein oikealla jalallani epämääräisiä heilautuksia hermostuneena ja aloin kävelemään häntä kohti. Jossain vaiheessa hän tunnisti minut muiden ihmisten joukosta ja heilutti kättään. Kävellessämme allasta kohti Jun alkoi kaivelemaan laukkuaan. Hän veti ulos puhallettavan rantapallon ja virnisti. Tuhahdin huvittuneena ja viitoin häntä antamaan sen minulle täytettäväksi.

Olimme uimalassa melko pitkän aikaa. Saattoihan siinä mennä muutama tunti. Junin mukaan nukahdin jossain vaiheessa aurinkovarjon alle, joten en ole varma ajankulusta. Istuin vähän matkaa altaista asetetun aurinkovarjon alla, hörppimässä limsaani ja katsellen pulikoivia ihmisiä, kun Jun ilmestyi viereeni kädessään kaksi jäätelöä. Nyökkäsin kiitokseksi ja otin jäätelön vastaan, jolloin Jun istahti vierelleni. Vähään aikaan ei kuulunut muuta kuin uimalan ääniä: veden loisketta, ihmisten mekastusta ja sen sellaista. Jun kuitenkin avasi suunsa: ''Tiedätkö, Ui ei _viitsinyt_ tulla mukaamme''. Tämä tieto hieman yllätti minut ja nostin kulmaani, odotellen jatkoa. Jun katseli edelleen eteenpäin, naama vakavana, ja jatkoi: ''Alkuperäinen suunnitelmani oli se, että me tulisimme kolmestaan altaille. Uille se olisi muuten sopinut, mutta hän vaikeni kun mainitsin sinut''. Katselin Junia ihmeissäni.

Avasin suuni, yrittäen keksiä jotain sanomista. Mutta en keksinyt mitään. Joten pysyin vaiti, antaen Junin jatkaa; ''En osaa laittaa tuota kauniimpaan muotoon. Suoraan sanottuna niin vain kävi. Hän ihan oikeasti kertoi niin, ettei "viitsisi" tulla mukaamme''. Minun oli sanottava jotain, muuten olisin kellahtanut kumolleni; ''Ei sinun olisi ollut pakko ottaa minua mukaan. Tuollaisessa tilanteessa olisit vain maininnut että jättäisit minut pois suunnitelmista. Minulle olisi ollut aivan sama olisinko päässyt mukaanne vai en''. Jun tuntui tulkitsevan puhettani sana sanalta. Viimeisen lauseen kuultuaan hän tuntui olevan hieman allapäin. Iskin itseäni kädellä otsaan ja aloin nopeasti selittämään: ''Äh, siis, älä ota pahalla. Minulla on ollut mukavaa ja olen kiitollinen että sinä ylipäätänsä ajattelitkin pyytää minua mukaasi. Arvostan tätä, ihan totta''. Pitkältä kestävän hiljaisuuden jälkeen Jun käänsi hitaasti päätänsä ja nyökkäsi hymyillen; ''Kiitos''.

Hän katseli vasenta rannettani, veti sen lähemmäs kasvojansa saadakseen paremman ymmärryksen rannekellostani ja tokaisi hieman hämmästyneenä: ''Oho, mites meillä näin kauan meni? Miten olisi, lähdetäänkö takaisin?''. Hieman ihmeissäni vedin ranteeni takaisin ja vilkaisin kelloa itsekin. Ei ollut vielä läheskään myöhä mutta olimme kai olleet täällä tarpeeksi kauan. Katsahdin Juniin päin, nyökkäsin hyväksyvästi ja painelimme pukukopeille. Junassa ei ollut yhtä paljon tungosta kuin aamulla, joten paluumatka sujui hieman rennommin. Tutkailin vaunun sisäosaa itsekseni, kun tunsin jotain olkapäälläni. Vilkaisin oikealle, ja huomasin sen olevan Junin pää. Hän näytti nukkuvan. Pää kellahti pois olkapäältäni suoraan reisieni päälle. Heitin käteni sivulle hätkähtäneenä, vedin ilmaa hampaideni välistä ja katselin ympärilleni. Ihmisiä ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kiinnostavan koko tilanne. Yritin miettiä tilannetta, mutta luovuin toivosta. Huokaisin, laskien käteni alas ja annoin Junin käyttää jalkojani tyynynänsä.

Pysäkkimme lähestyessä nostin Junin varovasti pystyasentoon ja ravistelin hänet hereille. Hän ummisti silmiään ja kysyi unisen kuuloisena: ''Mi... missä olemme?''. ''Aivan kohta omalla pysäkillämme'', vastasin hänelle hymyillen. Yllätyksekseni hän vastasi hymyyni. Jättäytyessämme pois junasta kävelimme hetken matkaa kunnes päädyimme risteykseen. Jun pysähtyi, kääntyi minuun päin ja tokaisi: ''Kiitos hauskasta päivästä''. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi; ''Kiitos sinulle, oli mukavaa. Meidän pitää tehdä tämä joskus toistekin''. Liikennevalojen vaihtuessa Jun lähti kipittämään suojatietä pitkin kadun toiselle puolelle, vilkuttaen minulle samalla. Heilautin kättäni ja katselin häntä, kunnes hän katosi näköpiiristäni. Jatkoin katua pitkin kävelyä, ja reittini kulki joen ylittävän sillan päältä. Keskellä siltaa ollessani huomasin auringon tekevän laskua. Olin tosiaan ollut melko kauan ulkona, pitämässä hauskaa. Nojasin sillan kaiteeseen, katsellen auringonlaskua ja sen oranssiksi värjäämää jokea. Minä _hymyilin_ koko maisemanihailun ajan. Saatuani tarpeeksi ympäristöstä sylkäisin jokeen ja jatkoin patikkaani kohti kotia.


	9. Luku 9: Syrjässä

Kesäni kului melko löysästi verrattuna edellisiin. Pari viikkoa uimalareissun jälkeen täytin 16 vuotta. Koska syntymäpäiväni ovat näin lähellä lukuvuoden alkua, olen yleensä luokkani vanhimpia. Juhlat eivät olleet sen isommat kuin viimeksikään; minut herätettiin onnittelulaululla ja äiti leipoi maukkaan kakun. Sain myös lahjoja ja onnittelukortteja postin kautta. Olen alkanut kyseenalaistamaan syntymäpäiviä; tietääkseni silloin juhlistetaan sitä, että on pysynyt elossa, ja lahjat ovat palkintoja. Vähän kuin nostaisi hahmonsa tasoa jossain videopelissä tai vastaavaa. Aikojen saatossa en tulisi kuitenkaan enää kuulemaan onnittelulaulua tai saamaan lahjoja, syntymäpäivät kun ovat lasten ja nuorten juhla. Ainoastaan heille se on tärkeää; askel kohti aikuisuutta ja tulevaisuutta. Kun on saavuttanut nämä merkkipaalut, syntymäpäivillä ei ole enää mitään muuta merkitystä kuin muistuttaa sinua siitä, kuinka pitkään olet pysynyt elossa tähän hetkeen asti.

Päivä päivemmältä olet lähempänä Parasta ennen-päiväystäsi ja jonain päivänä lakkaat olemasta. Kamalampaa on kuulla tapauksista, joissa potilaalle _on_ annettu hänen tuleva kuolinpäivämääränsä. Minulle ei ole koskaan tapahtunut niin, eikä kellekään läheiselleni. En silti voi olla ajattelematta, mitä sellaisten henkilöiden päässä on liikkunut sinä hetkenä. Mutta en minä tiedä, en sitten mitään. Tällaisia aatoksia kävin päässäni syntymäpäivieni jälkeisenä yönä, maatessani sängyllä. Minun pitäisi lopettaa ajattelu, ei ole hyväksi terveydelle. Koko kesän aikana en oikein tehnyt mitään.

Oleskelin omassa huoneessani selaten nettiä ja kävin kävelyillä, koulun ohella siis. Tapasin edelleen Tadaakia ja Ichiroa, mutta ainoastaan koulussa. En nähnyt heitä juuri lainkaan vapaa-ajalla. Kun he pyysivät minua ulos, kerroin etten jaksa nyt tai muuta sellaista. Jossain vaiheessa lakkasin saamasta tekstiviestejä ollenkaan. Asiaa ei otettu esille koulussa, ja perseilimme siellä kuten ennenkin. Tietääkseni välinpitämättömyyteni vapaa-ajalla ei ollut vaikuttanut suhteisiimme sen pahemmin. Kesäloman aikana meillä oli ainakin hyvä syy olla erossa toisistamme; molemmat olivat matkoilla, minä taas kotona. Koska minulla ei enää ollut muuta kuin omaa rauhaa, aloin syventyä aatoksiini. Kerran en jaksanut ajaa teinisänkeäni, joten päätin jättää parran kasvamaan. Kävin huoneeni ulkopuolella ainoastaan kylpyhuoneessa, keittiössä ja päästäkseni ulos kävelylle. Mitään muuta syytä minulla ei ollut. Minusta oli tulossa jotain, jostain syystä.

Oli kesäloman viimeisiä päiviä ja makoilin sängylläni, kasvot kohti kattoa, kämmen otsallani. Hiukseni sojottivat sinne tänne koska en oikein jaksanut välittää ulkonäöstäni yhtä paljon kuin ennen. Ikkunastani paistava iltapäivän aurinko lämmitti varpaitani, ja tuuletusikkunasta puhaltava puuska loi viileän ilmapiirin. Silmiäni aristi ja päätäni särki. Keskeytin ajatteluni kännykkäni alkaessa väristä tietokonepöydälläni. Käänsin päätäni ja katselin, kuinka puhelimeni liikkui tasaiseen tahtiin pöydän pinnalla. En jaksanut vastata, minua ei edes kiinnostanut kuka se oli. Hän varmaankin kohta tajuaa jättää minut rauhaan. Puhelin värisi itsensä alas pöydältä ja putosi suoraan siniseen, metalliseen roskakoriin. Korissa olevat paperilappuset tarjosivat puhelimelle pehmeän laskeutumisen. Hymähdin huvittuneena ja käänsin katseeni takaisin ylöspäin, kuunnellen roskakorini metallista värinää. Kuten arvasin, värinä loppui. Oli hiljaista. Oikeastaan, olo oli aika tyhjä. Ei aikaakaan, kun roskakori värähti ja puolen sekunnin päästä kuulin tutun viestiääneni. Oletettavasti se oli siltä, joka yritti soittaa minulle äsken. Asia häiritsi minua, joten pakotin itseni nousemaan ylös ja kävelin huoneen toiselle puolelle, kumartuen roskakorin viereen. Noukin kännykkäni kaiken muun roskan seasta. Nähdessäni kannen pikkunäytön katseeni sumeni sekunniksi. Tämä viesti oli eräältä tutulta. Ei tutulta, vaan ystävältä. Tytöltä.

 **Hirasawa Ui, 1 lukematon viesti** , luki kännykkäni pikkunäytössä. Vedin henkeä ja avasin kännykkäni kannen. Näppäilin ympäri valikkoa, yrittäen päättää pitäisikö minun soittaa hänelle takaisin, vaiko viestittää. Oli miten oli, halusin lukea hänen viestinsä ensin. Selailin tieni kansioon ja avasin viestin:

 **26.8.07, klo 16:21  
Lähettäjä: Hirasawa Ui  
**Hei, Eiji. En ole kuullut sinusta pitkään aikaan. Miten sinulla menee? Sinua ei ole näkynyt koko kesänä. Jopa isosiskoni kyselee perääsi. Myös Jun on hieman huolissaan. Ymmärrän, jos et pysty lähtemään mihinkään. Anna minun kuitenkin kuulla äänesi, että sinulla on kaikki hyvin. Yksi, pieni puhelu vain, okei? Soittele  
-Ui  
 **-**

En tiennyt mitä tehdä. Yritin nousta seisomaan, mutta se oli vaivalloista. Hoipertelin huoneeni läpi takaisin sängylleni, johon sitten rojahdin. Luin viestin moneen kertaan läpi, joka kerralla enemmän ihmeissäni. Huokaisin, lakaten lukemasta viestiä ja avasin puhelinluetteloni. Painoin Uin numeroa, ja puhelin alkoi tehdä soittoa. Nousin istumaan, pitäen luuria korvallani ja olin jännittyneenä. Jokainen tuuttaus tuntui olevan hitaampi kuin toinen ja niiden välimatkat pitenivät. Yksi tuuttaus katkesi kesken kaiken ja kuulin tutun äänen; ''Haloo?''. Avasin suuni vastatakseni tervehdykseen, mutta en saanut sanaa suustani. Puhelimesta kuului: ''...Eiji?''. Tämä sai minut havahtumaan ja aloin tietämättömänä änkyttää: ''Öh, tu-tuota... Hei...''. Puhelimesta kuului iloiselta kuulostava hengähdys; ''Terve, mukava kuulla sinut pitkästä aikaa! Kuinka sinulla menee?''. ''Noh, tuota... Hyvin, kai'', vastasin epäröiden, ja ennen kuin Ui oli ehtinyt vastata, jatkoin: ''...Ei kun siis ei, ei mene hyvin. Minulla menee huonosti, huonommin kuin koskaan ennen''.

Hiljaisuuden jälkeen Ui vastasi, vähemmän iloisena kuin äsken: ''...Ai...''. Kohta hän varmaankin kysyisi miksi, joten aloin miettiä vastausta etukäteen. Huokaisin syvään ja puhuin: ''...koska juuri nyt, olen yksinäinen ja se on oma vikani''. ''...voinko minä auttaa jotenkin?'', Ui kysyi, hieman huolestuneen kuuloisena. Vastasin: ''Et. Autoit jo, oli hyvä päästä kertomaan tämä jollekin luotettavalle. Anteeksi myös välinpitämättömyyteni parin viime kuukauden aikana, aikomukseni ei ollut huolestuttaa ketään, varsinkaan sinua tai Junia''. En pystynyt kontrolloimaan suutani, joten sanoin kaiken mitä ajattelin. ''Ai, no, sehän on kiva kuulla'', Ui vastasi, ja hänen iloisuutensa oli palannut. ''Tuota, miten olisi, haluaisitko tulla teelle?'', hän kysyi epäröiden. Aiemmin olin epävarma tällaisista asioista, mutta juuri nyt minua ei kiinnostanut sellainen. Halusin palavasti nähdä ystävän kasvot; ''Juu, kyllä se sopii. Tulenko siis teille?''. ''Aivan niin, odottelemme sinua täällä siskoni kanssa'', kuului puhelimesta. ''Asia selvä, olen siellä puolessa tunnissa, hei hei'', sanoin sulkien puhelun.

Heitin hupparini harteilleni, kävin kylpyhuoneessa selvittämässä hiukseni ja suuntasin alakertaan. Pikkusiskoni Tamiko makoili sohvalla, heilutellen jalkojaan ja puhuen puhelimessa. Katselin häntä vähän aikaa, tuhahdin huvittuneena ja kävin silittämässä hänen päälakeansa. Hän katsoi minua hieman kummaksuen, mutta ei sanonut mitään, vaan vastasi hymyyn ja jatkoi puheluaan. Astuin terassilleni ja vedin keuhkoihini viileää kesäilmaa, ja aloin kävelemään kohti Hirasawan taloa. Käveleminen tuntui matelevalta ja tahmaiselta, joten pikkuhiljaa kiihdytin vauhtiani ja aloin hölkkäämään. Tänä iltana Tadaaki palaisi takaisin lomalta, joten huomenna pyydän häntä hengailemaan, ajattelin itsekseni. En halunnut menettää välejäni vanhoihin ystäviini. Oikaisin talojen välissä olevan sivukujan kautta ja kapusin parimetrisen metalliaidan yli, säästäen muutaman minuutin. Laskeutuessani talojen toisella puolella olevalle kävelykadulle aiheutin kyseleviä katseita ninjailuni vuoksi, mutta en antanut sen haitata. Liikennevalon vaihtuessa jatkoin matkaani.

Saapuessani Hirasawan talon eteen jalkapohjani olivat tulessa, suussani maistui veri ja rintaani koski. En muista, milloin viimeksi olisin hölkännyt näin pitkän matkan. Tai no, olihan se enimmäkseen pikakävelyä, mutta kuitenkin. Tarkastaessani rannekellon huomasin säästäneeni 10 minuuttia aikaa. Kumarruin haukkomaan happea, ja saatuani itseni vähemmän rasittuneeksi, kävelin väsynein jaloin etuovelle ja painoin ovikelloa, edelleen hieman raskaasti hengittäen. Yllätyksekseni oven avaaja ei ollut Ui, vaan hänen siskonsa Yui. Oven avatessaan hänellä oli hymy kasvoillaan, mutta minut nähdessään hän muuttui vakavaksi; ''...kuka sinä olet?''. Kiristin hampaitani, huokaisin ja tuhahdin: ''Hei, nyt, oletko tosissasi?''. Jotenkin ärsyyntymiseni sai Yuin muistamaan minut; ''Ai, Eijihän sinä olet! Tule sisään!''. Naurahdin huvittuneena ja astelin sisälle.

Yui tarjoili minulle sisälipokkaat Uin sijasta, ja hän ohjasi minut yläkertaan. Päästessäni ylös, käännyin olohuonetta päin ja näin Uin istuvan olohuoneen kahvipöydän ääressä. Loin vahingossa katsekontaktin hänen kanssaan, enkä saanut katsettani pois hänestä. Suuri häpeäntunne alkoi virrata minussa; minua hävetti välinpitämättömyyteni Uita kohtaan. Seisoin portaiden vieressä, tuijottamassa hämmentynyttä Uita suoraan silmiin. Tuntui kuin hän näkisi sisimpäni, kuin hän arvioisi todellista minääni hiljaa. En saanut mitään sanotuksi, enkä pystynyt liikkua. Ui katkaisi katsekontaktin sulkemalla silmänsä, kallistamalla päätään ja tervehtimällä minua hymyillen. Se auttoi; pystyin taas liikkumaan, ja puhumaan; ''Öh, tuota, hei vain...''. Vaapuin itseni kahvipöydän ääreen ja istahdin alas. Nostin pääni nähdäkseni Uin paremmin; ''Ei ollakaan nähty pariin kuukauteen''. ''Ei niin, mukava taas nähdä sinua'', Ui tokaisi, ojentaen minulle teekupin täynnä hyvältä tuoksuvaa teetä.

Otin sen vastaan kiittäen, jolloin Yui istui pöydän oikealle puolelle kysyen: ''Mitä, olitko sinä jossain?''. Mietiskelin hetken vastaustani, ja tokaisin: ''Olin aatoksissani''. Yui näytti hämmentyneeltä kuin koiranpentu, ja se sai minut naurahtamaan. Myös Ui päästi pienen kikatuksen, ja Yuin hämmentyneisyys sen kuin vain kasvoi. Hieraisin silmääni ja tokaisin: ''Se oli vitsi, olin oikeasti kotonani''. Yui ei näyttänyt kuuntelevan minua, vaan hän taisi edelleen tulkita edellistä sanomaani. ''Aa! Nyt minä tajusin; aatoksissani, hehe'', hän tokaisi nostaen sormen ilmaansa. Hän myös kuulosti melko tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Katsahdin Uiin päin joka hymyillen puisteli päätään. Hän kysyi: ''Niin, mitä sinä teit sinä aikana kun olit kotona?''. Nostin kulmaani; ''Onko sillä väliä?''. ''Öh, ei kai, kysyin vain'', Ui vastasi, hieman loukkaantuneena.

Huokaisin, nojasin takanani olevaan sohvaan ja selitin: ''Minä ajattelin. En halunnut tavata ketään sinä aikana, halusin olla yksin, kaukana ihmisistä. Ihmiset osaavat pelottaa minua. Aika kun kävelen kadulla, tuntuu kuin jokainen vastaantulija halveksuisi ja arvostelisi minua hiljaa mielessänsä. Olen yrittänyt päästä sellaisesta ajatuksesta eroon, mutta se on melko vaikeaa. Niin, joten en tehnyt muuta kuin mietiskelin ja surffailin netissä. Olihan minulla pienehkö sosiaalinen kanssakäyminen tämän yhden henkilön kanssa netissä, opetin häntä näes pelaamaan erilaisia pelejä antamalla ohjeita. Sitä lukuun ottamatta en ole oikein tavannut ketään muuta kuin omia perheenjäseniäni loman aikana. Ikäni nousi myös yhdellä vuodella. Ei mitään sen kummempaa''.

Sisarukset katselivat minua hieman hämillään, ja näytti siltä että molemmat kuuntelivat koko jaaritteluni. Yuilla oli silmät hieman pyöreämpänä kuin Uilla, ja hän mutisi: ''...jaaaaaaaha...''. Ui tuntui ajattelevan sanomisiani hetken, kunnes hän hätkähti, nojaten pöydän yli minua päin ja kysyi kovaan ääneen: ''Oliko sinulla syntymäpäivät?''. Hieman säikähtäneenä äkillisestä lähestymisestä vastasin epäröiden: ''Öh, joo?''. ''Milloin?'', Ui kysyi perääntyen takaisin pöydän toiselle puolelle''. ''Kesäkuun puolessa välissä'', vastasin kuin asia ei olisi kovin tärkeä. Eihän se ollut, minulle on aivan sama kertoa syntymäpäiväni. Ui huokaisi; ''Olisin halunnut onnitella sinua''. Olin sanomassa 'ei sillä olisi ollut väliä', mutta mietin lausetta uudelleen ja päätin pysyä hiljaa, etten pahoittaisi Uin mieltä entisestään.

Oli hiljaista, eikä kuulunut muuta kuin satunnaista teen siemailua ja nurkkaan asetetun tuulettimen hurinaa. Erityisesti Yui vaikutti hieman kiusaantuneelta; hän katseli ympärilleen ja hän näytti tukalan oloiselta. Yhtäkkiä hän kuitenkin säpsähti pystyasentoon ja huudahti: ''Öh, ai niin! Koulumme järjestää kesäloman jälkeen festivaalit ja me soitamme siellä kerhoni kanssa!''. Katselin häntä hieman ihmeissäni; ''Öh, vai sillä lailla. Noh, katson, jospa voisin tulla kuuntelemaan''. Hymy levisi Yuin kasvoille, ja hän istuutui takaisin alas. Vierestä tilannetta seurannut Ui hoksasi jotain, ja sanoi: ''Ai niin, Eiji, sinähän sanoit soittavasi kitaraa?''. ''Tuota, juu?'', vastasin, nostaen kulmaani. Yui näytti sanattomalta. ''Odota tässä! Älä liiku mihinkään!'', hän tokaisi kovaan ääneen, nousi ylös ja juoksi yläkertaan. Katsahdin hämmästyneenä Uita päin joka vain hymyili vienosti. Yläkerrasta kuului oven ääni, ryminää, aivan kuin jotain olisi pudonnut pöydältä, ja taas oven ääni. Yui palasi nopeasti alakertaan, sylissään punainen sähkökitara.

 ****Katselin innostuneen näköistä Yuita ja hänen pitelemäänsä kitaraa. ''Tuota...'', ehdin saada sanotuksi ennen kuin Yui tyrkkäsi kitaran minua päin ja tokaisi: ''Näytä minullekin!''. ''Öh, joo, toki...'', mutisin, ottaen kitaran vastaan. Pyörittelin kitaraa käsissäni tarkastellen sitä. Koppa oli reunoilta punainen, mutta keskiosaa kohti se vaihtui pikkuhiljaa oranssiksi. Ulkonäöltään se oli nätti, mutta se oli myös melko painava. ''Gibsonin Les Paul, nämä ovat kuulemma hyviä'', tokaisin muistettua nähneeni kitaran jossain musiikkiesitteessä kauan sitten. ''Vai on se semmoinen?'', Yui mumisi hieman hämmentyneenä. Hänellä ei selvästikään ollut aavistustakaan, mistä puhuin. Voin vain kuvitella hänen valinneen kitaran sen ulkomuodon perusteella. Nappasin plektran käteeni ja aloin hiljaa rämpytellä alinta kieltä, yrittäen miettiä kappaletta. En saanut mitään muuta päähäni kuin erään balladin jonka olin joskus opetellut, koska se kuulosti hyvältä. Naksautin rystysiäni, asetin sormet Am-sointuun ja aloin soittamaan.

Hirasawan siskokset istuivat hiljaa ja kuuntelivat soittamistani. Olin harjoitellut tätä kappaletta enemmän kuin mitään muuta, koska halusin osata sen täydellisti. Tästä syystä en tehnyt yhtään virhettä soittoni aikana, joka oli vain hyvä asia; virhe olisi vain lannistanut tunnelman. Sähkökitaralla kuivasoittaminen tuntui hieman tahmaiselta ja tyhjältä, mutta se ei näyttänyt haittaavan ympärilläni olevia. Kielistä kuului ääni ihan hyvin. Parin minuutin soiton jälkeen vedin viimeiset soinnut, odotin että väreily loppuisi ja nostin hitaasti pääni. Uin hämmentynyt naama muuttui innostuneeksi, hän alkoi taputtaa ja sanoi: ''Tuo oli mahtavaa!''. Yui taasen pysyi hiljaa, mutta hänen silmänsä kimalsivat. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän avasi suunsa: ''...Eiji?''. ''Niin?'', kysyin, laskien kitaran varovasti maahan. ''Opettaisitko sinä minua?'', Yui kysyi. ''...tuota hä?'', vastasin hieman hämmentyneenä. Yui jatkoi: ''Kysyin, että voisitko sinä opet—''. ''Joo, siis, kuulin kyllä kysymyksesi'', sanoin keskeyttäen Yuin. Jatkoin: ''Mutta, miksi? Etkö osaa itse soittaa?''. Yui pysyi vaiti. Tarkastelin kitaraa ja tokaisin samalla: ''Kyllä voisi luulla sinun osaavan soittaa, kun olet kerran hankkinut ammattitason kitaran''. Yui pysyi edelleen vaiti. Katsahdin häntä silmäkulmastani ja sanoin tuimana: ''Vai hankitko tämän kitaran vain sen ulkonäön vuoksi?''. Yui punastui ja nyökkäsi hieman nolostuneena.

Katsoin lattiaa tuijottavaa Yuita jonkin aikaa, jonka jälkeen naurahdin huvittuneena; ''Vai niin''. Ojensin kitaran pöydän yli takaisin Yuille ja tokaisin: ''Se on hyvä kitara''. ''Öh, kiitoksia'', Yui vastasi, ottaen kitaran vastaan. Nojasin kahvipöytään kyynärpäilläni ja kysyin ihan vain mielenkiinnosta: ''Sinähän käyt Sakuragaokaa. Minkälaisia muut kerhon jäsenet ovat?''. Yui selitti pitkällä jaaritelmalla basistista, rumpalista ja pianistista(joka kuulemma teki hyvää teetä). ''Vai niin, mitä te teette siellä?'', kysyin, luullen Yuin kertovan musiikkityylistä tai kappaleista. ''Juomme teetä ja syömme leivoksia jotka ovat hurjan maukkaita!'', Yui sanoi innostuneena. Kyynärpääni lipsahti ja melkein iskin pääni pöytään hämmästyksestä; ''Tuota, ettekö te soita, tai edes harjoittele?''. Yui pisti sormen suunsa päälle ja katseli ylöspäin miettien; ''No, kai me joskus harjoittelemme''. Hän sai innostuksen puuskan ja nojasi pöydän yli minua päin; ''Niin, tänä kesänä menimme rannalla sijaitsevalle lomahuvilalle harjoittelemaan! Sain soittaa samalla kun ilotulitteet räjähtivät taustalla, se oli hurjan jännää!''. Huvila? Olin aikeissani kysyä jotain, mutta päätin pysyä hiljaa, nyökäten.

Loppuaika kului satunnaisen jutustelun lomassa ja pienehkön välipalan syönnissä. Keskusteluaiheiden loputtua Yui käynnisti television ja alkoi katsoa jotain viihdeohjelmaa. Mulkoilin televisiota kyllästymiseeni asti, ja aloin tutkailla ympärilleni. Kurkkasin sohvan yli nähdäkseni ruokapöydän takana olevan hyllykön. Katsahdin Uita ja Yuita, jotka molemmat tapittivat televisiota, ja suuntasin hyllykön luokse. Kyykistyin sen viereen ja aloin selailemaan sen kirjakokoelmaa. Monet niistä olivat romaaneita ja elämänkertoja. Nappasin kirjan jossa oli beigen värinen kansi, jossa oli vaaleanpunaisilla upotuksilla tehtyjä ruusuja. Kannessa ei lukenut nimeä, mutta sivussa luki kirjailija(joka oli täysin tuntematon minulle). Avasin kirjan ja aloin lukemaan ensimmäistä sivua. Huomaamattani syvennyin kirjassa kerrottavaan, melko psykedeeliseen tarinaan. En koskaan ajatellut pystyväni lukemaan jotain, joka on päältä katsottuna melko tylsän näköinen.

Olin lukenut muutaman sivun, kun tunsin värinän taskussani. Tarkastin äidiltä tulleen tekstiviestin joka kehotti minua tulemaan kotiin syömään. Tarkastin rannekelloni, huokaisin ja nousin seisomaan. ''Hei, tuota, minun pitäisi mennä kotiin'', tokaisin Uille, joka edelleen katsoi televisiota. Hän irrottautui ohjelmasta ja kääntyi minua päin; ''Selvä...''. Hän jätti lauseensa kesken, ja loi paremman silmäyksen minuun. Huomasin piteleväni edelleen sitä samaa kirjaa kädessäni. Olin laskemassa sitä takaisin, kun Ui tokaisi: ''Pidätkö siitä? Voit lainata sitä, jos haluat''. ''Öh, tuota, joo, kiitos'', mutisin vastaukseksi, vetäen käteni takaisin. Ui saattoi minut alakertaan, ja oven suulla nostin kirjaa sanoen: ''Milloin haluat tämän takaisin?''. Ui katseli kirjaa, ja vastasi hymyillen: ''Se on melko pitkä, joten ei tarvitse pitää kiirettä''. Vastasin hymyyn ja nyökkäsin, hyvästellen Uin. Tällä kertaa kävelin kotiin, ja ajankuluksi lueskelin pari sivua samalla.


	10. Luku 10: Sakura High Fest

Tuhertelin matikanvihkooni räjähdysefektejä kyllästyttyäni laskujen tekemiseen, jolloin kello soi, ilmoittaen koulupäivän päättymistä. Laitoin vihkoni oppikirjan väliin, ja pyyhkäisin kirjan alas pöydältä, suoraan koululaukkuuni. Vilkaisin ulos luokan ikkunasta kohti taivasta, joka ilmoitti että nyt on hyvä, alkusyksyinen sää. Tadaaki huusi minua luokan ovelta, jolloin ryntäsin lähtöä tekevien oppilaiden välistä ulos luokasta. Vielä ovensuussa heilautin kättäni luokkaan jääneelle Ichirolle, jolla oli siivousvuoro. Suuntasimme vaistonvaraisesti alakertaan, koulun vasempaan siipeen kellarin luokse. Kahvikerhon oven avatessamme tunkkainen ilma pamahti sieltä ulos. Nakkasin laukkuni sohvalle ja kiipesin avaamaan katonrajaan asetetun ikkunan. Huoneen ilma oli hetkessä raitis. Kävelin omilla rahoillamme ostamamme minijääkaapin luokse, ja kysyin Tadaakilta: ''Mikä maistuisi?''. ''No tuota... pistäs vaikkapa Lakritsi-Ilta'', hän tilasi, rojahtaen sohvalle lueskelemaan Perustajan suosimaa fantasiakirjaa.

Saatuani kupilliset pikimustan väristä kahvia valmiiksi, kaadoin niihin maitoa ja lorauksen mustaa elintarvikeväriä tuomaan tunnelmaa. Jätin pannun liedelle Ichiroa varten. Kiikutin kupin Tadaakille, joka otti sen kiittäen vastaan. Istahdin viereiselle sohvalle, ja nostin jalkani tummanruskealle, matalalle kahvipöydälle. ''Annas sitä säädintä'', tokaisin Tadaakille, joka heitti radion säätimen minulle. Laitoin radion päälle, ja sieltä alkoi soida länsimaalaista soft-rockia 90-luvulta. Siemaisin kahviani ja nautin hetkestä. Vilkaisin Tadaakiin päin, joka puristi kuppiansa molemmin käsin, hermostuneen näköisenä. Otin jalkani pois pöydältä, nojaten eteenpäin ja kysyin: ''No, mikäs nyt miestä vaivaa?''. Tadaaki päästi pitkän huokauksen, katseli ylöspäin ja mutisi: ''Tiedätkö, minä näin sinut kesälomalla, ihan vahingossa''. En ensiksi huomannut hänen sanomisissaan mitään ihmeellistä, joten annoin hänen jatkaa: ''Olin samana päivänä saapunut kotiin lomalta. En viitsinyt kertoa siitä sinulle koska sinä aikana sinua ei varmaankaan olisi paljon kiinnostanut''. Hän katsahti minuun odotellen vastausta, jolloin kallistin päätäni ja kohautin olkapäitäni. Hän kuitenkin meni suoraan asiaan: ''Näin sinut pohjoispuolella, omakotitalonaapurustossa''.

Tämän kuullessani leukani putosi, ja meinasin pudottaa pitelemäni kahvikupin. Laskin kupin pöydälle, ja käännyin Tadaakiin päin; ''Mutta, mi—''. Hän keskeytti minut puhumalla päälle: ''Istuin perheemme autossa, odottamassa, että vanhemmat kävisivät asioimassa läheisessä liikkeessä. Parkkipaikka oli kuitenkin asetettuna juuri tämän naapuruston vastapäätä''. Muistissani kierteli kuvia Uin talon edessä olevasta parkkialueesta. ''Näin sinut sattumalta astumasta ulos yhdestä talosta, ja kuinka vilkutit hyvästiksi oven sisäpuolella olevalle tytölle. Tunnistin hänet, hänhän oli se sama joka tuli noutamaan sinua Yukinokawalta kauan sitten. Sanoit hänen olevan 'vain tuttava', mutta mielestäni tuo ei ollut kovin 'tuttavallinen' tilanne''. Tadaakin äänensävy oli muuttunut hieman huvittuneeksi. Ajattelin vastaustani hetken, ja sanoin: ''Niin noh, ajat ovat muuttuneet, häntä ei enää voi sanoa tuttavaksi''. ''Seurusteletteko te?'', Tadaaki kysyi, ennen kuin ehdin sanoa mitään muuta.

Nousin ylös, puristaen käteni nyrkkiin ja vastasin kovaäänisesti: ''Ei, ei tietenkään! Hän on vain ystävä!''. Tadaaki alkoi nauraa armottomasti, ja potki maata. Rojahdin takaisin sohvalle ja tuhahdin turhautuneena: ''Haista nyt jo vittu''. Naurun lievetessä Tadaaki sanoi, edelleen hieman hekottaen: ''Hei, hei, relaa nyt, älä ota pahalla''. Hänen äänensävynsä muuttui hieman vakavammaksi: ''Mutta oikeasti, hän näyttää söpöltä ja vaikuttaa mukavalta. On ihme, että te ette seurustele''. Nyökkäsin päätäni, mutta Tadaaki jatkoi: ''Otetaan myös huomioon fetissisi itseäsi nuorempia tyttöjä kohtaan''. Tämä sai minut suuttumaan: Nousin sohvalta, kävelin Tadaakin luokse ja tartuin häntä rinnuksista, huutaen: ''Nyt sinä perkele lähdet katosta läpi''. Siinä samassa alkoi armoton käsikähmä ja painiottelu, rockin soidessa radion kautta.

Epämääräisen ryömimisemme keskeytti ovesta sisälle tuleva Ichiro, joka tuhahti huvittuneena: ''No mikäs helvetin showpaini täällä on meneillään, opettelisitte edes esittämään kunnolla''. Päästin Tadaakista irti ja autoin hänet ylös. Katsoessani hänen sekavaa naamaansa repesin nauruun, ja nauruni tarttui Tadaakiin. ''Niin muuten, minkä takia te yrititte tappaa toisenne?'', Ichiro kysyi, kaataen omaa kahviaan kuppiin. Katsoin hieman kauhuissani Tadaakiin päin, joka puisteli päätään huvittuneena ja vastasi: ''Tuo idiootti luulee pärjäävänsä minulle tappelussa''. Tadaaki osasi siis pitää asian salassa. Mainiota. Istahdin takaisin sohvalle, jolloin Ichiro kävi käynnistämässä television vieressä olevan PSX-konsolin.

Kännykkäni herätti minut varhain aamulla. Hälytysääni oli hiljainen, koska halusin varmistaa että olisin ainoa joka heräisi. Pinkaisin ylös sängystäni sulkemaan hälytyksen, ja katsahdin ikkunastani, kuinka talomme takaa nouseva aurinko langetti valonsa naapuruston ylle pikkuhiljaa. Kello oli puoli kuusi aamulla: tämä siksi, koska äitini herää tasan kuudelta. Tänään olisi koulupäivä, mutta myös Sakura High Fest, jossa Yui sanoi esiintyvänsä. Olin luvannut tulla paikalle, joten yksi päivä pois koulusta ei haittaa. Puin vaatteet hiljaa päälleni ja nappasin mukaani hieman rahaa. Koulujen festivaaleilla on yleensä ruokakojuja, ja koska minulta jäisi aamupala(ja luultavasti lounaskin) välistä, kojuruoka tulisi varmasti olemaan tervetullutta. Piilotin koulupukuni ja laukkuni syvälle vaatekaappiini, ja jätin tietokonepöydälleni lapun jossa kerroin lähteneeni aikaisin koska minun piti tehdä jotain Tadaakin kanssa. Varmistin, että kukaan muu ei ollut herännyt, ja painelin hiljaa ulos.

Koska aurinko ei ollut vielä noussut kokonaan, oli melko viileä ilma. Puhumattakaan siitä, että aurinko nousee talomme takaa, joten etupihalla oli aamuisin kylmä. Kaivelin takataskustani eilen illalla tulostamani reittiohjeen Sakuragaokan tyttölukioon, ja lähdin kävelemään sen mukaisesti. Olin kävellyt parikymmentä minuuttia, kun olin erään tutun kahvilan edustalla. Se oli tummanvihreä, ja sen pihalaatoituksella oli pieniä pöytiä. Tunsin paikan omistajan hyvin, koska käyn usein täällä. Paikka aukeaa arkisin kuudelta, joten voisin hörppiä kahvit virkistääkseni itseäni.

Astuessani kahvilan sisälle oven yläpuolelle asetettu kello kilisi oven käydessä. Lattia oli tummanruskeaa puulaatoitusta, ja seinät olivat tummanvihreää tapettia. Seinillä oli myös useita, kehystettyjä valokuvia kertomassa kahvilan 23-vuotisesta historiasta. Puisen tiskin päälle asetetusta radiosta kuului aamu-uutisia. Vihrein kankain päällystettyjen penkkien päällä istui vain pari(luultavasti toimistotyöläistä) miestä, siemaillen kahvia ja lukien sanomalehteä. Joillakin tosiaan on näinkin aikaisia työvuoroja. Kuulin keittiöstä ääniä, ja pian tiskin takana seisoi viisikymppinen mies, jolla oli yllään valkoinen kauluspaita ja maastonvärinen kalastushattu. Huomatessaan minut hän oli hieman yllättynyt; ''Kas huomenta, Eiji. Olet aika aikaisin ylhäällä''. ''Huomenta, herra Nakamura'', sanoin, välittämättä hänen jälkimmäisestä lauseestaan. ''Pistäs yksi aamukahvi maidolla, ja kinkkuvoileipä'', tilasin, kävellen tiskin luokse. ''Tulossa!'', herra Nakamura huudahti keittiöstä.

Pian hän saapui, mukanaan kupillinen kahvia ja herkullisen näköinen voileipä. ''Olkaapa hyvä'', hän tokaisi laskiessaan antimet eteeni tiskille. Kiitin häntä ja siemaisin kahviani. ''Niin, miksi sinä olet näin aikaisin ylhäällä? Eikös sinulla ole koulua?'', herra Nakamura kysyi samalla, kun pyyhki tiskiä. Herra Nakamura on luotettava tyyppi, joten pystyin kertomaan asiani suoraan: ''Tiedätkö Sakuragaokan koulun?''. ''Tietenkin minä tiedän, veljentyttäreni opiskelee siellä. Siellä on myös koulufestivaalit tänään'', hän luetteli. Odotin hiljaa, kunnes hän tajusi mistä oli kyse. Hän katsahti minuun hymy huulillaan ja sanoi: ''Vai meinaat sitä pinnata koulusta päästäksesi tyttökoulun festivaaleille? Aiotko tavata jonkun tuntemasi?''. Pitelin kahvikuppiani molemmin käsin ja vastasin: ''Noh, kyllä ja ei. Ystäväni siskon kerho pitää siellä musiikkiesityksen, ja lupasin tulla paikalle''. ''Vai niin. No, jos näet veljentytärtäni, sano terveiset. Sinähän kyllä tiedät, miltä hän näyttää'', herra Nakamura tokaisi, ja alkoi palvella asiakkaalle joka astui juuri sisään. Hotkaisin maukkaan kolmiovoileivän, hörppäsin loput kahvistani ja jätin rahat tiskille. Asuessani ovesta ulos heilautin kättäni herra Nakamuralle, ja painelin ohjeen mukaan '200 metriä etelään ja sitten oikealle'.

Noin puolessa tunnissa tunnistin valkoisen, melko vanhannäköisen koulun, jonka ikkunoiden särmät olivat puuta. Se oli juuri samanlainen kuin näkemissäni kuvissa. Kävellessäni lähemmäs oletin alkavani kuulla ihmislauman ääntä. Mutta pihalla ei ollut ketään, muuta kuin tyhjiä kojuja ja laatikoita. Katsoin ensin koulun kelloa, ja sitten omaa rannekelloani, jotka molemmat sanoivat että kello on seitsemän. Eiväthän nämä festivaalit ala vasta kuin parin tunnin päästä. Nojasin koulun portin kullanruskeisiin pylväisiin, pistäen käteni puuskaan. Mitä tekisin parin tunnin ajan? Koska minulla ei ollut parempaa tekemistä, kävelin porttien välistä sisälle, aikeinani kierrellä ympäriinsä. Katselin erilaisia kojupystytyksiä ja vilkuilin raollaan olevien laatikoiden sisälle. Huomaamattani olin kävellyt koulun auditoriorakennuksen eteen. Suljettujen ovien vieressä makasi kokoon taitettu, pieni ilmoitustaulu. Uteliaisuuttani käänsin taulun ympäri, paljastaen auditorion aikataulun. Voi perse, ajattelin huomatessani Yuin kerhon esityksen olevan kello 12:00. Minun siis pitää odottaa viisi tuntia.

Laskin taulun käsistäni ja tuumailin tilannetta: viisi tuntia paikassa, mitä en tunne. Ja on vieläpä aikaista. Tällaisissa tilanteissa on vain yksi ja paras vaihtoehto: Nukkuminen. Minulle jäi hieman univelkoja tämän aamuisesta herätyksestä, ja olen haukotellut koko kävelyni ajan. Jospa täältä siis löytyisi jokin nukkumapaikka. Kiertelin pihalla vielä kerran, mutta ei sieltä löytynyt nukkumapaikkaa mistä minua ei voitaisi yllättää. Niinpä päätin kiertää koulun taakse. Valkoisen Sakuragaokan koulun takana oli erittäin suuri hiekkakenttä, vähän samanlainen kuin omassa koulussani. Mutta täällä taasen oli liian avaraa, eikä oikein nukkumispaikkoja. Päästin väsyneen huokauksen ja kiersin koulun toiselta puolelta. Matkan varrella huomasin koulun liikuntasalirakennuksen. Loin vain pienen katseen siihen kävellessäni, mutta pysähdyin huomatessani jotain omituista: rakennuksen sivussa olevan varaston ovi oli raollaan.

Päässäni kihisi ja mieleni teki vain jatkaa kävelemistä, mutta väsyneet jalkani sanoivat toisin, ja kannattivat minut varaston oven suulle. Raotin ovea varovasti, ja varmistettuani ettei minua tarkkailtu, astuin sisälle, sulkien oven perässäni. Liikuntavälinevarasto oli sellainen kuin mitä jokainen voi olettaa: erilaisia palloja, maaleja, mailoja, jumppapatjoja, epämääräisiä säkkejä ja katosta roikkuva yksi ainoa lamppu. Vasemmalla puolella olevasta ikkunasta kajasti hieman valoa, mutta ei liikaa koska aurinko paistoi juuri toisesta suunnasta. Kävelin varovaisin askelin varaston perälle, ja raivauduin metallihäkkien ja säkkien välistä pieneen "koloon" takaseinän ja kaiken muun roinan välissä. Kukaan ei näkisi minua, vaikka kävisi varastossa. Siellä oli myös sopivan viileää, ja allani oleva patja oli mukavan tuntuinen. Se oli täydellinen paikka nukkumiseen. Asetin puhelimeeni herätyksen varttia vaille Yuin kerhon esiintymisen, ja menin maaten. Vähän ajan päästä jännitys oli kadonnut ja olin uninen. Nukahdin siihen paikkaan.

''...ja tuo laitetaan tuonne hyllylle, vanteiden viereen'', kuulin jonkun sanovan. Hätkähdin hereille, mutta pikainen ajatteluni esti minua tekemästä liikaa melua: nukuin vieraan koulun varastossa. Kurkistin varovasti edessäni olevan metallihäkin alta, ja näin kaksi paria koulukenkiä. ''Hyvä, siellä olisi vielä yksi säkki'', kuulin vieraan tytön sanovan, ja molemmat katosivat ulos auki olevasta ovesta. Toivuttuani pelästyksestä katsoin puhelimeni kelloa; 11:18. Olin herännyt hieman ennen asettamaani herätystä, jonka otin heti pois päältä. Ryömin varovasti ja mahdollisimman hiljaa ulos nukkumapaikastani, ja kurkistin ovenraosta. Ketään ei näkynyt, joten livahdin nopeasti ulos varastosta, takaisin koulun etupihalle. Mutta asiat olivat toisin; ei ollut enää hiljaista. Sen sijaan kuului ihmislauman hälinää ja koulufestivaalien ääniä. Kojut olivat pystytettyinä, ja pihalla parveili useita ihmisiä, joista osa oli koulun oppilaita.

Tulin enemmän näkyviin ja aloin muiden tapaa kävellä ympäriinsä, katsellen kojuja. Olin tosiaan aika silmiinpistävä tapaus, ottaen huomioon että minun ikäisteni pitäisi olla parhaillaan koulussa. Sen takia kaikki, jotka eivät olleet koulun oppilaita, olivat aikuisia ja pikkulapsia. Tutkailin erilaisia kojuja, kun satuin vahingossa kuulemaan joidenkin sanovan, että sisällä olisi ruokaa. Niinpä suuntasin koulun ovista sisälle, löytääkseni itseni kenkälokerikoiden edestä. Seinillä oli reittiohjeita jotka kertoivat, missä päin mikäkin koju on. Selatessani listaa löysin paikan, josta saisi paistettuja nuudeleita. Se oli ensimmäinen mikä mainitsi lämpimän ruoan, joten se sai kelvata. Aloin kävellä ohjeiden mukaisesti luokkaa kohden. Matkan varrella ihailin hienosti koristeltua käytävää, ja silmäilin sisään erilaisiin luokkiin. Myös minuun luotiin hieman silmäilyjä, olinhan lukioikäinen jätkä jonka pitäisi parhaillaan olla koulussa. Mutta sen sijaan olin tyttökoulun koulufestivaaleilla. En antanut ajatuksen haitata. Pian sieraimiini kantautui ruoan kutsuva tuoksu ja löysin paistopaikan.

Sisälle astuessani näin oikealla puolellani ryhmiin järjestettyjä pulpetteja, jotka olivat peitetty valkoisella pöytäliinalla. Niiden ääressä ruokaili pari henkilöä. Vasemmalla puolellani oli itse paistopiste. Sen enempää tuumailematta kävelin vapaan näköisen paistajan eteen. Hän tervehti minua ja yritti näyttää mahdollisimman normaalilta, mutta sisään tullessani huomasin hänen ihmettelevän läsnäoloani. Ainakin hän yritti peittää sitä, mikä oli kiitettävää. Tilasin yhden annoksen, jota tiskin toisella puolella oleva silmälasipäinen tyttö alkoi työstämään, ja katselin ympäri luokkaa. Ilmapalloja oli enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, ja koristeluissa ei säästelty. Saadessaan annokseni valmiiksi tyttö ojensi sen minulle. Otin sen vastaan kiittäen ja kuljetin lautaseni takavasemmalla olevan pöydän ääreen, jossa ei istunut ketään. Aloin nauttimaan paistettuja nuudeleitani hyvällä ruokahalulla.

''Anteeksi, voinko istua tähän?'', joku tyttö kysyi takaani. Nielaisin suussani olleen sisällön ja tokaisin: ''Siitä vain''. Oikealle puolelleni asetettiin samanlainen annos kuin mitä minulla on, ja penkille istui koulupuvussa oleva, mustatukkainen tyttö. Vilkaisin häntä silmäkulmani kautta, ja olin ottamassa uutta suullista nuudeleita kun huomasin jotain hänessä, joten käännyin nähdäkseni hänet tarkemmin. Vieressäni istuva ruskeasilmäinen tyttö kallisti päätään hymyillen ja sanoi: ''Hei Eiji, miten menee?''. Tiesin kuka hän oli. Hän oli Nakamura Yoshiko, kahvilan omistajan veljentytär. Olin tavannut hänet usein kahvilassa. Hän oli minua vuoden vanhempi, eli siis lukion toisella. En ehtinyt edes vastata, kun hän esitti kysymyksen: ''Mitä sinä oikein teet täällä?''. Katselin häntä vähän aikaa, käänsin katseeni takaisin eteenpäin ja selitin saman, minkä olin selittänyt herra Nakamuralle.

''Vai niin, että on sinulla ystäviä täältä päin? En tiennyt sinun olevan _niin_ sosiaalinen'', Yoshiko tokaisi, ja alkoi syömään omaa ateriaansa. Saatuaan suullisensa nielaistua, hänen naamalleen levisi ovela virne, ja hän sanoi: ''Muistan vieläkin, kun näin sinut ensimmäistä kertaa muutama vuosi sitten. Et uskaltanut katsoa päin, ja puheesi oli melko epäselvää''. ''E-ei nyt viitsitä ottaa sitä esille'', tokaisin hieman änkyttäen. Yoshikon virne kuitenkin pysyi, ja hän sanoi hiljemmalla äänellä: ''Tiesinhän minä myös sen, että katselit perääni aina kun kävelin ohi. Ei sinusta päällepäin uskoisi, että olisit niitä miehiä''. Muutuin punaiseksi, enkä saanut sanaa suustani. Varmuuden vuoksi vilkuilin ympärilleni varmistaakseni, ettei kukaan kuullut. Eikä kuullutkaan, mikä oli hyvä.

Yoshiko naurahti, laski kätensä olalleni ja sanoi: ''Älä nyt ota tosissasi! Ei se minua haittaa''. Nyökkäsin hieman hermostuneena, ja jatkoin ruokailua. Saimme Yoshikon kanssa annoksemme syötyä samaan aikaan, ja astiat palautettuamme katsoin rannekelloani, joka ilmoitti että olisi vielä puoli tuntia aikaa. Käännyin Yoshikon puoleen: ''Miten olisi, kierreltäisiinkö hieman?''. ''Ai vähän kuin deitti?'', Yoshiko vastasi, selvästi vitsaillen. Puistelin päätäni ja kysyin suoraan: ''Kyllä vai ei?''. ''Sopii minulle, ei minulla ole parempaa tekemistä'', hän tokaisi, ja sanaakaan sanomatta tarrasi kiinni vasemmasta käsivarrestani. En viitsinyt tehdä asialle mitään, koska ei kai tämä haitannut. Luokkahuoneesta poistuessamme näin peilikuvamme ikkunan kautta; näytimme parilta tai vastaavaa. Kulkiessamme käytävää pitkin minuun luotiin enemmän silmäyksiä kuin aikaisemmin, joten oloni oli melko tukala. Kuulin myös kuiskuttelua takaamme. Paha sinut periköön, Yoshiko...

Kiertelimme aikamme ympäri Sakuragaokan piha-aluetta, katsellen erilaisia kojuja. Yoshiko painosti minua käyttämään rahaa hänen luokkalaistensa ylläpitämiin kojuihin, mutta ei se minua haitannut. Monet(enimmäkseen koulun oppilaat) kysyivät, olimmeko me pari. Yoshiko vain pysyi hiljaa ja hymyili, ja jätti minun tehtäväkseni selittää ettei asia ollut näin. Näistä pikkuseikoista huolimatta minulla oli melko mukavaa. Ajan rientäessä kerroin Yoshikolle meneväni auditorioon katsomaan esitystä, jolloin hän viimein päästi minusta irti. Kävellessäni poispäin hän vilkutti minulle iloisesti hyppien ja lähetteli lentosuukkoja, tämä kaikki vain härnätäkseen minua. Yritin olla välittämättä minuun kohdistuneista katseista, ja painelin auditorion ovista sisälle. Sisällä oli melko pimeää, ja huomasin edessäni ison rivin puisia penkkejä, jotka kaikki olivat melko istuttuja. Yritin tiirailla vapaata paikkaa, mutta luovuin toivosta ja päätin jäädä nojaamaan takaseinää vasten. Hetken kuluttua tuli kuulutus: **''Seuraavaksi vuorossa Kevyen Musiikin Kerhon esitys''**. Lavalta kuului askelien ääniä, ja pian sen jälkeen punainen esirippu nousi.

Esiripun noustessa liityin muodon vuoksi yleisön taputukseen, ja näin ensimmäistä kertaa Kevyen Musiikin Kerhon jäsenet, jotka olivat pukeutuneet jokseenkin oudosti, mutta asut silti näyttivät hyviltä. Tunnistin heti Yuin, joka seisoi minusta päin katsottuna oikealla, valkoisessa paidassa ja punaisessa hameessa, sylissään hänen ruskonpunainen Les Paulinsa. Hetken taputuksen jälkeen Yui sanoi jotain melko vaivaantuneen näköiselle basistille, ja rumpali ja pianisti seurasivat esimerkkiä, selvästi rahoitellen basistia. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen rumpali laski alun ja itse kappale lähti käyntiin.

 **** ** _Hyvä Jumala, anna minulle unelma-aikaa, jolloin vain minä ja hän olisimme kahdestaan…_**

Kylmät väreet matkasivat selkärangassani koko kappaleen ajan. Basistilla oli erittäin hyvä lauluääni, mutta Yuin ääni näytti olevan pilalla jostain syystä. Viimeisten sointujen jälkeen oli muutaman sekunnin hiljaista. Yhdyin yleisön kanssa alati kasvavaan taputukseen. Koulusta lintsaaminen oli sen arvoista, voin sen sanoa. En ole koskaan ennen kuullut yhtä hyvää kappaletta, jonka esittäjinä ovat olleet koululaiset. Yui näytti melko iloiselta, samoin kaikki muut kerhon jäsenet. ''Kaikki, KIITOS!'', basisti huusi mikrofoniin, ja aplodit yltyivät suuremmiksi. Kaikki kerhon jäsenet nousivat ylös ja kumarsivat, ennen poistumista takavasemmalle. Yhtäkkiä kuului korvia raastava ääni, samanlainen kuin mitä kuuluu kun ottaa johdon pois päällä olevasta vahvistimesta; basisti oli kompastunut johtoon ja kaatunut mahalleen lavalle. Hän oli nousemassa ylös, ja yleisö jähmettyi; lavalla välähti jotain sinivalkoista. Tajuttuani mitä se on, seurasin muiden yleisössä olleiden miesten esimerkkiä ja käänsin katseeni alaspäin. Seuraavaksi salissa kajahti nuoren tytön väreilevä '' ** _EEEEEEIII!_** ''-huuto. Huomasin monien kääntävän katseensa minuun hieman epäilevänä, joten tuskissani vilkaisin rannekelloani ja poistuin salista.


	11. Luku 11: Joulu

Ilman alkoivat taas viiletä, ja minun piti jälleen alkaa pitämään talvitakkia ylläni. Myös nahkahansikkaani ja talvisaappaani olivat tervetullutta vaihdosta. Viime kuukausien aikana olen pitänyt Uihin ja Juniin yhteyttä, enemmän kuin koskaan. Luultavasti kesän aikana tuottamani välinpitämättömyyden aiheuttama häpeä oli osasyynä moiseen. Yui myös kertoi olleensa erittäin kiitollinen uhrauksestani, vain päästäkseni katsomaan hänen kerhonsa esiintymistä. Sehän oli vain yksi päivä pois koulusta, mutta kai sitä voi pitää uhrauksena. ''Dash! Nyt ylös!'', karjaisin eteisestä olohuoneen perälle. Dash nousi laiskasti ylös, vain katsoakseen kuka kumma mesoaa ja häiritsee hänen makoiluaan. Kilistettyäni kädessäni olevaa talutushihnaa Dash säpsähti ja juoksi luokseni eteiseen. Kyykistyin, rapsuttaen häntä korvan takaa; ''Hyvä tyttö. Miten olisi, mennään pidemmälle kävelylle?''. Dash läähätti vastaukseksi, ja saatuani saappaani jalkaan, astuin pimeään ja kylmään ulkoilmaan.

Päätin tehdä pidemmän kävelyreissun, koska mieleni teki ostaa virvoitusjuomaa. Eikä naapurustossani ollut näin myöhään auki olevaa kauppaa. Mutta minäpä tiesin, missä sellainen olisi. Dash vaikutti olevan melko juoksukkaalla päällä, joten pistin hölkäksi. Se oli melko vaativaa talvitakissa, mutta selviydyin siitä hengissä. Pieni kulmakauppa näytti juuri siltä kuin muistin sen. Tein saman rutiinin kuin vuosi sitten: sidoin Dashin pyörätelineeseen, hain kaupasta limsatölkin ja purkkapaketin, ja jatkoin Dashin kanssa matkaa. Kuten tavallista, ihmisiä ei ollut kovinkaan paljon liikkeellä. Tietäisipä kansa, kuinka kauniilta maailma näyttää yöaikana. Päivällä asiat eivät sädehdi samatta tavalla. Päiväsaikaan ei myöskään koe samanlaista rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta, tähtitaivaasta puhumattakaan. Olen yö-ihmisiä, jos se ei heti käynyt selväksi. Dash havahtui ja jähmettyi kuullessaan vieraita askelia. Jotenkin minä tiesin, kenelle askeleet kuuluivat.

Näköpiiriini astui Ui, hänellä oli yllään sama vihreä talvitakki kuin viime vuonna. Dash tunnisti hänet ystäväksi, ja haukkui tervehdykseksi. Hieman säikähtänyt Ui huomasi meidät, ja kipitti lopun matkaa luoksemme. Nostin kättäni; ''Moi, mites menee?''. Ui ei tuntunut välittävän tervehdyksestä, vaan sanoi: ''Toivoinkin näkeväni sinut, minulla on sinulle nimittäin asiaa''. Laskin käteni hiljalleen, odotellen Uin jatkavan; ''Siskoni järjestää kerhonsa kanssa meillä joulujuhlat, ja ajattelin kysyä, että haluaisitko sinäkin tulla''. Tiirailin ympärilleni, miettien asiaa. Joutuisin tapaamaan liudan tuntemattomia, nuoria tyttöjä. Jälleen kerran, siis. Sitä lukuun ottamatta minulla ei ollut mitään syytä kieltäytyä; ''Toki, voisinhan minä tullakin. Mitä on ohjelmassa?''. ''Lauluja, leikkejä ja lahjojen vaihtoa'', Ui luetteli hymyillen. Vedin ilmaa hampaideni välistä, ajattelin että Ui vain muotoili lauseen väärin, ja sanoin: ''Jaa, lahjojen vaihtoa? Eli siis pitää tuoda jotain?''. Ui nyökkäsi: ''Kyllä. Minä ja siskoni hoidamme kaiken muun''. Pieni hymy vilahti naamalleni, olisit voinut vain suoraan sanoa tekeväsi kaiken yksin. Ui kertoi minulle ajan ja paikan, jonka jälkeen erosimme eri suuntiin. Vai että joulujuhlat, vain minä, Ui, hänen siskonsa ja liuta tyttöjä. Tästä tulisi mielenkiintoista.

''Äh, miten perkeleessä tämä… nyt… NOIN! Ha, täydellistä!''. Siitä on aikaa kun olen viimeksi paketoinut mitään lahjapaperiin, mutta nähtävästi se edelleen luonnistui minulta. Pieni, valkoiseen paperiin kääritty paketti sinisellä nauhalla oli valmis. Siirsin sen varovasti syrjään, ja pyyhkäisin kaiken turhan roskan tietokonepöydältäni roskikseen. Tämän jälkeen katsahdin tietokoneeni kelloa, joka näytti vähän yli kaksi yöllä. Sammutin valot, heitin vaatteeni nurkkaan ja painuin pehkuihin. Ei minulla näin myöhään pitänyt mennä, mutta kaipa se ei haittaa.

Aamu sarasti ikkunasta silmilleni. ''Öääh…'', örisin unisena. Hetken ajateltuani paniikki iski ja säntäsin tarkistamaan kellon. Onnekseni oli vielä aikaista, eivätkä juhlat alkaisi kuin vasta parin tunnin päästä. Nautittuani myöhäisen aamupalan alakerrassa, astuin takaisin huoneeseeni ja rojahdin tietokonetuoliini. Aikaa pitäisi kuluttaa jotenkin, joten käynnistin pelikonsolini ja valitsin sattumanvaraisen pelin hyllystäni. Pelailuni keskeytti se, kun joku soitti kännykkääni. En halunnut laittaa peliä tauolle. Sen sijaan vastasin puhelimeen ja laitoin sen pääni ja oikean olkapääni väliin. Näin molemmat käteni olisivat vapaana. Tehdessäni prosessia huomasin soittajan olevan Ui. ''Niin?'', vastasin, keskittyneenä peliin. ''Tuota, oletko sinä tulossa?'', Ui kysyi puhelimen toisessa päässä.

Laitoin pelin tauolle ja otin kännykän käteeni; ''…anteeksi? Odotas...''. Tarkistin kellonajan tietokoneeni kautta. Olin jo pari minuuttia myöhässä. ''…voi jumalauta'', mumisin itsekseni. Tietääkseni se oli ensimmäinen kerta, jolloin Ui kuuli minun kiroilevan. Nousin ylös tietokonetuolistani niin kovalla vauhdilla, että tuoli sinkoutui taaksepäin, suoraan kohti sänkyäni. ''Olen tulossa, anteeksi! Olen siellä ihan justiinsa!'', huudahdin puhelimeen, ennen puhelun katkaisua. Kahmaisin pienen, valkoisen paketin hupparini taskuun, säntäsin alakertaan pukemaan talvikamppeet ylleni, ja pistin pikakävelyksi.

Nojasin Hirasawan talon edustalla olevaan pylvääseen ja odottelin, että pulssini tasaantuisi. Kun hengitykseni oli lähemmäs normaalia, kävelin etuovelle. Uteliaisuuttani pidättelin hengitystäni, jotta kuulisin talossa käytävän keskustelun paremmin. En saanut puheesta mitään selvää, mutta se selvästi kuului tyttöporukalle. Tunnistan kyllä nämä asiat, kiitos siskoni, joka tuo kavereitansa alati kotiin. Vedin pari kertaa syvää henkeä, totesin, ettei mitään pahaa kävisi, ja painoin ovikelloa. Keskustelu katkesi siihen paikkaan, ja kuulin portaissa ääniä. Kuten oletinkin, oven avasi Ui. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleankeltainen pusero ja sininen hame, jonka alla harmaat sukkahousut. Hän näytti melko helpottuneelta, ja tokaisi iloisesti: ''Hei, minä odottelinkin jo sinua! Käy peremmälle, voit antaa takkisi minulle''. Nyökkäsin hymyillen; ''Kiitos vieraanvaraisuudesta, ja anteeksi että olen myöhässä''. Ui puisteli päätään hymyillen; ''Ei se haittaa, mukava että pääsit alun perin tulemaan''. Ui saattoi minut yläkertaan, ja heti käännyttyäni olohuonetta kohti, tuntui kuin koko maailma olisi tuijottanut minua.

Kuulemieni perusteella vähän ennen tätä yläkerrassa tapahtui seuraavaa: Ui, Yui, Nodoka ja kerhon jäsenet(myös heidän ohjaajansa) jutustelivat olohuoneen pöydän ääressä. Ovikellon soittoni oli saanut kaikki hieman hätkähtämään, Uita lukuun ottamatta. Tummatukkainen tyttö oli kysynyt Yuilta: ''Kuka se voisi olla?''. Yui oli vastannut: ''Tietääkseni yksi Uin ystävä, Ui kutsui hänet''. Kaikki paikallaolijat näyttivät ymmärtävän tilanteen, siihen asti kun aukaisin suuni alakerrassa, ja matala, selvästi myöhäisteini-iässä olevalle kuuluva ääneni kantautui heidän korviinsa. Hiuspantaa käyttävä, ruskeatukkainen tyttö kysyi Yuilta: ''O-onko tämä Uin ystävä kenties tyttö?''. Yui oli näyttänyt siltä kuin hänelle olisi puhuttu typeriä, ja vastasi: ''Ei tietenkään, miksi olisi?''. Ilmapiiri yläkerrassa muuttui jännityksen ja ahdistuksen sekoitukseksi, ja kaikki(kuulemani mukaan) pidättivät hengitystään, kun portaista alkoi kuulua ääniä, siis lukuun ottamatta Yuita ja Nodokaa, jotka minut jo tunsivatkin.

Päästyäni yläkertaan, jouduin jälleen kerran uuteen tuijotuskilpailuun. Tällä kertaa vastassa oli kolme minulle täysin tuntematonta tyttöä, ja yksi aikuinen. Tai no, eivät tytöt nyt _niin_ tuntemattomia olleet; olinhan nähnyt heidän musiikkiesityksensä, ja tunnistin heidät heti. Se ei kuitenkaan auttanut siihen, että tämä oli erittäin kiusallinen ja ahdistava tilanne. Neljä yhtä vastaan, voi perse. ''Hei Eiji, hyvää joulua ja sinne päin!'', Yui huudahti pöydän äärestä. Tämä auttoi minua pääsemään irti tuijotuksien aiheuttamasta, läpinäkyvästä tuijotussäteestä jonka salaisuudet tiesivät ainoastaan nuoret naiset, ja asiaa tutkineet. Ui oli kävellyt hieman edemmäs, mutta huomatessaan että olin jäänyt rappusten viereen seisomaan, hän palasi takaisin, tarttui minua ranteesta ja talutti pöydän ääreen. Punastuin, nolostuin ja niin edelleen. Ui pisti minut istumaan pöydän nurkkaan, hänen ja paikalla olleen aikuisen naisen väliin.

Pöydän antimet näyttivät varsin houkuttelevilta, varsinkin keskellä ollut kalkkuna. Jostain syystä siihen oli sidottu pinkki rusetti. Ui kaatoi minulle lasillisen juomaa, asettaen lasin eteeni. Pienen nolostuneisuuden vuoksi en saanut kiitosta suustani, joten nyökkäsin hymyillen. Kääntäessäni katseeni eteenpäin, huomasin, kuinka pöydän toisella puolella istuvat kolme kerhon jäsentä tuijottivat minua edelleen. ''…tuota, moro. Miten menee…?'', tokaisin, yrittääkseni täyttää hiljaisuuden. Vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, vaan hiljaisuus muuttui kiusallisemmaksi. ''Niin, siis, olen Sugimoto Eiji, asun koillisessa naapurustossa…'', mutisin, saadakseni edes jonkinlaista keskustelua aikaan. Mutta en saanut, joten turvauduin seuraavaan: ''Näin teidän esityksenne koulunne festivaaleissa. Olen kuullun monenlaista Indie-musiikkia, ja voin rehellisesti kertoa, että teidän kappaleenne peittoaa kaiken kuulemani''.

Minusta päin katsottuna oikealla istuva, tummatukkainen tyttö avasi ensimmäisenä suunsa: ''…onko asia oikeasti näin?''. Käännyin häntä päin; ''On, on. Sinä muuten lauloit, etkö? Se kuulosti upealta''. ''…näitkö sinä siis _koko_ esityksen?'', tämä tyttö kysyi. Mietin, miksi hän sellaista kyselisi, mutta mielessäni alkoi pyöriä kuvia esityksen jälkiosasta. Niinpä päätin muunnella totuutta: ''No, aikalailla. Kappaleen loputtua, kun yleisö alkoi taputtamaan, poistuin salista''. ''Ö-öh, tuota, vai niin'', tyttö tokaisi, selvästi helpottuneena. ''Sinä muuten taisit olla… Mio?'', sanoin tytölle, kaiveltua nimen muististani. Hän nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Katsahdin seuraavaksi hänen vieressään istuvaa, vaaleahiuksista tyttöä; ''Ja sinä olit, tuota, Tsumugi, eikö niin?''. ''Näin on'', Tsumugi vastasi nyökäten. Siirryin kolmanteen tyttöön, jolla oli hiuspanta; ''Ja sinä olet siis Ritsu''. Hän nyökkäsi päätään hymyillen. Mio, Tsumugi ja Ritsu, he siis soittivat Yuin kanssa sen mahtavan kappaleen.

Käännyin vieressäni istuvan silmälasipäisen naisen puoleen; ''Tuota, kukas sinä muuten olet?''. ''Mitä, eikö Yui kertonut?'', hän ihmetteli. Hän esitteli itsensä: ''Olen Sawako, heidän kerhonsa ohjaaja''. Jaa että ohjaaja. No jaa, kaipa sellaisetkin pitää kutsua joulujuhliin. Ritsu kumartui pöydän yli, viittoi minua lähemmäs, ja kuiskasi: ''Älä anna ulkonäön hämätä!''. Mitä hän ikinä tarkoittikaan, pitäisin sen mielessäni. Pienen hetken jälkeen Ritsu ponnahti ylös ja huudahti: ''Noniin, nyt kun on saatu kaikki esiteltyä toisilleen, on aika vaihtaa lahjat!''. ''Joo!'', Yui huudahti perään. ''Mutta entä te, opettaja?'', Nodoka kysyi Sawakolta. Hän nosti esiin sinisen paketin; ''Minäkin toin yhden. Aijoin alun perin antaa sen poikaystävälleni…'' Puristin huuleni yhteen; melko surullista. ''No, aloitetaan!'', hän huudahti ja raivasi pöydälle tilaa. Oli vähällä, että oman lasini sisältö olisi kaatunut suoraan haaraväliini. Seurasin muiden esimerkkiä, ja asetin oman pakettini pöydälle. Se oli melko pieni verrattuna muihin.

''Lopettakaa sitten kun lakkaan laulamasta'', Sawako ilmoitti, ja jakeli sattumanvaraisia lahjoja meille, alkaen samalla laulaa. Hänen laulunsa, no, sanotaan nyt vaikka niin että en yllättyisi, jos hän olisi heavy-bändissä. Aloimme kierrättää lahjoja ympyrässä, ja kuten minä, kaikki näyttivät melko tukalan oloisilta. Paitsi Tsumugi, jonka silmät sädehtivät. ''SEIS!'', Sawako huudahti kesken kaiken. Päästin maailman hiljaisimman helpotuksen huokauksen. Sawako avasi heti oman lahjansa, joka oli kuulemma Ritsulta. Se oli punainen laatikko, mutta itse yllätys paljastui melko nopeasti kannen auetessa, ja vieteriukko iskeytyi Sawakon otsaan, tuoden mieleeni nyrkkeilymatsien alakoukun. Muiden lailla olin hieman ahdistunut, ja vetäydyin taaksepäin. Yllätyksekseni Sawako alkoi nauraa; ''Tämä on parhain joulu mitä minulla on koskaan ollut!''. ''Hän sekosi!'', Ritsu huudahti kauhistuneena.

Muut alkoivat availla omia lahjojaan. Katselin heidän touhujansa, kun huomasin Mion saaneen minun pakettini. Paketista paljastui pieni, tummansininen, samettinen rasia. Avatessaan rasian hän näki sen sisällön: Kullattu rannekoru. Mio tuijotti korua säkenöivin silmin. ''Niin, tuo on minulta'', tokaisin nojaten kyynärpäälläni pöytään. Huomatessaan kimaltelevan korun, Ritsu huudahti hieman ihmeissään: ''Mi-mitä sinä maksoit siitä!?''. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Mistä minä tiedän, sain sen siskoltani''. Ja tämä siis oli totuus; tiesin että paikalla olisi ainoastaan naispuolisia henkilöitä. Ja kuka nainen nyt ei pitäisi koruista? Niinpä kysyin kokonaisen koruvaraston omistavalta siskoltani, josko häneltä liikenisi antaa jotain, mitä hän ei enää tarvitsisi. Onneksi hän ei kysynyt syytä, vaan ojensi sinisen samettirasian kämmeniini.

''...vai siskoltasi...'', Mio mutisi katsoen ensin minua, ja sitten uutta koruansa. Hän kääri vasemman hihansa ja sovitti sitä ranteeseensa. Se sopi hyvin, ja myös näytti hyvältä. ''Se on hieno'', Mio tokaisi hymyillen, ihaillen koruaan. Pyörittelin kädessäni olevaa, sinistä pakettia hetken, ja kaivoin taskustani sinne unohtuneen pikkunaulan, jolla varovasti avasin lahjapaperin. Vedin esiin CD-kotelon, jonka kannessa komeili **Metai Meta – Ultimate Album From Hell**. ''Niin, tuo on minulta'', Sawako tokaisi. Tuhahdin huvittuneena; ''Kappas vain, minulta puuttuikin tämä albumi. Pakko myöntää, teillä on hyvä musiikkimaku''. Yui osoitti levyä; ''Aioitko sinä antaa _tuon_ poikaystävällesi?''. Näin järkytyksen paistavan kaikkien kasvoilta, jolloin Sawako hajosi: ''Kyllä, onko sinulla jotain ongelmaa sen kanssa?!''. Melko herkkähermoinen nainen tuo Sawako...

''Se tarkoittaa, että Yuin ja Uin lahjat ovat vielä avaamatta'', Tsumugi tokaisi. Muiden tapaan käännyin katsomaan siskoksia. Yui sai hansikkaat, ja Ui sai kaulaliinan. ''Sinä sanoit kadottaneesi omasi, joten...'', molemmat sanoivat yhteen ääneen, ja naurahtivat. Täällä oli selvästi menossa jokin kliseinen tilanne, mutta en antanut sen haitata. ''Kiitos, Ui'', Yui sanoi, painaen uudet hansikkaansa poskeaan vasten. ''Kiitos sinulle, isosisko. Tämän avulla pysyn lämpimänä koko talven'', Ui sanoi, hyväillen kaulaliinaansa. Ritsu ponnahti ylös, taas, ja huudahti: ''Noniin, sitten onkin lyhyiden esitysten aika!''. ''...esitysten?'', mutisin ääneen, hämmentyneenä. Kaikki katsoivat minua kuin typerää, jolloin minä puolestani käännyin katsomaan Uita, ja tokaisin hieman tuimana: ''Et sanonut mitään esityksistä...''. Ui laittoi käden suunsa eteen; ''Voi, minä unohdin sanoa!''. ''Hei, hei, ei se mitään'', rauhoittelin Uita, ja huokaisin turhautuneena. ''No ei hätää, kyllä minä jotain keksin, aloittakaa te vain'', sanoin hetken tuumailtuani.

Ui vaati aloittaa ensin, ja sen hän myös sai tehdä. Hänen esityksensä oli pienehköksi jäänyt käsinukke-esitys, mutta hänen vatsastapuhumisen taitonsa olivat ensiluokkaista. Yuin huomatessa, ettei hän ollut valmistellut mitään, hän nousi ylös ja rämpäytti ilmaa; ''Ilmakitara!''. Ritsu näytti innostuneelta; ''No sitten minäkin! Ilmarummut!''. Näiden kahden pelleilyä oli melko huvittava seurata. Seuraavaksi oli Mion vuoro: hän meni alakertaan, ja tuli hetken päästä takaisin ylös. Hänellä oli yllään melko lyhythelmainen joulumekko, ja hän painui selvästi häpeissään takaisin. Sitten oli Tsumugi; ''Imitoin jotain!''. Hän teettäytyi joksikin. Olin aikeissani kysyä, oliko hänen tarkoitus esittää seipäällä lävistettyä päätä, mutta päätin olla kysymättä. Hän paljasti olevansa möhkäkala, joka myöhempien tutkimuksien mukaan oli trooppisilla merillä elävä kala. Sitten oli vuorossa Sawako. Tästä tulisi mielenkiintoista. ''Okei, ja seuraavaksi—'', hän huudahti, ja läimäytti itseään kämmenellä vatsaan. Kämmenjälki punoittui; ''—japanilainen vaahtera''. Mieleni teki iskeä pääni pöydänkulmaan.

Jäljellä olin vain minä. ''No, oletko keksinyt mitään?'', Ui kysyi. ''...en.'', vastasin turhautuneena, ja kävin makuulleni lattialle. Yui nousi ylös, huudahti: ''Odota tässä!'', ja katosi yläkertaan. Tiesin kyllä, mitä hänellä oli mielessään. Tuijotellessani Hirasawan olohuoneen kattoa, tunsin jotain vatsallani. Nostin päätäni tarkistaakseni tilanteen: Ui hieroi vatsaani. Tuijotin hänen kättänsä, ja katsahdin sitten hänen kasvojansa päin; ''...mitä sinä oikein teet?''. Ui huomasi tilanteen, ja veti kätensä äkkiä takaisin; ''Hups, tuota...''. Hän punastui, ja niin tein minäkin. Kaikki pöydän ympärillä olevan tuijottivat meitä. ''O-olen aina tehnyt näin siskolleni, joten se on kai jäänyt mieleen...'', Ui selitteli nolostuneena. Pöydän ympärillä olevat katsoivat toisiaan, ja Ritsu kysyi: ''Tuota, kauanko te kaksi olette seurustelleet?''. Nousin istumaan, ja huudahdin Uin kanssa yhteen ääneen: ''Emme me seurustele!''. Kaikki vaikuttivat hieman yllättyneiltä. ''..vai niin...'', Ritsu tokaisi. Yui saapui kompuroiden alakertaan, ja kuten arvelinkin, hänellä oli käsissään hänen kitaransa. Hän ojensi sitä minulle; ''Soita se sama minkä soitit silloin kesällä!''.

Tuijottelin kitaraa hetken, jolloin Yui tyrkkäsi sen väkisin syliini. ''Njoo tuota, katsotaas...'', mutisin ja soitin puhtaan soinnun. ''...tämähän on epävireessä'', tokaisin. Yui näytti jokseenkin yllättyneeltä; ''Miten sinä _sen_ tiedät?''. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Kyllä sen kuulee. Saanko virittää tämän?''. Yui nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, jolloin aloin virittämään kitaraa ulkomuistista. Saatuani kitaran lähemmäs oikeaa saundia, katsahdin muihin vieraisiin päin jotka kaikki tuijottivat minua. ''Hä?'', kysyin hieman ihmeissäni. Vastausta ei kuulunut. Huokaisin, asetin sormeni Am-sointuun, ja rämpytys alkoi. Muiden "esityksiin" verrattuna omani oli paljon pitempi, ja potentiaalisesti vaativampi. Tälläkin kertaa sain kappaleen soitettua virheittä, ja improvisoin muutamassa kohdassa huvin vuoksi. Kuivasoittelu on mitä on, mutta jos se kelpaa muille, ei sen minua pitäisi haitata. Viimeisen soinnun väreilyn loputtua kaikki alkoivat taputtaa. Olihan se pieni "yleisö", mutta olo oli silti kuin oikealla artistilla. En mahtanut mitään hymylle, joka levisi kasvoilleni.

Loppuaika kului syödessä, jutellessa ja pelejä pelatessa. Iltaa myöten meidän piti lähteä, ja Hirasawan sisarukset tulivat saattamaan meidät ulos, josta hajaannuimme eri suuntiin. Vilkutin Uille, ja lähdin painelemaan kotia kohti, uusi albumi taskussani. Jähmetyin paikalleni vilkaistessani ylös; alkoi sataa lunta. Seisoskelin kadulla, tiiraillen taivaalta satavia vesikiteitä. Katulamppujen valo heijastui niistä, ja sai ne hohtamaan. Taivaalta satoi timantteja, siunatun maan päälle. Sulatin edessäni leijailevat hiutaleet lämpimällä hengitykselläni, ja jatkoin tarpomista. Olin tänään taas tavannut uusia ihmisiä. Mukavia sellaisia. Mielestäni en ole koskaan tehnyt mitään, jonka mukaan ansaitsisin tällaista onnea. Mihin on kadonnut huono tuurini? Mihin on kadonnut se ylenpalttinen masennukseni, mikä minulla oli vielä pari vuotta sitten? Miksi juuri minä, eikä joku muu henkilö, joka ansaitsisi tämän kaiken? Sellainen henkilö, joka on tehnyt ainoastaan hyvää elämänsä aikana, eikä minunlaiseni joka osaa ainoastaan satuttaa ihmisiä, niin henkisesti kuin fyysisestikin. Jäin seisomaan, löin itseäni otsaan, ja jatkoin kävelyä; ei minun tuollaisia pitäisi enää ajatella, sen vuoksi viime kesä meni hukkaan. Ajatukseni piti saada muualle; mitäköhän Irtasu912:lle kuuluu? Pitäisi viestittää hänelle heti kun pääsen kotiin.


	12. Luku 12: Uusi lukuvuosi

''Isoveli, herää. Herää nyt, ole kiltti'', kuulin pienen, sievän äänen kutsuvan minua. Avasin uniset silmäni, ja huomasin pikkusiskoni Tamikon ravistelevan minua. ''Mitäääh...'', mumisin, noustessani istumaan ja hieroessani rähmäisiä silmiäni. Tamiko laittoi kädet lantioillensa; ''Isoveli, sinähän lupasit saattaa minut tänään koululle''. Olin vieläkin hieman uninen; ''Mnjoootäh? Odotas... Ei kun siis, joo, niin taisi olla''. Päästin ison haukotuksen, jolloin Tamiko käveli ulos huoneesta. ''Pidä kiirettä sitten'', hän tokaisi ja sulki huoneeni oven. Hieraisin päälakeani; lupasin olla Tamikon kanssa, kun hän tarkistaa, pääsikö hän haluamaansa lukioon. Hänen valintansa sai minut yllättymään: Sakuragaoka. Hän oli kuulemma suunnitellut sinne menemistä jo ala-asteelta asti. Ja minä kun luulin, että hän tulisi kanssani Kasumimashitaan. No, ei kai sitten. Sain hädin tuskin puettua itseni, ja heitettyäni hupparin harteilleni, suuntasin alakertaan, jossa siskoni odotti yläasteensa koulupuvussa. Nappasin aamiaisleipäni mukaan, ja söin sen matkalla junapysäkille.

Hetken päästä olimme pysäkillämme, ja poistuttuamme junasta, jatkoimme matkaa jaloin. Aloin tunnistamaan paikkoja viime syksyn lintsausreissultani, ja pian edessämme häämöttikin Sakuragaokan valkoinen rakennus. Kirsikkapuut hehkuivat vaaleanpunaisuuttaan, mikä oli kaunista katseltavaa. Pihalla parveili kymmeniä tyttöjä, jokaisella oman yläasteensa koulupuku päällä. Huomasin myös, että olin omaa laatuani, paikalla ei oikein näkynyt muita 16-vuotiaita poikia, tämän vuoksi minuun luotiin epäileviä katseita. Yritin olla välittämättä niistä, ja kävelimme Tamikon kanssa auditorion eteen, minne nimitaulut olivat pystytetty. ''Isoveli, minä pääsin, minä pääsin!'', Tamiko riemuitsi löydettyään nimensä. ''Luokka 1-2, jaahas. Noh, onnittelut'', tokaisin hymyillen, ja silitin Tamikon päätä. Hän huomasi joitakin ystäviänsä hieman kauempana, sanoi, että voisin mennä kotiin, ja juoksi näiden luokse. Pistin kädet hupparini taskuihin ja tarkkailin kipittävää pikkusiskoani. Tuolla tytöllä on vielä elämä edessään, tai noh, onhan hän minua ainoastaan vuoden nuorempi, mutta silti. ''Eiji? Mitä sinä täällä teet?'', kuulin tutun äänen takaani.

Käännyin ympäri, ja näin Uin ruskea-vihreässä koulupuvussaan. Hän katsoi minua kummaksuen, sellaisella koiranpentu-ilmeellä. ''Njoo, tuota, siskoni välttämättä halusi minut mukaan, ja hänet hyväksyttiin'', tokaisin. Ui näytti edelleen hämmentyneeltä; ''Hakiko siskosi tänne? Mille luokalle hän pääsi?''. ''1-2, taisi olla'', vastasin. Ui tiiraili tauluja hetken, hänen ilmeensä kirkastui ja hän sanoi innostuneena: ''Katso, minutkin hyväksyttiin! Ja vieläpä 1-2–luokalle!''. Olin hieman yllättynyt tästä; ''No, onneksi olkoon. Siskoni on sitten tuo vaaleahiuksinen''. Osoitin kauempana olevan tyttöporukan ainoaa vaaleahiuksista; ''Olen varma, että teistä tulee ystäviä. Hän on mukava, ja niin olet sinäkin''. Sekunnin päättelyn jälkeen tajusin, mitä olin juuri sanonut. Olisin halunnut vetää viimeisen lauseen takaisin, mutta ajattelin, että antaa olla.

Uin kasvoille levisi hymy; ''Kiitoksia vain''. ''Ui!'', kuulin toisen tutun äänen vierestämme. Käännyimme molemmat äänen aiheuttajaan, joksi paljastui Yui, jolla oli itku kurkussa. Hän änkytti: ''Pä-pä-pä-pääsitkö–?''. ''Miksi olet niin hermostunut?'', Ui kysyi, kuin asia ei olisi mitään. Yui kuitenkin jatkoi: ''Mu-mutta...''. ''Nimeni on siellä, minut hyväksyttiin'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen. Yui hätkähti; ''Oikeastiko?''. Yuin hämmentyneet kasvot muuttuivat taas itkuisiksi, ja hän juoksi halaamaan Uita. ''I-isosisko, en voi hengittää...'', Ui sanoi, hermostunut hymy kasvoillaan. ''No nyt se meni sekaisin'', tokaisin huomaamattani ääneen, kun näin Yuin kiittelevän ja onnittelevan siskoaan suunnattomasti. Lähellä olijat kääntyivät katselemaan tämän touhuja. En voinut tehdä muuta kuin hymyillä ja laittaa käteni puuskaan. Molemmat Yui ja Ui näyttivät erittäin onnellisilta.

Huomasin kolme tuttua tyttöä kävelevän meitä kohti, he olivat Ritsu, Tsumugi ja Mio. ''Onnittelut, Ui'', Tsumugi sanoi hymyillen. ''Hyvää työtä!'', Ritsu onnitteli. Yuin hellittäessä otettaan, Ui sanoi: ''Kiitos kaikille''. Seuraavaksi he huomasivat minun seisovan parin metrin päässä. ''Eiji? Mitä sinä täällä teet?'', Mio kysyi huomattuaan minut. ''Niin, mitä'', Yui kysyi. Hän ei nähtävästi ollut huomannut minua aiemmin. Ennen kuin olin ehtinyt avata suutani, Ui selitti heille saman minkä olin selittänyt hänelle. Kaikki näyttivät ymmärtävän tilanteen. ''Siis se sama sisko, jolta sait tämän rannekorun?'', Mio kysyi, nostaen vasenta rannettaan. ''Nimenomaan, juuri se sama. Näytät pitävän siitä, kun sinulla on se kerran yllä, mukava homma'', tokaisin, jolloin Mio hieman punastui. Ritsu katsoi ensin Uita, ja sitten minua, ja tokaisi ivallisena: ''Ihan oikeasti, oletko varma että ette seurustele?''. ''Emme seurustele!'', huudahdimme Uin kanssa yhteen ääneen, aiheuttaen useita, kyseleviä katseita ympärillämme. ''Okei, okei, tuli selväksi...'', Ritsu mutisi, perääntyen. Kun huomasin, ettei ollut enää mitään syytä jäädä, hyvästelin porukan ja aloin painelemaan kohti juna-asemaa.

''Perkeleen helevetin perkeleen helevetin...'', mutisin hiljaa juoksuni tahdissa. Kännykkäni oli eilen pudonnut lattialle ja akku oli irronnut, mikä oli aiheuttanut kellon nollautumisen. Tästä syystä tuttu, tasainen piipitys ei ollut herättämässä minua aamulla, vaan isoveljeni Daichi, joka valmistui viime lukukaudella lukiosta. Ei minulla nyt _niin_ kiire ollut, mutta lupasin Tadaakille ja Ichirolle, että tulisin ajoissa, jotta voisimme nauttia Kahvihuoneessa kahvit ennen lukuvuoden ensimmäistä tuntia. Oikaisin hyppäämällä puuaidan yli, väistin koiraa ja tämän ulkoiluttajaa, ja saavuin hengästyneenä Kasumimashitaan. Pikakävelin itseni kellariin, kerhohuoneeseen. Tadaaki ja Ichiro istuskelivat jo sohvilla, ja kahvi oli keitettynä. ''Sori, hälytys ei herättänyt'', pihisin keuhkoni viimeisillä hapenpahasilla, ennen kuin lyyhistyin maahan haukkomaan henkeä.

Ichiro huokaisi, ja raahasi minut ranteesta pitäen kahvinkeittimen eteen. Sain hädin tuskin itseni nostettua, ja kahvin kaadettua kuppiin. En jaksanut kävellä sohville asti, sen sijaan jäin istumaan, nojaten astiakaappiin. ''Niin, kerkesitkö vilkaista luokkajärjestyksiä?'', Tadaaki kysyi. Puistelin päätäni. Tadaaki hymyili; ''Olemme taas samalla luokalla''. Koska olin parhaillaan hörppäämässä kahviani, en voinut puhua. Sen sijaan näytin peukkua. Saatuani suussani olevan kahvin nielaistuksi, tuijottelin kerhohuoneemme kattoa, ja tokaisin: ''Daichi ja muut kerhon vanhat jäsenet valmistuivat, eli siis nyt olemme vain me jäljellä''. ''Niin, pitäisi alkaa löytämään uusia jäseniä, ei näin hienoa paikkaa voi jättää yksin mätänemään'', Ichiro tokaisi. Tuijottelin karheaa kattoa jonkin aikaa, ja mutisin: ''Mutta onhan meillä ensi vuosi aikaa, eli ei mitään kiirettä''. Tadaaki ja Ichiro nyökkäsivät samaan aikaan. Vilkaisin kelloani ihan omaa uteliaisuuttani, ja olin tukehtua kahviini; ''Ei perse, juokaa se litku nopeasti, tunti alkaa kohta!''.

Lukukauden alusta oli kulunut ainoastaan pari viikkoa, ja jo nyt olin kyllästynyt. Sitä paitsi, viime yönä olin katsonut erästä elokuvaa myöhään, enkä tajunnut ajankulkua. Myös Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat molemmat kipeänä, eli päivästä tulisi tylsä. Seuraavalla tunnilla olisi kemiaa, jossa olen ainoastaan puoleksi hyvä; pidän tieteellisten kokeiden tekemisestä, mutta kirjalliset tehtävät eivät ole mieluisia. Ja kuulemani mukaan emme testailisi mitään, eli tunti olisi täyttä lukuainetta. Masentava torstai. Pyöriskelin paikallani stressaantuneena, hypistellen pöydänkulmaa ja vilkuillen ympäri luokkaa. Ei tästä tule mitään, en muutenkaan pystyisi keskittymään tunnilla. Siispä päätin pinnata tunnilta. Ei se olisi haitannut ollenkaan. Sen enempää tuumimatta nousin seisomaan, ja kävelin tunnin alkua odottelevien oppilaiden välistä ovelle, josta ulos päästyäni aloin kävellä käytävää pitkin. Tiesin juuri sopivan paikan viettää tämä tunti. Tai koko loppupäivä, oikeastaan.

Koulun vasemman takasiiven kaksi ylintä kerrosta eivät olleet juuri käytössä, ja alemman kerroksen luokkia käytettiin ainoastaan kerhojen kokoontumispaikkoina. Vasemmassa etusiivessä oli (alhaalta ylöspäin) ruokala, tietokoneluokka ja musiikkiluokka. Koulun oikea siipi oli kokonaan pyhitetty oppilaille. Auditorio, kutsutaan myös juhlasaliksi, sijaitsee siististi maan alla. Pääaulan perällä, kaikkien lokerikoiden, sohvien ja kasvien takana, on kolme suurta pariovea, joita pitkin pääsee auditorion yläosaan. Liikuntasali on erillisessä rakennuksessa, oikean takasiiven lähettyvillä. Koko takapiha on yhtä isoa hiekkakenttää, jonka ympäri menee juoksurata. Ja kuten kerroin, etupiha on kuin iso puisto. Koulun katolle pääsee myös vapaasti; portaat sijaitsevat vasemman-, ja oikean siiven haaraumissa. Menemme yleensä sinne syömään eväitämme lounastauolla, jotka olemme joko tuoneet kotoa tai ostaneet ruokalasta.

Sen enempää tuumailematta nousin vasemman siiven toiseen kerrokseen. Kävelin käytävän perälle, katsellen ikkunasta koulun seinustan viereistä aluetta. Saavuin viimeisen oven luokse, jonka epäröimättä työnsin auki. Huone oli täysin pimeä, lukuun ottamatta käytävästä tulevaa valoa. Läimin seinää löytääkseni valokatkaisijan, jolloin huoneen katossa sijaitsevat loisteputkilamput syttyivät. Tämän jälkeen astuin sisälle, sulkien oven perässäni. Huoneen ikkunat olivat peitetty verhoilla, ja vähäinenkin valonpaiste jäi ikkunoiden edessä olevien laatikoiden ja hyllyjen taakse. Tämä on niin sanotusti "ylimääräinen varasto". Tänne laitetaan kaikki, mikä ei koulun päävarastoon mahdu, tai mikä sieltä vie tilaa. Toisin sanoen, täällä on kaikkea mitä kukaan ei halua. Sen vuoksi tänne on hyvä piiloutua: tänne ei koskaan tule kukaan, ainakaan hakemaan mitään. Löysin tämän paikan viime vuoden talvella, etsiskellessäni nukkumapaikkaa. Kahvihuoneeseen ei päässyt, koska kellari on lukittuna tuntien aikana. Niinpä päätin tulla etsiskelemään tyhjistä luokkahuoneista itselleni leposijaa. Olihan siinä liuta muitakin tyhjiä huoneita, mutta nimenomaan täällä minua ei vahingossakaan häirittäisi. Täällä voisin olla rauhassa.

Yleensä en edes nuku, vaan tutkiskelen surullisten näköisten laatikoiden sisältöä. Olen löytänyt vanhoja kuvakirjoja, lokikirjoja, suunnitelmia, jälki-istuntolappuja(tiesittekö, että eräs 90-luvulla tässä koulussa opiskellut sai jälki-istuntoa hiekkakentän hiekan kaapimisesta ikkunasta sisään?) sekä pieniä päiväkirjoja. Olen myös löytänyt hyllyjen takaa vanhan putkitelevision, VHS-nauhurin ja kasettisoittimen. Näiden avulla olen pystynyt myös näkemään ja kuulemaan kouluni historiaa, joka on kiinnostavampaa kuin mitä voisi luulla. Jokaisen laatikon materiaalin tutkimiseen menisi iäisyys, eikä sekään auta yhtään, että niitä tuodaan lisää ainakin kerran kuukaudessa. Mutta ei se niin tärkeää ole. Ja juuri nyt en halua tutkia mitään, haluan vain nukkua. Sitä varten erään hyllyn takana on vanha, rikkinäinen säkkituoli. Korjasin säkkituolissa olevan repeämän omatoimisesti ilmastointiteipin avulla kauan aikaa sitten. Ennen sen tuomista tänne, minun piti tyytyä kovaan puulattiaan. Vedin yhden verhoista auki, ja sammutin valot; luonnonvalo loi täydellisen valotuksen nukkumiseen. Sen enempää tuumimatta riisuin koulutakkini viereiselle pöydälle, ja kävin makuulleni säkkituolin päälle. Lepuutellessani silmiäni, haukottelin ja otin mukavamman asennon, nukahtaen sen perään.

Lunta... Näin lunta viimeksi viime talvena, mutta näin paljon olen nähnyt ainoastaan vieraillessani isäni synnyinseudulla pohjoisessa. Mutta maisema ei ollut samanlainen kuin isän lapsuudenkylä: kauniiden niittyjen ja ylväiden vuorien sijaan en nähnyt mitään. Oikeastaan, kurottaessani kättäni eteenpäin, minulla oli hankaluuksia nähdä sormenpääni. Ja lunta sen kun satoi, ja sitä oli jo nilkkoihin asti. En kuitenkaan tuntenut kylmyyttä, vaan ahdistusta. Olin yksin. En nähnyt ketään, saati kuullut, muuta kuin lunta. Näin lunta, ja kuulin hiutaleiden välistä puhaltavan tuulen, joka muodosti pohjoismaisen vihellyksen. Saatuani ympäristöstä tarpeekseni, aloin tarpomaan lumessa. Parissa sekunnissa huomasin tarpomisen turhaksi, koska jalkani kulkivat hangessa kuin ilmaa vain. Niinpä jatkoin normaalisti kävellen. En edelleenkään nähnyt mitään.

Käveltyäni jonkin aikaa, humina alkoi kuulua. Jatkoin kävelyäni valkoisessa maailmanlopussa, kuunnellen kuitenkin tarkasti; humina oli kuin vaimennettua laulua, tai musiikkia. Mitä enemmän kävelin, sitä selvemmäksi humina muuttui. En kuitenkaan edelleenkään ottanut selvää siitä, mikä äänen aiheuttaja oli, tai mitä sen piti esittää. Yhtäkkiä, minun teki mieli pysähtyä. Lopetin kävelemisen ja katsoin ylöspäin, josta kirkkaanvalkoiset lumihiutaleet satoivat. Mutta... yksi hiutaleista oli vihreä. Ja se hohti. Oikeastaan, se ei tainnut olla hiutale. Mikä ikinä se olikaan, se oli tarpeeksi kevyt matkatakseen tuulen mukana. Lähdin kävelemään eteenpäin, kohti arvioitua laskeutumispaikkaa. Kuitenkin, tuuli voimistui äkkiä, saaden vihreän valon paiskautumaan vaakasuoraan, ja minä juoksin epätoivoisesti sen perässä. Huomatessani, etten millään saisi sitä kiinni, kompastuin jalkoihini ja kaaduin lumeen. Niin minä ainakin luulin, mutta en kaatunut; minä _putosin_ lumeen.

Joku sokaisi minut, helvetin aloittelijat eivät osaa käyttää valopommeja oikein. Avatessa silmäni varovasti tajusin tilanteen; joku oli sytyttänyt valot. Pidin silmäni ummessa suojellakseni näköäni, mutta pian valo peittyi, ja edessäni hahmottuivat ihmisen ääriviivat. Sitä seurasi tuttu, topakan naisen ääni; ''Huomenta, Sugimoto''. Tunnistin äänen, mutta en saanut sanaa suustani. Hahmo kumartui minuun päin, kädet lantioilla. Nyt pysyin erottamaan hänen tummanruskean, sivulle kammatun kampauksensa. Hän jatkoi: ''No, ollaankos sitä hereillä?''. ''Ollaan, ollaan! Menes nyt edestä, jos viitsisit'', mumisin unisena, ja nousin istumaan. Pystyin näkemään nyt paremmin; tyttö oli Hironaka, rinnakkaisluokan puheenjohtaja, sekä juoksukerhon tähtioppilas. Tuijottelin häntä maasta pitäen hieman tokkuraisena, kun katseeni pääsi livahtamaan alaspäin, ja näköpiirissäni vilahti jotain valko-pinkki-raidallista hänen tummansinisen kouluhameensa alta. Käänsin katseeni pitkältä kestävän räpäytyksen kanssa, ja nousin nopeasti ylös. Nyt olin hänen yläpuolellaan, olinhan häntä muutaman sentin pidempi.

''Tiedätkö, tämä on jo vaikka kuinka mones kerta kun nappaan sinut nukkumasta. Kauanko olet ollut täällä?'', Hironaka kysyi, huokaisten turhautuneena, pitäen kädet lantioillaan. Tarkistin kelloni, jonka mukaan koulupäivä oli päättynyt puoli tuntia sitten. Tämän jälkeen mumisin, muistellessani, ja vastasin: ''Lounastunnista lähtien''. Hironaka huokaisi uudelleen, ja sanoi, tällä kertaa hieman vakavammalla äänensävyllä: ''Minä voisin ilmiantaa sinut milloin tahansa, tiedätkö''. Kysyin kulmaani nostaen: ''Miksi et sitten tee sitä?''. ''Koska olen tuntenut sinut yläasteelta lähtien; se ei muuttaisi mitään. Ottaisit vain nuhteet vastaan, ja palaisit nukkumaan johonkin syrjäisempään'', hän mumisi, aivan kuin se olisi itsestäänselvyys. Ja niin se olikin; ''Niin, olet kai oikeassa. No, kiitos että pidät minut turvassa''. Nappasin koulutakkini olalleni, ja kävelin Hironakan ohitse, ovea kohti. Kuulin huokaisun takaani; ''Sinä olet sitten toivoton, Sugimoto''.

Naurahdin itsekseni avatessani ovea. Nauruni kuitenkin loppui lyhyeen, kun huomasin, ettei ovi aukeakaan. ''...mitäs?'', mutisin itsekseni, ja kokeilin ovea uudelleen. Aivan kuin olisi yrittänyt työntää kiveä asfalttiin. Hironaka tuli esiin kirjahyllyn takaa; ''Hä, mikä on?''. Demonstroin tilannetta nytkäyttäen ovea, joka ei auennut. Sen perään kysyin: ''Miksi sinä muuten tulitkaan tänne?''. ''Tuomaan yhden laatikon'', hän vastasi. Pidin pienen tauon, pidin katseeni ovessa, ja jatkoin epäröiden: ''Olitko yksin? Tietääkö kukaan, että olemme täällä?''. Katsahdin olkapääni taakse, jolloin Hironaka välähti kalpeaksi; ''...eräs opettaja antoi tämän homman ainoastaan minulle, jonka jälkeen hän poistui rakennuksesta...''. Katselin häntä vähän aikaa silmänurkastani, ja rynkytin ovea epätoivoisesti. Saatuani tarpeeksi potkaisin ripaa turhautuneena ja murahdin: ''Miksi laitoit tämän lukkoon!?''. Turhautuminen tarttui Hironakaan, mutta hän pysyi melko rauhallisena, ja sanoi: ''Näihin vanhoihin luokkiin ei ole tehty oikein yhtään uudistuksia, joten lukkoja ei saa avattua sisäpuolelta, ja ne ovat myös erittäin epävakaita''. Hän valahti taas kalpeaksi; ''...taisin paiskata oven turhan kovaa kiinni huomatessani sinut täällä...''.

Tuijotin Hironakaa silmiin vihaisena, jolloin käännyin taas ovea päin. Tuijottaessani sitä, hengitykseni muuttui raskaammaksi ja käteni menivät nyrkkiin. ''PERKELE!'', karjuin potkaistessani ovea uudelleen. Se ei tälläkään kertaa tehnyt temppua. ''Täällä on pakko olla jokin ulospääsy, on pakko!'', huusin, kävellen Hironakan ohitse, ja aloin raivaamaan ikkunoiden edessä olevia laatikoita. Silmäkulmastani huomasin Hironakan vain seisovan kauempana, hieroen käsivarttansa syyllisen näköisenä, katse lattiaan päin. En antanut sen häiritä tekemisiäni, ja viimeisen laatikon ollessa pois tieltä, vedin verhon auki. ''...missä tässä on avausripa?'', kysyin ällistyneenä, huomatessani mokoman puutteen. Käänsin pääni Hironakaan päin, joka mutisi melkein heti vastaukseksi: ''Nämä ovat vanhoja luokkia, ei näissä ole sellaisia. Ainoastaan katonrajassa olevat tuuletusikkunat, mutta niistä ei mahdu kukaan kulkemaan...''.

''Ei helvetti...'', mutisin itsekseni. Nappasin vieressäni olevan rasian ja olin valmiina paiskaamaan sen nurkkaan. Kohottaessani kättäni näin kuitenkin Hironakan kyykistyvän, päätään pidellen. Olin hieman kummastunut, ja laskettuani rasian paikoilleen, kävelin Hironakan luokse. Kuullessaan minut, hän kääntyi poispäin. Hän oli peloissaan. ''Hei...'', sanoin, saadakseni hänen huomionsa. Hironaka kurkisti minuun päin silmäkulmastaan, jolloin jatkoin: ''En minä sinua ole satuttamassa, joten miksi pelkäät?''. Pistin käteni puuskaan ja astuin taaksepäin, jotta Hironaka saisi noustua ylös. Noustessaan hän pyyhkäisi hameensa takaosaa, ja piti katseensa maassa; ''No kun... Sinä vain, olet sellainen...''. Yritin kuulostaa mahdollisimman tyyneltä; ''Mitä tarkoitat?''. Kallistin päätäni osoittaakseni tietämättömyyteni.

''No, siis, kyllähän sinä tiedät. Olen myös nähnyt sinun käsittelevän itsellesi epämieluisia henkilöitä. Se on... aika pelottavaa katseltavaa...'', hän selitti, kädet selkänsä takana. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat. Huokaisin, ja kävelin hänen eteensä, laskien käteni mahdollisimman varovaisesti hänen olalleen; ''Kuule, Hironaka, nuo asiat ovat menneisyydessä. Olen muuttunut. Ehkä se johtui ympäristöstä, siellä Yukinokawassa olleista tyypeistä, tai niin edelleen. Mutta kuten jo sanoin, meni jo''. Hironaka nosti päätään, ja katseemme kohtasivat. En ymmärrä, miksi tein tämän. Ehkä vain halusin kitkeä viimeisetkin menneisyyden muistot pois, etteivät ne lähtisi leviämään kulovalkean tavoin. Hänen ollessa hieman enemmän rauhoittunut, laskin käteni hänen olaltaan ja astuin kauemmas. Tokaisin: ''Keskustellaan tästä joskus myöhemmin, kunhan ensin JOKU PÄÄSTÄÄ MEIDÄT ULOS TÄSTÄ HELVETIN KOMEROSTA!''. Huomattuani karjaisin viimeiset sanat melko kovaäänisesti. Katsahdin Hironakaan, etten olisi taas pelästyttänyt häntä. Mutta hänellä oli sormi suunsa edessä, kertomassa että pitää olla hiljaa.

Pidättäessä hengitystäni aloin erottamaan kaiken vaimean melun keskeltä askelia. Askeleet tulivat yhä lähemmäs, kunnes kuulin avainten äänen, ja ovi humahti auki. Oven toisella puolella oli vanha tuttu vahtimestari; ''Kappas, jäittekö te kiikkiin tänne? Näiden vanhojen lukkojen kanssa kannattaa olla varovaisia. No, kiirehtikääs nyt, koulupäivä on jo päättynyt''. Kiitimme vahtimestaria avusta, ja aloimme kävellä vierekkäin oikeaa siipeä kohti. Keskivaiheessa Hironaka avasi suunsa: ''Kuules, Sugimoto...''. ''Niin?'', mumisin. ''Älä enää ikinä tee tuota. Siis koske minuun, tarkoitan'', hän tiuskaisi. Virnistelin hänelle ivallisesti, ja silitin hänen päätänsä. Punastuen, hän läpsäisi käteni pois; ''Lopeta! Seuraavalla kerralla lyön sinua!''. Nostin käteni ylös syyttömän näköisenä; ''Okei, okei, kiitos varoituksesta''. Tämän jälkeen erosimme toisistamme. Kävin (tyhjässä) luokassani hakemassa laukkuni, vaihtamassa kengät lokerikoilla, ja painelin etupihaa pitkin kadulle, suunta kohti kotia. Hieman vaistonvaraisesti vilkaisin taakseni, ja näin Hironakan seisovan kauempana kadulla, katsellen minua. Huomatessaan katseeni hän käänsi päänsä nopeasti, ja jatkoi toiseen suuntaan. Hymähdin huvittuneena, ja heilautin laukkuani, antaakseni itselleni lisävauhtia.

 _ **...mitähän Tamikolle kuuluu...?**_

''Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm...~'', hyräilin itsekseni koulun kellojen tahtiin. Sakuragaoka oli yhtä hyvä koulu kuin mitä olin kuvitellut. Se oli myös paljon rauhallisempi kuin edelliset kouluni. Olin käynyt lukiota vasta pari viikkoa, ja jo nyt olin tottunut koulurytmiin. Harmikseni suurin osa ystävistäni olivat menneet joko Kasumimashitaan, tai johonkin muuhun kouluun. Ja ne ainoat, jotka opiskelevat myös Sakuragaokassa, ovat jollain toisella luokalla. Sen vuoksi minulla on seuraa ainoastaan lounastauoilla ja koulumatkoilla. Siis jos edes silloinkaan, koska muilla on kerhotapaamisia. Enkä itse ole missään kerhossa. Ehkä en vain ole löytänyt itselleni sopivaa harrastusta tai mielenkiinnon kohdetta. Minulla on vieläkin pulpettini alla ensimmäisenä päivänä jaettuja kerhoesitteitä. Olen lukenut ne moneen kertaan läpi, mutta mikään niistä ei ole oikein sytyttänyt intoa kerhotoimintaan; en osaa soittaa mitään instrumenttia, liikuntaa en harrasta vapaa-aikana... Huokaisin itsekseni turhautuneena, ja aloin pakkaamaan laukkuani, koska äskeinen kellonsoitto merkitsi koulupäivän päättymistä. Noustessani seisomaan, katsahdin ikkunasta koulun pihalla kukkivia kirsikkapuita. Tämän aikana kuulin jonkun puhuvan; ''Anteeksi, oletko Sugimoto?''.

Hätkähdin, ja käännyin katsomaan taakseni; parin metrin päässä minusta seisoi yksi luokkalaiseni. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset, jotka oli pistetty taakse poninhännälle. Tai, no, ainakin yritetty; poninhäntä oli melko puuskamainen. Hän kallisti päätään kysymyksensä perään. Katselin häntä sekunnin ajan, kunnes havahduin, ja vastasin: ''Tuota, olen''. Edessäni oleva tyttö jatkoi: ''Onko Eiji sinun isoveljesi?''. Olin hieman hämmentynyt hänen tietoisuudestaan, ja vastasin ihmeissäni; ''On, miksi niin?''. Tyttö hymyili vienosti, ja esitteli itsensä: ''Olen Hirasawa Ui''. Hyvien tapojen vuoksi päätin esitellä itsenikin, vaikka olin hämmentynyt tilanteen vuoksi: ''Sugimoto Tamiko. Muuten, miten tiedät isoveljeni?''. Ui näytti kyselevältä; ''Olemme olleet ystäviä jo puolitoista vuotta. Eikö hän ole puhunut minusta?''. Olin yhä enemmän ällistynyt; ''Ei, en tiedä sinusta mitään''. ''V-vai niin...'', Ui mutisi, ja hän kuulosti olevan hieman allapäin.

Hänen ilmeensä kuitenkin kirkastui nopeasti; ''Ai niin, minunhan piti kysyä, haluaisitko kävellä kotiin samaa matkaa?''. ''No, tuota, kuljen junalla kotiin'', vastasin. ''Asema on kotimatkani varrella, voisimme kävellä yhdessä sinne asti'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen. Käänsin katseeni luokan katonrajaan ja mietin tilannetta päässäni. Kotimatkani ovat olleet melko tylsänoloisia, joten tämä kai ei haittaisi. Käännyin taas Uihin päin, ja sanoin hymyillen: ''Selvä, sopii!''. Ui hymyili leveämmin kuin mitä äsken, ja poistuimme luokasta kenkälokerikoille, jota kautta ulos koulusta. Oli poutainen iltapäivä, ja sää oli selvästi lämpimämpi kuin eilen. Mukava torstaipäivä. Käveltyämme jonkin matkaa, avasin suuni: ''Mitä mieltä olet veljestäni? Minkälainen hän on?''. ''Öh, tuota...'', Ui mutisi, laittaen sormen suunsa eteen ja suunnaten katseensa taivaalle. Minua hieman hermostutti odottaa, mitä hän sanoisi.

''No, hän on mukava, ja... Hmm...'', Ui vastasi, ja alkoi miettiä lisää kuvailuja. Selvästi hän ei keksinyt muuta. Kysyin: ''Siinäkö kaikki?''. Ui naurahti hieman nolostuneena; ''K-kyllä, heh...''. Jatkoimme kävelyä, jolloin kysyin uuden kysymyksen: ''Miksi hän on mukava?''. ''N-noh, tuota, siis... E-en tiedä'', Ui änkytti, ja lisäsi perään: ''Hän vain... on''. ''Vai niin...'', tokaisin. ''No, minkälainen hän on _sinun_ mielestäsi?'', Ui kysyi, kääntyen minuun päin. Olin jo varautunut tähän kysymykseen, joten aloin ladella: ''Kuten itsekin mainitsit, hän on mukava. Mutta se on ainoastaan yksi hänen luonteenpiirteistään. Hän myös osaa olla vihainen, ja surullinen. Tai no, surullisella tarkoitan masentunutta. Kun hän masentuu, sen kyllä huomaa. Hän ei itke osoittaakseen suruansa, vaan vetäytyy syrjään. Mutta kun hän on vihainen, hän ei pidä sitä sisällään. Hän kohdistaa kaiken suuttumuksensa suoraan vihankohteeseen, joko henkisesti tai fyysisesti. En ole varma oletko huomannut, tai saisinko kertoa tätä, mutta veljeni osaa olla väkivaltainen ja vahingoittaa ihmisiä. Kun hän on sellaisessa mielentilassa, kannattaa pysyä kaukana. Kyllä hän osaa erottaa ystävät vihollisista, mutta silti''.

Ui kuunteli jaaritteluani tarkkaan. Pidin pienen tauon, odotellen Uin puhumista. Kun hän ei sanonut mitään, jatkoin: ''Sanoit että olette tunteneet jo yli vuoden ajan? Vielä muutama vuosi sitten Eiji oli väkivaltaisimmillaan, ja hän oli hajoamassa sisäisesti. Hän ei kestänyt pienintäkään häneen kohdistuvaa katsetta, ja yksikin häneen suunnattu haukkumasana johti nyrkkitappeluun. Mutta hän tuntui rauhoittuneen viime vuoden talvella. Olihan toki yhteenottoja edelleen, mutta nyt ne olivat ainoastaan sanallisia ja loppuivatkin lyhyeen''. Vilkaisin taas Uihin päin, joka oli vieläkin pelkkänä korvana, kuunnellen puheluani silmät avoinna ja suu pyöreänä. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, jolloin tokaisin: ''Kuulin huhun, että kaksi nuorempaa tyttöä olisi tullut veljeäni vastaan koulun pihalla yläasteaikoina. Olitko se mahdollisesti sinä?''. Ui nyökkäsi pienen hymyn kanssa. ''Kukas se toinen tyttö oli?'', kysyin uteliaisuuttani. ''Ai, hän oli Suzuki Jun, minun ja Eijin ystävä. Hän on myös luokallamme. Eiji ei ole varmaan puhunut hänestäkään?'', Ui vastasi.

''Ei, ei sitten yhtään. Hän ei oikein selittele tekemisiään, ja kysyessä hän kiertelee vastauksensa kanssa. Lähiaikoina hän on muuten ollut paljon poissa kotoa, kuulemma "ystävien" kanssa, omien sanojensa mukaisesti. Hän ei koskaan käyttäisi sellaista nimitystä hänen samaa sukupuolta edustavista ystävistään, joten voin vain olettaa, että kyseessä on ollut joko sinä tai tämä Jun'', selittelin pitkästi, jolloin liikennevalo vaihtui vihreäksi ja ylitimme kadun. ''H-haittaako se?'', Ui kysyi epävarman kuuloisena. Puistelin päätäni hymyillen; ''Ei. Oikeastaan, olen kiitollinen. Eiji ei enää pidä itseään pahana ihmisenä, koska hänen ei enää tarvitse olla sellainen''. Pysähdyin kadulle, ja annoin Uin kävellä eteeni, jolloin hän kääntyi minuun päin. Kumarsin syvään; ''Kiitos, sinulle ja Junille''. Uilla oli hämmentynyt ilme, ja hänen poskensa punersivat hieman. Hänen suupielensä levisivät hymyyn, ja jatkoimme kotimatkaamme pysäkilleni asti, jossa hyvästelin Uin.


	13. Luku 13: Lämpimät päivät

Koputin Tamikon huoneen ovea; ''Hei, sain sen korjattua!''. Tamikon tuuletin hajosi yllättäen eilisenä päivänä, ja juuri lämpimään aikaan. Jostain syystä hän keksi tuoda sen minulle korjattavaksi. No, en voinut kieltäytyä, pyysihän hän melko nätisti ja kohteliaasti. Joten koko viime yön ja tämän aamun olin värkännyt pienen, sinisen pöytätuulettimen kanssa. Se oli melko turhauttavaa hommaa, ja yhdessä vaiheessa minua alkoi kummasti kiinnostamaan, mitä tapahtuisi jos iskisin vasaralla koko homman paskaksi. Parin ruuvailun jälkeen homma kuitenkin alkoi taas luistamaan. Ovi avautui, ja selvästi kuumuudesta kärsivän pikkusiskoni silmät sädehtivät hänen nähdessään korjatun tuulettimen, hän otti sen vastaan suuresti kiittäen, ja palasi huoneeseensa. Pyyhkäisin paidanhelmallani otsaani, ja kävelin käytävän perälle omaan huoneeseeni.

Rojahdin sängylleni, ja päästin kovaäänisen huokauksen. Huomasin iskeneeni naamani sänkyni päällä loikoilevaan koululaukkuuni. Koulua on ollut pari kuukautta, ja olen jo tottunut toisella luokalla olemiseen. Ei siinä loppujen lopuksi mitään kummaa ole; olen vain askeleen lähempänä lakivelvoitteisen oppivelvollisuuteni päättymistä. Tuuppasin laukun alas sängyltä, ja luikertelin sen mukana viileälle matolle. Hoipertelin ympäri huonettani, luultavasti tekemisen puutteen vuoksi. Pienen "tutkimusmatkani" aikana satuin löytämään latauksessa olleen kännykän, ja aloin heti hypistellä sitä, käyden läpi kansioita ja asetuksia. Minun piti tosiaan keksiä jotain tekemistä ja heti, joten siirryin nimiluettelooni. Haluaisivatkohan Tadaaki ja Ichiro lähteä limsalle?

Mutta selatessani luetteloa yksi nimi pisti silmään: Hirasawa Ui. Tuijottelin kännykkäni näytön pikseleiden muodostamaa tekstiä hetken aikaa, jolloin luovuin aiemmasta aatteestani ja lähetin Uille pienen viestin: ''Saako tulla käymään?''. Minuutin jälkeen viestiääni kuului, ja tarkistin Uin vastauksen: ''Saa. En ole varmaankin kotona silloin kun sinä saavut, mutta voit toki pitää siskolleni seuraa''. Tuhahdin huvittuneena, heitin punaisen hupparini harteilleni ja aloin vaeltamaan samoja polkuja pitkin, mitä olen kulkenut jo parin vuoden ajan.

Uteliaisuuteni vuoksi tunnustelin sormillani Hirasawan pihalaatoitusta, mikä oli lämmennyt auringossa. Kävelin pari askelta etuovelle, ja tuijotettuani sitä parin sekunnin ajan, painoin ovikelloa. Odotin jonkin aikaa, ei vastausta. Painoin uudelleen, ja tällä kertaa talosta kuului epämääräinen mölinä: ''Ovi on auki, käy vain peremmälle...~''. Nostin kulmaani hieman hämmästyneenä, ja epäröiden avasin oven, astuen sisälle. Alakerrassa ei ollut ketään. Jätin kenkäni eteiseen, jolloin yläkerrasta kuului samanlainen mongerrus: ''Olen täällä ylhäällä...~''. Sen saattamana aloin kavuta rappusia ylös.

Saapuessani yläkertaan minua odotti Yui, joka makoili lattialla tokkuraisen näköisenä. Hän nosti päätään laiskasti, ja mutisi: ''Ai, se olet sinä, Eiji. Tervetuloa...~''. Hän laski päänsä takaisin matolle, ja jatkoi loikoiluaan. Kävelin Yuin viereen, ja katselin hänen kasvojaan ylhäältä käsin, kädet taskuissani; ''Eli siis et edes tiennyt että se olin minä, joka rimputti?''. ''Eh, en kai...~'', Yui mutisi, ja katseli _minun_ kasvojani alhaalta käsin raollaan olevin silmin. Kumarruin hieman lähemmäs; ''Mitä jos se en olisikaan ollut minä, vaan joku varasjamppa, joka ei jättäisi silminnäkijöitä?''. Yui näytti selvästi miettivän sanomisiani suu hieman pyöreänä. Muikea ilme kuitenkin palasi; ''Ei meillä ole mitään varastettavaa...~''. Kumarruin taas lähemmäksi; ''Entä sinun kitarasi?''. Yuin silmät kurtistuivat; ''Miksi joku haluaisi kitarani varastaa...~?''. Kyykistyin taas lähemmäs, ja nyt minun ja Yuin kasvojen välillä oli käsivarren pituinen väli. Pystyin myös tuntemaan hänen lämpimän hengityksensä, joka tuoksui leivoksilta. En keksinyt enää mitään sanottavaa, joten ainoastaan tuijottelin Yuita tuiman näköisenä.

Yui tuijotti hämmentyneenä takaisin. Katseltuani hänen laiskaa naamaansa hetken aikaa, päästin naurahduksen ja peräännyin askeleen verran; ''Niin, minne Ui muuten mahtoi mennä?''. Yui tuijotti kattoa ja kaiveli muistiaan; ''...sanoi menevänsä ystävänsä kanssa ulos...''. Kohautin olkapäitäni, ja nyökkäsin päätäni hyväksyvästi. ''Jääkaapissa on limsaa, ota jos haluat... Oikeastaan, tuo minullekin yksi...~'', Yui mumisi. ''Asia selvä, neiti Yui'', tokaisin palvelijan äänensävyllä, ja nappasin Hirasawan keittiön jääkaapista kaksi limsatölkkiä kouraani. Palatessani olohuoneeseen vieritin toisen tölkeistä Yuille lattiaa pitkin.

Yui nappasi sen käsiinsä ja painoi sen poskeaan vasten, selvästi myhäillen mielihyvästä. Katselin ympärilleni hetken, ja taas Yuihin päin. Hetken tuumailtuani huokaisin, potkaisin Yuin vasemmalla puolella olevan tyynyn sohvalle, ja liityin Yuin seuraan makoilemaan matolle. Totta puhuen, siinä oli oikeastaan melko rentouttava maata. Juotuani ensimmäisen hörpyn tölkistäni jatkoin sitä mitä aina teen käydessäni Hirasawan luona: laskeskelin olohuoneen katon halkeamia, ja mietin jokaiselle omaa taustatarinaa.

Vartin kuluttua join viimeisetkin tilkat limsatölkkini pohjalta, ja jatkoin loikoilua, kädet niskani takana. Ei kuulunut muuta kuin tuulettimen hurinaa ja laulukaskaiden ääntelyä. Pian kuulin oikealta puoleltani Yuin muminaa: ''Miten sinulla menee nykyisin...~?''. Käänsin pääni hämmentyneenä Yuihin päin, joka edelleen tuijotteli kattoa, ja kysyin: ''Miksi niin? Mikäs tuo kysymys nyt oli tähän tilanteeseen?''. ''...oli liian hiljaista...ajattelin jutella...~'', Yui mutisi. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, käänsin katseeni kattoon, ja vastasin: ''Hyvin, verrattuna viime vuotiseen''. ''...aaa...~'', Yui äänteli vierelläni, varmaankin osoittaakseen ymmärtävänsä sanomiseni. Hän jatkoi: ''Oletko tavannut Junia lähiaikoina...~?''. ''Olen, viimeksi viime viikonloppuna, kävimme puistossa'', tokaisin. Yui päästi taas myöntävältä kuulostavan muminan.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen, ja katon tuijottelu jatkui. Yllätyksekseni Yui liikautti kättään, ja näin hänen vetävän selkänsä alta esiin pinkin viuhkan, jolla hän alkoi tuulettamaan itseään. Hiljaisuus oli juuri pääsemässä parhaaseen kohtaan, kun etuoven ääni keskeytti sen. Sen perään tuttu ääni huusi alakerrasta: ''Olen kotona!''. ''...Ui taisi tulla...~'', Yui mutisi, tuuletellen itseään. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi. Portaiden ensimmäiseltä askelmalta kuului ääniä, mutta pian alkoi kuulua lisää. Portaissa oli selvästi enemmän kuin yksi henkilö. Oliko Ui tuonut joitakin mukanansa? Päättelyni kesti vain muutaman sekunnin, jolloin näin Uin tuttujen kasvojen ilmestyvän portaista. Mutta hänen perässään oli kaksi muuta tyttöä.

Tunnistin perimmäisen tytön; hän oli Ritsu. En ollutkaan nähnyt häntä vähään aikaan. Mutta toinen, mustatukkainen tyttö oli täysin tuntematon. Mio? Ei, Miolla oli suorat hiukset, kun taas tällä tytöllä ne olivat laitettuina saparoiksi, ja hän oli myös selvästi lyhempi. Oliko hän Mion pikkusisko? Epäilin kuitenkin sitä jostain syystä. Koko tuumailuni kesti vain sekunnin, jolloin Ui puhui: ''Sisko, Ritsu ja Azusa tulivat mukana''. Kolmikko kuitenkin hätkähti nähdessään Yuin ja minun vain makoilevan lattialla. ''Tervetuloa kotiin...~'', Yui mutisi, tervehtien siskoaan. Oli hetken hiljaista, suoraan sanottuna kiusallista. Huomasin itsekin röhöileväni lattialla Yuin tapaan, joten heitin itseni istumaan, ja tokaisin: ''Niin, terve vain''. Uin ilme kirkastui hänen nähdessään minut. Samaa ei kuitenkaan voi sanoa hänen takana olevastaan kaksikosta, jotka tuijottivat minua ihmeissään, toinen enemmän kuin Ritsu.

''Mitä sinä täällä teet?'', Ritsu kysyi yllättyneenä. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Miltäs näyttää, hengailen Yuin kanssa. Tai no, loikoilen''. Katsahdin uudestaan Ritsuun päin, ja kysyin: ''Mutta mitä _sinä_ sitten täällä teet?''. ''Ui lupasi tarjota vesimelonia'', Ritsu tokaisi. Käänsin katseeni Uihin päin; ''Onko teillä vesimelonia?''. Ui nyökkäsi hymyillen; ''On, haluaisitko?''. ''Tietenkin, kiitoksia vain'', sanoin, nostaessani itseni seisomaan. Yui kuitenkin jäi makoilemaan matolle, päästellen epämääräisiä äännähdyksiä. Halusin nähdä mitä tapahtuisi, joten nostin jalkani hänen vatsansa päälle, ja tärisytin sitä. Yui alkoi nauramaan; ''Älä, tuo kutittaa!''. Yui työnsi jalkani pois, jolloin tuhahdin huvittuneena; ''Varmistin vain, että olet tajuissasi''. ''No millainen suhde _teillä_ sitten on!?'', Ritsu huusi hieman järkyttyneenä. ''Ystäviä'', minä ja Yui tokaisimme yhteen ääneen. Huomasin Ritsun olevan hajoamispisteessä, ja se hieman huvitti minua.

Katseeni kohdistui tähän lyhyeen, mustatukkaiseen tyttöön, joka tuijotti minua silmät pyöreänä. Hänellä oli yllään sininen toppi ja valkoiset shortsit, ja hän oli hieman Uita lyhempi. Katselin häntä takaisin, ja kiusallinen olo valtasi mieleni. Monestiko olen ollut tässä tilanteessa, ja monestiko tulen vielä olemaan? Ui ja Ritsu tarkastelivat sivusta, kuinka minä ja tämä tyttö silmäilimme toisiamme räpyttämättä. Jostain syystä Ui ei tällä kertaa tullut väliin keskeyttämään, hän vain seurasi sivusta. Tämä taisi olla hieman huvittavaa hänen mielestään. Silmäkulmastani huomasin Yuin nostavan päänsä hitaasti, ja mutisevan: ''Ai, hei, Azunjau...~''. Kummaksuen katsahdin ensin Yuita, sitten taas tyttöä, ja tokaisin virneen kanssa: ''... _Azunjau_?''. Tyttö punastui, pisti kätensä nyrkkiin, ja tiuskaisi: ''Nimeni on Azusa!''. Näystä tuli mieleeni ainoastaan uhitteleva kissanpentu. Sen aatteen saattamana iskin käteni otsalleni ja aloin nauramaan.

Naurun kaikotessa heiluttelin kättäni osoittaakseni, että olen rauhoittumassa. Päästin huokauksen, ja tokaisin huvittuneena: ''Vai sillä lailla''. Tämä "Azusa" punastui yhä enemmän, ja hän tuijotti minua tuimasti, selvästi suuttuneena. ''Okei, okei, anteeksi'', latelin, yrittäen rauhoitella häntä. Azusa huokaisi, ja mutisi hieman loukkaantuneena: ''Ei se nyt noin hauskaa ollut...''. ''Oli se'', sivusta seurannut Ritsu tokaisi. Katsahdin Uiin päin, joka piti nyrkkiä suunsa edessä, kikattaen. Hän kuitenkin tokeni nopeasti, ja käveli väliimme, sanoen: ''Niin, Azusa, tässä on ystäväni Eiji. Eiji, tässä on ystäväni Azusa''. Katsahdin Azusaan päin, ja nyökkäsin tervehdykseksi, kädet taskuissani. Azusa laittoi kätensä selkänsä taakse, ja nyökkäsi ujosti.

Kuulin Uin kutsuvan minua vierestäni: ''Eiji, auttaisitko tämän kanssa?''. Hän oli tarttunut Yuin oikeasta ranteesta molemmin käsin. Tajusin mitä hänellä oli mielessään, ja tartuin Yuin vasemmasta ranteesta. Vapaalla kädelläni laskin sormieni avulla kolmesta alaspäin, jolloin vedimme yhdessä Yuin pystyyn. Hän oli kevyempi mitä voisi luulla; voisin nostaa hänet ja pidellä pääni yläpuolella jos haluaisin. Yui oli tuhannen tokkurassa, ja hän myhäili. Uin antamien ohjeiden mukaisesti tartuin Yuita olkapäistä, ja talutin hänet hieman syrjempään, jotta Ui saisi asetettua kahvipöydän matolle. Tämän jälkeen talutin Yuin pöydän ääreen, ja tönäisin jalkapohjallani hellästi hänen polvitaipeitaan, saaden hänet istahtamaan alas. Yui alkoi loikoilla pöydän päällä yhtä laiskana kuin äsken.

Ui puisteli päätään huvittuneena, ja tokaisi: ''Istukaa alas, tuon meille vesimelonia ja juotavaa''. Tämän jälkeen hän katosi keittiöön valmistelemaan vierailleen välipalaa. Käskyn mukaisesti istahdin vakiopaikalleni pöydän ääreen. Ritsu ja Azusa liittyivät seuraamme. Huomasin Azusan epävarmasta ilmeestä, että hänellä olisi jotain sanottavaa. Hän puhui: ''Kauanko sinä ja Ui olette tunteneet?''. Tartuin leuastani ja laskeskelin muistini mukaan; ''Suunnilleen pari vuotta''. Azusa näytti hieman yllättyneeltä; ''Tuota... kuinka vanha sinä olet?''. Samalla hetkellä Ui ilmestyi keittiöstä, tarjotin käsissään, ja hän päätti vastata Azusan kysymykseen: ''Kuusitoista, eikö niin?''. ''Noh, tuota... Oikeastaan seitsemäntoista...'', mutisin epäröiden. Ui laskin tarjottimen pöydälle, vetäytyi minua päin ja huudahti: ''Mistä lähtien?''. Peräännyin takanani olevaa sohvaa päin; ''Viime viikosta. Ei se loppujen lopuksi niin tärkeää ole, okei?''.

Ui näytti varsin loukkaantuneelta. Hän huokaisi, ja sanoi: ''Eli siis kesäkuun keskivaiheessa. Minun täytyy pitää tuo mielessäni''. Tämän jälkeen hän istui alas Yuin viereen, eli minua vastapäätä. Tilaisuuden tullen Ritsu nappasi vesimelonilohkon, ja alkoi mutustaa sitä hyvällä ruokahalulla. Seurasin esimerkkiä, ja pian Hirasawan olohuoneesta ei kuulunut tuulettimen hurinan lisäksi mitään muuta kuin maiskuttelua. Saatuani oman lohkoni puoleen väliin, mieleeni juolahti kysymys; ''Niin muuten, Yui, pidetäänkö teillä tänäkin vuonna festivaalit?''. Yui nielaisi suullisensa, ja tokaisi iloisena: ''Toki, se on jokavuotinen perinne koulullamme. Eikö teillä ole festivaaleja?''. Nojasin pöytään kyynärpäälläni, ja vastasin: ''No ei syksyisin, mutta talvisin on toki jotkin festivaaleja muistuttava tapahtuma. Se ei ole kuitenkaan yhtä iso kuin teidän koulunne pitämä, mutta jotain kuitenkin''.

Minusta päin katsottuna vasemmalla istuva Azusa sai jotain päähänsä ja kysyi: ''Niin, mitä koulua sinä käyt?''. ''Kasumimashitaa, ei ole yhtään Sakuragaoka, mutta kelpaa silti'', vastasin. Azusa hämmästyi, ja kysyi uuden kysymyksen: ''Mistä sinä tiedät, miltä Sakuragaoka näyttää?''. Kasvoilleni levisi pieni hymy, ja tokaisin: ''Kävin siellä viime vuoden festivaalien aikoihin, katsomassa Kevyen Musiikin Kerhon esityksen. Oli muuten aika hyvä''. ''...aaa...'', Azusa mutisi ymmärryksen merkiksi, ja haukkasi palan vesimelonistaan. ''Ai niin, Eiji, tiesitkö että Azusakin soittaa kitaraa?'', Yui sanoi. ''Minä, soitatko _sinä_ kitaraa?'', Azusa kysyi, viitaten minuun. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi. ''...kyllä sen arvasi jo letistä ja luonteesta...'', kuulin Azusan mutisevan. ''Hmh?'', ääntelin kyselevästi, esittäen, etten kuullut. Azusa punastui ja änkytti: ''E-e-e-ei mitään...''. Tämän jälkeen hän syventyi vesimeloniinsa paremmin.

''Eiji, nenäsi alaosa on hieman punertava, onko sinulle sattunut jotain?'', Ui huomautti. Niin, kuten sanoin, kävin Junin kanssa puistossa viime viikolla...

''...Eli siis haluat tehdä tätä...?'', kysyin epävarmana, ja heilautin kantamani pesäpallomailan olalleni. Vierelläni kävelevä Jun virnisti; ''Haluan vain kokeilla''. ''Olen siis tässä mukana ainoastaan tavaroidenkantajana?'', kysyin tuimasti, ja vilkuilin Junia silmäkulmastani. ''No totta kai!'', Jun hihkaisi sarkastisesti. Se sai minut naurahtamaan. Muutaman minuutin päässä olimme puistossa, lammen vierellä. Ja kyseessä oli siis eri puisto kuin se, missä kävin "pulikoimassa". Tämän puiston lampi oli paljon, paljon isompi. Aurinko sai lammen pinnan hehkumaan ja säteilemään kauniina. Seurasin Junia keskemmäs nurmikkoa, jolloin olimme keskellä aukiota. Siellä ei ollut oikein yhtään muita ihmistä, koska kaikki oleskelivat lammen lähellä, ja vuokrasivat soutuveneitä. En ole koskaan ollut veneilyyn päin, ja Jun kertoi samaa itsestään. Tämän vuoksi emme kai sitten veneile.

Jun pudotti kassinsa jalkojeni juureen. ''Noniin, pysys siinä'', hän tokaisi, ja alkoi kipittämään hieman kauemmas. Hänen vihreä puseronsa sulautui kirkkaaseen nurmikkoon. Hänellä oli myös päällään ruskeat shortsit ja harmaat sukkahousut. Saatuaan sopivasti välimatkaa hän hihkaisi minulle: ''Okei, ole valmiina!''. Otin paremman asennon, kohotin harmaaksi maalattua pesäpallomailaa ja huusin olevani valmis. ''Okei, nyt lähtee!'', Jun huusi, ja heitti pallon. ''...Tuota...?'', mutisin kummastuneena. Pallo ei ollut lentänyt paria metriäkään, ennen kuin se vieri nurmikkoa pitkin eteeni. Katsahdin Junia päin, joka pisti kädet niskansa taakse ja nauroi hermostuneena. Huokaisin huvittuneena, ja potkaisin pallon takaisin. Jospa tällä kertaa onnistuisi...

...tällä kertaa pallo lensi niin pitkälle, että se kopsahti kengänkärkiini. Katsahdin taas Junia päin, joka hekotti nolostuneempana kuin mitä äsken. Laskin mailan käsistäni; ''Mitä jos vaihtaisimme paikkoja?''. ''Noh, tuota... Okei'', Jun tokaisi, ja ohitimme toisemme. Nyt Jun oli mailan varressa, ja minulla oli pallo. ''Ota tukevampi asento!'', ohjeistin Junia. Jun kyllä kokeili kaikenlaisia asentoja, paitsi lyöjän asentoa. Huokaisin, ja kävelin hänen luokseen. Osoitin sormellani hänen jalkojaan; ''Vasen jalka eteen, jos olet oikeakätinen''. Hän toimi ohjeiden mukaisesti; ''Näinkö?''. ''Ei ihan'', tokaisin, ja kävelin hänen taaksensa. Asetin vasemman käteni hänen vasemman kämmenselkänsä päälle, ja liikutin sitä saadakseni ihanteellisen lyöntiasennon. Hänen kätensä tuntui pehmeältä ja lämpimältä, myös hieman hikiseltä kuumuuden vuoksi. Laskin oikean käteni hänen oikealle olkapäälleen, ja painoin sen alemmas. Junin pulssi tuntui kiihtyvän, ja näin hänen punastuvan. Huomasin itsekin olevani aivan liian lähellä, joten oikean lyöntiasennon annettuani peräännyin välittömästi.

Junin posket punersivat, ja hän hengitti raskaasti. Minua alkoi hieman nolostuttaa. Kävelin takaisin heittopaikalle; ''No niin, valmiina...!''. Jun tokeni äskeisestä järkytyksestä, tarttui tiukemmin mailaan, ja nyökkäsi. Varmistuksen saatuani heitin pallon takakierteellä. ...se suhahti toki oikeaan suuntaan, mutta Jun hyppäsi pois alta viime hetkellä, kaatuen kyljelleen maahan. ''Ei perkele...'', mumisin hiljaa itsekseni turhautuneena. Kävelin hänen luokseen, ja nostin hänet omatoimisesti pystyyn. ''Oletpa kevyt'', tokaisin huomaamattani ääneen. Jun ei vastannut, eikä hänen tarvinnutkaan. Ojensin mailan Junille, kävin hakemassa pallon, ja palasin syöttäjänpaikalleni. ''No niin, nyt, älä väistä palloa. Lyö sitä. Lyö sitä kuin se olisi sinulle velkaa!'', karjuin kuin mikäkin junnujoukkueen valmentaja. Varmistuksen saatuani heitin pallon samanlaisella takakierreheitolla. KLAK! Jun osui! Sitten tuli pimeää.

Maailma välkkyi vihreän ja punaisen sävyissä. Lopulta väreily alkoi hälvetä, ja jäljelle jäi vain pimeyttä, jonka olemattomasta maasta nousi harmaata usvaa. Pienet, keltaiset pallerot matkasivat ohitseni. Katselin niiden kulkua, kun ne matkasivat pimeydestä, kohti pimeyttä, valaisten olematonta ympäristöä. Katseeni kuitenkin keskittyi kauempana olevaan, vihreään palloon. Se oli kaukana toisista, ja se oli yksin. Kukaan ei ollut sen seurassa. Keltaiset pallerot matkasivat korkealla, joten pystyin kävelemään niiden alitse. Aloin juosta vihreää palleroa kohti, mutta se meni kauemmas, kauemmas ja kauemmas. Pian en enää edes nähnyt sitä. Sitten tuli valoisaa.

Päätäni särki, erityisesti silmiäni ja nenääni. Nenästä puheen ollen, en voinut hengittää sierainteni kautta. Avasin silmäni, ja näin ensimmäisenä Junin huolestuneisuuden ja järkytyksen värjäämät kasvot. Vaistonomaisesti kosketin nenäni alaosaa, huomatakseni sormillani verta. Sieraimiini oli laitettu palasia nenäliinasta. Huomasin myös pääni makaavan Junin reisien päällä. Taivas oli liian kirkas, joten pidin silmäni raollaan. ''Jun...'', mutisin tokkuraisena. Jun hätkähti, ja hänen silmänsä aukenivat. Hän ei vastannut. ''...onko joku sinulle velkaa... kun löit noin hyvin...?'', mutisin lisää, ja perään päästin hiljaisen naurahduksen. ''O-oletko sinä kunnossa?'', Jun kysyi huolestuneena.

Hymyilin; ''Olen, olen. Minua vain väsyttää. Vielä viisi minuuttia, jooko?''. Jun vieritti minut alas reisiltään; ''Ei tule kuuloonkaan''. Nostin itseni ylös nurmelta nauraen. Käännyin Juniin päin; ''Se oli oikeasti hyvä lyönti''. Jun laittoi kädet selkänsä taakse ja keikkui kantapäillään; ''Niin, kiitos sinulle neuvoista''. Napsautin(veressä olevia) sormiani; ''Miten olisi, kelpaisiko lounas?''. ''Vain jos sinä tarjoat'', Jun tokaisi ivallisesti, nostaen laukkunsa maasta. Virnistin hänelle; ''Mutta eihän minulla ole rahaa''. Tällä tavoin väitellen lähdimme kävelemään kohti hampurilaisravintolaa. Nenääni koski koko päivän.

''...ei mitään sen kummempaa'', tokaisin Uille. Otin toisen vesimelonilohkon, ja kävin sen kimppuun.


	14. Luku 14: Taas koulussa

''Ja näin, arvon herrat, näin ansaitaan helpot 100 jeniä'', tokaisin Tadaakille ja Ichirolle, tunkien juuri saamani kolikon taskuun. Ja näin on käynyt useasti; vaikka ulospäin vaikutan ei-niin-liikunnalliselta, pärjään oikeastaan aika hyvin kuntotesteissä. Äskenkin pari rinnakkaisluokkalaista haastoivat minut kädenvääntöön. Tiesin heidän olevan itsevarmaa persoonaa, joten pistin vedonlyönniksi. Iskiessäni sen oppilaan käden pöytään, ympärilläni olevat kääntyivät katsomaan voitonvirnettäni. Ilmainen raha on yksi niistä vähäisistä syistä, miksi käyn koulun ruokalassa. Ja näitä pellejä riittää. Poistuessamme ruokalasta(mukanamme eväämme), käänsin päätäni nähdäkseni kahden itsevarman oppilaan pettyneet kasvot takimmaisessa pöydässä. Kuten tavallista, suuntasimme portaita pitkin vasemman siiven katolle, jossa oli muutama muu oppilas viettämässä lounastaukoa. Kävelimme etupuolelle, niin että edessämme oli koulumme etupiha ja sitä ympäröivät alueet. ''Ichiro, lainaas niitä kiikareita'', tokaisin, ojentaen kättäni. Ichiro asetti käsiini ammattitason retkeilykiikarit, joilla aloin tiirailemaan ympäri seutuja. ''Eiji, Eiji, tyttö kaatui etupihalla ja on nyt kontallaan!'', Tadaaki alkoi innostuneena huutamaan. Hyvänä ystävänä annoin kiikarit Tadaakille. Hän näytti melko tyytyväiseltä.

Nautittuamme eväämme, olimme juuri poistumassa katolta, kun Ichiro huomautti: ''Eiji, sinua kysytään tuolla''. Katsoin hänen sormensa suuntaan; siellä oli Hironaka, huutamassa nimeäni. ''Mitä sinä olet nyt mennyt tekemään?'', Tadaaki kysyi, laittaen kädet puuskaan. Vedin ilmaa hampaideni välistä, ja tokaisin: ''Menkää te vain, katson mitä tällä neidillä on valitettavana''. Tadaaki ja Ichiro katosivat takaisin rakennukseen, kun taas itse kävelin katon poikki Hironakan luokse. Pysähdyin parin metrin päähän hänestä, ja kysyin: ''No mitä?''. ''Sinä, soitat kitaraa, etkö?'', Hironaka kysyi. Nyökkäsin; ''Toki, muistaakseni olet nähnyt minun soittelevan sitä, kerran tulit myös valittamaan melusta''. Hironakan posket punertuivat; ''No, tuota, halusin vain varmistaa. Mutta siitä huolimatta; haluaisitko olla esiintymässä Talvijuhlissa?''. Tästä kerroin Yuille silloin kerran. Talvijuhlat; nimensä mukaan järjestetään helmikuussa. Ohjelmaan kuuluu luistelua, erilaisia kojuja, ja esityksiä. Takapihan hiekkakenttä jäädytetään yhdeksi isoksi kaukaloksi, ja kojuja asetetaan sekä etupihalle että sisätiloihin, ei kuitenkaan yhtä paljon kuin Sakuragaokassa. Niin, ja auditoriossa pidetään esityksiä, mukaan lukien musiikkiesityksiä.

Nostin kulmaani; ''Ihan yksinkö minun pitäisi rimputella?''. Hironaka pudisteli päätään; ''Olemme kokoamassa pientä bändiä, jonka teemana olisi soft-rock, mutta kitaristi puuttuu''. ''Ettekö voi ottaa ketään jazz-kerhosta, tai ylipäätänsä rock-kerhosta?'', kysyin. Hironaka pudisteli päätään jälleen; ''Kaikilla heillä on omat esityksensä, ja he tarvitsevat kaikkia jäseniään. Sitä paitsi, etkö sinä pidäkin rock-musiikista?''. ''No, tuota, se on totta'', tokaisin hieroen niskaani. Hätkähdin kuitenkin, ja kysyin: ''Mistä sinä muuten sen tiesit?''. ''Arvasin letistä'', Hironaka sanoi hymyillen. ''...jaha. No, mitä minä siitä hyödyn, jos vaikka esiintyisin?'', kysyin. ''Kaikki näkevät taitosi. Olet taitava soittaja, ja mielestäni muidenkin pitäisi kuunnella soittoasi'', Hironaka hihkaisi.

Pistin käteni puuskaan, kumarruin Hironakaan päin, ja kysyin tuimasti: ''Oletko tosissasi niin epätoivoinen, että sorrut kehuskeluun, vaikka et itse sitä haluaisi tehdä?''. ''En, puhun nyt ihan totta, tämä on rehellinen mielipiteeni'', Hironaka sanoi, hieman loukkaantuneena. Kävin päässäni läpi muistikuvia itsestäni hyppimässä kitaran kanssa Kahvihuoneessa kuin mikäkin ylimielinen kuuluisuus-punkkari. Olen myös aina tykännyt siitä, kun ihmiset kuuntelevat soittoani. Luultavasti sen takia satun joskus soittamaan katolla. ''...okei. Lupaan miettiä asiaa'', tokaisin pikaisen ajatteluni jälkeen. Hironaka nyökkäsi hymyillen, ja hänen poistuttuaan varoituskello soi, käskien oppilaita luokkiin. Jäin vielä hetkeksi tiirailemaan maisemia, ja juoksin itseni luokkaan ennen tunnin alkua.

Olin syventymässä tehtävääni, kun kellot soivat, päättäen koulupäivän. Katsoin tehtävävihkoani, jossa oli vain muutama harjoitus tehtynä; iltatuntien aikoina olin viettänyt suurimman osan ajastani ajatellen Hironakan ehdotusta. Yhdyin lähtöään tekevien oppilaiden pakkaustoimiin, ja poistuin luokasta. Olin kävelemässä toiseen suuntaan kuin kaverini, mutta Tadaaki huomasi minut ja huusi: ''Eiji, minne sinä menet? Lähdetään Kahvihuoneeseen!''. Niin, olin menossa Hironakan luokse kertomaan vastaukseni, mutta kaipa tässä kahvit ehtii juoda; Hironakalla on nimittäin kerhotoimintaa juoksuradalla, eli hän ei katoaisi ennen minua. Tämän aatteen saattamana käännyin kantapäälläni 180-astetta, ja suuntasin Tadaakin ja Ichiron kanssa kellariin.

Nostin itseni Kahvihuoneen sohvalta, puin koulutakkini takaisin päälleni, ja tokaisin; ''Täytyykin tästä lähteä, on kiireitä kotona''. Tadaaki ja Ichiro nostivat kättään yhtäaikaisesti, ja jatkoivat makoilua. Kävellessäni portaille, tervehdin vastaantulevaa talonmiestä, ja kiipesin takaisin maan pinnalle. Vaihdettua kenkäni, astuin ulos koulun ovista, ja kiersin oikean siiven ympäri päästäkseni koulun taakse. Puolimatkassa pystyin kuulemaan kulman takaa tulevan melun, joka johtui juoksuharjoituksista. Eteeni avautui iltapäiväauringossa kimmeltävä hiekkakenttä, jonka ympärillä juoksi parhaillaan paikallinen Juoksukerho. Siveydellisistä syistä rata on jaettu kahtia eri sukupuolia varten. Kävellessäni lähemmäksi pystyin erottamaan Hironakan joukon kärjessä, yllään hiestä märkä oleva t-paita ja siniset juoksushortsit. Hän oli ylivoimainen takanaan oleviin nähden. Radan ympärillä olevat tytöt hurrasivat häntä hänen saavuttaessaan maalin. Jätin koululaukkuni läheiselle penkille, ja aloin kävellä Hironakaa kohti. Lähestyessäni, minuun kohdistettiin useita kyseleviä ja epäileviä katseita. ''Hei, Hironaka'', tokaisin, jolloin kaikki loputkin viiden metrin säteellä olevat kääntyivät töllistelemään minua.

Hironaka huomasi minut, ja kipitti eteeni. Ensimmäisenä silmiini pisti hänen märän paitansa alta pilkottavat, vaaleat rintaliivin, joihin paita oli suorastaan liimautunut. Sain kuitenkin katseeni pysymään pois niistä; Teinihormonini eivät mahda itsekurilleni mitään. ''Kas hei, Sugimoto'', Hironaka tervehti, selvästi hengästyneenä. ''Niin, tuota, minähän lupasin miettiä ehdotustasi'', sanoin, ja ympärillämme oleva tarpeeton yleisö alkoi kiinnostua. ''Ai. No, mikä on vastauksesi?'', Hironaka kysyi. Nyökkäsin hymyillen; ''Juttu kelpaa minulle hyvin, eli siis kyllä''. Hironakan reaktio oli helpottuneisuuden ja onnellisuuden sekoitus; ''Mainiota! Keskustellaan asiasta tarkemmin huomenna, lounastauolla''. Nyökkäsin hymyillen, nostin kättäni hyvästiksi, ja aloin kävellä takaisin laukkuni luokse. Kuten arvelinkin, aloin kuulla takaani kuiskuttelua. Yksi tyttö uskalsi mennä kysymään Hironakalta, josko me seurustelisimme. Ja Hironaka vastasi nolostuneena; ''Ehei, emme. Ei se liity mitenkään sellaiseen. Muutenkin, en minä Sugimoton kanssa seurustelisi''. Tuota reaktiota osasin odottaa, joten en kiinnittänyt siihen erityisemmin huomiota. Mutta Hironaka lisäsi vielä perään; ''...hänellä kun on jo yksi toinen tyttö''. Hätkähdin tätä lausuntoa. Mieleni teki pysähtyä, ja huutaa Hironakalle, mistä hän moisia on kuullut. Pidin kuitenkin itseni kasassa, noukin laukkuni maasta, ja aloin painella kotia päin. Sinä yönä en oikein saanut unta.

Kellot vihdoin soivat, päättäen tunnit ja aloittaen lounastauon. Tadaaki tirkisteli luokkamme ikkunasta, huokaisi, ja tokaisi; ''Äh, ulkona on tuulista. Mennään Kahvihuoneeseen syömään''. ''Menkää te kaksi vain, minulla on tekemistä'', tokaisin, ja katosin ennen kuin kumpikaan oli ehtinyt sanoa mitään. Hironaka ei missään vaiheessa kertonut, missä tapaisimme, mutta oletan sen olevan vasemman siiven katolla. Onnekseni olin oikeassa; saavuttuani katolle, näin Hironakan nojailevan aitaan, tuulen leikkiessä hänen hiuksillaan. Hänen uniformunsa hame liehui lipun lailla. ''Hei!'', tervehdin, ja kiinnitettyäni hänen huomionsa, kysyin: ''Onko meidän pakko olla täällä? Täällä on aika viileää''. Hironaka nyökkäsi; ''Oletin sinun saapuvan tänne, joten tulin odottelemaan. Tule perässä''. Hän käveli ohitseni, ja viittoi minua seuraamaan häntä takaisin rakennukseen. Meidän ei tarvinnut poistua vasemmasta siivestä ollenkaan; päätepysäkkimme oli yksi ensimmäisen kerroksen kerholuokista. Hironaka ohjasi minut sisälle.

''...vittuako tämä on?'', sanoin sekä yllättyneenä, että turhautuneena. ''...pieni valhe'', Hironaka vastasi, välittämättä kielenkäytöstäni(luultavasti siksi, koska nyt se olisi olennaista). Luokassa ei ollut ketään. Luokan perällä istui yksi ainoa sähkökitara, nojaten vahvistimeen. ''...jaa vai pieni valhe...'', mutisin, ja käännyin ympäri, poistuakseni luokasta. Hironaka kuitenkin tarttui koulutakkini selkämyksestä kiinni, veti minut luokkaan, ja sulki oven. ''Anna minun edes poistua, täällä ei ole minulle mitään'', mutisin ärtyneenä, yrittäen peittää vihani. Hironaka painautui ovea vasten estääkseen lähtöni; ''Anna minun edes selittää''. ''Olisit selittänyt eilen. Nyt pois tieltä, siellä on ihmisiä joille seurani kelpaa'', tokaisin. ''Kuuntelisit nyt edes!'', Hironaka huusi.

Oli hetken hiljaista, kunnes laitoin käteni puuskaan ja sanoin: ''No, selitä sitten''. Hironaka rentoutti itsensä, ja alkoi selittää: ''Meillä on sinulle bändi, ihan oikeasti. Mutta ei fyysisesti, vaan nauhalle soitettuna''. Olin hiljaa, että hän saisi selvitettyä tekemisiään paremmin; ''Näitä juhlia suunnitellaan jo lukukauden alusta saakka, jotta kaikki olisi valmiina ajallaan ja mitään ei jäisi kesken. Ja minä lupasin hankkia soft-rock-artistin. Se ehdittiin merkitä lopulliseen ohjelmalistaan. Ja minulla _oli_ porukka, jotka suostuisivat soittamaan, mutta joutuivat pari viikkoa sitten perumaan koko jutun omien kerhoesitystensä vuoksi. Ja jo valmiiksi ylös merkittyä esitystä ei voinut enää peruuttaa ilman, että koko homma olisi pitänyt suunnitella uudelleen. Sen vuoksi ajattelin, että _sinä_ esiintyisit kitaran kanssa, ja muut soittimet kuuluisivat nauhalta, jonka tämä porukka äänitti viikko sitten''.

Oli taas hiljaista. Nyökkäsin päätäni hitaasti; ''...vai niin. Olisit ollut selkeämpi puheissasi eilen''. Hironaka vaikutti hieman nolostuneelta. Hän kysyi epäröiden; ''No... sopiiko tämä homma edelleen sinulle?''. Nyökkäsin, pitäen kuitenkin ilmeeni edelleen vakavana. Hironaka huokaisi helpottuneena; ''Sepä hyvä''. Hän kaivoi taskustaan taitellun paperilapun, ja ojensi sitä minulle; ''Onko sinulla kitara kotona?''. Pudistin päätäni; ''Ei ole, mutta voin toki hommata sellaisen''. ''Ei sinun nyt tämä takia tarvitse. Voisin kysyä, saisitko koululta kitaran lainaan'', Hironaka sanoi. Pudistin taas päätäni; ''Ei kiitos. Olen oikeastaan suunnitellut oman kitaran hankkimista jo pari kuukautta, ja minulla on aika paljon rahaa säästössä''. ''A-ai niinkö? No, jos välttämättä niin tahdot...'', Hironaka mutisi. Katsahdin luokan perällä olevaa, merensinistä Fenderin sähkökitaraa; ''Eli siis, alanko minä nyt...?''. Hironaka nyökkäsi; ''Kyllä, kaikin mokomin''.

Hän oli tekemässä lähtöään, kunnes hän muisti jotain, ja kysyi; ''Onko sinulla muuten lounasta mukanasi?''. ''Nääh, ei oikeastaan. Suunnitelmissa oli hakea ruokalasta jotain'', vastasin. ''No siinä tapauksessa...odotas...'', Hironaka mutisi, ja kaivoi koululaukustaan pienen, vaaleanpunaisen eväsrasian. Hän ojensi sitä minulle; ''Saat syödä tämän kiitoksena''. Olin hieman yllättynyt. ''Ota vain, menen itse ruokalaan syömään'', hän jatkoi. Otin eväsrasian käsiini, edelleen kummastuneena. ''No, hei sitten!'', Hironaka hihkaisi, ja katosi ovesta. Katsoin oven suuntaan, ja sitten eväsrasiaa. Juuri nyt minulla oli nälkä, joten avasin rasian kannen epäluuloisesti. Lihaa, kasviksia, riisiä. Täydellinen koulueväs. Otin kannen alle asetetut syömäpuikot, istuin lähimmän pulpetin ääreen, ja aloin syömään. Se oli herkullista.

Sinä sunnuntaina kävin Hirasawan luona. ''Mitä!? Onko sinulla kitara!?'', Yui kysyi ihmetellen. Nyökkäsin, ja siemaisin kädessäni olevaa teetä. ''Mikä on sen nimi?'', Yui kysyi yllättäen. Yllätyin kysymyksestä niin, että meinasin hengittää suussani olevaa teetä keuhkoihini. Aloin kummastuneena änkyttää: ''Öh, tuota, taisi olla Yamaha Pacifica-jotain...''. Yui puisteli päätään; ''En minä sitä tarkoittanut, vaan mikä on kitarasi nimi?''. ''En minä sitä ole nimennyt'', tuhahdin turhautuneena. ''No sitten minä nimeän sen; se on nyt Patricia'', Yui tokaisi itsevarmana. ''Miksi kitarani olisi naispuolinen?'', kysyin tunteella, joka oli sekoitus turhautuneisuutta ja hämmentyneisyyttä. ''Koska kitara on sinulle kuin rakas mielitiettysi'', Yui selitti sormi pystyssä. ''...ja päätit nimetä sen Patriciaksi, koska...?'', kysyin. ''Itse sanoit niin'', Yui tokaisi kummauksen. Huokaisin, ja sanoin: ''Sanoin Pacifica, se on kitaramerkki!''. ''Taisin sitten kuulla väärin. No, oli miten oli, se on nyt Patricia'', Yui tokaisi hymyillen. Halusin sanoa jotain, mutta luovuin toivosta; Yuin kanssa jankuttaminen ei johda mihinkään.

Vierestä tilannetta seurannut Ui peitti nauravan suunsa kädellään, ja rauhoituttuaan hän istui seuraamme pöydän ääreen. ''Ai, niin, koulumme festivaalit ovat muutaman päivän päästä. Aiotko tulla taas?'', Yui kysyi. Nyökkäsin; ''Tietenkin, mikä tahansa syy olla pois koulusta on hyvä syy''. ''Saatko sinä muka luvan?'', Ui kysyi, kallistaen päätään. ''En tietenkään, en oikeastaan edes kysy. Minä vain tulen'', tokaisin rotevasti. Ui näytti huolestuneelta; ''Mitä? Etkö sinä joudu hankaluuksiin?''. Pudistin päätäni; ''En joutunut viime vuonna, joten en luultavasti joudu tänä vuonnakaan''. Kaivelin ajatuksiani, hätkähdin, ja katsahdin Uita päin; ''Viime vuonna tulin vain ja ainoastaan Yuin kerhon esityksen vuoksi, joten en ehtinyt tutustua festivaaliin paremmin''. Jätin sanomiseni kesken, vaikka minun piti sanoa vielä jotain muuta. Minua kuitenkin nolotti liikaa.

Ui kuitenkin tajusi asian, hymyili, ja sanoi: ''Eli siis tänä vuonna pitäisin sinulle seuraa? Kyllä se sopii''. En saanut sanaa suustani, joten nyökkäsin, yrittäen hillitä punastustani. Ui jatkoi: ''Otetaan myös Jun ja siskosi mukaan. Porukassa on mukavampaa''. Nyökkäsin, mutta tarkastelin Uin sanomisia paremmin, ja kysyin yllättyneenä; ''Oletko ystävystynyt siskoni kanssa?''. Ui nyökkäsi hymyillen; ''Kyllä, eikö hän ole kertonut?''. ''Ei, mutta mukava kuitenkin kuulla'', tokaisin, jolloin Yuilta pääsi aivastus. ''Hei, varokin ettet tule kipeäksi, se olisi aika paha näin esityksen lähestyessä'', sanoin. ''Ei hätää, en minä sairastu'', Yui tokaisi hymyillen höpsösti.

Seuraavana päivänä varmistin asian Uilta tekstiviestin kautta. Hän sanoi, että Yuilla on flunssa. Odotin innolla pääseväni sanomaan Yuille ''mitäs minä sanoin'' tai jotain vastaavaa. Sitä seuraavana päivänä viestittelin taas Uin kanssa. Hän kertoi esittäneensä koulussa olevansa Yui, joka oli edelleen kipeänä. Tämä tyttö tosiaan välittää isosiskostaan.

Hätkähdin herätyskelloni erittäin hiljaiseen piipitykseen, ja suljin sen salamannopeasti. Kömmin hiljaa pois sängystäni, ja puin farkut, valkoisen t-paidan ja ylisuuren punaisen hupparin ylleni. Piilotin koulutavarani jälleen syvälle kaappiini. Olin aikeissani kirjoittaa lapun, mutta luovuin ideasta; siskoni tulisi myöhemmin tietämään tästä. Nappasin pöydältäni mukaan hieman rahaa, hiippailin alakertaan, varoin herättämästä Dashia, ja astelin ulos etupihan varjoon. Aloin kävellä koleassa aamuilmassa, auringon vasta noustessa. Varjoni oli vaakasuora, ja pystyin melkein näkemään hengitykseni höyrynä. Ihmisiä ei näkynyt, ja autoja kulki harvakseltaan. Laitoin hupparini vetoketjun kiinni, kädet sen taskuihin lämpiämään, ja aloin suunnata ennalta laaditun suunnitelman mukaisesti Uille.

Kello oli vähän yli kuusi aamulla, kun pääsin Hirasawan talolle. Ui huomasi minut keittiön ikkunasta, ja vilkutti minulle. Vilkutin takaisin, ja kävelin oven luokse. Ui tuli avaamaan oven, ja päästi minut sisälle. ''Huomenta, Eiji'', hän tervehti hiljaisella äänellä. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi, ja suuntasimme yläkertaan. Yllätyksekseni ruokapöydälle oli katettu herkullisen näköinen aamiainen. ''Se on sinun annoksesi, liityn kohta seuraasi'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen, ja käveli keittiöön, jättäen minut oman onneni nojaan. Kukaan muu kuin äitini ei ole koskaan tehnyt minulle aamiaista. No, Uin tarjoama aamiainen koostui ainoastaan paahtoleivästä, hillosta ja teekupposesta, mutta oli se silti jotain. Istahdin tuolille, enkä aloittanut ruokailua ennen Uin saapumista. Nielaistuani ensimmäisen suullisen leivästäni, katselin kattoa kohti; ''Miten siskosi voi?''. ''Paljon paremmin. Hän kuitenkin lähtee meitä myöhemmin'', Ui vastasi. Nyökkäsin hiljaa, ja jatkoin aamupalan mutustelua. Saatuani astiat tyhjäksi, Ui tarjoutui viemään ne keittiöön. Katsahdin rannekelloani, vielä muutama tunti siihen, että meidän pitäisi olla koululla. Siirsin itseni ruokapöydästä sohvalle, johon kävin pitkäkseni. Taisin ottaa vähän liiankin rennosti, ja nukahdin.

''—rää... Hei, Eiji, herää'', kuulin jonkun kuiskivan. Raotin silmiäni, ja huomasin edessäni Uin, joka oli kumartuneena minuun päin, ravistellen minua hellästi. Hänellä oli myös yllään hänen koulupukunsa. ''...ai, taisin nukahtaa...'', mutisin tokkuraisena, ja ylös noustessani huomasin, että päälleni oli levitetty vaaleanpunainen viltti. Venyttelin käsiäni haukotellen, ja hieroin silmiäni. ''Ei se haittaa, hyvä että sait nukuttua enemmän'', Ui tokaisi. Tein käsilläni epämääräisiä eleitä; ''Siis, tuota, lähdemmekö me nyt, vai...?''. Ui nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Kapusimme alakertaan, ja lähdimme matkaan kohti Sakuragaokaa. Jossain kohtaa vastaamme tuli Jun, myös koulupuvussa. Hän tervehti Uita, mutta hämmästyi minut nähdessään; ''Eiji? Mitä sinä täällä teet?''. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Otan vapaata''. ''...ai'', Jun vastasi, vaikkei tietänyt mitä tarkoitin. Jatkoimme kolmistaan matkaamme, kunnes Ui pysähtyi. ''Odotetaan siskoasi'', hän sanoi. Olimme junapysäkin vieressä. ''Okei, sopii minulle'', Jun tokaisi. Mutta minua hieman ahdisti, ja myös vähän pelotti.

Ei paria minuuttiakaan, ennen kuin juna saapui pysäkille. Junasta pursusi ulos kaikenlaisia ihmisiä; toimistotyöläisiä, vanhuksia, koululaisia... Joillakin oli Sakuragaokan koulupuku. Viimein tunnistin pienen ja sievän siskoni, joka käveli ihmisjoukon perällä. Hän oli miltei kävellä meistä ohi, ellei Ui olisi huutanut häntä. Hän kipitti luoksemme; ''Hei Ui, ja Jun, ja Eiji!''. Hänen naamansa meni kuitenkin vakavaksi, kun hän kääntyi minuun päin. ''...isoveli? Mitä sinä täällä teet!?'', hän huusi hämmentyneenä tajutessaan läsnäoloni. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Pidän vapaata koulusta''. Tamikon reaktio ei kuitenkaan ollut sama kuin Junin; hän iski minua otsaan kämmenensä kulmalla. Ei se tietenkään sattunut, mutta oli se silti aika yllättävää; ''Hei, mistä hyvästä tuo nyt oli?''. ''Sinä joudut vaikeuksiin!'', Tamiko huusi. ''Ei hätää, ei hätää, en joudu, osaan kyllä huolehtia itsestäni'', sanoin, puolustellen itseäni. ''Tamiko, Eiji tietää mitä hän tekee. Kyllä nyt yhden päivän voi sallia'', Jun sanoi. Tamiko näytti miettivän asiaa. Hän nyökkäsi hymyillen; ''Okei, sopii''. Nyt kun porukka oli kasassa, suuntasimme Sakuragaokan lukiolle.

Näky oli samanlainen kuin viime vuonnakin; kauhea määrä erilaisia kojuja, eikä koristeluissa säästelty. Kävelimme peremmälle, ja kuten osasin odottaa, keräsin suuren määrän epäileviä katseita ja kuulin takaani kuiskuttelua. Viime vuonna seurassani oli vain yksi tyttö, nyt kolme. Hetkinen... Siitä muistuikin mieleeni... ''...onkohan hän...?'', mutisin itsekseni ääneen, ja sain siskoni vilkaisemaan minua kyselevästi. Kuulin takaani nopeita juoksuaskelia, ja sekunnin päästä tunsin jonkun halaavan minua takaapäin. Tunsin myös kaksi pehmeää "palloa" painautuvan selkääni vasten. Jostain syystä tiesin, kuka minua halaa. ''Yoshiko, irti'', ärähdin. Takanani oleva irrottautui minusta, jolloin käännyin ympäri. Arvasin oikein; hän oli Nakamura Yoshiko. Hän laittoi kädet lantioillensa; ''Noinko sinä vastaat tervehdykseen?''. Tuhahdin huvittuneena; ''Oliko tuo kuristusote mielestäsi tervehdys?''. Yoshiko naurahti; ''No okei, okei, ensi kerralla tervehdin kunnolla ennen halaamista''.

Katsahdin seurassani olevaa tyttökolmikkoa, jotka olivat äimän käkenä äskeisestä. Epävarmana selvitin kurkkuani ja esittelin heidät: ''Niin, tässä on Yoshiko, eräs ystäväni. Yoshiko, tässä ovat ystäväni Ui ja Jun, sekä siskoni Tamiko''. Yoshiko esitti hämmentynyttä; ''Ei tuo voi olla siskosi, hänhän on nätimpi kuin sinä!''. Hänen tarkoituksensa oli kai suututtaa minut, mutta epäonnekseen hän sai minut naurahtamaan. ''Muutenkin, milloin sinusta on tullut _noin_ hyvä naisten kanssa?'', Yoshiko kysyi. ''Nimenomaan, olen nähnyt poikapuoliset kaverisi vain vilaukselta, mutta naispuolisia sitäkin enemmän'' Jun tokaisi virnistellen. ''Maskuliinisuudesta se ei voi ainakaan johtua...'', Tamiko mutisi, tarkastellen minua. Minua alkoi tosissaan ahdistaa. ''Jos menisimme kysymään muilta koululaisilta?'', Ui ehdotti yllätyksekseni. Tällöin turhauduin lopullisesti ja heitin käteni ilmaan, raivatakseni tytöt pois ympäriltäni. ''Noniin, nyt riitti, irti. Menen etsimään paikan missä nukkua'', mutisin ärtyneenä. ''Älä nyt, me vain pilailimme'', Ui sanoi hymyillen. Katsahdin siskooni päin, joka kikatti yhtä matkaa Yoshikon ja Junin kanssa. Naurahdin itsekin; ''No okei, lähdetään, haluan nähdä tätä paikkaa paremmin''.

Tunnit kuluivat yllättävän nopeasti seikkaillessamme ympäri Sakuragaokan lukiota ja sen pihamaata. Koko ajan minuun kohdistui kyseleviä katseita olennaisista syistä. Tein myös pienen tutkimuksen ja huomasin, ettei täällä tosiaankaan ollut ketään muuta lukioikäistä jätkää, tai en ainakaan nähnyt yhtään. Olin tosiaan omaa laatuani. Yoshiko johdatti meidät(vierailta kielletyn) portaikon yläpäähän, jossa hän aukaisi oven koulun katolle. Välttääksemme paljastetuksi tulemista, istuimme oven vieressä, kaukana reunoilta. Pieni anarkistisuusleikkimme ei näyttänyt haittaavan Tamikoa ja Uita. Istuimme juomassa jäähilejuomaa, jutellen kaikenlaisesta. ''Siis sinä nukuit liikuntavälinevarastossa?'', Jun kysyi hämmästyneenä, kun kerroin viime vuotisesta reissustani tähän samaiseen kouluun. ''Kyllä, siellä oli oikeastaan melko mukava nukkua. Olisin mennyt sinne tälläkin kertaa, ellen olisi jo valmiiksi sopinut Uin kanssa tapaamista'', tokaisin, ja imin juomaani pillin kautta. Näin silmäkulmastani Tamikon huokaisevan, puistelevan päätään, ja mutisevan: ''Sinä, isoveli, olet sitten mahdoton...''. Virnistelin hänelle huvittuneena, ja vilkaisin kelloani; ''...Yuin kerhon esitys alkaa kymmenen minuutin sisällä...''. Jun säpsähti pystyyn; ''Ai, siitä muistuikin, minulla oli tärkeä juttu tehtävänä! Tulen sitten perässä!''. Hän livahti takaisin sisälle, ja kuulin hänen juoksevan rapuissa. ''Mihis hänellä on noin kiire?'', kysyin mietteliäänä. ''Luultavasti liittyy hänen Jazz-kerhoonsa'', Ui sanoi.

Nousin itsekin ylös; ''Lähdetään mekin, ennen kuin meidät huomataan''. Uin, Tamikon ja Yoshikon mielestä se oli hyvä ajatus. Olimme oven sisäpuolella, portaikon vieressä, kun Yoshiko tarrasi minua hihasta; ''Eiji, minulla olisi asiaa. Pieni juttu vain''. ''Okei, me odotamme ulkona'', Tamiko hihkaisi portaista. Nojasin laudalla päällystettyyn sementtikaiteeseen ja laitoin käteni puuskaan, odotellen Yoshikon puhumista. Hän pisti kätensä selkänsä taakse ja katsoi kengänkärkiään. Jokin oli selvästi pielessä. ''Tämä on viimeinen vuoteni tässä koulussa'', hän sanoi(yllättävän tyynesti, jos otetaan huomioon hänen äskeinen olemuksensa). ''Kyllä minä sen tiedän, olethan sentään seniori'', tokaisin vastaukseksi. Yoshiko jatkoi: ''Niin, siis, lukiovuoteni loppuvat, ja aion hakea yliopistoon. Suosimani yliopistot sijaitsevat melko kaukana, joten joudun muuttamaan. Et näkisi minua enää ensi kevään jälkeen''. Tajusin asian laidan; ''Tuota... sepä, ikävä kuulla. Mutta, onhan meillä vielä puoli vuotta aikaa, eli ei vielä aleta märisemään. Jos se auttaa, voin tulla useimmin setäsi kahvilaan''. ''...ei, ei sinun tarvitse minun takiani'', Yoshiko mutisi.

Kumarruin Yoshikoon päin, jonka kasvot olivat yhä lattiaa kohden; ''Hei, oletko varmasti kunnossa?''. Oli vähän aikaa hiljaista. ''...en ole...'', kuulin Yoshikon mutisevan, ja näin hänen nyyhkivän. Olin aikeissani sanoa jotain, ennen kuin Yoshiko vetäytyi eteenpäin ja otti minut halaukseensa, painaen päänsä rintakehääni vasten. ''...minulla tulee ikävä tätä paikkaa, kaikkia ystäviäni...'', kuulin hänen puhuvan itkunsa ylitse. Hän oli kertonut minulle syntyneensä ja varttuneensa tässä samaisessa kaupungissa. Hänen koko nykyinen elämänsä on keskittynyt tänne, joten on oletettavasti tuskallista jättää se kaikki taakseen. ''Mutta, ainahan sinä voit palata opiskelujesi jälkeen'', sanoin, yrittäen rauhoitella Yoshikoa. Hän ei vastannut, mutta hänen nyyhkimisensä laantui hieman. En keksinyt mitään muutakaan, joten kiedoin omat käteni hänen ympärilleen rauhoitellakseni häntä. ''Ei hätää, kaikki järjestyy kyllä'', mutisin, yrittäen peittää epävarmuuteni; en ole koskaan ennen ollut moisessa tilanteessa.

Pienen syleilytuokion jälkeen Yoshiko tuntui rauhoittuneen. Hän vetäytyi poispäin minusta, jolloin päästin hänestä irti. Hän kuivasi silmänsä nenäliinallaan, ja veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä. Tämän jälkeen hän kääntyi minuun päin, hymyillen; ''...kiitos. Sinuna rientäisin, esitys alkaa näillä minuuteilla''. Tarkistin rannekelloni; minulla oli vain pari minuuttia aikaa. ''Etkö sinä tule?'', kysyin. Yoshiko puisteli päätään; ''Minulla on kiireitä, joten en ehdi tulla. Hei sitten''. Hän vilkutti minulle hyvästiksi. Heilautin hänelle kättäni, ja aloin juosta portaita alas. Hypätessäni portaiden alapäässä olevan aidan yli(jonka tarkoituksena oli pitää ulkopuoliset pois), kuulin Yoshikon huutavan: ''Pidä sitten Uista huolta!''. Mitä tuo nyt tarkoitti? Minulla ei ollut enempää aikaa miettiä sitä, sillä minun oli kiire. Päästessäni takaisin ensimmäiseen kerrokseen, homma muuttui estejuoksuksi väistellessäni käytävillä parveilevaa kansaa. Ulos päästessäni väistely jatkui vielä hetken, kunnes eteeni raivautui vapaa polku suoraan auditorioon. Rysähdin ovesta läpi, ja avasin oven itse saliin.

 **''—** **evyen musiikin kerhon bändi, Ho-kago Tea Time''** , ehdin kuulla päästessäni saliin. Myös valot olivat himmentymässä, ja kuulin ihmisten tiivistyneen jännityksen äänen. Sali oli erittäin täynnä. Vilkuilin ympärilleni, kunnes yllätyksekseni huomasin Uin, Junin ja siskoni oikealla puolellani, nojailemassa takaseinää vasten. Kävelin Uin viereen, ja hänen huomatessaan minut nyökkäsin tervehdykseksi. Olin samassa kohtaa kuin viime vuonna. Emme ehtineet puhua, ennen kuin esirippu alkoi nousta. Kerhon asusteet olivat yhtä yllättäviä kuin viime vuonna; nyt heillä oli yllään värikkäät yukatat, jotka pukivat heitä hyvin. Mutta... Mitä vittua? ''...mitäs helvettiä...?'', mutisin itsekseni. Ajatteluni keskeytti Ritsu, joka laski rumpukapuloillaan tahdin. Tämän jälkeen kappale lähti käyntiin, ja Mio alkoi laulaa. Alkusointu sai ihoni kananlihalle. Silmäni kohdistuivat kuitenkin edessä olevaan kitaristiin; se oli Sawako, kerhon ohjaaja. ''...missä Yui on?'', mutisin taas ääneen.

 **** ** _Minä, aion, kirjoittaa, rakkaudellani kaikella, jotta rakkauteni, sinut tavoittaa, kun sinä tämän kirjeen saat...!_**

Kappale oli upeaa kuunneltavaa. Ajatukseni olivat kuitenkin keskittyneet Yuihin. Miksi hän ei ole täällä? Kerhon soittaessa kappaleen loppusointua, vieressäni oleva ovi aukesi. Sieltä asteli sisään hengästynyt Yui, jolla oli selässään kitaralaukku. Niinä parina sekuntina pystyin päättelemään hänen poissaolonsa syyn. ''I-isosisko!'', Ui huusi. Yui kääntyi Uiin päin; ''Oh, Ui!''. Yui teki rauhanmerkin, ja jatkoi hölkkäämistään lavalle. ''Mene, sisko!'', kuulin Uin kannustavan. Päätin tehdä osani, ja karjaisin: ''Hyvä, Yui!''. En välittänyt yhtään meihin kohdistuneista katseista, koska mielestäni kannustus oli ansaittua. ''Jees!'', Yui huusi meille takaisin. Kappale loppui kokonaan, ja Yui seisoi aivan hengästyneenä lavan edessä. Hänen lavalle kiipeämisensä oli melko kompuroivaa. Yui kiitti Sawakoa, joka siirtyi syrjempään, yleisön taputtaessa. Näin Yuin itkevän, pahoitellen itseään kerholle. Se oli melko kipeää katseltavaa. ''Me kaikki rakastamme sinua, Yui'', kuulin Ritsun sanovan. Tämän saattamana yleisö ratkesi taputukseen ja kannustukseen. ''Hyvä, Yui!'', huusimme Uin kanssa samaan aikaan(vahingossa).

Yui kertoi olleensa myöhässä, koska unohti kitaransa. Olin itse jo päätellyt tämän, mutta muut saivat kuulla sen vasta nyt. Yui piti pienen puheen, tiivistäen viimeisen vuoden tapahtumat pariin hassuun lauseeseen. Hän vieläpä yleisti auditorion "heidän Budokanikseen", jonka jälkeen yleisö alkoi hurraamaan. Ritsu laski taas tahdin, ja menin kaksinkertaiselle kananlihalle; he alkoivat soittaa samaa kappaletta mitä viime vuonna. Kappale, johon ihastuin kuultuani sen ensimmäisen kerran. Aloin heti taputtamaan rytmiä yhtä matkaa yleisön kanssa.

 **** ** _Hyvä Jumala, anna minulle unelma-aikaa, jolloin vain minä ja hän olisimme kahdestaan…_**

Muistaisin kappaleen vaikka unissani, joten muutaman yleisössä olleen(ja Uin) tapaan lauloin mukana, taputtaen rytmiä samalla. Kerho veti viimeiset soinnut, kappale loppui, ja tuli hiljaista. Kukaan ei taputtanut. Oli tyhjä olo. Alkoi kuitenkin kuulua kosketinsoitinten ääntä; Tsumugi alkoi soittamaan kappaleen sointua koskettimillaan. Pian mukaan liittyivät myös Ritsu, Mio, ja Azusa. Yui tajusi tilanteen jujun, ja alkoi myös soittaa. ''Vielä kerran!'', Yui huusi, ja kertosäe kuului taas.

 **** ** _Hyvä Jumala, anna minulle unelma-aikaa, jolloin vain minä ja hän olisimme kahdestaan…_**

Tällä kertaa lauloin kovempaa mukana, välittämättä muista ihmisistä. Mutta yllätyksekseni aika moni muukin yhtyi kuoroon. Viimeinen sointu vedettiin, ja yleisö alkoi taputtamaan, antaen sen kunnianosoituksen minkä kerho oli ansainnut. ''Rakastan tätä kerhoa!'', Yui kiljaisi mikrofoniin, yleisön taputtaessa yhä lujempaa. ''Mainiota, Yui, mainiota!'', karjuin, yrittäen saada ääneni kuulumaan hurrausten yli. En tiedä onnistuinko, mutta ei sillä ollut väliä. Taputtaessani näin sivusilmälläni Uin katselevan minua, hymyillen leveästi. Tämän jälkeen hän alkoi kurotella edessään olevan ihmismassan yli nähdäkseen siskonsa paremmin, mutta pienen kokonsa vuoksi ei siinä onnistunut. 'pidä Uista huolta', muistelin Yoshikon sanoja. Katsahdin Uita päin epävarmana, kävin ajatukseni kertaalleen läpi, ja vedin pari kertaa syvään henkeä. Tämän jälkeen kyykistyin alas, ja kutsuin Uita; ''Istu olkapäilleni, nostan sinut ylös''. Ui katseli minua kummaksuen, mutta sen enempää tuumimatta otti tarjoukseni vastaan, ja istui olkapäilleni. Nousin varovasti ylös, pidellen kiinni Uin nilkoista. Hän ei ollut sitten ollenkaan painava, joten asia ei haitannut minua. Nyt Ui näki siskonsa paremmin, ja hän alkoi taas taputtamaan.


	15. Luku 15: Keskitalvi

Elettiin joulukuuta, ja talomme lämpömittari näytti yhtä pakkasastetta. Siitä huolimatta ei ollut tullut pysyvää lunta. Oli kirkas sunnuntaiaamu, olin hörppimässä (myöhäistä)aamukahviani olohuoneessa, tapittaen televisiota siskoni kanssa(nimenomaan myöhäistä; kello oli 14). Katsahdin oikealle puolelleni, missä isoveljeni Daichi on aina istunut. Mutta ei tällä kertaa; viime kuun alussa hän sai työtarjouksen setämme johtamalta rakennusfirmalta. Hän tietenkin tarttui heti tarjoukseen, ja muutti viime viikolla n. sata kilometriä etelään päin. Häntä tosiaan tulee ikävä, mutta kaikkien on muutettava omilleen aikanaan. Vielä pari vuotta, ja minunkin pitäisi etsiä jostain itselleni mukava kolo, ja hyvä työpaikka. Rakennusura ei minua niinkään kiinnostanut, joten en menisi setämme alaiseksi. Sitä paitsi; olisi mukava löytää asunto ja työpaikka tästä samaisesta kaupungista. Ei tarvitsisi opetella uutta ympäristöä ulkoa.

Saatuani kahvini juotua, vein kupin keittiöön, ja istahdin eteiseen laittamaan kenkiäni. Dash nousi pedistään kyselevän näköisenä. ''Ei, emme mene kävelylle, jatka vain loikoiluasi'', tokaisin sille. Dash näytti ymmärtävän, mutta petinsä sijaan, näin ikkunan heijastuksen kautta, kuinka se meni Tamikon viereen köllöttelemään. ''Oletko menossa ulos?'', siskoni huusi olohuoneesta. ''Olen, viivyn luultavasti pari tuntia'', huusin takaisin. ''Okei, muista tulla ruoka-aikaan!'', Tamiko vastasi. Astuin terassilleni, ja olin saman tien liukastua. Kylmä ilma oli tehnyt puisesta terassista liukkaan. Hiiviskelin terassin portaat alas, ja olin taas liukastua pihatiellämme. Pääsin vihdoin ja viimein turvalliselle, pitävälle asfaltille. Suuntasin katua pitkin oikealle, ja aloitin pitkän kävelyreissun.

Taputtelin kengänkärjelläni kaupan lattiaa, kunnes myyjä palasi hyllyjen välistä takaisin tiskille. ''Teillä oli onnea, vain yksi nidos oli enää jäljellä'', hän sanoi, ojentaen kirjaa minulle. Maksoin ostokseni, ja poistuin kirjakaupasta. Ulkona tarkastelin uutta kirjaani; Lootuksen Soturit 6: Tie Valoon. Tämä on tähän asti kirjasarjan pisin osa. Talveni kuluu varmasti tätä lukiessa. Toppatakkini sisätasku on naurettavan iso, joten pystyin sullomaan kirjan sinne vaivatta. Liikennevalon vaihtuessa kävelin tien yli, ja aloin ylittämään siltaa. 20 minuutin kuluttua olin harvinaisen tutussa naapurustossa, joka antoi minulle idean. Nappasin taskustani kännykkäni ja viestitin Uille. Viestiääni kuului nopeasti; Ui kertoi olevansa parhaillaan siskonsa Yuin kanssa kaupassa. Katselin ympärilleni, kauppa oli aivan kulman takana. Ja minulla itsellänikin oli vielä rahaa jäljellä; virvoitusjuoma ei haittaisi yhtään.

Kiertelin ympäri kauppaa. Tulinko liian myöhään, ovatkohan he jo lähteneet? Pieni epätoivoni kuitenkin katosi kääntyessäni kylmähyllyjen suuntaan; näin kaksi tuttua tyttöä keskustelemassa. ''Jou, miten menee?'', tokaisin lähestyessäni heitä. Molemmat olivat melko yllättyneitä läsnäolostani. ''Eiji? Tiesin kyllä sinun haluavan viettää aikaa, mutta en tiennyt että tulisit tänne asti'', Ui sanoi. ''Satuin vain olemaan lähettyvillä'', tokaisin. ''Eiji, Eiji, kerro kumpi kuulostaa paremmalta: Vaahtokarkki-soijamaito-lihalaatikko, vai Suklaa-curry-lihalaatikko?'', Yui kysyi innostuneena. ''…äää…'', mutisin sanattomana.

Yui kuitenkin edelleen odotti vastaustani. ''…molemmat kuulostavat suoraan sanottuna oksettavilta, mutta jos aseella uhattaisiin, söisin jälkimmäistä'', vastasin pienen mietinnän jälkeen. ''Kysytään sitten muilta'', Yui tokaisi, kaivaen kännykkänsä esiin. ''Hä, eikö vastaukseni muka kelpaa'', kysyin turhautuneena. Yui kuitenkin oli näppäilemässä viestiänsä. Huokaisin, ja pienen mietinnän jälkeen käännyin Uihin päin; ''Voinko auttaa jotenkin?''. Ui näytti miettivän tarjoustani; ''No, juuri nyt et, mutta jos auttaisit kassien kantamisessa, se olisi suuri apu''. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi; ''Asia selvä''.

En tehnyt mitään muuta kuin seurasin Yuin työntämiä ostoskärryjä kuin lapsi äitiään. Yui tarkisti taas kännykkänsä; ''Höh, kukaan ei vastaa''. ''Jättäisin itsekin vastaamatta'', tokaisin vitsillä. ''Mutta sinähän jo annoit oman mielipiteesi'', Yui huomautti. ''Mutta eihän se kelvannut sinulle'', sanoin. Yui puisteli päätään; ''Kyllä se kelpasi, tähän vain tarvitaan enemmän ääniä''. ''Onko tämä nyt muka jokin äänestys?'', mutisin huokaisten. Yuin puhelin alkoi yhtäkkiä soida; ''Ah, se on Azunjau''. Yui vastasi puhelimeen yhtä iloisesti kuin mitä hän aina on. Azusan puhuessa Yuin ilme kuitenkin muuttui vakavammaksi. Yui kuunteli tarkkaan Azusan puhumista. ''Selvä, pysy rauhallisena, Azunjau. Olemme pian siellä'', Yui sanoi puhelimeen, lopettaen puhelun. ''Mikä hätänä?'', Ui kysyi huolestuneena. ''Kissa, jota Azunjau vahtii, sillä on jotain ongelmia, eikä ketään muuta ole paikalla'', Yui selitti hädissään.

''Onko tässä kaikki tarvittavat?'', kysyin, osoittaen ostoskärryä. Ui nyökkäsi. ''Maksetaan ne sitten äkkiä, ja lähdetään'', sanoin. Tuumasta toimeen; Ui maksoi ostoksensa, ja aloimme pikakävellä Azusan talolle. Puolivaiheessa muistin kokonaan unohtaneeni ostaa virvoitusjuoman. No, ehkä sitten myöhemmin, nyt oli tärkeämpää tekemistä. Matka Azusan talolle ei ollut kovin pitkä, ehkä vartin kestävä kävelymatka. Hänen talonsa oli normaalin oloinen, kaksikerroksinen omakotitalo. Yui soitti ovikelloa, kuulin juoksuaskelia, ja ovi avautui sekunnissa. ''Yui-senpai, hyvä että olet täällä!'', Azusa sanoi hätääntyneenä. Nähdessään minut hän kuitenkin hätkähti; ''Mitä _sinä_ täällä teet?''. ''Tulin auttamaan. Nyt, missä se kissa on?'', kysyin. ''Öh, tuolla olohuoneessa'', Azusa mutisi. Potkin kenkäni eteiseen, pudotin takkini lattialle, ja kävelin peremmälle. Milloin muulloin tahansa käytökseni olisi ollut röyhkeää, mutta juuri nyt Azusalla oli jokin hätänä. ''Olohuone on oikealla'', Azusa huusi eteisestä.

Löysin kissan miltei heti, mustan sohvan päältä köhimästä. Kissa oli mustavalkoinen, ja vasta pentu. Sekuntien päästä Azusa, Yui ja Ui juoksivat olohuoneeseen. Katselin pientä, yskivää kissanpentua. ''No, mikä on? Miksi vain seisoskelet siinä?'', Azusa huusi hätääntyneenä. Käänsin pääni hänen suuntaansa; ''Tuota, tiedätkö sinä miten kissat toimivat?''. Azusa näytti hyvin hämmentyneeltä kysymykseni vuoksi. Käännyin kissan päin; ''Se köhii karvapalloa ulos. Se on normaalia kissoille''. Azusa kääntyi Uihin ja Yuihin päin; ''O-o-onko näin?''. Ui nyökkäsi. Samalla hetkellä pieni kissanpentu yskäisi suustaan limaisen karvapallon, suoraan sohvalle. Viittasin palloon kämmenelläni; ''Tadaa. Ei mitään tuon vakavampaa''. Azusa katsoi karvapalloa, ja sitten kissanpentua, joka oli nyt kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. ''Tuo kannattaisi siivota tuosta, melko iljettävä'', tokaisin, katsahtaen karvapalloon. ''Sinä saat luvan siivota sen'', Azusa tiuskaisi ärtyneenä.

Saatuani sohvan puhtaaksi, pesin käteni ja palasin olohuoneeseen, kahvipöydän ääreen. Yui oli syöttämässä vaahtokarkkia Azusalle. ''Tuota, Eiji, kuinka sinä tiedät kissoista? Onko teillä kissa?'', Azusa kysyi. ''Ei, mutta koira kyllä löytyy. Serkullani kylläkin on kissa, jonka varttumista olen seurannut sen pentuvaihesta lähtien. Sitä mukaa olen oppinut yhtä sun toista'', vastasin. Lisäsin vielä perään: ''Muutenkin, on yleissivistystä tietää kissojen tuottavan karvapalloja''. ''No en minä sitä tiennyt'', Azusa mutisi. Hymyilin Azusalle, hänen katsellessaan minua tuimasti silmäkulmansa kautta.

''Eiji, ota sinäkin'', Yui sanoi, tarkoittaen pöydällä olevaa vaahtokarkkipussia. ''Öh, joo…'', mutisin, ja kurotin kättäni pussin suuntaan. Sen aikana naamani eteen iskettiin vaahtokarkki, jota piteli Yuin käsi. Katsoin kummastuneena Yuihin päin, joka tuijotti minua odottavaisena. ''Avaa suusi'', hän tokaisi. ''…oletko tosissasi?'', mutisin vakavana. ''Äh, avaa nyt vain'', Yui kitisi kärsimättömänä. Pyöräytin silmiäni, ja avasin suuni, ettei Yuin tarvitsisi inistä yhtään pidempään. Yui työnsi vaahtokarkin suuhuni, ja vetäessään kätensä pois, hänen sormensa liukui alahuulellani. Aloin hieman nolostuneena mussuttamaan vaahtokarkkia, ja katselin ympärilleni; Yui hymyili, Ui hymyili myöskin, ja Azusa oli punastunut, koittaen peittää järkytystään. Siitä lähtien kun tapasin Uin, olen joutunut kokemaan noloja kokemuksia.

Jonkun viestiääni kuului, ja Yui veti kännykkänsä esiin. ''Hei, sain viestejä kaikilta muilta'', hän sanoi, ja alkoi selailla viestejä. ''Mitä? Mugi on töissä?'', hän hihkaisi yllättyneenä. Kumarruimme lähemmäs hänen kännykkäänsä, kun Yui klikkasi seuraavan viestin auki; ''Mio meni merenrannalle!''. Klik; ''Ritsu kysyy, missä olemme''. Yui alkoi lähettämään vastausta; ''Olemme Azunjaulla''. Hetken kuluttua viestiääni kuului taas. ''Ritsu sanoo olevansa tulossa'', Yui sanoi. Azusa kaivoi oman kännykkänsä esiin; ''Minun pitää soittaa Junille ja pyytää häntä hakemaan kissansa''. Olin melko hämilläni; ''Tunnetko _sinä_ Junin?''. Azusa näytti kummastuneelta; ''Tietenkin, hän on ystäväni''. Hän kuitenkin muuttui yhtä kummastuneeksi kuin minä; ''Mutta mistä _sinä_ tiedät hänet?''. Hieroin niskaani; ''No, olen tuntenut hänet miltei yhtä kauan kuin Uin''. Azusa kääntyi Uiin päin hämmästyneenä; ''Onko näin?''. Ui nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

Azusa katsoi minuun päin; ''Sinä se sitten osaat yllättää, sano vielä että jokin ystävistäni onkin siskosi''. Oli hetken hiljaista, kunnes kysyin epäröiden; ''Tuota, luokallanne on sen niminen kuin Sugimoto Tamiko, eikö olekin?''. ''On, hän on hyvä tuttavani, miten tiedät hänet?'', Azusa nyökkäsi hämmentyneenä. ''Vau, hänellä on sama sukunimi kuin sinulla, Eiji!'', Yui hihkaisi yllättyneenä. Azusa valahti punaiseksi; ''O-o-onko Tamiko sinun s-s-si-siskosi…?''. Nyökkäsin hymyillen. Azusa kääntyi Uiin päin; ''O-o-onko näin!?''. Myös Ui nyökkäsi. Azusa tuijotti minua ällistyneenä, silmät pyöreinä; ''No ei ihme, että näytät häneltä…''. Hymyilin huvittuneena, kun tunsin jonkin puskevan polviani pöydän alta. Luulin sen olevan Yuin jalka, mutta sitten se pomppasi syliini. Se oli se kissanpentu. Hieman hätkähtäneenä heitin käteni sivuille; ''K-kappas…''. Kissa teki pari pyörähdystä reisilläni, ja kävi makuulleen haukotellen. ''Azunjau 2 taitaa olla kiintynyt sinuun'', Azusa huomautti vilkaistessaan kissaa. Aloin silittämään pentua, ja tokaisin vitsillä; ''Azunjau 2? Onko tämä siis oikeasti siskosi?''. Azusa näytti tuimaa ilmettä, mutta Ui sekä Yui nauroivat paskalle vitsilleni. Lopulta myös Azusa päästi pienen kikatuksen.

Ritsua odotellessa lueskelin juuri ostamaani kirjaa, silitellen samalla sylissäni nukkuvaa kissaa. ''…muuten, miksi Jun ei pyytänyt minua vahtimaan kissaa?'', kysyin yllättäen. ''En tiedä, varmaan siksi, koska teillä on koira'', Azusa tuumi. ''Mutta koiramme on lempeä, kissojakin kohtaan. Kyllä meille kissan olisi voinut tuoda'', tokaisin. ''…ai. No, ehkä Jun ei tiennyt sitä'', Azusa sanoi. Samalla hetkellä ovikello soi. ''Se on varmaankin Ritsu, käyn avaamassa'', Yui sanoi noustessaan seisomaan, ja käveli etuovelle. Kuulin oven avautuvan, jonka jälkeen kuului Ritsumainen tervehdys. Yui käveli takaisin olohuoneeseen, ja Ritsu tuli perässä. Hän hätkähti nähdessään minut; ''Eikö sinulla ole omia ystäviä!?''. ''No ei tietenkään ole, miksi muutenkaan olisin täällä!?'', huusin takaisin sarkastisesti. Ritsu teki pikaisen vilkauksen Uita päin muiden huomaamatta, ja hymyili häijysti. Nostin sormeni pystyyn; ''Älä nyt rupea!''.

Pienen jutustelun jälkeen päätimme lähteä hampurilaiselle. Azusa jäi kotiinsa odottamaan Junia. Hyvästelin kissanpennun, ja lähdin Yuin, Uin, ja Ritsun kanssa läheiseen hampurilaisravintolaan. ''Katso, Mugi on tiskillä!'', Ritsu sanoi hätkähtäen. Tilasimme jokainen omat ateriamme, ja istuuduimme pöydän ääreen. ''On yllättävää nähdä Mugi töissä'', Yui tokaisi. ''Mugikin aikuistuu'', Ritsu sanoi. Kuulin takaani askelia, ja Ritsu hihkaisi: ''Ai, Azusa!''. ''Tuliko Jun hakemaan kissan?'', Ui kysyi Azusalta, joka nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Azusa otti paikan minun ja Uin välistä. ''Vai olit sinä kissanvahtina?'', Ritsu tokaisi. Kuulin taas askelia, ja näin tutun hahmon lähestymässä meitä edestäpäin. ''Ai, Mio. Tervetuloa takaisin'', Yui tervehti tätä tuttua tyttöä. Mio istui Ritsun viereen, ja kesti pari sekuntia ennen kuin hän huomasi minut. Hänen reaktionsa oli kuitenkin rauhallisempi verrattuna muihin; ''Ai, hei, Eiji''. ''J-joo, terve vain'', vastasin.

Siirsin tuoliani hieman taemmas, jotta saisin enemmän tilaa jaloilleni. Jun ei ole kertonut minulle omistavansa kissaa. Mutta kissahan oli vasta pentu, eli hän on saattanut hankkia sen vasta. Olisi hän voinut sen toki meillekin tuoda, Dash on rauhallinen kuin kivi. Muistan, kun serkkuni toi kissansa meille. Tämä oli Dashin lähin kohtaaminen kissan kanssa. Päivän päätteeksi Dash loikoili pedissään, ja kissa loikoili Dashin päällä. Nykyään ne ovat hyviä ystäviä keskenään. Ystävistä puheen ollen, ajatteluni keskeytti Ritsu joka oli nyt Mion kurkussa kiinni jostain syystä. ''Menkää ulos tappelemaan, juomani läikkyy'', tokaisin, jolloin Ritsu viimein päästi irti Miosta, ja kaksikko oli kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Mitä noiden kahden päässä oikein liikkuu? Ei, hetkinen: mitä kenenkään päässä liikkuu?

Kuulemani mukaan tyttöjen ajatuksena oli odottaa Tsumugin työvuoron loppua. Itselläni ei ollut sen parempaa tekemistä, joten päätin jäädä istuskelemaan. Yhteistä keskustelunaihetta ei kuitenkaan löytynyt, joten nappasin kirjan taskustani, ja jatkoin lukemista siitä mihin jäin. Kului luultavammin puolisen tuntia, kun Tsumugi käveli luoksemme, vapautettuna töistä, ja poistuimme ravintolasta. En ole ollenkaan varma, mitä heillä oli seuraavaksi mielessään, kun puhelimeni alkoi soida. Soittaja oli siskoni, Tamiko. Nähtävästi hän oli yrittänyt soittaa useamman kerran, mutta koska minulla ei ole soittoääntä, ja takkini on ollut pois päältäni, en ole voinut tietää tätä. Näytin kauhistunutta naamaa Uille, vedin pari kertaa syvään henkeä, ja vastasin puheluun epäröiden; ''H-ha-haloo…?''. ''Missä sinä olet ollut, miksi et vastaa!?'', Tamiko kiljui puhelimeen. Vedin puhelimen kauemmas korvastani, etten menettäisi kuuloani. Samalla kaikki muut tytöt kääntyivät katsomaan järkyttyneitä kasvojani, ja huutavaa puhelintani.

Huudon lakattua laitoin puhelimen takaisin korvalleni; ''M-minulle sattui pari yhteenkohtaamista tuttujen kanssa...—''. ''Vai että yhteenkohtaamista? Luulin sinun olevan pulassa! Vai että pari tuntia muka viipyisit, kello on kahdeksan illalla!'', Tamiko huusi. ''O-o-okei, okei, anteeksi, olen pahoillani, tulen heti kotiin'', aloin lapata puhelimeen, ja katkaisin puhelun, ennen kuin Tamiko ehtisi taas huutaa jostain. Suljin kännykkäni kannen huokaisten, ja tungin sen taskuuni. Ympärilläni olevat tytöt katsoivat minua hämmentyneenä äskeisestä. ''Oliko… oliko se sinun äitisi…?'', Mio kysyi, osoittaen kännykkääni. Pudistelin päätäni; ''Se oli siskoni, osaa joskus olla liian huolissaan. Luuli minun olleen kuollut, kun en vastannut soittoihin''. ''…ai…'', Mio mutisi, laskien sormensa. Juuri nyt minulla ei ollut mitään asiaa jäädä tänne, joten heilautin kättäni hyvästiksi, ja aloin juoksemaan. ''Sano siskollesi terveisiä!'', kuulin Uin huutavan kauempaa. Heilautin kättäni hänelle, ja jatkoin juoksua.

Muutaman päivän jälkeen, päästyäni koulusta kotiin, nakkasin koululaukkuni sängylleni, vaihdoin rennompiin varusteisiin, ja suuntasin Uin luokse. Tadaakilla oli kotona tekemistä, ja Ichiro oli jälki-istunnossa tappelun takia, joten päätin mennä Uin riesaksi. Vasta puolimatkassa muistin, että minun pitäisi ilmoittaa hänelle tulostani. Lähetin pienen viestin, ja sain pienen vastauksen; ''Saa tulla''. Jatkoin kävelyäni tuttuun naapurustoon, viileässä alkutalven viimassa. Saavutin Hirasawan pihakivetyksen, ja olin liukastua siinä samalla. Lähestyin ovea pienin askelin, ja soitin ovikelloa. Ui tuli avaamaan yllättävän nopeasti; ''Ai hei, tule sisään''. ''Siellä ulkona on kylmä, miten sinä pärjäät ilman pipoa?'', Ui kysyi, ottaen takkini vastaan. Heilautin pitkiä hiuksiani vastaukseksi, ja Ui tuntui tajuavan asian.

''Missä Yui muuten on?'', kysyin huomattuani, ettei kyseinen neiti ollutkaan makoilemassa olohuoneessa yhtä laiskana kuin aina. ''Hän sanoi, että hänellä olisi ystäviensä kanssa tekemistä koulun jälkeen'', Ui tokaisi, ja käveli keittiöön, luultavasti laittamaan jotain pientä. ''…vai niin, omilla ystävilläni on aina kiireitä'', mutisin, ja heittäydyin sohvalle makoilemaan. Hassua; vielä pari vuotta sitten vältin tällaista käyttäytymistä. Minun kai pitäisi välttää sitä edelleen, mutta kun Uita ei näytä kerta haittaavan, niin kaipa se on sitten hyväksyttävää. Arvausteni mukaisesti Ui toi kahvipöydälle teetarjottimen. Liu'uin alas sohvalta pöydän ääreen, ja otin teekupposen vastaan. Uin istuuduttua, kysyin uteliaisuuttani: ''Miten siskoni pärjää koulussa?''. ''Öh, hyvin, tietääkseni. Mutta viime maanantaina hän valitti aika paljon sinusta ja huolimattomuudestasi'', Ui vastasi. Naurahdin, ja tokaisin: ''Vai sillä lailla''.

''…sinähän kerroit, että koulullanne on talvisin jotkin juhlat, eikö?'', Ui kysyi, täyttääkseen hiljaisuuden. Nyökkäsin, ja hörppäsin teetäni. ''Minut pistettiin esiintymään ensi juhlissa'', mutisin. Ui näytti sanattomalta. ''Mitä sinä aiot esittää?'', hän kysyi kärsimättömänä. ''No, erään soft-rock-kappaleen. Joudun soittamaan, ja laulamaan, sen yksin''. ''Milloin juhlat pidetään?'', Ui kysyi. ''No, tuota, helmikuussa, ennen Perustamisen päivää…'', mutisin. ''Tulemme Junin kanssa sinne'', Ui tokaisi yllättäen, päättäväisenä. ''Mutta, eikö teillä ole koulua?'', kysyin epäröivänä. ''Kyllä yhden päivän voi antaa anteeksi. Sitä paitsi; itse olet ottanut vapaata jo kahdesti'', Ui sanoi. Katselin Uin päättäväistä ilmettä hetken aikaa, ja kohautin olkapäitäni, sanoen: ''No jaa, jos välttämättä tahdotte, niin tulkaa vain. En minä ole mikään estämään''. ''Hienoa!'', Ui hihkaisi. Sinne meni puheenaihe, joten hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen. Saatuaan teensä juotua, Ui konttasi television luokse ja veti esiin pinkin Playstation ohjaimen; ''Tuota, haluaisitko pelata jotain?''. Kippasin loput teet kurkustani alas, iskin kupin pöytään, ja tokaisin: ''En ole viimeisen kymmenen vuoden aikana tehnyt mitään muuta''.

''…miten sinä olet tässä näin hyvä?'', kysyin erän päätyttyä. Sain juuri ja juuri kukistettua Uin, joka on yllättävän hyvä pelaaja. Olen häntä johdolla ainoastaan muutaman voiton verran. Ui kohautti olkapäitään hymyillen, jolloin kuulimme oven avautuvan alakerrassa. Tutun tytön ääni huusi: ''Olen kotona! Toin muut mukanani!''. ''Ai, se on Yui'', Ui tokaisi, ja nousi ylös, suunnaten keittiöön. Kurkistin sinne, vain nähdäkseni hänet valmistelemassa teetä uusille vieraille. Huokaisin huvittuneena, ja aloin kääriä piuhoja. Sain homman sopivasti kasaan, kun Yui ystävineen kapusi portaita ylös. ''Sinä taas!?'', Ritsu huudahti, osoittaen minua sormellaan. ''Minusta ei eroon pääse'', tokaisin huvittuneena. ''Mitä _sinä_ täällä teet!?'', Ritsu jatkoi. ''Omat kaverini ovat kuulusteluissa, joten tällä kertaa päätin tulla ärsyttämään Uita'', vastasin sarkastisesti. ''Et sinä ole minun mielestäni ärsyttävä'', Ui tokaisi kummastuneena keittiöstä. ''…et taida ymmärtää vitsien perään…?'', mutisin sekä huvittuneena, että turhautuneena.

Ahtauduimme kaikki Yuin huoneeseen, jossa hän kertoi melko yllättävän uutisen. ''Häh, konserttitalolla?'', Ui kysyi hämmästyneenä, laskien teetarjottimen Yuin pöydälle. ''Aivan. Nyt yritämme keksiä suunnitelmaa'', Yui selitti. ''Mahtavaa, sisko!'', Ui hihkaisi innostuneena. Sängyllä istuva Ritsu alkoi selittämään jotain kappaleista. Tunsin olevani hieman ulkopuolinen, joten raahauduin Uin viereltä takaseinää vasten nojailemaan, ja aloitin Yuin huoneen halkeamien laskemisen. Niitä tuntui aluksi olevan yllättävän vähän, mutta jotenkin niitä ilmaantui joka laskukerran jälkeen lisää. Hetken laskeskeltuani olin kuulevinani jonkun mainitsevan nimeni, joten hätkähdin ja suunnistin katseeni eteenpäin; ''Tuota, mitä?''. ''Sanoin, että nämä liput ovat sinulle, Uille, ja Junille'', Yui toisti, pidellen kolmea lippua kädessään. Hän ojensi yhden lipuista minulle, ja antoi loput kaksi Uille.

Ui tuijotti lippuansa; ''Se on lippu siskon ensimmäiseen julkiseen konserttiin, se on liian harvinainen käytettäväksi!''. ''Hei, nyt…'', mutisin Uille. ''Pitää antaa myös yksi Nodokalle'', Yui tuumaili itsekseen. Nodoka, Nodoka… ai niin, se silmälasipäinen, kypsä tyttö. Tapasin hänet viimeksi vuosi sitten, mutta muistaakseni näin hänet vilaukselta Sakuragaokan festivaaleilla. …miksi tapaan ihmisiä näin harvoin? Nodoka on myös kypsempää luonnetta, joten nauttisin hänen seurastaan enemmän kuin kenenkään muun, lukuun ottamatta Uita, joka edustaa myös kypsempää puolta. Samoiten Mio. Tai no, en taida olla kovin aikuistunut itsekään, jos mietitään tekemisiäni kahden nimeltä mainitsemattoman äijän kanssa… Äh, samantekevää; tähän asti kukaan ei ole valittanut seurastani, ainakaan muistaakseni. Tuumailuni keskeytti Ui, joka ojensi minulle teekuppia hymyillen. ''Öh, tuota, kiitos…'', mutisin, ottaen kupin vastaan.

Kului kymmenisen päivää. Ostin kadun kulmassa olevasta automaatista limsatölkin, ja olin juuri kyykistymässä ottamaan sitä, kun puhelimeni soi. Se oli Ui; ''Hei, halusin vain varmistaa, ettet ole unohtanut konserttia''. ''En tietenkään ole, olen parin korttelin päässä. Olen siellä piakkoin'', vastasin, ottaen tölkkini. ''Mainiota! Jun ja Nodoka ovat jo täällä, nähdään kohta'', Ui hihkaisi, ja katkaisi puhelun. Nautin limsani sen muutaman minuutin aikana, mikä minulta kesti saapua Hirasawan talolle. Ui, Jun, ja Nodoka seisoskelivat jo pihakivetyksellä. ''Terve, ettehän joutuneet odottamaan?'', kysyin lähestyessäni heitä. ''Emme, tulit juuri ajallaan'', Ui vastasi, ja Jun nosti kättään tervehdykseksi. ''Kas hei, Eiji. Emme olekaan tavanneet vähään aikaan'', Nodoka tokaisi. ''Ai, hei vain. Eipä taideta olla'', sanoin, vastaten tervehdykseen. Sen enempää aikaa tuhlaamatta lähdimme kävelemään kohti konserttitaloa, missä Yuin kerho esiintyisi.

''…sen pitäisi olla täälläpäin…'', Nodoka mutisi, lueskellen reittiohjeita. Löysimme konserttitalon pelkällä vilkaisulla. Sen edessä oli kuitenkin hirveä jono. ''Aikovatko he kaikki mennä sisään?'', Jun tokaisi hämmentyneenä. Myös Nodoka vaikutti olevan hämmentynyt, ja mutisi: ''Onko heitä noin paljon?''. ''Toivottavasti siskolla on kaikki hyvin…'', Ui mutisi, selvästi huolestuneena. ''Ui!'', tuttu ääni huusi edestämme. Se oli Yui. ''Kiitos tulosta Nodoka, Jun, Eiji'', hän tokaisi. ''Se on menestys!'', Jun sanoi, ja Yui vaikutti imarrellulta, ja hihkaisi: ''Hei, katsokaa, erikoiskulkulupa!''. Hän näytti hihassaan olevaa punaista tarraa. ''Etkö ole hermostunut?'', Nodoka kysyi. ''Totta kai olen! Aion syödä naposteltavaa ja yrittää rentoutua!'', Yui hihkaisi vastaukseksi, ja sai minut tuhahtamaan huvittuneena. ''Nyt keksin, sanon nimenne lavalla!'', Yui hihkaisi taas. ''Älä, se tekee _meidät_ hermostuneiksi'', Nodoka sanoi, yrittäen estellä Yuita, joka lähti kipittämään ovelle; ''Nähdään myöhemmin!''. ''Et varmana huuda nimeämme!'', huusin hänen peräänsä. En ole varma, kuuliko hän.

Jonottaminen ei kestänyt kovin kauaa, ja näytettyämme lippumme, aloimme kävellä portaita alas pääovelle. Esitys alkoi; ensimmäisenä lavalle astui tuiki tuntematon bändi, mutta heidän musiikkinsa oli hyvänlaatuista. Seuraavaksi lavalle astelivat Yui ja hänen ystävänsä, ja he aloittivat _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ –kappaleellaan. Tämä on jo kolmas kerta kun kuulen sen, ja kehoni reagoi siihen samalla tavalla kuin kahdella edellisellä kerralla; kylmät väreen matkasivat kehossani, ihoni meni kananlihalle, ja niin edelleen. En mahtanut itselleni mitään, ja aloin hyppelehtiä kappaleen tahtiin, kaikkien muiden ihmisten tavoin. Valoefektit olivat mahtavia, musiikki oli mahtavaa… No vittu; kaikki oli mahtavaa! Olen käynyt bändikeikoilla ennenkin, mutta jostain syystä tämä kyseinen esitys oli jotain aivan muuta. Positiivisessa mielessä.

Kului hieman yli tunti, ja koko konsertti oli soitettu loppuun. Se oli mainio kokemus; kuten jo mainitsin, olen käynyt bändikeikoilla useammankin kerran, mutta niissä esiintyvät ovat olleet ammattilaisia. Oli mukavaa päästä kuuntelemaan Indie-musiikkia, joka on useampaan kertaan osoittautunut parhaimmaksi. Päästyämme ulos takaisin kadulle, oli melko pimeää. Jäimme odottamaan Yuin ja muiden tuloa. Seuraamme kuitenkin liittyi aikuinen nainen, joka oli oikeastaan tuttu: Hän oli Sawako, kerhon ohjaaja. Hänen vaatetuksensa oli, no, melko punkkimainen, mutta viime vuonna hänen antamansa levy antoi ymmärtää, että sellainen hän kai on, joten en tuomitse. Hetken odottelun jälkeen kerho viimein ilmaantui. ''Hyvää työtä'', Sawako onnitteli heitä, kiinnittäen heidän huomionsa. Yui näytti yllättyneeltä; ''Sawako-opettaja! Odottelitteko te meitä?''. ''Isosisko!'', Ui hihkaisi, juosten siskonsa luo. Jun lähti juoksemaan perässä, ja jostain syystä otin itsekin pari juoksuaskelta.

''Sisko, se oli mainiota!'', Ui hihkaisi, onnitellen Yuita. ''Samaa mieltä'', tokaisin nyökäten. ''Kiitos!'', Yui sanoi hymyillen. ''Niin, kaikki esiintyivät erittäin hyvin, olitte siistejä'', Nodoka tokaisi, ja Yui kiitti, yhtä veikeänä kuin äskenkin. Kerho kääntyi katsomaan taaksensa kuultuaan melua. Siellä oli toinen esiintynyt bändi, ja heillä oli ympärillään fanijoukko. ''Kiitos! Soitetaan joskus toiste! '', Yui huusi heille. Tämä toinen kerho huusi samantapaiset kiitokset. ''Hyvää uutta vuotta!'', Yui huusi heille. Se sai minut katsomaan rannekelloani; vielä viisi tuntia vuoden vaihtumiseen. Olin ajattelemassa kotiinlähtöä, kun Ui nykäisi minua hihasta; ''Hei, aiomme yöpyä meillä uudenvuoden yli, haluaisitko tulla mukaan?''. ''M-mitä, minä?'', tokaisin hämilläni. Ui nyökkäsi. ''No, siis, sopiiko se muillekin?'', kysyin epäröiden. Ui kallisti päätään hymyillen; ''Kyllä se varmasti sopii, kun on ystävästä kyse''. ''Öh, v-vai niin…'', mutisin, ja kaivoin kännykkäni esiin. ''Pitää ilmoittaa vanhemmilleni'', tokaisin, valiten äitini puhelinnumeron luettelosta. Hän vastasi nopeasti, ja kerroin viettäväni uudenvuoden ystävän luona. Äiti antoi myöntävän vastauksen.

Yllätyksekseni läsnäoloni sopi kaikille kerhon jäsenille, joten pystyisin yöpymään Hirasawan talossa ilman, että kukaan valittaisi. Ui valmisti maukkaan illallisen. Kuten tavallista, yhteistä keskustelunaihetta ei syntynyt, joten menin makuulleni, pitäen jalkani olohuoneen _kotatsu_ n alla. ''Mitä mieltä sinä olet, Eiji?'', kuulin Sawakon puhuvan minulle pöydän toiselta puolelta, joten nousin istumaan. Hän piteli molemmissa käsissään kahta erittäin, erittäin(erittäin) paljastavaa pukua; ''No, kumpi sopisi Azusalle paremmin?''. Pää kylmänä, Sugimoto, pidä pää kylmänä, rauhoitu. Rauhoitu, ja mieti. ''En tiedä, vaikea valinta'', tokaisin, ja menin takaisin makaamaan…oliko tuo hyvä vastaus? No, valitsin sen hätiköimättä, joten ei pitäisi katua sitä. ''Kaikki, uudenvuoden nuudelit ovat valmiita'', Ui sanoi, kiikuttaen tarjottimen pöytään.

Nuudelikulho näytti herkulliselta, ja tuoksui myös. Ja maistettuani sitä, sijoitin sanan "herkullinen" alimpaan laariin; tämä oli jotain mainiompaa. Ruokailun jälkeen, huomasin silmäkulmastani Uin viittovan minua keittiöön. ''Tuota, aiotko sinä valvoa heidän kanssaan?'', hän kysyi. Nojasin taaksepäin nähdäkseni jutustelevan kerhon paremmin. Käännyin sitten Uin suuntaan, ja selitin hymyillen: ''Enpä taida, olisin vain ylimääräinen. Sitä paitsi, nukkuminen ei yhtään haittaisi''. ''Vai niin. No, olin itse juuri menossa nukkumaan, mutta sitä ennen sijaan sinulle vuoteen huoneeni lattialle'', Ui sanoi hymyillen, ja kipitti yläkertaan. Katselin keittiön ikkunasta pimeää taivasta ja uudenvuoden vuoksi eloisaa kaupunkia, kädet taskuissani. Vilkaisin vielä kerhoa, ja kävelin portaat ylös.

Nojailin seinään, odottaen Uin olevan valmis. Kuulin vieressäni olevan oven avautuvan, ja näin Uin tulevan ulos sieltä. Hän ei kuitenkaan huomannut minun seisovat oven vieressä, ja niinpä hän käveli minua päin, ja hänen otsansa osui leukaani. ''Ai, anteeksi, en huomannut sinua! Oletko kunnossa?'', Ui kysyi huolestuneena, pidellen otsaansa. ''Olin sanomassa sanaa sinulle'', tokaisin, pidellen omaa leukaani. Ui oli yöpuvussaan, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat alhaalla, saaden hänet näyttämään aivan siskoltaan. Kävelin peremmälle huoneeseen, ja näin lattialla patjan, juuri samassa kohtaa, missä se oli ollut noin kaksi vuotta sitten, jolloin viimeksi(ja ensimmäistä kertaa) yövyin Hirasawan luona. Heitin nurkkaan hupparini, vyöni, ja sukkani, poistin itsestäni kännykkäni ja rannekelloni, ja istahdin patjalle. ''Hyvää yötä'', Ui tokaisi, sammuttaen valot, ja kömpien omaan sänkyynsä. Enempää odottelematta kävin makuulleni, ja vedin peiton ylleni…hetkinen. Nyt seis. Mitä minä teen juuri nyt? Nukun Uin kanssa kaksistaan samassa huoneessa…tai no… aivan sama se kai on. Käänsin kylkeäni, ja selviteltyäni ajatuksiani hetken, nukahdin.


	16. Luku 16: Talvijuhlat

Pari päivää ennen Talvijuhlia, koulumme irrottautuu normaalista opiskelurytmistä, ja halukkaat saavat osallistua festivaalien järjestämiseen. Sisäkojuja on huomattavasti enemmän kuin ulkokojuja, joka on loogista kun otetaan huomioon sääolosuhteet. Takapihan hiekkakenttää jäädytetään useampaan otteeseen siltä varalta, että festivaalipäivänä sää olisi lauhkeaa. Aina jää on kuitenkin kestänyt, joten mielestäni siitä ei tarvitse huolehtia. Kaikki auditoriossa esiintyjät harjoittelevat tarkkaan ja hartaasti esityksiään. Itsekin olen harjoitellut useampaan otteeseen. Sinä hetkenä olin Kahvihuoneessa, harjoittelemassa omaa esitystäni, yleisönä Tadaaki ja Ichiro. Muut soittimet kuuluivat taustanauhalta. Minun piti myös laulaa, joka ei yhtään haitannut minua. Olin perinyt äitini hyvän lauluäänen.

Vedin viimeiset soinnut, ja heittäydyin polvilleni kuin mikäkin huipputähti konsertissa. ''Buu, paskaa!'', Tadaaki huusi sohvalta. Nousin seisomaan, ja lähestyin äänenvoimakkuusnappia hitaasti. ''O-o-okei, okei, se oli vitsi, okei?'', Tadaaki alkoi hädissään änkyttää. Naurahdin, ja puhuin mikrofooniin; ''Noh, miten meni? Siis oikeasti''. ''No oikeasti se meni melko hyvin, en edes tiennyt että osaat laulaa'', Tadaaki tokaisi. ''Tilastojen mukaan kitaristit saavat eniten naisia, ja kun vielä yhdistetään siihen soittotaitosi, meillä tulee ikävä sinua'', Ichiro letkautti virneen kanssa. ''Hei, soitas silleen, että pidät hiuksesi alhaalla. Ja soita mahdollisimman synkästi'', Tadaaki sanoi. ''No, tuota, kokeillaan…'', mutisin, ja heilautin päätäni niin, että etuhiukseni menivät silmien eteen. Säädin vahvistimen, ja kitarani kuulosti Saatanan viululta. Aloin soittamaan yhtä kappaletta siltä levyltä, jonka sain Sawakolta silloin pikkujouluissa. Olin myös opetellut sanat, mutta en saanut ääntäni tarpeeksi "kiljuvaksi", joten lauluni oli suurimmaksi osaksi korkeaa mörinää.

''—AAAAAAAAaaäh, köh köh köh!'', aloin yskimään mikrofooniin korkean nuotin kohdalla. ''Eivät nämä rituaalirokit sovi minulle laulettaviksi'', tokaisin mikrofooniin, pidellen kaulaani. ''Se oli hyvä kiljunta'', Ichiro sanoi nauraen. ''Vitut harjoittelusta, nyt kelpaisivat kahvit'', sanoin mikrofooniin, ja sivalsin etuhiukseni vasemmalle, missä ne ovat aina olleet. ''Asia hoidossa!'', Tadaaki huusi noustessaan sohvalta, ja käveli kahvinkeittimen luokse. Juodessamme kahviamme, mutisin: ''Jos tänään ei kerta ole oppitunteja, voimme lähteä milloin vain, eikö niin?''. ''Ei se tietääkseni ole niin; läsnäolomme tarkistetaan päivän alussa, ennen lounastuntia, ja päivän lopussa'', Tadaaki selitti, ja lisäsi: ''Mutta tuskin se ketään haittaa, jos joku lähtee. Onko sinulla jotain suunnitelmissa?''. ''…ei, eipä oikeastaan, kysyin vain'', mutisin, ja hörppäsin kahviani.

''Noh, mitäs sitten? Meillä on pari tuntia aikaa'', Ichiro tokaisi juotuaan kahvinsa. Katselin seinään nojailevaa kitaraani; ''Patriciaa ei jaksa juuri nyt soittaa…''. ''Häh? Patriciaa?'', Tadaaki kysyi kummastuneena. Naurahdin, ja selitin: ''Eräs kaverini nimesi kitarani''. ''Vai sillä lailla. En tiennytkään sinun omistavan kavereita'', Tadaaki letkautti. Tuhahdin huvittuneena, nousin sohvalta, ja tokaisin: ''No, lähdetään kiertelemään''. Tuumasta toimeen; kapusimme ylös kellarista, ja aloimme kierrellä ympäri koulua, katsellen muiden tekemisiä. Olimme niin tylsistyneitä, että jopa autoimme muita pari kertaa. Tarkistin rannekelloni, jonka mukaan oli kulunut ainoastaan tunti. Olimme oikean siiven toisessa kerroksessa, ikkunoiden vieressä, yrittäen keksiä tekemistä. Yhtäkkiä Tadaaki kuitenkin kuiskasi minulle: ''Hei, Eiji. Nuo tytöt tuolla tuijottavat sinua ja kuiskailevat''. Näin ikkunan heijastuksesta pienen tyttöporukan hieman kauempana, ja tunnistin heidät rinnakkaisluokkalaisiksemme.

Vedin ilmaa hampaideni välistä, käännyin tyttöjoukkiota päin, ja tokaisin tuimana: ''Jos puhutte minusta, sanokaa se suoraan''. Kuiskuttelu loppui välittömästi, ja nyt tytöt katselivat minua. Oli hetken hiljaista, kunnes yksi tytöistä uskaltautui puhumaan, kuitenkin selvästi epäröiden: ''Tuota, onko totta, että sinulla on tyttöystävä?''. Olin melko hämilläni; ''Ei tietenkään, mistä olette tuollaista kuulleet?''. Sillä hetkellä päässäni pyöri viimesyksyinen skenaario, kun menin koulun kentälle kertomaan Hironakalle, että esiintyisin Talvijuhlissa. Ja lähtiessäni, Hironaka oli sanonut minulla olevan tyttöystävä. ''…oliko se Hironaka, joka sanoi sen?'', kysyin hieman turhautuneena. Oli taas hiljaista, kunnes äsken puhunut tyttö nyökkäsi hitaasti. ''Miksi hän sellaista kertoi? Kysyittekö te sitä häneltä, vai satuitteko kuulemaan vain?'', esitin uuden kysymyksen, jota seurasi taas hiljaisuus, kunnes tämä sama tyttö puhui epävarmana: ''…en…en voi kertoa…''.

''Kyllähän voit!'', sanoin, ja lisäsin: ''Minulla on oikeus tietää, mitä minusta puhutaan selkäni takana!''. ''Jou, mies, rauhoitu'', Ichiro tokaisi, laskien kätensä olkapäälleni. ''Sinustahan on puhuttu koko ajan kaikenlaista paskaa, ala-asteesta lähtien'', Tadaaki sanoi. ''Niin on, _mutta_ , kukaan ei ole koskaan ennen väittänyt minulla olevan tyttöystävää'', sanoin kaksikolle. Tadaaki heitti kädet sivuillensa: ''No mitä helvettiä se haittaa?''. ''Periaatekysymys. Minua ei haittaa, jos kutsutaan kusipääksi, paskiaiseksi, ihmisroskaksi ja sen sellaiseksi, koska sellainen minä pohjimmiltani olen. Mutta kun levitellään valheellista informaatiota, joka saattaisi vaikuttaa tulevaisuuteeni, se ei käy. Tässäkin tapauksessa saattaisin jäädä sinkuksi tämän yhden vitun valheen takia!'', huusin Tadaakille, tökkien sormella hänen rintakehäänsä. ''Asia selvä, rauhoitu, jätkä'', Tadaaki tokaisi, työntäen käteni sivuun, ja kysyen: ''Jos asia on kuulemma niin, niin miksi et mene puhumaan Hironakalle?''.

''Koska, haluan ensin tietää, miksi joku kysyisi sellaista'', tokaisin, kääntyen taas tyttöjoukkioon päin. He seisoivat hievahtamattakaan, ja vaikuttivat säikyiltä. Olinko se minä, joka heitä niin pelotti? Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, joukon perältä astui tyttö, jolla oli lyhyet, vaaleahkot hiukset. Hän oli minua paljon lyhempi, ja hänen nauhansa väri antoi ymmärtää, että hän oli ensimmäisellä luokalla. Katseltuaan hetken kenkiään ujon näköisenä, hän puhui epäröiden: ''Tuota, se olin minä… joka kysyi…''. Nostin kulmaani kyselevän näköisenä, ja tyttö jatkoi: ''…tai no, en oikeastaan kysynyt, vaan minulle kerrottiin… erään toisen kysymyksen ohessa…''. En ehtinyt edes kysyä oletettavaa kysymystä, kun tyttö jatkoi: ''…m-minulla… minulla on, on ollut ihastus sinuun, jo jonkin aikaa…''. Tuo, jos jokin, oli yllättävää. Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat yhtä sanattomia kuin minäkin. Päätin pysyä hiljaa, jotta tyttö voisi jatkaa: ''O-olin kirjoittanut sinulle kirjeen, mutta en tiennyt kenkälokerikkosi paikkaa, enkä viitsinyt antaa sitä sinulle henkilökohtaisesti, joten… kysyin Hironaka-senpailta, josko hän voisi antaa sen sinulle… mutta, hän sanoi, että sinulla on jo joku toinen…''.

Olin yhä sanattomampi, pääni kävi tyhjää, enkä tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hiljaisuus alkoi käydä yhä kiusallisemmaksi. Koska en keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, nyökkäsin hitaasti, ja poistuin pikakävellen portaikkoon. Tadaaki ja Ichiro seurasivat juosten perässä. ''Hei, mitä sinä nyt oikein meinaat?'', Ichiro kysyi. ''Menen selvittämään asian Hironakan kanssa'', vastasin, selvästi ärtyneenä, jolloin Ichiro esitti uuden kysymyksen: ''Mutta, mitä aiot tehdä tuon tytön suhteen?''. ''…en tiedä'', mutisin vastaukseksi, ja pääsin viimein ensimmäiseen kerrokseen. Tietääkseni Hironaka oli oppilaskunnan kokoushuoneessa keskustelussa muiden luokkien puheenjohtajien kanssa, joka sijaitsee vasemman siiven ensimmäisessä kerroksessa. Koko matkani koulun läpi oikealta vasemmalle oli vihaista pikakävelyä, samalla kun kaksi kaveriani seurasivat jännittyneinä perässäni. Pitkältä kestävän kävelyn jälkeen saavutin viimein vasemman siiven takaosan, josta heti ensimmäinen ovi kuului oppilaskunnan kokoushuoneelle. Juuri sopivasti; Hironaka oli juuri sulkemassa ovea, poistuen luokasta.

''Hei, Hironaka, mitä _vittua_ tämä pelleily oikein tarkoittaa!?'', karjaisin hänelle kauempaa, ja kävelin hänen eteensä. Hironaka näytti kummastuneelta kysymykseni vuoksi, ja pelästyneeltä aggressiivisuuteni vuoksi. ''Miksi olet mennyt levittelemään tietoa, jonka mukaan minulla on tyttöystävä? Mikä ihme saa sinut luulemaan niin?'', kysyin häneltä, yrittäen pidätellä suuttumustani. ''T-tuota, eikö sinulla ole…?'', Hironaka kysyi, edelleen kummastuneena. ''No ei tietenkään, ja kysyn nyt uudestaan: Miksi luulet niin?'', vastasin. ''…no, siis… silloin yläasteella…'', Hironaka aloitti. Nostin käteni keskeyttääkseni hänet; ''Anna kun arvaan: kaksi tyttöä tulivat hakemaan minua, ja epäilet jommankumman olevan tyttöystäväni?''. ''No, tuota, olen oikeastaan nähnyt sinut heidän seurassaan useamminkin…'', Hironaka mutisi. Huokaisin, ja selitin: ''Se ei silti tee kummastakaan heistä tyttöystävääni. He ovat ainoastaan ystäviä''.

''…ai…'', Hironaka mutisi, sekä nolona, että hämmästyneenä. ''Ja tuon sinun valehtelusi vuoksi saattaisin jäädä oikeasti yksinäiseksi. Levität minusta väärää tietoa'', selitin hänelle, hieman ärtyneenä. ''…a-anteeksi…'', Hironaka pahoitteli hiljaa, painaen päänsä alas. Hän kuitenkin nosti päänsä, ja kysyi: ''Tuota, eli siis sinä olet vapaa?''. ''Tietenkin olen, ja olen aina ollutkin. Mitä sinulla on mielessäsi?'', kysyin kummastuneena. ''E-ei mitään, varmistin vain'', Hironaka tokaisi, ja hänen poskenpäänsä punersivat hieman. Enempää puhumatta, Hironaka ohitti minut, ja lähti kävelemään oikeaa siipeä päin. Katselin hänen peräänsä hetken aikaa, kunnes Tadaaki tokaisi: ''Noh, nyt on tämä ainakin selvitetty''. ''Niin, joten mitä aiot tehdä sen tytön suhteen?'', Ichiro kysyi. ''…minä en sitten vittu tiedä yhtään. Oikeastaan, en viitsisi enää olla koulussa, lähdetään jonnekin'', sanoin, ja lähdin kävelemään kellaria päin, josta hain kitarani. Lähdimme puoli tuntia etuajassa, ja vietimme päivän hengailen ympäri kauppoja.

''No, mitäs pidät?'', äitini kysyi minulta, ojentaen minulle peilin. Hän oli kammannut etuhiukseni keskeltä kahtia, laittanut ne ylöspäin, ja keskikohdassa taas alaspäin. …taisin selittää tuon hiukan huonosti, mutta kuitenkin. ''Aivan mainiota!'', tokaisin innostuneena, käännellen päätäni peilin edessä. Tänään pidetään siis Talvijuhlat, ja minun pitää esiintyä ihmisten edessä, joten äitini halusi laittaa "muodottoman lettini" parempaan kuntoon. Ja hän teki siinä hyvää työtä, pakko myöntää. ''Kiitos, äiti!'', huusin portaista, ja suuntasin omaan huoneeseeni. Avasin vaatekaappini; viimeisten muutaman vuoden aikana vaatetukseni on koostunut farkuista ja samasta, vanhasta hupparistani, joten minulla ei ollut kovin paljoa muita vaatteita, mistä valita. Halusin kuitenkin pukeutua erilailla kuin mitä yleensä. ''Mikäköhän sopisi kitaristille…'', mutisin itsekseni, selatessani kaappini sisältöä. Päädyin valitsemaan harmaa-valkoisen, lyhythihaisen kauluspaidan, jonka päälle laitoin tummanharmaan, pitkähihaisen kaulustakin. Päätin pitää farkut, koska muunlaisia housuja ei ollut saatavilla. Ollessani tyytyväinen olemukseeni, nappasin kitarani, ja lähdin koululle päin.

Pihakojut olivat jo pystytettyinä, ja ihmisiä oli jonkin verran kiertelemässä pihaa. Sisäkojut ja luistelukenttä avattaisiin kuitenkin myöhemmin päivällä, jolloin ihmisiä tulee runsaasti. Ja tietenkin, heti ilmoitettuani läsnäoloni, suuntasin heti Kahvihuoneeseen, missä kaksi kaveriani jo odottelivatkin minua. ''Eli siis saat joustaa koulupukusäännöstä vain sen takia, että esiinnyt?'', Tadaaki kysyi kummastuneena. Nyökkäsin; ''Aivan. Mutta, mitä mieltä; enkö näytäkin kitaristilta?''. Ichiro tutkaili ulkonäköäni päästä varpaisiin; ''Nääh, näytät enemmän siltä 80-luvun mafiaelokuvan palkkatappajalta. Vielä huivi suun eteen, ja olisit valmis tappamaan ihmisiä''. Naurahdin, ja sain ajatuksen: ''Siitä tulikin mieleeni, katsotaan se elokuva uudelleen, kun meillä on kerran aikaa''. ''Hyvä idea, se on vitun kova leffa!'', Ichiro tokaisi, nousi sohvalta, ja käveli VHS-soittimen luokse valmistelemaan elokuvaa. ''Joo, mutta hei, eikö sinun pitäisi harjoitella?'', Tadaaki kysyi. Demonstroin tilannetta kuivasoittamalla kappaleen alkusoinnut, vieläpä silmät kiinni. ''Okei, okei, tajuan. Kaapissa pitäisi muuten vielä olla sipsipussi'', Tadaaki sanoi.

Parin tunnin jälkeen lopputekstit rullasivat ruudulla. ''Aivan mainio, mestariteos, kymmenen pistettä!'', Ichiro hoki vitsillä, käyttäen muotinäytöksen tuomarin aksenttia. ''No on se aika hyvä. Mutta Eiji, mitä jos harjoittelisit vielä'', Tadaaki tokaisi, kääntäen katseensa minuun. ''Tuota, toki, mutta miksi?'', kysyin uteliaisuuttani. ''No vittu miksei? Laulusi päihittää kaikki nämä nykyajan homopopparit, ja tarkoitan sitä!'', Tadaaki huusi. Naurahdin, ja kysyin virnistäen: ''Eli siis pyydät minua esiintymään?''. ''Tietenkin, olet hyvä artisti'', Tadaaki sanoi, kuin asia olisi itsestäänselvyys. ''No okei, jos tämän kerran'', tokaisin, ja naurahdin imarreltuna. Kiinnitin kitarani, tarkistin mikrofoonini, ja harjoittelin kappaletta vielä kerran. Tadaaki ja Ichiro kuuntelivat rämpytystäni ja kailotustani liikkumatta.

Viimeiset soinnut vedettyäni, odotin väreilyn loppuvan, jonka jälkeen nostin katseeni pienehköä "yleisöäni" kohden. Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Ichiro avasi suunsa: ''…jäbä hei, jos nyt ei tule naista, niin laita volyymiä isommalle''. Naurahdin, jolloin kännykkäni alkoi soimaan. Se oli Ui. Käännyin pois mikrofoonin luota, ja vastasin puheluun: ''Niin?''. ''Hei Eiji, minä täällä. Halusin vain ilmoittaa, että minä, Jun, ja Azusa olemme tulossa sinnepäin'', Ui puhui puhelimeen. ''A-A-A-A..?'', änkytin puhelimeen, mutta varoin sanomasta naispuolisen henkilön nimeä ääneen. ''…tuota, miksi hän on mukana?'', mutisin puhelimeen kummastuneena. ''Azusako? Hän välttämättä halusi tulla kuuntelemaan soittoasi, kun itse olet tehnyt saman hänelle kahdesti'', Ui selitti. ''V-vai niin… No, missä te nyt olette?'', kysyin. ''Parin minuutin päästä siellä'', Ui vastasi. ''…selvä, ilmoita sitten kun olet kulman takana, niin tulen teitä vastaan'', tokaisin puhelimeen. ''Selvä, nähdään!'', Ui hihkaisi, ja sulki puhelun.

''…onko sinulla kenties tuttavia tulossa?'', Tadaaki kysyi sohvalta. ''Tuota, kyllä, on'', puhuin mikrofooniin. ''Ketä?'', Ichiro kysyi. ''…muutama tyyppi vain, ette suuremmalla todennäköisyydellä tunne heitä'', mutisin, ja hetken mietittyäni, tokaisin: ''Mutta hei, mennään kiertelemään''. ''Ei ole parempia ideoita'', Ichiro sanoi, kohauttaen olkapäitään, ja nousi sohvalta. ''Mene sinä vain edeltä, minulla on yksi homma puhuttavana tämän artistin kanssa'', Tadaaki tokaisi. Ichiro näytti hieman kyselevältä, mutta nyökkäsi, ja poistui Kahvihuoneesta. Alkaessamme kuulla hänen olevan portaissa, Tadaaki kääntyi minuun päin: ''Ne "muutamat tyypit" ketkä ovat tulossa, ovatko he ne samat, ketkä tulivat hakemaan sinua yläasteella?''. Kysymys yllätti minut täysin, mutta vastasin epäröiden: ''…kyllä, miten arvasit?''. Tadaaki naurahti; ''Tunnen sinut hyvin, ja nämä kaksi tyttöä ovat ainoat tuttavapiirissäsi, keitä minä tai Ichiro emme tuntisi''. ''No, tuota, oikeastaan… tuttavapiirini on laajentunut, huomattavan suuresti näiden kahden myötä…'', mutisin epäröiden.

''En uskonut sinua _niin_ sosiaaliseksi, mutta uskon silti'', Tadaaki sanoi hymyillen, ja kysyi: ''Muuten, sanoit, että tulossa olisi "muutama", eli enemmän kuin kaksi?''. ''Kyllä, eräs kolmas ystäväni…myöskin tyttö…'', mutisin vastaukseksi. ''No, jos he ovat ystäviäsi, niin ei minulla ole ongelmaa sen suhteen. Mutta mennään, ennen kuin Ichiron kärsivällisyys loppuu'', Tadaaki tokaisi, ja hyppäsi ylös sohvalta. Mutta kavutessamme ylöspäin, kuulimme tappelun ääniä, joten juoksimme portaat. Ichiro oli joutunut tappeluun sen saman rinnakkaisluokkalaisen kanssa, jonka kanssa hän on ottanut kerran yhteen. Taistelun ympärille oli kertynyt oppilaita. Onneksi vasemmassa takasiivessä ei ollut kojuja, joten yksikään vieraista ei huomaisi tappelua. Siitä huolimatta yleisöön oli kertynyt pari yli-innokasta vierasta. ''Hei, hei, hei, lopettakaa!'', Tadaaki huusi, yrittäen erottaa tappelevat miehet toisistaan. Pari muuta rinnakkaisluokkalaista kuitenkin tönäisivät hänet syrjään; ''Älä puutu tähän!''.

Tadaaki ei päässyt sen lähemmäs, eikä voinut tehdä muuta, kuin katsella Ichiron saavan nyrkkiä naamaan. Tiesin Ichiron olevan hyvä tappelija, mutta nyt hän näytti olevan alakynnessä, ja uupunut. Häntä vastassa oleva oli sivusiilinen Tsukuda, joka oli omasta mielestäni täysi kusipää. Viime tappelun oli aloittanut Tsukuda, joka oli huvin vuoksi tönäissyt Ichiron kumoon, ja nauranut päälle. Ichiro vaati häntä pahoittelemaan, mutta eipä sellaista kuulunut. Niinpä lyhytpinnainen Ichiro iski nyrkin tämän ylevän paskiaisen naamaan. En kuitenkaan tiedä, kuka aloitti tämän tappelun, mutta vaikutti siltä, että lopputulos oli selvillä; Ichiron nenä oli auki, ja hän hädin tuskin jaksoi pysyä pystyssä. Tadaaki yritti edelleen päästä keskeyttämään tappelua. Lopulta hänetkin tyrkättiin maahan. Katsahdin Tadaakiin päin, joka kauhistuneena katsoi hänen ystävänsä saavan turpaansa.

''…nyt riitti'', mutisin, pudotin tummanharmaan kaulustakkini lattialle, ja aloin lähestyä tappelua. ''Ja minne sinä luulet meneväsi?'', eteeni tulevat kaksi oppilasta sanoivat. Minulla ei ollut aikaa tähän, joten otin yhden päästä kiinni, ja iskin sen kaikin voimin toisen päähän. Nyt kun näillä kahdella oli kiire voivotella päätään, pystyin lopettamaan tappelun. Ichiro vaikutti erittäin sairaanoloiselta, mutta Tsukuda sen kuin jatkoi tappelua. En kestänyt katsella enempää, joten tarkkaan kohdistetulla nyrkiniskulla, iskin Tsukudaa kehoon sivustapäin. Pystyin tuntemaan hänen kylkiluunsa nyrkkini osuessa häneen. ''Ichiro, pois'', tokaisin verta vuotavalle kaverilleni, joka oli kuitenkin liian itsevarma; ''Ja minähän en jätä tappelua kesken''. ''Painu nyt vittuun!'', karjaisin hänelle, jolloin hän tajusi ottaa pari varovaista askelta Tadaakiin päin. Tsukudan tuttavat yrittivät vetää Ichiroa takaisin kehään, mutta Tadaaki puolusti häntä, saaden kätyrit perääntymään.

''…mitä vittua…'', Tsukuda kitisi maassa, pidellen kipeää kylkeään. Hän yritti nousta ylös, mutta kaatui takaisin maahan potkaistuani häntä rintakehään. Kyykistyin alas, ja tarrasin häntä hänen koulutakkinsa rinnuksista; ''Hei, katso minua''. Hän kuitenkin piti katseensa pois minusta, jolloin läpsäisin häntä kämmenselälläni naamaan, ja karjaisin: ''Katso minua silmiin kun puhun sinulle!''. Tämä sai hänet kääntämään silmänsä omiini. ''Kuuntele nyt tarkkaan; Makino Ichiro on kaverini. Ja homma on sellainen, että kukaan, toistan, kukaan, ei vittuile tuttavilleni, onko selvä!?'', huusin hänelle. Hän nyökkäsi päätään, selvästi peloissaan. Laskin hänestä irti, ja tokaisin hänelle: ''Jos et tullut Talvijuhliin tekemään muuta kuin tappelemaan, voit saman tien poistua''. Nousin seisomaan, viitoin Tadaakia ja Ichiroa tulemaan mukanani, ja poistuin paikalta. Yleisö teki minulle tietä. ''…se on hullu, psykopaatti!'', kuulin yhden Tsukudan kätyreistä sanovan takanani. Olen yrittänyt välttää juuri tällaista, ja olen onnistunutkin siinä hyvin tähän asti. Mutta en hyväksy sitä, että ystäviäni hakataan. Olimme juuri kääntymässä pääaulaan johtavalle käytävälle, kun kuulin takaani jonkun kutsuvan minua. Ja tunsin tämän tytölle kuuluvan äänen, liiankin hyvin. Käännyin ympäri, ja näin Junin.

Junilla oli yllään hänen pinkki takkinsa, joka oli nyt avattuna. Hän vaikutti erityisen yllättyneeltä, ja uskon tietäväni syyn. ''…tuota, kauanko olet ollut siinä?'', kysyin häneltä epäröiden. ''No, saavuimme tänne, ja halusimme yllättää sinut. Emme kuitenkaan löytäneet sinua, joten tarjouduin etsimään täältä. Yhtäkkiä kuulin huutosi, ja juoksin tänne'', hän selitti. Minua alkoi tosissaan ahdistaa; ''…paljonko näit?''. ''…tarpeeksi paljon…'', Jun mutisi, painaen katseensa maahan. Ja nyt minua sitten ahdisti kunnolla, ja myös hieman pelotti. Tässäkö tämä nyt oli? Päättyykö kaksivuotinen ystävyytemme oman vihanhallinnan puutteeni vuoksi? En uskaltaisi enää mennä omaa kotiani etelämmäs, ja jos sana leviää, en edes Ritsun ja Mion kotinaapurustoon. Tätä minä pelkäsinkin, silloin kaksi vuotta sitten, kun olin Hirasawan talossa ensimmäistä kertaa. Että tämä todellinen luonteeni paljastuisi. Olisin taas yksin. Ensimmäisen lukiovuoteni kesän masennus toistuisi, ja pysyisi. Minusta tulisi NEET. Ei, en pääsisi edes siihen vaiheeseen asti; vetäisin viimeisen hengenvedon, ja hyppäisin.

Ajatellessani oheisia asioita, ja hieman pahempiakin, silmissäni alkoi sumeta. Tuntui kuin allani oleva lattia olisi muuttunut tasapainottomaksi hyytelöksi. Ympärilläni oleva melu haihtui kokonaan, enkä kuullut enää muuta kuin piippausta ja sydämeni sykkeen. …en halua olla yksin… Pari sekuntia kestävä masennukseni keskeytyi, kun Jun laski kätensä olalleni. ''Mutta hei, ymmärsin sen verran, että puolustit ystävääsi. Se on hyvä juttu'', hän tokaisi, ja hymyili. Siinä samassa kaikki tuskainen epätoivoni katosi, pystyin taas kuulemaan normaalisti, näköni palautui, ja samoin tasapainoni. ''…öh, vai niin'', mumisin vastaukseksi, edelleen häkeltyneenä äskeisestä kohtauksestani. ''…tuota, kuka olet?'', takanani oleva Ichiro(jonka naama oli piestynä) kysyi Junilta. Junin ei edes tarvinnut vastata, kun Tadaaki otti ohjat käsiinsä; ''Hän on Eijin ystävä. Nyt, mennään käyttämään sinua terveydenhoitajalla. Siis oikeasti, lyön vaikka vetoa, että nenäsi on murtunut''. ''Ö-öh, juu…'', Ichiro mutisi, ja kosketti arkaa nenäänsä. Tadaaki ojensi kaulustakkini takaisin, ja lähti taluttamaan Ichiroa käytävän halki.

Käännyin takaisin Junin puoleen; ''No, tuota… missä Ui ja Azusa ovat?''. ''Taitavat olla vielä etsimässä sinua, lähetän heille viestin'', Jun tokaisi, ja kaivoi kännykkänsä taskustaan. Hänen räpeltäessään viestiä, puin kaulustakkini takaisin ylleni. ''…noin, pyysin heitä tapaamaan meidät aulassa'', Jun sanoi, laittaen puhelimensa takaisin taskuunsa. Hän kuitenkin teki minuun paremman silmäyksen, ja tokaisi: ''Oletpa sinä laittautunut, tuo hiustyyli sopii sinulle''. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Minulle olisivat kelvanneet muodoton lettini ja se sama, vanha hupparini, mutta äitini vaati minua laittamaan jotain muuta''. ''No sitä minä vähän arvelinkin; et itse tiedä, mikä on sinulle hyväksi'', Jun sanoi naurahtaen. Puistelin päätäni hymyillen; ''Lähdetään nyt sinne aulaan''. Jotakin tuli kuitenkin mieleeni, ja lisäsin: ''Hei, älä sitten kerro äskeisestä kellekään, okei?''. Jun vaikutti hieman kummastuneelta, mutta hymyili, ja tokaisi: ''Voit luottaa minuun''. Tuumasta toimeen, kävelimme käytävää pitkin pääaulaan, jossa oli melko paljon ihmisiä. Aulassa oli myös muutamia kojuja. Tiirailimme ympärillemme hetken, kunnes Jun huomasi etsimämme kaksikon, ja juoksimme heidän luokseen.

''Hei, mites menee?'', tervehdin heitä päästyämme tarpeeksi lähelle. ''Kas, hei. Me etsiskelimmekin sinua'', Ui vastasi tervehdykseeni, hymyillen. Pistin käteni puuskaan, otin tuiman ilmeen, ja tokaisin: ''Sinähän lupasit ilmoittaa minulle tulosta, etkö?''. ''N-no, tuota… minä kun välttämättä halusin yllättää sinut…'', Ui mutisi, hieman nolostuneena. Häneltä kesti hetki huomata uusi olemukseni; ''Vau, oletpa sinä pukeutunut hienosti''. ''Oletko sitä mieltä?'', kysyin, hieman imarreltuna. ''Näytät aivan Cobainilta tuon hiustyylin kanssa'', Uin vieressä oleva Azusa hihkaisi. ''Ai niin, sinäkin tulit, ja ihan vain kuullakseni soittoani?'', kysyin Azusalta. ''No, tavallaan'', Azusa mutisi. Puistelin päätäni hymyillen, ja tarkistin rannekelloni; ''Omaan esitykseeni on vielä aikaa. Voin näyttää teille paikkoja''. Tämä näytti sopivan kaikille, ja aloitin esittelyn koulun oikealla siivellä. Kuten Sakuragaokassa, täälläkin otin vastaan kyseleviä katseita seuralaisteni vuoksi, mutta jostain syystä oloni oli rennompi täällä.

Tunti kului yllättävän nopeasti. Saatuani koulun esiteltyä, kiertelimme hetken aikaa ympäriinsä koulua ja sen piha-aluetta. En itse vaivautunut ostamaan kojuilta mitään, joten annoin sen kunnian kolmelle mukanani olleelle tytölle. Kun kaikki tekeminen oli loppu, päätin esitellä heille oman kerhohuoneeni. Portaat alas kellariin, käytävän viimeinen ovi oikealla. Heidän eteensä avautui Kahvihuone, jossa oli viettänyt viimeiset kaksi lukiovuottani. ''Jaa että tällainen…'', Jun mutisi, selvästi ihastellen retro-tyyliin sisustettua kellarihuonetta. ''Niin, tämä on pieni hengailutila, mutta se on naamioitu kerhohuoneeksi. Loppujen lopuksi se kai on sellainen'', tokaisin, kävellen peremmälle. Oletin, etteivät seuralaiseni olisi kahvinjuojia, joten otin kylmäkaapista sylillisen limsatölkkejä, jotka jaoin heille. Näin Azusan selailevan suurta CD-levyhyllyä. ''Täällähän on kaikkea, jopa maailmalta tuntemattomaksi jääneitä'', hän mutisi. Nyökkäsin, ja tokaisin: ''Kirjahyllyssä on mappi, johon on koottuna tiedot heistä kaikista. Tämän kerhon Perustaja arvosti selvästi 1900-luvun loppupuolta''. ''…ja silti haluatte kutsua tätä kahvikerhoksi?'', Azusa kysyi, tutkaillen yhtä levyistä.

Samalla hetkellä Tadaaki ilmestyi ovesta. Me kaikki hätkähdimme hänen yllätyksellistä sisään tulemistaan, kun taas Tadaakia ei näyttänyt ollenkaan haittaavan tyttöjen läsnäolo. ''Jou, Eiji. Minun piti taluttaa Ichiro kotia, hänellä kun oli oiva syy lähtöön'', hän sanoi. ''…vai niin'', tokaisin vastaukseksi. Tadaaki loi silmäyksen sohvalla istuviin, hieman hämmentyneisiin tyttöihin, ja tokaisi: ''Ai, terve''. Tämän jälkeen hän käveli luokseni kylmäkaapille, ja nappasi itsellensäkin limsatölkin. Oli hiljaista. Mitä, pitäisikö minun muka tehdä jotain? Äh, no olkoon menneeksi… ''Tuota, Tadaaki. Tässä ovat ystäväni Ui, Jun, ja Azusa. Neidit, tässä on ultimaattisesti parhain kaverini Tadaaki, jolle olen elämäni velkaa'', esittelin. Tadaaki vaikutti oudon rennolta tilanteeseen nähden. Tai no, hänhän on menomiehiä, ja yllättävän sosiaalisesti avoin. Hänen tuttavapiirinsä on monin kerroin laajempi kuin omani. ''Vai että sellaista'', Tadaaki tokaisi, ja hörppäsi juomaansa. Hän kuitenkin kysyi uteliaisuuttaan: ''…muuten, miten te oikein tapasitte?''. Olisin voinut sanoa mitä vain, mutta halusin nähdä heidän reaktionsa, jos kertoisin koko tarinan.

''…vai että pelastit juopoilta? Kuulostaa kliseiseltä'', Tadaaki sanoi nauraen. ''Tämä on minullekin uutta tietoa'', Jun tokaisi, hieman kummastuneena. Katsahdin Azusaan päin, joka istui hiljaa häkeltyneenä. ''Tuota, niin se on…'', Ui sanoi, ja punastui hieman. Yhtäkkiä, pystyin kuulemaan huoneen ulkopuolelta lähestyviä askelia. Ovi aukesi heti perässä. Se oli Hironaka; ''Sugimoto, esityksesi on 20 minuutin sisällä, joten sinua kaivataan lavan taakse''. Hän kuitenkin hätkähti huomatessaan kolmen tytön tuijottavan häntä hämmentyneinä. ''…öh, tuota, anteeksi häiriö…'', hän mutisi, ja poistui. ''…vai sellaista'', tokaisin, ja kävelin sohvien eteen nappaamaan kitarani mukaan. Poistuimme yhtä matkaa kellarista, ja ollessamme taas ensimmäisessä kerroksessa, tokaisin: ''Tadaaki, huolehdi heidät sitten saliin, okei?''. Tadaaki näytti peukkua; ''Asia selvä''. Nyökkäsin hyväksyvästi, ja lähdin painelemaan ovelle, josta pääsi lavan takaosaan. ''Älä tyri!'', Jun huusi perääni.

Istuskelin lavan takana olevilla penkeillä, mietiskellen asioita. Hetkisen kuluttua lavalla äsken ollut esitys päättyi, yleisö taputti, ja esirippu laski. Hironaka käveli luokseni, pidellen käsissään luultavammin aikatauluvihkoa; ''Voit antaa kitarasi noille järjestäjille, niin he käyvät laittamassa sen paikoilleen''. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi, ja ojensin tummanpunaisen Patriciani heille. ''Osaatko sinä varmasti kappaleen?'' Hironaka kysyi varmistaakseen asian. Nyökkäsin; ''Olen soittanut sitä muutaman kuukauden ajan, lähes joka päivä. Näin jopa unta, jossa soitin sitä''. Hironaka hymyili, mutta hänen naamansa palautui vakavaksi, ja hän kysyi: ''Olivatko he, siellä teidän kerhohuoneessanne… tiedäthän…''. ''Kyllä, he olivat ystäviäni'', tokaisin. ''…ai. No, on sinun vuorosi mennä lavalle. Onnea'', Hironaka sanoi hymyillen. Nyökkäsin, ja kävelin pienet portaat päästäkseni lavalle.

Sininen esirippu peitti näköyhteyteni yleisöä kohden. Keskellä lavaa oli kitarani, ja sen edessä mikrofooni. Kävelin niiden luokse, laitoin kitarani kaulan ympärille, ja varmistin vireen. Vedin useita kertoja syvään henkeä, kun kaiuttimista kuului yhtäkkiä: '' **Ja seuraavaksi esiintyy Sugimoto Eiji, kappaleella jonka on sanoittanut ja säveltänyt Hironaka Kaiya. Taustalla kuuluvien soittimien soittajat ovat koulumme Rock-kerhosta. Olkaa hyvä** ''. Kuulutusta edeltävät puoli sekuntia tuntuivat tuskallisen pitkiltä. Kuulin yläpuolelta metallisen kolinan, ja hurinaa. Esirippu alkoi nousta, ja valokeilat syttyivät. Esiripun noustessa yhä ylemmäs, pystyin näkemään parisataapäisen yleisön, ja he kaikki pystyivät näkemään minut. Alkutaputukset alkoivat raikua ympäri auditoriota. Pieni lavapaine alkoi kertyä sisälläni, mutta tukahdutin sen ajattelemalla, että olen Kahvihuoneessa, soittelemassa huvikseni. Tiirailin yleisöä, ja löysin Uin, Junin, Azusan, ja Tadaakin. Junilla oli videokamera käsissään. Esiripun noustua kokonaan, yleisö hiljeni. Oli erittäin hiljaista. Suunnitelmien mukaan, taustanauhalta kuului rumpalin kapuloiden yhteen lyönti, jolloin aloitin kappaleen. Tästä se lähtee…

 **Ja** ** _sakuroiden_** **kauneus heijastuu joen pintaan, josta näen sinut, seisomassa vastarannalla, yhtä kauniina…**

Hironakan sanoitus oli ehkä hieman liian, no, rakkaudenhaikea. Mutta niin oli kappalekin. Ja omasta mielestäni se on hyvä kappale. Tiesin Hironakan olleen pianonsoittaja jo yläasteelta lähtien, mutten tiennyt hänen osaavan säveltää. Pidin kappaleesta, etenkin sen soolo-osiosta, joka sai minut tuntemaan itseni siistinä. Tämä oli juuri niitä kappaleita, minkä uskoi soivan hääjuhlien tansseissa. Pidin myös siitä, kuinka rummut soittivat rauhallista tahtia, basso soi sympaattisesti, ja piano sai oman soittoni kaikumaan. Jotenkin epäilin, että se oli Hironaka, joka soitti nauhalla pianoa. Parrasvalojen vuoksi en nähnyt yleisö muuna kuin tummina varjoina, joka helpotti ajatustani siitä, etten ollut viidensadan ihmisen edessä, vaan ihan vain Kahvihuoneessa. Kappale lähestyi loppuaan, ja vedin viimeiset soinnut. Värinen hälvetessä, yleisö alkoi taputtamaan. Ei; yleisö alkoi _hurraamaan_. Jotkut jopa nousivat seisomaan. Viisi sataa ihmistä taputtivat _minulle_. Olin täysin häkeltynyt, enkä mahtanut hymylleni mitään. ''Jou, ihmiset, kiitos. Kiitos!'', huusin mikrofooniin, ja aplodit sen kuin jatkuivat. Merkin saatuani, kumarsin yleisölle, ja poistuin takavasemmalle, esiripun laskeutuessa.

''Sugimoto! Se, se oli… jotain aivan mahtavaa!'', Hironaka sanoi, astuessani lavan taakse. ''Samaa voisin sanoa sinulle; sanoitus ja sävellys olivat molemmat ammattiluokkaa'', tokaisin hänelle hymyillen. ''Tuota, kiitos'', hän mutisi. Poistuin takaisin aulaan, jonne Ui, Jun, Azusa, ja Tadaaki ilmestyivät hetkeä myöhemmin. ''Jätkä, tuo oli upeaa!'', Tadaaki huusi, laskien kätensä olkapäilleni. ''En tiennyt, että osaat laulaa noin kauniisti'', Ui sanoi. ''Nimenomaan, se oli upeaa'', Jun tokaisi, ja hänen vieressään oleva Azusa lisäsi: ''Mahtavaa!''. Olin hieman imarreltuna, joten en voinut tehdä muuta kuin hymyillä ja kiitellä. Katsahdin rannekelloani; ''Minulla ei ole enää mitään syytä jäädä tänne. Lähdetäänkö jonnekin?''. ''Mennään vaikkapa meidän talollemme, voisin laittaa jotain'', Ui ehdotti, ja se kelpasi kaikille. Katsahdin Tadaakiin päin, joka seisoi hieman kauempana, pidellen käsiään koulutakkinsa taskussa. ''Älä minusta huolehdi. Minun pitää muutenkin käydä katsomassa Ichiron vointia. No, nähdään myöhemmin'', hän tokaisi hymyillen, ja käveli pois. Kävellessämme Hirasawan talolle, kävin päässäni päivän kulkua. Tämä oli tosiaan erikoinen päivä.


	17. Luku 17: Viimeinen lukiovuosi

''…näkyykö mitään?'', Ichiro kuiskasi Tadaakille, joka kurkki nurkan taakse. ''…eräs opettaja meni johonkin luokkaan, mutta voimme kai juosta. Mennään'', Tadaaki tokaisi. Lähdimme juoksemaan käytävän läpi niin hiljaa kuin pystyimme, ja pääsimme portaikolle ilman, että kukaan huomasi meitä. Tönäisin katolle johtavan oven auki, ja astelimme viileään kevätviimaan. Kolmas(ja viimeinen) lukiovuotemme oli alkanut tänään. Olimme yhteistuumin päättäneet, että rehtorin pitkästyttävää puhetta ei jaksanut kuulla kolmatta kertaa, joten päätimme pinnata aamunavauksesta. Kellari oli lukittuna, ja opettajia kulki käytävillä napatakseen meidänlaisiamme. Mutta ulkomuistimme mukaan katolla ei ollut vahteja, joten tänne pystyi tulemaan ihan vapaasti. Nojailimme kaiteeseen, katsellen koulumme etupihaa ja sen ympärille avautuvaa naapurustoa. ''…noh, mitäs tänä vuonna?'', kysyin hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Pari viikkoa kuluu yllättävän nopeasti, kun sitä miettii. Olen saanut unirytmini takaisin, ja viimeisimmällä tunnilla oikeasti opiskelin, voitteko uskoa? Mutta siitä viis; päätin olla menemättä Kahvihuoneeseen koulun jälkeen. Olin saanut kasaan tarvittavan summan rahaa uuteen peliin, mitä olin odottanut viime vuodesta asti. Siispä, heti kotiin päästyäni, vaihdoin heti rennonpiin vaatteisiin, nappasin rahat taskuuni, ja painelin kauppaa päin. Tällä kertaa osasin varautua etukäteen ja tutkin asiaa internetin avulla; lähimmässä, ja usein käyttämässäni, pelikaupassa kyseistä peliä ei ollut saatavilla. Hieman kauempana olevassa liikkeessä kuitenkin liikeni vielä pari kappaletta, odottamassa ostajaansa. Päätin lähteä aikaisemmin juuri sen vuoksi, ettei pelejä napattaisi silmieni edestä, ehkä hieman vainoharhainen syy, mutta ihan hyvä olla varma asioiden suhteen.

Hieman yli tunnin päästä astuin ulos kaupan ovista, pidellen käsissäni uusinta lisäystä pelikokoelmaani. ''Fallout 3, vihdoinkin minun'', mutisin itsekseni, ihastellen pelikoteloa. Tungin kotelon taskuuni, ja olin juuri kääntymässä, kun kuulin harvinaisen tutun äänen huutavan minua takaani; ''Hei, Eiji, täällä näin!''. Kummastuneena käännyin katsomaan toiselle puolelle katua, jossa näin koulupukuunsa sonnustautuneen Yuin, heiluttamassa kättään minulle. Luulin hänen ensin vain tervehtivän minua, mutta hän alkoi viittomaan minua tulemaan luokseen, joten kävelin sinne. ''No, mikä on?'', kysyin häneltä, päästyäni hänen eteensä. Näin kuitenkin hänen vieressään maassa metallisen laukun, joka luultavammin kuului kitaralle. Tajusin heti, mistä oli kyse, joten tiuskaisin: ''…ei, ehei''.

''Äääääh, ole niin kiltti~!'', Yui kitisi. ''Olet päässyt jo tänne asti omin voimin, joten jaksat kai myös määränpäähäsi'', sanoin hänelle, kädet puuskassa. ''Mutta kun se painaa~!'', Yui jatkoi kitinäänsä, polkien maata. ''…oletko muka jokin lapsi?'', kysyin häneltä mutisten. Kuulin askelia, ja luoksemme saapui Yuin kerhon jäsenet, myöskin koulupuvuissa. ''Yui, älä pistä muita hoitamaan töitäsi!'', Mio tiuski Yuille. Nyt kun minulla oli joitakin, joilta saisin vastauksia, osoitin metallista kitaralaukkua, ja kysyin: ''Mikäs on tämän tarina?''. ''Ai, se? Löysimme sen kerhomme varastohuoneesta. Sawako-opettaja antoi luvan myydä sen, ja rahat lisätään kerhon kassaan. Olemme viemässä sitä musiikkiliikkeeseen'', Mio selitti. ''…vai niin'', mutisin, ja laitoin kädet taskuihini. Tunsin taskuissani ylijäämärahat, jotka antoivat minulle idean.

''…tai no, oikeastaan; jos olette kuulemma menossa musiikkiliikkeeseen, niin voin auttaa tuon kannossa. Minulla olisi itsekin asiaa sinne'', tokaisin. ''O-oikeastiko!?'', Yui hihkaisi, helpottuneen kuuloisena. ''Ei sinun ole pakko kantaa sitä, jos et halua'', Azusa sanoi. ''Ja pah, kyllä tämä tästä'', tokaisin, ja nappasin kaksin käsin laukun kahvasta, nostaen sen ylös. ''…mitäs…?'', mutisin hämmästyneenä, ja siirsin laukun oikean käteni varaan. Käännyin Yuihin päin; ''…ei tämä niin painava ole…''. ''Ei lasketa, itse olet vahvempi, jaksat jopa nostaa minut'', Yui mutisi. Muiden kerhon tyttöjen kasvolle ilmestyi kyselevä ilme, joka sai minut hieman punastumaan. ''N-no jaa, e-eiköhän mennä'', tokaisin kiusallisena. ''Odotas. Tytöt, katsokaas tätä'', Mio sanoi, osoittaen kädessään olevaa mainoslappusta. ''Hyllyn avulla olisi helpompi järjestellä asioita'', hän selitti. ''Kerhon budjetissa pitäisi olla tarpeeksi rahaa'', Azusa sanoi. …eli siis emme mene suoraan musiikkiliikkeeseen, vaan poikkeamme rautakaupassa.

Kuka olisi uskonutkaan, että viisi teinityttöä osaisivat perseillä näin paljon rautakaupassa? Seurasin heidän pelleilyään hieman kauempaa, kunnes myötähäpeäni kasvoi liian suureksi, ja lähdin itse kiertelemään. Tutkimusmatkani aikana löysin hienon hyllyn, johon kaikki pelini ja CD-, sekä DVD-koteloni voisi järjestää. Harmi ettei minulla ollut kovin paljoa rahaa. Pistin kuitenkin asian muistiin, ja suuntasin kassan lähellä oleville pöydille. Taivas alkoi jo näyttää oranssin sävyjä ajan kuluessa, kun Mio ja Ritsu saapuivat paikalle. Ritsu alkoi täyttämään tilauslappua hyllyä varten, kun Tsumugi saapui, kantaen neljää, toistan, neljää eri kassia. ''Uah, paljonko oikein ostit!?'', Ritsu huusi hämmentyneenä. Markkinointi ainakin toimii, sen voin sanoa. ''No, lähden etsimään Yuita ja Azusaa'', Mio tokaisi. ''Voin auttaa, ei ole parempaa tekemistä'', sanoin, laskien kitaralaukun pöydän viereen.

''…jos olisin tyttö, mitä tekisin rautakaupassa…?'', mutisin itsekseni, kierrellessäni ympäri kauppaa, etsien kahta tyttöä. Huomasin silmäkulmastani lemmikkiliikkeen. ''…tuonne'', mutisin päättäväisenä. Ei kestänyt kauaa löytää Azusa, joka seisoskeli akvaarioiden luona. Hänen katseensa oli lasittunut tähän yhteen akvaarioon. Halusin nähdä mitä tapahtuisi, joten hiiviskelin hänen viereensä seuraamaan tilannetta. Akvaariossa lillui pieni flynkilpikonna. Azusa ei vieläkään huomannut läsnäoloani, joten hivuttauduin lähemmäs, varomasta kuitenkin koskemasta häneen. Tuijottelimme iloisesti uiskentelevaa kilpikonna hetken aikaa, kunnes takaamme alkoi kuulua juoksuaskelia. Azusan kääntyessä katsomaan taaksensa, hän iski naamansa olkapäähäni(hän on minua sen verran lyhempi). ''Eiji? Mitä sinä—?'', hän kysyi hämmästyneenä, pidellen naamaansa. Hänet kuitenkin keskeytti meitä päin juossut Yui, joka otti Azusan halaukseensa; ''Aaazunjau~!''. ''Älä halaa minua julkisesti!'', Azusa tiuski.

Yui huomasi, mitä Azusa oli katselemassa, ja hihkaisi: ''Miten söpö pehmeäkilpikonna!''. ''Mutta, kyltissä lukee "flynkilpikonna", ei ole sama asia!'', Azusa sanoi. Yui kuitenkin jatkoi: ''Se on niin söpö että haluan tunkea pähkinöitä sen nenään''. ''Ei tuossa ole järkeä…'', Azusa tokaisi turhautuneena. Yuin naama oli kiinni akvaarion lasissa, joten Azusa pystyi viimein puhumaan minulle: ''Tuota, kauanko olet oikein ollut siinä?''. Katsoin vitsimielessä rannekelloani, ja mutisin: ''Noh, jonkin aikaa. Mio käski sanoa, että lähdemme kohta''. ''Vai niin? No, tule Yui-senpai, mennään'', Azusa sanoi, mutta Yui ei hievahtanutkaan, vaan mutisi itsekseen: ''Söpö…~!''. Azusa yritti vetää Yuita ranteesta, mutta sekään ei auttanut. Lopulta hän turvautui apuuni: ''Tuota, auttaisitko?''. Tutkailin tilannetta; Yuilla oli selässään kitarankantolaukku. Tarrasin laukun kädensijasta; ''Ja nyt lähdetään''. Aloin vetämään Yuita perässäni, hänen liukuessaan kantapäillään, kurotellen akvaariota kohti; ''Eeeei, kilpikonna…~!''.

Päästyämme perille, pyörittelin olkapäätäni; ''…kestää hetki ennen kuin jaksan nostaa edes kahvikupin''. Tämä kyseinen musiikkiliike oli minulle harvinaisen tuttu; olin ostanut kitarani ja vahvistimeni täältä. Tällä hetkellä tarvitsin ainoastaan uusia plektroja. Selailin CD-levyjä ajankulukseni, kun myyjä sanoi, että hänen hinta-arvionsa kitarasta on valmis. Eihän asia minua koskenut, mutta menin silti omaa uteliaisuuttani kuuntelemaan. ''Haluaisin ostaa sen 500 000 jenillä'', myyjä letkautti pokerinaamalla. Ritsu kysyi hinnan syytä, ja myyjä selitti asian pitkästi. Eli siis, lyhyesti sanottuna: vitun harvinainen kitara. Tytöt ottivat rahat epäröiden vastaan, ja kantamani kitara oli myyty. Ostin vielä plektrani, jonka jälkeen poistuimme musiikkiliikkeestä. Kerholla oli suunnitteilla mennä hampurilaisravintolaan keskustelemaan saamistaan rahoista. Olin juuri tekemässä kantapäälläni 180 asteen pyörähdyksen, kun Mio kysyi: ''Hei, haluaisitko tulla mukaan?''. ''Hä, minä? Mutta, olisin vain ylimääräinen'', sanoin epävarmana. ''Voin tarjota sinulle aterian kiitokseksi avustasi'', Mio jatkoi. ''No, tuota, siis… äh, olkoon'', tokaisin. Totta puhuen, ilmainen ateria kelpaa aina.

''Vasen laita, vasen laita!'', Tadaaki karjui, tulittaen pientä tukikohtaamme vastaan hyökkäävää vihollislaumaa. ''En pysty jättämään asemaani! Ota sinä vasen laita, niin minä hoidan sinunkin puolesi!'', huusin hänelle takaisin, ja sain tapetuksi ikkunasta sisään pyrkivän vihollisen. Matkalla läntiselle oviaukolle, Tadaaki kuitenkin sai osuman, ja kuoli. ''Ei vittu, nyt sitä mennään!'', karjaisin, ottaen kranaatinheittimen käteeni, ja sännäten ulos. Sain toistakymmentä tappoa, ennen kuin viholliset ampuivat minut siiviläksi. Peli oli päättynyt. Tadaaki laski ohjaimen, huokaisi, ja tokaisi: ''Eli siis 12 aallolla ne iskevät puolivälissä vasemmalta, pidetään tuo muistissa''. ''Asia selvä, mutta sitä ennen kahvit'', sanoin, nousten ylös, ja suunnaten keittiöön. Oli sunnuntai, ja koska ketään ei ollut kotona, sain tilaisuuden asentaa pleikkarini alakerran televisioon. Pienen porinan jälkeen kahvi oli valmista, ja kiikutin kupposet olohuoneen kahvipöydän ääreen. Oli lämmin kevätpäivä, joten päätimme pitää takaoven aukinaisena. Emme ehtineet edes siemaista kahviamme, kun yhteistuumin päätimme mennä juomaan etuterassin portaille, jonne aurinko niin mukavasti paistoi.

Hetken istuskeltuamme, ja katseltuamme naapuruston talojen välistä näkyvää, puolipoutaista taivasta, Tadaaki avasi suunsa: ''Noh, oletkos tavannut sitä Hirasawan tyttöä lähiaikoina?''. Kysymys oli niin yllättävä, että meinasin sylkäistä kahvit ulos suustani. Tadaaki naurahti reaktiolleni. Puhdistin suunympärystäni hupparini hihalla, ja vastasin epävarmana: ''Tuota, joo, miksi niin?''. ''Ei miksikään, kysyin vain'', Tadaaki tokaisi, ja jatkoi taivaalle tiirailua. Silmiimme osui suihkukone, jonka matkaa seurasimme jonkin aikaa, kunnes Tadaaki puhui taas: ''Muuten, oletko koskaan tavannut hänen vanhempiaan?''. ''Eeeh, en muuten ole, oikeastaan'', sanoin, itsekin yllättyneenä vastauksestani. Silloin mieleeni tuli, etten ole missään vaiheessa tavannut Uin vanhempia. En sitten milloinkaan. Pari ja puoli vuottahan tässä on tunnettu, ja hänen kotonansa yövytty jo kahdesti, mutta vanhempia en ole nähnyt. Hän kertoi vanhempiensa matkustelevan paljon, mutta en kyllä odottanut tällaista. Oikeastaan, tietääkseni myöskään Ui ei ole tavannut _minun_ vanhempiani…tai no, ehkä se olisi vain hyväksi; siitä seuraisi vain ultimaattista kiusoittelua isältäni…

Tadaaki hymähteli huvittuneena, mutta pikkuhiljaa hänen naurunsa muuttui kuuluvaksi hekotukseksi. Odotin hänen rauhoittuvan, jolloin hän selitti: ''En voinut olla ajattelematta sitä päivää, jolloin viimein tapaat hänen vanhempansa, ja menet tuhannen lukkoon''. ''Ja pöh, osaan jo nämä asiat'', tokaisin itsevarmana. Tadaaki tuhahti huvittuneena, suuntasi katseensa takaisin taivaalle, ja samalla puhui: ''No jaa, jos totta puhutaan, uskon sinua. Olet muuttunut aika paljon siitä, kun tapasit Uin, siis parempaan suuntaan. Ehkä se saattaa myös johtua henkisestä varttumisesta, en tiedä''. Nyökkäsin, ja hörppäsin kahviani. Tadaaki ei malttanut lakata puhumasta: ''Minkälainen Hirasawan talo muuten on? Saako siellä hyvää ruokaa?''. Tuijottelin hänen omahyväistä virnettään silmäkulmastani. Olisin voinut vastata mitä vain, olisin voinut myös olla vastaamatta. Mutta jokin sisimmässäni halusi ottaa käytäntöön idean, joka saattaisi johtaa maailmanloppuun, ja ikuiseen välirikkoon. Onneksi en ole(suurimmaksi osaksi) pessimisti, joten päätin ottaa idean käytäntöön.

Nyökkäsin päättäväisenä, kippasin loput kahvini kurkusta alas, ja kysyin: ''Haluatko ottaa selvää?''. Tadaaki oli melko kummastuneen näköinen: ''M-mitä meinaat?''. ''Lähdetään Hirasawan talolle, jotta voit vastata omiin kysymyksiisi'', tokaisin. ''N-no, tuota, sopiikohan se?'', Tadaaki kysyi epäröiden. Kaivoin puhelimeni esiin, ja aloin kirjoittamaan tekstiviestiä; ''Se selviää kohta''. Kerroin viestissä tuovani ystävän mukanani. Viestiääni kuului, ja sain Uilta pienen, mutta ytimekkään vastauksen: ''Saa tulla''. Näytin viestiä Tadaakille todisteeksi. Tadaaki katseli puhelimeni näytön pikseleitä hetken aikaa. Tämän jälkeen hän ryhdistäytyi, ja kulautti loput kahvinsa suuhunsa. Hän nousi seisomaan, ja tokaisi: ''No hyvä on sitten''. Pienen siivoamisen jälkeen poistuimme talostani, ja lähdin johdattamaan Tadaakia, suuntana Hirasawan valkoinen talo. Oli mukavantuoksuinen kevätiltapäivä. Tadaaki vaikutti melko rennonoloiselta, olihan hän sentään sosiaalisesti avoimempi kuin minä.

Olin taas Hirasawan talolla, tällä kertaa mukanani Tadaaki. Hän näytti silmäilevän taloa ylhäältä alas hyväksyvästi, jonka jälkeen kävelimme ovelle. Soitin ovikelloa, ja aloin naputtelemaan ovea sormillani. Ui tuli avaamaan oven, ja tervehdin häntä: ''Terve!''. ''Hei vain'', Ui hihkaisi, ja kallisti päätään hymyillen. ''Öh, moro'', takanani seisova Tadaaki sanoi, hieman epäröiden. Ui johdatti meidät olohuoneeseen, ja huomasin hänen siskonsa Yuin loikoilevan kahvipöydän päällä, melko laiskan oloisena. ''Hoi, tee tilaa'', sanoin hänelle, jolloin Yui huomasi läsnäolomme, ja siirtyi istumaan normaalisti. ''Istukaa vain alas, tuon meille teetä'', Ui tokaisi, ja käveli keittiöön. ''Kuulit kyllä, istu vain siihen'', sanoin Tadaakille, ja viittasin pöytään päin. ''Ai, juu, toki'', hän mutisi, ja istahti Yuita vastapäätä. Menin itse istumaan vakiopaikalleni, kasvot parvekkeen lasia kohti(joka oli avattuna). Tadaaki oli edelleenkin melko rentona, ja aloitti keskustelun kanssani sisäpiirin asioista. Yui kuunteli kummastuneena jutusteluamme, eikä tajunnut yhtään, mistä puhuimme.

Hetken juteltuamme, Ui toi teetarjottimen pöytään. Tarjottimella oli myös vadillinen pikkuleipiä. Ui huomasi minun ja Tadaakin olevan syventyneenä keskusteluun, joten hän omatoimisesti asetti eteemme teekupit. Nappasin sormieni väliin pikkuleivän, pitäen kuitenkin katseeni Tadaakissa, joka imitoi käsillään. Olin juuri laittamassa pikkuleipää suuhuni, kun Tadaaki kertoi tarinansa huipennuksen, jolloin aloin nauramaan. Laitoin kyynärtaipeeni suuni eteen laimentaakseni nauruani, joka tarttui Tadaakiin. Yui vaihteli kummastunutta katsettaan minun ja Tadaakin välillä, kunnes hän kääntyi Uihin päin: ''En minä tajua, tuo vain selitti jotain autoista''. ''Te kaksi näytätte tulevan hyvin toimeen, öh, Tadaaki, etkö ollutkin?'', Ui sanoi, istahtaen pöydän ääreen, minua vastapäätä. Tadaakin rauhoituttua, hän tokaisi: ''Joo, olen. Ja niin, kun on pitänyt viettää kymmenen vuotta tuollaisen kanssa, niin väkisinhän siihen tottuu''. Naurahdin Tadaakin suorasukaisuudelle, ja huomasin Yuin katselevan uutta tuttavuutta hieman kummastuneena. Päätin ottaa ohjat käsiini; ''Tuota, niin. Yui, tämä on Tadaaki, kaverini. Tadaaki, tuossa on Yui, Uin isosisko''.

Tadaaki nosti kättään hymyillen, ja Yui päästi hyväksyvän sävyisen äännähdyksen: ''…aaa…''. ''Eli siis olette tunteneet kymmenen vuotta?'', Ui kysyi. ''Niin, no, oikeastaan kaksitoista, jos oikein muistan'', tokaisin, ja käännyin Tadaakiin päin, joka antoi hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen. Tadaaki aloitti omatoimisesti kertomaan: ''Niin, se taisi olla loppukesästä, iltapäivällä. Olimme silloin molemmat vielä päiväkoti-ikäisiä. En muista, minkä vuoksi olin ulkona, mutta kuitenkin; kuljin pellonreunaa pitkin kotiani päin, kun huomasin jonkin liikuskelevan ojassa hieman kauempana. Luulin sen olevan kissa, joten menin uteliaana katselemaan lähempää. Se kuitenkin osoittautui pojaksi, saman ikäiseksi kuin minä. Hän potki ojan multaista pohjaa kantapäillään, ja hänen kätensä olivat aivan likaisia. Mitä sinä teet, kysyin häneltä. Mutta—''. Tadaaki katkaisi puhumisensa tukahduttaakseen halunsa nauraa. ''Niin, mutta, arvaa. Arvaa huviksesi, mitkä olivat ne ensimmäiset sanat, mitkä kuulin parhaimman kaverini suusta. No?'', hän kysyi.

Olimme hiljaa, jotta Tadaaki saisi jatkettua kertomusta; ''Etsin matoja, hän sanoi. Hän etsi matoja ojanpenkasta. Ja minä kysyin, että miksi? Aion pyydystää rapuja, hän vastasi. Hänellä oli toisessa kädessään kourallinen kastematoja. No, minä tietenkin uteliaana ja seikkailunhaluisena halusin ryhtyä mukaan, joten hyppäsin ojaan, ja aloin kaivamaan myös matoja. Saatuamme kouramme täyteen kastematoja, tämä poika johdatti minut toiselle paikalle, jossa hän on kuulemma nähnyt hirveästi rapuja. Kalastelimme luultavasti puolisen tuntia, yhtä aikaa. Päivän päätteeksi saimme ainoastaan muutaman ravun, jotka päästimme menemään. Kotiin palatessani sain moitteet likaisista kengistäni, ja käsistäni. Seuraavana päivänä saavuin päiväkotiin, kuten aina. Mutta tällä kertaa yksi ryhmäni lapsista oli yllättävän tuttu, joten menin hänen luokseen, ja vietimme sen päivän puuhaillen yhdessä. Ja seuraavan, ja sitäkin seuraavan, ja lopulta koko vuoden, ja sitten koko elämän, tähän hetkeen asti''.

Jokin tuossa lopetuksessa sai minut naurahtamaan, ja tokaisin: ''Niin, noh, voi sen noinkin muotoilla''. ''Tiedän tästä jätkästä enemmän kuin mitä hänen omat vanhempansa. Esimerkiksi yhtenä päivänä—'', Tadaaki aloitti, mutta keskeytin hänet lyömällä häntä kämmeneni kulmalla päälakeen. ''Äläpäs aloita!'', huusin hänelle. ''Okei, okei, ei sitten'', Tadaaki sanoi naurahtaen, samalla hieroen päätään. Hän käänsi päätään pöytään päin, ja tokaisi yllättyneenä: ''Kappas, teetä''. ''No siltä näyttää'', sanoin, esittäen myös yllättynyttä. Tadaaki nosti omaa teekuppiansa; ''Mitä luulet, meneekö ykkösellä?''. ''Nääh, tämä tee pitää nauttia hitaasti'', tokaisin hänelle, ja siemaisin omaa teetäni. ''Ai jaa?'', Tadaaki mutisi, ja hörppäsi teetänsä. Katsahdin silmäkulmasta Uita, joka katseli jutusteluamme huvittuneena. Yui taasen oli pikkuleipien kimpussa. ''No, nyt ainakin sait vastukset kysymyksiisi'', tokaisin Tadaakille, ja hän nyökkäsi. Katsahdin taas Uita, joka oli nyt hieman hämmentyneen näköinen. Pitäisikö minun selittää tämä hänelle joskus… Nääh, ei jaksa.


	18. Luku 18: Yökylässä, taas

Seuraavalla viikolla, vietin viikon viimeistä koulupäivää Kahvihuoneessa. Se paikka on yksi ja ainoa syy, miksi koskaan jäisin kouluun yliaikaa. Tällä kertaa olin lainannut koulun "ylimääräisestä varastohuoneesta" muutamia VHS-kasetteja, joita tutkimme huvin vuoksi. Tässä videossa kuvattiin koulumme rehtoria, joka piti puhetta auditoriossa. ''Näyttikö rehtori _tuolta_ 10 vuotta sitten?'', Ichiro kummasteli. Tadaaki hymähti huvittuneena; ''Hänellä oli tuolloin vielä hiukset tallella''. ''Hys! Katsokaa tarkkaan'', sanoin, ja hiljenimme kaikki. SPLÄSH, kuului putkitelevision kaiuttimista. Joku jeccumestari oli asentanut auditorion lavan telineisiin ajastetun vesiämpärin. En ole toistaiseksi löytänyt tarpeeksi tietoa tapauksesta, mutta asiaan liittyi ainakin vesisanko, herätyskello, ja pari vaijeria. Tekijää ei koskaan saatu kiinni. Ja kuten oletin, Tadaaki ja Ichiro repesivät armottomaan hekotukseen, joka tarttui myös minuun. ''Mi-mi…? K-kuka…!?'', läpimärkä rehtori änkytti kastuneeseen mikrofooniin, joka rätisi inhottavasti. Yleisöstä pystyi kuulemaan oppilaiden naurua. Tadaaki piteli vatsaansa nauraen, samalla kun Ichiro antoi periksi ja heittäytyi lattialle hohottamaan, samalla kieriskellen.

Nauraessani, tunsin taskuni värisevän. Joku soitti minulle. ''Nyt jätkät turvat umpeen'', tokaisin kaksikolle. He eivät kuitenkaan hiljentyneet, joten siirryin käytävään. Ja kappas, soittaja oli Ui. Jotenkin olin osannut odottaa tätä; kukaan muu ei oikein soita minulle enää. ''Iltapäivää, neiti'', vastasin sarkastisesti. ''Hei, Eiji. En kai keskeyttänyt mitään?'', Ui kysyi. Kuuntelin viereisestä huoneesta kuuluvaa, vaimeaa naurua, ja tokaisin: ''Et, oikeastaan, pelastit minut joltain''. Ui päästi hämmentyneen äännähdyksen, jolloin sanoin: ''Ei mitään, unohda. Noh, oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?''. ''Niin, tuota, onko sinulla mitään tekemistä täksi päiväksi? Tai huomiseksi?'', Ui kysyi. ''Nääh, ei oikeastaan. Haluat siis hengailla, vai?'', kysyin, kuin asia olisi itsestään selvä. ''No, tuota, kyllä ja ei'', Ui tokaisi puhelimeen. Olin hieman hämilläni, ja annoin Uin jatkaa: ''Haluaisitko tulla yöksi?''. Okei, olen ollut Hirasawan talossa jo kahdesti yötä, mutta silti, reaktioni oli melko häkellyttävä. Kiristellessä hampaitani, Ui jatkoi puhumistaan: ''Siskoni on luokkaretkellä, enkä oikein halua jäädä yksin. Jun ja Azusa aikovat yöpyä, joten päätin kysyä sinuakin. Siis, jos se ei haittaa''.

Ui antoi minulle hetken aikaa miettiä. Mutta ajatukseni ei kulkenut, olin lukossa. Vähän aikaa pällisteltyäni tyhjyyteen, aloin mutisemaan puhelimeen: ''…öh, siis, tuota, mitä… Mitä, tuota, nuo, Jun ja Azusa ovat mieltä tästä?''. ''Ai, asia kyllä sopii heille, sillä ehdolla, että nukkuisit eri huoneessa'', Ui sanoi. ''Haluan varmistuksen, laita heidät puhelimeen'', tokaisin itsevarmana. Totta puhuen, viimeinen asia minkä koskaan tekisin, olisi olettaa Uin valehtelevan. Hän on rehellisin koskaan tapaamani ihminen, mutta tässä tilanteessa halusin vain olla varma asiasta. ''Ai, tuota, toki. He ovat tässä vieressäni, laitan puhelimen kaiuttimelle'', Ui tokaisi, ja kuulin hetken huminaa, kunnes tuttu ääni(eli siis Jun) hihkaisi: ''Terve, Eiji!''. ''Morjesta vain. Onko se kissatyttö myös siinä?'', kysyin. ''On minulla nimikin!'', kuulin Azusan tiuskaisevan. Naurahdin huvittuneena; ''Eli siis kyllä. No, miten on; onko Uin äsken kertoma asia teille okei?''. ''Kyllä se minulle ainakin sopii'', Jun tokaisi. ''Ei minullakaan ole ongelmaa, kunhan pysyt eri huoneessa'', Azusa mutisi. ''…asia selvä. Ui, ota puhelin takaisin'', sanoin, ja kuulin taas huminaa.

Ui kertoi minulle ajankohdan, ja hyvästeli, ennen puhelun katkaistua. Katselin kännykkäni kantta hetken aikaa, ennen kuin tungin sen taskuuni. Olin juuri kääntymässä Kahvihuoneeseen päin, kun yllätyksekseni huomasin, ettei naurua enää kuulunut. Oikeastaan, oli liian hiljaista; en kuullut edes jutustelua. Tiesin jotenkin, mitä oli meneillään. Joten, niin nopeasti kuin kykenin, nappasin ovenkahvasta kiinni, ja paiskasin oven sisäänpäin. Puolimatkassa ovi kolahti kahden jätkän paksuihin kalloihin, ja loi mukavan kuuloisen kolahduksen. Tadaaki ja Ichiro alkoivat heti pidellä otsiaan. ''Jou, ei ole kohteliasta kuunnella toisten puheluita'', sanoin heille, astuen itse huoneeseen. Ichiro naurahti epämääräisesti; ''Niin, niin, mutta…''. ''Mutta mitä?'', kysyin häneltä. ''…mutta kun kuulimme jonkun tytön tervehtivän sinua kovaäänisesti, emme voineet itsellemme mitään'', hän jatkoi. Katsahdin Tadaakiin päin. ''Älä minua syytä, tuo yksilöi. Minä vain istuin sohvalla, kun tuo tunki korvansa ovea vasten, ja uteliaisuuden vuoksi tein itse samoin'', hän puolusteli itseään. Naurahdin huvittuneena, kävelin television luokse, ja otin laatikosta uuden kasetin; ''No, jatketaan. Tätä en ole muuten vielä käynyt läpi''.

''Katsotaanpas; kirja, kännykän laturi, vaihtovaatteita, hammasharja…'', luettelin sängylle asettamiani esineitä. ''…ai niin, ehkä myös limsapullo'', mutisin, tunkien tavarani reppuuni. Heitin repun roikkumaan vasemmasta olastani, ja kävelin portaat alakertaan. Ottaessani limsapulloa kylmäkaapista, keittiön pöytää siivoamassa ollut äitini kysyi: ''Nytkö sinä sitten menet sinne yökylään?''. ''Jep. Tulen kai huomenna myöhään'', tokaisin, ja sujautin limsan reppuuni. Olohuoneessa lehteä lukeva isäni kysyi: ''Kenen luokse olet menossa?''. ''Et sinä tuntisi, vaikka kertoisin'', sanoin, ja olin valmiina menemään eteiseen. Isäni kuitenkin jatkoi: ''Sanoisit nyt''. Vanhempani ovat opettaneet minulle, ettei omalle vanhemmalle saa vittuilla, joten mutisin: ''Öh, Hirasawalle''. ''Ai, onko hän joku uusi kaverisi?'', isä kysyi. ''No, oikeastaan vanha'', sanoin, ja valmistauduin uusiin kysymyksiin. Isäni kuitenkin mutisi myöntyvästi, ja kuulin lehden sivun kääntyvän. Saatuani kengät jalkaani, olin juuri poistumassa, kun äitini tuli tuomaan minulle 2000 jenin setelin; ''Isäsi käski antaa tämän, hieman rahaa, jos menette jonnekin''. ''Tuota, juu. Kiitos'', sanoin, ottaen setelin vastaan, ja poistuen talostani, pimentyneille kaduille.

Saapuessani Hirasawan talolle, oli melko pimeää. Huomasin, että talon toisessa kerroksessa oli valot päällä. Pystyin myös kuulemaan keittiön tuuletusikkunan kautta puhetta. Katselin pienen valon valaisemaa etuovea hetken aikaa. Niin, noh; tokihan minä voisin vain painaa ovikelloa kuten aina, mutta… Katseeni kohdistui autokatoksen päällä olevaan parvekkeeseen, joka oli ympäröity puupaneloidulla, korkealla aidalla. ''…mitä jos näin…'', mutisin, ja kävelin parvekkeen alle. Kuten arvata saattaa, se oli melko korkealla, eli en pääsisi näillä lukemin kiipeämään. Mutta vasemmalle katsoessa voi nähdä Hirasawan talon vasemmalla puolella olevan, korkeahkon kiviaidan. Aidan ja talon välissä oli väli, mutta myös yksi puu, jonka latva ulottui parvekkeen puoleen väliin. Katselin skenaariota kolmesta eri kulmasta, ja kävin testaamassa puun runkoa; melko kestävä. Löysin myös latvan lähettyviltä sopivan oksan, mistä ponnahtaa. ''…eli siis näin…'', mutisin päättäväisenä, laitoin hupun päähäni, ja kiipesin kiviaidalle. Aita oli minua päätä korkeampi, mutta kiipeäminen oli silti helppoa. Laitoin reppua paremmin selkääni, ja ponnistin oikealla jalallani. Laskeuduin suoraan puun oksalle, enkä ehtinyt olla siinä kuin sekunnin, ennen kuin ponkaisin taas ilmaan.

Jäin parvekkeen aidan reunaan roikkumaan käsieni varassa. Olin tosiaan vähällä tippua. Kuten kiviaita, myös parvekkeen aita oli minua päätä korkeampi. Nostin itseni niin, että olin nyt kainaloideni varassa. Katsahdin takanani olevaa puuta, ja onnekseni oksa ei ollut katkennut. Sen enempää tuumimatta heilautin itseni parvekkeen sisäpuolelle. Otteeni kuitenkin lipsui, ja lensin mahalleni. Nousin ylös, puhdistin etupuoleni roskasta, ja käännyin katsomaan olohuoneen ovea päin; näin Junin ja Azusan selkämykset, ja heidän takaansa Uin. Kukaan heistä ei ollut vielä huomannut minua. He istuskelivat olohuoneen pöydän äärellä, joka oli katettu täyteen ruokaa. Alkuperäisessä suunnitelmassani seisoskelisin parvekkeella häijyn näköisenä niin kauan, kunnes minut huomattaisiin. Mutta nyt minulla oli nälkä, joten suunnitelmien muutos. Vedin huppua paremmin päähäni, tartuin parvekkeen ovesta, ja vetäisin sen auki, huutaen: ''Iltaa!''. Kaikki kolme tyttöä kirkaisivat yhteen ääneen, saaden parvekkeen lasin värisemään. Heidän kiljuessaan pelästyksestä, riisuin kenkäni, ennen sisälle astumista. Suljin parvekkeen lasin perässäni, ja tokaisin: ''Sori, että kesti''.

''Tyhmä, tyhmä, tyhmä, tyhmä…!'', Jun huusi, ravistellen minua rinnuksistani molemmin käsin. ''Mi-nä-hän jo pyy-sin an-teek-si'', änkytin. ''Ei se silti ollut kivaa, säikähdin puolikuoliaaksi!'', vieressä oleva Azusa tiuskaisi. Kauempana tilannetta seuraava Ui pysyi hiljaa. Nähtävästi hänen rangaistuksensa oli antaa Junin kurittaa minua. Väsyttyään, Jun päästi minusta viimein irti. Azusa käytti tilaisuuden, ja iski minua kämmenensä kulmalla otsaan. ''No niin, riittää. Äitini ei kasvattanut nyrkkeilysäkkiä'', tokaisin, perääntyen pari askelta. Azusa ja Jun tuijottivat minua vihaisena, kun yllätyksekseni Ui puhui: ''Miten sinä edes pääsit tuonne?''. ''No jaa, se vaati pientä kiipeilyä'', sanoin vaatimattomana. ''Siis mieluummin kiipeät toiseen kerrokseen sen sijaan, että soittaisit ovikelloa?'', Jun kysyi, edelleen ärtyneenä. ''No tuli vain sellainen olo, älä kimmastu uudestaan'', sanoin varovasti, perääntyen taas pari askelta. ''Olin juuri soittamassa sinulle, ennen kuin ilmaannuit'', Ui tokaisi, ja jatkoi: ''Olimme myös alkamassa syömään, joten, ei odotella enempää. Käykää pöytään''. Käskyn mukaisesti, kävelin pöydän toiselle puolelle, vakiopaikalleni. Myös Jun ja Azusa istuutuivat pöytään, minua vastapäätä. En tiennyt, mitä pöydän antimista maistaa ensin.

''Söin hieman liian paljon'', Jun mutisi, ja kävi makuulleen. ''En jaksa enää muruakaan'', Azusa sanoi huokaisten. ''Täällä samat'', tokaisin, ja kävin makuulleni sohvaa vasten, käsi vatsani päällä. Ui oli jo korjannut astiat pöydästä, ja mennyt tiskaamaan. Azusa vilkaisi Junin pöydälle asettamaa donitsilaatikkoa, ja kääntyi Juniin päin kyselevänä; ''Miksi söit ne noin?''. ''Halusin maistaa kaikkia'', Jun mutisi, kiemurrellen lattialla. Azusa huomasi kyselevän ilmeeni, ja käänsi laatikon ympäri, jolloin näin sen sisälle; kaikista donitseista oli haukattu palanen. ''Voit syödä loput, Azusa'', Jun tokaisi, ja kääntyi kyljellensä. ''En millään pysty syömään enempää'', Azusa sanoi. ''Makeat jutut menevät eri vatsaan. Suklainen donitsi on melko hyvää'', Jun mutisi muikeana. Samalla Ui oli saanut hommansa tehtyä, ja palasi olohuoneeseen, kuivaten käsiään esiliinaansa. Azusa kurotti laatikkoon, napaten yhden donitseista; ''Hyvää…''. ''Jou, pistäs yksi'', tokaisin, nousten takaisin istumaan. Azusa vain vilkaisi minua tuimasti, joten lisäsin perään: ''…ole kiltti?''. Azusa katseli minua hetken aikaa, huokaisi, ja tönäisi laatikon pöydän yli luokseni. Donitseja tosiaan oli joka sorttia, ja päädyin valitsemaan vihreänvärisen, jossa oli suklaakuorrutetta. Toisin kuin Azusa, haukkasin siitä kohtaa mistä Jun oli haukannut. Suuhygienian laiminlyönti on pieni paheeni.

Saatuani donitsini syötyä, kuulin puhelimen värisevän, kuin siihen olisi lähetetty viesti. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut omani, vaan Uin. ''Se on siskoltani'', hän tokaisi, ja aukaisi kännykkänsä kannen. ''Näytä!'', Azusa hihkaisi. Ui näytti puhelimensa näyttöä Azusalle, ja he molemmat naurahtivat. Omaa uteliaisuuttani ryömin pöydän toiselta puolelta heidän luokseen; ''Näytäs minullekin''. Ui näytti kuvan; Tsumugi heittämässä Ritsua tyynyllä. Ritsun ilme oli melko, no, taianomainen, joten päästin nopeasti hiljennetyn naurun, joka oli pelkkä kovaääninen kähinä kurkussani. ''Näyttää perus luokkaretken yöltä'', Ui sanoi. ''Onko yökylässä hauskaa?'', Azusa luki kuvan alla olevan tekstin. Samalla huomasin, kuinka hieman kauempana loikoileva Jun kääntyi vatsalleen ja… Noh, tuota, suoraan sanottuna: nosti perseensä ylös. Vain yksi katsahdus riitti, ja käänsin heti katseeni hieman kauemmas; nyt teinihormonit seis, nyt ei ole hyvä aika. Myös Ui ja Azusa kääntyivät katsomaan Junia, mutta he eivät reagoineet mitenkään erikoisesti, olennaisista syistä. ''…mitä?'', Jun mutisi. Mutta yhtäkkiä, jostain kumman syystä, hän lähti kierimään lattiaa pitkin meitä päin. Kuului kopsautus, kun hänen päänsä osui Azusan päähän. Kuului myös toinen kopsautus, kun Azusan pää osui omaani. Sen seuraamana aloimme kaikki kolme voivotella päitämme. ''…oletteko kunnossa?'', Ui kysyi, selvästi huvittuneena.

Noh, vähän ajan päästä olikin jo aika alkaa nukkumaan. Eihän minua todellakaan väsyttänyt; kello oli vasta varttia yli yhdeksän illalla. Mutta en ollut omassa kodissani, joten minulla ei ollut sananvaltaa. Nämä kolme tyttöä kävelivät portaat yläkertaan, jättäen minut yksikseni olohuoneeseen. Hetken päästä Ui tuli takaisin alas, kantaen sylissään viikattua peittoa, ja tyynyä. Hän asetti ne sohvalle, ja kääntyi minuun päin; ''Voit valvoa, kunhan et pidä melua, ja muistat sammuttaa valot alkaessasi nukkumaan. Öitä''. ''Juu, öitä vain'', tokaisin, jolloin Ui päästi pienen hymyn, ja katosi takaisin yläkertaan. Katselin hetken aikaa tyhjää portaikkoa, ja sen jälkeen ympärilleni.

Keittiön ja ruokailutilan valot olivat sammutettuina, joten ainoa valonlähde oli sohvan yläpuolella oleva kattolamppu. Päätin sammuttaa sen, ja jätin olohuoneen seinälampun päälle; nyt valaistus oli mukavan tunnelmallinen, kun otetaan huomioon ikkunoista sisään tuleva, sinertävä yötaivaan valo. Jotain pitäisi tehdä kunnes tulee väsymys… ai niin; minähän pakkasin kirjan ja kolapullon reppuuni. Tuumasta toimeen; nappasin edellä mainitut esineet reppuni pohjalta, istahdin lattialle nojaten sohvaa vasten, ja aukaisin kirjan siitä kohtaa, mihin olin viimeksi jäänyt. ''Valonsäteiden loistaessa tiheän koivumetsikön läpi, se luo kirkkaana vihertävän valonkeilan, joka valaisee polkuamme, takaisin kohti Lootusta'', kuului luvun ensimmäinen lause. Otin ensimmäisen hörpyn limsastani, ja syvennyin kirjaan paremmin.

Huomasin limsani loppuneen, ja jatkoin lukemista. Se alkoi kuitenkin tuntua tahmaiselta, ja pian huomasin hyppiväni sanojen yli. Omasta mielestäni kirjan lukeminen pitää keskeyttää, jos näin käy. Niinpä laitoin kirjanmerkin takaisin kirjan väliin, ja laskin sen kahvipöydälle. Olisin halunnut tiirailla taivasta parvekkeen lasin läpi, mutta sen eteen oli vedetty verho. Enkä halunnut alkaa protestoimaan talon neidin kanssa, joten käppäilin hämärään keittiöön, ja aloitin maisemakatselun sen ikkunasta. Näin pimentyneen omakotitalonaapuruston, jonka takaa avarsi toistaiseksi eloisa liikekeskus. Pian suurin osa noistakin valoista sammuisi, ja ihmiset kävisivät nukkumaan. Tämä myös pistää miettimään, kuinka moni muu on juuri nyt samanlaisessa tilanteessa kuin minä. Kuinka moni muu on löytänyt mahtavia ihmisiä ihan vain vahingossa? Kuinka moni muu on juuri tällä hetkellä näiden ihmisten kanssa yökylässä, ja katsoo samaa taivasta kuin minä? Noin 7 miljardia mahdollisuutta, mutta jotenkin tuntuu, että olen ainoa. Minä; Sugimoto Eiji, olen tällä hetkellä uniikein japanilainen. Saatuani tarpeekseni maailmankaikkeuden mietiskelystä, palasin olohuoneeseen, ja jatkoin kirjan lukemista.

Sain luvun luettua loppuun, kun hätkähdin yläkerrasta kuuluvaan oven ääneen. Se sai minut myös katsomaan kelloani; puoli kaksitoista yöllä. Ei se nyt niin kauhean myöhäinen aika ole, jos minulta kysytään. Mutta päästämäni suuri haukotus ilmoitti toisin. Asettaessani kirjaa kahvipöydälle, aloin kuulla askelia portaista. Hetken kuluttua sieltä asteli sama, tuttu Ui, hiukset alhaalla, ja beigessä yöpaidassaan. ''Ai, oletko sinä vielä hereillä? Eikö uni tule?'', hän kysyi, huomattuaan minun istuskelevan sohvan edessä. ''Nääh, en ole vielä edes yrittänyt nukkumista, mutta kaipa sitä kohta voisi'', tokaisin. Nousin seisomaan, venytellen, ja lisäsin: ''Minulla on sitä paitsi ollut parin viime kuukauden aikana uniongelmia''. ''…ai'', Ui mutisi, ja käveli keittiöön. Pystyin kuulemaan veden valuvan, ja juomisen äänen. Hän palasi takaisin, ja minä seisoin edelleenkin siinä sohvan nurkkauksessa, kädet hupparini taskuissa.

Katsahdin taakseni asetettuja petivaatteita. Jokin niissä sai minut haukottelemaan uudelleen, jolloin peitin suuni nyrkillä. ''Njaa, pitäisi kai käydä nukkumaan'', mutisin, ja ravistelin hupparini lattialle. Riisuttuani vyöni ja sukkani, huomasin Uin edelleen seisovan portaiden edessä. Hän katseli minua hetken mietteliäänä, kunnes tokaisi: ''Mitä jos kokeillaan yhtä juttua?''. ''Öh, tota häh…?'', mutisin kummastuneena. Ui käveli eteeni; ''Annas kun näytän. Käy ensin peiton alle''. ''Öh, juu'', mumisin, ja istahdin sohvalle, josta sitten siirryin makuulleni. Pääni oli sohvan kulmassa, ja jalat osoittivat käsinojaa päin. Makoilin niin, että oikealla puolellani oli parveke. Nostin vasemman polveni ylös, ja laitoin oikean käsivarteni pääni taakse; täydellinen nukkumisasento. ''Hyvä, nyt...'', Ui aloitti, ja istahti oikealle puolelleni, juuri pääni viereen. ''…mitä sinä meinaat…?'', kysyin epäröiden. ''Nyt, rentoudu vain, ja sulje silmäsi'', Ui tokaisi, ja kääntyi enemmän minua päin. Olin edelleen epävarma, mutta tein käsketysti. Kuulin Uin köhivän kurkkuaan, ja hän alkoi laulamaan hiljaa;

 **Mori mo iyagaru, bon kara saki nya…~**

Tunnistin kappaleen; äitini oli laulanut samaa minulle ollessani taaperoikäinen, ja myös siskolleni. Äitini mukaan myös isä oli joskus turvautunut laulamiseen. Mutta kyseinen kehtolaulu on yleinen tässä osaa Japania; on oletettavaa, että Ui on joskus kuullut sen. Olin itsekin opetellut sen kitaralla huvikseni. Uin lauluääni oli erittäin kaunis, totta puhuen. Sillä hetkellä päässäni pyöri ajatuksia, mutta päätin työntää ne sivuun, ja keskittyä katselemaan silmäluomieni sisäosaa, ja kuuntelemaan Uin laulua. En ole ollenkaan varma, miksi, mutta… jokin tuossa sai minut uniseksi. Rentouduin entistä enemmän, ja hengitykseni tasautui hiljalleen. Sen myötä onnistuin nukahtamaan, ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen kuukauteen. Krooh…pyyh…vihreä…valo…mitä…? Heräsin itsekseni. Olin pimeässä olohuoneessa. Katsahdin rannekelloani; ei ollut lähellekään aamu. Pystyin myös kuulemaan heräämiseni syyn; ulkoa kuuluva sateen ääni. Katselin edessäni olevaa seinää silmät ummessa, kunnes päästin haukotuksen. Minun oli kuuma, joten otin t-paitani pois, ja jatkoin uniani.

Heräsin toista kertaa, mutta nyt vähemmän väsyneenä. Oli edelleen hieman pimeää, koska koko kerroksessa ei ollut valoja. Pystyin myös kuulemaan sateen äänen. Tarkastin rannekelloni taas, joka näytti, että nyt olisi tosiaan aamu. Pystyin kuulemaan sateen äänen yli kantautuvan puheen, joka tuli yläkerrasta. Tytöt olivat kai jo heränneet. Kuulin oven käyvän, ja pian kuului askelia portaista. Kuten hieman oletinkin, esiin tuli Ui. Hänellä oli yllään lyhythelmainen, vaaleanvioletti mekko, valkoiset shortsit, ja harmaat polvisukat. Hän huomasi minun istumassa sohvalla, ja hymyili; ''Ai, huomenta. Nukuitko sinä hyvi—?''. Hänen lauseensa kuitenkin jäi roikkumaan, ja hän hiljeni. Hän vain seisoi viimeisellä askelmalla, tuijottaen minua, hieman punastuneena. Mitäs vittua nyt taas, ajattelin unisena. Kuulin taas lisää askelia, ja näin Uin takaa Azusan. Hänellä taasen oli yllään mustat shortsihaalarit, joiden alla sininen pusero. Hän katseli Uita kummastuneena, kunnes hän kiinnitti katseensa minuun, ja hänkin punastui. Ihan oikeasti, mitä helvettiä, mieleni teki huutaa.

Syytän unisuutta siitä, etten saanut mitään sanotuksi, tai tehdyksi. Askeleet kuuluivat kolmannen kerran, ja näiden kahden takaa ahtautui ohi Jun. Hän oli pukeutunut vaaleanpunaiseen puseroon, hiekanvärisiin shortseihin, ja mustiin polvisukkiin. Olen nähnyt tämän asukokonaisuuden aiemminkin. Hänkin ihmetteli Uin ilmettä, ja katsahti minua päin. Mutta hänen reaktionsa oli erilainen; ''Ai, huomenta vain. Kannattaa pistää vaatetta päälle''…vaatetta? Mitä hän meinaa? Katsahdin alaspäin, ja muistini palautui; olin ottanut T-paitani pois, ja niinpä esillä oli kroppani, jonka kuntotaso oli keskiarvoa ylempänä, kaikkia neliöitä sun muita lihaksia myöten. Viimeaikainen, satunnainen treenailu oli tuottanut tulosta. Mutta nyt siitä ei ollut hyötyä. Heti kun refleksini alkoivat toimimaan, nappasin lattialle nakkaamani, valkoisen t-paidan, ja puin sen nopeasti ylleni. Jun käveli sohvalle, ja istahti jalkojeni viereen. Hän vilkaisi Uita ja Azusaa päin muikeana, ja livautti irvistäen: ''Pidittekö esityksestä?''. ''Ole hiljaa!'', huusimme Azusan kanssa samaan ääneen. Taisimme myös olla yhtä punastuneita.

Saatuani hampaani pestyä, palasin alakertaan. Jun istuskeli lattialla sohvaan nojaten, ja lueskeli mangaa. Azusa istui sohvalla, puristaen tyynyä, ja katsellen synkän näköisenä ulkona olevaa sadetta. Samalla keittiöstä ilmestyi Ui, teetarjottimen kanssa. ''Hei, teetkö tilaa?'', tokaisin Junille, joka istuskeli juuri vakiopaikallani. Hän siirtyi hieman oikeammalle, jolloin istahdin hänen viereensä, ja yhdyin seuraamaan sadetta Azusan kanssa. ''Sataa kaatamalla…'' Azusa mutisi. ''Niin. Näyttää siltä, ettemme pääse eläintarhaan'', Ui sanoi, ja alkoi asettelemaan teekuppeja pöydälle. Saatan olla väärässä, mutta suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä heillä oli suunnitelmissa mennä eläintarhaan. Ja suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä Azusa oli innokkain lähtijä, mikä kävi ilmi, kun hän heittäytyi kyljelleen makoilemaan, ja mutisi huokaisten: ''Halusin mennä…''. Hän nosti katseensa Juniin päin, joka lueskeli; ''Jun, haluaisitko tehdä jotain?''. ''Mmm…'', Jun mutisi vastaukseksi, edelleen keskittyneenä mangaansa. ''Tai mennä jonnekin?'', Azusa kysyi. ''Mmm…'', Jun vastasi. ''Peli myös kelpaisi tai jotain'', Azusa tokaisi. ''Mmm…'', Jun vastasi. Päästin pienen hymyn skenaarion koomisuuden vuoksi.

''…entä sinä, Eiji?'', Azusa kysyi, kääntäen sivuttaisen katseensa minuun. ''Mmm…'', mutisin. Azusa kurtisti kulmiaan; ''Vastaa nyt oikeasti''. ''Ei tule ainakaan mitään mieleen…'', tokaisin, ja otin Uin pöydälle asettaman teekupin käteeni, siemaisten siitä. Jun sulki mangansa; ''Ui, onko sinulla kuudetta osaa?''. ''Öh, en ole varma'', Ui mutisi. ''Menetät ystäväsi jos käyttäydyt noin heidän luonaan'', Azusa tokaisi Junille, hieman tuimana. Ui nousi ylös, ja lähti kävelemään yläkertaan. Jun lähti seuraamaan häntä, ja niin myös Azusa…no mitäs helvettiä, voisihan tästä itsekin mennä, mietin, ja liityin jonon jatkoksi. Ui käveli Yuin huoneen oven eteen, ja aukaisi sen; ''…muistaakseni näin sen siskoni kirjahyllyssä…''. Tytöt kävelivät peremmälle, ja muodon vuoksi päätin itsekin tehdä niin. Uin alkaessa selata Yuin kattavaa kirjahyllyä(miltei yhtä kattava kuin omani(tai noh, onhan siinä enimmäkseen pelikoteloita)), Jun tiiraili ympäri huonetta; ''Joten tämä on siskosi huone?''. Ui päästi myöntävän äännähdyksen.

Jun huomasi jotain, ja juoksi peremmälle huoneeseen. Nyt kun edessäni ei ollut enää ketään, pystyin itsekin kävelemään peremmälle. Näin myös Junin syyn säntäilyyn; hän oli kumartuneena Yuin kitaran eteen; ''Tämän täytyy olla Giita. Se on siisti''. Katselin Junin touhuja, kädet taskuissani, kun kuulin Uin tokaisevan: ''Tuossa se on''. Hän vei opusta Junille; ''Tässä, seitsemäs osa''. ''Minä kylläkin halusin kuudennen'', Jun mutisi. ''Mutta, näin ainoastaan tämän'', Ui sanoi kummastuneena. ''Älä anna sen haitata sinua'', Azusa tokaisi takaamme. Istahdin Yuin pehmeälle sängylle seuraamaan tilannetta. ''Ehkä luen sitten tämän…'', Jun mutisi, ja kurottautui opusta päin.

Hän kuitenkin veti kätensä takaisin; ''En mitenkään voi. Mennään kirjakauppaan!''. ''Mutta, ulkona sataa vielä'', Azusa huomautti. Jun näytti erittäin turhautuneelta, ja heittäytyi vierelleni sängylle mahalleen; ''Nyt olen tylsistynyt''. ''Sen takia ehdotin että tekisimme jotain'', Azusa tokaisi turhautuneena. Yhtäkkiä, hänen kännykkänsä värisi; ''Se on Yui-senpailta''. ''Mitä te aiotte tehdä?'', Azusa luki viestinsä ääneen. Azusa näytti miettivän jotain hetken, ja tokaisi sitten päättäväisenä: ''Tiedättekö, mennään jonnekin''. Jun oli kuitenkin nukahtanut sängylle, jolloin Azusa huudahti: ''Hän nukahtaa liian helposti!''. Laskin oikean käteni Junin pään päälle, ja silitin häntä, tokaisten ivallisena: ''Voi pientä''.

''...Eli siis haluat tehdä tätä...?'', kysyin epävarmana verkon toisella puolella olevalta Junilta. Hän oli johdattanut meidät lyöntihalliin, jonka tarkoituksena oli tuottaa pesäpallomailaharjoituksia, sisätiloissa. Itse en viitsinyt alkaa lyömään, joten seisoskelin samassa häkissä kuin Ui, reppu selässäni, kädet taskuissani. ''Lueskelin pesäpallo-mangaa, joten iski halu'', Jun vastasi, ja edessä oleva kone syötti pallon, jonka Jun väisti. ''En mitenkään voi osua tuohon'', hän mutisi. Katselin hänen touhuaan hieman turhautuneena; ''Etkö muista mitään opetuksistani? Lyö sitä kuin se olisi sinulle velkaa!''. ''Ei tarvitse tiuskia. Sitä paitsi, en edes muista'', hän vastasi. Otan nämä asiat hieman liian vakavissani; pesäpallo on ainoa urheilulaji, josta pidän. Sen vuoksi minusta on kai tullut hyvä siinä. Käänsin katseeni hetkeksi Azusaan päin, joka edes yritti osua palloon, mutta yritykseksi se silti jäi. Näin kuitenkin silmäkulmastani Junin livahtavan ohitseni, ja hän tokaisi ikkunan läpi Azusalle; ''Menen kokeilemaan tuolla olevaa kourapeliä''. ''Hei, odotas...!'', yritin huutaa, mutta Jun oli jo livahtanut tiehensä.

''Miten menee, Ui?'', Azusa kysyi verkon toisella puolella olevalta Uilta. ''Tämä on vaikeaa'', hän mutisi vastaukseksi, ja kone syötti pallon. Ui löi liian myöhään, eikä olisi osunutkaan siihen, koska löi liian korkealle. ''...voinko ohjeistaa sinua?'', kysyin häneltä. ''Öh, toki'', Ui tokaisi, hieman kummastuneena. Kävelin hänen oikealle puolelleen, ja tutkailin häntä päästä varpaisiin. Hän oli edelleen kummastuneen oloinen. ''Lyöntiasentosi on toki oikeaan päin, mutta vasenta polvea pitäisi saada enemmän eteenpäin, ja oikea polvi osoittamaan oikealle'', ohjeistin häntä. ''Ai... näinkö?'', hän kysyi, aseteltuaan jalkojaan hetken. Nyökkäsin hymyillen; ''Juuri noin. Sinulla on myös hyvä ote mailasta, mutta se osoittaa aivan väärään suuntaan. Laita se enemmän sivuttain, olkapääsi yläpuolelle, osoittamaan takavasemmalle''. Ui teki taas parhaansa totellakseen ohjeistustani; ''...näinkö?''. ''Jotenkin noin, odotas'', tokaisin, ja kävelin lähemmäs häntä. Vasemmalla kädelläni nostin mailaa hieman ylemmäs, ja oikealla laskin hänen olkapäätänsä; ''...noin, nyt et lyö kättäsi irti''.

Halusin vielä varmistaa, että hän tosiaan oli rentona, mutta siihen ei ollut kuin yksi keino. ''...haittaako, jos tulen iholle?'', kysyin, yrittäen peittää epävarmuuteni. ''Öh...?'', Ui kysyi kummastuneena, mutta lisäsi perään: ''...tuota, ei haittaa''. Nyt rauhassa, ajattelin kävellessäni Uin taakse. Asetin vasemman ja oikean käteni hänen kämmenselkiensä päälle, ja yritin parhaani mukaan myötäillä hänen käsivarsiensa asentoa(ja olla tulematta liian lähelle). Hänen käsivartensa olivat rentoina, ja hän piteli mailasta tiukasti; valmiina lyömään. Päästin hänestä välittömästi irti, ja astuin askeleen taaksepäin. Uin poskenpäät punersivat, oletettavista syistä. En antanut sen kuitenkaan haitata; ''No niin, olet valmiina lyömään. Kun pallo tulee, pidä katseesi siinä. Yritä laskea nopeasti päässäsi, milloin olisi hyvä aika lyödä. Lyö vaakasuoraan, mutta kaarra hieman ylöspäin, okei?''. ''Öh, selvä!'', Ui hihkaisi päättäväisenä. Astuin hieman taemmas, jolloin kone syötti pallon. KLAK, kuului Uin mailasta.

Pallo lensi suoraan sanottuna vittuun. Se osui takaverkkoon asetettuun, pieneen maalitauluun, jossa luki "KUNNARI". ''...jou, hei...'', mutisin ällistyneenä. ''Minä tein sen...'', Ui sanoi hämmästyneenä, ja hän alkoi hyppimään innostuneena tasajalkaa; ''Minä osuin, minä osuin!''. ''Hei, poika, olet aika hyvä opettaja'', kuulin jonkun puhuvan viereisestä häkistä. Siellä seisoi mies, jonka seurassa oli pieni poika, luultavasti hänen. ''No, niin...'', mutisin vaatimattomana. ''Minä osuin, Azusa...minne hän meni?'', Ui sanoi, huomaten Azusan olevan poissa. Hän avasi oven pois häkistä, ja huomasimme Azusan ja Junin istuskelevat penkillä, juomassa virvoitusjuomaa. ''Ui on niin nopea oppimaan'', Jun mutisi. ''Aivan kuin Yui-senpai'', Azusa lisäsi. Ui oli melko kummastuneena.

''Onneksi olkoon'', kassahenkilö onnitteli Uita, ojentaen kunnaripalkinnon. Se oli iso pehmokilpikonna. ''Miten meinaat kantaa sitä tässä sateessa?'', kysyin häneltä. ''No, enköhän minä jotain keksi'', hän tokaisi, ja katseli palkintoaan hymyillen. ''Se on pehmeä...'', hän mutisi, rutistaen sitä. Puistelin päätäni hymyillen, ja menimme Junin ja Azusan luo, jotka olivat yhtä kummastuneita kuin minä äsken. ''Mihin aiot laittaa tuon? Sehän on kymmenen kertaa isompi kuin Ton...'', Azusa sanoi, mutta viimeisen lauseen sanottuaan, hän näytti tajuavan jotain. ''Mikä hätänä?'', Jun kysyi häneltä. ''...unohdin kokonaan Tonin'', Azusa mutisi. Muutaman minuutin päästä löysin itseni juoksemassa sateessa, näiden kolmen tytön perässä. Minulla ei ollut sateenvarjoa, joten pidin huppua päässäni, joka tarjosi yllättävän hyvän suojan. ''Kertoisitko, että kuka tämä Ton on?'', kysyin häneltä, juosten samalla. ''Näet sitten perillä'', Azusa vastasi.

Huomasin juoksevamme Sakuragaokan koululle. Täälläkö tämä Ton siis oli? Astuttuamme sisälle, menimme vahtimestarin kopin eteen, jossa Azusa selitti tilanteen, ja vahtimestari ojensi avaimen. Yllätyksekseni läsnäoloni suljetussa tyttökoulussa ei haitannut, ja lähdimme kipittämään portaita pitkin ylöspäin. Juuri tätä samaista reittiä me kuljimme viime festivaaleilla päästäksemme katolle, mutta nyt käännyimmekin eri ovesta, jonka yläpuolella luki "Varasto". Kuulemani mukaan tämä oli Yuin kerhon kerhohuone. Azusa juoksi huoneen nurkassa olevalle akvaariolle, huokaisi helpotuksesta, ja alkoi sirottelemaan hiutaleita akvaarion pinnalle. Kävelin sen luokse, tarkastelin sen sisältöä paremmin, ja tokaisin yllättyneenä: ''Kappas, täällähän on tuttuja''. Se oli se sama, pikku flynkilpikonna, mitä Azusa katseli pari kuukautta sitten rautakaupassa. Nähtävästi sillä on ollut nälkä. ''Niin, Yui-senpai ja muut ostivat sen'', Azusa tokaisi.

''Eli siis tämä on Ton? Hän tosiaan on söpö'', Ui sanoi, katsellen pienen Tonin uiskentelua. ''Söpö?'', Azusa kysyi kummastuneena. ''Niin. Siskoni sanoo, että se on yhtä söpö kuin Azunjau'', Ui tokaisi. ''...yhtä söpö kuin minä...?'', Azusa mutisi hämmentyneenä, ja silmäili kilpikonnaa paremmin. ''Ei käy kieltäminen'', tokaisin. ''M-mitä tuo nyt tarkoitti?'', Azusa kysyi kummastuneena. Nyökkäsin Toniin päin; ''Se on söpö''. Azusa oli vielä enemmän kummastuneempi; ''M-mitä–?''. Hänen lauseensa kuitenkin keskeytti Junin huudahdus. Hän nosti akvaarion alla olevasta lipastosta löytämäänsä mangaa; ''Kuudes osa on tässä!''. ''Eikös olekin hyvä, että tulimme?'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen. Azusa ei kuitenkaan hymyillyt; ''Olen toki iloinen Tonin puolesta, mutta... Kuinka kauan sade vielä kestää?''. Ui ja Azusa katselivat ikkunasta sateista taivasta, kun taas Jun istuskeli pöydän ääressä, lueskellen. ''Mikä sunnuntain tuhlaus'', tokaisimme Uin kanssa vahingossa yhteen ääneen.

''No, haluaisitteko sitten jammailla?'', Jun kysyi pöydän äärestä. Käännyimme kummastuneina häneen päin. ''Siellä sataa, joten ehkä voimme soittaa niin kovaa kuin haluamme'', Jun selitti innostuneena. ''Me neljä?'', Azusa kysyi. Jokin siinä, että hän laski myös minut mukaan, toi minulle kylmiä väreitä. ''Loistava idea!'', hän hihkaisi. ''Mutta, en tiedä, josko osaisin soittaa'', Ui sanoi. ''Ei hätää, otetaan helppo kappale'', Jun tokaisi, ja nousi seisomaan. ''Osaat kai soittaa urkuja?'', Azusa kysyi. ''Ah, soitin yksiä, kun olin pieni'', Ui hihkaisi. ''Tehdään se, tehdään se!'', Azusa alkoi toistelemaan innostuneena, ja kysyi: ''Jun, onko Jazz-kerholla varakitaraa?''. ''Oikeastaan, on. Odota hetki.'', Jun vastasi, ja kääntyi minuun päin; ''Eiji, tulisitko auttamaan?''. ''Tuota, toki'', vastasin hymyillen.

Pian homma oli kasassa; Ui istui pienien urkujen ääressä, Azusalla oli sininen Fenderin kitara, ja Junilla hänen valkoinen bassonsa. Emme löytäneet toista sähkökitaraa, joten Jun sanoi, että minun täytyy tyytyä akustiseen. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut minua ollenkaan. Saimme pienet nuottilaput, ja olimmekin jo valmiina soittamaan. ''Valmiina?'', Azusa kysyi, ja Jun alkoi laskemaan; ''Yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä''. Ui aloitti soittamisen, ja minä, Azusa, ja Jun liityimme mukaan. Kappale oli helppo ja yksinkertainen, mutta kuulosti silti hyvältä. Soitellessani nuotteja, tunsin jotain, mitä en ole oikein koskaan tuntenut. Soitin muiden ihmisten kanssa. Tältäkö tuntuu olla harmoniassa? Oliko tämä onnellisuutta, vai olinko minä muuten vain innoissani? Oli miten oli, se sai minut kuitenkin hymyilemään. En muista, milloin viimeksi olisin hymyillyt näin realistisesti soitellessani kitaraa. Olen saanut aivan liian paljon onnea ottaen huomioon persoonallisuuteni, ja karmani.

Ajatukseni keskeytti viimeiset soinnut, ja niiden jälkeinen, sekunnin kestävä hiljaisuus. ''Me teimme sen!'', Ui hihkaisi. ''Tuo oli erittäin siisti versio'', Jun tokaisi. Hymyilin ainoastaan itsekseni, ja katselin ikkunasta. Yhtäkkiä, harmaus alkoi muuttua keltaiseksi, ja kirkkaaksi. ''Jou, katsokaa'', sanoin hämmästyneenä. ''Sade...'', Jun mutisi, ja kävelimme ikkunan luokse. Sade oli lakannut; taivas oli oranssi auringonlaskun vuoksi. Kirkkaus myös levisi kerhohuoneeseen, ja häikäisi silmiämme. Näky oli erittäin kaunis. Katselin muiden innostuneita kasvoja, mutta pysähdyin Uin kohdalla. Auringonlaskun luoma, kullankeltainen säde sai hänet ja hänen silmänsä loistamaan. Jos nyt ollaan rehellisiä, hän näytti nätiltä. Nätimmältä kuin koskaan ennen...hetkinen, miksi minä tällaisia ajattelen? Ui käänsi katseensa minuun, kummastuneena tuijotuksestani, ja katseemme kohtasivat. En saanut silmiäni irti hänestä, varmaan siksi, koska katseen yhtäkkinen poiskääntäminen on loukkaavaa. Hän oli melko hämmentyneen näköinen.

Silmäilymme keskeytti Uin taskusta kuuluva värinä, ja hän otti kännykkänsä esiin. Käytin sen ajan kääntääkseni katseeni muualle, ja peittäen punastukseni. ''Se on siskoltani!'', hän hihkaisi, ja menimme hänen vierelleen nähdäksemme viestin. ''Uh, kaipaan Giitaa'', Azusa luki viestin ääneen, jolloin naurahdimme. Päätimme ottaa yhteiskuvan Yuille. Yllätyksekseni myös minut pyydettiin mukaan kuvaan. Koska olin pisin, seisoskelin tyttöjoukon takana. ''No niin, valmiina!'', Ui hihkaisi, ja otti kuvan. ''Rakas sisko, oletko kateellinen?'', Ui kirjoitti kuvan oheen, vitsillä.

Alkoi tulla pimeää. Saatoimme Junin bussipysäkille, jossa hän tokaisi: ''No, nähdään huomenna. Ui, muista tuoda seitsemäs osa''. ''Okei, nähdään'', Ui sanoi, ja Jun astui bussiin, joka ajoi pois. Katselin bussin perään kädet taskuissani, kun Ui kysyi: ''Tänään oli hauskaa, eikö ollutkin?''. ''Kyllä, oli'', Azusa tokaisi. ''Niin, oli mukavaa'', minä sanoin. Azusan puhelin alkoi kuitenkin soida; ''Se on Yui-senpai''. Azusa vastasi puheluun, ja pystyin kuulemaan Yuin äänen. Puhelu kesti ainoastaan muutaman sekunnin, ja katkesi. Azusa vaikutti melko kummastuneelta; ''M-mitä ihmettä...''. Lähdimme kävelemään kotiamme kohti, ja Azusa poistui yhdessä risteyksessä seurastamme. Kävelin vähän matkaa Uin vierellä, reppu selässäni, kädet taskuissani. Ui piteli pehmokilpikonnaansa sylissään. Saavuimme risteykselle, josta minun oli määrä kääntyä omaa kotiani päin, ja Uin oli määrä jatkaa sillan yli. ''No, kiitos seurastasi. Nähdään'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen, ja kallisti päätään. ''Juu, moro'', mutisin, ja aloin ylittämään katua. Kuitenkin pysähdyin, ja katselin Uin perään, hänen ylittäessään siltaa. Mieleni teki huutaa hänelle jotain, mutta en enää muista, mitä. Hänen kadottuaan, jatkoin kävelyäni katulamppujen valaisemassa illassa.


	19. Luku 19: Tulevaisuuden suunnitelmia

''Aamuja, sori että kesti'', sanoin, astuessani Kahvihuoneeseen. Oli vielä aikaista, ja tuntien alkuun olisi vielä vähän aikaa. ''Siellä sataa kunnolla, eikö?'', Tadaaki kysyi. Huomasin, että hän oli ripustanut tummansinisen koulutakkinsa lämpöpatterin päälle kuivumaan. Tuoksusta pystyin päättelemään, että kahvi oli jo keitettynä, joten sen enempää tuumimatta, nakkasin koululaukkuni sohvalle, ja kävelin kahvinkeittimen luo. ''Au, älä nyt minua!'', sohvalla istunut Ichiro huudahti, kun laukkuni osui häneen vahingossa. ''Ai, sori, en nähnyt'', tokaisin, tuoden kahvikupposeni sohvan ääreen. Huomasin Ichiron lueskelevan jotain lehteä; ''Mitäs luet? Uusinta Playboyta?''. Ichiro naurahti; ''En tällä kertaa. Tämä on työnhakulehti. Kun kerroin äidilleni, etten menisi yliopistoon lukion jälkeen, hän antoi tämän minulle, josko löytäisin jonkin kiinnostavan työpaikan''. Istahdin hänen viereensä, ja laskin kahvikupin kahvipöydälle; ''Ai. Onko mitään löytynyt?''. Ichiro selaili lehteä; ''Nääh, ei toistaiseksi. Tuo kuorma-auton kuljetus kuulostaisi kaikkein rennoimmalta; ei tarvitsisi tehdä muuta kuin ajella''. ''…niin, töistä puheen ollen…'', mutisin. Tadaaki ja Ichiro käänsivät katseensa minuun kyselevänä.

''Niin, hankin kesätöitä'', tokaisin. ''…ai. Mitä se siis meinaa?'', Tadaaki kysyi toiselta sohvalta käsin. Hörppäsin kahviani, ja selitin: ''No, siis, vietän puolet kesälomastani töissä, muutama tunti päivässä, ja sunnuntait vapaata. Haluan kerätä hieman ylimääräistä rahaa, jotta saisin ostettua tietokoneeseeni parempia osia''. ''Vai sellaista. Minkälainen työsi sitten on?'', Ichiro kysyi. Suuntasin katseeni alaviistoon lattiaa kohden, ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen mutisin: ''…kotiapulainen…''. Tadaakin ja Ichiron kasvoille levisi muikea virne, mutta he eivät nauraneet. Tiesin kuitenkin, että heidän teki mieli nauraa. ''Noh, mites nyt silleen?'', Tadaaki kysyi. ''No siis, kesätyöt pitää varata ajoissa, jos haluaa päästä mihinkään. Minulla oli onnea, että löysin edes tämän. Varmistus siitä, että sain paikan, tuli pari päivää sitten postissa. Lisätietoja hommasta saan sitten myöhemmin'', selitin. Ichiro laski lehden kahvipöydälle; ''Mitäs siihen työhön kuuluu sitten?''. ''Tiskien ja pyykkien hoitoa, siivousta, ja sen sellaisia kotitöitä. Perusasioita, mutta vain toisen kotona'', luettelin. ''Vai niin'', Tadaaki tokaisi, jonka jälkeen koulun varoituskello soi, ilmoittaen, että nyt pitäisi mennä luokkiin. Kulautimme kahvimme nopeasti alas, ja siirryimme oikeaan siipeen.

Päivän viimeiset tunnit olivat aluillaan. Ichiro nojasi luokan ikkunaa vasten; ''Siellä sataa vieläkin. Jos jatkuu huomennakin, meillä ei ole pesäpalloa liikunnassa''. Huokaisin, ja levitin kehoni pulpettini päälle; ''Se siitä liikuntatunnista''. ''…pesäpallo…'', Tadaaki mutisi, tajuttuaan jotain. Katsahdin häntä kyselevästi, jolloin hän nousi seisomaan; ''Tulkaas, jätkät, haetaan hieman juomista ruokalasta ennen tunnin alkua''. Minä ja Ichiro katsahdimme häntä hieman kummastuneina, mutta koska meillä ei ollut mitään ideaa vastaan, poistuimme hänen mukanaan luokasta. Käytävät olivat tyhjiä, ja samoin myös ruokala, kun pääsimme sinne. Ostimme pienet mehupurkit automaatista, ja valitsimme lähimmän pöydän, mihin istahdimme. Tapamme juoda pillimehua on, noh, hieman poikkeava; otamme pillin talteen varalta, ja puraisemme purkista kulman pois, josta sitten juomme. Purkit olivat hetkessä tyhjiä, ja Ichiro nousikin jo seisomaan. ''Hä, ettekö te tule?'', hän kysyi. ''Mene sinä vain, minulla on kahdenkeskistä asiaa tälle'', Tadaaki tokaisi, ja viittoi Ichiroa painumaan perseeseen. Ichiro kohautti olkapäitään, ja poistui ruokalasta.

Käännyin Tadaakiin päin; ''Mitäs sinulla on mielessäsi?''. ''Ei mitään kummempia, Ichiron maininta pesäpallosta vain sai minut muistamaan yhden asian'', Tadaaki mutisi, nojaten kyynärpäällänsä pöytään, ja katsellen koulun etupihaa ruokalan jättimäisistä ikkunoista. Odotin, että hän puhuisi. Hän näki hermostuneet kasvoni, ja naurahti; ''Ei se ole mitään vakavaa; satuin vain näkemään sinut, ja kolme nuorempaa tyttöä pari päivää sitten. Olitte pelihallissa, lyöntihäkeissä''. Tunsin pulssini laantuvan; ''Ai, no olisit vain sanonut luokassa''. ''Ei käy, sillä "saattaisit jäädä sinkuksi tämän yhden vitun huhun takia"'', Tadaaki tokaisi, imitoiden minua. ''No ehkä. Mutta miksi Ichiro täytyy pitää loitolla?'', kysyin. Tadaaki kääntyi taas ikkunaan päin; ''En ole varma, oletko huomannut, mutta Ichiro ei ole vielä täysin kypsä. Ja hän on naisten perään. Eli siis; hän ei ottaisi sitä helpolla, jos tietäisi, että kaveeraat kymmenen eri tytön kanssa vapaa-ajalla, etkä seurustele kenenkään kanssa''. Hän kääntyi minuun päin; ''Tai siis, sinähän et vielä seurustele, ethän?''. Pudistin päätäni, ja tokaisin; ''Osuit muuten aika lähelle tuon heittämäsi luvun kanssa''. Tadaaki naurahti; ''Vai että sellaisia pelimiehiä''. Hän nousi seisomaan tuolin äärestä; ''Tunti alkaa kohta, tule''.

Parin viikon päästä, pakkailin kirjojani laukkuuni tunnin päätyttyä; sain yhden kokonaisen harjoitustehtävän tehtyä. Olin juuri nousemassa tuoliltani, kun tunsin värinän taskussani, ja kuulin tutun viestiääneni. Viesti oli Uilta, ja hän pyysi minua iltapäiväteelle; jokaviikkoinen perinne. Viitoin Tadaakia lähemmäksi, ja näytin viestin hänelle. Hän tajusi tilanteen, ja nyökkäsi hymyillen. Katselin silmäkulmastani, kun Tadaaki johdatti kummastuneen Ichiron ulos luokasta. Laskin päässäni minuutin joka sekunnin, kunnes nousin vihdoin ylös, ja poistuin itsekin luokasta. Ulos päästyäni, näin erään tutun tytön istuskelemassa suihkulähteen äärellä; hän oli Hironaka. Kävelin muina miehinä hänen ohitseen, kunnes(kuten oletinkin) hän nousi seisomaan, ja huusi nimeäni. En kääntynyt ympäri, mutta pysähdyin kuitenkin, jolloin kuulin juoksuaskelia. ''Hei, kävisikö, jos kulkisimme samaa matkaa?'', hän kysyi. ''Etkös sinä asu aivan päinvastaisessa suunnassa?'', kysyin häneltä kummastuneena. ''Ystäväni asuvat lähellä naapurustoasi, ja tarkoitukseni olisi mennä heille'', hän selitti. Tiesin, että hän puhui totta; olen nähnyt hänet usein hengailemassa kavereidensa kanssa kotini lähistöllä. En sanonut mitään, ja jatkoin kävelyä, Hironaka vierelläni.

Vähän aikaa käveltyämme, jäimme liikennevaloihin seisoskelemaan. ''…no, miten sen tytön suhteen, joka oli, tuota, ihastunut, sinuun?'', Hironaka kysyi epäröiden. ''Ai, hän? Sain kuulla hänen kavereiltaan, että hän oli menettänyt mielenkiintonsa minuun. Mutta ei se minua haittaa; en tuntenut häntä tarpeeksi hyvin'', tokaisin. ''…ai. No, olisitko halunnut seurustella?'', Hironaka kysyi. ''Kuten sanoin; en tuntenut häntä tarpeeksi hyvin'', vastasin, ja liikennevalo vaihtui vihreäksi. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, Hironaka esitti uuden, epävarman kysymyksen: ''No, mites nämä sinun ystäväsi? Tiedäthän, ne, tuota, tytöt?''. ''He? Siis, kaipa heillä hyvin menee, luulisin'', sanoin vastaukseksi. Hironaka pudisti päätään; ''En minä sitä tarkoittanut, vaan että, tuota, haluaisitko seurustella jonkun heidän kanssaan?''. ''Äh…?'', päästin suustani hämmentyneenä. Kysymys oli tosiaan yllättävä, ja pisti minut miettimään. Olin antanut Hironakalle kuvan, että suosimani seuralaisen kuuluisi olla naispuolinen, ja minun tulisi tuntea hänet hyvin. Nämä kuvauksen sopivat juuri Uihin ja Juniin, sekä muutamaan muuhun nimeltä mainitsemattomaan tyttöön.

''…en tiedä'', mutisin vastaukseksi. Hironaka näytti sekä kummastuneelta, että uteliaalta. Ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä mitään, tokaisin: ''En ole varma, mutta tietääkseni se sitten tuntuisi samalta kuin Tadaakin tai Ichiron kanssa seurustelu. Ja sehän ei tietenkään tulisi kuuloonkaan. Nämä tytöt ovat vain kavereitani, ei mitään sen syvällisempää. Siis, ovathan he toki nättejä, mutta niin ovat moni muukin, kuten esimerkiksi sinä''. Lisäsin viimeisen lauseen ainoastaan härnätäkseni Hironakaa. ''V-vai niin…'', hän mutisi punastuen. Äh, hän ei siis hermostunutkaan. No jaa, joku toinen kerta sitten. Vastaan tuli risteys, josta Hironaka kääntyi vasemmalle, kun taas minä jatkoin suoraan. Kävelin pellonreunaa pitkin, ja nostin kättäni huomatessani herra Nakamuran, kahvilan omistajan, tekemässä töitä pellolla. Saapuessani kotiin, Dash loikoili terassilla, ottamassa aurinkoa. Se ei noussut seisomaan minut huomatessaan, mutta haukkui ystävällisesti. Isäni oli autotallissa vaihtamassa autoomme rengasta, ja näin ikkunasta, kuinka äitini laittoi lounasta keittiössä. Nämä ovat rento naapurusto, ja rento perhe, mihin olen tottunut. Muuttaisin omilleni johonkin lähitaloon, mutta se tulisi liian kalliiksi. Vaihdettuani itseni rennompiin varusteisiin, lähdin kävelemään kohti Uin naapurustoa.

''…viisi pulloo uutta vahvaa viinaa, mutta ei se jumalauta auta tähän tuskaan…'', hyräilin hiljaa itsekseni erään punk-kappaleen tahtiin, painaessani Hirasawan ovikelloa. ''…ne sano että vedä ittes katosta roikkumaan, mutta eihän se vittu auta paskaakaan…'', jatkoin hyräilyäni, kunnes Ui tuli aukaisemaan oven, tervehtien minua. Olisin jatkanut hiljaista laulamistani, mutta kappaleen sanoitukset muuttuivat siinä kohtaa erittäin epämääräisiksi ja rivoiksi. Sen sijaan, hyräilin ainoastaan kappaleen melodiaa, astuessani sisälle, ja kävellessäni olohuoneeseen. Olohuoneen pöydälle oli jo valmiiksi asetettuna teeastiasto, ja vadilliset keksejä, ja voileipiä. Parvekkeen lasi oli myös auki, jonka vuoksi ilma oli raitis, ja mukavan tuoksuinen. Saatuani edessäni olevan skenaarion skannattua, kävelin pöydän ääreen, ja istahdin alas. Ui istui minua vastapäätä, ja sen enempää odottelematta aloitimme teehetken. Nämä ovat yksiä rentouttavimmista hetkistä viikkojen aikana.

Olin mutustelemassa voileipää, katsellen puolipilvistä taivasta Uin pään yli, kun hän kysyi: ''Muuten, missä maassa haluaisit käydä?''. Hän selvästi yritti täyttää hiljaisuutta aloittamalla keskustelun. Nielaisin suussani olevan leivän, ja mietin hetken; ''No, Amerikkahan olisi se perus, ja ehkä myös Irlanti''. ''No Amerikan minä voin ymmärtää, mutta miksi Irlanti?'', Ui kysyi. ''Niin, siis, olen nähnyt kuvia sen luonnosta, ja niistä, ja useista muista lähteistä, päätellen Irlanti olisi erittäin rento ja rauhallinen paikka käydä. Myös pari seuraamaani rock-bändiä on sieltä kotoisin'', vastasin, ja siemaisin teetäni. Ui päästi myöntävän äännähdyksen, jolloin kysyin: ''Entä sinä?''. ''M-minäkö? Tuota…'', Ui mutisi. Hän laittoi sormensa alahuulelleen, ja katseli ylöspäin miettien. ''…varmaankin tuolla Iso-Britanniassa. Elegantti kulttuuri hieman kiehtoo minua, ja siellähän nautitaan paljon teetä myös'', Ui sanoi. ''…vai niin. Sieltähän on monia, hyviä muusikoitakin lähtöisin'', tokaisin. Ui nyökkäsi, ja jatkoimme teehetkeämme. Saatuamme teen juotua, ei kestänyt hetkeäkään, ennen kuin Ui nosti Playstation-ohjainta, hymyillen vienosti. Hymyilin tietenkin takaisin.

Pelinä toimi lapsiystävällinen seikkailu-pulmanratkonta-peli, jota pystyi pelaamaan kaksistaan. Idea oli yksinkertainen; ratkaise pulmia edetäksesi, kerää pisteitä, tuhoa vihollisia, ja niin edelleen. Uin pelihahmona oli valkoinen pupu, kun taas itse valitsin kovimman näköisen hahmon; vihaisen pingviinin. Ne olivat omalla tavallaan söpöjä. Pelissä oli myös pienehkö tarina; ilkeä mies yrittää vallata muuten yli-iloisen ja hauskanoloisen maan, ja meidän hahmomme tehtävänä on estää tämän aikeet. Ui oli pelannut peliä ennenkin, mutta kontrollien oppimiseen ei minulta kauaa mennyt. Pelaaminen alkoi luistamaan. Toki joka kentässä jumitimme aina ratkaisemaan senhetkistä pulmaa, mutta eivät ne loppujen lopuksi kovin vaikeita olleet; minä ja Ui omaamme hyvän logiikantaidon. Taisimme pelata tunnin tai jotain, ja puolivälissä Ui kävi hakemassa meille molemmille limsatölkit jääkaapista. Eihän tämä läheskään voittanut niitä intensiivisiä sotaoperaatioitani Tadaakin kanssa, mutta oli mukavaa pelata vaihteeksi jotain hieman rennompaa, toisen ystävän kanssa. Tason läpäistyä Tadaaki aina huudahtaa "Vittu jes!", kun taas Ui ainoastaan päästää pienen voitonhenkäyksen. Molemmat ovat päällepäin kypsän oloisia, mutta silti hieman lapsia sisältä.

Läpäisimme taas uuden tason, kun kuulin oven käyvän alakerrassa, ja tutun tytön huudahtavan: ''Olen kotona!''. ''Tervetuloa takaisin, sisko!'', Ui hihkaisi takaisin. Hän kuitenkin muisti jotain, ja sanomatta mitään, nosti vasenta rannettani ja siirsi hihaani, oletettavasti katsoakseen rannekelloani. ''Oho, minunhan pitäisi alkaa valmistamaan ruokaa'', hän mutisi, laski käteni, ja nousi ylös. ''Niin, voit jäädä syömään, jos haluat'', hän tokaisi hymyillen, ja käveli keittiöön. ''Juu, kiitoksia vain'', sanoin, ja aloin tallentamaan peliämme. Pillit pussiin, piuhat rullalle, vai miten se nyt sanotaan. Oli miten oli, sain hommat valmiiksi juuri kun Yui asteli yläkertaan, yllään Sakuragaokan tummansininen koulupuku, ja selässään hänen kitaralaukkunsa. ''Ai, sinäkin olet täällä, hei'', hän tervehti huomattuaan minut. Nostin kättäni vastaukseksi, jolloin Yui jatkoi matkaansa yläkertaan. Nousin seisomaan, ja astuin kauemmas televisiosta, katsellen ympärilleni.

Parvekkeen lasi oli edelleenkin auki, eikä se haitannut ollenkaan. Ui oli parhaillaan työstämässä jonkin sortin ateriaa… Siitä tuli mieleeni; joskus _minun_ pitäisi olla se, joka tekee Uille ruokaa. No siis, ruoantekotaitoni eivät ole kummoiset, mutta haluan kuitenkin tarjota vastapalveluksen. Normaalisti minulle iskisi tällaisessa tilanteessa tekemisenpuute, mutta ei nyt; kävelin suoraan vastapäätä olevalle, matalalle hyllykölle, ja aloin selailemaan sen opuskokoelmaa. Olen lähiaikoina lainannut Hirasawan talosta useita kirjoja, jotka ovatkin osoittautuneet hyviksi. Tällä kertaa valitsin yhden, joka näytit kertovan toisen maailmansodan jälkeisestä, ranskalaisesta maalaiskylästä. Oivallista. Kiikutin kirjan sohvalle, johon menin istumaan, ja aloitin lueskelun.

Kuten oletinkin, kirja oli hyvää luettavaa. On yllättävää, että vielä voi löytää kirjoja, joissa ei ole geneerisiä käännekohtia, tai -hahmoja. Aina onnistuu löytämään kirjan, jossa on omalaatuisensa tarina, ja tämä on yksi niistä. Huomasin silmäkulmastani Uin kattavan edessäni olevaa kahvipöytää. Olin nähtävästi lukenut kirjaa jonkin aikaa, ja Ui oli jo saanut ruoan valmiiksi. ''Sisko, ruoka on valmista!'', hän hihkaisi portaikkoon. ''Tulossa!'', Yui hihkaisi takaisin. Painoin sivun mieleeni, ja laskin kirjan sohvalle. Samalla pystyin kuulemaan ylhäältä kuuluvaa kompurointia, ja pian Yui kipittikin portaita pitkin. Hän oli näköjään vaihtanut rennompiin varusteisiin; punainen paita ja valkoiset shortsit. Hän istahti tyytyväisen(ja nälkäisen) näköisenä pöydän ääreen, jolloin hivuttauduin itsekin alas sohvalta. Ruokana oli currykanaa ja riisiä; yksinkertaista, mutta hyvää. Uin annettua luvan, aloin syömään omaa annostani hyvällä ruokahalulla. Yui kuitenkin näytti hotkivan ruokaansa minua nopeammin.

Ruoka katosi hetkessä, ja kiitin Uita ruoasta, erittäin kylläisenä. Ui hymyili, keräsi astiat, ja meni pesemään niitä. Jäin Yuin kanssa istuskelemaan pöydän ääreen. Asetin jalkani pöydän alle, otin rennomman asennon, ja tiirailin avoimesta parvekkeesta taivaalle. Täysin sinertävä, lähes pilvetön taivas, laulukaskaiden surinaa, vaimeaa kaupungin ääniä… Kevät on aina samanlainen, eikä se koskaan pitkästytä. Katsahdin Yuita päin, ja huomasin hänen tuijottavan minua. Tai no, ei _minua_ , vaan vartaloani. ''…mitä?'', kysyin epäröiden. ''Mistä olet saanut tuon hupparin?'', hän kysyi yllättäen. ''Hä, minähän olen pitänyt tätä monta vuotta. Oikeastaan, en pidä mitään muuta ylläni'', sanoin. Yui kuitenkin edelleen odotti vastausta, joten huokaisin, ja tokaisin: ''Sain sen serkultani joskus yläasteen alussa. En tiedä, mistä se on ostettu''. Tämä oli siis tositarina; sain vuosia sitten serkultani ylijäämävaatteita, ja tämä punainen huppari oli niiden joukossa. Vanha, musta hupparini oli mennyt rikki, joten tyydyin käyttämään vähän liian suurta, punaista hupparia. Nähtävästi kiinnyin siihen, ja se on pysynyt päälläni siitä lähtien. Toki vetoketju joskus jumittaa, ja se on hieman ratkeillut hihojen päistä, mutta ei se ole haitannut; huppu kestää hyvin sadetta, ja koko hommassa on myös lämmin vuorikangas. Taskutkin ovat mukavan kokoiset.

''Saanko kokeilla sitä?'', Yui kysyi. ''Tuota… toki, mutta se taitaa olla liian iso sinulle'', tokaisin. Huppari on vieläkin hieman liian iso minullekin; kädet eivät vieläkään mene hihoista ilman ravistusta. Ja Yui on minua noin vartin lyhempi, eli tämä olisi hänelle turhankin iso. Siitä huolimatta ravistelin hupparin harteiltani, ja ojensin sen Yuille. Hän puki sen ylleen, ja heti kävi selväksi, ettei se sopinut hänelle; hupparini näytti enemmänkin kaavulta hänen yllänsä. Hihojen päät roikkuivat velttoina, koska Yuin kädet olivat lyhemmät kuin minulla. Hän ei kuitenkaan antanut sen haitata, ja laittoi hupun päähänsä, jolloin se meni hänen silmilleen. ''No, miten on; näytänkö kovalta?'', hän kysyi. Naurahdin huvittuneena; ''Et yhtään sen kovemmalta kuin koskaan aiemminkaan''. ''Niinkö? Miten sinä sitten onnistut näyttämään kovalta tämä päälläsi?'', Yui kysyi kummastuneena, kurkkien hupun alta. ''Näytänkö minä muka mielestäsi _kovalta_?'', kysyin hämmentyneenä. ''No, kyllä. Ja hieman pelottavalta silloin tällöin'', hän lisäsi. Samalla hetkellä Ui oli saanut hommansa tehtyä, ja hän käveli olohuoneeseen; ''Yui, noin ei saisi sanoa''. Nostin kättäni, ja puistelin päätäni hymyillen; ''Ei se haittaa. Harvoin tapaa ihmisiä, jotka ilmaisevat rehellisen mielipiteensä noin suoraan''.

No joo, totta puhuen; olin hieman ärsyyntynyt Yuin suorasukaisuudesta. Tietäisipä hän, mitä yleensä teen ihmisille, ketkä ovat liian rehellisiä puhuessaan minusta. Mutta ei Yui pahaa tarkoita, siinä hän eroaa kaikista muista. Yui ojensi hupparini takaisin, nyt hieman anteeksipyytävän näköisenä. Saatuani sen takaisin ylleni, katsahdin sen hihanpäätä, josta oli sauma ratkennut. ''…no jaa, kaipa tulevaisuudessa pitää ostaa uusi'', mutisin itsekseni. Yui hätkähti lauseestani, ja näytti miettivän jotain; ''Tulevaisuudesta puheen ollen…''. Katsahdin häntä kyselevästi, jolloin hän jatkoi: ''…onko sinulla suunnitelmia lukion jälkeen?''. Mietin hänen kysymystään hetken aikaa, kunnes hoksasin yhden asian, ja päästin pienen hymyn; ''Ai teillekin jaettiin ne urasuunnitelmalaput?''. ''Öh, kyllä. Teillekin myös?'', Yui kysyi. ''Joo, tänään päivemmällä. Tosiasiassa minulla ei ole mitään suunnitelmia, joten kirjoitin paperiin NEET, ja palautin. Minua pyydettiin myöhemmin kaiuttimien kautta käymään hallintohuoneessa, mutta en jaksanut. Lopulta he antoivat periksi'', selitin hymyillen.

''…ai noinko helppoa se on? Minä kun vielä yritän keksiä, mitä laittaisin omaan paperiini'', Yui mutisi. ''Mitä, eikö sinulla ole tulevaisuuden suunnitelmia!?'', Ui kysyi hätkähtäen. Puistelin päätäni; ''Ei, ei ollenkaan. Mutta ei se tässä vaiheessa haittaa, siis vielä''. Ui oli kuitenkin edelleen huolestuneen oloinen, ja istahti lattialle, eteeni; ''Mutta, eikö sinulla ollut suunnitelmissa hakea yliopistoon?''. ''No se oli silloin jokin aika sitten, mutta päähäni tuli, että se vaatisi opiskelua, jota olen kurkkuani myöten täynnä. Totta puhuen, läpäisin viime vuodenkin nipin napin, ja en ole varma, miten selviän pääsykokeista'', tokaisin huokaisten. Ui kurtisti kulmiaan; ''Sinun ihan oikeasti pitäisi panostaa opiskeluun, onhan kyseessä oma tulevaisuutesi''. ''Enköhän minä jotain keksi. Sitä paitsi, englanti—'', olin sanomassa, kun Yui keskeytti, ja yritti täydentää lausettani; ''—on vaikeaa. Tiedän, en itsekään ole siinä vielä kovin hyvä, mutta kyllä sinäkin sen joskus opit''. Hän puhui ylimielisesti, kuin olisi minua parempi englannissa. Mutta asia oli toisin; ''…olin kylläkin sanomassa, että englanti on yksi vahvimpia aineitani''. ''…mitä?'', Yui kysyi, silmät pyöreänä.

''So, as I said before, the english is one of my strongest subjects'', täydensin edellistä lausettani. Yui oli pois tolaltaan, ja varsin järkyttyneen oloinen. ''…m-mitä…m-miten…?'', hän änkytti. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Yläasteella aloin opiskella englantia vapaaehtoisesti, jotta voisin pelata länsimaalaisia pelejä. Lukioon päästyäni sen englanti oli aivan liian helppoa, joten minut siirrettiin edistyneempään englanninryhmään, jossa on myös haastavampia tehtäviä. Mutta eivät ne ole vaikeita, ja aina oppii uutta''. Yui oli edelleen hämmästynyt, kunnes hän rojahti lattialle, ja voihki turhautuneena: ''Minulla ei ole mitään toivoa…~''. ''Öh, hei, eivät asiat nyt _noin_ huonosti ole'', sanoin epävarmana. ''Minulla ei ole tulevaisuutta…~'', Yui jatkui ulinaansa. Yritin keksiä jotain sanottavaa, mutta se jäi epämääräiseksi ähkimiseksi. Lopulta käännyin Uihin päin; ''Ui, auta!''. Ui nyökkäsi hymyillen, nousi seisomaan, ja käveli keittiöön. Hän otti jääkaapista pienelle lautaselle asetetun kakkupalan, ja toi sen olohuoneeseen. Se oli kermakakku, joka oli päällystetty vadelmilla. Hän ojensi sitä tuskassaan kieriskelevälle Yuille; ''Sisko, minä säästin tämän sinulle''. Silmänräpäyksessä, Yui oli jo rauhoittunut, ja muutaman sekunnin kuluttua näin hänet mutustelemassa kakkupalaansa hyvin mielin. Katsahdin Uihin päin huvittuneena, ja hän hymyili takaisin.

Muutama päivä myöhemmin, istuskelin tietokoneeni äärellä. Jalkani olivat pitkällään, ja nojailin kyynärpäälläni pöytään. ''…Irtasu912 on kehittynyt, näemmä'', mutisin itsekseni, selaillen kyseisen käyttäjän pelituloksia. Hän käy melko harvoin kirjautumassa, mutta kun hän käy, hän viestittää aina minulle saavutuksistaan peleissä. Emme me oikeastaan mistään muusta puhukaan. Joskus kun molemmilla on aikaa, pelailemme Online-pelejä yhdessä. Mukavaa ajanviettoa, sanon minä. Mutta juuri nyt hän ei ollut paikalla. Nimenomaan ei ketään; kukaan ei ole pyytänyt minua hengailemaan. Puhelimeni ei ole soinut koko päivänä. Ja paskat, ajattelin noustessani ylös tietokonetuolistani. Jospa Dash jaksaisi leikkiä, vaikka epäilen sitä vahvasti… Ja samalla hetkellä puhelimeni alkoi värisemään. Niinpä tietysti; jokin ylempi voima suojelee Dashia ja sen laiskuutta. Ja kuten arvata saattaa, soittaja oli Ui. Ihan oikeasti; estääkö puhelimeni soitot kaikilta muilta henkilöiltä? Enää ei ole tullut edes mainossoittoja.

''Haloja?'', vastasin puhelimeen, ja istahdin tietokonepöydälleni. ''Päivää, Eiji. Onko sinulla aikaa juuri nyt?'', Ui kysyi. ''Aivan liikaakin. Eli siis tulen sinne'', tokaisin, nousin ylös pöydältäni, ja avasin huoneeni oven. ''Tuota, en ole kotonani'', Ui sanoi. ''Ai? Missä sitten?'', kysyin. ''Olen eräässä puistossa, selitän tilanteen sinulle myöhemmin. Lähetän sinulle reittiohjeet viestinä'', Ui selitti. ''…vai niin. No, selvä, hei'', sanoin, ja puhelu katkesi. Mitä hän tarkoitti, kun sanoi "selitän tilanteen sinulle myöhemmin"? Minkä tilanteen? Ajatukseni keskeytyi, kun vastaanotin Uin lähettämän reittiohjeen. Tähän puistoon ei ollut kovin pitkä matka, ehkä puolen tunnin kävelylenkki. Minua myös utelutti tietää, mitä Uilla on mielessään, joten; pikakävelyä etelään päin. Arviolta puolen tunnin jälkeen, erotin kauempaa näkyvän puiston, niinpä pistin hölkäksi. Pääsin puiston pensasaidatulle reunalle, ja jatkoin hölkkääni kohti porttia. Yksi asia kuitenkin pisti silmääni; hieman peremmällä puistossa oli väenpaljous, ja jonkinnäköinen lavakyhäelmä. Onko täällä jokin tapahtuma? Muutaman sekunnin päästä olin puiston kulmalla olevalla portilla, ja näin Uin nojailevan siihen. Hänellä oli yllään keltainen toppi, ja harmaa, lyhyt hame.

''Hoi. Mitäs täällä tapahtuu?'', kysyin, päästyäni tarpeeksi lähelle Uita. Hän hätkähti hieman äkillistä tervehdystäni, mutta huomatessaan minut, hän hymyili. ''Ei mitään sen erityisempää, päätin vain pyytää sinut mukaan'', hän tokaisi, keikkuen kantapäillään. ''Vai niin. Mikäs tuolla on meneillään?'', kysyin, osoittaen peukullani puiston suuntaan. ''Tuota, siellä on pienehkö kykykilpailu'', Ui sanoi, ja lisäsi: ''Azusa ja siskoni aikovat esiintyä''. ''Aivan, aivan'', mutisin vastaukseksi myöntävällä äänensävyllä. Lähdin seuraamaan Uita puiston perälle, lavan luokse. Ihmisiä ei ollut kovin paljoa paikalla, ehkä muutama tusina. Lavan edessä olevat istumapaikatkin olivat ainoastaan muutamaan riviin järjestettyjä puupenkkejä. Nämä "kykykilpailut" ovat selvästi naapurustokeskeiset, mutta ei se haittaa; olo on erittäin rento. Parhaillaan lavalla oli vanhahko nainen, joka soitti _shamisen_ ia. Siitä puheen ollen; ympärilläni olevat ihmiset olivat suurimmaksi osaksi vanhahkoja, tai lähestymässä sitä ikää.

Penkit olivat vajaita, mutta takarivin keskikohdassa oli sopivasti lääniä, mihin istua. Lähestyessämme sitä, yksi penkillä istuva tyttö kääntyi ympäri, ja sanoi: ''Ai, Ui. Minne sinä katosit?''. Tunnistin tuon lyhyen kampauksen, ja nuo punasankaiset silmälasit; Nodoka. Hän oli hieman kummastunut nähdessään minut. Nostin kättäni; ''Tuota, terve''. Siinä samassa Nodokaa edellä olevalla penkillä istuvat, kolme tyttöä kääntyivät minua päin, ja kuinka ollakaan; Yuin kerhon jäsenet, eli Ritsu, Mio, ja Tsumugi. Nodokaa vasemmalla istui myös Sawako, kerhon ohjaaja. Eli siis koko porukka kasassa. Olen taas ylimääräisenä. Nostin kättäni heille epävarmana, mutta en sanonut mitään. Eivät hekään sanoneet mitään, vaan nyökkäsivät tervehdykseksi. Ui harppasi penkin yli, ja istahti siihen. Nodoka siirtyi enemmän oikealle, jolloin sain istuuduttua hänen ja Uin väliin. Siinä samassa kuului pienehkö kello, joka ilmeisesti ilmoitti esiintymisvuoron loppumista. Nainen nousi ylös, kumarsi, ja poistui. '' **Kiitos paljon! Seuraavaksi esiintyy numero 14: YuiAzu!** '', kuului kaiuttimista. "YuiAzu"? Tästä tulee jännää…

Pian kuulutuksen jälkeen, Yui ja Azusa kipittivät lavalle, kitarat sylissään. Heillä oli yllään punaiset kimonot. Laitoin jalat levälleni, ja nojasin polveeni kyynärpäälläni; mitähän tästäkin seuraisi. Yui soitti puhtaan soinnun kitarallaan, ja huudahti: ''Terve! Olen Hirasawa Yui, Sakuragaokan lukion kolmannelta!''. ''Ja minä olen Nakano Azusa, lukion toiselta'', Azusa puhui perään. He menivät selkä selkää vasten, jolloin Yui sanoi: ''Ja me olemme: Yui—''. ''—Azu'', Azusa lisäsi. Yui soitti pari puhdasta sointua kitarallaan, ja yleisö antoi pienet taputukset. Mieleni olisi tehnyt pyörähtää penkilläni ympäri, ja katsella takanamme olevia taloja. Se olisi kuitenkin ollut loukkaavaa, joten päätin jäädä puremaan huulta. En kuunnellut, kun Yui sanoi jotain, mutta näin selvästi, kuinka Azusa löi häntä viuhkalla päähän. Eli siis tämä on Manzai-tyylinen esitys. Ne eivät ole koskaan onnistuneet viihdyttämään minua, mutta jokin tuossa Azusan liian vakavassa näyttelyssä sai minut naurahtamaan. ''Minä olen vanhempi, mutta Azunjau on enemmän viisaampi'', Yui selitti, ja Azusa taas kohotti viuhkaa; ''Se on ainoastaan "viisaampi"!''. Yui otti lyönnin vastaan, ja esitys jatkui; ''Pitäisikö meidän soittaa?''. ''Tehdään niin'', Azusa tokaisi. ''Hetkinen, mitä meidän piti soittaa?'', Yui kysyi, tiiraillen muualle. ''Voi herranjestas!'', Azusa tiuskaisi, ja löi taas viuhkalla.

Yui nosti plektransa ilmaan; ''No niin! Soitamme Fude Pen, Booru Pen: YuiAzu-version''. Kappaleen nimi oli tuttu; Yui kerhoineen soitti sen viime festivaaleilla, ja se oli helevetin mahtavaa kuunneltavaa. Mutta oikein YuiAzu-versio? ''Yksi, kaksi, kolme…'', Yui laski hiljaa. Soittaminen alkoi, ja se oli rauhallista, sekä vitun nättiä kuunneltavaa. Tämä oli rento versio kyseisestä kappaleesta. Yuin hidastempoinen laulu kaikui puistossa, ja yleisö taputti hitaasti tahtia. Itse taputtelin tahtia jalallani, vaikka mieleni teki laulaa mukana. Minun _pitää_ saada nuotit tähän versioon kappaleesta. Tai siis, pitää saada nuotit joka-vitun-ikiseen Yuin kerhon kappaleeseen. ''Ding Dong!'', kuului kaiuttimista, ilmoittaen esiintymisvuoron loppumista. Se oli sitten siinä.

No, Yui kerho, ja heidän ohjaajansa, poistuivat paikalta. Yui ja Azusa jäivät odottelemaan palkintojenjakoa. Itse lähdin Uin kanssa kohti Hirasawan taloa, koska halusin kuulla itse, miten hommassa loppujen lopuksi kävisi. Odottelu kului teetä juodessa, rupatellessa, ja satunnaisia kirjoja lueskellessa. Auringon alkaessa laskea, Ui sai viestin, jonka mukaan Yui oli tulossa. Päätimme mennä häntä vastaan talon etupihalle, jossa istahdin korotetun pihalaatoituksen reunalle, ja Ui istui viereeni. Aurinko laski oikealla puolellamme, värjäten kaiken, taivasta myöten, oranssin sävyihin, ja aiheuttaen vaakasuoria varjoja. Laitoin käteni ristiin ja taputtelin etusormiani toisiinsa, katsellen taivasta. Kuulin, kuinka vasemmalla puolellani istuva Ui hyräili Yuin ja Azusan kappaletta. Mielestäni koko esiintymisvuorohomma on jonkun kusipääukkelin kyhäämä paskasysteemi; olisin halunnut kuulla koko kappaleen loppuun. Noh, jospa sitä joskus viitsisi pyytää heitä esittämään se…

Otin käsilläni tukea takaani, nojasin taaksepäin, ja jatkoin kelta-valkoisten pilvien tiirailua, samalla kun Ui jatkoi hyräilyään. Myös hänkin alkoi nojailla taaksepäin, mutta yhtäkkiä, tunsin jotain vasemmalla kämmenselälläni. Katsahdin silmäkulmastani; se oli Uin käsi. Hän ei kuitenkaan huomannut, mitä hänen kätensä painoi, vaan katseli taivasta. Uin käsi oli huomattavasti omaa kättäni pienempi. Se myös tuntui pehmeältä. Käänsin pääni nähdäkseni Uin kunnolla; oikea puoli hänen kasvoistaan oli värjäytynyt kullanoranssiksi, ja tuntui kuin hänen hiuksensa sädehtisivät. Hän myös hyräili edelleen. Puristin huuleni yhteen, ja nostin vasemman käteni etusormea, jolloin se tökkäisi Uin kämmentä. Ui lopetti hyräilyn hätkähtäessään, ja katsahti oikeaa kättänsä, huomaten sen lepäilevän oman käteni päällä. Käänsin salamannopeasti katseeni taivaalle, mutta seurasin tilannetta silmäkulmastani. Ui veti kätensä heti pois, ja kääri sen toisen kämmenensä ympärille, nyt katsellen kengänkärkiään. Hän oli enemmän punastuneempi kuin minä, mitä oli vaikea nähdä iltaisen värimaailman johdosta.

Kulman takaa alkoi kuulua voimistuvia askeleita, ja pian näköpiiriimme ilmestyikin Yui ja Azusa, edelleen kimonot yllään. Mutta heidän seurassaan oli lyhyt, selvästi eläkeiässä oleva rouva. ''Kas, hei, Ui!'', hän tervehti Uita. Hänen äänensä oli vanha, mutta lempeänoloinen. Hänen katseensa kohdistui seuraavaksi minuun, jolloin hän oli melko yllättyneen näköinen; ''Kukas hän on?''. ''M-minä? Olen, tuota, Sugimoto. Sugimoto Eiji'', esittelin itseni epäröiden. Vanha rouva hymyili Uille; ''Oletpa sinä löytänyt itsellesi komean nuorukaisen''. Siinä samassa aloimme Uin kanssa yhtä matkaan pudistelemaan päitämme ja heiluttelemaan käsiämme, sanoen, ettemme seurustele, vaan olemme ainoastaan ystäviä. Vanha rouva näytti perin kummastuneelta; ''Ai? Te kun näytätte niin söpöltä parilta''. ''Mutta emme ole pari'', Ui mutisi punastuneena. Katsahdin Yuihin ja Azusaan päin, jotka molemmat peittelivät kikatteluaan. Se sai minut muistamaan, miksi ylipäätänsä päätin jäädä odottelemaan; ''Ai niin, miten teillä meni?''. Näiden kahden tytön kikatus päättyi lyhyeen, ja nyt he katselivat toisiaan, kunnes mutisivat yhteen ääneen: ''…saimme lohdutuspalkinnon…''.

''…valehtelette, ettekö?'', kysyin pienen tauon jälkeen. Yui pudisteli päätään. Iskin kädet polvilleni, ja nojauduin eteenpäin; ''...oletko tosissasi? Siis… ihan oikeasti? Tuollaisesta esityksestäkö pitäisi saada _ainoastaan_ lohdutuspalkinto?''. Tuijotin Yuita, kasvoillani(tahallisesti) kummastunut ilme. Huokaisin, pudistellen päätäni; ''…ei näin, ei näin… Ensi kerralla varmistakaa, että siellä on _oikeat_ tuomarit, okei?''. ''…oliko esitys sinun mielestäsi _noin_ hyvä?'', Azusa kysyi. ''Ei käy kieltäminen'', tokaisin. No, se siitä sitten; vanha rouva kertoi olevansa Ichimonji Tomi, Hirasawojen naapuri. Hän on kuulemma ollut Yuin ja Uin tuttava jo silloin, kun he olivat pieniä. Yui oli alun perin osallistunut kykykilpailuun voittaakseen pääpalkinnon, eli kevätloman, ja antaakseen sen Tomille. Mutta kuten tiedämme, näin ei kuitenkaan käynyt. No, siitä huolimatta, Tomi oli valmistanut paljon chirashizushia, jota söimme porukalla. Se oli helevetin hyvää, suoraan sanottuna.


	20. Luku 20: Syntymäpäivätreffit

''…huomenta…'', mutisin tervehdykseksi, astuessani Kahvihuoneeseen. Oli vielä aikaista, ja tuntien alkuun olisi vielä aikaa. Kaikki neljä katonrajassa olevaa ikkunaa olivat auki, ja ilmastointilaite hurisi; oli tullut kuumat kelit. Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat heittäneet koulutakkinsa sohvalle, ja makoilivat viileällä puulattialla. Koska sää ei ollut ollenkaan sopiva kuuman kahvin kanssa, kaksikko oli päättänyt valmistaa jääkahvia. Kelpaa ainakin minulle, kunhan kofeiiniriippuvuuteni vieroitusoireet pysyvät poissa. Otin itselleni kupillisen jääkahvia, sujautin pakastimesta pari jääpalaa, ja kävelin maassa makaavan kaksikon luo, joiden viereen sitten istahdin. Tadaaki käänsi hitaasti päätään; ''…ai, missä vaiheessa sinä tulit?''. ''Teitä ei näkynyt koko päivänä, joten päätin tulla katsomaan täältä. On iltapäivä, ettäs tiedätte, laiskat paskat'', tokaisin vastaukseksi, ja hörppäsin jääkahviani. Tadaaki näytti hätkähtäneeltä, kunnes hänen naamalleen levisi virne; ''…kusetat, etkö?''. Nyökkäsin hymyillen.

Ichiro ponkaisi istumaan; ''No, alle pari kuukautta kesälomaan. Oletko vieläkään varma siitä työstäsi?''. ''No tietenkin olen! Siitä puheen ollen, tänään minun pitää kohdata työnantajani kasvotusten, jolloin hän esittelee itsensä henkilökohtaisesti, ja antaa tarkemman työnkuvan'', selitin. Tämä sai myös Tadaakin nousemaan pystyyn, ja nyt kaksikko toljotti minua hämmentyneenä. ''…niinkö?'', Ichiro kysyi. Nyökkäsin; ''Aivan. Minulle kuitenkin annettiin pieni homma, nimittäin valita tapaamispaikka''. ''No, minkä sitten valitsit? Älä vain sano valinneesi hampurilaispaikkaa'', Tadaaki sanoi. ''No mikäs muukaan muin _Kawazoi No Heiwa_ '', tokaisin. ''Herra Nakamuran kahvilako? Mainio valinta!'', Ichiro hihkaisi. Nostin sormeani; ''Nimenomaan; rauhallinen ilmapiiri, mukava tunnelma, sekä muutenkin kaikin puolin mahtava paikka''. Tadaaki ja Ichiro nyökkäsivät yhdessä, ja hiljaiselo jatkui. Ei kuulunut muuta kuin laulukaskaiden ääntelyä… Niistä puheen ollen, yksi hyppäsi ikkunasta sisälle. Jahtasimme sitä, kunnes varoituskello soi, jolloin poistuimme kellarista. Laulukaskas pääsi tuntien aikana pakoon.

Istuin kotini eteisessä, pukien kenkiä jalkaani; ''Minä menen nyt''. ''Mitä? Noissa ryysyissäkö?'', äiti kysyi, kurkaten keittiöstä. Katsahdin häntä olkani yli; ''Työni on olla kotiapulainen, ei siinä mitään smokkia tarvita. Pidän näitä ylläni, ellei minulle ohjeisteta erillistä työasua''. ''No, ihan miten vain. Tule sitten syömään'', äiti sanoi, ja vetäytyi takaisin keittiöön. ''Asia selvä'', tokaisin ovelta, ja astuin terassille, josta sitten lähdin kävelemään kohti herra Nakamuran kahvilaa. Ilma oli lämmin, ja aurinkoinen. Kävelin joenvartta pitkin, minkä vierellä kahvila sijaitsi. Siitä se on saanut nimensäkin. Itse herra Nakamura asuu samassa naapurustossa kuin minä. Kahvila oli alun perin pieni talo, joka kuului herra Nakamuran ystävälle. Lapsettoman ja yksineläneen ystävän kuoltua syöpään, hän oli testamentannut talonsa herra Nakamuralle. Herra Nakamura loi rakennuksesta kahvilan, kunnioittaen hänen kahvia rakastavaa ystäväänsä. Nyt 25-vuotias kahvila on pysynyt pystyssä, ja saavuttanut kaupunkimme pohjoispuolen suosion. Ei herra Nakamura sitä yksin ylläpidä; hänellä on apunaan hänen vaimonsa, 20-vuotias poikansa, ja muut sukulaisensa, mukaan lukien Yoshiko(joka on nyt muualla opiskelemassa). Mukava pieni, tuottoisa perheyritys.

Hetken käveltyäni olin herra Nakamuran kahvilan, _Kawazoi No Heiwa_ n, edessä. Enempää tuumimatta astuin sisälle, jolloin ovikello kilisi. Näin kuumina päivinä kahvi ei ole monien valitsema juoma, mutta siitä huolimatta näin muutamia asiakkaita nauttimassa kahvijuomiaan. Näin myös eräässä loosissa henkilön, jonka minut piti tavata; lyhyet, harmaahkot hiukset, viikset, ja tuuheat kulmakarvat, yllään valkoinen kauluspaita, jonka päällä musta neule; erittäin asiallisen näköinen mies. Juuri nyt hän joi kahvia, ja luki sanomalehteä. Vedin pari kertaa syvään henkeä, nielaisin, ja kävelin häntä päin; ''Tuota, hei. Enhän ole myöhässä?''. Mies nosti katseensa sanomalehdestä; ''Ette, olette juuri ajallanne. Sugimoto, oletan?''. Istuin häntä vastapäätä, pöydän toiselle puolelle; ''Aivan. Ja te olette Kotobuki?''. ''Valitettavasti en ole. Herra Kotobukilla on työkiireitä, joten hän ei henkilökohtaisesti päässyt tulemaan. Olen Kotobukin perheen hovimestari, Saitoo'', mies kertoi. ''H-hovimestari…?'', mutisin kummastuneena. Minkälaisen työnantajan olen itselleni oikein saanut?

''…tuota, jos _te_ olette jo hovimestarina—'', aloitin, jolloin Saitoo nosti kätensä. ''Herra Kotobuki tukee nuorten työllistymistä, sen vuoksi hän suostuu harjoittamaan kesätöitä omassa talossaan, huolimatta siitä, että paikalla on jo alojen osaajia, kuten minä'', hän selitti. ''…asia selvä'', sanoin vastaukseksi, jolloin pöydän viereen käveli herra Nakamuran poika, Noritaka, ja kysyi tilaustani. Tilasin vakioni; kahvin maidolla. ''Mutta niin…'', Saitoo aloitti, ja kaivoi taskustaan paperinipun; ''Internetissä antamasi kuvauksen mukaan olisit sopiva tähän työhön, koska sinulla on yli viiden vuoden kokemus kodin arkitöistä. Pitääkö tämä vieläkin paikkansa?''. Nyökkäsin, ja Noritaka toi kahvikupposeni, yllättävän nopeasti. Saitoo luki paperissa olevat lisätiedot itsekseen, ja otti seuraavan paperin; ''Työsi alkaa elokuun ensimmäisenä maanantaina, ja kestää kaksi viikkoa. Työaikasi pituus on 6 tuntia, aamukymmenestä iltaneljään. Sunnuntait ovat vapaita. Palkkasi on 1200 jeniä tunnilta, eli koko ajalta 86 400 jeniä. Työaikaan kuuluu puolen tunnin lounastauko, talo tarjoaa lounaan. Asusteeksi kelpaa arkivaatetus''. Kuuntelin jaarittelua tarkkana, ja olin hieman häkeltynyt palkkani suuruudesta; sillähän saisin kokonaan uuden koneen.

Saitoo laski eteeni paperin; ''Tuossa on ehdot, ja rikkomusten seuraukset. Vanhempasi allekirjoittivat paperin postin välityksellä. Voit laittaa nimesi heidän perään''. Otin paperin käsiini, ja lueskelin sen sisältämää tekstiä. Työajasta luistaminen blaa blaa, omaisuuden anastaminen/tahallinen hajottaminen blaa blaa, sopimuksen laiton purkaminen blaa blaa… Eiköhän tämä minulle sovi. Otin mustekynän käteeni, ja raapustin koko nimeni kaikki neljä kanji-merkkiä niin hienosti kuin pystyin. Saitoo nyökkäsi, otti paperin itsellensä, ja ojensi minulle uuden lapun; ''Oivallista. Tässä kerrotaan Kotobukin talon sijainti, ja muistutus työajoistasi. Minä myös toimin esimiehenäsi; parin ensimmäisen päivän aikana ohjeistan sinut työntekoon. Minulta saa toki myös tulla kysymään ohjeistusta. Mutta pitemmittä puheitta, näemme uudelleen kahden kuukauden päästä. Hyvää päiväjatkoa''. Hän hörppäsi loput kahvinsa, jätti 1000 jenin setelin tipiksi, ja käveli etuovesta pihalle. Näin ikkunasta, kuinka hän meni tienvarteen pysäköityyn mustaan Mersuun, ja ajoi pois. Jäin tuijottamaan työnantolappua, juoden kahviani. Olin hermostunut oletettavista syistä, mutta myös hieman innostunut, en ole varma miksi.

Seuraavana maanantaiaamuna astuin taas Kahvihuoneeseen, mutta tällä kertaa näky oli erilainen; Tadaaki ja Ichiro eivät makoilleet sohvilla yhtä laiskoina kuin ennen. Tällä kertaa he olivat kokoontuneen pöydän ympärille, jonka päällä oli yksi, ainoa kahvikupponen. Astuin peremmälle huoneeseen; ''Mitäs tämä on?''. ''Onnea, Eiji!'', Tadaaki karjaisi. ''Niin, onnea vain'', Ichiro lisäsi. Niin, tänään siis oli syntymäpäiväni. ''Vau, tuota, kiitoksia…'', tokaisin häkeltyneenä, heitin koululaukkuni sohvalle, ja kävelin itsekin pöydän ääreen. Katsahdin kahvikupposta; pinta oli valkoista vaahtoa, jossa oli vaaleanpunaisia rinkuloita. Osoitin kahvia tärisevällä sormella; ''O-onko tämä s-sitä mitä luulen…?''. Ichiro nyökkäsi hymyillen; ''On; _Pohjoisen Lämmike_ ''.

"Pohjoisen Lämmike" on yhden Perustajan suunnitteleman kahvireseptin nimi. Se oli ainoa resepti, mille hän oli antanut kymmenen tähteä kymmenestä. Olimme useasti yrittäneet kyhätä kyseistä kahvia, mutta siitä seurasi vain sotkua. Resepti on huippusalainen, mutta voin sanoa, että se sisältää valkosuklaata, mansikoita, mustikoita, ja hieman muutakin. ''M-mutta, m-miten…?'', änkytin kummastuneena. Ichiro laski kätensä Tadaakin olkapäälle; ''Tämä jätkä tässä vietti koko eilispäivän harjoitellen reseptiä, kunnes sai sen valmiiksi. Teimme myös itsellemmekin kupposet, mutta sinä saat kunnian maistaa ensin''. Katsahdin molempia, nyökkäsin, ja otin kahvikupin käteeni. Tuoksu oli taivaallinen. Huulieni koskettaessa kahvin kuumaa pintaa, pystyin tuntemaan marjojen kitkeryyden, ja valkosuklaan pehmeyden. Imaisin suuni täyteen kahvia, annoin sen huuhtoa kieltäni, ja nielaisin. ''No, miten on?'', Tadaaki kysyi. ''…tämä…tämä on _vitun_ hyvää'', mutisin pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Niin, sinä päivänä täytin 18 vuotta. Länsimaisittain olisin täysi-ikäinen, mutta en omassa maassani. Saapuessani luokkaan, vastaanotin onnentoivottelut parilta tuttavalta. Nämä ovat niitä pieniä asioita elämässä, jotka piristävät. Huolimatta siitä ajatuksesta, että puolet toivotuksista olisivat puolitarkoituksella heitettyjä, on kuitenkin mukava tietää, että ihmiset välittävät edes niinkään paljoa. Suurin yllätys kuitenkin tapahtui lounastauolla: olin käynyt omaa hyvyyttäni viemässä parit paperit opettajainhuoneeseen luokanvalvojamme puolesta, ja olin juuri kävelemässä kohti kellarin portaita, kun kuulin jonkun kutsuvat minua takaani. Käännyin ympäri; näin Hironakan seisoskelevan erään tyhjän luokan ovensuulla. ''No mitä?'', kysyin, hieman kummastuneena. Hironaka vilkuili käytävään, ja viittoi minua luokkaan; ''Tule tänne, minulla on asiaa''. Puristin huuleni yhteen, huokaisin, ja kävelin luokkaan. Tämä olikin tuttu paikka; täällä minä harjoittelin sitä Talvijuhlan esitystäni. Hironaka sulki oven perässään.

Istahdin lähimmän pulpetin päälle odottamaan kuulutusta. Hironaka ei kuitenkaan puhunut; sen sijaan hän kaivoi olallaan roikkuvasta koululaukustaan pienen, tummanvioletin rasian. Olin ensin hieman kummastunut, mutta sitten tajusin, mistä oli kyse. ''…tuota, tänään on syntymäpäiväsi, eikö?'', hän kysyi, selvästi arastellen. ''Ei, miksi niin?'', kysyin. Hironaka valahti kalpeaksi, ja oli melko hämmentyneen ja järkyttyneen oloinen. Pokkani petti, ja naurahdin; ''Okei, okei. On oikeasti''. Hironaka puristi huulensa yhteen, punastui, ja muuttui vihaiseksi; ''Älä säikyttele tuolla tavalla!''. ''T-tässä!'', hän tiuskaisi, ja ojensi kädessään olevaa rasiaa. Otin sen vastaan, jolloin Hironaka käänsi katseensa vihaisena poispäin. Katsahdin häntä huvittuneena, ja poistin pienen, soikionmuotoisen rasian kannen. Sisältä paljastui mansikka-, ja suklaapäällysteinen juustokakkupala. ''Vau, tuota…'', sanoin yllättyneenä. ''…leivoin sen, ihan vain lahjaksi'', Hironaka tokaisi, katsoen edelleen aivan toiseen suuntaan. Otin kannen alle sijoitetun kertakäyttölusikan, ja söin kakusta palasen.

''…tämä on hyvää, tiesitkö?'', tokaisin nielaistuani. Hironakan vihastus näytti laantuneen, mutta hän piti katseensa edelleen pois minusta. Päätin olla välittämättä hänen asenteestaan, ja jatkoin kakun mutustelua, pala kerrallaan. Hiljaisuus alkoi käydä liian kiusalliseksi, joten yritin aloittaa keskustelua; ''No, mites sinulla menee?''. ''M-minulla? Tuota, ihan hyvin, kai…'', Hironaka mutisi vastaukseksi. ''Vai niin'', tokaisin, ja jatkoin kakun syöntiä. Keskustelua ei siis syntynyt. Saatuani kakun viimeisteltyä, heitin kertakäyttölusikan luokan nurkassa olevaan roskiin(no, ainakin se lensi sen viereen), ja ojensin rasiaa takaisin Hironakalle; ''Kiitoksia paljon, se oli hyvää. Oikeasti''. Hironaka otti rasian takaisin, ja katseli sitä hiljaa. Jopa minunlaiseni tunteeton idiootti huomasi, että jokin oli pielessä. Nousin pulpetilta seisomaan, ja katsoin Hironakan kasvoja; ''Hei, onko kaikki oikeasti hyvin?''. ''…no, minua vain mietityttää yksi juttu…'', hän mutisi, katsellen edelleen alaspäin. No pitihän se arvata; mikään ei ole koskaan oikeasti hyvin. ''Anteeksi jos utelen, mutta mikä tämä, tuota, "juttu" mahtaa olla?'', kysyin. Hän ei kertoisi moisia, ellei haluaisi minun kyselevän asiasta lisää.

Hironaka katseli käsissään olevaa, nyt tyhjää rasiaa. Itse seisoin metrin päässä hänestä, ja odotin edelleen vastausta kysymykseeni. ''…tuota…'', hän mutisi. Laitoin käteni puuskaan, ja kumarruin lähemmäs häntä, kyselevän näköisenä. ''…t-tuota...!'', hän jatkoi mutisemistaan, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli enemmän hermostunut. ''Sano nyt jo!'', tiuskaisin turhautuneena. Hironaka nosti nopeasti katseensa, ja suunnisti sen silmiini. Hän oli erittäin itsevarman näköinen. ''T-tuota, minä p-pidän sinusta!'', hän huusi. ''…hä?'', äännähdin hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Moinen tunnustus oli lyönyt tajuntani, ja juuri nyt olin sanaton. ''Tajusin sen vasta pari päivää sitten! R-ruvetaanko seurustelemaan!?'', hän jatkoi itsevarmaa huutoaan. Ja tämä tuli vielä suurempana yllätyksenä. Olin melko häkeltynyt, lievästi sanottuna. ''J-ja sitä paitsi—!'', Hironaka aloitti taas huudon, mutta laskin käteni hänen olkapäilleen; ''No rauhoitu näin ensinnäkin! Rauhoitu ja hengitä, Hironaka''. ''Ä-älä enää kutsu minua sukunimellä, ole kiltti. S-se ei enää tunnu oikealta'', Hironaka sanoi. ''…eli Kaiya sitten?'', kysyin, ja Hironaka, tai siis, Kaiya nyökkäsi.

''…no siis…en tiedä, mitä sanoa'', tokaisin hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ''Etpä tietenkään; olet aina ollut sellainen'', Kaiya mutisi, katsellen kengänkärkiään. Ajatukset kävivät kilpaa päässäni, ja nyt oli minun vuoroni olla nolostunut. ''…no, tuota…'', änkytin, ja tunsin pienen punerruksen kertyvän poskenpäilleni. ''No, m-mitäs sanot?'', Kaiya kysyi, katsoen minua silmiin. Se vain pahensi nolostumistani entisestään. ''…öäääh…'', mumisin hämmentyneenä. ''N-no siitä huolimatta, haluaisitko tulla tänään ulos? Siis m-minun kanssani?'', Kaiya jatkoi ehdotteluaan. Hänen uskaliaisuutensa on melko kunnioitettavaa, pakko myöntää.

Nyt kaikki seis, pause, stop, ihan mikä vain! Mietitäänpäs asiaa läpi; Hironaka Kaiya on juuri tunnustanut tunteensa minulle, ja ehdottaa deittiä tälle päivälle. Olen tuntenut hänet yläasteelta asti, jossa hän on ollut samalla luokalla kanssani, ja sitä mukaa joutunut kauhistelemaan todellista(väkivaltaista ja rivoa) persoonaani. Mutta hän on onnistunut unohtamaan sen, ja keskittynyt ainoastaan siihen ihmiseen, miksi olen muuttunut lukion aikana. Itse Kaiyakin on osoittautunut mukavaksi persoonaksi, vaikka ennen pidin häntä vain ärsyttävänä ilonpilaajana. Tunteeni häntä kohtaan eivät ole _niin_ suuret, mutta voin vilpittömästi sanoa laskevani hänet ystäväkseni. Jospa voisin kokeilla, miltä tuntuisi seurustella hänen kanssaan tämän päivän ajan. Ei se ketään tapa.

''…okei, käy minulle'', tokaisin hetken jälkeen, ja pidin ylläni maailman vakaimman pokerinaaman. ''…o-oikeastiko?'', Kaiya kysyi epäröiden. ''Oikeasti. Ei se kai tekisi pahaa tutustua toisiimme'', sanoin, ja pidin sisälläni kasvavan pakokauhun kurissa. ''Ö-öh, tuota…'', Kaiya aloitti änkyttäen, mutta veti syvään henkeä, ja rauhoittui nopeasti. Hänen elegantti ja kypsä olemuksensa palasi; ''...mukava kuulla''. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, kunnes tajusin hänen odottavan puhumistani; ''Tuota, siis, milloin? Ja missä?''. Kaiya asetti sormensa alahuulelleen, miettien; ''Hmm…kävisikö neljältä, lammen ja naapurustosi välissä olevassa puistossa?''. ''No, tuota, toki'', vastasin, ja päätin vielä omaa piruuttani livauttaa: ''Paljonko rahaa pitää tuoda?''. ''En _minä_ ole sellaisia tyttöjä…'', Kaiya mutisi, punastuen hieman. Samalla hetkellä varoituskello soi, kertoen lounastauon päättymisestä. ''Ah, pitää mennä'', Kaiya tokaisi, heitti laukun olalleen, ja avasi oven. ''No, nähdään myöhemmin'', hän sanoi hymyillen, ja poistui käytävään, sulkien oven.

Jäin luokkaan istumaan muutamaksi minuutiksi. Mieleni ei enää tehnyt jäädä kouluun, joten poistuttuani luokasta, pikakävelin kotiluokkaani noutamaan laukkuni, pyörähdin kenkälokerikoilla, ja astuin ulos koulusta. En nähnyt Tadaakia ja Ichiroa missään vaiheessa, joten heille jää arvoitukseksi, miksi en olisi koulussa. Kävelin itseni kotia, jossa oli äiti vastassa, lakaisemassa kuistia. ''No mutta, miksi sinä näin aikaisin tulit? Tapahtuiko koulussa jotain?'', hän kysyi. ''No, kyllä'', mutisin. Äiti laittoi käden lantiollensa; ''Jouduitko tappeluun, vai?''. ''…nääh'', mumisin vastaukseksi, ja kävelin sisälle, saaden äidiltäni ainoastaan kyselevän ilmeen. Suuntasin suoraan omaan huoneeseeni, jossa rojahdin sängylleni makoilemaan. Mitä helvettiä tunti sitten juuri tapahtui? Hironaka Kaiya oli juuri tunnustanut tunteensa minulle, mutta miksi juuri syntymäpäivänäni?

…hetkinen; nyt on syntymäpäiväni. Miksen ole saanut Uilta toivotusta? Aloin taputtelemaan taskujani, ja muistin heti, että olin jättänyt puhelimeni tietokonepöydälleni lataukseen tänä aamuna. Nousin hitaasti sängyltäni, ja kävelin huoneen poikki pöytäni luokse. Katsahdin kännykkäni pikkunäyttöä; **Hirasawa Ui, 1 lukematon viesti, 1 vastaamaton puhelu**. No pitihän se arvata; ei Ui voisi jättää huomioimatta tällaisia. Puhelu oli yritetty soittaa lounastauon aikana, ja viesti oli lähetetty heti sen perään. Avasin sen:  
 **15.6.09, klo 12:51  
Lähettäjä: Hirasawa Ui  
**Hei Eiji, ja hyvää syntymäpäivää! Täytät 18 nyt, eikö vain? Pitäisin sinulle tänään juhlat, ellei minun tarvitsisi osallistua kokeisiin lukuun. (tähän oli asetettuna suruhymiöitä)  
Mutta, voimme pitää juhlat huomenna, olen silloin vapaana. Minun luonani. Sovitaan asiasta tarkemmin myöhemmin tänään. Jun, Azusa, ja siskosi toivottavat myös onnea.  
-Ui  
 **-**

Huokaisin helpotuksesta luettuani viestin kolmannen kerran; minun ei pitäisi perua tapaamista yhden tytön kanssa ollakseni toisen tytön seurassa. Jostain syystä en usko Azusan toivottaneen minulle mitään... vai uskoisinko? Hän on melko ristiriitainen persoona; kun huomaa menneensä itse rennoksi, hän alkaa heti esittämään vastuullista ja kypsää. En yllättyisi, jos hän olisi kieltäytynyt toivottelemasta mitään, ettei se aiheuttaisi vääriä luuloja. Se on kai hänen paheensa; jokaisella ihmisellä on sellainen. Mietiskelyni keskeytti huoneen oveen tuleva koputus, ja äitini tuli sisään. Hänellä oli sylissään iso pahvilaatikko. ''Kun olit koulussa, tämä saapui. Se on Daichilta'', hän sanoi, laskien laatikon maahan. ''Ai kiitos... tuota, voitko keittää kahvit?'', kysyin, jolloin äitini nyökkäsi, poistuen huoneestani, sulkien oven perässään. Katselin laatikkoa; mitä duunari-isoveljeni on voinut minulle hankkia? Tuumasta toimeen; otin linkkuveitseni, ja avasin laatikon teippejä. Sisältä paljastui kortti, ja itse lahja; _Playstation 3_ –konsoli, kahdella ohjaimella. '' **Onnea, Eiji. Tässä todiste siitä, että saan hyvää palkkaa. Toivottavasti kerkeää perille juuri synttäreilläsi** '', luki kortissa. Ajatukseni siirtyivät Kaiyasta aivan muuhun, kun aloin virittämään konsolia näyttööni.

Sain äitini luottokortilla ostettua itselleni yhden pelin konsolin sisäisestä verkkokaupasta, ja pistin sen latautumaan. Katseeni siirtyi näytöstä rannekellooni; varttia vaille neljä. On kai lähteä kävelemään, ja tavata Kaiya - deittien merkeissä. En ollut vieläkään ihan varma koko hommasta, mutta olin jo lupautunut. Huokaisin, ja katsahdin näyttöä; pelin lataamisessa menisi muutenkin iäisyys. Niinpä nousin tuoliltani, ja olin juuri poistumassa huoneestani, kun muistin napata kännykän mukaani, ja hieman rahaa myös. Ulkona harppasin kaikki terassin portaat alas, niin kuin minulla on ollut tapana tehdä. Kävellessäni puistoa kohden, pääni alkoi käymään läpi ajatuksia; matka kotoani koululle on suunnilleen samanpituinen kuin puistosta sinne; 20 minuuttia. Vaikken ole varma, luullakseni Kaiya asuu noin 10 minuutin kävelymatkan päässä koululta(täysin vastakkaisessa suunnassa kuin minä). Eli tänään, koulun loputtua kolmelta, hän käveli 10 minuuttia kotiin. Matka hänen kotoaan puistolle olisi siis puolen tunnin kävelymatka, eli hänellä olisi vain 20 minuuttia vapaa-aikaa siinä välissä. Pieni matikka silloin tällöin piristää.

Ennen itse virallista puistoa, minun piti ohittaa puiston naurettavan iso parkkipaikka, ja pyöreähkö hiekkakenttä. Huomasin kentällä muutamia lapsia harjoittelemassa pesäpalloa, joten pysähdyin, ja jäin katselemaan tilannetta. Pallo heitettiin, ja lyöjä huitaisi mailalla. Pallo kuitenkin heitettiin hieman liian ylös, ja osui lyöjää naamaan. Siinä samassa nämä kaksi poikaa alkoivat kinastella siitä, kenen vika se oli. Ympärillä olleet lapset yrittivät rauhoitella tilannetta. Naurahdin vahingossa ääneen, ja jatkoin kävelyäni. Itse "puisto" oli oikeasti vain hiekka-sora-maalle kyhätty leikkipuisto. Länsipuolen valtasi puiset kukkulat, joiden toisella puolella oli se iso lampi. Puisto jatkui joen vartta pitkin luoteeseen, jossa oli enemmän vihreää maata. Olimme kuitenkin sopineet tapaamispaikaksemme tämän. Emme me tänne jäisi, joten ihan sama se kai olisi. Seisoskelin kävelypolun reunalla, kädet taskuissani, ja tiirailin ympäri puistoa; muutamia lapsia siellä täällä, pari teiniäkin. En kuitenkaan nähnyt Kaiyaa istumassa missään puiston penkeistä. Hetken pällisteltyäni, mieleeni juolahti yksi asia, ja aloin kävellä puiston läpi.

Tiesin varsin hyvin, että puiston perällä sijaitsevat keinut. Ne ovat melko kaukana, joten lapsia ei täällä näe kovinkaan usein. Siksi aina käydessäni tässä puistossa(syystä tai toisesta) tulen näille keinuille istuskelemaan. Mutta nyt puun varjossa olevalla keinulla istuskeli valkoiseen hameeseen ja tummanviolettiin, lyhythihaiseen kauluspaitaan pukeutunut tyttö; Kaiya. Yleensä hänen tummanruskeat hiuksensa ovat kammattuna vaakasuorasti sivulle, mutta nyt ne heiluivat vapaina vienossa tuulessa, pyyhkien hänen kasvojaan. Kaiya tekstaili kännykällänsä, ja vaikutti rennolta. Seisoskelin, nojaten kyynärpäälläni puunrunkoon, ja katselin häntä; miten hän voikaan olla noin rentona? Kenen kanssa hän viestittelee? Mitä viestit sisältävät? Kaiya lopetti kirjoittamisen, luultavasti saatuaan viestin lähetettyä, ja laittoi puhelimen maassa lojuvaan käsilaukkuunsa. Oi ei, seuraavaksi hän katselee ympärilleen, eikö? Kaiya nosti katseensa, ja alkoi oletusteni mukaisesti tiirailla ympärilleen, oikealta vasemmalle. Oikealla hän ei nähnyt muuta kuin puisen mäenrinteen, edessään hän näki parkkipaikan satunnaisten puiden lävitse, mutta vasemmalle katsoessaan hän näki minut.

Katseemme kohtasivat hetkeksi, kunnes Kaiya huomasi, että se olen oikeasti minä. Hän hätkähti hieman, mutta hänen rento olonsa ei muuttunut. Kumpikaan emme saaneet sanoja suustamme, joten Kaiya nosti kättään hymyillen. Vastasin tervehdykseen nyökkäämällä, ja kävelin keinun luokse, istuen toiselle vapaalle keinulle, Kaiyan vasemmalle puolelle. Emme sanoneet mitään. Tuijottelimme ainoastaan edessämme olevia puita. Kauempaa kuuluva lasten leikkimisen ääni, ja tyhjyydestä kantautuva laulukaskaiden surina vaipui hiljaisuuteen, enkä enää kuullut muuta kuin alkukesäisen tuulen huminaa. Tuuli puhalsi juuri Kaiyan suunnasta, joten hänen hellä tuoksunsa levisi ympärilleni. Oli hiljaista, ja rauhallista... siihen asti kunnes aloin kuulemaan puhelimen värinää, jota puolen sekunnin jälkeen seurasi tasainen piipitys; puhelimen herätyskello. Hetkinen; oliko tämä kaikki vain unta? Nukunko minä vain, ja nyt puhelimeni herättää minua? Hätkähtäneenä katsoin Kaiyaan päin, joka kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan, ja sulki hälytyksen. Hän katsoi minua, hymyillen nolostuneena; ''Anteeksi, unohdin muistutuksen päälle''.

Katselin häntä vähän aikaa, jonka jälkeen katsoin omia ryysyjäni; ''Sori etten huomannut laittautua''. Kaiya pudisti päätään hymyillen; ''Ei se haittaa, pidän sinusta ihan vain tuollaisena''. Tämä sai kylmät väreet matkaamaan selässäni, ja paineen kertymään suussani. ''Va...vai niin'', mutisin vastaukseksi. ''No, eiköhän mennä'', Kaiya tokaisi, nousi seisomaan, ja nappasi käsilaukkunsa olalleen. ''Öh, minne?'', kysyin tyhjäpäisenä. Kaiyan kasvoille levisi kyselevä ilme; ''Eikö sinulla ole ideoita?''. ''Eeeei oikeastaan; minähän en käy koskaan missään, tiedäthän'', mutisin vastaukseksi. Kaiya katseli minua hetken mietteliäänä, mutta rento hymy palasi; ''No, lähdetään sitten kaupungille kiertelemään''. ''Tuota, juu, niin kai sitten'', sanoin, ja nousin itsekin seisomaan. Kävelimme puiston halki takaisin kävelykadulle, jossa Kaiya päätti tarrata vasemmasta käsivarrestani kiinni. Kuinkakohan monta tyttöä on tähän asti roikkunut vasemmasta kädestäni...? Sitä mukaa aloimme kävellä kohti kaupunkia. Meihin ei kiinnitetty sen enempää huomiota, olivathan teiniparit yleinen näky.

Olimme päässeet keskustaan, ja kiertelimme katuja, katsellen ympärillemme. En oikein nähnyt mitään mielenkiintoista; satunnaisia liikkeitä, pientarvikekauppoja, ja kuppiloita siellä täällä. Ajotiellä mateli autoja tasaiseen tahtiin kuin muurahaisia jonossa; monien työpäivä oli jo päättynyt, ja nyt he hakeutuivat takaisin koteihinsa rentoutumaan. Myös kävelykaduilla kuljeksi väsyneen näköisiä, bisnespukuisia rilliukkeleita. Yksi oli törmätä meihin, mutta ehdin kääntää meidät sivuttain, päästäen raukan ohitsemme. Olimme kävelleet luultavammin 20 minuuttia, emmekä olleet vieläkään löytäneet mitään hyvää paikkaa. Se ei kuitenkaan Kaiyaa näyttänyt haittaavan. Katsahdin kadun toisella puolella olevia liikkeitä, joista yksi herätti mielenkiintoni: Arcade-pelihalli. Olin kuullut sen olemassaolosta, mutten ole koskaan jaksanut käydä siellä. Kaiya huomasi minun tuijottelevan jotain, joten hän suuntasi katseensa samaan suuntaan kuin minä. Hän pysähtyi, ja itse tein samoin. Kaiya katsoi minua, hymyillen vienosti; ''Haluatko mennä tuonne?''. ''No, siis, tuota...'', mutisin, yrittäen miettiä vastausta. Kaiya vilkaisi pelihallia; ''Mennään vain. Toivottavasti siellä on kourapelejä, minä näes pidän niistä''.

No niin; treffiemme ensimmäinen etappi oli pelihallissa. Kuinka romanttista... Oli maanantai, joten paikalla ei ollut kovin montaa henkilöä. Voin vain kuvitella, kuinka ahdasta täällä on viikonloppuisin ja lomilla. Heti sisään käveltyämme suuntasimme eri suuntiin, kun Kaiya huomasi läjän erilaisia kourapelejä heti pääoven vieressä. Itse aloin kierrellä ympäri paikkaa, ja päätin jäädä pelaamaan erästä tasohyppelypeliä. Sain melko hyvät pisteet ennen kuolemaani, mutta en yltänyt kärkilistoille. Siirryin seuraavaan peliin, joka oli ratilla ja polkimilla varustettu ajosimulaattori. Saatuani pelin mekanismista otteen, päihitin tietokonevastustajat. Lopullinen aikani ei kuitenkaan päätynyt pistelistaan. Oma aikani oli 2:17,05, mutta ykkössijalla olleen aika oli 1:28,13. Tuota en tule lähiaikoina päihittämään. Kiersin pelaamassa vielä muutamaa satunnaista pelinkonetta, kun silmiini osui eräs luotihelvettipeli. En minä sitä alkanut pelaamaan, mutta siitä tuli mieleeni yksi henkilö; Irtasu912. Näiden kuukausien aikana, se vähä aika kun hän on koneella, hän on paljastanut asuvansa samassa kaupungissa kuin minä. Hän myös kertoi harjoittelevansa pelitaitojaan läheisessä pelihallissa aina kun hänellä oli siihen aikaa ja mielenkiintoa. Se sai minut katselemaan ympärilläni olevia ihmisiä; onkohan joku heistä Irtasu912?

Olin saanut tarpeekseni pelailusta, ja minun alkoi olla jano. Lähimuistini mukaan pääoven lähettyvillä oli juoma-automaatteja, joten suuntasin sinne. Juoma-automaatti kolisi, ja nappasin kolatölkin kouraani. Katselin ympärilleni; Kaiyan pitäisi olla jossain täällä... näin hänet hieman kauempana, istuskelemassa penkillä, ja lipittämässä omaa virvoitusjuomaansa. Kävelin sinne, istahdin hänen viereensä, ja avasin oman tölkkini. Kulauksen otettuani, katsahdin Kaiyaan päin; ''No; voititko mitään?''. Kaiya oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes avasi käsilaukkunsa, ja näytti sisältöä minulle; se oli täynnä erilaisia pienpehmoleluja. Kaiya hymyili nolostuneena, kun taas itse hymyilin huvittuneena. ''...minulla on näitä jo aivan liikaa kotona. Haluatko yhden?'', hän kysyi. ''Öh, tuota, toki...'', mutisin vastaukseksi, ja aloin tutkailla laukun sisältöä. Päädyin ottamaan kämmenen kokoisen pehmokoiran, joka muistutti Dashia. Kaiya joi lopun sisällön tölkistään, ja tokaisi: ''No, eiköhän jatketa?''. Hätkähtäneenä join oman tölkkini sisällön yhdellä kertaa. Kaiya katsoi minua sekä turhautuneena, että huvittuneena; ''Ei minulla nyt noin kiire ole...''.

Olin valmiina poistumaan paikalta, kun huomasin Kaiyan katselevan jotain. Nähtävästi se oli valokuvauskoppi. ''...vai kuvia sinä haluat ottaa?'', kysyin. ''Öh? No, niin kai...'', Kaiya mutisi. Hymyilin hänelle, ja viitoin häntä seuraamaan. Jos Kaiya haluaa parit kuvat, saakoon ne. Ei siinä mitään haittaa ole. Koppeja oli monta, ja ne olivat veikeästi väritettyjä. Kävelimme vapaaseen koppiin. En ole koskaan ollut tällaisissa, mutta mekanismi näytti yksinkertaiselta. ''Nähtävästi pitää valita tilannestatus. "Yksin", "Ystävät", vaiko "Rakastajat"?'', mutisin, tuijottaen ruutua. ''...pistä vain "Ystävät", tuo jälkimmäinen kuulostaa liian nololta'', Kaiya tokaisi, hymyillen ujosti. Piip, koneesta kuului. Se antoi meille aikaa valmistautua neljään kuvaan. Itse seisoin paikoillani, ilman mitään ylimääräistä hääräilyä. Kaiya taas teki mitä erilaisimpia kasvoja ja symboleita joka kuvan kohdalla. Nähtävästi hän pitää kuvatuksi tulemisesta. Viimeisen kuvan kohdalla hän päätti halata minua, joten olin punastunut kuvassa. Kone antoi meille mahdollisuuden muokata kuvia, mutta emme viitsineet tehdä moista. Päätin tulostaa kaksi arkkia kuvia, jotka kone sylki ulos. Toisen laitoin taskuuni, toisen ojensin melko tyytyväisen näköiselle Kaiyalle. Poistuessamme kopista, varmistin ettei kukaan katsonut meitä oudosti, ja suuntasimme Arcade-hallista ulos.

Kävelimme taas, kierrellen ja katsellen ympäriinsä. Kului toiset 20 minuuttia, ja molemmat totesimme, että alkaa olla nälkä. Normaalisti olisin ehdottanut hampurilaisravintolaa, mutta tällaisissa tapauksissa pitää valita idyllisempi vaihtoehto. Niinpä valitsin ensimmäisen isomman luokan kuppilan, mikä tuli vastaan, ja astuimme sisälle. Paikalla tosiaan oli väkeä; puolet pöydistä oli jo viety. Onneksemme heti ikkunan vierestä vapautui pieni, pyöreä pöytä, jonne päätimme istuutua. Tarjoilijaneiti tuli hetken päästä luoksemme, kysyen tilaustamme. Olimme tutkailleet menua, ja itse olin tullut seuraavaan tulokseen: kahvi, voileipä, ja mustikkajäätelö. Kaiyan miettiminen kesti hieman pidempään, mutta tarjoilija näytti varsin kärsivälliseltä ja rennolta; olikohan palkankorotus tiedossa? Kaiya päätti lopulta tilata teetä, hedelmäsalaatin, ja mansikkajäätelön. Ehdin lukea pöydällä olevasta aikakausilehdestä ainoastaan yhden sivun, kun annoksemme olivat jo valmiita. Kiitettävän nopeaa palvelua, pakko myöntää. Myös ruokakaan ei ollut huonoa; kahvi oli sopivan kuumaa, ja voileipä oli tarpeeksi tuhti. Myös Kaiyan annos näytti maistuvan hänelle.

Pääruoka oli syöty, oli siis jälkiruoan vuoro. Lasiseen kulhoon oli asetettuna kolme mustikkajäätelöpalloa, ja näiden päälle oli ripoteltu vohvelikeksejä. Kaiyan annos oli samanlainen, paitsi mansikkajäätelöllä. Kaapaisin lusikalla omasta annoksestani, ja huomasin ottaa mukaan palasen vohvelikeksistä. Se oli helevetin hyvää, ja virkistävää näin kesäpäivänä. Kaiyan reaktio omaan jäätelöönsä paljasti, että hän ajatteli samoin. Olin kaapaisemassa toista lusikallista, kun Kaiya ehdotti: ''Mitä jos maistaisimme toistemme annoksia? Tuo nimittäin näyttää hyvältä''. Ummistin silmiäni miettien, kohautin olkapäitäni, ja työnsin annokseni Kaiyaan päin. Hän oli kuitenkin tunkenut oman lusikkansa naamani eteen; hänellä oli selvästi erilainen menetelmä mielessään. Katselin lusikassa olevaa, vaaleanpunaista mansikkajäätelöä hermostuneena. Tuntui kuin se katsoisi takaisin odottelevana, mutta oikeasti niin teki ainoastaan Kaiya. Nyt rauhassa; olen tehnyt saman Yuin kanssa vaahtokarkilla, joten tämän ei pitäisi olla yhtään sen kummempi. Niinpä kumarruin eteenpäin, nappasin lusikan sisällön suuhuni, ja peräännyin välittömästi. Se oli oikeastaan aika makeaa.

Nyt oli puolestaan minun vuoroni syöttää Kaiyaa. Puristin huuleni yhteen kaapiessani jäätelöäni lusikan täydeltä, ja ohjasin lusikan Kaiyan suun eteen. Lusikka oli puhdas jäätelöstä käytyään Kaiyan suussa. No, nyt oli tästä selvitty; aika viimeistellä kaksi ja kolme neljäsosaa jäätelöä. Saatuamme annokset syötyä, oli aika poistua. Päätin omaa hyvyyttäni jättää 100 jeniä tippiä, oli palvelu sen verran hyvää. Siirryimme taas kadulle, ja kiertely jatkui. Olimme kävelleet jonkin aikaa päämäärättömästi, kun huomasin, ettemme enää olleet ydinkeskustassa. Liikkeet olivat vaihtuneet epämääräisiin kerrostaloihin. Yhden talon pihassa oli poliisiauto. ''...nyt ei taideta olla kivalla alueella...'', mutisin Kaiyalle. Hän vaikutti huomanneen asian myös. ''Etsitään kohta, mistä voimme kiertää takaisin'', hän tokaisi. Olin samaa mieltä, koska kesken kaiken ympärikääntyminen olisi noloa. Mitä enemmän vietin aikaa tässä ympäristössä, sitä enemmän minua alkoi hermostuttaa. Katsahdin vasemmalla olevan kerrostalon pihalle, ja sydämeni skippasi lyönnin; siellä oli se sama pentu, joka pari kesää taaksepäin varasti pikkusiskoltani rahat, jonka seurauksena vedin häntä turpaan. Kävellessämme pihan ohi, toivoin ettei hän huomaisi minua. Älä, vain, huomaa, minua... ja sekunnin päästä hän huusi: ''Hei, pysähdy!''.

Kaiya katsoi meitä päin kävelevää, itsevarman näköistä poikaa kummastuneena. Nostin kättäni, jotta Kaiya päästäisi siitä irti, jonka jälkeen kävelin hänen eteensä; ''Pysy kauempana, tämä on henkilökohtaista''. Kaiyan kummastuneisuus muuttui pienehköksi peloksi, ja hän päätti pysyä selkäni takana. Poika oli nyt kahden metrin päässä minusta. Hänellä oli edelleen se sama vihreä-violetti-huppari, ja hän oli kasvattanut itsellensä pienen irokeesin. Tunnistaisin nuo kasvot missä vain, olinhan runnonut ne kerran. Tarrasin oikeasta kämmenselästäni kuin portsari, ja otin mahdollisimman rennon olomuodon; ''No mitä?''. ''Mitä vittua sä täällä teet!?'', poika uhosi, osoittaen minua sormellaan. Nostin kulmaani; ''Miksi niin? Kyllä täällä saa kävellä''. ''Mutta ei mun reviirillä; et varsinkaan sä'', poika jatkoi uhoamistaan. Pyöräytin silmiäni huokaisten; ''No, mitä aiot tehdä asialle?''. Poika vaihtoi sormensa nyrkkiin; ''Heitän sut väkisin täältä vaikka itkien!''. Katselin häntä vähän aikaa ilmeettömänä, kunnes nostin suunkulmaani huvittuneena, ja naksautin rystysiäni. Tämä ele sai pojan selvästi kavahtamaan, mutta hän silti yritti peitellä sitä. Katselin poikaa vakavana, ummistunein silmin; ''Antaa tulla; kokeile. Haluan nähdä sinun yrittävän''. Poika katseli minua hetken aikaa vihaisena, kunnes otti pari askelta taaksepäin; ''Tää ei jää tähän, mä lupaan!''. ''Oi, kyllä se jää; itsevarmuutesi nimittäin tippui muun paskan sekaan kuin löysä spagetti!'', huusin hänelle, mutta hän oli jo täydessä juoksussa pihojen halki.

Käännyin taas Kaiyaan päin; ''No, mennään. En halua olla täällä enää sekuntiakaan''. ''Tuota, toki...'', Kaiya mutisi, ja tarttui taas vasemmasta käsivarrestani. Nyt meillä ainakin oli syy kääntyä kesken kaiken ympäri. Kaiya pysyi hiljaa koko matkan ajan. Vasta päästyämme ydinkeskustasta takaisin koillisnaapuruston liepeille, hän avasi suunsa; ''...kuka hän oli?''. ''Kuten sanoin; se on henkilökohtaista'', tokaisin vastaukseksi. Kaiya vaikutti melko loukkaantuneelta, joten huokaisin, ja selitin tarkemmin: ''Eräs kusipääpentu vain, jolta suojelen perhettäni''. Kaiya vaikutti ymmärtävän osittain, mitä sanoin. Huokaisin uudelleen; ''Toivottavasti se ei pilannut mitään''. Kaiya oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes kääntyi minuun päin, hymyillen vienosti; ''Ei sentään. Sehän vain osoitti, että osaat pitää pintasi ilman fyysistä väkivaltaa''. Hän yritti helpottaa oloani, mutta sisimmässäni tiesin kokemuksen pelästyttäneen hänet; hänhän meinasi joutua tappelun keskelle. Aurinko oli jo laskemassa, luoden vaakasuoria varjoja, ja oranssin värimaailman. Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olimme jo aloituspisteessä; puiston luona.

''No, tässä sitä nyt ollaan...'', mutisin. ''Niin...'', Kaiya mutisi, ja päästi kädestäni irti, perääntyen askeleen verran. Laskeva aurinko paistoi hänen kasvojensa oikealle puolelle, ja kesätuuli leikki hänen hiuksillaan; kuten olen aiemmin(vitsillä) maininnut, hän on kaunis. Hän katseli minua hymyillen, kun taas itse katsoin takaisin kummastuneena. Hetken tuijoteltua toisiamme, Kaiya yskäisi nyrkkiinsä, ja alkoi puhua kypsästi; ''Sugimoto Eiji''. ''Öh, n-niin?'', vastasin hätkähtäneenä. ''Minulla on ollut tänään erittäin hauskaa, ja arvostan seuraasi. Olen kuitenkin päätynyt siihen lopputulokseen, ettet sinä ole minulle se oikea'', hän jatkoi. Yritin kuunnella häntä vakavana, mutta hänen kypsä äänensävynsä aiheutti minussa hilpeyttä. ''Siispä; nämä treffit jäävät viimeisiksemme, ja jatkamme elämää, olemalla ainoastaan ystäviä. Onko sinulla vastaan sanottavaa?'', hän kysyi. ''No, tuota... ei kai minulla ole...'', mutisin. ''Hyvä on; olemme tästä lähtien eronneet'', hän lisäsi loppuun rotevasti. Tämä sai minut naurahtamaan, ja katselin häntä hymyillen. Hän katseli takaisin tuimana. Kuitenkin, täysin yllätyksenä, Kaiya otti minua pääni takaa kiinni, painoi päätäni alemmas, ja kurottautui suudellakseen minua otsaan. Hän perääntyi nopeasti, hymyillen; ''Tiedän myös, että sinulle on jo joku muu''. En saanut sanaa suustani, ja puhekykyni palauduttua, Kaiya kipitti jo kaukana. Jäin pitelemään otsaani, hölmön oloisena.


	21. Luku 21: Syntymäpäiväjuhlat

Seuraavana aamuna matelin tuttuun tapaan kellariin, jossa minua odottivat kahden jätkän kyselevät kasvot. ''Jätkähän näyttää ihan kuolleelta, ota kahvia'', Ichiro tokaisi. ''Ah, juu...'', mutisin, kaadoin itselleni kupposen kahvia, ja istahdin sohvalle, alkaen tuijotella kattoa. Tadaaki istui toisella sohvalla. Hän katseli minua mietteliäänä, kunnes avasi suunsa: ''Missä olit eilisen iltapäivätunnit?''. Heilautin kättäni epämääräisesti; ''Tuli kiireitä''. ''Liittyvätkö ne "kiireet" tähän kuolemankaltaiseen väsymykseen mikä sinulla on nyt?'', hän kysyi. Keikuttelin päätäni, ja mutisin jotain myöntävällä äänensävyllä; eilisen jälkeen, päässäni ei pyörinyt mikään muu kuin Kaiyan otsasuudelma, ja hänen sanansa: "sinulle on jo joku muu". Mitä hän sillä meinasi? Onko joku alaluokkalainen taas iskenyt silmänsä minuun? Näiden ajatusten takia en saanut yöllä kun vain muutaman tunnin unta. Hätkähdin, kun Tadaaki laski kätensä olkapäälleni. ''Hei, jos on huolia, me kyllä kuuntelemme'', hän sanoi vakavana, ja takana seisova Ichiro nyökkäsi. Katselin heitä väsynein silmin, ja nyökkäsin hitaasti, hymyillen.

Päivän oppitunnit hurahtivat, ja havahduin, kun ympärilläni olevat oppilaat alkoivat pakkaamaan kamppeitaan, ja suuntaamaan joko kotiin tai kerhohuoneisiin. Katsahdin Tadaakia ja Ichiroa päin, jotka myös olivat tekemässä lähtöä. ''Äh, niin, minun pitää lähteä kotiin, en pääse Kahvihuoneeseen'', tokaisin heille. Ichiro vaikutti kummastuneelta, mutta Tadaaki ymmärsi tilanteen; ''Asia selvä, nähdään huomenna''. Heilautin heille kättäni, jolloin he katosivat luokasta muiden oppilaiden mukana. Tänään, lounastunnilla, minulla oli mahdollisuus viestitellä Uille, ja suunnitella syntymäpäiväjuhliani hänen kanssaan. Siis, enhän minä mitään suunnitellut; sovimme vain ajan. Sopiva aika kuitenkin vaati sen, että minun pitäisi jättää Kahvihuone väliin. Istuskelin pulpetillani, katsellen ikkunasta muutaman minuutin ajan, jolloin jäin yksin luokkaan. Tein näin aina, koska inhosin käytävillä olevaa tungosta. Aloin itsekin tekemään lähtöäni kenkälokerikoille, josta sitten suuntasin kotia kohti. Kotona minulle jäi 20 minuuttia aikaa, ennen kuin minun pitäisi alkaa suunnata kohti Hirasawan taloa. Käytin sen ajan makoilemalla sängyssä, ja pyöritellen käsissäni Kaiyalta saamaani pehmokoiraa.

Ei muuta kuin punainen huppari valkoisen t-paidan päälle, lahkeista kuluneet farkut jalkaan, mustat, likaiset skeittikengät niiden päälle, ja ovesta ulos. Asukokonaisuuteni on pysynyt samana jo monen vuoden ajan, mutta olen liian laiska rakentaakseni uutta. Katsoin harmaasta simpukkapuhelimestani roikkuvaa, sinistä lootuskukkaa. Tämä toi muistoja; ostin sen muutama vuosi sitten yläasteelta päästyäni, ja Ui oli läsnä. Aina kun katson tätä vuosien saatossa lohkeillutta ja paikoin haalistunutta kukkaa, se muistuttaa minua siitä, että on ei-sukulaisia ihmisiä jotka välittävät minusta. Jos näin ei olisi, en koskaan olisi saanut tätä. Tungin puhelimen takaisin taskuuni valon vaihduttua vihreäksi, ja jatkoin matkaani. Kävelin joen vartta pitkin, jossa myös _Kawazoi no Heiwa_ –kahvila sijaitsi. Olin opetellut tämän matkan varrella olevat asiat ulkoa; tuon yhden talon pihassa on taas tuo punainen farmari, tähän aikaan ohittamastani päiväkodista haetaan suurin osa lapsista(he silloin tällöin vilkuttavat minulle, ja vilkutan tietenkin takaisin), ja tuon aidan päällä loikoilee aina kissa, kuten nytkin.

Saavuin varmaan tuhannetta kertaa Hirasawan pihalle. Autoa ei ollut katoksessa, ja aloin kokonaan kyseenalaistamaan sen olemassaoloa; mitä jos Hirasawoilla ei ole vanhempia ollenkaan? Soitin ovikelloa, ja astuin askeleen taaksepäin. Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään, kunnes portaista alkoi kuulua kompuroivaa juoksemista. Tunnistaisin nuo askeleet missä vain. Kuten arvasinkin, oven avasi Yui; ''Terve, käy peremmälle!''. ''Kiitos, että kestätte läsnäoloani'', tokaisin vitsillä, ja kävelin eteiseen. Yui oli varsin hämmentynyt; se sai minut hymähtämään. ''Odota!'', hän huusi, juosten eteeni. ''Minä menen portaisiin ensin, ja sinä tulet perässä'', hän neuvoi. Kohautin olkapäitäni, ja tein käsketysti, eli lähdin seuraamaan Yuita portaisiin. Ylös päästyäni, käännyin olohuoneeseen päin; ''Päivää vaAAAAAA MITÄ HITTOA!?''. Ehkä hieman ylitseampuva hätkähdykseni aiheutui siitä, kun katseeni osui olohuoneen kahvipöydälle; se oli tupaten täynnä erilaisia herkkuja, ja keskellä komeili iso, violetti mustikkajuustokakku. ''Uah! Mikä sinun on?'', sohvalla istuva Jun huudahti(nähtävästi hänkin jaksoi tulla paikalle). ''Ai, sori, hämmästyin vain'', mutisin.

Ui käveli keittiöstä, esiliina yllään. Hän oli ensin hieman hämillään mekkalasta, mutta minut nähdessään hänen ilmeensä kirkastui. ''Eiji, hyvää syntymäpäivää!'', hän hihkaisi. ''Paljon onnea!'', Jun ja Yui huudahtivat perään. Viralliset syntymäpäiväni olivat jo eilen, mutta paskat siitä. Viittasin pöytää kohden kädelläni; ''Ui, teitkö... teitkö sinä nämä kaikki?''. ''Pöh, kyllä minäkin osaan leipoa!'', Jun tiuskaisi, pompaten seisomaan. Katsahdin häntä, jolloin käännyin taas Uihin päin; ''...auttoiko hän muka?''. Ui nyökkäsi hymyillen. ''Eli siis te kaksi teitte tämän kaiken? Huh...'', mutisin, katsellen pöytää pyörein silmin. Käännyin katsomaan Yuita; ''Etkö sinä aio ottaa kunniaa mistään?''. ''Eeeen, kun en loppujen lopuksi kai tehnyt mitään...'', hän mutisi, pyöritellen sormenpäitään yhteen. ''E-ei asia ollenkaan ole niin; se oli siskon idea tehdä tällainen kakku!'', Ui sanoi nopeasti, osoittaen kakkua sormellaan. Hän selvästi halusi, ettei Yuille tulisi paha mieli. Asia selvä; käännyin takaisin Yuihin päin; ''Onko Uin kertoma totta?''. Yui nyökkäsi. ''No, kiitos sinulle'', tokaisin hänelle hymyillen. Se vaikutti helpottavan sekä Yuin, että Uin oloa. Jun taasen hymyili huvittuneena taustalla.

''Ah, ai niin...!'', Jun huudahti muistettuaan jotain. Hän veti valkoisen, lyhythihaisen hupparinsa taskusta pienen samettirasian. Hän ojensi sitä minulle sohvan yli; ''...lahjasi. En ehtinyt paketoimaan''. Otin rasian käteeni, ja tutkin sitä pyöritellen; se oli harmaanvalkoinen, eikä siinä ollut mitään erikoisia kuvioita tai merkintöjä. Käänsin rasian takaisin oikeinpäin, ja avasin sen. Sisältä paljastui vihreä jalokivi, joka roikkui koruketjusta. Kivi oli noin peukaloni pään kokoinen. ''...kaulakoru...'', mutisin itsekseni, katsellen rasian sisältöä. ''Eheh; kiersin ensin peliosaston, mutten tiennyt mistä pitäisit. Kävin katselemassa myös vaatteita ja sisustuskoristeita, mutta nekään eivät tuntuneet sopivilta. Lopulta silmiini pisti tuo, kun se oli kerran näyteikkunassa. Se on opaali'', Jun selitti, hieroen niskaansa. ''...vai niin..'', mutisin, ottaen korun pois rasiasta. Se heijasti valoa kauniisti. Laitoin rasian taskuuni, ja aloin laittamaan korua kaulaani. ''Yui, autatko?'', kysyin juuri sopivasti takanani olevalta tytöltä, joka auttoi korun kiinni. ''No, miltä näytän?'', kysyin ympärillä olevilta. ''Se sopii sinulle'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen, kallistaen päätään. Hänen ilmeensä kuitenkin muuttui nopeasti järkytykseksi, ja hän laittoi kätensä suunsa eteen; ''Oi ei; minulla oli niin kiire näiden kanssa, että unohdin kokonaan hankkia sinulle lahjan!''.

En kestänyt katsella Uin pahoillaan olevaa ilmettä, joten kävelin hänen eteensä, ja laskin käteni hänen olkapäilleen; ''Kuule, tämä kaikki on jo enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Kukaan perheen ulkopuolinen ei ole koskaan järjestänyt minulle mitään juhlia, joten usko pois; tämä on paras lahja, mitä olen koskaan saanut''. Pidin katseeni hämmentyneen Uin silmissä, kunnes hänen kasvoilleen levisi hymy, jolloin hymyilin itsekin. ''Ui, aloitetaan jo~! Haluan maistaa tuota kakkua!'', Yui vinkui pöydän äärestä. ''Missä välissä sinä sinne kerkesit istumaan!?'', huudahdin kummastuneena. ''Mikäs siinä. Eiji, käy istumaan'', Ui tokaisi, viitaten pöytään päin. Istahdin vakiopaikalleni, jolloin myös Ui ja Jun valuivat pöydän ääreen. Ui leikkasi kakusta palasen, ja asetti sen lautaselleni. Yui keikkui kärsimättömänä, kun Ui leikkasi hänelle palasta. Ui asetti säännön; muut saisivat syödä vasta, kun itse olen maistanut ensin. Kaapaisin kakkupalan kärjestä palasen, ja söin. ''...ei ole myrkytettyä, joten sanoisin jopa, että hyvää'', tokaisin vitsillä. Sen seuraamana Yui kävi oman kakkupalansa kimppuun. Pöydällä oli monta kulhollista muitakin pienherkkuja, ja viisi erilaista juomavaihtoehtoa; tänään jäisi päivällinen välistä.

''Gah! En muista milloin viimeksi olisin syönyt noin paljon'', mutisin, heittäytyen selälleni lattialle makaamaan. Koko kakku oli jo syöty, ja suurin osa muistakin herkuista. ''No, ainakin näitä jää useammallekin kerralle syötäväksi'', Ui tokaisi, putsatessaan pöytää astioista. ''Hei, miten sinä kehtaat syödä noin paljon? Eikö paino huoleta?'', pöydän toisella puolella loikoileva Jun kysyi. Pudistin päätäni; ''Nääh, olen miespuolinen, katsos; paino on minulle aivan sama, kunhan se ei näy ulospäin''. ''Äh, olisipa oma elämäni noin yksinkertaista...'', Jun mutisi, ja näin pöydän alta, kuinka hän käänsi kylkeään. ''No, ei se loppujen lopuksi _kovin_ yksinkertaista ole...'', mutisin takaisin. Jun nosti päätään; ''Miten niin?''. ''No siis, esimerkiksi; pitää osata näyttää, että on sen arvoinen jätkä, ettei kannata tulla aukomaan päätään, eli pitää näyttää arvoasemansa, tai sitten ansaita se'', jaarittelin, heilutellen kättäni ilmassa. Jun naurahti selitykselleni, kun taas vähän matkan päässä makoileva Yui oli tuhannen tokkurallaan, ymmärtämättä mitään selittelyistäni. Päätin jatkaa; ''Ja sitten, voimakkuudessa vähimmäisvaatimus on nostaa oma painonsa. Se saattaa kuulostaa helpolta, mutta uskokaa; se ei ole. Minultahan se toki menee kevyesti''. Jun naurahti taas, ja Yui oli yhtä kummastunut kuin äsken.

Muuta sanottavaa en enää keksinyt, joten päätin olla hiljaa. Parvekkeen aukinaisesta lasista puhalsi raikas kesätuuli. Lattialla maatessani, jalat kahvipöydän alla, tuijotellen kattoa, pystyin rentoutumaan. Jäin siihen kuuntelemaan Uin tiskienlaittoa, ja laulukaskaiden surinaa(sekä satunnaista Yuin ja Junin ääntelyä). Kului joitain minuutteja. Jossain vaiheessa tiskien laiton ääni loppui, ja pian Ui ilmestyi takaisin, sylissään tarjotin. ''Mahtuisiko teihin enää teetä?'', hän kysyi, laskien tarjottimen pöydälle. ''...kaipa sitä'', mutisin, nostaen itseni takaisin istumaan. Yui teki samoin, mutta Jun jäi lattialle makoilemaan; ''Kiitos ei, jätän välistä''. Katsahdin hänen laiskana makoilevaa kehoansa huvittuneena, ja siemaisin teetäni. Ui istuutui myös pöytään, minua vastapäätä. Olen kuullut eleganteista ja idyllisistä teehetkistä, onkohan tämä sellainen...? Nääh, ei; tämä on ennemminkin "tuttavien keskeinen teehetki". Tuttavuudesta puheen ollen, ihan yllätyksekseni, Yui hyökkäsi vasemmalta päin, ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Teeni oli lähellä läikkyä. ''H-hei, mitä ihmettä!?'', huudahdin hätkähtäneenä äkillisestä lähestymisestä. ''Hah, olin oikeassa; olet mukavan iso halaamiseen!'', Yui hihkaisi. ''M-mitä meinaat?'', kysyin kummastuneena. ''No siis; sinussa on paljon tilaa, mistä ottaa kiinni'', Yui selitti hymyillen. ''...olen sinua vain päätä pidempi...'', mutisin.

Yui päästi minusta äkillisesti irti, ja kääntyi Uihin päin; ''Ui, minähän sanoin!''. Ui hymyili Yuille vastaukseksi. Hetkinen; mitä hän on muka sanonut Uille? Oli miten oli, asiaa ei voinut kuitata näin; puristin huuleni yhteen, ja hivuttauduin Yuin taakse, alkaen halata _häntä_ , kietoen molemmat käteni hänen ympärilleen. ''No, onko kiva tulla yllätyksellä halatuksi?'', kysyin häneltä. En tiedä itsekään, mitä olin tekemässä. ''...Ooooooh...~'', Yui mumisi, silmät ummessa, mieltynyt ilme kasvoillaan. ''H-hei, mikä on?'', kysyin häneltä kummastuneena. Yuilla oli selvästi mielihyvä päällä. Hän avasi silmänsä, ja kääntyi Uihin päin; ''Ui, Eiji on hyvä halaaja!''. Tämän seurauksena päästin Yuista irti, ja heittäydyin taaksepäin; ''M-mitä sinä oikein selität!?''. ''Hänen siskonsa kertoi samaa'', Ui tokaisi hymyillen. No mitä siskoni on taasen sanonut!? Oli miten oli, olin saattanut itseni ojasta allikkoon; ''Hei, hei! Tein sen vitsillä, okei!?''.

''Älä yritä kieltää tekojasi!'', pöydän toisella puolella istuva Jun livautti. ''Sinä siellä hiljaa!'', huusin, osoittaen Junia sormellani. Jun nosti kätensä koomisesti pystyyn; ''Uuh, tai mitä? Halaat minuakin?''. ''No vaikka niin, jos se hiljentää sinut!'', tiuskaisin. No joo, myönnetään; suutuin leikistä, mutta kyllä heidänkin hommansa meni överiksi. ''N-no niin, rauhoitutaanpas nyt...'', Ui tokaisi, hymyillen hermostuneesti. Tämän toimesta sanaharkka keskeytyi; Jun virnuili minulle omahyväisesti, kun taas itse tuijotin häntä tuimasti silmäkulmastani. Käänsin katseeni Uihin päin, joka yllätyksekseni katseli minua mietteliäänä; hänellä oli sellainen koiranpentuilme. ''...mitä?'', kysyin kummastuneena. ''...nousisitko ylös?'', Ui kysyi, pitäen edelleen saman ilmeen. ''Öh? Tuota, toki...'', mutisin, ja autoin itseni seisomaan. Päästessäni ylös, venyttelin polvitaipeitani ja pyörittelin olkapäitäni, nämä kun olivat jumissa. Käänsin katseeni Uita kohti, joka edelleen tuijotteli minua mietteliäänä. Mitäköhän hänellä oli mielessään...? Se tuli äkkiä selväksi; Ui levitti kätensä, ja heittäytyi minua päin. Hän kääri kätensä selkäni taakse, ja painoi päänsä rintakehääni vasten. ''H-hei...!?'', huudahdin hätkähtäneenä, heittäen käteni sivuille.

Ui halasi minua tiukasti, luultavasti saadakseen tuntuman tai jotain. Mitä vittua minä oikein selitän? Katselin ympärilleni, kuin etsien apua. Hölmösti hymyilevästä Yuista ja silmät pyöreänä tuijottavasta Junista ei ollut avuksi. Katsahdin taas alaspäin, Uita kohti. ''...t-tuota...'', änkytin hermostuneena. Ui nosti päätään, jolloin vedin omaani taemmas. ''Voisitko halata minua kuin siskoasi?'', hän kysyi hymyillen. No mitä vittua _nyt_ taasen tapahtuu!? ''A... tota...'', änkytin, hankkien itselleni lisäaikaa miettimiseen; Ui on ystäväni. Eihän ystävien halaamisessa mitään väärää ole, eihän? Siis, enhän minä todellakaan tällaista tekisi Tadaakin ja Ichiron kanssa, mutta he ovatkin äijiä, ja Ui on tyttö; kaksi eri asiaa. En ole asiantuntia, mutta saattaapi olla, ettei naispuolisen ystävän halaamisessa ole mitään väärää. Eli siis pitäisi halata kuin siskoani... suljin silmäni, ja annoin mielikuvitukseni ottaa vallan; Ui oli suunnilleen siskoni kokoinen, ja hänen halausotteensa oli sinne päin. Jos pitäisin silmäni kiinni, voisin pysyä siinä aatteessa, että olisin halaamassa omaa, rakasta pikkusiskoani.

Niinpä siis; silmät ummessa, huulet puristuksissa, kiedoin vasemman käteni Uin olkavarren yli hänen selkänsä taakse. Oikean käteni livautin hänen kainalonsa alta, ja laskin kämmeneni hänen päänsä takaosan päälle. Otan tällaisen halausotteen siskostani, kun häntä pitää lohduttaa...muuten en oikein halaile häntä. Rutistin Uita, laskien otsani hänen päänsä päälle. Hänen hiustensa tuoksu toi mieleen metsälammen. Hänen lämpönsä säteili vaatteideni lävitse, ja levisi kehooni. Normaalisti minun tulisi kuuma, mutta tämä lämpö ei sellaista epämukavuuden tunnetta luo. Pystyin myös tuntemaan Uin lämpimän hengityksen oikean hihani läpi...hetkinen vittu, kauankos tässä ollaan oltu; kymmenen sekuntia, vaiko kokonainen minuutti? Oli miten oli, nyt aivojeni järkevä puoli alkoi toimia. Avasin silmäni, ja huomasin tuijottelevani Uin päälakea. Päästin hänestä irti, jolloin hän teki samoin, ja astuimme molemmat askeleen kauemmas toisistamme. Ui näytti yhtä nolostuneelta kuin minä, mutta oli enemmän punastunut. Katselin taas ympärilleni; nyt Yui sekä Jun molemmat tuijottivat silmät pyöreinä. ''Tuo... oli jo aika intensiivistä...'', Jun mutisi.

Yui näytti saavan idean, ja kääntyi Juniin päin; ''Hei, mikset sinäkin kokeilisi?''. ''Että mitä!?'', minä ja Jun karjaisimme yhteen ääneen Yuille, joka kaatui selälleen äänivallin johdosta. ''M-minäkö halaisin Eijiä? En todellakaan!'', Jun tiuskaisi, ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Naurahdin hänen jääräpäisyydellensä, mutta jokin tuossa päättäväisyydessä satutti minua; olenko oikeasti noin epämiellyttävä henkilö? ''No älä nyt viitsi'', tokaisin vakavana. ''M-mitä? Oletko sinäkin myöntyväinen asian suhteen?'', Jun kysyi hämmentyneenä. Kohautin olkapäitäni, jolloin Jun käänsi päänsä punastuen poispäin; ''K-kuten sanoin, en halaa sinua!''. Mietin päässäni vähän aikaa, jolloin nostin oikeaa kättäni; ''...edes käsivartta?''. Jun katseli minua kummastuneena, ja kääntyi vierelläni olevaa tyttöä kohti; ''Ui, sano sinä nyt edes jotain!''. Ui löi kätensä yhteen, ja hihkaisi: ''Kokeile ihmeessä!''. ''H-häh!? Mutta...!'', Jun änkytti. Hän katsoi taas minuun päin, jolloin heilutin oikeaa kättäni vaakasuunnassa. ''...h-hyvä on, mutta älkää käsittäkö väärin...'', Jun mutisi, nousi seisomaan, ja käveli pöydän ympäri luokseni.

''...yyh, tämä on niin noloa...'', Jun marisi, ja tarttui oikeasta käsivarrestani molemmin käsin, painaen käteni kehoansa vasten. Hän halasi kättäni muutaman sekunnin, kunnes vetäytyi pois. ''Noin, eihän se ollut niin kamalaa?'', Ui kysyi. ''Oli se, enkä takuulla tee sitä uudelleen!'', Jun tiuskaisi. Normaalisti olisin naurahtanut, mutta nyt, jostain syystä, jäin vain katselemaan Junia, kasvot ilmeettöminä; mikä minussa on muka niin inhottavaa, että tuttavallinenkin halaus olisi liikaa? Vai kokeeko hän koko tilanteen nöyryyttävänä? Miten? Kyllähän muut tekivät samoin. Siis, en todellakaan ole ketään pakottamassa halaamaan minua, en tietenkään. Haluan vain syyn sille, miksei joku läheinen ystävä tekisi niin. Ja jos hän vain inhoaisi minuun koskemista, voisi hän sanoa sen suoraan. Mietteeni karkasivat aivan vääriin suuntiin, mutten jaksanut huomata sitä; pidin vain sieluttomat silmäni Junissa, samalla kun itselleni kyhäämät kysymykset kiertelivät päässäni. ''...öh, Eiji? Huhuu?'', Jun huhuili, heilutellen kättään silmieni edessä. Sain jotenkin katseeni pysymään tyhjyydessä, enkä kiinnittänyt ollenkaan huomiota hänen käteensä. Mitä jos vain pysyisin näin, mitäköhän sitten kävisi? Hahaa, olen masteroinut ajattelun; olen nyt täysin ajatuksissani! Nyt heidän on vain keksittävä, miten peittoavat sen!

Ajatukseni yli kuulin vain vaimennettua muminaa, joka taisi olla Uin ja Junin keskustelua. En voinut siirtää katsettani(jotta homma ei menisi pilalle), mutta pystyin silti sivusilmälläni näkemään Junin huolestuneet kasvot. Jun käveli suoraan eteeni, ja ravisteli minua olkapäästä. Ylävartaloni heilui hieman, mutta lasittunut katseeni ei. Ajattelin Junin laskevan irti olkapäästäni, mutta sen sijaan hän tarttuikin toisesta, ja hyppäsi minuun kiinni. Halaus tuli täysin yllätyksenä, jonka vuoksi kaaduin selälleni lattialle. Pääni oli lähellä kopsahtaa lattiaan. Kaatumisen ohessa ajatukseni kaikkosivat, ja olin taas todellisuudessa; pystyin taas tekemään ilmeitä, pystyin kuulemaan, ja pystyin katselemaan ympärilleni. Niin; ensimmäiseksi katsoin, mitä vartaloni päällä makoili; Jun. Hän oli käärinyt kätensä kaulani ympärille, ja hänen otteensa oli kiristynyt kaatumisen ohessa. ''...mitä sinä teet?'', kysyin mutisten. ''Herätän sinua todellisuuteen, törppö!'', Jun tiuskaisi, nousi kehoni päälle istumaan, ja iski minua kämmenkulmallansa otsaan. Lopulta hän nousi pois päältäni, jolloin itse pääsin taas seisomaan.

''Eiji, oletko kunnossa?'', Ui kysyi hätääntyneenä. Nyökkäsin hitaasti, hieroen osuman saanutta otsaani. ''...mikä sinun äsken oli? Olit kuin lamaantunut...'', Ui sanoi. Pitäisikö minun kertoa... nääh, ei hän uskoisi, ja vaikka uskoisi, selittämiseen menisi aivan liian kauan. Ja jos se ei tullut selville; minusta tuli ajattelun mestari; pystyn keskittymään ajatteluuni erittäin tarkasti. Olo oli kuin olisin seissyt jossain pimeässä komentohuoneessa, jonka isolla ruudulla näkyy himmeä näkökenttäni, ja kaikki pikkunäytöt käyvät läpi ajatuksiani. Olen aina kuvitellut aivoni sellaisiksi, mutta tällä kertaa pääsin itse sisälle. Melko siistiä. ''...ei mitään vakavaa'', tokaisin Uille hymyillen. Muuten; mitä vanhemmalla Hirasawalla on sanottavana? Käännyin katsomaan Yuita, joka keikkui hymyillen; ''Oli minun ideani herättää sinut halauksella''. ''Ai halausko se oli? Muistutti ennemminkin jotain kuristusotetta'', livautin hymyillen, kääntyen Juniin päin. ''No sitä minä yritinkin, jotta oppisit olla jättämättä minut huomiotta'', Jun livautti takaisin. Asiat olivat taas raiteillaan, joten pystyin palata pöydän ääreen juomaan teeni loppuun. Siemaillessani teetäni, katselin ympärille; nämä ovat kyllä olleet parhaimmat (myöhäiset)syntymäpäiväni ikinä.


	22. Luku 22: Kesätyöt

Tiedättekö mitä rakastan? Kirkkaita tähtitaivaita. Ne pistävät miettimään olemassaoloa. Ei; ne saavat sinut _unohtamaan_ koko olemassaolon. Loputtomasti valkoisia valoja mustalla kankaalla; sitä voisi katsella loputtomiin... mutta hetkinen; tämä taivas vilisi yläpuolellani. Ei, odotas; se vilisi _edessäni_. Minä putosin – avaruudessa. Yläpuolellani näkyi samaa kuin alapuolellani; tähtitaivasta. Jostain kumman syystä en tuntenut tuulta, eivätkä vaatteeni tai hiukseni huojuneet, kuten pudotessa piti. Tähden himmenivät olemattomiin, ja huomasin, etten enää pudonnut. Tunsin halkojeni alla pimeän "maan", jonka päällä seisoin. Kaikkialla oli mustaa, mutta kykenin silti näkemään itseni kokonaan. Katselin ympärilleni, olettaen näkeväni jotain. En tietenkään nähnyt. Katsoin ylös, tulosuuntaani, eikä sielläkään ollut mitään muuta kuin pimeää tyhjyyttä. Mutta katsoessani _alas_ , kykenin näkemään jotain; keltaista valoa. Se näytti kajastavan "maan" sisältä. Miten minä tuonne pääsisin. Ottaessani askeleen, huomasin pystyväni kävellä maan läpi, aivan kuin jokainen askeleeni kaivertaisi siihen portaan. Aloin kulkemaan tietäni kohti valoa.

Pääsin pisteeseen, jossa askeleeni eivät enää luoneet portaita, joten jatkoin normaalisti kävellen. Valo oli nyt suoraan edessäni, jolloin huomasin kyseessä olevan rykelmä monia eri keltaisia valoja. Ne olivat tyhjyydessä leijuvia valopalloja, kaikki samankokoisia. Tuntuu, kuin olisin nähnyt ne aiemmin. Huomasin myös yhden seikan; ne olivat asettautuneet piiriin. Piirin keskellä näin yhden valon lisää, mutta se oli erilainen; _vihreä_. Se kiersi omaa, rauhallista kehäänsä. Näkymä toi mieleeni jonkinlaisen atomien reaktion keskenään. Huomasin kuitenkin, kuinka keltaiset valot alkoivat lähestyä vihreää valoa, jolloin piirin halkaisija pieneni, ja vihreän valon pyörimä kehä samaten. Ne lähestyivät tasaisesti, kunnes ne olivat rinnakkain, eikä vihreä valo voinut enää pyöriä. Huomasin myös yhden seikan; vihreä valo alkoi haihtua sivuilta päin olemattomiin. Keltaiset valot selvästi tekivät sille jotain – koskematta siihen. En kestänyt katsella enää, joten otin pari juoksuaskelta, ja aloin huitoa käsilläni. Keltaiset valot lopettivat välittömästi hommansa, ja pinkaisivat jokainen eri suuntiin, kadoten tyhjyyteen. Vihreä valo palautui takaisin voimiinsa, ja alkoi itsekin tehdä pakoa. Halusin jostain syystä ottaa sen kiinni, mutta se osoittautuikin liian nopeaksi. Turha vaiva. Katselin vihreän valon leijumista kohti mustaa tyhjyyttä. Musta kuitenkin muuttui valkoiseksi.

''...mmmh...'', mutisin unisena; untako se vain oli? Avatessa silmäni, näin huoneeni katon, ja potkaisin peiton pois päältäni. Kesäloma oli alkanut, jonka takia sain nukuttua näin hyvin. Kykenen heräämään luonnollisesti ainoastaan lomien aikana. Tuijottelin huonettani muutaman minuutin ajan koomassa, kunnes nostin itseni istumaan sänkyni reunalle, ja sivalsin vastaleikattuja hiuksiani. Pari päivää sitten pyysin äidiltäni, josko hän voisi lyhentää tukkaani hienomman näköiseksi, minulla kun alkaa tänään kesätyöt (luultavasti)hienostuneessa residenssissä. Hiukseni ovat nyt sen verran lyhyet, että ne menevät vain juuri ja juuri silmille. Venyttelin raajojani, ja hyppäsin seisomaan. Kävelin tietokonepöydälleni, ja katsoin sen päälle riisumaa rannekelloani; olin herännyt vartin ennen itse asettamaani herätystä. Hymähdin huvittuneena, puin rannekellon käteeni, ja asetin hälytyksen pois kännykästäni. Katsahdin vaatekaappiini, etsien jotain hienompaa päällepantavaa. Mikään ei kuitenkaan miellyttänyt silmiäni, joten nappasin vanhat ryysyni tuolin selkänojalta, ja painelin alakertaan.

Hyppelehtiessäni portaiden askelmia alas, kohti kutsuvaa kahvin tuoksua, huomasin kaiteiden välistä siskoni istuskelemassa olohuoneessa, kahvipöydän ääressä. Hän kuuli askeleeni, ja kääntyi minuun päin; ''Ai, huomenta, isoveli''. ''Huomenia...'', mutisin vastaukseksi. ''Huomenta, Eiji'', Ui sanoi hymyillen. ''Huomenta sinullekin'', tokaisin vastaukseksi, ja kävelin keittiöön...hetkinen... Otin pari askelta taaksepäin, ja katsahdin uudestaan olohuoneeseen. Se toden totta oli Ui joka istuskeli siskoni kanssa pöydän ääressä. ''...Ui?'', kysyin hämmentyneenä. Ui katseli minua kyselevänä. ''...mitä teet täällä?'', kysyin. ''Päätin kutsua hänet käymään'', siskoni tokaisi vastaukseksi. Hän vielä lisäsi: ''Keitin sinulle myös kahvin valmiiksi. Ajoitus oli helppo hoitaa, sinä kun lomilla nukut 8 ja puoli tuntia''. Missä välissä hän on moisen faktan omaksunut? ''...vai sellaista...'', mutisin, edelleen hieman unisena, ja kävelin toistamiseen keittiöön. Kaadoin itselleni kupposen kahvia, ja päätin liittyä tyttöjen seuraan, olohuoneen pöydän ääreen. Lattialle istahtaessani katsahdin takapihan liukuoven suuntaan, jossa (oletuksieni mukaisesti)makoili Dash, loikoillen auringonvalossa. Kyllä tuon koiran kelpaa.

Hörpin kahviani, samalla kun siskoni ja Ui joivat jääteetä. Oli rauhallista. Vanhempiani ei näkynyt, mutta tiesin tasan tarkkaan, missä kukin oli; äiti oli lähtenyt varhain toimistolle töihin, ja isä oli nukkumassa, hänellä kun on usein yövuoroja. ''Ah, olet näköjään leikkauttanut hiuksesi. Tuo näyttää hyvältä'', Ui tokaisi, täyttääkseen hiljaisuuden. ''Niin, noh, oli jo aikakin luopua siitä muodottomasta heviletistä...'', sanoin vastaukseksi. ''Pfft, älä valehtele'', siskoni livautti, ja hänen naamalleen levisi pienesti vahingoniloinen hymy. ''Leikkasit hiuksesi ihan vain sen takia, ettet antaisi huonoa kuvaa työpaikallasi. Toissapäivänä mietit asiaa hartaasti ainakin puoli tuntia'', hän selitti. ''No, tuota, niin se kai on'', tokaisin, hymyillen hermostuneesti. ''...mitä tarkoitat "työpaikalla"?'', Ui kysyi. ''Pitkä tarina, mutta lyhyesti kerrottuna; minulla alkaa tänään kesätyöt'', tokaisin, ja hörppäsin kahviani. ''A-ai?'', Ui kysyi hämmentyneenä. Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen hänen suunsa levisi pieneen hymyyn; ''...ja sinä kun sanoit, ettei sinulla ole tulevaisuudensuunnitelmia''. Olin melko kummastunut; ''Ei minulla olekaan, teen tämän vain ylimääräisen rahan takia''. ''No on sekin jotain; monet eivät tee sitäkään'', Ui tokaisi.

Pienehkön rupattelun lomassa sain kahvini juotua loppuun, ja katsahdin kelloani; ''No, kaipa on paras mennä''. ''Mutta, et ole syönyt aamupalaa'', siskoni tokaisi perääni kävellessäni keittiöön. Katsahdin jääkaappiin; eiliseltä jäänyt pizzasiivu kelpaa vallan mainiosti. ''Älä siitä huoli'', huudahdin siskolleni, ja kävelin eteiseen, istahtaen sen kynnykselle. Laitoin pizzan suuhuni, ja puin kengät jalkaani. ''Hyvää työpäivää!'', Ui huusi olohuoneesta. ''Kiitos, hei!'', huusin itse takaisin, ja astuin terassilleni, josta hyppäsin pihakivetykselle. Mutustelin pizzapalan hetkessä loppuun päästessäni risteyksen kohdalle, josta jatkoin suoraan eteenpäin. Saamieni reittiohjeiden mukaan Kotobukin talo sijaitsi kävelymatkan päässä omastani, itään päin. Isäni mukaan se oli rikkaiden aluetta, ja netistä kaivamani katukuvat varmistivat väitteen. Kävellessäni kesäauringon lämmittämää tienreunaa pitkin, huomasin, kuinka talot suurenivat mitä kauemmas itään kuljin. Pysähdyin jopa katsomaan erään talon kaunista puutarhaa. Kyllä tämä selvästi erosi meidän naapurustostamme, sen voin sanoa.

Talo sijaitsi aivan kadun perällä, pienen ylämäen juurella. Laitoin kädet hupparini taskuihin, ja tutkailin ympäristöä kävellessäni. Eräällä pihalla näin pienen lapsijoukon; jollain oli kai synttärit. Lapset olivat luultavammin ala-astelaisia, ja kaikki olivat hienosti pukeutuneita, aivan kuten rikkaalta alueelta voi olettaa. Olen saanut sellaisen muistikuvan, jossa lapsien syntymäpäivillä leikittäisiin ja riehuttaisiin kunnolla, mutta nämä lapset istuskelivat kiltisti nurmelle asetetun pöydän ääressä, luultavasti odottelemassa herkkuja. Yksi heistä huomasi minut kävelemässä etupihan aitaa vasten, ja niinpä loputkin mukulat päättivät tuijottaa minua ajankuluksi. Olenko oikeasti _noin_ kumman näköinen...? Pikakävelin itseni taakse katsomatta pois paikalta, ja huomasin edessäni olevan, loivan ylämäen. Vielä tuo pitäisi kävellä, sitten etuovelle rikkomaan ovea, jonka jälkeen työt alkavat. Matka ei oikeastaan ole kauhean pitkä; ehkä noin 10 minuuttia, jos tuntee oikopolut. Vatsanpohjassa alkoi kihelmöidä, kun otin ensimmäiset askeleeni ylämäkeä pitkin. Mäen ohessa olevien puiden välistä alkoi pilkottaa tummanpunainen kattolaatoitus, jolloin päätin pitää katseeni maassa, ja katsoa taloon päin vasta kun ylämäki on ohi.

Tunsin tien tasautuneen, mutta päätin vielä kävellä muutaman askeleen verran. Vasemmalla puolellani oli pienehkö, mäen varrella oleva niitty, jonka alapuolella oli naapurustoa. Metsikköä oli näkyvissä joka suunnassa. Halusin vain jäädä katselemaan eteeni avautuvaa maisemaa, jäädä haistelemaan kesäntuulta, ja tuntea sen mukana tuoman lämmön. Minun kuitenkin piti kuitenkin kohdata se, mihin olin hankkinut itseni. Niinpä käännyin kantapäälläni ympäri, ja eteeni avautui koko kyhäelmä; kuten aiemmin huomasin, talon kattopaneelit olivat tummanpunaisia. Itse talo oli helvetin iso, kaksikerroksinen, beigenvärinen laatikko. Ainakin 4 kertaa omaa taloani isompi. Kattopaneeleiden seasta erottui jokin, joka muistutti ikkunaa; onko siellä _ullakkokin_? Talon julkisivu oli mukavasti symmetrinen, ja valkopielisiä ikkunoita oli tasaisesti vierekkäin. Myös talon etupiha oli näyttävä; pihatie muodosti kaaren, jonka huippu oli etuoven luona(eli siis ∩-merkin tapainen). Kaksiovinen autotalli oli erillinen rakennelma, joka sijaitsi pihatien vasemmalla puolella. Joka puolella oli vihreää; pensaita, kukkia, pikkuisia puita... Itse piha oli ympäröity n. kaksimetrisellä metalliaidalla, jonka yläosat olivat kaarevia...mieleni teki palata kotiin ja vaihtaa ryysyni.

No niin, eli siis etuovelle pitäisi kehdata kävellä... Ylitin kadun, ja huomasin ensimmäisen esteeni; pihateiden edessä oli metalliset portit. No, ei mahda mitään, palataan kotiin eikä yritetä enää uudelleen. Tai niin minä ainakin ajattelin, kunnes huomasin portin vieressä olevan ovipuhelimen. Hetkeäkään miettimättä painoin siinä olevaa summeria sekunnin ajan, jonka jälkeiset sekunnit tuntuivat ikuisuudelta. Pienestä kaiuttimesta kuului kohinaa, ja tuttu ääni vastasi: '' **Niin?** ''. ''Öh, tuota, olen Sugimoto. Minulla on kesätyöt täällä'', tokaisin hermostuneena. '' **Olenkin jo odotellut sinua. Käy peremmälle, niin tulen sinua vastaan** '', ääni sanoi, ja kuulin heti mekaanista surinaa, kun suuri portti alkoi tasaisesti mutta nopeasti liukua sivulle. ''...aha...'', mutisin itsekseni yllättyneenä, ja kävelin portista peremmälle. Heti ensimmäisenä silmääni pisti pensasta tasoittamassa oleva miespuutarhuri. Hän hätkähti portin äänen kuullessaan, ja huomasi minut. En keksinyt muuta, joten nyökkäsin päätäni tervehdykseksi. Puutarhuri vilkutti epävarmana omaa kättään, ja jatkoi puuhiaan. Huomasin edelleen käveleväni kädet hupparini taskuissa; ei kovin idyllistä.

Etuoven edessä oli pieni, tiiliskivistä rakennettu terassia muistuttava homma, jonka eteen jäin odottelemaan. Edessäni oli suuri, ruskeasta puusta valmistettu pariovi, jonka reunukset sekä kahva olivat hohtavia(saattoivat olla kultaakin, en olisi yllättynyt). Ovet aukesivat, ja edessäni seisoi uusi esimieheni Saitoo. Hänen vaatetuksensa oli samanlainen kuin viimeksi tavatessamme; valkoinen kauluspaita, jonka päällä musta neule. Nyt hänellä oli kylläkin myös yllään musta jakku, aivan kuin hovimestareilla yleensä on. ''Ja juuri ajallaan, oivallista. Seuratkaa minua, niin esittelen paikat ja työnkuvanne, älkää vaivautuko riisumaan kenkiänne'', Saitoo tokaisi, ja viittoi minua seuraamaan häntä sisälle. Vilkaisin pikaisesti ympärilleni, ja huomatessani ovenkulmassa sijaitsevan valvontakameran, nielaisin ja astelin sisälle. Eteinen oli kaksikerroksinen, eli katto oli hurjan korkealla. Kuten ulkopuolenkin, myös sisäpuolen värimaailma koostui beigestä ja valkoisesta. Lattia näytti puulta, mutta tuntui marmorilta. Olisikohan se kiillotettua puuta, vaiko laatoitettua marmoria? Edessäni olivat kahdet portaat, jotka kaartuivat 90-asteen kulmassa, ja päättyivät yläpuolellani sijaitsevalle parvelle, joka oli osa talon toista kerrosta. Portaiden välissä oli lasinen pariovi takapihalle, ja molemmilla puolillani oli oviaukot talon siipiin. Tulen tarvitsemaan kartan tämän kanssa.

Ensimmäiseksi Saitoo johdatti minut vasemmasta oviaukosta talon ruokailutilaan. Keskelle tummaa puulattiaa oli asetettu iso, punainen matto, jonka päällä oli järkyttävän pitkä pöytä, jonka ympärillä oli pikaisen laskelmani mukaan 12 tuolia. Jatkoimme ruokailutilan läpi suoraan, jolloin päädyimme melko metallisen ja lasisen näköiseen keittiöön. Siellä oli kaksi uunia, joista yhden hellan ääressä ahersi mustatukkainen, vanhahko mieshenkilö, jolla oli yllään kokin asu. Hän vaikutti eurooppalaiselta. ''Tässä on pääkokkimme, Provenza. Hän on italialainen, mutta osaa sujuvasti japania'', Saitoo selitti, ja kääntyi puoleeni; ''Teiltä ei taida onnistua ruoanlaitto, vai miten on?''. ''Öh, kyllä minä jotain lounaan tapaista osaan tehdä, mutta en mitään tämän tasoista'', vastasin epäröiden. Saitoo hymyili pienesti; ''Niinpä tietenkin. Työkuvaanne keittiössä kuuluu tiskien laitto, pöydän kattaus lounasaikaan, sekä siivoaminen. Emme kuitenkaan laita teitä tekemään kaikkea yksin, joten teidän ei joka hetkeen tarvitse hoitaa näitä askareita''. ''Asia selvä'', tokaisin vastaukseksi. Olimme juuri poistumassa keittiöstä, kun Saitoo muisti jotain, ja sanoi: ''Ai niin; osallistut lounaalle muun talon väen seurassa, jos se sopii''. ''En näe ongelmaa asian suhteen, tokaisin, kohauttaen olkapäitäni. Saitoo nyökkäsi; ''Oivallista. Seuraavaksi menemme oikeaan siipeen''.

Oikean siiven ensimmäinen huone oli jokin, joka muistutti sekä olohuonetta, rantamökkiä, että hengailutilaa; huoneen perälle oli asetettuna neljä mustaa sohvaa rinkiin, ja niiden keskellä oli kahvipöytä. Sohvia vastapäätä, eli hieman edessämme, oli iso, musta piano. Seinien edessä oli lukuisia vitriinejä, täynnä mitäkin valokuvia, patsaita, ja palkintoja. Seinillä roikkui kaiken maailman maalauksia, ja yhtä seinää koristi iso, tiiliskivistä rakennettu takka. ''Tässä on talon olohuone, jossa Kotobukit sekä heidän vieraansa viettävät aikaa. Työnkuvaanne täällä kuuluu perussiivous, sekä juomien tarjoilu. Aina lounaan jälkeen saatte puoli tuntia vapaa-aikaa, jonka saatte viettää talossa ja sen ympäristössä, mutta suosittelen itse tätä samaista huonetta'', Saitoo selitti. Jatkoimme oikean siiven perälle, joka oli hieman pimeämpi paikka. ''Tässä on talon, miten sen nyt sanoisi, "multavarasto", eli siis sivuovi, ja sen eteinen. Tätä käyttävät pääasiassa työntekijät. Jos kenkäsi koskaan likaantuvat ulkona, käytä tätä ovea, ja puhdista kenkäsi täällä. Alakerran käymälä sijaitsee tämän huoneen perällä'', Saitoo neuvoi, ja osoitti kädellään vasemmalle, oven suuntaan. Vai että multavarasto; muistuttaa lähinnä omaa eteistäni. Huoneen hyllyille oli tosin säilöttynä kukkaruukkuja, multasäkkejä, ja työkaluja. Myös etuoven edessä oleva alue oli melko multainen, luultavasi puutarhurien vuoksi.

Seuraavaksi palasimme takaisin aulaan, ja kävelimme valkoiset portaat ylös, jolloin olimme äsken näkemälläni parvella. Siitä haarautui jälleen kaksi oviaukkoa. Ensimmäiseksi kuljimme vasemmalle, josta päädyimme käytävään, jonka molemmin puolin oli kolme ovea. ''Täällä sijaitsevat herra ja rouva Kotobukin makuuhuone, sekä perheen tyttären makuuhuone. Tuossa on ovi herra Kotobukin työhuoneeseen, ja tuossa sijaitsee kaksi vierashuonetta. Ja tuo, ensimmäinen ovi oikealla, on sekä käymälä, että kylpyhuone. Välttäkää sen käyttämistä, sillä se on pääasiassa tarkoitettu perheen jäsenille. Näihin makuuhuoneisiin saatte tulla vain ja ainoastaan, jos teitä pyydetään, onko selvä?'', Saitoo kysyi, katsoen minua. ''Ehdottomasti juu'', vastasin sukkelaan. Hän puhui jotain tyttärestä; olinkin näkevinäni olohuoneen vitriinien valokuvissa kolme henkilöä. Minkäköhän lainen tämä tytär on? ''Oivallista, jatketaan'', Saitoo tokaisi nyökäten. Kävelimme parven läpi oikean siiven yläkertaan, jossa oli toiset kuusi ovea. Yksi niistä oli pariovi, jonka Saitoo aukaisi; ''Tässä on talon kirjasto. Jos mielenne tekee lukea, saatte vapaa-aikananne tulla tänne''. Keskellä huonetta oli yksi lukupöytä, jonka ympärillä oli istumatyynyjä. Seinät oli peitetty kattoon asti ulottuvilla kirjahyllyillä, ja huoneen perällä oli kaksi ikkunaa valaisemassa huonetta. Tätä pitää tarkastella myöhemmin.

Saitoo sulki kirjaston ovet, ja jatkoi ohjeistustaan; ''Tuossa sijaitsee yleinen kylpyhuone, jota saatte käyttää vapaasti. Kylpyä saatte käyttää ainoastaan perheenjäsenen luvalla, ja hyvällä syyllä, esimerkiksi jos olette pahasti likaantuneet''. Nyökkäilin ymmärryksen merkiksi, jolloin siirryimme seuraavaan oveen; ''Täällä sijaitsee kodinhoitohuone, jossa laitetaan pyykki. Osaattehan käyttää pyykkikonetta?''. Nyökkäsi, ja Saitoo jatkoi: ''Työnkuvaanne täällä kuuluu pyykkikoneen täyttäminen sekä tyhjentäminen. Herra Kotobuki suosii ekologiaa, joten pyykit kuivatetaan ulkona olevalla pyykkinarulla aina kuin mahdollista. Täältä myös löytyvät tarvittavat siivousvälineet, jos yläkerrassa sattuu sotku''. Saitoo teki pikaisen viittauksen jäljellä oleviin oviin; ''Nämä huoneet ovat minun ja perheenjäsenieni huoneet, me kun olemme Kotobukin palvelijoita. Näihin astumiseen tarvitaan joko perheen jäsenen, tai huoneen omistajan lupa''. Nyökkäsin, ja aloin saman tien miettimään; perheellä on varaa asuttaa jopa tarjoilijansa samassa rakennuksessa, huhhuh...

''Seuraavaksi esittelen pihan'', Saitoo tokaisi, ja olimme juuri tekemässä lähtöä takaisin parvelle, kun yksi palvelijaperheen ovista avautui. Sieltä astui esiin vaaleahiuksinen tyttö, jolla oli yllään sisäkön asu(ei sellainen pornohtava, vaan ihan normaali). Hän oli luultavasti yläasteikäinen. Hän hätkähti nähdessään minut. Saitoo kääntyi häneen päin; ''Niin, tässä on veljentyttäreni Sumire. Hän toimii talossa palvelijana, ja tulette tapaamaan useasti. Sumire, tässä on Sugimoto, uusi kesätyöläinen''. Tämä Sumire-tyttö kumarsi kunnioittavasti; ''Hauska tavata''. Nostin kättäni tervehdykseksi; ''Terve, sano vain Eijiksi''. Sumire käveli käytävän halki, suoraan pyykkihuoneeseen. Luultavasti hänellä oli töitä. ''Haluan nyt vielä muistuttaa perheen kieltäneen teitä kaveeraamasta heidän tyttärensä kanssa, mutta minun puolestani voitte tehdä tuttavuutta Sumiren kanssa, jos tahdotte'', Saitoo tokaisi, ja perään yskäisi nyrkkiinsä. En keksinyt minkään muotoista tilanteeseen sopivaa vastausta, joten ainoastaan nyökkäsin ymmärryksen merkiksi. Seisoskelimme hetken aikaa käytävässä, kunnes sanoin: ''...mennäänkö?''. ''Ai, tuota, toki. Tätä tietä'', Saitoo änkytti, ja kävelimme portaat alas, jonka jälkeen suuntasimme takaovesta ulos.

Päädyimme matalalle terassille, joka oli tehty valkoiseksi maalatusta puusta. Terassilla ei kuitenkaan ollut katosta, mutta sille oli asetettuna muutama pyöreä pöytä, joista roikkui päivänvarjo. ''Tämä on perheen mieluisin paikka juoda teetä'', Saitoo selitti. Tosiaan; aurinko paistaa tänne mukavasti aamuisin ja päivisin. Niin sanottu iltapäivätee kai juodaan jossain muualla. Saitoo teki pikaisen esittelyn pihasta, ja sitä ympäröivästä alueesta. Hetken päästä olimme taas lähtöpisteessä; etuoven edessä. ''Siinä oli talo ja työnkuvanne esiteltynä, jäikö mitään epäselväksi?'', Saitoo kysyi. ''Ei, eipä oikeastaan'', tokaisin vastaukseksi itsevarmana. ''Oivallista. Ensimmäiseksi voisittekin auttaa veljeäni tasoittamaan etupihan puskat. Kun olette saaneet tehtävän valmiiksi, voitte auttaa takapihalla olevaa vaimoani kukkien hoitamisessa. Kun sekin on tehty, tulkaa sisälle ja etsikää minut, niin annan lisäohjeita'', Saitoo tokaisi, ja oli juuri astumassa sisälle, kun päätin kysyä mieltäni vaivaavan asian; ''Hei, tuota, onko Sumire eurooppalainen?''. Saitoo pysähtyi; ''On; perheemme on muuttanut Itävalloista tänne. Eikö minun olemukseni tuonut eurooppalaisuuttamme esille?''. ''No, ei, totta puhuen näytätte ihan paikalliselta'', vastasin epävarmana. Saitoo hymyili minulle samalla tavalla kuin vanhat ihmiset yleensä hymyilevät, ja katosi sisälle. Katsahdin puskia leikkaavaa miestä, ja riisuin hupparini olalle; ''Ja ei muuta kuin hommiin...''.

Sain pihapuuhat tehtyä hetkessä, jonka jälkeen suuntasin sisälle, jossa Saitoo ohjeisti minut pölyttämään muutamia huoneita. Samalla sain tietää herra Kotobukin ja hänen vaimonsa olevan työmatkalla, ja heidän tyttärensä olevan viettämässä aikaa ystäviensä seurassa. Tulisin siis tapaamaan oikean työnantajani myöhemmin, ehkä. Ei aikaakaan, kun oli jo lounaan paikka, jolloin minut kutsuttiin ruokailutilaan. En muista ruoan nimeä, mutta jotain eurooppalaista se oli, ja helvetin hyvää. Lounas oli viimeistelty muutamassa minuutissa, ja vein astiat keittiöön muiden sekaan, jossa ne odottivat minua laittamaan niitä pesuun, jonka teen myöhemmin. Juuri nyt, minulla oli työnantajani määräämä vapaa-aika. Laatimieni suunnitelmien mukaan suuntasin portaat yläkertaan, josta sitten käännyin suoraan kirjastoon. Ei ketään paikalla; mainiota. Suljin ovet perässäni, ja kävelin pöydän luokse, josta sitten aloin tiirailemaan hyllyjä. Joka hyllyn kohdalle oli pieneen metallilaattaan kaiverrettu teoksen lajityyppi, joten aloin selailemaan niitä koko seinän mittaa pitkin. Satuin löytämään erään vanhan kirjan, joka käsitteli tähtitiedettä ja sen historiaa. Jokin tuossa herätti mielenkiintoni, joten istahdin pöydän ääreen, ja aloin lukemaan.

Kului useita minuutteja, ja olin saanut jo muutaman sivun luettua. Lukemiseni kuitenkin keskeytyi hätkähtäessäni oven avautumista. Ovensuussa seisoi vaaleahiuksinen palvelijatar; Sumire. Laskin kirjan ylösalaisin pöydälle; ''Tuota, onko jokin hätänä?''. Sumire vaikutti sekä kummastuneelta, että nolostuneelta; ''Öh, no siis, ei, ei ole. Ajattelin vain tuoda sinulle juoman''. Samalla huomasin hänen pitelevän käsissään tarjotinta, jossa oli lasillinen mehua. ''Ai, no, kiitos. Ei sinun olisi kuitenkaan pitänyt vaivautua'', tokaisin Sumirelle, joka oli jo asettamassa mehulasia eteeni pöydälle. Hän kumarsi ja oli tekemässä lähtöä, kun pikainen ajatteluni sai minut sanomaan: ''Mitä jos jäisit vähäksi aikaa?''. ''M-mitä, minäkö?'', hän kysyi hämmentyneenä. Nyökkäsin; ''Jep, haluan tietää enemmän työnantajastani. Sitä paitsi; tämä on sinulle oiva tekosyy huilata hetken aikaa''. ''T-tuota...'', Sumire mutisi, laittaen sormen huulensa alle; hän selvästi mietti ehdotustani. Pian kuulin vastauksen: ''...kävisikö jos hakisin itsellenikin juoman?''. Heitin oikeaa kättäni; ''Mikä minä olen estämään''. ''O-okei, palaan pian'', Sumire tokaisi, hymyillen pienesti, ja katosi ovesta. Älkää ymmärtäkö väärin; tein tämän vain saadakseni lisätietoa näistä Kotobukeista, mutta ei seurakaan pahaksi olisi.

Sumire palasi pian takaisin, kantaen toista mehulasia. Hän sulki ovet perässään, ja istahti pöydälle, minua vastapäätä. Hän ei ole laittanut hiuksiaan mitenkään erikoisesti; se toi mieleen oman lettini, mikä minulla vielä muutama päivä sitten oli. Siniset silmät ja kasvonpiirteet toivat esille hänen eurooppalaisuutensa. ''Öh, onko kasvoillani jotain?'', Sumire kysyi kummastuneena, huomattuaan minun tuijottelevan häntä. Palasin todellisuuteen; ''Ei, kunhan vain mietin''. Ja niin, olihan minulla kysymyksiäkin; ''Mitä voit kertoa herra Kotobukista? Älä siis käsitä kysymystäni väärin; haluan vain tietää, minkälainen ihminen hän on''. ''Herra Kotobuki? No, tuota... hän osaa olla väliin melko ankara ja tiukka, mutta se kai kuuluu hänen toimenkuvaansa, hän kun on liikemies. Kun hänellä ei ole moisia työpaineita, hän osaa olla erittäin mukava ja rento, joka on kai hänen todellinen luonteensa. Älä kuitenkaan ala itse rennoksi hänen kanssaan, vaan muista kohtelias puhetapa'', Sumire selitti. Laskeskelin koomisesti sormiani Sumiren puhumisen tahdissa; ''...ahaa, tämä selvä''. Otin kulauksen mehustani, ja huone vaipui hiljaisuuteen. ''...oliko sinulla, tuota, muuta kysyttävää?'', Sumire kysyi. ''Ei oikeastaan, mutta jää vain jos tahdot'', tokaisin. ''Öh, tuota, okei'', hän mutisi, ja siemaisi omaa mehuansa.

Mieleeni juolahti yksi asia, minkä kysyin omaa uteliaisuuttani: ''Onko sinulla itselläsi minkäänlaista vapaa-aikaa?''. ''On tietenkin; iltaisin ja sunnuntaisin, mutta palvelen aina kun voin'', Sumire vastasi. ''Vai niin, mutta käythän sinä kouluakin?'', kysyin. Sumire nyökkäsi; ''Toki; läheistä yläastetta. Olen viimeisellä luokalla''. Aloin käymään päässäni läpi karttaa lähialueesta, eikä mieleeni tullut kuin yksi paikka; ''Annas kun arvaan: Yukinokawa?''. Sumire nyökkäsi, hieman hämmentyneenä tietäväisyydestäni. ''Sanos, onko toisen kerroksen portaiden edessä oleva valo vieläkin rikki?'', kysyin hymyillen. ''E-ei siinä muistaakseni ole valoa ollenkaan, se on aina pimeänä'', Sumire selitti hämmentyneenä. Päästin pienen naurahduksen; ''Vai niin, mutta seuraavan kerran kun olet kotitalouden luokassa, kurkkaa kolmannen pöydän sisäpuolelle, niin löydät minun ja parin muun kirjoituksia''. ''Olet siis kai käynyt Yukinokawaa?'', Sumire kysyi. ''Jep, mutta siitä on jo kolme vuotta, nykyään olen lukion viimeisellä'', tokaisin, ja otin kulauksen mehustani. Päätin myös kysyä: ''Aiotko hakeutua Kasumimashitaan? Se olisi lähin lukio''.

Sumire pudisti päätään; ''En oikeastaan, suunnittelen Sakuragaokan tyttökouluun hakemista''. ''Vai niin, ehdit siis nähdä siskoani vuoden ajan, hän nimittäin käy siellä koulua'', tokaisin. ''S-sinunkin siskosi?'', Sumire kysyi. Nostin kulmakarvaani; ''...miten niin _sinunkin_? Onko sinulla sisko samassa koulussa?''. Sumire mietti sanomisiaan hetken, kunnes pudisteli päätään; ''Tuota, siis, ei, ei minulla ole siskoa. Sekosin vain sanoissani...''. ''...m-mutta niin, minkälainen siskosi on?'', hän kysyi nopeasti, selvästi koittaen vaihtaa puheenaihetta. No, jospa tällä kertaa olisin mukana; ''No katsotaanpas; hieman minun näköiseni, muttei silti yhtä ruma. Luonteeltaankin hän on minua mukavampi''. Sumire oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes mutisi: ''...olet aika negatiivinen itseäsi kohtaan...''. Huokaisin, hieman turhautuneena; ''Sanoin vain vitsillä. Mutta toisin sanoen; siskoni on näköiseni, ja mukava''. ''Va-vai niin...'', Sumire änkytti, hieman nolostuneena. Katsahdin häntä huvittuneena, ja otin kulauksen mehustani, huomatakseni lasin tyhjentyneen. Sumire huomasi tämän, joi nopeasti omat mehunsa, ja nappasi tyhjän lasini tarjottimelle. ''Tuota, minä vienkin nämä tästä ja jatkan töitäni'', hän sanoi, nousi seisomaan, ja käveli ovelle päin. ''Kiitoksia mehusta. Ja seurasta'', tokaisin hänen peräänsä, jolloin hän kääntyi minuun päin hymyillen, kumartaen ujosti. Suljettuaan kirjaston oven, nappasin kirjan pöydältä ja jatkoin lukemista; vielä vartti tehokasta lukuaikaa jäljellä.

Tauon loputtua palasin alakertaan, jossa minua odotti tiskien laitto. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään ongelma, ja homma oli tehtynä hetkessä. Tämän jälkeen vuorossa olivat pyykit, joita jouduin lajittelemaan pienen tovin. Koko loppuajan vietin kuuraamalla ajotietä mudasta, joka osoittautui helpommaksi kuin miltä se kuulostaa; annetaan vesiletkuveden valua reunoja myöten alas asti, jonka jälkeen tehdään pieni kierros harjan kanssa. Tein myös pieniä mietelmiä; miksi Kotobukeilla ei ole uima-allasta? Tai, no, ehkä he ovat niin rikkaita, etteivät tarvitse moista, vaan voivat matkustaa jonnekin Karibialle silloin kun tahtovat. Sain homman valmiiksi, ja kävin palauttamassa harjan sivueteiseen muiden välineiden joukkoon. Samalla hetkellä olohuoneeseen vievä ovi avautui, ja Saitoo käveli oviaukolle. Hän nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, ja tarkasti rannekellonsa; ''Oivallista. Työaikanne onkin jo päättynyt. Tapaamme siis huomenna''. Nyökkäsin hymyillen, ja Saitoo hymyili takaisin, lisäten: ''Jos jatkossa työntekonne on yhtä ahkeraa, lupaan mainita asiasta erikseen herra Kotobukille''. Nyökkäsin taas; ''Arvostan sitä. No, nähdään huomenna''. Pinkaisin sivuovesta ulos, ja pikakävelin itsepesemäni ajotien yli porteille, joiden läpi päästyäni pistin hölkäksi.

Pääsin takaisin talolleni erittäin nopeasti. Laskin jalkani terassin rapulle, ja vedin hetken aikaa henkeä, kunnes astuin ovesta sisään. Eteiseen päästyäni aloin potkimaan kenkiä jaloistani. Heti ensimmäisenä nenääni pisti herkullinen tuoksu. Pystyin myös kuulemaan ääniä keittiöstä. Äiti on tullut tunti sitten töistä, ja tekee nyt ruokaa, päättelin itsekseni. Kurkkasin keittiöön; äiti tosiaankin oli lieden äärellä, ja hänen seurassaan oli Ui, joka pilkkoi vihanneksia leikkuulaudalla. Kaksin verroin parempaa ruokaa, siis. Aika painua yläkertaan ja jatkaa PS3n pelailua... hetkinen... Otin pari askelta taaksepäin, ja kurkkasin keittiöön uudestaan; kyllä se oli Ui, joka pilkkoi vihanneksia, hyräillen samalla. ''...Ui?'', päästin suustani. Ui keskeytti pilkkomisen, ja kääntyi minuun päin; ''Ai hei, miten työpäivä meni?''. ''Öh, ihan oival... tarkoitan, kelvollisesti. Miksi muuten olet nyt siinä?''. Ui kallisti päätään hämmentyneenä. ''Siis, keittiössäni, tekemässä ruokaa?'', selitin tarkemmin. Äiti nojasi taaksepäin nähdäkseen minut Uin yli; ''Tämä tyttö tarjoutui auttamaan minua ruoanlaitossa, jotta Tamiko saisi käytettyä Dashia kävelyllä''. Katselin hetken aikaa tyhjyyttä, kunnes nyökkäsin hitaasti. Olin uudestaan tekemässä lähtöä, kun äitini kysyi: ''Miksi et muuten ole kertonut hänestä?''.

Käännyin uudestaan äitiini päin; ''...niin kenestä?''. ''No Uista, tietenkin'', äiti tokaisi. Puristin huuleni yhteen, ja kävin päässäni läpi erilaisia vastauksia, joista valitsin yhden; ''Öh, en nähnyt mitään syytä kertoa''. ''Ei se minua haittaa; Eiji saa jättää kertomatta minusta jos hän niin itse haluaa'', Ui selitti hymyillen. Äiti laittoi käden lantiolleen, ja vilkaisi meitä molempia kummastuneena; ''Vai niin. Silloin kun isäsi oli nuori, hän kertoi heti koko kylälle, että seurustelemme''. Siinä samassa Ui lopetti pilkkomisen kuin seinään. ''Emme me seurustele!'', huudahdimme yhteen ääneen. Äiti oli edelleen kummastunut, kunnes päästi lempeän naurun. Ilmapiiri muuttui rennommaksi, ja Ui jatkoi pilkkomista. ''Se vain on outoa ajatella, että olet ollut hänellä yötä, ja viettänyt uudenvuoden sekä joulun hänen kanssaan, sekä syntymäpäiväsi...'', äiti tuumi. Miten hän tietää noista? Ei kai vain... Käännyin Uihin päin; ''...kerroitko sinä omatoimisesti nuo asiat?''. ''Ö-öh, tuota, kyllä...'', Ui mutisi nolostuneena. Suupieleni levisivät hymyyn, ja suuntasin portaille päin; ''No, kutsukaa sitten kun ruoka on valmista, minä menen pelaamaan''. ''Voisit kylläkin kattaa pöydän'', äitini tokaisi sellaisella äänensävyllä, joka sai minut kääntymään ruokailutilaapäin, ja lisäämään lauseeni perään; ''...kunhan olen kattanut pöydän''.

''...ahaa, eli siis tallennuspiste on tuolla...'', mutisin itsekseni, ja juoksutin pelihahmoni välkkyvälle tallennuskuvakkeelle, tallentaen pelin. Laskin ohjaimen pöydälle, rullasin tietokonetuolillani kauemmas, ja venyttelin; onkohan ruoka jo valmista? Siinä samassa oveeni koputettiin, ja perään kuului Uin ääni; ''Tuota, ruoka olisi nyt valmista''. Hyppäsin tuolista seisomaan, kävelin ovelle, ja avasin sen, saaden Uin hieman hätkähtämään. ''Suoranaisesti mainiota'', tokaisin humoristisella äänensävyllä. Lähdin kävelemään alakertaan, ja Ui kipitti perässäni. Suuntasin ruokailutilaan, jossa omaksi henkilökohtaiseksi kauhukseni huomasin isäni istuvan. Voi ei, jos tuo ukko alkaa ladella paskoja vitsejään, muutan Tadaakille. Tai Uille. Pöydän ääressä oli jo äitini, ja vanhempiani vastapäätä istuva siskoni. Istahdimme Uin kanssa samalle puolelle pöytää kuin siskoni, ja olikin jo aika ottaa ruokaa. Kiitimme ruoasta, ja aloimme syödä. Vältin tekemästä katsekontaktia edessäni istuvaan isään, mutta tämä kuitenkin aloitti puhumisen: ''No, poika...''. ''N-niin?'', kysyin epäröiden. ''...miten siellä töissä meni?'', hän kysyi. ''Ai siellä? Ihan mukavasti'', tokaisin vastaukseksi. ''Vai sellaista'', isäni mutisi, ja jatkoi syömistä hyvällä ruokahalulla. Hän kuitenkin taas kysyi: ''Kukas tämä Hirasawan tyttö on?''.

''K-kuka?'', kysyin hämmentyneenä, pienen paniikin kera. ''No tuo, joka istuu vieressäsi'', isä vastasi, nyökäten Uihin päin. ''A-ai hän?'', sanoin nopeasti, katsoen Uita. ''Hän on kaveri, ei sen kummempaa'', tokaisin. Jostain syystä isä naurahti; ''Vai sillä lailla''. Keskustelu päättyi siihen, ja saimme syötä ruoan kaikessa rauhassa. Perheessäni on ollut aina päivällisen jälkeen tapana viettää teehetki. Itse jätin sen yleensä välistä, koska en piittaa teestä. Tai no, olen kyllä osallistunut siihen useammin siitä lähtien, kun Uista tuli henkilökohtainen teenkeittäjäni(hieman ilkeästi ehkä sanottu, mutta uskokaa pois; se on vitsi). Päätin tehdä niin myös tällä kertaa, pienen poikkeuksen kanssa; isäni halusi teen sijasta kahvia, joten päätin keittää sitä meille molemmille. Talon kolme naishenkilöä ottivat teetä, ja äitini laittoi tarjolle vadillisen pienleivonnaisia. Istuskelimme edelleen ruokapöydän ääressä, hörppimässä kuumia juomiamme. Juttelin Uin kanssa sisäpiirin asioista, samalla kun vanhempani kuuntelivat kiinnostuneina, ymmärtämättä yhtään mistä puhuimme.

''Tekikö Azusa muka niin? Miksi?'', kysyin Uin tarinan päätteeksi, hymyillen leveästi. Ui kohautti olkapäitään hymyillen, ja päästi kikatuksen. Hymähdin itsekin huvittuneena, ja siemaisin kahviani. Katsahdin sivusilmälläni vastapäätä istuvia vanhempiani, jotka vain katselivat meitä kahta. Äitini ilme paljasti, että hän aikoi sanoa jotain, minkä hän sitten teki: ''Muuten, tapasitteko te Tamikon kautta?''. Siskoni välittömästi pudisti päätään; ''Ei. Oikeastaan, minä tapasin Uin Eijin kautta''. ''Niinkö? Kauanko te olette jo tunteneet?'', äiti kysyi, selvästi uteliaana. Katsahdin kattoon päin, puristaen huuleni yhteen, ja miettien. ''...olisiko noin neljä vuotta...?'', mutisin. ''Niin se taisi olla'', Ui tokaisi nyökäten. Sekä äiti että isä vaikuttivat yllättyneiltä, ja äitini sanoi: ''Onko näin? Miten te sitten tapasitte?''. Tuli hiljaista. Siskoni laski teensä pöydälle, ja kääntyi uteliaana meihin päin; muistaakseni hän ei ole koskaan kuullut tätä kliseisen kuuloista tarinaa. Käännyin Uihin päin: ''...kerronko minä vai kerrotko sinä?''. ''Kerrotaanko yhdessä?'', Ui kysyi, hymyillen ujosti. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi, ja käännyin taas vanhempieni puoleen.

Tarinankerronta yhdessä oli helpompaa kuin mitä olin kuvitellut, ja pääsin myös kuulemaan Uin näkökulman tapauksesta. Kuulemma "minä olin ollut pelastaja epätoivoisena hetkenä". Se sai minut hieman punastumaan, pakko myöntää. Päätin myös lisätä talvisen yökyläilyni, joka teki meistä virallisesti ystäviä. Siskoni hymähti huvittuneena; ''Vaikea kuvitella _minun_ veljeäni noin sankarillisena''. ''Totta se on'', Ui huomautti. ''...ja sinä sitten pidit tämän salassa?'', isä kysyi. Nyökkäsin hitaasti, jolloin isä naurahti; ''Vai niin, olet sinä poika kyllä melkoinen''. Hörppäsin kahvini loppuun, ja huomasin myös Uin viimeistelleen juomansa. ''Sain muuten uuden pelin, haluatko tulla pelaamaan?'', kysyin häneltä. ''Ei kai se ole sotapeli? En ole oikein niihin päin'', Ui sanoi. Mietiskelin hetken, ja vastasin: ''Ei vakituisesti; siinä on myös tarinallisia elementtejä ja moraalisia päätöksiä''. Ei Ui tietenkään tajunnut mitä sanoin, mutta hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi hymyillen. Kaapaisin itselleni kourallisen keksejä kulhosta, ja aloin suunnata omaan huoneeseeni, samalla kun Ui seurasi minua takanani. Kuulin, kuinka vanhempani ja siskoni jäivät keskustelemaan pöydän ääreen. Jotenkin tuntui, että he puhuivat minusta. Meistä.


	23. Luku 23: Kesätöiden toinen päivä

Alkoi kesäloman seuraava päivä, joka oli myös toinen työpäiväni. Vaelsin halki naapurustojen, kunnes pääsin lopulta työpaikalleni. Minun piti ladella vain pari sanaa ovisummeriin, ja portti siirtyi syrjään, päästäen minut sisälle. Mutta ovella minua ei ollut vastassa perheen vanhahko palvelija, vaan tämän pieni veljentytär, Sumire. Lähestyessäni häntä nostin kättäni; ''Moro. Missä setäsi on?''. ''Hänelle tuli työtehtävä, joten hän on pois tämän päivän. Hän pyysi minua toimimaan ohjaajanasi'', Sumire selitti. ''...vai sellaista'', tokaisin, ja seurasin Sumirea sisätiloihin. Ensimmäiseksi hän ohjeisti minut duunaamaan pyykkejä. Vaikka Kotobukin perheessä oli ainoastaan yksi mieshenkilö, oli vaatteita silti runsaasti pestävänä. Jouduin myös hoitamaan palvelijaperheen mieshenkilöiden pyykit. Likapyykit koneeseen, puhtaat pois koneesta kuivattavaksi, ja kuivat viikattavaksi ja kaappeihin laitettaviksi; yksinkertaista ja helppoa. Seuraavaksi pääsin tekemään jotain hieman erilaisempaa; rassaamaan autoa. Siis ihan oikeasti; perheen mekaanikkopalvelija kutsui minut autotalliin auttamaan häntä jonkin kalliinnäköisen auton korjaamisessa. Nyt ei sormet saa lipsua, tai saan maksaa siitä ikuisesti.

Homma saatiin valmiiksi, ja olikin jo lounasaika. En vieläkään tiennyt mikä ruuan nimi oli, mutta jotain kalaa se ainakin oli, ja hyvää. Ahmin sen alas yhtä nopeasti kuin eilisen aterian, ja tiskit vietyäni alkoi vapaa-aikani. Käppäilin kierreportaat ylös, ja suuntasin oikean siiven toiseen kerrokseen. Sumire seisoskeli käytävän perällä, oman huoneensa oven vieressä. Ihan kuin hän olisi odottanut _minua_. ''Haluatko tulla huoneeseeni?'', hän kysyi. ''Öh...?'', äännähdin kummastuneena. ''Ei kun siis, tuota...'', Sumire änkytti, ja punastui. Nähtävästi hän halusi tarjota minulle mukavamman vapaa-ajan viettopaikan. Hymyilin hänelle; ''Mikäs siinä''. ''A-ai... tuota, käy sisään'', hän sanoi, ja avasi huoneensa oven. Astuessani huoneeseen en ollut kovin yllättynyt; sänky, kirjoituspöytä, kirjahylly, vaatelipasto, vilaus pinkkiä vähän joka puolella, pehmoleluja... ihan keskiverto tytön huone. Muistutti hieman siskoni huonetta. Ainoa hieman epänormaali asia oli pöydän alla sijaitseva minijääkaappi. Olen aina halunnut sellaisen omaan huoneeseeni, mutta joka kerta on ollut tärkeämpää ostettavaa. Noh, ehkä joskus sitten...

Sen enempää tuumimatta kävelin huoneen halki, ja istahdin vaaleankeltaisella päiväpeitolla peitetyn sängyn reunalle. Heti sänkyä vastapäätä, huoneen toisella puolella, oli kirjahylly, jonka sisältöä aloin tutkia sängystä käsin. Sillä aikaa Sumire sulki huoneensa oven, ja istahti lattialle, oikealle minusta päin katsottuna. Kirjahyllyssä oli enimmäkseen mangoja ja novelleja. Toki siellä oli myös muutama paksumpi romaani, sekä hieman CD-koteloita. Tunnistin artisteista vain puolet, ja nekin olivat pop-idoleita. Ei siis mitään, mikä miellyttäisi omaa musiikkimakuani, vaikka pakko myöntää useat popparit ovatkin osoittautuneet melko söpöiksi tapauksiksi. Hyllyllä oli myös kehystettyjä valokuvia. Tunnistin niistä pari talon palvelijaa, mutta yhdessä taasen näytti olevan Sumiren ystäviä, yhteensä kaksi kappaletta. Nyökkäsin kuvaan päin; ''Oho, sinulla on kuin onkin kavereita''. ''M-mitä tuo oli tarkoittavinaan?'', Sumire kysyi hämmentyneenä. Katsahdin häneen päin virnuillen; ''Oletin että sinua pidetään täällä lukittuna''. Sumire puristi huulensa yhteen tuiman näköisenä, ja se sai minut hymähtämään.

Tein pikaisen vilkaisun ympärilleni huomatakseni, ettei huoneessa ollut mitään tekemistä. Jos olisin ollut kusipää, olisin kai vain poistunut kirjastoon. Mutta kun joku näin ystävällisesti tarjoaa seuraansa, ei siitä voi kieltäytyä. Heitin jalkani sängylle, ja kävin pitkäkseni, alkaen tuijotella kattoa. ''Haittaako jos lepään tässä vähäsen?'', kysyin, katsellen Sumirea silmäkulmastani. Hän pudisti päätään, jolloin siirsin katseeni takaisin kattoa kohti. Sänky oli mukavan pehmeä, mutta ei kuitenkaan lyönyt vertoja omalle trampoliinijousisängylleni. Suljin silmäni, käänsin kylkeäni, ja tein sen mitä yleensä välttelen; otin päiväunet. Tokihan minä koulussa nukun, mutta siellä saan useiden tuntien verran unta. Alle tunnin unien jälkeen olo on aina kuin henkisesti raiskattu. No jaa, kaipa se siitä, ehkä saan keittiöstä hieman kahvia.

''...öh, hei? N-nukutko sinä?'', kuulin jonkun kyselevän. Ummistin silmiäni, ja koitin taas saada unenpäästä kiinni. Aivoni kuitenkin ehtivät alkaa toimia, ja muistuttivat minua siitä, missä olen; en ole omassa huoneessani, vaan Sumiren huoneessa, Kotobukin talossa, työpaikallani. Eikä tuo sievä ääni kuulunut siskolleni, vaan Sumirelle. Avasin silmäni, ja heittäydyin hädissäni istumaan. Tasapainoni ei kuitenkaan ollut hereillä, joten horjahdin sivulle, ja putosin mahalleni lattialle. Sängyn vieressä istunut Sumire säikähti reaktiotani; ''O-oletko kunnossa?''. Pidin naamani kiinni lattiassa, ja mutisin; ''...jotenkuten. Mitä kello on, kauanko nukuin?''. ''Öh, ehkä vartin verran. Ajattelin, että olisi parasta varmistaa, ettet ole unessa'', Sumire sanoi. ''...ja minä olin. No jaa, ei haittaa...'', mutisin, ja käänsin päätäni. Katseeni oli nyt suuntautunut Sumiren sängyn alle. Pölyä ei ollut näkyvissä missään. Siivoaako hän huoneensa viikoittain? Itselläni on ihme, jos edes pari kertaa vuodessa jaksan raahata imuria huoneeseeni. Täällä ei näy edes vaatekappaleita, ainoastaan... laatikko? Perällä tosiaan oli jokin kenkälaatikon näköinen pahviloota. Jos kurotan sinne, ehkä yllän siihen...

''H-hei...!'', Sumire huudahti hätkähtäneenä. Hän oli huomannut minun silmäilevän hänen laatikkoaan. Kierähdin selälleni; ''No mitä?''. Olin kuin en tietäisi syytä Sumiren huudahdukseen, jonka vuoksi hän oli hetken hiljaa, luultavasti yrittäen keksiä tekosyytä. Lopulta hän kurottautui minijääkaapille, ja avasi sen, paljastaen virvoitusjuomakätkön; ''...o-otatko juotavaa?''. ''...toki, heitäs yksi'', tokaisin, ja kävin istumaan. Sain appelsiinilimsatölkin. Äh, olisin halunnut ihan normikolaa, mutta eipä ole varaa valittaa. Sumire alkoi lipittää omaa juomaansa, ja vaikutti nolostuneelta. Pitää keksiä joku puheenaihe. Hetken mietittyäni nyökkäsin kirjahyllyyn päin; ''Mikä noista on suosikkilaulajasi?''. Sumire nosti katseensa kummastuneena; ''Ö-öh, tuota, Yazawa''. ''En ole koskaan kuullutkaan'', tokaisin, hörpäten omaa juomaani. Lisäsin kuitenkin heti perään: ''Pistä pyörimään''. ''M-mitä?'', Sumire kysyi hämmentyneenä. ''Kuulit kyllä; pistä soimaan. En jaksa olla hiljaisuudessa'', sanoin. ''T-tuota, jos se sopii...'', hän mutisi, ja konttasi hyllyn luokse. Katsahdin sängyn alustaa; tuo laatikko jää häiritsemään minua ennen kuin selvitän sen sisällön.

Niin, no, suunnitelmana oli seuraavalla kerralla tarkistaa laatikon sisältö. Mutta Sumire ei enää seuraavalla kerralla kutsunut minua huoneeseensa. Toki hän piti minulle seuraa kirjastossa, ei hän nyt _niin_ pahasti ollut pahoittanut mieltään. Mitäköhän siellä laatikossa on? Myrkkyä? Käsiase? Pornoa? Hänen omia alastonkuviaan? Kaikki oheiset kelpaisivat ainakin itselleni(okei, okei, vitsi vitsinä). Taukoni päätyttyä en ehtinyt edes etsimään hommia itselleni, kun sellaiset tuotiin nokan eteen; Saitoo käveli luokseni heti kun olin astunut ulos kirjastosta. ''Teille olisi eräs tärkeä työ. Seuratkaa minua keittiöön'', hän selitti, ja alkoi käydä portaita alas, ja tietenkin seurasin perässä. Noh, keittiössä oli vastassa isohko teeastiasto, joka oli asetettuna tiskipöydän päälle. ''Antakaa niin selitän; perheen tytär on saapumassa tänä iltana reissultaan kotiin. Tämä tässä on tyttären lempiastiasto'', Saitoo selitti, viitaten astioihin päin. ''Eli siis haluat nämä puhtaaksi tytärtä varten?'', kysyin. Saitoo nyökkäsi: ''Aivan niin. Pyydän kuitenkin erittäin suurta varovaisuutta, astiasto on tilaustyötä Alankomaista''. ''V-va-vai niin...'', änkytin hätkähtäneenä. Saitoo jätti minut oman onneni nojaan, ja olin yksin keittiössä... uskaltaisikohan näiden kanssa käyttää karkeaa pesusientä? Pehmeä pesusieni ei luultavasti tehoa noihin sokeripinttymiin...

Sinä iltana hengailin huoneessani, yhdessä Uin sekä Junin kanssa. Nämä kaksi olivat olleet pitämässä siskolleni seuraa silloin kun itse olin töissä. Siskoni poistui nopeasti kauppaan, jättäen minut kaksikon seuraan. Jun istuskeli sängylläni, rämpyttäen kitaraani Patriciaa. Tai no, ainakin hän yritti. Perussoinnut häneltä kyllä luonnistuivat. Itse istuskelin tietokonetuolissani, ja ajankuluksi päivitin tietokoneeni ohjelmistoja(osa niistä oli pahasti jälkeenjääneenä). Ui makoili lattialla, ja tutkaili henkilökohtaista valokuva-albumiani. Olin keräillyt sinne kuvia siitä asti, kun sain oman kamerani 9-vuotiaana. Kuvat kuitenkin päättyivät yläasteen loppuun, kun sain digitaalikameran. Silloin kuvat pysyivät kätevästi kovalevylläni. Olen suunnitellut teettäväni ne joskus fyysiseen olomuotoon, mutta koskaan ei ole ollut resursseja/jaksamista moiseen. Aloin päivittää näytönohjaintani, jonka aikana koneen käyttäminen oli mahdotonta. Niinpä kierähdin tuolillani 180-astetta, ja tarkistin vieraideni olon. Jun oli laskenut Patrician lattialle, ja jostain syystä hänen kätensä oli patjani välissä. ''Mitä ihmettä sinä touhuat?'', kysyin, hieman huvittuneena. Hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät, ja hän veti kätensä nopeasti pois. Hän alkoi nopeasti vilkuilla ympärilleen, etsien tekosyytä. Kolmen sekunnin jälkeen hän tajusi, ettei sellaista löytyisi, ja punastui.

Kyllä tyhmäkin tajusi, mitä hän oli tekemässä; ''Etsitkö kenties jotain?''. Jun ei vastannut, vaan tuijotti minua punastuneena. Suupieleni levisi virneeseen, ja nyökkäsin takanani olevaa näyttöä kohti; ''Ei minulla sellaisia ole. Kaiken löytää kätevästi netistä''. Jun punastui entisestään. Katsahdin Uita, ja kuten arvasinkin, hän näytti hämmentyneeltä koiranpennulta. Pian hän käänsi katseensa takaisin albumiin, ja alkoi tutkailla yhtä kuvaa hieman tarkemmin. Hän kääntyi jälleen katsomaan minua; ''Tuota, missä tämä kuva on otettu?''. Liu'uin lattialle tuolilta, ja ryömin Uin viereen. Hän osoitti erästä kuvaa, jonka tunnistin heti; ''Ai, tuo? Siinä on sekä isäni, että omia synnyinseutujani. Kävin siellä lomalla joskus yläasteen alussa''. Kuvassa näkyi paksuhkon lumikerroksen peittämät pellot, joiden takana nousi vitivalkoisia vuoria. Keskellä kuvaa seisoskeli siskoni, hymyillen vienosti. ''Ai, missä se sijaitsee?'', Ui kysyi. Kaivelin muististani ilmansuuntia, ja viittasin kädelläni Junin oikealle puolelle; ''Noin 800 kilometriä pohjoiseen''. ''Vai olet sieltä kotoisin...'', Ui mutisi, ja käänsi sivua. ''Öh, tuota, mikä kuva tämä on?'', hän kysyi, hieman hätkähtäneenä. Kummastuneena katsoin kuvaa, ja siinä samassa suljin albumin. Nousin seisomaan, ja laitoin sen takaisin kirjahyllyyn. Jäin sitten tuijottamaan sitä.

''Hei, mikä on? Mitä siinä kuvassa oli?'', Jun kysyi hämmentyneenä. Käänsin katseeni kattoa kohti, ja huokaisin; ''...huonoja muistoja''. Kuva oli otettu kahdeksannen luokan puolivälissä. Kuvan taustalla oli Yukinokawan koulun hallintokäytävän lattia. Itse kuvassa olivat minun kenkäni. Oikean kengän kärjessä oli verta. Olin ottanut kuvan muistoksi siitä, kun potkaisin eräältä päänaukojalta nenän paskaksi. Otin myös kuvan kyseisestä vertavuotavasta henkilöstä, jotta voisin myöhemmin muistuttaa häntä, ettei kanssani kannata vittuilla. En ole koskaan kehittänyt sitä kuvaa, ja ehkä hyvä niin. En ole varma ehtikö Ui nähdä kuvaa kunnolla. Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan, pidellen käsiään rintakehän korkeudella, ja kysyi: ''O-oletko kunnossa?''. En vastannut kysymykseen, vaan käännyin kaksikkoa päin; ''Lähdetäänkö ulos? Ei jaksaisi kyyhöttää sisällä näin nättinä päivänä''. Se sopi heille, ja muutaman minuutin päästä olimmekin kävelemässä kohti keskustaa. Jun katseli minua mietteliäänä, luultavasti koska oli tajunnut, mikä oli pielessä. Arvostan kuitenkin hänessä samaa juttua kuin Tadaakissa; luottamusta. Kumpikaan ei latele salaisuuksia, jos on vannonut pitävänsä ne.

Seuraava päivä oli neljäs työpäiväni. "...täällä metrossa maailman, lauluja kirjoitan...'', hyräilin hiljaa itsekseni saapuessani portille. Painoin summeria, ja tokaisin: ''Minä täällä''. Portti alkoi liueta auki, jolloin livahdin siitä sisälle. Kävellessäni pihatietä pitkin, huomasin Saitoon tulevan etuovesta, kiireisen näköisenä. Hänellä oli salkku kainalossaan, ja hän selaili puhelinta. Taaskohan joku työkiire? No, kiireiseltä ainakin näyttää. Kaiken duunailunsa keskeltä Saitoo huomasi minut; ''Ai, huomenta. Minun on valitettavasti mentävä, joten Sumire ohjeistaa teitä tänään''. ''Öh, selvä...'', mutisin, kun Saitoo pikakäveli ohitseni, ja suuntasi autotallien luokse. En jaksanut jäädä katselemaan, kuinka hän kurvaisi Mersullaan pois paikalta, joten lampsin sisälle. Seisoskelin tyhjässä eteisessä minuutin, ja huudahdin itsekseni: ''Halloo, onko täällä ketään?''. Kuulin jonkin oven aukeavan, mutta yllätyksekseni se oli suoraan vastakkaisella puolella oleva takaovi. Sumire asteli sieltä sisälle, ja nähdessään minut, hän kipitti nopeasti luokseni. ''Tuota, huomenia'', sanoin. ''Hei vain. Minulla onkin sinulle eräs homma'', hän tokaisi, ja viittoi minua seuraamaan häntä keittiöön. Siellä hän osoitti keittiötasolle laskettua teetarjotinta. ''Ai, tuota, tarjoilenko minä teetä?'', kysyin. Sumire nyökkäsi. Katsoin häntä silmäkulmastani; ''Kenelle?''. ''Perheen tyttärelle'', hän vastasi.

''T-tu-tuota, t-tyttärelle?'', änkytin hämmentyneenä. Sumire nyökkäsi; ''Hän istuu parhaillaan takaterassilla. Älä anna hänen odottaa''. ''Muista asiallinen käytös'', hän vielä lisäsi, ennen kuin katosi ovesta. Vaihtelin katsettani oven ja tarjottimen välillä muutaman sekunnin ajan, kunnes huokasin, ja nostin tarjottimen varovasti. Tokihan se oli kevyt kantaa, mutta sen päällä olevien esineiden hinta oli raskas. Kävelin varovaisin ja tasaisin askelin takaovelle(onneksi Sumire oli jättänyt sen auki), ja astuin terassille. Aamupäivän aurinko sokaisi minut hetkeksi, jolloin kirkas takapiha valkeni eteeni. Tytär ei näyttänyt istuvan oikealla, joten käänsin pääni vasemmalle. Siinä hän istui; vaaleatukkainen, sinisilmäinen tyttö valkoisessa mekossa... ei, hetkinen. Minä tunnistin hänet. Minä _tunsin_ hänet. Ja hänen ilmeestään päätellen hän tunsi _minut_. Hän oli Tsumugi, Yuin kerhon pianisti. Muistaakseni näin hänet viimeksi viime uutenavuotena. En muistaakseni ole koskaan kuullut hänen sukunimeään, ja tämä saattaa selittää pari avoimeksi jäänyttä asiaa menneisyydessä.

Hän katseli minua, vienosti hymyillen. Aivan kuin hän odottaisi jotain... ai niin vittu, minunhan piti tarjoilla hänelle teetä. Nielaisin epävarmana, ja ojensin tarjottimelta hänelle teekupin(jonka olin itse eilen pessyt); ''Teenne, neiti Kotobuki''. Sain ääneni kuulostamaan mahdollisimman asialliselta, josta olen ylpeä. Tsumugi nyökkäsi hymyillen, ja ennen kuin ehdin pyörähtää takaisin sisälle, hän puhui: ''Jääkää ihmeessä, ei tämän teen juomisessa kauaa mene''. En haluaisi antaa väärää kuvaa itsestäni työnantajalleni, mutta en myöskään tahdo niskuroida hänen tyttärelleen. Niinpä päätin ottaa riskin, ja laskin tarjottimen pöydälle, jonka jälkeen istuin Tsumugia vastapäätä. Nojailin kyynärpäälläni pöytään, ja tiirailin takapihaa sekä hieman muutakin lääniä. ''Joten...'', Tsumugi tokaisi, jolloin nopeasti käännyin häneen päin. ''...mitä olet tähän asti pitänyt työstäsi täällä?'', hän jatkoi. Mietin vastausta parin sekunnin ajan; ''...ihan mukavaahan se on ollut, kun ottaa huomioon, että maksetaan siitä mitä yleensä teen kotona''. Tsumugi nyökkäsi, siemaisi teetään, ja kysyi: ''Eihän sinulla ole ollut yksinäistä?''. ''Yksinäistä? Ei, ei ollenkaan. Sumire on pitänyt minulle seuraa'', vastasin. Tsumugin hymy leveni: ''Sitä minä hieman arvelinkin''.

Hän laski teekuppinsa pöydälle, joka oletettavasti tiesi sitä, että hänellä oli jotain muutakin asiaa; ''Tiedätkö miksi ylipäätänsä olet täällä?''. ''A-ai miksikö? No, siis, olen täällä kesätöissä'', vastasin kummastuneena. ''No, tiedätkö, kenen takia olet täällä töissä?'', hän kysyi. ''Tuota, herra Kotobukin?'', vastasin epävarmana. Tsumugi kuitenkin vain katseli minua hymyillen, jolloin jouduin päättelemään vastaustani uudelleen. Silloin tajusin sen; ''...et kai vain meinaa...?''. ''Tiedätkö, edelläsi oli paljon useampia hakijoita, mutta sain isäni valitsemaan sinut'', hän sanoi. Mieleni oli täynnä vittua; ''...miten?''. ''Noh; satuin poikkeamaan isäni työhuoneessa eräänä kevätpäivänä. Hän selaili työhakemuslappuja, joten päätin itsekin vilkaista. Tunnistin nimesi eräässä lapussa, ja ehdotin isälleni, että ottaisi sinut, ja koska hänellä oli vaikeuksia valinnassa, hän otti ehdotukseni vastaan'', Tsumugi selitti. Leukani taisi tipahtaa parin sentin verran, kun aivoni prosessoivat informaatiota. Muutaman sekunnin prosessoinnin jälkeen vastaanotin aivoiltani käskyn kysyä kysymyksen: ''...miksi?''. ''Miksi ei? Olet mukava ihminen, tai no, ainakin Uin mukaan'', hän sanoi. '' _Uin_ mukaan?'', kysyin, kallistaen päätäni ja ummistaen silmiäni hämmentyneenä.

''Oi, tietäisitpä vain; Ui siis käy toisinaan kerhohuoneessamme, ja tapaamme häntä myös vapaa-ajalla. Joka kerta hän kertoo, mitä on tehnyt kanssasi. Tai no, jos ei muista kertoa, joku ainakin kysyy'', Tsumugi kertoi, lempeästi hymyillen. ''...a-ai...'', mutisin vastaukseksi, ja tunsin pulssini kiihtyvän, ja kylmän hien valuvan; tämä jos mikä levittää turhia huhuja. Ellei sitten... ''Hänen mielestään olet erittäin hyvä ystävä'', Tsumugi lisäsi. "Ystävä". Tuota sanaa juuri kaipasin. Kehoni rauhoittui, ja samoin tein minä. Samassa mieleeni juolahti eräs asia; ''Mitä Ui oikein kertoo minusta?''. Tsumugi laittoi sormenpäänsä poskillensa; ''Oi joi, oletpa kyseleväinen hänen peräänsä''. Vedin ilmaa hampaideni välistä hermostuneena, ja tunsin pienen punan kertyvän poskilleni. Yritin kuitenkin pysyä mahdollisimman vakavana; ''Minusta puhutaan selkäni takana, joten kyllä minulla on oikeus tietää''. Tsumugi piti vienon hymynsä kasvoillaan; ''Katsotaanpa; hänen mukaansa olet mukava, hyvä ystävä, mainio kuuntelija, kanssasi on hauska keskustella, otat muiden tunteet huomioon, osaat olla väliin myös hiljainen, sekä hieman ujosteleva. Niin, ja hän kehuu myös kiinnostustasi kulttuuria kohtaan''. No jaa, kaiken muun ehkä ymmärrän, mutta kulttuuri? Saattaa liittyä jotenkin mielenkiintooni musiikkia ja kirjallisuutta kohtaan.

Hän ryysti loput teensä kuppinsa pohjalta, ja asetti sen takaisin tarjottimelle. ''Kiitos teestä'', hän sanoi, nyökäten hymyillen. Paransin hupparini asentoa, nousin seisomaan, ja noukin tarjottimen pöydältä. Hetken mielijohteesta kysyin: ''Olisiko muuten vielä jotain, jonka kanssa voisin auttaa?''. Tsumugi asetti sormensa alahuulelleen, ja pohti ehdotustani; ''...jos mitenkään viitsisit, niin portin ulkopuolinen nurmi kaipaisi leikkausta. Se jää yleensä muilta huomaamatta''. ''Asia selvä, neiti Kotobuki'', tokaisin, ja kävelin ovesta sisälle. ''Ei ole tarvetta neiditellä'', kuulin Tsumugin sanovan perääni huvittuneella äänensävyllä. Pyyhin virneen pois naamaltani saapuessani keittiöön, ja jätin tarjottimen tiskipöydälle. Suuntasin talon toiselle puolelle, sivueteiseen. ''Hmm... menisikö puutarhasaksilla? Vai onkohan täällä viidakkoveistä?'', tuumailin itsekseni selatessani seinän täyttävää pihanhoitovälinearsenaalia. Toivomaani liekinheitintä ei löytynyt, joten päätin tyytyä tavalliseen ruohonleikkuriin, jonka kuljetin portin ulkopuolelle. Ruoho oli tosiaan aika pitkä verrattuna portin sisällä olevaan nurmikkoon. Noh, parin nykäisyn jälkeen moottori hyrräsi, ja oli aika alkaa duuniin. Miksiköhän Kotobukeilla ei ole ajettavaa ruohonleikkuria? Sillä olisi varmaan siistiä driftata mutkissa.

Ne vähäiset kerrat mitä olen neiti Tsumugia tavannut ennen tätä päivää, hän on vaikuttanut erittäin rennolta ja leikkisältä. Päältä päin häntä ei uskoisi rikkaaksi, tai no, ainakaan mitä käyttäytymiseen katsotaan. Saatan voida sanoa samaa itsestäni; Tsumugi kertoi, mitä mieltä Ui on minusta. On mukava saada väliin kuulla ulkopuolisen henkilön kertovan näitä asioita, kun itseä nolottaisi kysyä niitä suoraan Uilta. Ui ei kuitenkaan edelleenkään tiedä, millainen henkilö olen sisältä. Hän ei myöskään tiedä koulutaustaani. Minulle hänen tietämättömyytensä on etu, mutta on vain ajan kysymys, milloin asia valkenee hänelle – joko omastani, tai sitten jonkun muun toimesta. En osaa kuvitella, mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi; olisiko hän sama, lempeä itsensä, ja hyväksyisi minut sellaisena kuin olen? Vai paljastuisikohan hänestä itsestään luonne, joka vihaa kaltaisiani henkilöitä, jolloin hän sulkisi minut pois elämästään? Hetkinen, miksi edes välitän ystävyyssuhteestamme? Minullahan on Tadaaki ja Ichiro... ei, ei, ei! Helvetti, tuollainen ajattelu on ärsyttävää! Miten voinkaan edes kuvitella laiminlyöväni suhdetta yhdenkään ystäväni kanssa? Äh, okei, okei, mietitäänpäs uudelleen. Juuri nyt asia ei ole ajankohtainen, koska Jun osaa pitää salaisuuksia, ja yksikään "vanha tuttavani" ei ole nähnyt minua ja Uita yhdessä, ja täten mennyt kertomaan Uille kaiken. Juuri nyt minun täytyy keskittyä vain ja ainoastaan tähän ruohonleikkuu— Perkele, sinne meni kivi sisään!

Parin päivän kuluttua olikin jo lauantai, ja olin juuri saamassa työpäivääni päätökseen. Ensimmäinen työviikko takana, viimeinen tulossa. Päivän viimeinen hommani oli pyykkihuoneessa, ja sain duunini tehtyä juuri työaikani loputtua. Kuivailin käsiä paitaani poistuessani pyykkituvasta, kun kuulin oven kolahtavan johonkin. Kolahdus kuulosti ihmisen päältä. Oikeastaan, kolahduksen jälkeinen parahduskin tuntui kuuluvan ihmiselle. Kurkistin oven taakse, ja näin Sumiren pitelemässä otsaansa. ''No voi saatana, oletko kunnossa?'', kysyin hätkähtäneenä. ''Olen, olen... au'', Sumire vastasi. Tulin pois oven takaa, ja kävelin hänen eteensä; ''Anna niin katson''. Sivalsin hänen etutukkaansa sivummalle sormillani, ja tarkistin iskukohdan; se punoitti, mutta verta ei tullut. Kohautin olkapäitäni, ja päätin vielä huvin vuoksi siirtää hänen hiuksensa korvan taakse; ''Kyllä tuohon joku mustelma tulee, ei sen kummempaa. Oliko sinulla muuten jotain asiaa, kun olit ovella?''. ''Ai, tuota, oli'', Sumire vastasi sukkelaan. Hän oli hieman punastuneena hiuksillaan leikkimisestäni.

Laitoin käteni puuskaan, ja odotin puhumista. ''Sinulla on huominen vapaata, eikö?'', hän kysyi. Nyökkäsin; ''Kyllä, miksi niin?''. ''No, tuota, lähdettäisiinkö jonnekin?'', hän kysyi, yllättävän tyynesti. Tai no, ei hän taida minusta sen kummempia ajatella, ei ole uusia asia sellainen. Päätin kuitenkin hieman vittuilla hänen kustannuksellaan; ''Ai haluat treffeille?''. Toiveideni mukaisesti Sumire punastui. ''En, typerys!'', hän tiuskaisi. Sumiren vihaiset kasvot muistuttivat minua hieman siskostani. Ja Azusasta. En haluaisi näiden kolmen neidin olevan minulle vihaisia yhtä aikaa. ''...vaan?'', kysyin, jotta Sumire jatkaisi puhumistaan. ''Öh, en tiedä. Ulos tai jotain'', hän tokaisi. Hän oli selvästi tietämätön asiasta, eikä ollut suunnitellut mitään etukäteen. Kumarruin häneen päin; ''...siinäkö kaikki?''. ''Tuota, juu... e-en ole oikein hyvä tällaisten asioiden kanssa'', Sumire mutisi kädet selkänsä takana. Pyyntö ei ollut vakuuttava, mutta ei minulla ollut huomiseksi suunnitelmia. Oikeastaan, ei minulla ole lähes koskaan suunnitelmia millekään päivälle. Tällaiset asiat aina tupsahtavat eteen. ''Noh, tulenko hakemaan, vai...?'', kysyin, hetken mietiskelyn jälkeen. Sumire vaikutti melko yllättyneeltä. Sievä hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen; ''Tuota, kyllä. Jossain kahdentoista maissa''. Nyökkäsin hymyillen; ''Asia selvä, keksitään tekemistä sitten, en ole itsekään hyvä suunnittelija''.

Sumire antoi minulle leveän hymyn, ennen kuin kipitti omaan huoneeseensa. Katselin huoneen ovea, laitoin kädet taskuihini, ja suuntasin etuovelle päin. Portaiden yläpäästä kuitenkin huomasin neiti Tsumugin, joka seisoskeli ovien vieressä. Kävelin portaat alas, kyselevä ilme kasvoillani. En ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Tsumugi puhui ensin: ''Voimmeko jutella?''. Nyökkäsin kummastuneena, jolloin hän avasi etuoven, ja kävelimme etuterassille. Nojasin pylvääseen, pitäen käsiä taskuissani, ja odotellen neidin puhumista. Hän hymyili lempeästi; ''Nähtävästi sinulla on suunnitelmia huomiselle''. Keikautin päätäni sivulle; ''Jep, kuulit siis keskustelumme''. ''Niin, asiani liittyikin siihen'', Tsumugi sanoi. Hän puhui vakavasti, mutta hymyillen. Miten kukaan kykenee moiseen? ''Katsos... Sumirella ei ole ollut oikein ystäviä sitten ala-asteen. Tai siis, toki hänellä on, hän vain ei ole kovinkaan paljon heidän kanssaan tekemisissä erillisten koulujen vuoksi'', hän selitti. Kävin asioita nopeasti läpi päässäni, ja taisin ymmärtää, mitä hän ajoi takaa. ''Joten, jos tulisit huomenna hakemaan Sumiren ja viettäisitte aikaa yhdessä, arvostaisin sitä'', Tsumugi lisäsi. Huomasin hänen pyyntönsä sisältävän suurta hartautta ja nöyryyttä. Lakkasin nojaamasta pylvääseen, venyttelin, ja tokaisin hymyillen: ''Voitte luottaa minuun, neiti Tsumugi''. Hän hymyili takaisin, kumarsi, ja käveli takaisin sisälle, kun taas itse läksin kotiani päin.


	24. Luku 24: Sunnuntain vietto

Herättyäni raotin silmiäni pikkuhiljaa, vain nähdäkseni huoneeni saman vanhan katon. Tämän viikon joka aamuna edellinen päivä on tuntunut vain unelta, mutta aina on käynyt selväksi, että minähän oikeasti käyn kesätöissä. Mutta tämä aamu oli erilainen. Luultavasti siksi, koska tästä päivästä tulisi erilainen kuin muista. Hieroin poskeani mukavan viileää seinää vasten mietiskellen asiaa, kunnes kehoni alkoi kunnolla toimia, ja nousin sängystä. Puettua päälleni, kävelin tietokonepöytäni luokse ja tutkailin sitä kuin mitäkin sotasuunnitelmaa; mitäköhän tulisin tarvitsemaan...? Kysymys oli sinänsä tyhmä, koska tuskin Sumiren kanssa ulkona oleminen eroaisi kenenkään muun kanssa hengailusta. Siispä; kännykkä, ja hieman rahaa. Pukiessani rannekelloa ranteeseeni, tarkistin siitä ajan. Minulla oli sopivasti aikaa, muttei kuitenkaan hukattavaksi. Kävelin portaat alas, ja heti ensimmäisenä silmiini pisti isäni, joka istuskeli sohvalla juomassa kahvia, ja katsomassa jotain 90-luvun tilannekomediaa. Nähtävästi työmiehen pitää nauttia vapaapäivästä, kun sellainen kerran on. Vaistonvaraisesti kävelin keittiöön, ja kaadoin itsellenikin kupillisen kahvia. En jaksaisi olla olohuoneessa kuuntelemassa isäni räkättävää naurua, joten päätin suunnata etuovesta suoraan etuterassille.

Terassillamme ei ole kalusteita, koska ne ovat laitettuna takaterassille. Mieleni ei kuitenkaan tehnyt istuskella aamupäivän auringossa, joten päätin tulla tänne. Istahdin terassin portaalle, ja lämmittelin kättäni kuumaa kuppia vasten. Edessä olevaa ei voinut kukaan sanoa maisemaksi; pelkkä omakotitalonaapurusto. Talomme sijaitsi T-risteyksen kohdalla, eli näin vasemmalla, oikealla, ja edessäni tien. Naapurustossamme sijaitsi kourallinen lapsia, joista opin tuntemaan ainoastaan Tadaakin. Muut lapset taasen pyöriskelivät omissa ryhmissään, ja toisinaan kävimme härnäämässä heitä. Hymyilin muistellessani menneitä, ja hörppäsin kahviani. Naapurustossamme ei ollut puistoa tai vastaavaa, joten lapsena vietin aikaa ala-asteeni pihalla. Pelleilen siellä nykyisinkin silloin tällöin. Niin, vietin myös paljon aikaa naapurustoamme ympäröivässä metsässä. Sen lähemmäs luontoa en kaupungissa pääse. Pienen sisäisen nostalgiareissuni aikana olin jo ehtinyt juoda kahvini loppuun, joten palasin sisälle viemään kupin, jonka jälkeen puin kengät jalkaani, ja lähdin kävelemään kohti rikkaiden naapurustoa.

Vietin matkaani potkimalla kadulla ollutta paperiroskapalloa, ja vihellellen erästä kappaletta. Kotobukin talolle johtava ylämäki tuli vastaan, ja aloin kiivetä sitä. Kiipeämisen aikana ajattelin, josko letkauttaisin ovisummeriin jotain astetta jännempää. Kuitenkin päästyäni mäen päälle, huomasin pienen naisen hahmon seisoskelevan portin edessä. Se siitä suunnitelmasta. Lähestyessäni häntä, Sumire huomasi minut, ja alkoi itse kipittää minua kohti. Se taisi muuten olla ensimmäinen kerta, kun näin hänet arkivaatteissa; sisäkön asun sijaan hänellä oli yllään vaaleankeltainen t-paita, sekä farkkushortsit. Ei mitään sen kummempaa, tai no, olihan ulkona melko kuuma. ''Hei!'', hän tervehti reippaalla äänensävyllä päästyään puolentoista metrin päähän minusta. ''Tuota, terve'', vastasin, ja nyökkäsin päätäni. Sumire laittoi kätensä selkänsä taakse; ''Tuota, mitä aiomme tehdä?''. Hymy levisi huulilleni; ''Ei mitään käsitystä''. Käänsin selkäni hämmentyneelle Sumirelle, ja viitoin häntä seuraamaan; ''Mennään nyt ensin keskustaan, josko siellä keksisimme jotain''. ''Öh, okei'', kuulin Sumiren mutisevan, ja hän kipitti nopeasti vierelleni, jolloin aloimme kävellä.

Kuljimme jonkin aikaan hiljakseen, kunnes kyseinen hiljaisuus alkoi käydä turhauttavaksi. Niinpä katsoin Sumirea sivusilmälläni, ja kysyin: ''Mitä teet yleensä vapaa-ajallasi?''. Sumire asetti sormen alahuulelleen; ''No, oleskelen omassa huoneessani, sekä läheisessä puistossa. Käyn toisinaan myös kaupassa''. Nyökkäsin ymmärryksen merkiksi, ja Sumire kääntyi kiinnostuneena minuun päin; ''Entäs itse?''. Nostin sormeni leukani korkeudelle ja avasin suuni, aikeinani sanoa jotain. Muutaman sekunnin mietinnän jälkeen laskin sormeni, ja suljin suuni. Käännyin Sumireen päin; ''...totta puhuen, en itsekään tee mitään tuon kummempaa. Hengailen kotonani, käyn kaupassa, teen kävelyreissuja... niin, hengailen myös kavereideni kanssa, mutta heidän kanssaan olo on juuri tuota kotona olemista ja ostoksilla käymistä''. Sumire nyökkäili hiljaa, ja lisäsin perään: ''...tai no, toisinaan teen jotain hieman eksoottisempaa...''. ''Kuten mitä?'', Sumire kysyi. Mietin hetken, miten selittäisin tämän; ''...oletko koskaan käynyt hylätyissä paikoissa?''. Sumire pudisti päätään kummastuneena. Suuntasin katseeni taivaalle; ''No, sitä itse teen. Eivätkä seikkailut sijoitu ainoastaan hylättyihin paikkoihin; olen toisinaan murtautunut pariin lukioonkin''. ''...oikeastiko?'', Sumire kysyi hämmästyneenä, ja nyökkäsin vastaukseksi. Sumire jäi suu ammollaan hyväksymään sitä ajatusta, että olen hieman villimpi tapaus. Keskustelu päättyikin sitten siihen, ja hiljainen kävely jatkui.

"Keskustaa" on hieman vaikea määritellä, koska kaikenlaisia kauppoja sun muita suurrakennuksia on ripoteltu ympäri kaupunkia. Selvän liikekeskuksen erottaa silti ilman erillistä mainintaa. Pian huomasin ympärillämme muitakin teiniporukoita, ja löysimme pian itsemme ostoskeskuksen edestä. Näkymä sai minut kananlihalle nostalgian vuoksi; olen käynyt tässä paikassa vain kerran, kauanko siitä on? 3 vuotta, ehkä vähän yli? Ostoskeskuksen ympärillä oli hälinää, hieman enemmän kesäloman vuoksi, ja sitäkin enemmän sunnuntain vuoksi. Ihmiset istuskelivat, juttelivat, söivät, joivat, ja kaikin puolin nauttivat toistensa seurasta. Katsahdin Sumireen päin; hän tuijotti koko kokonaisuutta, silmät säihkyen. Nähtävästi tämä oli hänelle uutta. Totta puhuen, tämä oli melko harvinainen kokemus minullekin. ''Käytkö sinä usein täällä?'', Sumire sai lopulta sanotuksi. ''Nääh, tämä on toinen kerta, kun käyn täällä'', vastasin, ja Sumire vaikutti melko kummastuneelta. Nyökkäsin sisäänkäynnille päin; ''No, mennään kiertelemään''.

Paikka oli melko lailla sama kuin muistoissani, vaikkakin parin kaupan paikka ja ulkoasu oli hieman muuttunut. Sisällä kävi samankaltainen hälinä kuin ulkopuolellakin, muttei niin suuri, että minua olisi alkanut ahdistaa. Tiirailimme Sumiren kanssa hetken aikaa ympärillemme, kunnes käännyin häneen päin; ''...onko ideoita?''. Sumire ei katsonut minuun päin, mutta hänen ilmeestään päätellen hän mietti kysymystäni. Lopulta hän kysyi: ''Oletko vielä syönyt lounasta?''. ''En. Oikeastaan, minulta jäi myös aamiainen välistä'', vastasin. Sumire laittoi kätensä yhteen; ''Mitä jos menisimme syömään?''. Nyökkäsin; ''Kelpaa, täältä luultavasti löytyy jokin pikkuravintola tai vastaava''. Eihän se edes minuuttia vienyt, kun näköpiiriimme ilmestyi jokin grilliä muistuttava koju. Ainakin omasta mielestäni tuoksu oli taivaallinen. Sumiresta taasen en tiedä, hänen ruokailumieltymyksensä saattavat erota huimasti omistani. Hän silti näytti hyväksyvän paikan, joten suuntasimme sinne. Paikka oli sellainen perusgrilli, vähän asuntovaunun kokoinen. Kävelimme luukulle, ja koska edellämme oli jo asiakas, saimme tutkailla seinällä olevaa menua rauhassa. Hinnat olivat jo valmiiksi melko halvat, mutta huomasin, että juuri nyt oli menossa lounastarjous. Rahaa säästyisi siis paljon verrattuna siihen, jos olisimme menneet johonkin suurempaan paikkaan syömään.

Vastaanotimme annoksemme muutaman minuutin luukulla seisomisen jälkeen, jolloin menimme yhteen grillin ääressä oleviin pöytiin istuskelemaan. Tilasin hampurilaisen ja juoman, ja olin melko yllättynyt hampurilaisen suuruudesta; ihan kuin kolme frisbeetä päällekkäin. Sumirella oli vaikeuksia valinnassa, joten hän tilasi saman kuin minä. Grillihamppari vaikutti olevan hänelle kokonaan uusi tuttavuus, joten hän tutkiskeli kääreessä olevaa purilaista jonkin aikaa, kunnes näykkäsi siitä palasen. Lopulta hän alkoi itseni tavoin nauttimaan hampurilaisesta kunnolla, joka osoitti hänen pitävän siitä. Voin sanoa, että tämä on tähän asti parhain grillihampurilainen minkä olen koskaan syönyt. Viimeisteltyä ateriamme, kiertelimme noin puolen tunnin verran ympäri ostaria. Sumirea kiinnosti kummasti poiketa naisten vaateosastolla, jolloin ajauduin samaan tilanteeseen kuin 3 vuotta sitten talvella. Kaivelin muististani reitin peliosastolle, toivoen sen yhä olevan siellä. Ja niinhän se olikin, mutta laajentuneena. Olin varautunut päivään ottamalla mukaan puolet säästöistäni (koska tulisin muutenkin saamaan kaksin verroin enemmän rahaa kuun lopussa), joten voisin selailla pelivalikoimaa ihan rauhassa. Päädyin ostamaan rahakoodin Playstationin sisäiseen kauppaan, jotta voisin jatkaa harrasta selailuani kotona.

Kotelon sisällä oli pelkkä koodilappu, jonka laitoin taskuuni, ja poistuin liikkeestä. Onkohan Sumire saanut jo ostettua mitään? Huomasin hänet seisoskelemassa vaateliikkeen edessä, ja hän näytti puolestaan etsiskelevän minua. Lähestyessäni häntä hän huomasi minut, hymyili, ja nosti maasta laukkunsa. Laukun? Hetkinen, eihän hän tuonut moista... ''Öh, mistä sait laukun?'', kysyin, osoittaen kyseistä kapistusta. Sumire toi paremmin näkyville ruskean, keinonahkaisen olkalaukun, joka oli noin koululaukun kokoinen. ''Ostin sen'', hän selitti hymyillen. ''Millä rahalla?'', kysyin epävarmana. Sumire laittoi käden lantiollensa; ''Omallani, tietenkin. En oikein tuhlaile rahaa, joten tililläni on säästössä pieni omaisuus. Sitä paitsi, olen jo pidemmän aikaa tarvinnut uutta laukkua''. ''...sellaista, mitä muuta?'', kysyin huumorimielessä, mutta yllätyksekseni Sumire alkoi penkoa laukkuaan; ''No, katsotaas, ostin myös uuden hameen, paidan, pikkutakin...''. Tartuin hänen olkapäästään hiljentääkseni hänet; ''Riittää, älä kerro enempää. Keskituloinen ei kestä kuunnella moista''. Sumire oli tietenkin varsin hämmentynyt. Pienen virvoitusjuomatauon jälkeen aikamme ostoskeskuksessa olikin jo ohi, ja poistuimme etsimään uutta ajanvietepaikkaa.

Jouduimme liikennevaloihin, jolloin Sumire sai tilaisuuden puhua: ''Sinähän kerroit käyväsi kävelyillä?''. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi. ''No, oletko kävellyt missään hienossa paikassa?'', hän kysyi. ''...no jaa, mitä sitä nyt hienoksi sanoa...'', mutisin vastaukseksi, jolloin valo vaihtui. Sumiren kyselevä ilme viestitti, ettei vastaukseni ollut missään muodossa selvä, joten lisäsin: ''...olemme juuri menossa yhteen paikkaan''. ''Ai? Minne?'', Sumire kysyi, kumartuen katsomaan kasvojani kiinnostuneena. Huokaisin, ja katsahdin häntä silmäkulmastani; ''Haluatko varmasti tietää?''. ''Öh...?'', Sumire päästi suustaan hätkähtäneenä. Käänsin katseeni takaisin eteen, ja hetken päästä sanoin: ''...paikkaan, jossa olemme vain sinä ja minä, ei muita. Puhelinkenttää ei ole, ja lähimmän ihmisen luokse et voi juosta niin nopeasti, ettenkö saisi sinua kiinni''. Sumire oli aivan hiljaa, ja hän vaikutti hieman järkyttyneeltä; aivan kuten uumoilinkin. ''...ja sitä paitsi'', puhuin, jolloin Sumire hätkähti, ja nielaisi. ''...tajuat kai minun vitsailevan?'', kysyin, ja käännyin Sumireen päin hymyillen. ''...äh?'', Sumire äännähti hämmentyneenä. ''Oikeasti menemme eräälle lammelle. Siellä on tosi nättiä ja rauhallista'', selitin. Enkä nyt puhu henkilökohtaisesta uimalammestani, vaan lammesta, jonka luona opetin Junille pesäpallon alkeet, ja sain pallosta nenääni. ''...Eiji?'', Sumire kysyi. Käännyin häneen päin kummastuneena. ''...sinulla on melko kiero huumorintaju, tiedäthän?'', hän tokaisi, hymyillen arasti.

Matka lammelle vei Uin naapuruston kautta. Jotenkin en halunnut törmätä kyseiseen tyttöön juuri nyt, ja jotenkin koko ajatus ei kiinnostanut. Loppujen lopuksi en nähnyt ketään tuttavaa, ja pystyin vain olettamaan, ettei kukaan nähnyt minua. Kävely jatkui vielä metsän läpi menevää tietä pitkin, jolloin olimme saapuneet lammelle. Niin, olen käynyt täällä useamminkin, ihan yksikseni. Esimerkiksi viime talven yönä juoksentelin lammen jäällä, ja miltei mursin lonkkani. Kävelimme peremmälle parkkipaikan halki, jolloin huomasin paikalla olevan yhtä paljon väkeä kuin yleensä näihin aikoihin, tähän vuodenaikaan. Myös Sumire tiedosti tilanteen; ''Ooh, niin valtavasti väkeä...''. Ihmiset olivat tulleet tänne perheidensä, kavereidensa, ja mielitiettyjensä kanssa viettämään aikaa. Mutta kuten tavallista, kaikki hengailivat lammen reunalla, tai sen päällä, vuokrattujen soutuveneiden avulla. Mainiota; kukaan ei siis ole aukiolla. Kyllästyttyäni rentoutuvan kansan tiirailemiseen, viitoin Sumirea seuraamaan minua; ''Tänne päin, tiedän yhden hyvän paikan''. ''Öh, emmekö soudakaan?'', Sumire kysyi. Lakkasin kävelemästä, ja käännyin ympäri; ''...haluatko sinä?''. ''En, luulin että sinä halusit'', Sumire sanoi hämmentyneenä. Skenaarion huumoriarvo sai minut hymyilemään hieman. ''No en halua, en'', vastasin, ja jatkoin kävelyä. Pystyin kuulemaan Sumiren kipittävän varovasti perässäni.

Saavuimme aukiolle, ja oletusteni mukaisesti se oli tyhjää täynnä. Vihreä nurmikko kimalsi auringonpaisteessa (se oikeastaan sokaisi minut hetkeksi). ''Nättiä!'', Sumire päästi suustaan haltioissaan. Reaktioni oli melko lailla samanlainen, kun itse olin täällä ensimmäistä kertaa, vaikken sanonutkaan mitään ääneen. Vieno tuuli puhalsi puiden katveesta, ja pyyhki nurmea. Sumire kääntyi minuun päin jännittyneen oloisena; ''No? Mitä aiomme tehdä?''. Ravistelin hupparin pois olaltani, ja pitelin sitä oikealla kädelläni; ''Otapa mallia''. Otin pari askelta sivulle, jolloin olin puun juurella. Lehdet muodostivat sopivan aurinkovarjon. Hivuttauduin istumaan, nojaten puun runkoa vasten, ja suljin silmäni. ''...m-mitä!? Alatko nukkua?'', kuulin Sumiren kysyvän. Nyökkäsin hitaasti, ja vedin keuhkoni täyteen henkeä väsyneenä. ''...n-no, mitä minä sitten teen?'', hän kysyi. ''...kuten sanoin, ota mallia...'', mumisin hiljaa vastaukseksi. Hetkeen ei kuulunut muuta kuin laulukaskaiden surinaa, lehtien havinaa, ja kaukaista hauskanpitoa. ''...tuota, kaipa sitä voi levähtää välillä...'', kuulin Sumiren mutiseva, jonka jälkeen aloin kuulla lähestyviä askelia, jotka kulkivat vasemmalle. Sumire istahti vasemmalle puolelleni, ja pystyin kuulemaan hänen hiljaisen haukottelunsa. Päätin keskittyä luonnon hiljaisuuden kuunteluun, ja lepäämiseen.

Heräsin nenässäni tuntuvaan kutinaan. Avasin silmäni hitaasti, ja huomasin olevani kasvotusten laulukaskaan kanssa; ''...hm?''. Kaskas oli nähtävästi lennähtänyt nenälleni. ''...menetkös siitä'', mutisin sille, ja keikautin päätäni, jolloin se lähti lentoon, ja katosi näköpiiristäni. Olin juuri aikeissani tarkistaa kelloni, kun huomasin Sumiren pään loikoilevan vasemman olkapääni päällä. Nähtävästi olimme molemmat nukahtaneet mukavan viileän varjon alle. Katsoin kelloa, kuitenkaan siirtämättä kättäni; olimme istuskelleet tässä noin tunnin verran. Tokihan voisin vain jatkaa uniani, mutta jotenkin tuntui paremmalta vaihtoehdolta herätä. Siirsin Sumiren pään varovasti pystyasentoon, jonka jälkeen venyttelin haukotellen. Nyt Sumire pitäisi herättää. ''...hmm, mitä jos näin...'', mutisin itsekseni, ja hivuttauduin Sumiren korvan viereen. '' _Hei, Sumire_ '', kuiskasin hänelle. ''...niin...?'', Sumire mutisi unissaan. '' _Mitä mieltä olet siitä Sugimoton pojasta?_ '', kysyin. ''...hänestäkö...? T-tuota...'', Sumire mutisi, ja hänen puheestaan alkoi tulla vaikean ja kiusallisen kuuloista. Lopulta hänen silmänsä alkoivat aueta hitaasti, jolloin heittäydyin pois päin hänestä. Hän katseli hetken aikaa ympärilleen tokkuraisena, kunnes hänen väsyneet silmänsä kohdistuivat minuun. ''Heräsithän sinä'', tokaisin hymyillen. Sumire hymyili takaisin, ja hieroi väsyneitä silmiään. Nousin seisomaan, puin hupparin ylleni, ja käännyin Sumireen päin; ''Tuolla rannalla on muuten jäätelökioski. Siellä on myös alennukset sunnuntaisin''.

Vietimme toisenkin tunnin hengaillessamme lammen rannalla. Ostimme paikalla olevasta kioskista helvetinmoisen määrän naposteltavaa, jotka nautimme satunnaisen juttelun lomassa. Ostimme vielä virvoitusjuomat, joita joimme poistuessamme lammelta. ''...oletko muuten koskaan ennen nukkunut ulkona?'', Sumire kysyi. Otin kulauksen juomastani, ja nyökkäsin; ''Jep, muutamia kertoja. Vain yksi kerta oli epämiellyttävä...''. Sumire katsoi minua kyselevästi, jolloin selitin: ''Se kerta oli talvella. Pitkän kävelyreissun jälkeen istahdin puiston penkille levähtämään, ja nukahdin. Olin nuhassa seuraavat päivät''. Sumire hymyili, ja sipaisi juomaansa. ''Muuten; muistin juuri, että eräs manga julkaistiin pari päivää sitten. Käytäisiinkö kirjakaupassa?'', hän kysyi. Nyökkäsin; ''Toki, miksei. Yksi on tässä lähellä''. Niin, se sama, vanha, kanaalin vieressä sijaitseva kirjakauppa, josta 4 vuotta sitten astuttuani tapasin Uin... helvetti soikoon, onko siitä jo niin kauan? Olin silloin Sumiren ikäinen. Hm, tajusin muuten juuri hengailevani kolme vuotta nuoremman kanssa. Mutta ei siinä mitään. Hänen kanssaan olo on ollut kuin kenen muun tahansa seurassa hengailu. Olen myös huomannut, ettei toisen henkilön sukupuolella ole enää niin väliä. Onko tämä nyt sitten sitä aikuistumista?

Pyörimme kaupungilla vielä muutaman tunnin ajan, kunnes taivas alkoi näyttää oranssin sävyjä. Päätimme yhteistuumin päättää päivän, ja suuntasimme kohti kotejamme. Päätin saattaa Sumiren omaan kotiinsa, jotta voisin jutella hänen kanssaan hieman pidempään. Pääsimme pois keskustasta, ja jonkin ajan päästä ohitimme oman naapurustoni. Tiirailin huvikseni ympärilleni, kunnes silmiini pisti yksi, ainoa tienviitta: **_Yukinokawan Koulu_**. Yleensä se vain tuottaa minussa nostalgisia tunteita, mutta nyt pääni kehitteli jotain. Idean oltua valmis, häijy virne levisi naamalleni. ''Hei, Sumire'', sanoin, jolloin Sumire kääntyi katsomaan minua. ''Haluatko tehdä jotain typerää?'', kysyin. Sumire oli hetken hiljaa, ja tuijotti minua kummastuneena. Lopulta hän vastasi epäröiden: ''...kuten mitä?''. ''Tule, niin näytän'', sanoin hänelle, ja pysähdyin. Sumire katseli minua hetken epävarmana, kunnes nyökkäsi päättäväisenä. Johdatin hänet useiden itseni ja kavereideni kanssa laatimien oikoreittien lävitse, kunnes olimme tutulla tienkaistalla. Yhdessä kohtaa katsoin ylös, vain huomatakseni ne samat, vanhat urheilukengät, jotka olivat heitetty puunoksalle kauan sitten. Olin itse todistamassa tapahtumaa. Pian vasemmalle puolelle alkoi hahmottua vanha kouluni.

Seisoimme nyt Yukinokawan portin edessä. Kävelypolku oli edelleen tylsänharmaata tiiliskiveä, mutta olin hieman yllättynyt katsoessani julkiseinää päin; ''Oho, onko tämä vanha paska saanut uutta maalikerrosta?''. Se oli tosiaan vähemmän haalistunut kuin silloin, kun lähdin täältä. ''Tuota, mitä me teemme täällä?'', takanani oleskeleva Sumire kysyi epävarmana. ''Seuraa, niin näet'', sanoin hänelle, ja vastausta odottamatta, aloin kävellä koulun oikealle puolelle, aikeinani kiertää se. Pystyin kuulemaan Sumiren kipittävän perässäni; suostuttelua ei siis tarvita. Saavuimme varastohuoneen ikkunan luokse, joka sijaitsi melko perällä, varjossa, ja näkymättömissä. ''Katsopas...'', sanoin, ja nykäisin ikkunasta. Se avautui oletusteni mukaisesti, ja sisältä kuului metallinen kolina. Sumire oli varsin hämmästynyt; ''...miten sinä teit tuon!?''. Hymyilin hänen innostuneelle reaktiolleen; ''Katsos, sisällä oleva lukko ei ole ruuvattu kiinni. Irrotin sen itse kouluaikoinani, eikä kukaan ole huomannut sitä. Eli aina kun mieleni teki hiipiä kouluun, esimerkiksi hakemaan jotain unohtunutta, käytin aina tätä ikkunaa''. ''...ooh...'', Sumire mutisi, selvästi vaikuttuneena. ''No, minä menen ensin, tule sinä perässä'', sanoin hänelle, ja kapusin ikkunasta sisään. Hetken päästä nostin Sumiren myös sisään, jolloin suljin ikkunan.

Varastohuoneessa oli melko hämärää huolimatta ikkunasta tulevasta valosta, joten avasin kännykkäni kannen, ja käytin sen näyttöä taskulamppuna. ''Täällä ei sitten raaski sytytellä valoja'', huomautin Sumirelle. Varastohuone ei ollut muuttunut miksikään; metallihyllyjä, laatikoita siellä täällä, ja itse töhertämiäni lyijykynämerkintöjä seinässä. Osoitin yhtä; ''Katsos tämä''. Sumire vetäytyi lähemmäs lukeakseen tekstin: **Viimeinen merkintä, koska huomenna yläaste loppuu. Vittuilin terveystiedon opettajalle viimeisen kerran, ja näin vilauksen rinnakkaisluokan Natsukon hameen alta. Tähän on hyvä päättää tämä. Jos joku joskus löytää nämä, jatka perinnettä!** Sumire oli ensin hämmentynyt tekstin johdosta, mutta pian hän hymyili huvittuneena. Tämän jälkeen hän kääntyi minuun päin; ''Tuota... kuulin kerran juttuja, että tyttöjen ja poikien vessan välissä olevaan seinään olisi joskus porattu reikä. Olitko... olitko se sinä?''. Heitin kättäni, ja tuhahdin; ''Pöh, no en tietenkään''. Lisäsin kuitenkin virneen kanssa: ''Se oli yksi kaverini. Minä ainoastaan lainasin hänelle tekovälineet''. ''A-ai...'', Sumire mutisi vastaukseksi. Suuntasin kännykkäni valon varaston ovelle, jonka kävin avaamassa; ''No, tule, on täällä paljon muutakin kuin varasto''. ''Kyllä minä sen tiedän, opiskelen täällä...'', Sumire mutisi, sekä turhautuneena että huvittuneena.

Kuljimme käytävää pitkin koulun pääaulaan, jossa vietin hetken katsellessani kenkälokeroita. ''...tiedätkö...'', mutisin, kädet hupparini taskuissa. Sumire kääntyi katsomaan minua, odotellen puhumistani. ''...yläaste oli oikeasti parhainta aikaa elämässäni. Tokihan opiskelu oli minunkaltaiselleni motivaatiota vailla olevalle idiootille yhtä helvettiä, ja turpaan tuli joku sen päivä, mutta... sellaista se kai oli, ja opin nauttimaan siitä. Hullultahan tämä kuulostaa, tiedän'', höpötin kuin mikäkin draamasarjan näyttelijä. Sumire kuitenkin tuntui ymmärtävän, ja katseli minua sympaattisesti. ''...hm, myös lukion viimeinen luokka on menossa. Palaankohan kolmen vuoden jälkeen sinnekin fiilistelemään?'', mutisin itsekseni, käännyin oikealle, ja jatkoin käytävää pitkin. Sumire kipitti perääni, ja yllätyksekseni vastasi itseltäni kysymään kysymykseen: ''No, tuota, tuskin palaat. En ole varma, mutta yläasteaikoinasi saattoi tapahtua jotain mukavaa, jonka vuoksi muistelet menneitä niin hyvin mielin''. Hän kääntyi minuun päin kiinnostuneena; ''Mikäköhän se mahtoi olla?''. ''...niin, mikäköhän...'', mutisin vastaukseksi. Aloin ihan tosissani miettiä Sumiren sanoja. ''Oliko se kenties joku tyttö?'', Sumire kysyi, innostuksen ja uteliaisuuden täyttämän hymyn kera. Puistelin päätäni tuhahtaen; ''No ei todellakaan; ensimmäinen kosketukseni naispuoliseen henkilöön tapahtui pari kuukautta sitten, ja sekin juttu päättyi sinä samaisena päivänä''. Tai siis... hetkinen...

Lakkasin kävelemästä, ja tuijotin tyhjyyteen, kuin elämän olemassaolon selville saanut; ''...odotas...''. Sumire oli kummastuneisuuden ja uteliaisuuden sekoituksen vallassa. Nyt kun minulla oli aikaa miettiä, kävin päässäni nopeasti läpi menneisyyteni, ja yhdistelin kohtia äsken saamani idean kanssa. Kaikki näytti täsmäävän, joten muutaman sekunnin kuluttua uskalsin päästää ilmoille hypoteesini: ''...olet kai oikeassa''. ''Mitä!? Se siis oli tyttö?'', Sumire huudahti hämmentyneenä, ja uteliaisuuden kiille hänen silmissään oli maksimaalinen. ''Niin no joo, mutta ihan eri mielessä kuin mitä luulet'', tokaisin. ''Se on oikeastaan melko pitkä ja monimutkainen tari–'', olin sanomassa, mutta lauseeni keskeytyi kuullessani pääoven äänen, ja askelia. ''Onko täällä joku?'', tuttu, nariseva ääni huusi. Sisääntulija oli Yukinokawan vahtimestari, joka on ollut virassa jo kymmenisen vuotta. ''...no voi vittu...'', mutisin hiljaa. Äsken täpinöissään ollut Sumire oli nyt peloissaan. Okei, parin sekuntia aikaa: näin aluksi pitää saada Sumire pois luotani, ja tiesin, miten se onnistuu. '' _Okei, Sumire, kuuntele. Tuosta ovesta pääsee hallintokäytävään, tiedäthän. Hallintokäytävän päässä on ovi takaisin pääaulaan. Kulje sinne hitaasti, niin minä houkuttelen tuon vanhan rähjän tänne_ '', kuiskin Sumirelle suunnitelmani nopeasti, jolloin hän nyökkäsi, ja astui hiljaa hallintokäytävään.

Varmistaakseni, että vahtimestari kulkisi tänne eikä jäisi pääaulaan nappaamaan Sumirea, potkaisin vieressäni ollutta lämpöpatteria. Mukavan kolinan jälkeen aloin kuulla lähestyviä askelia, joiden tahdissa kävelin takaperin. Minne piiloutua, minne piiloutua... Tein hätäisen pakosuunnitelman, ja hiippailin kulman taakse; jäisin nähdyksi, mutten kiinni. Askeleiden lähestyessä rauhoitin itseäni henkisesti, ja valmistaudun juoksuun. ''...outoa, tällaista ei ole tapahtunut ainakaan kolmeen vuoteen...'', kuulin vahtimestarin mutisevan. Pian hänen tuuheat, harmaahkot viiksensä ilmestyivät kulman takaa, ja perässä seurasi muu kokonaisuus. En ole varma onko hän viisikymppinen, kuusikymppinen, vai siitä väliltä. Hän ehti ajatuksissaan kävellä muutaman metrin ohitseni, ennen kuin kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Hämmentyneet silmät menivät nyt kurttuun; ''...Sugimoto!''. ''Moi, pitää mennä'', tokaisin virnistellen, ja pinkaisin juoksuun. Vahtimestari kurottautui tarttumaan hupustani kiinni, muttei ihan yltänyt. Pingoin käytävän halki, ja pystyin kuulemaan vahtimestarin löntystävän perässäni. Saavuin pääaulaan, jossa hämmentynyt Sumire odotteli minua. ''Eiji, mitä—'', hän ehti päästää suustaan, ennen kuin tartuin häntä ranteesta. ''Älä puhu. Juokse!'', sanoin hänelle, ja pinkaisin uuteen juoksuun, vetäen häntä perässäni. ''Vai on teitä useampiakin!'', kuulin vahtimestarin raakkuvan peremmällä.

Aloitimme juoksun pihan halki. Äsken laatimani suunnitelman mukaisesti ravistelin hupparini pois, ja heitin sen Sumiren päälle, peittäen hänen päänsä hupulla. Nyt Sumirea ei tunnistettaisi. Olimme juuri pääsemässä kadulle, kun vahtimestari ryntäsi ovista ulos, ja jäi siihen seisomaan. ''Miksi en ole yllättynyt, että se olit sinä?'', hän huusi perääni. Adrenaliinin ja jännityksen tunteen alaisena en voinut muuta kuin nauraa juoksuni ajan. Sumire kipitti vaivallisesti perässäni. Tai no, oikeastaan minä raahasin häntä, mutta juuri nyt se oli välttämätöntä. Pingoin eri suuntaan kuin mistä tulimme, ja juoksimme noin minuutin ajan. Kaarsimme vielä sivukujalle, jossa lyyhistyimme haukkomaan happea. Sumire oli polvillaan, kun taas itse annoin periksi ja heittäydyin selälleni makaamaan. ''...seuraako... seuraako hän meitä enää...?'', kuulin Sumiren kysyvän hengästyneenä. ''...ja vitut...'', mutisin vastaukseksi. Hengityksen tasaantumisprosessi jatkui vielä parin minuutin ajan. Kuulin auton kulkevan viereisellä kadulla, samalla kun katselin taivasta. Aloin pikkuhiljaa erottaa tähtiä. ''...alkaa tulla pimeä'', tokaisin, ja nousin istumaan. Käännyin Sumireen päin; ''Okei, nyt saatan sinut kodillesi, ja tällä kertaa ilman mutkia''. ''Tuota... selvä'', Sumire vastasi.

Koko kävelymatkan aikana emme puhuneet toisillemme mitään. Nähtävästi äskeinen jännitys oli vienyt meiltä molemmilta keskustelunhalun. Kulutin oman aikani katsomalla, kuinka eri taloissa valot sammuivat vähitellen. Hetken kuluttua löysin itseni seisoskelemasta mäen päällä, Kotobukin talon vieressä. Sumire piteli molemmin käsin laukkuaan, ja katseli talon porttia, selvästi sanattomana. En jaksaisi seisoa tässä yhtään kauempaa kuin on tarve, joten pyörähdin ympäri, heitin kättäni, ja tokaisin: ''No, nähdään huomenna''. Niin, huomenna olisi taas maanantai, ja työt jatkuisivat. Olisinkohan voinut viettää sunnuntain paremminkin...? Epäilen sitä suuresti. Jatkoin kävelyäni, enkä kuullut Sumiren huutavan mitään perääni. Hän oli selvästi sanaton. Vihaako hän nyt minua? Saako työnantajani kuulla tästä ja heti huomenna saan kengän kuvan perseeseeni? Mitä vittua minun juuri nyt oikein pitäisi tehdä? Jos käännyn ympäri, voin kai kysyä Sumirelta asiasta... äh, olen jo kävellyt mäen alas. No jaa, takaisin kotia. Potkaisin huvin vuoksi maassa ollutta tölkkiä. Se sinkosi suoraan erään talon pihassa olevan auton kylkeen. Rauhallinen tallusteluni muuttui pikakävelyksi.


	25. Luku 25: Lisää kesätöitä

Heräsin tasaiseen piipitykseen, joka kuului puhelimestani. Olin valvonut ajatuksissani liian myöhään, joten päätin asettaa herätyksen, etten myöhästyisi töistä. Sydämeni pumppasi erittäin aggressiivisesti hetken ajan, kunnes se lopulta rauhoittui. Johtui varmaan juuri näkemästäni unesta. Hetkinen, mikä se olikaan? Muistan vain kuristaneeni jotain jätkää tappelun keskellä. Ehkä jokin takauma? Äh, hällä väliä, unien muistelu on turhaa hommaa. Aivan kuin joku olisi pyyhkinyt muistisi tai jotain. Mielenkiintoni heräsi, ja muistutin itseäni perehtymästä aiheeseen myöhemmin. Juuri nyt ajankohtaista oli hiljentää herätys, ja valmistautua työpäivään. Nousin istumaan, ja suljin hälytyksen, jonka jälkeen venyttelin haukotellen. Päätäni särki hieman, ja silmiäni aristi. Olin saanut vain viitisen tuntia unta. Se sai luvan riittää tälle päivälle, muuten ei hyvä heilu. Kohdistin katseeni pöytäni alla istuvaan tietokoneeseeni. Olen kesätöissä vain siksi, jotta saisin tuohon uuden prosessorin, ja jäähdyttimen. Nyt kun olin motivoitunut, oli hyvä pukea kamppeet niskaan, ja löntystellä alakertaan aamukahville.

Puolimatkassa pystyin erottamaan kahvin tuoksun, mutta myös jokin muu kantautui sieraimiini. Lättyjä? Oikeastaan, pystyin myös kuulemaan hälinää keittiöstä. Päästyäni alakertaan, katsoin ensin vasemmalle, olohuoneeseen. Ei siellä ketään ollut. Ketään muuta kuin Dash, joka mutusteli apettaan ruokakulhostaan. ''...mitä oikein olet tehnyt ansaitakseni tuon kaiken?'', kysyin siltä hiljaa. Dash nosti katseensa, mulkoili minua kummastuneena, ja palasi ateriansa ääreen. Huomasin kyseleväni typeriä, ja vieläpä koiralta, joten poistuin hiljaa paikalta. Seuraavaksi kurkistin keittiöön, josta hälinä kuului. No, ensimmäisenä naamani edessä oli Ui, joka meinasi kävellä minua päin. Hätkähtäneenä astuimme molemmat askeleen taaksepäin. ''Ai, oletkin jo jalkeilla, olin juuri tulossa herättämään sinua'', hän sanoi sukkelaan. ''...että sellaista. Mitä täällä on tekeillä?'', kysyin, ja kurkistin Uin olan yli keittiöön. Näin siskoni kattamassa pöytää. Hän nosti katseensa, ja vastasi: ''Ui tuli vähän aikaa sitten, ja päätimme tehdä hieman aamiaista. Älä huoli, sinullekin on''. Nyökkäilin hänelle vastaukseksi, jonka jälkeen palasin Uin puoleen; ''Teet aivan liikaa tämän rahvaan maalaissuvun eteen''. ''Eh, e-eihän tämä nyt mitään...'', Ui sanoi kiusallisen oloisena.

Istuskelin keittiön pöydässä, juomassa kahvia ja syömässä Uin ja siskoni valmistamia lättyjä. Sanoisinpa jopa maukkaimmaksi aamiaisekseni koskaan. Ajankuluksi lueskelin sanomalehteä. Ei siellä mitään kiinnostavaa ollut, mutta silti. ''No, et ollut eilen koko päivänä kotona'', vastapäätä istuva siskoni tokaisi yllättäen. Nostin katseeni lehdestä; ''Äh, tuota, niin. Päätin pyöriä ulkona''. ''Miksi et tullut meille? Yleensä teet niin'', siskoni vieressä istuva Ui sanoi. ''No, siis, olin erään kaverini kanssa'', selitin, pyöritellen sormeani samalla. ''Ai, kenen?'', Ui kysyi. ''Ette tuntisi, vaikka kertoisin'', tokaisin, ja hörppäsin kahviani. Tytöt eivät kysyneet asiasta sen enempää, joten palasin sanomalehden ääreen. Lukeminen kuitenkin hankaloitui, kun aloin miettiä, mitä he nyt oikein luulivat. Hetkinen; miksi edes salailen tätä? Tai no, vaikka kertoisin, ei se heitä kovinkaan paljon kiinnostaisi, joten sama lopputulos kaiketi. Aamiaisen oltua nautittu, vein tiskit altaaseen, ja tarkistin rannekelloni. ''No, minun tästä täytyykin lähteä'', sanoin, ja siirryin kulman takana olevaan eteiseen pukemaan kenkiäni. ''Selvä, ole ihmisiksi'', siskoni huudahti minulle vitsinä. ''No en varmana ole'', huusin itse takaisin.

''Ai niin, muuten, Ui'', sanoin, ja kaarruin taaksepäin nähdäkseni ruokailutilaan. Minun piti mennä selälleni makoilemaan, että näkisin sinne. ''Tuota, mitä?'', Ui vastasi, katseltuaan minua hetken kummastuneena. ''Oletko täällä silloin, kun tulen?'', kysyin. Ui mietti parin sekunnin ajan; ''Öh, kaipa se on mahdollista, miksi niin?''. ''Hyvä, sitten voitkin opettaa minulle yhden Yuin kerhon kappaleista. Tiedän sinun osaavan'', tokaisin ja nousin istumaan, jatkaen kenkieni laittoa. ''Tuota, osaankohan minä opettaa?'', Ui sanoi mutisten. ''Osaat, osaat. Kerrot vain soinnut, ja näytät mallia'', huudahdin hänelle. ''...selvä, nähdään sitten. Hyvää työpäivää!'', kuulin hänen sanovan, ennen kuin poistuin ovesta. Kävellessäni työpaikalleni eilinen tuli mieleeni. Äh, mitähän Sumire on nyt mieltä minusta? Mitä jos kysyisin häneltä asiasta ihan itse, vaikkapa lounastauolla? Asia ei oikeastaan vaivannut minua yhtä paljon kuin eilen, joten sivuutin sen mielestäni, ja tiirailin edessäni olevaa katua.

Saavuin työpaikalleni, tapani mukaan muutama minuutti etuajassa. Olin puolivälissä pihatietä, kun huomasin neiti Tsumugin astuvan ulos etuovesta. Hänellä oli melko tyyriin näköinen hame yllään, sekä pienehkö käsilaukku, joka jostain syystä näytti sopivan kokonaisuuteen. Nähtävästi hän oli lähdössä jonnekin. Hän huomasi läsnäoloni, ja alkoi kipittää luokseni. Päätin jäädä seisoskelemaan, ja päästyään luokseni, hän sanoi: ''Huomenta. Tule mukaani kaupungille, tarvitsen apua parissa asiassa''. Kallistin päätäni; ''Sisältyykö tämä homma työaikaani?''. ''Tietenkin, olethan sentään apunani'', Tsumugi vastasi. Laitoin käteni selkäni taakse, ja nyökkäsin nöyränä; ''Mainiota, näyttäkää tie, neiti Tsumugi''. Hän hymyili minulle, ja käveli ohitseni, jolloin lähdin seuraamaan häntä. Katsoin olkani yli, takanani olevaa taloa kohti. En tulisi näkemään Sumirea ainakaan tuntiin tai pariin. No, nyt minulla ainakin oli aikaa miettiä asiaa. ''...hei, varo—!'', kuulin Tsumugin huudahtavan, jonka perään tunsin kolauksen päässäni, ja jyskyttävä kipu seurasi perässä. Pitäisi alkaa tosiaan panostaa eteen katsomiseen, niin ei vahingossakaan kävele aitaa päin.

Istuskelimme junassa, matkalla keskustaa päin. Tsumugi tarjoutui maksamaan matkani, koska "työnantaja on velvollinen kustantamaan työmatkasta aiheutuneet kulut". No, ei siinä mitään, itselleni ainakin kelpaa. Pahin ruuhka-aika meni jo tunti sitten, joten junassa oli reilusti tilaa. En oikein itse vapaaehtoisesti kulje junilla, vaikka halpaa se olisikin. En tiedä mikä siihen on syynä. Ehkä en vain pidä tungoksesta, ehkä olen kiintynyt vanhaan kunnon kävelyyn. ''No, pitääkö minun olla jonain henkivartijana, vai mitä?'', kysyin vieressäni istuvalta Tsumugilta, naksautellen rystysiäni samalla. Tsumugi pudisti päätään; ''Otin sinut vain varalta mukaan, jos tulee jotain kannettavaa''. ''...eli sinulla ei ole oikeasti mitään käyttöä minulle?'', kysyin epävarmana. ''Oi ei, ei se niin ole!'', Tsumugi selitteli hätääntyneenä, pudistellen päätään. Hän lisäsi: ''Totta puhuen, halusin jutella sinulle''. ''Ai? Miksi emme voineet jutella kotonasi?'', kysyin. ''Koska minulla oli alun perinkin suunnitelmissa käydä asioilla, ja ajattelin säästää aikaa ottamalla sinut mukaani'', Tsumugi selitti, lempeä hymy kasvoillaan. Mieleeni juolahti eräs asia; ''...tämä siis ei ole virallisesti työaikaani?''. ''Eh, ei kai, mutta ei se haittaa'', Tsumugi tokaisi.

Juna pysähtyi pysäkillämme, ja seurasin Tsumugia ulos junasta. Ympäristö oli jokseenkin tuttua, joten kykenin jo hieman aavistamaan missä tulisimme käymään. Arvausteni mukaisesti, muutaman minuutin päästä löysin itseni musiikkiliikkeestä. Toisin kuin ostoskeskus, tämä paikka ei ollut muuttunut sitten mihinkään suuntaan. Jotenkin se seikka tuntui mukavalta. ''Menen käymään tiskillä, odottele täällä'', Tsumugi ohjeisti, ja katosi hyllyjen väliin. Tiirailin ympärilleni hetken aikaa, kunnes päätin aikani kuluksi mennä katselemaan oheisella seinällä olevia kitaroita. Vaikkei sitä joku päällepäin näkisikään, valikoima oli muuttunut. ''...kuka helvetti ostaa telecastereita...?'', mutisin itsekseni huomattuani harvinaisen ruman nimikkeen edustajan. Eräs Fenderin yksilö pisti silmääni, enkä oikein saanut silmiäni eroon siitä. Päätin mennä tutkailemaan sitä lähempää; sinivihreä stratocaster. Sen kaula oli mukavan kellertävä, paljon kirkkaampi kuin oman kitarani. Ja hintaakin sillä oli, enemmän kuin omallani. ''...mitä jos näin...'', mutisin, ja nostin kitaran syliini. Kokeilin soittoasentoa, jossa kitara tuntui erittäin mukavalta. Ei minulla tulisi lähiaikoina olemaan tällaiseen varaa, mutta saa sitä aina kokeilla.

''Henkilökohtaiset ostokset tulee tehdä työajan ulkopuolella'', kuulin Tsumugin äänen sanovan. Käännyin hätkähtäneenä katsomaan oikealle, jossa Tsumugi seisoi, hymyillen lempeästi. ''Äh, siis...'', änkytin, laskiessani kitaraa takaisin. ''M-minä vain kokeilin, en ole ostamassa'', selitin, raapien niskaani. Tsumugi jätti selittelyni huolimatta, ja ojensi minulle pitelemäänsä, melko isokokoista, kassia; ''Tässä, jos viitsisit kantaa''. ''Ai, tuota, toki'', vastasin kummastuneena ja ojensin käteni, jolloin Tsumugi laski laukun syliini. Se oli painavampi kuin mitä Tsumugi antoi ymmärtää. ''Siinä on koskettimeni, ne olivat täällä korjauksessa'', hän selitti. ''V-vai niin...'', mutisin, ja laitoin kassin olkanauhasta selkääni. Tämän kanssa ei saa pelleillä. Pidimme vielä virvoitusjuomatauon (Tsumugi maksoi juomani vastusteluistani huolimatta), ja matkasimme kohti junapysäkkiä. Odotellessamme junaa, Tsumugi puhui: ''...joten, vietit eilen aikaa Sumiren kanssa. Se oli mukavasti tehty''. ''Nääh, en tehnyt sitä kenenkään vuoksi'', tokaisin, katsellen radan vastapuolella olevia lintuja. ''Siitä huolimatta'', Tsumugi lisäsi. Hänen äänensävynsä kuitenkin vakavoitui; ''Sumire ei ollut kovin puheliaalla päällä saavuttuaan kotiin''.

En vastannut mitään, vaan yritin parhaani mukaan keskittyä lintuihin. Tiesin eleeni herättävän vain epäilystä, mutta kun ei keksi vastausta, niin silloin ei ole väliä. ''...tapahtuiko jotain?'', hän kysyi. Mietiskelin tilannetta hetken ajan, kunnes vedin syvään henkeä nenäni kautta, ja selitin: ''No, siis, kyllä. Vasta kotiinpaluumatkalla''. ''...ai. Mitä kävi?'', Tsumugi kysyi. ''...tein jotain typerää, ja vedin Sumiren mukaani siihen. Siis, ei se mitään laitonta ollut, varmaankaan, mutta melko typerää silti. Yritin vain pitää hauskaa, mutta...'', sanelin mutisten, ja pääni veltostui; ''...paskoin koko homman''. Tsumugi oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes kysyi: ''Sattuiko kellekään mitään?''. ''...ei, ei fyysisesti. Eikä varmaankaan myöskään henkisesti. Sumire taisi vain vähän säikähtää, tai jotain. Äh, en tiedä'', mutisin turhautuneena. Samalla juna saapui pysäkille, jolloin nousimme seisomaan. ''Ei tämä asia näin paha ole. Yritä hieman piristäytyä, jotta jaksaisit työpäivän loppuun'', Tsumugi sanoi hymyillen, astuessamme junaan. Niin, no joo; taisin ottaa homman vähän liian vakavasti. Miksi se edes haittaa minua? Siitä huolimatta, asia piti selvittää Sumiren kanssa. En kaipaa yhtään enempää huhupuhetta minusta.

Olimme taas Kotobukin talolla. Ette arvaakaan, kuinka raskasta on kantaa 17 kiloista kosketinsoitinta selässä, samalla kiiveten kierreportaita. En tiennyt, mikä katkeaisi ensin; olkapääni, selkäni, vaiko jalkani. ''...voisitteko... voisitteko mitenkään...?'', ähkin, kipeän ilmeen kanssa. ''Toki, ojenna se vain minulle'', Tsumugi tokaisi, ja ojensi kätensä, joiden varaan laskin kassin. ''...noh, onko minulle mitään hommaa?'', kysyin, pyöritellen olkapäätäni. ''No, tuota... pihatie kaipaisi pyyhkimistä'', hän sanoi. Käännyin portaiden suuntaan; ''Aivan, alan heti hommiin''. En haluaisi kiirehtiä tämän kanssa, koska lounaaseen on vielä puolisen tuntia. Niinpä päätin jättää vesiletkuidean sikseen, ja kävin hakemassa sivueteisestä pihaharjan, ja aloin saman tien huitoa sen kanssa pihatietä. Suih, suih. Suih, suih. Lehtien lakaisu on rennompaa puuhaa kuin miltä se kuulostaa. Senkö takia äiti tekee sitä miltei päivittäin? Hm, isän erikoisalaa on perheemme auton lakaisu. Siskoni tykkää lakaista Dashin turkkia, ja veljeni... öh, varmaankin parhaillaan lakaisee jotain työmaata. Äh, liikaa turhaa paskaa mielessä. Suih, suih. Suih, suih...

Lounasaika koitti, ja sain viimein jotain kodikasta; ramenia. Se kuitenkin muistutti ennemmin joltain länsimaisen huippuravintolan tuotokselta kuin omalta sähellykseltäni. No, maku oli kuitenkin jokseenkin sama (vaikka itse lisään viittä eri maustetta). Viimeistelin sen hetkessä, ja suuntasin yläkertaan, kirjaston luokse. Tai no, pääsin ainoastaan sen ovelle asti, kun katseeni tarttui Sumiren oveen. Hän poistui lounaalta suunnilleen minuutti ennen minua. Onkohan hän huoneessaan? Jos on, voisin tehdä pari asiaa selväksi. Niinpä siis kävelin sen luokse, ja koputin hiljaa; ''Hoi, oletko siellä?''. ''Ai, tuota, sisään!'', kuului huoneesta, ja perään seurasi kompuroinnin ääni. Mitä hän oikein tekee...? No, sain luvan tulla sisään, joten miksipäs ei. Avasin oven hitaasti, ja kurkkasin sisään; näin Sumiren makoilemassa lattialla. ''...mitä sinä teet?'', kysyin asuessani huoneeseen, ja suljin oven perässäni. ''No, tuota, kaaduin'', Sumire vastasi sukkelaan. Katselin hieman tilannetta; Sumiren käsi oli ojennettuna hänen sänkynsä alle. ''...aivan, aivan...'', mutisin, ja istahdin hänen viereensä lattialle. Sumire veti kätensä pois sängyn alta, muttei sen kummemmin korjaillut asentoaan, vaan jäi mahalleen makaamaan. Vedin syvään henkeä, ja kysyin: ''Oletko vihainen eilisestä?''. ''Öh, v-vihainen...?'', Sumire mutisi kummastuneena.

''...niin. Tiedäthän, silloin kotiintulomatkalla... olit, melko hiljainen sen jälkeen, joten, minulla on syy epäillä sinun kantavan kaunaa, tai jotain...'', selitin pätkien. Äh, miten helvetissä tämä on näin vaikeaa? Sumire tuijotti minua kummastuneena, kunnes havahtui, ja nousi äkkiä istumaan. ''E-ei ei nyt sentään, enhän minä... tai, tuota, siis, olin vain hieman säikähtänyt'', hän alkoi selitellä hätiköiden, heilutellen käsiään ja puistellen päätään samalla. Päästin hiljaisen helpotuksen huokauksen; ''...no hyvä''. Nyt tästä turhasta draamasta oli selvitty, mainiota. Mitäs sitten...? Katseeni livahti Sumiren sängyn aluselle, ja sain maailman surkeimman idean, joka saattaisi ehkä toimia. Niinpä nousin hitaasti seisomaan, ja ennen kuin edessäni istuva hämmentynyt Sumire ehti kysyä mitään, otin "askeleen", ja kaaduin sen perään, suoraan Sumiren vasemmalle puolelle. Aivan; se silloin kerran näkemäni laatikko ei ollut enää seinässä kiinni. Sitä on liikuteltu. Nyt voin napata sen. Sivalsin kädelläni sängyn alta, ja kaappasin laatikon mukaani. ''Öh, mitä sinä—?'', Sumire oli kysymässä, kun huomasi laatikon käsissäni. ''Ei, ei sitä! Et saa katsoa sinne!'', hän alkoi hädissään huutaa. ''Anteeksi, neiti Saitoo, mutten mahda itselleni mitään!'', huusin takaisin, ja avasin laatikon kannen.

''...öh...?'', päästin suustani. Sumire oli peittänyt punastuneet kasvonsa käsillään, ja mennyt sikiöasentoon lattialle. Katselin laatikon sisältöä hetken, kunnes vedin yhden siellä olevista esineistä esiin. Se oli manga. Nousin istumaan, ja aloin selata opusta. Tissejä blaa, blaa. Perseitä blaa, blaa. Lukiodraamaa blaa, blaa. Kaikkea, mitä erogemangalta pystyi olettamaan. Ai niin, unohdin mainita; laatikossa oli tusina aikuisviihteeksi tarkoitettuja mangaopuksia. Asetin pitelemäni yksilön takaisin laatikkoon, ja selailin lisää; täällä oli kaikkea, kliseisistä homosessioista kahden tytön salaisiin rakkaustarinoihin, ja... loleja? Huh, tätä voisi sanoa jo kokoelmaksi. ''...höh...'', tuhahdin harmissani. Maassa tuskaileva Sumire kierähti ympäri, ja kurkkasi minua sormiensa välistä; ''M-mitä?''. Viittasin kämmenelläni laatikkoon päin; ''Luulin täällä olevan jotain siistiä, kuten käsiase, kannabista, tai edes viinaa. Jotain, mitä minulla ei olisi''. ''...m-mitä tarkoitat?'', Sumire kysyi hämmentyneenä, ja nousi istumaan. ''Eivät nuo mangat mikään järkytys minulle ole. Katsos... katsos kun, mi... minu... '', aloin selittää, mutta minua nolotti liikaa sanoa lause loppuun. ''...ai sinullakin on tuollaisia?'', Sumire kysyi varmistukseksi, ja samalla täydensi lauseeni. ''Joo, joo, on, ei sitä ääneen tarvitse sanoa!'', huusin hänelle kuiskausäänellä.

Ilmapiiri muuttui rennoksi, joka oli minulle helpotus. Sumire tarjosi minulle limsan minijääkaapistaan, ja vietin taukoni jutellessani hänen kanssaan niitä ja näitä. Melko mukavaa, jos minulta kysytään. Hetken päästä taukoni olikin jo ohi, ja loput työajastani työskentelin hyvällä omatunnolla. Työaikani päätyttyä suuntasin talon etuovelle, jonka edessä huomasin Tsumugin seisovan. Näköjään hänellä oli jotain asiaa, ja osasin jo hieman arvata, mitä; ''Saitko asiasi sovittua?''. Nyökkäsin hymyn kanssa. ''Mukava kuulla'', Tsumugi sanoi, kallistaen päätään. Hän kuitenkin jatkoi: ''Ai niin, kuulin, kuinka huomenna takapihan puutarhaa kunnostettaisiin, joudut luultavasti työskentelemään koko päivän sen parissa. Ajattelin vain ilmoittaa''. Nyökkäsin uudelleen; ''Pidetään mielessä. Nyt kuitenkin haluan nopeasti kotiin, Ui odottaa minua siellä''. Tsumugi iski kätensä yhteen; ''Oi joi, olettepa lähekkäisiä''. ''Ei ole sitä miltä kuulostaa, kunhan vain hengailemme'', mutisin nolostuneena, hilliten punastustani. Neiti Tsumugi ei pidätellyt minua kauempaa, vaan lopulta päästi minut ovesta. Vielä muutama työpäivä...

Viikko kului hujahtaen, luultavammin parantuneen motivaation ansiosta. Päiväni olivat seuraavan laiset; työskentelin, söin, juttelin Sumiren kanssa, jatkoin työskentelyä, keskustelin neiti Tsumugin kanssa päivän loppuessa, lähdin kotiin. Ja minä pidin siitä, ihan oikeasti. Helppoa työtä, rento ilmapiiri... harmi, etten voi ottaa tätä vakituiseksi työkseni. Kotobukin talosta ei muutenkaan taitaisi löytyä tilaa uudelle palvelijaperheelle, Sugimotolle. Oli lauantai, viimeinen työpäiväni. Olin viettämässä taukoani kirjastossa, tietysti Sumiren seurassa. ''—joten, jos menet Sakuragaokaan, saatamme luultavimmin tavata joskus'', sanoin, viimeistellen lauseeni. Pitelin käsissäni aikamatkustusteoriasta kertovaa kirjaa, jonka lukemiseen palauduin. Sumire nyökkäsi, ja siemaisi käsissään pitelemäänsä limsatölkkiä. Hiljaiselo kesti vain minuutin, kunnes Sumire kysyi: ''No, mihin aiot hankkia töihin koulujen päätyttyä, jos et kerran ole menossa yliopistoon?''. Katselin kirjan yli, mietiskellen asiaa; ''...en ole varma. Toimistolle sun muihin paperihommiin en ainakaan ole halukas, eikä fyysinenkään työ kiinnosta... kaipa minusta tulee kuljettaja, tai vastaavaa''. ''Vai niin. No, tärkeintähän on tienata elanto, eikö?'', Sumire tokaisi. Nyökkäsin, ja käänsin kirjani sivua. Hmm; mustan aukon horisontin ja aikamatkahorisontin yhtäläisyydet... ehkä olisi sittenkin pitänyt panostaa fysiikkaan.

''Kuole, paska'', mutisin hiljaa itsekseni, sohiessani puutarhasaksien kanssa pensaan luona. Kotobukin takapihan perällä olevan pensaat tarvitsivat lyhennystä, ja olen viettänyt tunnin, jos parikin niiden kanssa. Olen jo pari kertaa luullut olevani valmis, mutta aina kauempaa katsottuna homma on näyttänyt hieman sotkuiselta. En itse ole perfektionisti, mutta haluan silti saada hyvää jälkeä aikaan miellyttääkseni työnantajaani. Napsin viimeisen oksanpalan, ja kävelin hieman kauemmas; ''...jos tämä ei nyt kelpaa, niin saavat kärähtäneen pusikon...''. Nyt pensasrivi näytti paremmalta kuin koskaan. Toki muutamia vikakohtia oli siellä täällä, mutta niiden korjaaminen loisi vain lisää samanlaisia, ja muutenkin ne näkyvät vain tietystä kuvakulmasta. Mainiota, nyt palauttamaan kamppeet, ja etsimään muuta tekemistä. Asetin puutarhasakset sivueteisen seinälle, puhdistin mullat kengistäni, ja kävelin peremmälle. Päästäkseni minnekään, minun pitää tietenkin kulkea olohuoneen läpi. Mutta olohuoneessa oli joku mies. Pukuun sonnustautunut, viiksekäs, hiuksistaan hieman harmaahko, keski-ikäinen mies. Hän luki parhaillaan sanomalehteä, ja odottamatta nosti katseensa minuun päin. Tarkastelin häntä parin sekunnin ajan, kunnes hänen kulmakarvansa antoivat ilmi, kuka hän oli; herra Kotobuki.

Tämän tajuttuani kumarsin välittömästi; ''Tuota, päivää, herra Kotobuki''. Kuulin hänen rapisuttelevan sanomalehteään, ja perään kuului matala, tupakankarhea ääni; ''Vai sinä siis olet se kesätyöläinen?'' ''Kyllä, olen'', vastasin. Nyt rauhassa, muista tasainen hengitys. Ei; muista ylipäätänsä hengittää! ''No, haepa minulle teetä'', herra Kotobuki tokaisi, ja kuulin hänen kääntävän lehtensä sivua. ''Aivan, tulossa'', vastasin, ja miltei rynnistin ulos olohuoneesta, mutta järkeni muutti nopeuteni pikakävelyksi. Jatkoin eteisen ja ruokailutilan läpi keittiöön; ''Hoi, Provenza, herra Kotobuki haluaa teetä''. ''Niinpä tietenkin. Hän saapui puolisen tuntia sitten. Ihmettelinkin, missä hänen tilauksensa viipyy'', hän vastasi, ja alkoi työstää teetä. Tapitin kantapäälläni hermostuneena lattiaa, ja hipelöin hupparini helmaa. Tee oli viimein valmis, ja Provenza asetti sen tarjottimelle, monien eri lisukkeiden keskelle. Ei herra Kotobuki näin paljoa tavaraa pyytänyt, mutta uskon kokin tietävän, mitä tekee. Nyt, rauhallinen kävely. Vittu, unohdin, miten kävellään!

''Teenne, herra Kotobuki'', sanoin mahdollisimman sulavasti, laskien tarjottimen herra Kotobukin edessä olevalle sohvapöydälle. ''Mainiota. Istu ihmeessä alas, ei tässä kauaa mene'', hän tokaisi, ja otti teekupin käteensä. Isältä tyttärelle, näemmä. Istahdin viereiselle sohvalle, ja aikani kuluksi tutkiskelin huoneessa olevia tauluja. Niistä nyt helposti tunnisti Kotobukin perheen, sekä muutamia sukulaisia. Jotkut kuvissa olevat taasen eivät ollenkaan näyttäneet olevan sukua. Ystäviä, vaiko työtuttavia, kenties? ''Joten, olen kuullut hyviä juttuja sinusta, että teet lähes täydellistä ja nopeaa työtä mukisematta. Se on hyvä'', herra Kotobuki sanoi tyhjästä, edelleen syventyneenä sanomalehteensä. ''Tuota, kiitos'', vastasin epävarmana. ''...Sugimoto...'', kuulin hänen mutisevan itsekseen. Lisää oli odotettavissa: ''Mistä perheesi on lähtöisin?''. ''No, siis, isäni perhe on Iwaten prefektuurista kotoisin. Olemme tilanhoitajasukua... vaikkei se oikein nykyisin käy ilmi'', selitin. ''Vai niin'', herra Kotobuki vastasi sympaattisen kuuloisena. Hän esitti uuden kysymyksen: ''Oletko hakemassa yliopistoon?''. ''En oikeastaan, en ole oikein koskaan ollut hyvä lukuaineissa. Haluan muutenkin itsenäistyä mahdollisimman nopeasti, ja hakeutua töihin'', vastasin, lyhentäen tämän hetkisen tilanteeni pariin lauseeseen. ''Vai että mahdollisimman nopeaa työllistymistä? Mukavaa kuultavaa, muiden nykynuorten pitäisi ottaa oppia sinusta'', herra Kotobuki tokaisi hymyillen, ja itse kiitin nöyrästi.

Hän ryysti loput teensä, asetti kupin tarjottimelle, ja päästi melko möreän kuuloisen huokauksen; ''Liikematkat ovat rasittavia, ja niitä on tehtävä usein, joten näistä lyhyistä kotona vietetyistä hetkistä pitää nauttia. Aiomme lähteä Eurooppaan huomenna lomalle, toivottavasti se auttaa stressinlievityksessä''. ''Kuulostaa mukavalta'', vastasin, nousin seisomaan, ja otin tarjottimen käsiini. ''Odotas...'', herra Kotobuki sanoi, jolloin jähmetyin, ja käännyin häneen päin. Hän katseli minua ummistavilla silmillään, aivan kuin arvioidakseen minua. Itse katselin epävarmana, ja myös hieman peloissani, takaisin. Hän yskäisi nyrkkiinsä; ''Toivottavasti olet oppinut jotain ajastasi täällä, ja toivon mukaan se myös auttaa sinua omassa elämässäsi. Palkka maksetaan ensi viikon alussa, on ollut ilo pitää sinua täällä kesätyöläisenä''. ''...äh...?'', päästin suustani kummastuneena. ''...eli siis pääset jo nyt lähtemään'', herra Kotobuki selvensi. ''A-a-aivan, kiitos'', änkytin kumartaen. Kiikutin tarjottimen nopeasti takaisin keittiöön, ja kävelin rauhallisesti eteiseen. Tiirailin ympärilleni vielä viimeisen kerran, kun näin neiti Tsumugin yläpuolellani olevalla parvella. Emme sanoneet toisillemme mitään, mutta vilkutimme kyllä. Astuin ulos ovesta, josta en enää koskaan tulisi kulkemaan. Huh, miten draamatäytteistä.


	26. Luku 26: Oikea kesäloma

Edellisenä päivänä loppuneiden töideni vuoksi päätin juhlia oikeasti alkanutta kesälomaani kittaamalla itseni täyteen virvoitusjuomia ja valloittamalla peliservereiden huippupistelistoja. Niinpä ajauduin menemään nukkumaan vasta neljän maissa aamuyöllä. No, nyt ei ollut kiire mihinkään, ja koko muu perheeni lähti jo varhain aamulla reissuun, jättäen minut vahtimaan taloa pariksi päiväksi, joten luulin saavani täyteen ihanat 12 tuntia unta. Mutta luuloksi se jäi, kun ovikello soi. Havahduin heti hereille, ja tuijottelin arastavilla silmilläni huoneen poikki. Ovikello soi uudelleen, joten nousin istumaan sänkyni reunalle, ja pyörittelin kipeitä jänteitäni. Olin juuri pukemassa vaatteita ylleni, kun kuulin etuoven aukeavan, ja tutun äänen: ''Onko ketään kotona?''. Tunnistaisin tuon äänen jo kaukaa. ''...joo, olen, odota hetki!'', huusin väsyneesti, ja heitin t-paidan ylleni. Avasin huoneeni oven, ja huusin perään: ''Käy vain peremmälle!''. No, unta en kovinkaan paljoa saanut, muttei kai sitten tarvitse myöskään keksiä tekemistä tälle päivälle. Löntystelin alakertaan, ja huomasin sisään astuneen henkilön, eli tietenkin Uin, olohuoneessa. Hänen seurassaan oli kuitenkin joku muu.

''Huomenta, Eiji'', Ui tervehti minua. Nostin kättäni; ''Terve... kuka hän on...?''. Nyökkäsin tätä toista tyttöä päin, joka oli kyykistyneenä silittääkseen Dashia. Hänessä kuitenkin oli jotain tuttua... ''Äh, älä viitsi!'', tämä tyttö tiuskaisi. Silloin muistin; ''Ai niin, kissatyttö. Olet vähän ruskettunut''. ''Niin, kävimme kerhomme kanssa festareilla, ja siellä oli aurinkoista... ja on minulla nimikin!'', Azusa tiuskaisi uudelleen. Hymyilin hieman tokkuraisena hänelle, hänen jatkaessaan Dashin silittelyä. Toinenkin puolisko aivoistani alkoi heräillä, ja eräs asia näissä kahdessa tytössä pisti silmääni; ''...miksi teillä on koulupuvut yllänne?''. ''No, siis, olemme lähdössä koulullemme, viemään Junille evästä, hänen kerhonsa harjoittelee lomillakin. Päätimme myös tulla pyytämään siskoasi mukaan'', Ui selitti. Huomasin pienen laatikon hänen käsissään, joka luultavasti sisälsi evästä. Päästin väsyneen huokauksen; ''Sori, mutta Tamiko on vanhempiemme kanssa matkalla, eikä palaa pariin päivään''. ''...sitä paitsi, eikö kenenkään päässä käynyt pyytää minua?'', lisäsin ummistunein silmin. ''T-tuota, ei se sitä ole, kun... se ei kai olisi suotuisaa, tiedäthän...'', Ui mutisi. Nyökkäsin; ''Joo, tajuan kyllä. Siitä huolimatta, voinko lähteä mukaan? Kai nyt loma-aikana voi tällaisista asioista joustaa, ja jos ei, voin ninjailla itseni sisään''. ''No, tuota...'', Ui päästi suustaan, ja jäi miettimään.

Katsahdin Azusaan päin, josko hänellä olisi jotain sanottavaa. Hän näytti miettivän sanomisiani. Hän nosti katseensa; ''Sawako-opettaja saattaisi antaa luvan''. Iskin käteni yhteen, säikäyttäen kaikki kolme huoneessa olevaa tyttöä (Dash mukaan lukien); ''Se on sitten sillä selvä. Juon vain kahvit, ja sitten lähdetään''. Kävelin olohuoneen kautta keittiöön, ja vilkaisin kylmäkaappiin; ''Kelpaisiko teille limsat?''. No, hetken päästä istuskelimme etuterassilla, juomassa kukin omia juomiamme. Samalla lähetin ainoalle kaupungissa olevalle tyypille, eli Ichirolle, viestin, jossa pyysin häntä tulemaan puolen tunnin päästä talonvahdiksi, ja käyttämään Dashia kävelyllä iltasella. Lisäsin perään luvan pelata Playstationillani, ja hetken päästä vastaanotin myöntävän vastauksen. Mukavaa omistaa kavereita. ''Kenelle viestitit?'', vieressäni istuva Azusa kysyi uteliaisuuttaan. ''Pomolle, sanoin etten voi hoidella tyyppejä tänään, joten hänen on löydettävä joku muu tappamaan puolestani'', mutisin, ja hörppäsin kahviani. ''O-oikeasti?'', Azusan vieressä istuva Ui kysyi epävarmana. ''Ui, hän vain pilailee...'', Azusa sanoi. Levitin häijyn virneen kasvoilleni; ''Vai pilailenko...?''. ''Lopeta'', Azusa tokaisi. ''Selvä, anteeksi'', vastasin, ja hörppäsin jälleen kahviani.

Löysin itseni Sakuragaokan koulun käytävältä, nojaamasta valkoista seinää vasten. Ui ja Azusa olivat painaneet korvansa oheisen luokan oveen, joka kuulemma oli Junin kerhohuone. Ei se kuitenkaan kovinkaan tarkkaa kuuloa vaatinut, jotta tajusi huoneen olevan tyhjä. Kuulin jostain askelia, ja viereisen kulman takaa ilmestyi joku koulupukuinen tyttö, joka katseli minua kummasti, jatkaen matkaansa käytävää pitkin. Eli täällä tosiaan on joitain, jopa kesälomalla. Äh, miksi edes ottaa osaa kerhoaktiviteetteihin, jos ne vaativat kouluun tulemista vapaa-ajalla? Tai no, ei minua ollenkaan haittaisi löhöillä Kahvihuoneessa jutellen paskaa kavereideni kanssa, mutta koulumme käytäntöihin ei kuulu kerhojen kesäaktiviteetit. No vittu, en edes tiedä kuka on kerhomme ohjaaja, emmekä ole käyneet yksissäkään kerhokokoontumisissa. Asiaa pitää tosiaan miettiä sitten syksyllä... ai niin, uusia jäseniä pitää saada, ja äkkiä. Mutta mitenköhän se onnistuisi, ja vieläpä tässä vaiheessa vuotta... ''—Eiji? Kuunteletko sinä?'', kuulin Azusan kutsuvan minua. Havahduin tilanteeseen; ''Tuota, mitä?''. ''Menemme kerhohuoneeseen syömään evästä, mutta avain pitää käydä hakemassa. Niin, ja pitää myös pyytää lupa läsnäolollesi'', Azusa kertoi uudelleen. Puristin huuleni yhteen; mitähän tästä seuraa...

Ei siitä loppujen lopuksi kovinkaan paljoa seurannut, kun ainoa opettajainhuoneessa oleva henkilö oli Sawako. Tunsimme toisemme, tai no, ainakin jotenkin. ''Hän? Tietenkin hän saa olla paikalla, kunhan osaa käyttäytyä'', Sawako sanoi. Mieleeni juolahti eräs asia; ''Mitä minä muka nyt tyttökoulussa saisin aikaan?''. Sawakon ilmeestä päätellen hän antoi minulle tahallisesti aikaa miettiä vastausta omaan kysymykseeni; ''...tai no, unohda''. Sawako hymyili minulle, ja kääntyi kaksikon puoleen; ''Niin, hänen myös pitää olla teidän seurassanne, jotta voitte varmistaa luvan''. ''Selvä, kiitos. Me menemme nyt'', Azusa tokaisi, ja perään poistuimme takaisin käytävään. ''...hei, Ui. Onko minullekin lounasta?'', kysyin. Ui nosti laatikkoa hymyillen; ''On, voit syödä Junin osuuden. Tässä on hedelmähyytelöä''. ''Miksi hänen muka pitäisi saada se? Miksemme vain jakaisi sitä kahden kesken?'', Azusa kysyi. Kohautin olkapäitäni, ja kaivoin kännykkäni esiin; ''Tilaan sitten itselleni jotain hyvää''. ''...älä nyt, minä vain pilailin'', Azusa sanoi. Siitä huolimatta näppäilin numeron, ja laitoin puhelimen korvalleni. ''E-et kai sinä nyt oikeasti...?'', Azusa kysyi hätkähtäneenä. ''...haloo, Ichiro? Pääsitkö sinne? ... aivan, mainiota. ... Ai, se? Odota, lähetän sen sinulle viestinä'', latelin puhelimeen. ''...tiedätkö, huumorintajusi saa minut todella hermostuneeksi...'', Azusa mutisi.

''...mitähän helvettiä nyt taas...'', mutisin itsekseni, tutkaillessani kerhohuoneen astiakaappia. Siis jumalauta astiakaappi, kevyen musiikin kerholla. Ei, ei kaappi; _vitriini_! No, kerhon jäsenet tuntien minulta ei vienyt kovinkaan kauaa päätellä vitriinin omistaja. Kohautin olkapäitäni, ja kävelin poispäin vitriinistä. Azusa nojaili avoinna olevaan ikkunaan, ja katseli koulun edustaa. Sieltä näytti kuuluvan ääniä, joku kerho harjoittele, ehkä? Ui istui pöydän ääressä, ja katseli puhelintaan. Hän odotti vastausta Junilta, jota ei tuntunut löytyvän mistään. Kävelin hänen ohitsensa, ja vedin tuolin esiin hänen viereltään; ''Kuuluuko mitään?''. ''Ei vielä. Ehkä hän on mennyt jonnekin...'', Ui vastasi. Nyökkäsin ymmärryksen merkiksi, ja istuin alas. Huomasin heti ongelman; ''...liian matalat pöydät teillä...''. ''Itse olet liian iso'', ikkunan äärellä oleva Azusa letkautti. ''...ehkä'', mutisin, ja siirsin tuoliani kauemmas pöydästä, levittäen jalkani eteeni. Paljon mukavampi. Ui asetti kännykkänsä pöydälle, ja avasi eväslaatikon, jolloin Azusakin alkoi pikkuhiljaa valua pöydän ääreen. ''Eiji; persikka, luumu, vai mango?'', Ui kysyi. ''...mango'', vastasin, ja Ui ojensi minulle muovisen purkin täynnä oranssia hyytelöä. Azusa istui minua vastapäätä, ja aloimme mutustella kukin omia hyytelöitämme. ...no olihan se ehkä hieman lämmintä, muttei ole varaa valittaa.

Hyytelöt olivat syöty, ja nyt me kaikki kolme vain loikoilimme pöydän ääressä, kuunnellen laulukaskaiden kaukaista surinaa. Samaa säveltähän ne päristelevät jatkuvasti, mutta onko sillä jokin merkitys? Ufojako ne karkottavat, vai mitä häh? Hmm, ufojen ja laulukaskaiden välinen sota... jos kymmenen ufoa taistelisi tuhatta laulukaskasta vastaan, kumpi voittaisi? Hetkinen, mitä helvettiä nyt taas? Nukunko minä? Avasin silmäni, enkä nähnyt muuta kuin ruskean pöydänpinnan, jonka ympärillä olivat hupparini punaiset hihat. Nostin pääni hitaasti, ja jouduin totuttelemaan huoneen kirkkaaseen valoon. Katsoin eteeni, ja sivulle; sekä Ui että Azusa olivat unessa. Katselin Uita hetken väsyneenä, kunnes hän alkoi kiemurrella unissaan. No, antaa heidän nukkua. Mitä itse tekisin? Nousin hiljaa seisomaan, ja kävelin poispäin pöydästä. Laitoin kädet lantioilleni, ja tutkailin huonetta. Hmm, mitäs tuo oven vieressä oleva liitutaulu? Onkohan siellä liituja? Menin tarkistamaan, ja olihan siellä. Otin liidun sormiini, ja tuijotin taulua hetken aikaa. Raapustin siihen oikean mestariteoksen: **Luokan virallinen panomestari: Sugimoto**. Tämä oli joskus ensimmäisenä lukiovuotenani raapustettu kotiluokkani taululle, eikä syyllistä tarvinnut hakea kaukaa; laitoin Tadaakin melkein nuolemaan tekstin pois. Pidättelin menneiden tuomaa hilpeyttä, ja pyyhin tekstin nyrkilläni pois.

''...mitäs sitten...?'', mutisin, kääntäen selkäni liitutaululle. Mikään muu ei herättänyt kiinnostustani kuin pöydän ääressä nukkuvat tytöt. Tepsisikö heihin sama temppu kuin Sumirelle? Se selviää vain yhdellä keinolla. Kävelin takaisin pöydän ääreen; ''...entten tentten teelika mentten...''. Päätin kokeilla ensin Uita, koska en ole varma haluanko kuulla Azusan mielipidettä minusta. Kävelin Uin viereen, ja nojasin käsilläni pöytää vasten. Ui tuhisi rauhallisesti, mukavasti uinuen. No, kokeillaan. Hivuttauduin hänen korvansa viereen, ja kuiskasin: '' _Hei, Ui_ ''. En kuullut vastausta, vaan huomasin liikehdintää. Huomasin myös Uin avaavan silmänsä hitaasti, jolloin heittäydyin kauemmas hänestä. Ui nosti päänsä, ja katseli minua unisena; ''...mitä?''. No voi jumalauta, _tähän_ en ollut varautunut. Samalla sekunnilla Uin kännykkä alkoi väristä, mutta Ui ei näyttänyt huomaavan sitä. ''...tuota, kännykkäsi...'', mutisin, osoittaen sitä. ''...ai. Taisin nukahtaa...'', hän mutisi, ja otti kännykän käsiinsä. Hänen ilmeensä kirkastui; ''Jun lähetti viestin''. Hän näytti kännykänsä näyttöä minulle; viestiin oli liitetty kuva Junista, ja taustalla oli kauniin näköinen luontomaisema. ''Hänen kerhonsa on hajallaan loman aikana, joten hän on käymässä isoäitinsä luona'', Ui selitti. ''V-vai niin...'', vastasin. Huh, olipa täpärällä. Kiitos, Jun.

Kuulin liikehdintää myös toiselta suunnalta, ja huomasin Azusan olevan hereillä. Hetkinen, mistä tuo ilme on? Hän tuijotti minua tuimasti. Ei kai vain... Ui oli keskittynyt viestin kirjoittamiseen, joten kävelin Azusan luo, ja nojasin hieman lähemmäs; '' _Paljonko näit?_ ''. '' _Kaiken, mitä ihmettä yritit?_ '', Azusa kuiski takaisin. '' _...ei sillä ole väliä_ '', vastasin. '' _Senkin pervo_ '', Azusa tiuskaisi hiljaa. Ui katseli meitä kummastuneena, joten päätin jättää tappelumme sikseen poistumalla Azusan vierestä. ''No, mitäs sitten?'', kysyin Uilta. Hän katseli minua hämmentyneenä; ''Etkö muista? Mehän puhuimme elokuviin menosta''. ''Puhuimmeko...?'', mutisin. Mieleeni ilmestyi haalea kuva kyseisestä keskustelusta, mutta olin siinä vaiheessa puoliunessa. No, tätä se varmaan tarkoitti; ''...niin, taisimme puhua''. Onneksi olin ottanut lompakkoni matkaan ihan varalta, nykyään kun ei voi olla varma asioista. ''Onko mitään tiettyä mielessä?'', kysyin. ''Azusa ehdotti, että katsoisimme kauhuelokuvan'', Ui vastasi. Kauhu; viihteenmuoto, jota olen kyseenalaistanut eniten, ja joka ei ole kovinkaan hetkauttanut minua... jos tytöt säikähtävät, millä todennäköisyydellä he eivät tarraisi kädestäni tai jotain? Mitäköhän tästäkin seuraa?

Pääsimme paikan päälle, ja tytöt alkoivat selata oven edessä olevaa ohjelmistoluetteloa. Minulle oli tosiaan aivan sama mitä katsoisimme, joten en osallistunut valintaan sen pahemmin. Olen käynyt täällä ainoastaan pari kertaa, kahden nimeltä mainitsemattoman jätkän kanssa. Niin, kerran kävin myös siskoni kanssa, kun täällä oli sisarusalennukset. En minä siskoni valitsemaa draamaelokuvaa halunnut nähdä, mutta hei; ilo auttaa olemassaolollani. ''—Eiji, kuunteletko sinä?'', kuulin Azusan puhuvan vierelläni. ''Häh? En kuuntele'', vastasin. Azusa tuijotti minua vihaisesti, jolloin nostin käteni; ''Vitsi, vitsi. Mitä sanoitkaan?''. Azusa jatkoi vihaista tuijottamistaan vielä hetken, kunnes leppyi, ja selitti: ''Näytökseen on vielä aikaa, joten käymme hieman kiertelemässä''. ''Aivan, aivan...'', mutisin vastaukseksi. Hetken käveltyämme päädyimme johonkin kulmakauppaan. Kävin ostamassa itselleni limsan, ja palasin tyttöjen luokse, jotka selailivat lehtihyllyjä. ''...ehkä minun pitäisi löytää kesätyö'', Azusa mutisi itsekseen. Tuhahdin avatessa limsaani; ''Tässä vaiheessa kesää? Onnea vaan siihen''. Azusa kääntyi katsomaan minua tuimasti; ''En puhunut sinulle''. ''Sitä paitsi, jos rahaa olet vailla, niin voin kyllä antaa'', tokaisin, taputtaen lompakkoani taskussani. ''Ei minulla nyt niin paha pula ole...'', Azusa mutisi vastaukseksi, ja jatkoi lehtien selailua. Hm, ei sitten... ah, limsahan on yllättävän kylmää! Vihloo!

Ajan kulumisen jälkeen oli näytöksen aika. ''...eihän tämä ole kauhua'', sanoin kummastuneena, vastaanottaessa lippuni. ''Ei olekaan, Azusa muutti mielensä'', Ui sanoi. Miksiköhän? Hän oli valinnut jonkun draamaelokuvan, joka kertoi koirasta... no, onhan se tyhjää parempi. Katselin Azusaan päin mietteliäänä. Hetken päästä hän huomasi katseeni; ''...mitä?''. ''...ei mitään'', vastasin, ja aiheutin Azusalle kyselevän ilmeen. Hetken päästä istuimme salissa, valmiina elokuvaan. ''Etkö ottanut popcornia?'', Ui kysyi. Näillä kahdella oli sylissään ämpärillinen kyseistä naposteltavaa. ''Nääh, en pidä siitä, kuinka siemenenkuoret jäävät ikenien alle. Hyi olkoon...'', tokaisin, ja purin hampaitani yhteen. Sen sijaan hankin itselleni sipsejä sekä jäähilejuomaa. Näillä seteillä olen ennenkin pärjännyt, ja pärjään nytkin. ''...oh, elokuva alkaa'', Ui tokaisi hiljaa. No, jouduin tuijottelemaan valkokankaalle heijastettua filmiteollisuuden luomusta parin tunnin ajan. Alkujaan olin melko skeptinen elokuvaa kohtaan, mutta tunnistettuani ohjaajan, mieleni muuttui. Vartin kohdalla tarina alkoi käydä melko kiinnostavaksi, joten aloin syventyä elokuvaan tarkemmin.

Olin jo ehtinyt syödä sipsini ja juoda jäähileeni loppuun päästyämme elokuvan loppusuoralle, jossa asiat alkoivat mennä melko tunteellisiksi. Eihän se minua niinkään itkettänyt, mutta arvostin kuitenkin upeaa käsikirjoitusta. Hmm, onkohan Ui... käännyin katsomaan vieressäni olevaa Uita. Jep, kyllä hän nyyhkyttää. Pienen ympärille tiirailun jälkeen huomasin olevani vähemmistössä, joka ei nyyhki. No, en mahda tunteilleni, tai niiden puuttumiselle, mitään. Yritin jälleen keskittyä elokuvaan, mutta nyt kun huomasin Uin hiljaisen nyyhkimisen, en voinut olla enää kuulematta sitä. Äh, keskity nyt. Nojasin olkapäälläni käsinojaan hieman turhautuneena. No eihän tämä auta, jos nojaan Uihin päin! Jos sitä nyt edes yrittäisi... hetkinen, mitä? Katsoin hitaasti oikealle, ja näin Uin päälaen. Hän oli laskenut päänsä olkapäälleni, ja jatkoi nyyhkyttämistä sitten siinä. Huomasiko hän edes koko asiaa? Oletin, ettei hän huomannut, joten parasta kai olla tekemättä mitään, vähän sama homma kuin unissakävelijöiden kanssa. Pienet kyyneleet imeytyivät hihaani, samalla kun mietin tilannetta pienessä paniikissa. Hetkinen, onko Azusa jo huomannut tämän? Katsahdin Uin toiselle puolelle, vain nähdäkseni nukkuvan Azusan. Nukkua nyt elokuvissa... ja vieläpä valitti rahanpuutteesta. Toivottavasti Ui osaa itse nostaa päänsä pois, koska en helvetti vieköön tiedä mitä tehdä.

Pim pom, pim pom, pim pom! No, se niistä yöunista. Mikä päivä tänään edes on? Maanantai…? Ei; tiistai, niin taisi olla. Perhe tulee huomenna takaisin, eli enää vain yksi päivä aikaa elää vapaasti... ai niin, ovikello taisi soida. Nousin istumaan sänkyni reunalle, ja huusin väsyneenä: ''Sisään vain!''. Huutoni taisi kuulua perille ainoastaan avoinna olevan tuuletusikkunan ansiosta. Siitä huolimatta, kuulin oven käyvän, ja perään kuului huuto: ''Huomenta taloon!''. Ääni kuului nuorelle naiselle, muttei suinkaan Uille, vaan Junille. Aloin ensin yksikseni ihmettelemään hänen läsnäoloaan, mutta päähäni alkoi pikkuhiljaa ilmestyä takaumia eilen Uin kanssa käydystä keskustelusta, jonka mukaan menisimme tänään uimalaan. No, minulla on aikaa miettiä asiaa. Juuri nyt haluan vain kahvia. Perusteellisen venyttelyn ja haukottelun jälkeen heitin ryysyt ylleni, ja löntystelin alakertaan. Ensimmäisenä vastassani oli Ui, joka hymyili minulle, hieman pahoillaan; ''Anteeksi herätys''. Pudistin päätäni; ''Ei haittaa, ei se ole oikein normaalia nukkua vielä keskipäivällä''. Katsahdin olohuoneeseen, jossa Jun oli, silittelemässä Dashia kaksin käsin. Dash vain loikoili lattialla, mutta sen ilmeestä päätellen tämä oli taivas. ''Huomenta sinullekin'', tokaisin Junille, jolloin hän huomasi minut. ''Ai, hei. Terveisiä maaseudulta'', hän vastasi, ja jatkoi Dashin ilahduttamista.

Kävelin hitaasti keittiöön keittämään kahvia, ja Ui seurasi perässäni, luultavasti kun ei keksinyt mitään parempaakaan tekemistä. ''Tapaamme Azusan sitten myöhemmin, aseman edustalla'', hän kertoi. ''…ai, hänkin tulee?'', mutisin touhujeni keskellä. Ui tutkaili ympäri keittiötä, ja hänen silmänsä keskittyivät tiskipöydälle, joka oli puolillaan likaisia astioita ja noutoruokapakkauksia. Huomasin kyllä tämän; ''Ennen kuin ehdotat mitään; kyllä minä siivoan tänään illemmalla. Ei tarvitse vaivautua''. ''A-ai… haluaisin silti tehdä jotain'', Ui sanoi. Napsautin kahvinkeittimen päälle, ja käännyin Uihin päin; ''Usko pois, ei sinun pidä''. ''Eiji, onko sinulla mitään syötävää?'', Jun huusi olohuoneesta. ''On; koiranruokaa'', huusin takaisin. Katsoin takaisin Uita päin, ja hänen ilmeensä oli kirkastunut. Tiesin kyllä, mitä hänellä oli mielessä; ''Et kai vain ajattele…?''. ''Mitä jos tekisimme ruokaa? Sinulle aamiaiseksi, ja minulle ja Junille lounaaksi'', hän ehdotti sädehtien. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, kunnes huokaisin, ja viittasin kädelläni kaappia kohti; ''Jauhokaappi on ollut koskematon jo muutaman päivän, siitä vain''. Ui nyökkäsi, avasi kaapin, ja alkoi mielessään laatia suunnitelmaa. ''…anna minun sitten auttaa'', tokaisin, käärien hihani.

Ui sai idean tehdä vohveleita, joten hän alkoi asetella pöydälle tarvittavia aineksia. Itse kaivelin alakaapin syvyyksistä vohveliraudan, ja asetin sen paikoilleen. Huomasin silmäkulmastani Junin, joka kurkki meitä kulman takaa. ''Voinko minä auttaa?'', hän kysyi. Vohveleiden tekemiseen kaksi oli jo vähän liikaa, mutta kolme… ei kun hetkinen, nyt keksin! Kävelin Uin ohi eteiseen, ja nappasin talutushihnan avainkoukusta. Heitin sen sitten keittiön halki Junille, joka nappasi sen syliinsä hätkähtäen. ''Käytä Dashia kävelyllä, vaikkapa naapuruston ympäri''. ''Tuota, kaipa se käy…'', hän mutisi, ja palasi olohuoneeseen. Kohta hän ilmestyi eteiseen Dashin kanssa, joka oli hihnassa, ja he molemmat poistuivat. ''…äh, unohdin mainita hänelle, että jos kesken kävelyn alkaa juosta, Dash juoksee koko loppumatkan. Nääh, mitäpä tuosta'', sanoin, ja katselin Junin poistumista keittiön ikkunan kautta. Vielä hetki sitten olohuoneesta kantautunut koiralle lepertely ei enää kuulunut, ja nyt talossa kaikui ainoastaan Uin hellä hyräily. Olimme kahden. Tunsin oloni melko turhaksi; ''Onko mitään muuta hommaa?''. ''Juuri nyt ei, mutta pyydän kyllä, jos on'', Ui vastasi. Nyt oloni oli vielä turhempi. No, ei kai auta muu kuin juoda kahvit, ja pitkästä aikaa katsella televisiota.

Katselin länsimaista reality-sarjaa, koska mikään muu ei oikein tuntunut kiinnostavalta. Huomasin myös olevani samassa tilanteessa, missä vanhempani yleensä ovat; perheen pää katsomassa televisiota juoden milloin mitäkin likööriä, ja neiti puuhailemassa keittiössä. Paitsi että en seurustellut Uin kanssa. ''Eiji!'', kuului huuto keittiöstä. Olin muutenkin jo saanut kahvini juotua, joten laahustin keittiöön. ''Voisit auttaa kattamalla pöydän'', Ui sanoi. ''Aivan, hoituu'', vastasin, ja aloin kaivella astiakaappeja. Kappas, teemme kotihommiakin yhdessä. Ui sopisi paremmin jonkin perheen palvelijaksi kuin minä. Tulisikohan hän meille töihin, jos pyytäisin…? Tai no, äitini ja siskoni tuskin riemastuisivat ideasta. ''Missähän Jun viipyy…?'', Ui mutisi itsekseen. Tunnen lähitienoon, ja naapuruston ympärikävelyyn vie tätäkin kauemmin, paitsi ellei… hetkinen… Kurkistin ruokailutilan ikkunasta, josta oli selvä näkymä edessämme olevalle tielle. Ja kappas; kukas koira se siellä juoksee, ja ketäs se raahaa perässään? Iskin käteni yhteen, ja päästin huutonaurahduksen, jonka jälkeen pikajuoksin eteiseen avaamaan etuoven. Rannekelloni mukaan noin viiden sekunnin päästä Dash sinkosi ovesta sisään, ja samoin myös Jun, joka kaatui heti lattialle kuolemankaltaisen hengästyksen kanssa; ''Tuo… koira… on…—''. ''Liikunnallinen, tiedetään'', vastasin keskeyttäen Junin ähkimisen, ja suljin oven. Äsken niin riehakas Dash aloitti nyt päivittäisen makoilurutiininsa pedissään.

''…noh, saitpa ainakin juostua'', tokaisin ivallisena, ja astelin Junin ylitse keittiöön. ''…suu kiinni…'', hän mutisi perääni. Hymyilin itsekseni, ja kävelin Uin taakse, kurkistaen hänen olkansa yli; ''Miltä näyttävät?''. ''Taikinaa on vielä vähän jäljellä, kyllä nämä kohta ovat valmiita'', hän vastasi. Käännyin katsomaan Junia, joka alkoi hiljalleen nousta lattialta; ''Mites se nyt noin?''. ''Ajattelin ottaa vain pari juoksuaskelta, mutta sitten se lähti vetämään…'', hän sanoi hengästyneesti. Hymyilin huvittuneena, ja kyykistyin alajääkaapille; ''Minulla on sinulle uusi homma''. ''…mikä'', Jun kysyi. Nappasin kaapista koiranruokatölkin, ja viskasin sen Junille, joka hädin tuskin sai sen kiinni; ''Ruoki Dash''. ''Ai tuon kokemuksen jälkeenkö?'', hän kysyi tuimana. ''Aivan niin. Älä jätä koiraa nälkiintymään'', tokaisin hänelle, jolloin hän käveli mutisten olohuoneeseen, tölkki käsissään. ''Öh, Eiji… jätit kattauksen kesken'', Ui sanoi, osoittaen pöytää kohti. ''Ai, joo'', mutisin vastaukseksi, ja palasin pöydän ääreen. Lautanen tuonne, lasi tähän… ai niin, haarukat. No niin, täydellistä, lukuun ottamatta pöydän päädyssä lojuvaa sanomalehteä. Pikainen tarkastelu kertoi sen olevan eilinen, joka taasen muistutti minua siitä, etten ollut hakenut postia. Äiti muistutti minua siitä ennen lähtöään, mutta, hän muistutti minua myös jostain muusta… Ai niin, kukat! Etuterassin edessä olevat kukat! Voi vittu, voi vittu! Missä meillä on se kastelukannu!?

Astelin ulos paikallisesta kaupasta, käsissäni juuri ostamani limsapullo. Yhdyin kaupan edessä oleskelevien Uin ja Junin seuraan, ja nappasin selkääni Junin viereen jättämäni, täynnä tavaraa olevan reppuni. ''…ne letut olivat melko täyttäviä, vieläkö sinulla on tilaa?'', Jun kysyi. ''Ei oikeastaan, hikoilin vain itseltäni kilon pois matkan aikana'', tokaisin, ja limsapulloni avautui sihisten. Niin, meidän kuulemma oli määrä tavata Azusa täällä, junapysäkin vieressä olevalla kävelykadulla. Olin soittanut Ichiron taas vahtimaan taloa, ja koska palkkani oli saapunut, kykenin maksamaan hänelle pienehkön summan. Hmm, mitenköhän se jätkä reagoisi, jos tietäisi mitä teen? ''Äh, mikä hänellä kestää?'', maassa kyykistelevä Jun marisi. ''Hänhän on nainen'', livautin. Jun katseli minua vihaisena; ''Ole hiljaa, katso vähän kelle puhut''. Olin aikeissani virnuilla hänelle, mutta minut keskeytti meitä kohti juokseva pieni nainen; ''Anteeksi, laittautuminen vei aikaa!''. ''…kuka olet?'', Jun kysyi. Tilanteen huumoriarvoa lisäsi se, että Junilla oli sama reaktio ruskettuneeseen Azusaan kuin minulla. Kurkustani pääsi tahaton nauru, mutta nielaisin sen nopeasti, saaden sen kuulostamaan epäonnistuneelta oksennukselta. ''V-voitko hyvin?'', vieressäni seisova Ui kysyi minulta, selvästi huolestuneena. Nyt tämä oli ainoastaan surkuhupaisaa.

Siirryimme siitä sitten viereiselle asemalle odottelemaan junaa, joka veisi meidät uimalaan. Kävin siellä viimeksi kolmisen vuotta sitten, Junin päähänpiston johdosta. En ole ollenkaan varma, onko paikka muuttunut sen jälkeen. Epäilen kuitenkin sitä. Tytöt istuskelivat perällä olevilla penkeillä, jutellen oman sisäpiirinsä asioista. Sellaisten kuunteleminen saa minut tuntemaan itseni ulkopuoliseksi, joten päätin mennä junalaiturin reunalle etsiskelemään kolikoita, joita ihmisiltä putoilee sännätessä sisään ja ulos junasta. Isoveljeni opetti tämän selviytymistekniikan minulle kerran. Mitähän hänelle muuten kuuluu parhaillaan? Viettääkö hänkin lomaa? En ole viestitellyt hänen kanssaan iäisyyksiin, varmaan sen vuoksi että minua ei sen koommin kiinnosta. Mutta, hänellä on nyt itsenäinen elämä alkanut; koulut ovat käytynä, ja lupaava työ tulilla. Daichille kuitenkin kelpasi mikä duuni tahansa, toisin kuin itselleni. Itse en jaksaisi ollenkaan alkaa mitään paskaa sörkkiä lapiolla, enkä hiki perseessä viskomaan papereita ympäri toimistoa. Koulutus ei myöskään tule riittämään kovinkaan muuhun, ei sillä, että minulla olisi edes mielenkiintoa sellaisiin. Kaipa se kuljetusala olisi kelpo… hei, 100 jenin kolikko! Ehkäpä tienaan elantoni tällä tekniikalla!

Junamatkan jälkeen olimme uimalan luona. Ei se näyttänyt ollenkaan muuttuneet, ei sitten yhtään, ainakaan ulkoa päin katsottuna. Jouduimme eroamaan toisistamme pukukoppien luona, oletettavista syistä. Katsotaas, olisiko lokero numero 0044 vapaana… no olihan se. Se sijaitsi melko nurkassa, samalla kun kaikki muut olivat ahtautuneena avoimpiin paikkoihin, tehden niistä ahtaammat kuin tästä. No, ainakaan ei ollut tungosta. Katsotaanpas; farkut veks, uimashortsit jalkaan… niin, saatan haluta myös reppuni mukaani, siellä kun on limsani, ja vähän muutakin. Eli ainoastaan vaatteeni jäivät kaappiin säilöön. Mainiota. Nyt avain messiin, ja ulos. Altaille astuminen vaikutti kaikkiin aisteihini; aurinko häikäisi silmiäni, kloorin ja erilaisten aurinkorasvojen hajujen yhdistelmä kantautui sieraimiini, kuulin ihmisten mekastusta, ja tunsin lämmön ihollani. Tällaista siis on olla uimalassa. Paitsi ehkä vähän liikaa väkeä omaan makuuni, mutta minkäs teet. Nyt sitten, missä ne neidit luuraavat? Kulutin aikaani seuratessani ihmisten taivaatonta perseilyä ja riehumista. Osaisinpa itse pitää noin kovasti hauskaa, mutta se kai tuntuisi ainoastaan teennäiseltä. Missä täällä ovat muuten kaikki uhoajateinit? Ei tekisi yhtään pahitteeksi päästä hieman ojentelemaan joitakin… ai, tuollahan Jun onkin, ja nähtävästi hän on huomannut minut, käden heiluttelusta päätellen.

Kävelin tyttöjen luokse, mutta huomasin heti yhden asian; ''…yksi puuttuu''. ''Ai, Azusa? Hän meni ottamaan aurinkoa, hänellä kun on erittäin näkyvät rusketusraidat'', Jun selitti. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi, jolloin Jun levitti kätensä, esitelläkseen vihreää uima-asuaan; ''Nämä ovat uudet, mitäs sanot?''. ''…jos ne tuntuvat sopivilta, niin sitten ne ovat hyvät. En minä ole mikään sanomaan'', vastasin. Jun näytti närkästyneeltä; ''Ei tuo ole mikään vastaus. Ja itselläsi on vieläkin nuo samat shortsit''. ''Ne ovat ehjät ja sopivat, joten ei ole järkeä hankkia uusia'', tokaisin vastaukseksi. ''…en pidä yksinkertaisesta ajattelutavastasi, tiedätkö?'', Jun mutisi. Virnuilin hänelle, ja käännyin katsomaan Junin vieressä olevaa Uita. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen uima-asu, ei mitään sen kummempaa. Hän vaikutti jotenkin nolostuneelta. ''Ai, Ui vain hieman ujostelee, ei kannata sanoa mitään'', Jun sanoi. Nostin kämmeneni; ''En sano, en''. ''J-Jun, älä puhu tuollaisia!'', Ui sanoi hätääntyneenä. ''Älä nyt, vitsillähän minä…'', Jun sanoi nauraen. ''Minä en'', sanoin ihan vain neitien ärsykkeeksi. ''Vaiti, ala hommiin'', Jun tokaisi, ja heitti minulle tyhjentyneen rantapallon. Katselin käsissäni olevaa löysää muoviläpyskää, ja huokaisin; ''Kaikkeen sitä joutuukin…''.

En oikein pidä allasvedestä. No siis yleisesti kloorin vuoksi, mutta ajatus siitä, että monet muutkin kaikenkarvaiset ihmiset lilluvat samassa sopassa, ei ole kovin mukava. Ja kloori jää sitten haisemaan päiväksi pariksi. Altaista on vaikea etsiä vapaita paikkoja, missä ei ihan heti ole muissa ihmisissä kiinni. Niin, ja sitten pitää koko ajan olla huolehtimassa altaan reunalla olevista tavaroista, että milloinkohan joku nyysii ne. Tai no, jätimme kamamme Azusan vahtiin, joka jäi ottamaan aurinkoa. Mutta mitä hän muka pystyy tekemään, jos joku kaapaisee tavarat ja pinkaisee juoksuun? Yritin kuvitella tilannetta päässäni, mutta kyseiseen ruumiinosaan tehty hyökkäys keskeytti toimeni. ''Hei, kuunteletko sinä, pösilö!?'', Jun huusi. Nähtävästi hän oli heittänyt minua rantapallolla saadakseen huomioni. Nappasin pallon sen laskeutuessa; ''No mitä?''. ''Käymme Uin kanssa hakemassa yakisobaa, mene sinä Azusan luo odottamaan'', hän selitti. ''…nagisoba…'', mutisin itsekseni jostain syystä. Jun katseli minua kummastuneena, jolloin heiluttelin kättäni; ''Äh, unohda''. Astelin ulos altaasta, ja potkin jalkojani kuiviksi, jonka jälkeen lähdin rantapallo kainalossa kävelemään Azusan luo. Toivottavasti reppuni on tallella… perille päästyäni tuijottelin näkyä hetken aikaa, ja huokaisin; Azusa nukkui. Onneksi tavarat olivat kuitenkin tallella. Huomasin myös, miten nopeasti Azusa oli ruskettunut. Lahja, vaiko kirous?

Kaivoin repustani limsapullon, ja istuuduin aurinkovarjon alle lepäilemään. Kuka olisikaan arvannut, että kahden tytön kanssa riehuminen olisi näin uuvuttavaa? …kuulostipa härskiltä… Katselin vieressäni tuhisevaa Azusaa. Mieleni teki juottaa hänelle limsaa nenän kautta, mutta minulla ei ollut pilliä. Oli myös hieman liian myöhäistä kirjoittaa aurinkovoiteella mitään hänen ihoonsa, saati piirtää penistä. Jospa vain jättäisin hänet rauhaan, hän kai inhoaa minua ihan tarpeeksi muutenkin… vai inhoaako? Otetaanpa selvää. Katsahdin nopeasti ympärilleni, ja kumarruin Azusaa päin; '' _Hei, Azusa_ ''. ''…m-mitä…? Mitä sinä täällä teet...?'', Azusa mutisi unissaan vastaukseksi. Nähtävästi olin vahingossa saanut itseni hänen unensa sisään. Mainiota; '' _Onko totta, että pidät minusta?_ ''. ''…kuka sellaista on väittänyt…?'', Azusa mumisi. '' _Eli siis et pidä minusta?_ '', kuiskasin. Azusan levolla olevista kasvoista päätellen hänelle tuli hankala olo; ''…ei se nyt niin ole…''. Miten tämä nyt näin hankalaksi meni; '' _…vaan?_ ''. ''…sinä vain… olet'', Azusa mutisi. Minä vain "olen"? Onko se hyvä vai huono juttu? Omaan korvaani kuulostaa ainakin neutraalilta. '' _Vai niin. Nyt minun pitää palata auttamaan laulukaskaita ufojen päihittämisessä_ '', kuiskasin päätteeksi, ja heittäydyin takaisin aurinkovarjon alle istumaan. Juuri nyt mieleni teki kovasti nähdä Azusan uni.

''…mikä siinä kestää…'', mutisin itsekseni, ja käänsin kylkeäni aurinkovarjon alla. Kurotin reppuni luo, ja otin esiin kännykkäni, sekä limsani. Jospa häiritsisin Tadaakia. Aloin naputella viestiä:

 **Minä:** homohomohomohomohomohomo

 **Tadaaki:** Onko ikävä?

 **Minä:** Ehkä. Mitä siellä Tokiossa tapahtuu?

 **Tadaaki:** Aivan liian ahdasta ja mainoksia kuin jollain halppispornosivulla

 **Minä:** Mitäs minä sanoin?

 **Tadaaki:** No luuletko, että minulla oli varaa enää siinä vaiheessa perua, kun oli liputkin ostettu ja kaikki?

 **Minä:** No eipä varmaan. Koita hommata itsellesi nainen

 **Tadaaki:** Tuskin minulla on samanlaista onnea kuin sinulla. Juna tulee, puhutaan myöhemmin

Hymähdin itsekseni, jolloin vastaanotin odottamatta uuden viestin, kuitenkin toiselta jätkältä:

 **Ichiro:** Hei, mitä teen tuon koiran kanssa?

 **Minä:** Miksi niin? Onko sillä jokin hätänä?

 **Ichiro:** Ei ole, mietin vain, että pitääkö sitä ruokkia tai lenkityttää tai jotain

 **Minä:** No juuri nyt pidä vain sen vesikippo täynnä. Jos en pimeän tultua ole tullut, käytä se lenkillä naapuruston ympäri ja anna sille puoli purkillista ruokaa

 **Ichiro:** Selvä. Onko sinulla muuten sellaisia _hienoja_ pelejä?

 **Minä:** Vaatekaapin perällä on kenkälaatikko, muuta en kerro

 **Ichiro:** Hienoa, kiitos

…sinne meni se keskustelukumppani. Sujautin kännykän takaisin reppuuni, ja päästin pitkän huokauksen. Missä Ui ja Jun viipyvät? Alkaa olla myös nälkä. Jospa heille on sattunut jotain? Pitääkö tässä nyt alkaa huolestua ja huudella perään? ''…unta…?'', kuulin Azusan mutisevan. Käännyin vilkaisemaan häntä, ja hätkähdin hieman, hän kun oli yhtäkkiä noussut istumaan. Hän katseli tokkuraisena ympärilleen, ja huomasi lopulta minut istumassa hänen vierellään; ''…missä muut ovat?''. ''En minä tiedä, ajattelin juuri lähteä etsimään'', vastasin. Kuitenkin, samalla hetkellä, kuului huuto: ''Azusa, Eiji!''. Käännyin äänen suuntaan, ja huomasin Uin ja Junin kipittävän meitä kohti; ''Toimme yakisobaa. Jono oli pidempi kuin oletimme''. ''…ja minä kun luulin jonkun siepanneen teidät'', mutisin. ''M-miksi?'', Ui kysyi epävarmana. Heiluttelin kättäni, pyöritellen silmiäni; ''No jaa, tiedäthän…''. Oletin Junin tokaisevan jotain nasevaa, mutta hän oli keskittynyt hämmästelemään Azusan nopeasti ruskettunutta ihoa. Vittu, en keksi enää mitään sanottavaa. Kaipa Ui sitten jää hämmentyneeksi koko loppuelämänsä ajaksi.

Tytöt alkoivat syömisen ohessa keskustella sisäpiirijutuista, eli kerhosta ja sen sellaisesta. Itse en tietenkään tiedä niistä asioista paskan vertaa, joten en tuntenut itseäni kovin tervetulleeksi keskusteluun. Päätin raahautua varjon toiselle puolelle, ja keskittyä oman ruokani mutustamiseen rauhassa. Jos olisin tyttö, olisin varmaan voinut hakea Sakuragaokaan, ja tätä mukaa osallistua parhaillaan menevään keskusteluun… tai no, ehkä. Muistaakseni Sakuragaokan tasovaatimus on hiukan (paljon) oman päättönumeroni yläpuolella. Entäs kaveriporukka sitten? Ketkä olisivat ystäviäni, jos olisin tyttö? Kaiya, ehkä? Olisiko Tadaaki sitten kenties poikaystäväni? Oksettava ajatus, luulisi minulla olevan hieman makua miesten suhteen. No, olen kuitenkin syntynyt äijäksi, enkä ymmärrä naisista yhtään mitään, joten tällaisten juttujen ajattelu on täyttä turhuutta. Ja nyt taasen meinaan tukehtua tähän helvetin yakisobaan. Äkkiä, missä se limsa on? Ruokaan tukehtumisen aiheuttama yskä ei varmemmin takaisi minulle rauhaisaa hetkeä. Huuhdoin nopeasti kurkussani olevan palan alas ennen oksennusreaktiota. Paljon parempi… ei, eipäs olekaan; '' **Ysk!** ''. Maahan lensi yksi ainoa itsepäinen nuudelinpätkä. Vittu mikä homo, mieleni teki sanoa sille, mutten halunnut herättää huomiota. Siitä puheen ollen, huomasin tyttökolmikon kääntyneen hätkähtäneinä minuun päin. ''Eiji, mikä on?'', Ui kysyi hätääntyneenä. Pyyhin suunpieltä ranteeseeni, ja pienen mietinnän jälkeen vastasin: ''Sukupuolipolitiikka kävi mielessä''.

Päästyämme kotipysäkille huomasin auringon olevan jo laskussa, ja ympäristön täyttyvän oranssilla. Rannekelloni mukaan olin ollut hereillä hieman yli viisi tuntia, joista suurimman osan olin viettänyt kaupungin ulkopuolella. Minulla oli kuitenkin helvetin mukavaa, joten eipä moinen haittaa. Aloimme kävellä katua pitkin, ja itse päätin jäädä pitämään perää, ettemme valtaisi koko katua. Oikeastaan, tällainen hengailu on mukavaa vaihtelua tavanomaiseen sivukujalla norkoiluun, mitä harrastan miespuolisten kavereideni kanssa. Sain jopa uitua, melko virkistävää. Minua ei ollenkaan haittaisi viettää kaiken vapaa-aikani tämän porukan kanssa, ellei se vahingoittaisi suhdettani vanhoihin kavereihini. Ajattelin tätä itsekseni kävelyn lomassa, samalla katsellen yläviistoon. Tai ainakin hetkellisesti, kunnes törmäsin eteeni pysähtyneen Uin selkämykseen, ja hän olisi kaatunut kumolleen, ellen olisi nopeasti tarrannut häntä olkapäistä. Pikaisen vilkaisun jälkeen huomasin myös muun porukan pysähtyneen. Miksiköhän? Vastausta ei tarvinnut etsiä kaukaa, kun menosuunnastamme kirmasi Yui, halaamaan Azusaa. Oikeastaan, koko Yuin kerho oli myös paikalla. Tämä selittänee äkillisen pysähdyksen. Kuulemani perusteella he olivat olleet kirjastossa opiskelemassa (pitäisiköhän minunkin tehdä samoin? (Hetkinen, eikö Tsumugin pitänyt olla lomalla!?)), ja nyt suuntasivat paikallisiin festivaaleihin, joiden olemassaolosta minulla ei ollut harmainta aavistustakaan. Pitäisi kai lukea enemmän paikallisuutisia.

Kävin nakkaamassa repun kotia, maksoin Ichirolle 1000 jeniä ylimääräistä, ja saavuin joen varrelle, missä festivaalit pidettiin. Kojuja ja koristeluita oli runsaasti, ja koska oli tullut hämärää, valaistus näytti kauniilta. Myös ihmisiä oli mukava määrä, kaikki tulleet pitämään hauskaa. Se kuitenkin loi ongelman; miten löytäisin tietyn tyttöjoukon? Yritin soittaa jo tulomatkalla, mutta Ui ei vastannut. Luultavasti jättänyt puhelimensa kotiin. No, tämä on yksi, suora joki, joten jos vain kävelen eteenpäin, törmään heihin jossain vaiheessa. Elleivät sitten keksi lähteä seikkailemaan, sitten olen kusessa. En kuitenkaan tuntenut tilannetta kovin kiireelliseksi, joten käytin aikaani tutkaillen kojuja. Kaikkea vatsan täytteestä rahan tuhlaajiin. Hm, tuoksuuko täällä kahvi? Kahvikojulla pyörähtäminen ei oikeastaan haittaisi, missä sellainen olisi…? Löysin etsimäni pienen tutkiskelun jälkeen; tummanvihreä koju kaikkien muiden kojujen välissä. Mutta, tuo tiskin takana hääräilevä tyttöhän näyttää tutulta… hetkinen, hänhän on… Kävelin kojun luokse, nojasin tiskiin, ja tokaisin; ''Moro, Yoshiko''. Maahan kyykistynyt tummatukkainen tyttö nousi kummastuneena seisomaan, ja hänen ilmeensä hieman kirkastui minut nähdessään; ''Kas, Eijihän se siinä. Oliko ikävä?''. ''Kahvilassa olit todella mukavaa katseltavaa niihin väsyneisiin työläisiin verrattuna, joten sanoisin jopa, että kyllä'', livautin virneen kanssa. ''Yhtä suuri romantikko kuin ennenkin, näemmä. Otatko jotain?'', Yoshiko kysyi. Lakkasin nojaamasta pöytään, ja kaivelin lompakkoani taskusta; ''Ihan tavallinen kahvi olisi jees''.

Vastaanotin kahvini, ja päätin ihan omaa vittumaisuuttani jäädä hengailemaan kojulle. ''…no, oliko sen arvoista pystyttää koju?'', kysyin. ''En oikein tiedä, väki kun haluaa jotain eksoottisempaa, kuten vaikka niitä ihme jäähilekahveja. Eihän se edes ole kahvia, vaan maustettua maitoa!'', Yoshiko tiuskaisi, hieman turhautuneen kuuloisena. Päästin naurahduksen, ja hörppäsin kahviani; ''Kahvilasuvun jäsen, näemmä. Niin, muuten, miten opiskelu yliopistossa?''. Yoshiko alkoi pyyhkiä liinalla tiskiä, ja selitti samalla: ''Kauppatieteellinen ala ei ole rentoa, ei. Ei ainakaan minulle''. ''Niin, eikö sinulla ollut suunnitelmissa laajentaa kahvilaanne, ja tehdä siitä virallisempi?'', kysyin varmistukseksi. ''Jep. Odota vain; siitä tulee Japanin suurin kahvilaketju'', hän selitti sormi pystyssä. ''Aivan, aivan. Ilmoita heti kun yllätte pörssiin, niin ostan kaikki osakkeenne'', tokaisin, ja hörppäsin kahviani hekottaen. Yoshiko näytti tympääntyneeltä, mutta muikea ilme levisi hänen kasvoilleen, joka aavisti pahaa; ''Muuten, miten sinun ja Uin kanssa menee?''. Meinasin siinä samassa tukehtua kahviini, ja kun pääsy keuhkoihin oli estetty, ainoa suunta oli suusta ulos. Se lensi komeana suihkuna kivilaatoitukselle. Yoshiko alkoi heti kikattaa, ja kysyi: ''Osuinko arkaan paikkaan?''. ''Et. Kysymyksesi oli vain liian epälooginen sekä puun takaa tullut, että yllätyin'', sanoin mahdollisimman vaatimattomasti, samalla pyyhkien suuta hihaani.

Yoshiko jatkoi kikatustaan, ja pyyhki peukalollaan kyyneleitä silmistään; ''On sinullakin tekosyyt, olinkin jo kaivannut niitä. Mutta niin, vitsillähän minä, älä nyt suutu''. ''Aivan, aivan…'', mutisin, ja jatkoin kahvini hörppimistä. Siinä nojaillessani ja ihmislaumaa tutkaillessani mieleeni tuli Sakuragaokan festivaalit. Ne pidettäisiin taas tänä syksynä, ja tietenkin aion tulla paikalle. Viime vuotisetkin olivat ihan mukavat, varsinkin kun minulla oli seuraa. Siitä muistuikin mieleeni…; ''Muuten, viime vuonna, niillä koulufestivaaleilla, kehotit "pitämään Uista huolta". Mitä meinasit sillä?''. Yoshiko hymyili; ''Ihan vain sitä, että jos olet kiltti hänelle, hänestä saattaisi tulla tyttöystäväsi''. ''Eipä ole tullut'', tokaisin. ''Miksi? Etkö pidä hänestä?'', Yoshiko kysyi, kallistaen päätään. Heiluttelin kättäni; ''Ei, ei. Pidän kyllä hänestä, kuitenkin vain ystävänä, ja uskon hänen tuntevan samoin. En muutenkaan usko kenenkään pitävän minunkaltaisestani, rivopuheisesta apaattisesta kusipäästä''. ''Ja olet sellainen, koska et usko kenenkään pitävän sinusta. Yhtä isoa noidankehää. Mieti asioista vähän toisin, tyhmä'', Yoshiko selitti, ja osoitti minua sormella niin, että se miltei kosketti nenänpäätäni. Siirsin hänen sormensa omalla sormellani sivuun; ''Kuten miten?''. ''Kuten vaikkapa, jos joku oikeasti pitäisi sinusta noiden luonteenpiirteiden vuoksi. Mitä sitten tekisit?'', Yoshiko kysyi. ''En tiedä, kaipa kyseenalaistaisin kyseisen henkilön mielenterveyttä'', tokaisin. Yoshiko näytti tympääntyneeltä; ''No ei sitten, ei. Kuitenkin, yritä olla ajattelematta moisia, okei?''.

''…koitetaan'', mutisin, ja kaadoin loput kahvit kurkustani alas. Jos kuppi olisi ollut kertakäyttömuki, olisin kyhännyt siitä isäni ohjeiden mukaisen veneen, ja laskenut jokeen. Se kuitenkin oli ehta posliinimuki, joten laskin sen tiskille. ''Kiitos kahvista, minun täytyykin jatkaa seuralaisteni etsimistä'', sanoin, ja verryttelin jalkojani. ''Aivan, pidä hauskaa. Olen muuten kaupungissa koko kesäloman, joten tule poikkeamaan kahvilassa'', hän tokaisi. ''Tulen, tulen'', sanoin heilauttaen kättäni, ja aloin painella joen vartta pitkin. No, aiemman päättelyni mukaisesti törmäsin lopulta etsimääni tyttöjoukkioon, jotka istuivat vierekkäin portailla, syöden jäähilettä. ''…missä minun annokseni on?'', kysyin vitsillä, kiinnittäen kaikkien huomion itseeni. Jun katseli minua ärsyyntyneenä; ''Eikö sinulle ole opetettu käytöstapoja?''. ''Paraskin puhumaan; itse tukitte portaikon'', livautin, ja istuuduin rivin jatkoksi, Uin viereen. Ui katseli puoliksi syötyä annostaan, ja ojensi sitä minulle; ''Tuota, tässä. Voit syödä tämän''. ''En minä nyt ihan tosissani…'', mutisin, mutta Ui oli jo laskenut kipon käsiini. Siinä oli jotain pinkkiä kastiketta päällä. Näillä mauilla on kuulemma omat nimensä, kuulemani mukaan melko hintahtavia. En viitsinyt käyttää Uin käyttämää lusikkaa, joten maistoin annosta sormellani. Se oli sitä mitä oletinkin; veden makuista jäähilettä kirpeällä kastikkeella. Miten tätä voi muka sanoa herkuksi?

Päätin jatkaa syömistä haukkaamalla annoksesta suoraan. Minulle tuli kuitenkin tunne siitä, että minua tarkkailtaisiin, joten katsoin oikealla olevaa tyttöriviä kohti. Kaikki Yuin kerhosta lähtien tuijottivat minua. Tuijotin heitä ilmeettömänä takaisin; ''…onko kasvoillani jotain?''. Tämä sai kaikki kääntämään katseensa pois. Siis kaikki muut paitsi Jun, joka livautti; ''On, nimittäin typerä naamasi''. ''Hei, älä tuomitse; kymmenet eri tyypit ovat hieman muotoilleet sitä'', tokaisin, ja haukkasin annostani. Äh, tätä ihme kastiketta jäi nenänpäähäni. Istuskelimme hiljaiselossa (ainakin minä, kun en osannut osallistua keskusteluun) hetken aikaa, kunnes kaikilta oli jäähilepaska loppunut. Nakkasin oman kipponi komealla kierteellä edessäni olevaan roskikseen, kun kuului pamaus. Olinkin kuulevinani latausääniä ja pelkäsin pahinta, mutta pamauksia tuli lisää, jolloin tajusin katsoa taivaalle; ilotulitteita. Lempilelujani. Nousin innostuneena seisomaan, ja katselin taivaalla pamahtelevia värejä lumoissani. ''Mennäänkö katsomaan lähempää?'', kuulin Uin kysyvän. Käännyin katsomaan häntä, ja hän katsoi minua, eli hän oli osoittanut kysymyksen minulle. ''No totta hel—, siis, ihmeessä!'', vastasin. Huomasin Azusan, Yuin, ja kerholaisten jo lähtevän juoksuun ilotulitteiden suuntaan. ''Mennään mekin!'', Jun huudahti, ja säntäsi menemään. Minä ja Ui lähdimme myös juoksemaan. No, oma juoksuni päättyi törmättyäni johonkin tyyppiin, ja kadotin Uin väkijoukon keskelle. Niin, väkijoukko esti kulkemiseni, ja jouduin kököttämään sen takana, kunnes ilotulitus päättyi. Mieleni teki paiskata kaikki jokeen.

Katselin turhautuneena ympärilleni, ja yllätyksekseni löysin viereltäni Azusan. Hetkinen, eikös Yui raahannut häntä ranteesta? ''Jou, mihin muut jäivät?'', kysyin häneltä, jolloin hän huomasi läsnäoloni. Azusa katsoi ensin minua, ja sitten taas tyhjää taivasta; ''Jäin heistä jälkeen''. ''Itsellä sama'', tokaisin, ja katselin myös savun täyttämää taivasta. Pian edessämme olevasta väkijoukosta kuului huuto: ''Azusa, Eiji!''. Taisi olla toinen kerta samalle päivälle, kun nimemme mainittiin samassa lauseessa. Erotin joukosta Uin ja Junin, jotka puskivat tietään luoksemme. ''Meidät molemmat hylättiin'', voivottelin humoristisesti. ''Pärjääköhän sisko…?'', Ui mutisi. Avasin suuni sanoakseni jotain myöntävää, mutta aloin ihan tosissani miettimään asiaa; ''…nyt kun mainitsit, niin minuakin alkoi huolettaa…''. ''Eiji, älä sano noin'', Ui sanoi, yrittäen peittää hymyilyään. ''No, aletaanko lähteä kotiin?'', Jun ehdotti, ja olimme muut samaa mieltä. Paitsi enhän minä täällä niin kauaa ehtinyt olla. Ei sillä, että haluaisin. Aloimme kävellä joen vartta pitkin tulosuuntaani, ja käytin kaiken aikani ihaillakseni kaunista koristelua ja valaistusta viimeisen kerran. Kävelimme myös Yoshikon kojun viereltä, jolloin hän nosti kättään hymyillen huomatessaan meidät. Olin kuitenkin ainoa, joka huomasi hänet, joten vilkutin takaisin. Tällaisissa pitäisi käydä useamminkin.

Kävelimme pimentynyttä katua pitkin, ja pidin jälleen joukon perää. Pidin käsiä taskuissani, ja tiirailin urbaania kaupunkimaisemaa. Eräs seikka tuli mieleeni, ja hetken epäröinnin jälkeen uskalsin sanoa sen: ''Ui, tiedätkö…''. Edelläni kävelevä Ui katsoi olkansa yli minuun päin, ja jäi muista tahallaan jälkeen päästäkseen vierelleni; ''Mitä?''. ''…tämä päivä oli todella, miten sen nyt sanoisi, mukava'', mutisin hänelle. Ui kallisti päätään hymyillen; ''Hauska kuulla''. ''Siis, ei haittaisi ollenkaan olla useamminkin mukana tällaisissa. Eli ensi kerralla, kun jotain tällaista on tapahtumassa, huomioikaa siskoni lisäksi myös minut, okei?'', sanoin. ''Ai, toki. Siis, tuota, ei, ei'', Ui alkoi änkyttää, jolloin katsoin häntä kummastuneena. Annoin hänelle hieman aikaa selvittää sanoja päässään, jolloin hän jatkoi: ''Niin, siis, oli minulla alun perin tarkoituksena kutsua sinut''. ''Ai? En siis olekaan "ystävän isoveli", vaan…?'', kysyin härnätäkseni. ''Ihan ystävä vain'', Ui viimeisteli lauseeni. Nyökkäsin hitaasti, ja käänsin katseeni eteenpäin. Pian tuli taas se sama risteys, jossa minun pitää erota Uista, jos tulemme kaupungilta; Ui jatkaisi siltaa pitkin, kun taas minä jokea. Heitin hyvästit tyttökolmikolle, jolloin he lähtivät ylittämään siltaa. Itse lähdin laiskana löntystämään katua pitkin, kunnes vartin päästä olin taas omassa naapurustossani. Ichiro oli näemmä pyyntöni mukaisesti sekä lenkittänyt, että ruokkinut Dashia. Kiitin häntä, ja päästin hänet menemään. Koko loppuillan istuskelin olohuoneen matolla makoilevan Dashin vieressä, ja katselin televisiosta tulevaa myöhäiselokuvaa. Olisi pitänyt kai ostaa sipsejä kotimatkalla.


	27. Luku 27: Kerhoasioita

Kesäloman loppu tarkoittaa koulun alkua. Ja koulun alku taasen tarkoittaa laiskan näköistä löntystämistä aamutuimaan. Paitsi nyt olin melko lailla ainoa koulupukuinen kadulla, olinhan myöhässä. Enhän minä myöhästyisi mistään muusta kuin rehtorin kesäloman jälkeisestä puheesta, joka tuuditti minut viime vuonna uneen. Sitä paitsi; kellari ei ole lukittuna, tai ei sen ainakaan pitäisi olla. Ravistelin koulutakkini pois yltäni, taittelin sen laukkuuni, ja jatkoin matkaani vihellellen. Aamukaste sai koulun etunurmen kimaltelemaan, ja linnut viettivät aikaansa suihkulähteen luona. Maleksin hiljalleen etuovista kenkänaulakoille, ja kykenin kuulemaan vastapäätä olevasta auditoriosta puhetta. Tuonne en todellakaan jaksa mennä. Vaihdoin kenkäni, käännyin aulassa vasemmalle, ja kävelin kellarin oven luo. Se toden totta oli auki. En malttanut odottaa kerhohuoneelle pääsyä; en ainoastaan kahvin takia, vaan minulla oli myös jotain keskusteltavaa. Päästyäni alas, avasin kerhohuoneen oven, ja sen enempää sanomatta nakkasin laukkuni sohvalle, ja kävelin kirjahyllyn luo. ''Huomenta… mitä oikein duunaat?'', Tadaaki kysyi. ''Jotain, mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä jo lukukauden alussa'', vastasin, ja vedin hyllystä pölyttyneen pahvilaatikon, jonka kannoin kahvipöydälle. Laatikon kyljessä luki **Viralliset paperit** ; juuri se, mitä etsin. Tähän väliin kuitenkin kahvia.

Palasin höyryävä kippo käsissäni takaisin kahvipöydän ääreen. Ichiro laskeutui alas sohvalta, ja istahti lähemmäs pöytää; ''No, mitä tämä on?''. Hörppäsin kahviani, ja aloin penkoa laatikkoa; ''…tiedättekö, kuka on kerhomme ohjaaja?''. ''Tuota, eikö se ollut luokanvalvojamme?'', Tadaaki muisteli. Sain laatikosta käsiini yhden paperin, jota aloin tutkailla. Kohdat, joissa kerhon Perustajan nimi olisi pitänyt olla, olivat sutattuna mustekynällä. Sain kuitenkin varmistuksen Tadaakin sanoihin lueskeltuani paperia hieman lisää; ''…niinpä näyttää olevan, ja on aina ollutkin. Hänhän on rento tyyppi, joten ei ihme, että on antanut meidän olla''. ''Aivan, mutta, mitä koitat saavuttaa tällä?'', Tadaaki kysyi. ''Jospa virallistaisimme kerhoamme hieman nyt kun ei ole enää paljoa aikaa jäljellä, myöskin tulevia sukupolvia varten. Niin, ja uusia jäseniä pitää saada'', latelin, penkoen samalla laatikkoa. Ichiro nappasi äsken lukemani lapun käsiinsä, ja mutisi: ''…taidan ymmärtää, mitä meinaat''. Nyökkäsin; ''Olen myös menossa tänään koulun jälkeen kerhokokoontumiseen''. ''Ai, mitä sinä siellä?'', Ichiro kysyi. ''En kai mitään. Todistan vain meidän olevan olemassa'', tokaisin, ja hörppäsin kahviani. Tadaaki näytti mietteliäältä, ja lopulta huudahti; ''Heeeetkinen, eivätkös sinne mene ainoastaan kerhojen puheenjohtajat? Kuka sinut sellaiseksi ylensi?''. ''Jos haluat mennä puolestani kuuntelemaan muiden ongelmia ja sinuun vaikuttamattomia ehdotuksia puoleksi tunniksi, ole hyvä vain'', huudahdin takaisin.

Jatkoin laatikon tutkiskelua, ja pienen penkomisen jälkeen löysin kiintoisan näköisen lapun. ''Mitäs…?'', mutisin itsekseni lueskellessani lappua. Parin ensimmäisen rivin jälkeen tajusin lapun idean, mutta jatkoin silti lukemista. ''Mikäs se on?'', Tadaaki kysyi. Ojensin lappua hänelle; ''Lue itse''. Tadaakin katse alkoi skannata paperin sisältöä, ja Ichiro siirtyi lukemaan lappua hänen olkansa yli. Istuin vaiti, antaen kaksikon lukea lapun rauhassa loppuun. ''…onko tämä…?'', Tadaaki kysyi, saatuaan lapun luettua. Nyökkäsin; ''Jep; nähtävästi kerhon alkuperäiset jäsenet ajattelivat pystyttää kahvikojun Talvijuhliin, ja tuo on hakemuslappu. Jostain syystä se on jätetty keskeneräiseksi''. ''Luultavasti heiltä loppui mielenkiinto'', Ichiro tuumaili. ''Ehkäpä, ehkäpä… Mutta!'', huudahdin, kiinnittäen kaksikon huomion. ''…tiedättekö, mitä me aiomme tehdä Talvijuhlissa?''. Tadaaki ja Ichiro katsahtivat toisiaan, ja Tadaaki naurahti; ''Ovat sinullakin päähänpinttymät''. Nyökkäsin virnuillen; ''Tietääkseni hakuaikaa on vielä jäljellä, joten jätän hakemuksen tänään kerhokokoontumisessa''. ''Ja luulitko tosiaan meidän ottavan osaa tähän sinun suunnitelmaasi?'', Ichiro kysyi vitsillä. Vastasin tietenkin yhtä vitsikkäänä takaisin; ''Tietysti, olenhan kerhon puheenjohtaja''. ''…t-tuota, anteeksi…?'', kuului nuoren naisen ääni. Hätkähdimme, ja parin sekunnin jälkeen vilkuilimme ympärillemme, etsien äänen lähdettä. Se löytyi oven luota, jossa seisoi Kaiya. ''Pahoittelen tappelunne keskeyttämistä, mutta, saanko tulla sisään?'', hän kysyi. Katsahdimme kaikki toisiamme, ja kun vastalauseita ei kuulunut, tokaisin: ''Joo, siitä vain''.

Kaiya katseli ympärilleen, kävellessään hitaasti sohvia kohti. Lopulta hän istahti ainoalle tyhjälle sohvalle. Emme vieläkään sanoneet mitään, olimme ainoastaan kummastuneita tilanteen vuoksi. Hetken mietinnän jälkeen nousin lattialta seisomaan, käännyin Kaiyaan päin, ja kysyin: ''Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?''. ''Tuota, kyllä… tahtoisin liittyä kerhoon'', hän sanoi epäröimättä. Vaihdoimme taas katseita jätkien kanssa, kunnes Tadaaki tajusi kysyä: ''Mutta, etkös sinä ollut juoksukerhossa?''. ''Ai, se? Erosin'', hän sanoi, taas aivan kuin se ei olisi mitään. ''…ihan vain liittyäksesi tänne?'', Ichiro kysyi. Kaiya nyökkäsi; ''Aivan. Huomasin näet olevani stressaantunut opiskeluiden vuoksi, joten ajattelin tarvitsevani paikan, jossa hieman rentoutua''. ''Niin, ja lisäksi ajattelin tekeväni tilaa nuoremmille juoksukerhon jäsenille. Suoritukseni vaikutti lannistavan joitain heistä'', hän selitti, käsi niskansa takana. ''…vai sellaista…'', mutisin, edelleen häkeltyneenä. Kaiya kaivoi koululaukustansa esiin lapun, ja ojensi sitä lähimmälle tyypille, eli Ichirolle; ''Tässä hakemukseni''. Ichiro katsoi kummastuneena lappua, ja ojensi sitä sitten minulle; ''Nämä ovat puheenjohtajan heiniä''. ''Turpa kiinni'', sanoin hänelle ottaessani lapun vastaan, ja keskityin sen lukemiseen. Ei meidän ainakaan pitänyt mitään hakemuksia tehdä liittyessämme tänne. Tai no, ehkä veljeni kavereineen hoiti homman puolestamme. Hm, tämähän on aika hyvin täytetty, viimeistä riviä myöten. Hetkinen, tässähän on ohjaajan, eli luokanvalvojamme, allekirjoitus. No jaa, eipähän tarvitse kiikuttaa paperia edes takaisin.

Katsoin lappua, sitten Kaiyaa, ja vielä jätkiä, jotka puolestaan katselivat minua odottavaisina. Pienen mietinnän jälkeen viitoin heitä nousemaan; ''Neuvottelutauko. Ka—, siis, Hironaka, odota tässä hetki''. Kaiya nyökkäsi, ja jäi sohvalle. Kävelimme siistissä jonossa oven kautta käytävään, ja suljettuani oven, olimme valmiita neuvottelemaan. Helvetti; vitsillähän minä itseni puheenjohtajaksi ylensin, en oikeasti haluaisi sellaista vastuuta ylleni. Tällaiset asiat on parempi käydä läpi muiden kanssa. Annoin muodon vuoksi hakemuksen heille luettavaksi, ja kysyin: ''No, mitä mieltä te olette?''. ''En oikein tiedä… entä jos tämä onkin jokin juoni?'', Ichiro kysyi. Laitoin käteni puuskaan; ''Ja mitä tuo meinaa?''. ''Kouluhallitus on lähettänyt hänet vakoilemaan meitä ja ottamaan kiinni kaikista rikkeistämme!'', hän selitti. Tadaaki löi häntä käsivarteen; ''Jätä tv-vaikutteesi pois tästä, vitun pelle''. Ichiro hieroi kipeää kättään; ''Okei, okei, sori. Mutta oikeasti, jokin tuossa hänen antamassaan syyssä haiskahtaa''. ''No se on kyllä totta…'', Tadaaki myönsi. Itse nyökkäsin, ja tartuin leuastani miettien; ''Minkäköhän vuoksi hän _oikeasti_ olisi täällä…''. ''Exänsä perässä, varmaankin'', Tadaaki livautti, jolloin veri pakeni kasvoiltani. ''M-mitä vittua sinä selität!?'', kysyin häneltä epäröiden. Tadaaki hymähti, ja huiskautti vaaleita hiuksiaan kuin mikäkin diiva; ''Puoli kouluahan siitä tietää, ja on tiennyt jo tovin. Sana leviää nopeasti''. Tuijotin häntä sanattomana, ja hoksasin myös vilkaista Ichiroa, joka oli miltei yhtä järkyttynyt kuin minä; ''Ja miten helvetissä _minä_ en ole kuullut tästä!?''.

''Nyt hys, hiljaa!'', kuiskasin heille rauhoittaakseni tilannetta. Painoin korvani ovea vasten pariksi sekunniksi varmistaakseni, ettei Kaiya kuullut melua. Ichiro heilutteli käsiään vaivautuneen näköisenä, nähtävästi vastineena järjenlähtöiselle huutamiselle. ''Selitän myöhemmin, okei? Keskitytään nyt olennaiseen'', sanoin hänelle hiljaa. Tadaaki tutkaili hakemuslappua vielä kerran, ja ojensi sitä sitten minulle takaisin; ''Minulle ainakin sopii. Hironakallahan on suurempi tuttavapiiri kuin meillä kaikilla yhteensä, joten hän varmasti saa löydettyä uusia jäseniä tämän vuoden aikana''. ''Hm, tuota en tullutkaan ajatelleeksi…'', Ichiro mutisi. Otin lapun käteeni, ja lueskelin sitä toistamiseen: **Vahvuudet: Sosiaalisesti avoin**. Nostin katseeni; ''Asia on siis päätetty? Vastalauseita?''. Kaksikko pudisti päätään, jolloin huokaisin syvään, ja avasin oven. Toivottavasti Kaiya ei ollut kuullut keskusteluamme. Näin hänen naputtelevan kännykkäänsä, eikä hän vaikuttanut sen kummemman oloiselta, joten tuskin hän mitään kuuli. Toivottavasti, siis. Siirryimme takaisin sohvien ääreen, jolloin Kaiya nosti katseensa kännykästään odottavaisena. Yskäisin nyrkkiini; ''Niin, tuota, saimme neuvoteltua. Tervetuloa kerhoon''. Kaiya ei näyttänyt erityisen innostuneelta, mutta hän hymyili; ''Hyvä, en malta odottaa päästä viettämään aikaani täällä''. Nyökkäsin hänelle, vastaten hymyyn. Mieleeni juolahti kysymyksiä, mutta ennen kuin ehdin suutani avata, varoituskello soi. ''Ai, aika lähteä luokkaan. Näemme siis lounastauolla?'', Kaiya kysyi, noustessaan seisomaan. ''Jep, kai'', Tadaaki vastasi hänelle. Sinä päivänä, Kahvikerho sai ensimmäisen naispuolisen jäsenensä.

Viikon päästä, istuskelin luokassa, viettämässä historiantuntia, joka oli tavanomaisesti juuri ennen lounastaukoa. Opettaja piti meille saarnaa Euroopan menoista joskus sata vuotta sitten. En jaksanut keskittyä kuunteluun, joten esitin lueskelevani oppikirjaa. Hypin kuitenkin sanojen välissä, koska odotin kärsimättömästi lounastauon alkua. Luokan kello tuntui matelevan, ja tauti tarttui myös rannekellooni. Äh, entä jos piirtäisin jotain vihkooni… noin. Mitä tämä nyt esittää; ydinasetta vaiko läskiä asemiestä? Halusin sen olevan jälkimmäinen, joten piirsin sille viikset ja lippalakin. Tuherteluni keskeytti koulun kello, jota olin odottanut aamusta alkaen. Oppilaiden alkaessa laittaa kirjojaan pois, opettaja puhui; ''Tahtoisin vielä muistuttaa teitä siitä, että he, jotka eivät ilmaannu lounastauon jälkeen takaisin koululle, saavat rangaistuksen. Rehtorin määräys''. Tuhahdin hiljaa itsekseni, ja viimeistelin piirrokseni näyttävillä ydinräjähdyksillä. Nyt kun ei ollut enää mitään keskeneräistä, pakkasin laukkuni, ja poistuin luokasta. Lounastauoilla oppilaat tekevät kukin vähän mitäkin; useat jäävät luokkaan syömään, toiset menevät ruokalaan, jotkut menevät kerhohuoneisiinsa, ja jotkut poistuvat koulualueelta, joka on siis sallittua lounastauon aikana. Täällä on pieni kulmakauppa lähellä, joten luultavasti ostavat sieltä appeensa. Minulla oli kuitenkin mielessäni ihan eri paikka, jossa syödä lounaani. Oikeastaan, parilla tusinalla muullakin oli.

Kapusin ensimmäiseen kerrokseen, jossa vaihdoin kenkäni. Huomasin usean muun samaa sukupuolta edustavan oppilaan tekevän samoin. Meillä taisi olla myös sama suunta. Olin astumassa ovista, kun kuulin huutoa takaani; ''Hei, odota!''. Tadaaki ja Ichiro juoksivat luokseni, jolloin siirryimme yhdessä ulos. ''Mikä luulette rangaistuksen olevan?'', Ichiro kysyi hymyillen. Tadaaki laskeskeli sormiaan; ''Jälki-istunto, kirjallinen huomautus suoraan kotiin, erottaminen muutamaksi päiväksi… en tiedä, se on ollut joka vuosi eri, kuulemieni mukaan''. Kävellessämme pihan poikki, katselin eteeni, sivuille, ja taakseni; monta muuta poikaa olivat poistumassa koulualueelta. Käännyin Tadaakiin päin; ''Montakohan on tulossa?''. ''No, meidän luokaltamme meidän lisäksemme muutama muu, rinnakkaisluokilta vähän yli tusina, ja alaluokiltakin uskaltautuu pari'', hän vastasi. Helvetti soikoon, miten hän tuntee noin paljon ihmisiä? ''Ehdimmeköhän sinne varmasti ajoissa?'', Ichiro kysyi, ja hänen äänestään kykeni erottamaan selvää huolestuneisuutta. Katsoin rannekelloani; ''Kyllä ehdimme. Kerkeämme myös syödä eväämme siinä samalla''. ''Hienoa… hei, tuo porukka on menossa sinne. Liitytään joukkoon'', Tadaaki sanoi, jolloin liityimme koulupoikajoukon kulkueeseen. Jotkut heistä ovat mukana alkuperäisen idean vuoksi. Toiset taas haluavat vain olla porukassa mukana. Itse taasen olen menossa, koska pääsisin näkemään Uita.

Äh, unohdin kertoa olennaisimman; eli siis, vuosittain Sakuragaokan tyttökoululla järjestetään pienehköt maratonjuoksut. Miten se vaikuttaa meihin? No, juoksureitti sattuu kulkemaan lähellä kouluamme. Noin parinkymmenen minuutin kävelymatka länteen, niin se löytyy. Ja niin, eli kuinka me olemme osallisia tässä? Sanotaan nyt vaikka, että koulumme senioreilla on ollut kymmenvuotinen perinne livahtaa maratonpäivänä koulusta, ja jäädä tienvarteen katselemaan hölkkääviä koulutyttöjä. Saattaa kuulostaa jännältä, mutta tämä vain paranee; huhujen mukaan joku koulustamme sai tyttöystävän Sakuragaokasta tällä samaisella tempauksella. Huhun lähdettyä liikkeelle, osallistujamäärä nousi tusinasta kaksinkertaiseksi. Tietysti asia nousi sekä Sakuragaokan, että meidän koulumme tietoon. Rehtorimme on siitä asti yrittänyt estää tätä jakelemalla rangaistuksia, mutta ne eivät tunnu tehoavan. Ei ainakaan meihin. Sakuragaoka taas ei näytä välittävän sen kummemmin, luultavasti siksi, koska meistä kukaan ei ole vielä mennyt kähmimään ketään heidän oppilaistaan. Ja vielä jokin kaunis päivä joku saatanan törttö tekee sen, ja koko perinne menee pilalle. Kuulin asiasta ensimmäisen kerran lukion ensimmäisenä vuotena, kun isoveljeni oli mukana hommassa. Toisena vuonna en viitsinyt lähteä, kun en tuntenut sopivani vanhempien oppilaiden joukkoon. Mutta juuri nyt ei ollut mitään tekosyytä. Tai no, ehkä sääntöjen totteleminen. Mutta ei se minua haittaa, eikä montaa muutakaan.

Mitään virallista paikkaa ei ollut, mutta päätimme asettautua erääseen puistoon, joka sijaitsi suoran tienliuskan varrella. Sieltä näki hyvin molempiin suuntiin, eli ei missaisi mitään. Muutamat tosin lähtivät etsimään parempaa paikkaa. Istahdin penkille, ja katselin, kuinka poikaporukka hajaantui ympäri puistoa odottelemaan. Jotkut kävivät hakemassa puiston automaateista pientä purtavaa, joka muistutti minua omasta lounaastani. ''Menen hakemaan itselleni jotain automaateilta. Haluatteko te mitään?'', Ichiro kysyi. Viskasin hänelle kolikon; ''Tuo tölkillinen kahvia''. Tämän jälkeen kaivoin koululaukustani muovipussiin käärityn kerrosvoileivän. Ei se paljoa ollut, mutta ainakin teen lounaani itse. ''Et tainnut tulla ihan vain tyttöjen katselun takia, ethän?'', vierelläni istuva Tadaaki kysyi. Pudistin päätäni. Hymy livahti Tadaakin kasvoille; ''Tahdot nähdä Hirasawan?''. Pienen mietinnän jälkeen nyökkäsin hitaasti, jolloin Tadaakin hymy leveni. Kurtistin kulmiani; ''Ei sitten mitään outoja mielikuvia. Pitäähän sitä kaveria nähdä''. Tadaaki naurahti; ''Aivan, aivan. Mutta mitä sanoisit, jos minä iskisin silmäni häneen?''. ''Kai pelastaisin hänet, ei nainen ansaitse _niin_ kamalaa kohtaloa'', livautin. Tadaaki naurahti jälleen; ''Paraskin puhumaan. Mutta okei, ei sitten. Parempi olisi silti tsekkailla alaluokkalaisia. Siinä koulussa on erittäin suuri yliopistoonmenoprosentti, joten seniorit ovat varmaan kiireisiä opintojen kanssa, eikä heillä olisi aikaa kaltaisillemme''. Nyökkäsin huvittuneena, ja aloin miettiä; Ui kertoi hakevansa yliopistoon lukion jälkeen.

Lounas oli nautittu, ja nyt ei voinut kuin vain odotella. Muutamat olivat siirtyneet avoimelle paikalle pelaamaan jonkun löytäneellä jalkapallolla, ja jotkut olivat kokoontuneet pöydän ääreen seuraamaan kädenvääntöottelua. Pitäisiköhän minun näyttää heille mallia…? Näin kuitenkin yhden tyypin vastaavan kännykkäänsä, jolloin hän huusi: ''Oi! Ensimmäiset ovat tulossa!''. Tällöin kaikki puistossa olevat keskeyttivät toimintansa, ja siirtyivät puiston laitaan. Puiston ja tien välissä oli ainoastaan matala aita, ja pieni oja. Joukosta alkoi kuulua hälinää, joka voimistui, kun juoksijat alkoivat ilmaantua. Aitaan liimautuneet pojat katselivat heitä kuin mitäkin näytelmää. Pystyin kuulemaan mutinaa, kuten ''Katso tuota brunettea'', ja ''Vau, mikä lantio''. Toki joukosta kuului jotain vähän härskimpää, kuten vaikkapa ''Tsekkaa tuo perse'', ja ''Mitä luulet, saanko pesää tänään?''. Hillitkää teinihormoninne, vitun mieslapset. Koska olin käynyt Sakuragaokassa jo kahdesti, kykenin yhdistämään tyttöjen urheilupukujen värin heidän luokka-asteisiinsa. Ensimmäis-, ja toisvuotiset katselivat meitä kummastuneina, jotkut hieman pelokkaina. Seniorit taasen eivät näyttäneet kiinnittävän meihin ollenkaan huomiota, pientä sivusilmällä vilkaisua lukuun ottamatta. Oikeastaan, jotkut heistä taisivat huokaista turhautuneena meidät nähdessään. Enkä yhtään kyseenalaista sitä. Hitto, pitäisi vieläpä käydä Sakuragaokan festivaaleilla parin kuukauden päästä. Toivottavasti kukaan ei paina kasvojani mieleensä…

Olin katsellut tyttöjen maratonkulkuetta jo pienen tovin, ja tehnyt johtopäätöksiä; joukon ensimmäisiä olivat selvästi urheilukerhojen jäsenet, ainakin ruumiinrakenteesta päätellen. Ketkäköhän ovat viimeisiä? Jos itse tällaisessa tapahtumassa huomaisin jääväni viimeiseksi, luovuttaisin ja lähtisin kotia. Hm, punaisista puvuista päätellen tuolta on tulossa toisluokkalaisia. Hetkinen, tuohan on… Nostin kättä tunnistamalleni tytölle, joka keskeytti juoksunsa niille sijoilleen. Hän kiinnitti kaikkien paikalla olevien jätkien huomion. Niin, hän vaikutti myös vihaiselta. Puristin huuleni yhteen hermostuneena, ja hyppäsin aidan yli. Loikkasin vielä ojankin yli, jolloin pääsin tielle. Tällöin tämä tyttö käveli luokseni, ja iski minua kämmenen kulmalla päähän; ''Idiootti, mitä sinä täällä teet!?''. ''H-hei, rauhoitu, kunhan vain otan rennosti opintojen lomassa'', vastasin, tarttuen häntä kädestä uusien iskujen välttämiseksi. Tyttö murisi hiljaa itsekseen; ''Ei luulisi sinun osallistuvan tällaisiin typeryyksiin, isoveli''. Niin, joo, tyttöhän oli siis siskoni, Tamiko. Virnuilin hänelle, ja katselin ympärilleni; keräsin katseita sekä oman kouluni, että Sakuragaokan oppilailta. Oikeastaan, tarkemmin katsottuna, katseiden joukosta erottuivat tuttu kolmikko; Ui, Jun, ja Azusa. He hiljensivät vauhtia lähestyessään meitä. ''Eiji? Mitä sinä täällä teet?'', Ui kysyi hämmentyneenä. Jun vilkaisi aidan takana norkoilevaa poikajoukkoa; ''Pervoilemassa, varmaankin''. ''Kuvittelet vain'', vastasin hänelle.

Myös Azusa vilkaisi kummastunutta poikaporukkaa. ''Viime vuonnakin oli samanlainen porukka juuri näillä main'', hän selitti, ja katsoi sitten minua vihaisena. ''Hei, ei, nyt kyllä käsitit aivan väärin'', änkytin, nostaen käteni viattoman oloisena. Jun laittoi käden lantioilleen; ''Selitä sitten!''. Katsahdin vierellämme juoksevia tyttöjä, ja sitten minua tuijottavaa poikajoukkoa. Kaikilla oli silmät ammollaan, paitsi Tadaakilla, joka virnuili huvittuneena. ''No, siis, totta puhuen halusin vain moikata. Niin, ja pitää hieman vapaata koulusta'', selitin. ''Mutta, eikö se haittaa koulusuoritustasi?'', Ui kysyi. Tuhahdin; ''Pah, en minä yliopistoihin pääsisi, vaikka kuinka alkaisin panostaa''. ''Tekosyitä. Olet muuten vaan niin tyhmä'', Jun livautti. ''Hei, eiköhän tuo mene jo vähän liiallisuuksiin…'', siskoni mutisi. ''Aha, ja kukakohan äsken löi minua ja kutsui idiootiksi?'', kysyin. ''Tarkoitin sillä käytöstäsi, en älyäsi, idiootti'', Tamiko vastasi. Naurahdin hänelle, ja huomasin Azusan kärsimättömän liikehdinnän, jolloin hän sanoi: ''No niin, jatketaan!''. ''Ah, okei!'', siskoni vastasi hänelle. ''No, tänäänhän on teetä luvassa. Nähdään sitten'', Ui sanoi hymyillen. Nyökkäsin; ''Mainiota. Hyvää juoksua''. Tyttönelikko jatkoi hölkkäänsä, ja yhdessä vaiheessa Ui kääntyi katsomaan minua, vilkuttaen. Heilautin kättäni vastaukseksi, ja pian he näkyivät enää vain pieninä pisteinä muiden joukossa. Mukava tietää, että siskollani on hyviä ystäviä.

En halunnut olla juoksijoiden tientukkeena yhtään kauempaa, joten harpoin ja kiipesin tieni takaisin puiston puolelle. Hm, taisi muuten olla ensimmäinen kerta, kun Ui näki minut koulupuvussani, jos oikein muistan. Jatkoin aitaan nojailua, mutta hätkähdin, kun Ichiro tarrasi minua olkapäistä. ''Mitä _vittua_ tuo äskeinen oli!?'', hän huusi. Rimpuilin itseni irti hänen otteestaan; ''Kunhan vain tervehdin tuttavia''. Ympärilleni kerääntyi utelias poikajoukko, joista yksi kysyi: ''Ai, sukulaisia? Vai siskosi kavereita?''. Pudistin päätäni; ''Ei. Ihan omia kavereitani''. '' _Kavereita_? Oletko muka joku hintti?'', kuulin yhden sanovan. Nostin sormeni häntä kohti; ''Sano tuo uudestaan, niin hukutan sinut ojaan ja ripustan perseestä lipputankoon''. Jätkä hiljeni hetkessä. Tadaaki astui eteeni, ja alkoi huitoa väkijoukkoa kauemmas; ''No niin, menkääs nyt helvettiin siitä. Etsikää omat muijanne''. Käskyn mukaan muutamat päättivät taas keskittyä tyttöjen tuijotteluun, ja pikkuhiljaa loput seurasivat esimerkkiä. Ympärilläni olivat enää Tadaaki ja Ichiro. Ichiro katsoi hiljentynyttä väkijoukkoa, ja lasitti sitten silmänsä minuun. Hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi aikeinaan kuristaa minut. Lopulta hän rauhoittui huokaisten, astui askeleen taaksepäin, ja kysyi: ''…kuinka kauan?''. ''Tuota, hä?'', kysyin. ''Kuinka kauan olet tunteneet heidät? Jos oikein muistan, niin näin yhden heistä Talvijuhlissa'', Ichiro jatkoi. Vilkuilin Ichiroa epäröiden; ''Tuota… nelisen vuotta''.

''…nelisen…'', Ichiro mutisi huokaisten. Hän kääntyi hitaasti Tadaakiin päin; ''…kauanko _sinä_ olet tiennyt tästä?''. ''Ensimmäisestä lukiovuodesta saakka'', hän vastasi, ja lisäsi: ''Niin, Eijin tuttavapiiriin kuuluu kuulemma myös useita muita Sakuragaokan oppilaita''. Ichiro katseli Tadaakia raunioituneen näköisenä, ja kääntyi taas katsomaan minua; ''…onko totta?''. Nyökkäsin hitaasti, epävarmana. Ichiro huokaisi, ja katseli kengänkärkiään. Hänen huulensa tekivät epämääräisiä nykimisiä. Kuitenkin, ihan vain omaksi yllätyksekseni, hän alkoi hekottaa. Hekottaminen muuttui huutonaurua muistuttavaan räkätykseen, joka ei kuulostanut kovin terveeltä. Katsahdimme Tadaakin kanssa toisiamme hieman huolestuneina. Kesken naurunsa, Ichiro laski kätensä olalleni, huutaen: ''Voi sinua pillumiestä!''. Tämän johdosta parhaillaan tiellä hölkkäävät tytöt kääntyivät kummaksuen katsomaan meitä. ''Jou, rauhoitu nyt…'', mutisin hänelle. ''Joo, joo, rauhoitun. Ihmetyttää vain…'', hän sanoi hekottaen. Ichiron nauru laantui, ja hän kääntyi katsomaan juoksevia tyttöjä hetken ajaksi, kunnes hän taas kääntyi minuun päin; ''…tuota, mitä tasan tarkalleen tapahtui? Siis, neljä vuotta sitten''. ''Se on melko kliseinen juttu, et varmaan usko sitä'', Tadaaki tokaisi. No, tähän pisteeseen on tultu, näemmä. Huokaisin, ja lähdin kävelemään kohti lähintä penkkiä, kaksikon seuratessa minua. Aloin kertoa Ichirolle samaa, kulunutta tarinaa, jonka olin jo kertonut Tadaakille. Niin, päätin lisätä tarinaan myös pari kohtaamaani seikkailua.

Sain kertomukseni melkolailla päätökseen, ja Ichiro tuijotteli limsatölkkiänsä. ''…on sinullakin kaksoiselämä'', hän tokaisi, ja otti hörpyn limsastaan. ''No en nyt sitä kaksoiselämäksi sanoisi, sinä vaan et tiennyt siitä mitään'', sanoin hänelle. Ichiron suu levisi virneeseen; ''Mutta on se silti kumma kuulla tuollaisia – teehetkiä, tyttökoulussa vierailuja, ja sen sellaisia''. Nyökkäsin, jolloin Tadaaki taputti minua olalle, ja osoitti ympärillemme; ''…jätkät ovat hävinneet''. Huomasin kyllä tämän, ja olin varsin kummastunut. Sitten tajusin katsoa tielle; myös juoksijat ovat selvästi vähentyneet. Tokihan heitä tuli, mutta paljon, paljon vähemmän kuin alussa Seuraavaksi katsoin rannekelloani, jonka mukaan olin tarinoinut melko kauan. ''Hm, taisimme missata kaiken'', mutisin. Ichiro pudisti päätään; ''Vähät siitä, sain tänään jo tarpeeksi jännitystä''. Tadaaki nousi seisomaan, ja pyöritteli olkapäätään; ''Kouluun emme voi ainakaan palata. Onko kellään ideoita?''. Hypistelin leukaani miettien, kunnes nostin sormeni; ''Entä jos menisimme—''. ''Eiji, Eiji!'', kuului huuto, joka keskeytti lauseeni. Me kaikki kolme käännyimme katsomaan tielle päin, jossa seisoi Ui. Mitä helvettiä, eikö hän jo juossut tästä? Hänen äänensävynsäkin oli melko huolestuneen kuuloinen, joten pikakävelin aidan luokse, ja kysyin: ''No mitä?''. ''Oletko nähnyt siskoani?'', hän kysyi, hengästyneenä. Pudistin päätäni; ''En, miksi niin?''. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui vielä huolestuneemmaksi; ''Hän katosi ennen juoksureitin välipistettä''. ''…Yui kateissa…?'', mutisin itsekseni.

''Odota siinä!'', huusin hänelle, ja lähdin juoksemaan kohti penkkiä, josta noukin koululaukkuni. ''Tuli kiire, tavataan huomenna, okei?'', tokaisin nopeasti hämmentyneelle kaksikolle, ja pinkaisin takaisin Uin luo, kiiveten tielle. ''Tuota, oletko tulossa mukaan etsimään?'', hän kysyi kummastuneena. Nyökkäsin; ''Luoja tietää mitä hänelle voisi tapahtua''. Tietenkinhän tuo oli liioittelua, mutta kun on neljän vuoden ajan seurannut Yuita, tietää, ettei tällaisesta seuraisi mitään hyvää. Niinkin hupsu tyttö voi joutua hankaluuksiin. Niin, ja toisena varsinaisena syynä oli tekemisenpuute. ''…no, tuota, okei'', Ui mutisi, alkaen jälleen kipittää, ja minä juoksin parhaani mukaan perässä. Ehdimme kääntyä vain yhdestä kulmasta, kun Ui huomautti: ''Tuolla on Yuin kerho!''. Pystyin tosiaan näkemään kolme muuta Yuin kerhon jäsentä hieman kauempana. Hekin vaikuttivat etsiskelevän häntä. Ui huusi heitä, jolloin he huomasivat meidät, ja juoksimme heidän luokseen. ''Oletteko löytäneet siskoani?'', Ui kysyi, mutta sai ainoastaan kielteisiä vastauksia, kuulemma ovat etsineet kaikkialta. No vittu, he jos jotkut tietävät hyvin, minne Yui menisi, joten asia alkoi näyttää pahalta. Ellei sitten Uilla ole ideoita. ''…hänhän katosi ennen välipistettä, eikö?'', Ui keksi kysyä, ja hänelle vastattiin myönteisesti. Ui vaikutti keksivän jotain; ''Sitten hänen on pakko olla siellä''. "Siellä" oli jokseenkin vieras käsite minulle, joten olin jokseenkin jännittynyt.

Ui alkoi johdattaa meitä paikkaan, missä hän oletti Yuin olevan. Hän ei kuitenkaan kertonut, mikä se oli. Yuin kerholaiset olivat katselleet minua jo jonkin aikaa kummasti, ja vasta nyt yksi heistä, Ritsu, uskaltautui puhumaan: ''Miksi _sinä_ olet täällä?''. ''Satuin pyörimään kulmilla'', vastasin. ''Mutta, eikös nyt ole kouluaika?'', Mio kysyi, silmäillen koulupukuani. ''Pidän hieman vapaata'', vastasin, yhtä sukkelaan kuin äsken. Seuraavaksi oli Tsumugin vuoro kysyä minulta jotain. Hänen vieno hymynsä kuitenkin ennusti pahaa; ''Uin vuoksi?''. Näin silmäkulmastani, kuinka edellämme kävelevän Uin kasvot alkoivat hieman punertaa. Niin taisivat omanikin, kerholaisten virneistä päätellen. Koitin kuitenkin parhaani mukaan pitää pokkani; ''Väärin. En vain jaksanut olla enää koulussa''. ''Tässä vaiheessa? Eivätkö kokeet ole tulossa?'', Mio kysyi. Äh, en juuri nyt mitenkään jaksaisi keskustella asiasta. Pakko vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Katselin tyttöjä sivusilmälläni, kunnes löysin juuri kaipaamani aiheenvaihdoksen; ''Hm, vieläkinkö sinä pidät tuota korua?''. Mio kohautti kultakorun koristamaa vasenta kättään, ja koetti sitten peitellä sitä toisella kädellään. Hyvä, toivottavasti muutkin pysyvät hiljaa. Mutta nyt; mihin helvettiin Ui on meitä johdattamassa? Kaupunkiin? Joenrantaan? Musiikkiliikkeeseen? Pirinistin kellariin? Ympäröivä naapurusto alkoi näyttää tutulta, ja saatoin saada pienen aavistuksen siitä, missä Yui piileksi.

Aavistukseni meni hiukan pieleen, mutta osui lähelle; Ui pysähtyi heidän kotinsa lähellä olevan talon eteen, ja soitti sitten ovikelloa. Ovikellon vieressä olevassa nimikyltissä luki **Ichimonji**. Nimi kuulosti jokseenkin tutulta, mutta muistini palautui heti oven avautuessa. Ovella oli Yui, Uin oletusten mukaisesti, mutta myös eräs vanha rouva. Hän oli Tomi, olin tavannut hänet kerran aiemmin (oikeastaan muutaman kerran, jos lasketaan ne kerrat, kun olen nähnyt hänet tämän saman tien varrella). Tilanne myös valkeni minulle; mokoma oli poikennut radalta Tomin luo napostelemaan. Vanha rouva loi silmäyksen minuun; ''Ai, etkös sinä ole se Uin poikaystävä?''. Hampaani kiristyivät suussani, ja aloin pudistella päätäni; ''Väärin, väärin, väärin''. Ui oli valahtanut punaiseksi, ja katseli alaviistoon. Muut ympärillämme olevat virnuilivat vittumaisesti. Kuinka monesti joudun vielä tällaiseen? No, muiden jutellessa paskaa Yuin kanssa, Ui puhui minulle: ''Anteeksi, että jouduit tekemään turhan reissun. Päästin hymyn kasvoilleni; ''Ei se mitään, _pääasia oli se, että sain nähdä sinut_ ''. Mitä? En minä noin halunnut sanoa. Sanoinko sen muka ääneen? Kuuliko Ui sen? Hän katseli minua kummastuneena; ''Tuota, mikä se "pääasia" oli? En kuullut''. ''A-ai, joo, siis, että Yui löytyi'', sanoin, hermostuneesti naurahtaen.

Ui katseli minua kummasti vielä pitkältä tuntuvan ajan, kunnes hän hymyili; ''Minun pitää palata koululle kertomaan, että siskoni on löytynyt''. ''Aivan. No, nähdään'', tokaisin hänelle, ja olin ottanut vasta ensimmäisen askeleen kohti kotia, kun hän sanoi: ''O-odota hetki''. Käännyin katsomaan häntä, ja hän osoitti vähän matkan päässä olevaa taloaan; ''Voit jäädä meille odottamaan. Tänään päivä on poikkeuksellisesti lyhyempi, joten ei minulla kauaa mene''. Katselin taloa, ja pyöräytin laukkua käsissäni; ''…no siinä tapauksessa''. Ui saatteli minut etuovelle asti, josta hän sitten lähti kipittämään kohti kouluansa. Katselin hänen peräänsä, kunnes päästin haukotuksen, ja astelin hiljalleen sisälle. Olin ensimmäistä kertaa Hirasawan talossa koulupuvussani. Talossa oli valot sammutettuina, ja luonnonvalo oli mukavan tunnelmallinen. Minkäköhän laisia henkilöitä herra ja rouva Hirasawa ovat? Mitä he tekevät työkseen, kun he voivat vaan matkata kaiket ajat? Tai siis, ovat he Uin mukaan olleet kotonakin, mutta en ole koskaan päässyt näkemään heitä, kun en ole viitsinyt tulla käymään. Uista puheen ollen; mikä helvetti aiheutti sen puheenmuunnoksen? En koskaan sanoisi Uille mitään niin noloa, saati kellekään muulle. Jossain psykologian kirjassahan kerrottiin tällaisista tapauksista. Löytyisiköhän Hirasawan kirjahyllystä sitä samaa opusta?


	28. Luku 28: Uudet festivaalit

Kääntelin kylkeäni etsiessäni mukavaa makuuasentoa, kunnes lopulta tajusin olevani hereillä. Huokaisin syvään väsyneenä, ja asetin käteni pään alle. Siinä samassa tunnustelin hiuksiani; ne olivat kasvaneet parisen senttiä sitten kesän, ja ylsivät jo silmilleni. Aistini alkoivat heräillä muun kehoni mukana, ja kykenin haistamaan herkullisen tuoksun. Oikeastaan, pystyin myös kuulemaan pannun tirinää. Raottelin silmiäni varovasti, nähdäkseni vieraan katon. Tai no, ei se kovin vieras ollut. Ei sitten ollenkaan. Vedin ylläni olevaa peittoa sivummalle, ja nousin istumaan vuoteelleni, eli sohvalle. Venytellessäni haukotellen, koulupukuinen Ui kurkisti keittiöstä; ''Ai, sinä heräsit. Huomenta''. ''Huomenia vain…'', sain mutistua vastaukseksi, ja aloin pukea viereiselle kahvipöydälle riisumaani rannekelloa takaisin. Ajattelin katsella hieman aamu-TV:tä odotellessani, mutta ajatus oli turha; Ui sai aamiaisannokset valmiiksi hetkessä. Pian istuimmekin ruokapöydän ääressä, syöden apettamme. Pannulla paahdettu voileipä; olen tehnyt näitä itse toisinaan, mutta jotenkin kaikki vain maistuu paremmalta, kun sen on tehnyt joku muu. ''Nukuitko hyvin?'', Ui kysyi. Hörppäsin kahviani, ja nyökkäsin; ''Joo, jokseenkin. Yui siis yöpyi koululla?''. Ui nyökkäsi; ''Aivan, harjoitellakseen''. Hm, ja mikähän on harjoittelun lopputulos? Odotan kärsimättömänä sen näkemistä.

Kuten edellisinäkin vuosina, myös tänä vuonna Sakuragaokalla pidetään festivaalit. Jotta minun ei tarvitsisi tehdä uuvuttavaa aamukävelyä enää kolmatta kertaa, sovimme Uin kanssa, että yöpyisin hänen luonaan, olohuoneessa. Eivät vanhempani tästä tiedä, mutta eivät he sitä huomaisikaan. Tietääkseni tällä hetkellä siskoni on ainoa henkilö talossamme, joten homma hoituu ongelmitta. Eikä Uitakaan näytä tämä sen kummemmin haittaavan. Kelpaa ainakin minulle. No, olimme hetkessä lähtövalmiina, ja kohta kävelimmekin jo kadulla. Kolea aamuviima iski minuun päin häijysti, joten laitoin käteni hihojeni sisään. Katselin vieressäni kävelevää Uita sivusilmälläni; miten ihmeessä hän tarkenee kävellä hameen kanssa jopa talven yli? Sitä seikkaa en ymmärrä koulupukusäädännössä… Huomasin tuijottelevani Uin reisiä, joten suuntasin katseeni äkkiä muualle. Koitin myös keksiä jotain puhuttavaa; ''…muuten, olen nyt kerhoni puheenjohtaja''. Äh, tosi sulavaa, Sugimoto. Ketä kiinnostaa!? Ui katseli minua kyselevänä; ''Ai? Mitä se siis tarkoittaa?''. ''No, siis, aion tehdä hieman uudistuksia. Aiomme myös pystyttää kojun Talvijuhliin'', selitin. Hänen silmänsä tuntuivat laajenevan; ''Ai niin, teillä oli se juhla. Hyvä kun muistutit. Mutta, et taida tällä kertaa esittää siellä mitään, ethän?''. ''En, kerta riitti minulle'', tokaisin. Ei sillä, että se kamalaa olisi ollut. En vain tykkää oma-aloitteisesti tehdä sellaisia.

Pian myös Jun ilmaantui, ja jatkoimme matkaa kolmistaan. Seisoskelimme junapysäkin vieressä, odottamassa siskoani, Tamikoa. Vilkuilin ohikulkijoita, samalla laskeskellen satunnaisesti ohimeneviä Sakuragaokan oppilaita. Jun teki jotain samantapaista, kunnes hän keksi kysyä: ''Muuten, aiotko tulla myös ensi vuoden festivaaleille?''. ''Miksi niin?'', kysyin. ''No kun, olen vain saanut sellaisen kuvan, että tulet aina vain katselemaan Yuin kerhon esitystä'', Jun selitti, ja huomasin Uin katselevan minua kiinnostuneena. Tuhahdin, ja pudistin päätäni; ''Se oli alkuperäinen idea, joskus kaksi vuotta sitten. Nyt olen kuitenkin ihan vain viettämässä aikaa kavereideni kanssa''. ''…ai'', Jun mutisi, ja sitten muisti, ettei ollut vittuillut minulle tänään; ''Kuka antoi sinulle luvan kutsua minua kaveriksesi?''. Hymyilin hänelle huvittuneena, ja jatkoin oppilaiden laskemista. Taisin päästä pariin kymmeneen, kun juna viimein saapui, ja sylki ulos lisää oppilaita. Menin laskuissani sekaisin. Väkijoukon seasta erottui siskoni, joka ennalta laaditun suunnitelman mukaisesti tapasi meidät. Ensimmäiseksi hän kuitenkin puhui Uille: ''Ei kai veljestäni ollut riesaa?''. ''Oi, ei, ei ollenkaan'', Ui sanoi, hermostuneesti naurahtaen. Seuraavaksi Tamiko puhui minulle: ''Tiedätkö, olisit vain voinut yöpyä kotona, ja tulla kanssani junalla''. Katsahdin raiteilla lojuvaa junaa, ja puristin hampaani yhteen; ''Liikaa tungosta, ei kiitos''.

Päässäni kulki mietteitä: Tadaaki ja Ichiro ovat molemmat koulussa. Tadaaki on jo parisen vuotta tiennyt festareilla käymisestäni, ja kiitos maratoninkatselun, niin nyt myös Ichiro. Niin, ja vaikka silloin hieman yli tusina jätkää oli todistamassa sitä, että minulla on liuta naispuolisia kavereita, ei asiasta sen koommin ole keskusteltu koulussa. Tokihan vastaanotin tuijotuksia, ja kuulin takaani kuiskuttelua. Ne kuitenkin loppuivat lyhyeen, ja elämä jatkui. Hm, nyt kun muistelen, yläasteaikanani pelkäsin juuri tätä. Että ystävyyteni Uin kanssa paljastuisi. Mutta tarkemmin mietittynä se on loppujen lopuksi asia, josta minun pitäisi vähiten huolehtia. On minulla muitakin huolia, vaikkapa nyt tämä tulevaisuuteni. Yliopistoihin en tule pääsemään, se on varma. Ei minulla oikeastaan ole edes kiinnostusta sellaiseen. No, kun sitten kerroin vanhemmilleni suunnitelmastani ryhtyä kuljetusalalle, he eivät vaikuttaneet sen kummemmin yllättyneiltä. Se taisikin olla sellainen "neutraali" asia; yliopistoon meneminen olisi sitten hyvä juttu, ja täysin suunnitelmaa vailla oleminen olisi huono. Oikeastaan, isäni suostui kustantamaan minulle ajokortin ja -koulun sillä ehdolla, että ihan tosissani menisin kuljetusalalle. Suostuin tietenkin ehdotukseen, ja tästä johtuen joudun miltei kaikki ensi kuun vapaa-aikani käymään ajokoulussa. No, jos sillä saa ilmaisen ajoluvan, niin kelpaa ainakin minulle.

Hetken päästä näin tutun näyn – festivaalit. Kojuja, ihmisten hälinää, rikas värimaailma… aina tämä on ollut samanlainen, muttei lainkaan huono. Kävelimme porteista, ja jäimme seisoskelemaan polun nurkkaukseen, tiiraillen ympärillemme. Ui kiinnitti katseensa johonkin; ''Ah, tuolta saa jäähilejuomia! Eiji, sinähän pidät niistä?''. ''Öh, kyllä'', vastasin, ja kaivoin lompakostani kolikon, jonka heitin Uille. ''Osta sillä minulle samalla, säästyy aikaa ja vaivaa. Ihan sama minkä makuinen'', sanoin hänelle. Siskoni seurasi esimerkkiäni, ja sanoi: ''Minulle vadelma''. ''Okei, tulemme kohta takaisin'', Ui sanoi hymyillen. Jun katseli ensin Tamikoa, ja sitten minua; ''…et saa oikein hyviä vaikutteita isoveljeltäsi''. Virnuilin hänelle vastaukseksi, jolloin kaksikko lähti väkijoukon läpi kohti jäähilejuomakojua. Jäin koulupukuisen siskoni kanssa seisoskelemaan kävelypolun varteen. Hän kuitenkin vaikutti jokseenkin kiusaantuneelta. ''Hm, mikä on?'', kysyin. Hän mutisi jotain itsekseen, ja vastasi: ''…no, kun olemme tässä näin, näin lähekkäin… ihmiset saattaisivat saada vääriä ajatuksia''. Suuni vääntyi hymyyn; ''Ai pelkäät ihmisten luulevan, että seurustelemme?'' ''No, joo'', hän vastasi. Aivan, aivan… käännyin siskooni päin, ja ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä mitään, kurottauduin suutelemaan häntä poskelle. ''M-mikä sinua vaivaa!?'', hän huusi punastuneena. ''Kunhan vain osoitan kiintymystäni sinua kohtaan'', vastasin hymyillen. Siskoni polki maata jalallaan; ''Enkö minä juuri kertonut huolistani sinulle!?''.

Kun hän huomasi, että vain hymyilin huvittuneena, hän kääntyi ympäri tuhahtaen, laittaen kätensä puuskaan; ''Oli viimeinen kerta, kun puhun sinulle, ääliö''. ''Hei, älä nyt suutu'', sanoin, edelleen huvittuneena. Tamiko tuhahti uudestaan; ''En puhu, saisit siitä vain lisää ideoita''. Hm, vai että tällaista… kohautin olkapäitäni, ja lähdin kävelemään. Huomasin silmäkulmastani, kuinka siskoni kääntyi katsomaan minua kummastuneena. Hän oli kuitenkin liian jääräpäinen sanoakseen mitään. Kävelin Uita vastaan, joka kysyi: ''Öh, minne olet matkalla?''. ''Mikä noista on minun?'', kysyin, osoittaen hänen kädessään olevia juomakuppeja. Ui ojensi yhtä niistä, ja otin sen vastaan; ''Lähden vain kiertelemään. Siskoni on vihainen minulle, joten parempi pysyä kauempana hetken''. ''A-ai…'', Ui mutisi. Jun tuhahti; ''On siinäkin meillä vuoden isoveli…''. ''Älä tuomitse'', sanoin, ja hörppäsin juomaani. Hm, tämähän on aika hyvää, maistuu appelsiinilta. No, nyt minulla ei ollut oikein ketään, kenen kanssa hengailla. Siirryin hieman sivummas, ja katselin ihmisten eloa ja olemista. Minulla on paljon rahaa käytettävissä, mutten tiedä, mihin käyttäisin sen. Käyttötavaraa en oikein raaski ostaa kovinkaan paljoa, ei näet ole mitään missä kuljettaa. Eikä elintarvikkeitakaan tarvitse isoja määriä hankkia. Kaipa menen koulun sisälle, ja katselen, minkälaisia kojuja siellä on.

Parin viime festivaalin aikana minulla ei ole oikein ollut aikaa tutkia sisäkojuja sen tarkemmin. Pienen käytävillä kävelemisen perusteella alakerran kojut olivat lähestulkoon samanlaisia kuin edellisinäkin vuosina – ruokaa, maalausta, helyjä… kaikki nähty ja kuultu. Voisin yhtä hyvin tarkastaa toisen kerroksen. Kapusin portaita ylös, samalla hörppien juomaani. Toisessa kerroksessa oli hieman vähemmän porukkaa kuin alhaalla, mutta kyllä täällä silti joutui väistelemään ihmisiä. No, katsotaanpas: ruokaa, ruokaa, kirjoja, horoskooppeja, ruokaa… äh, melko lailla samaa paskaa kuin muuallakin. Paitsi yksi koju, jonka kyltti pisti silmääni: **Paranormaalit asiat**. No, se on jotain uutta. Koju sijaitsi luokkahuoneessa, joka taasen sijaitsi melko perällä muihin nähden. Kaipa voisin hieman vilkaista… luokan ovi oli auki, mutta sen eteen oli laitettu mustat verhot. Raotin niitä ranteellani; ''Tuota, hei?''. Luokka oli kokonaan pimeä, lukuun ottamatta keskellä olevaa, matalaa, pyöreää pöytää, jonka takana istui joku tummaan kaapuun pukeutunut silmälasipäinen tyttö. Hän huomasi minut heti; ''Käy peremmälle, käy peremmälle''. Hän puhui oudon synkästi. Astuin askeleen verran huoneeseen, ja verho sulkeutui perässäni, pimentäen huonetta entisestään. Edessäni olevan pöydän reunoihin oli laitettu pieniä, sinisiä ja violetteja valoja. Näytti hienolta, pakko myöntää.

Tyttö viittasi pöydän edessä olevaan istumatyynyyn; ''Istu alas, istu alas''. Kävellessäni lähemmäs, katselin ympärilleni: tarkemmalla vilkaisulla ikkunoiden eteen oli teipattu mustaa kartonkia, ja luokan pulpetit olivat kasattuna nurkkaan, ja kasa oli peitetty mustalla kankaalla. Pääsin pöydän luo, ja istahdin tyynylle. Otin vielä hörpyn juomastani, ja laskin sen pöydälle. Tyttö silmäili minua lasiensa yli, oudon hiljaisesti. Yhtäkkiä takanani oleva verho avautui, saaden minut hieman hätkähtämään. Katselin olkani yli, kuinka huoneeseen astui toinen tummakaapuinen, silmälasipäinen tyttö. Luultavasti samaa sakkia. ''Onko hän tullut kysymään?'', hän kysyi, ja äänessä oli samanlaista synkkyyttä kuin tällä toisellakin. ''Olin juuri kysymässä sitä'', edessäni istuva tyttö vastasi. Sisään tullut käveli pöydän ympäri, ja istahti toisen kaaputytön viereen, alkaen myös silmäillä minua. Hän kuitenkin hämmentyi. ''Oletko… oletko sinä se… Hirasawan poikaystävä?'', hän kysyi. No mitä helvettiä? Äh, aivan sama, kaipa valheelliset juorut kuuluvat kouluihin… ''Kumman?'', kysyin. Hän tajusi, mitä tarkoitin: ''Nuoremman''. ''Ei, en ole'', vastasin, ja hörppäsin juomaani. ''…ai…'', hän mutisi. Vakava olemus kuitenkin palasi hänen kasvoillensa; ''Mitä tulit kysymään?''. Kohautin olkapäitäni; ''En tiedä. Osaatteko te ennustaa tai jotain?''. Tytöt katsoivat toisiaan, ja toinen heistä ojensi kätensä; ''100 jeniä''. Kaivelin kolikon taskustani, ja asetin sen kämmenelle.

Toinen tyttö kaivoi pöydän alta esiin harmaan korttipakan, ja kristallipalloa muistuttavan mötikän. Hän antoi kortit toiselle tytölle, ja asetti pallon heidän eteensä. He katselivat sitä hetken kummastuneina, kunnes toinen heistä keksi läimäistä palloa, jolloin se alkoi hehkua valkoisena. Meinasin purskahtaa nauruun, mutta nielaisin aatteen nopeasti. Kortteja sekoitteleva tyttö levitti ne viuhkaksi käsiinsä, ja oletukseni mukaisesti ojensi minuun päin; ''Valitse kaksi''. Otin esille sattumanvaraisesti kaksi korttia, ja annoin ne takaisin tytölle, joka tarkasteli niitä. Tämän jälkeen hän jäi tuijottamaan kristallipallon hehkua; ''Sinun unesi. Ne eivät ole normaaleja, eiväthän?''. Tunsin, kuinka sydämeni jätti lyönnin välistä: miten helvetissä kukaan korteista voi arvata sitä, minkä olen pitänyt salassa koko ikäni? Ja ihan hyvästäkin syystä; ei ketään kiinnosta joku hörhö teini joka saarnaa oudoista unistaan. ''T-tuota, kyllä'', vastasin. Tyttö siirsi katseensa minuun; ''Kertoisitko näistä unista?''. ''…no, ne ovat usein samanlaisia. Niissä on tämä… miten sen nyt sanoisi… vihreä valontuike'', mutisin. Tyttö laittoi sormensa leukansa alle; ''Kerro lisää''. ''…tämä vihreä valo… jostain syystä koitan aina saada sitä kiinni, enkä onnistu siinä. Niin, ja usein unissa näkyy myös keltaisia valoja. Ne ovat kuitenkin erillään vihreästä, aivan kuin syrjisivät tätä'', selitin. Olen odottanut kauan, milloin pääsisin kertomaan tästä jollekulle.

Tytöt katsoivat toisiaan, ja sipisivät itsekseen. Toinen tytöistä alkoi jälleen sekoittaa kortteja, ja ojensi niitä; ''Ota yksi''. Valitsin kortin taas summanmutikassa, ja tyttö tarkasteli sitä hartaasti. ''Mikä on lempivärisi?'', hän kysyi yllättäen. Kallistin päätäni hämmentyneenä, mutta päätin kuitenkin vastata: ''Öh, sininen. Miksi niin?''. Tytöt sipisivät jälleen keskenään, kunnes toinen heistä puhui minulle: ''Unessasi on myös kolmas valo, tiesitkö?''. ''Öh…?'', päästin suustani hämmentyneenä. Tyttö kurottautui pöydän yli, ja osoitti minua sormellaan; ''Sinä''. ''Jep, sinä olet sininen valo unessasi. Mitä saadaan, kun sekoitetaan sinistä ja keltaista?'', toinen tyttö kysyi. En ehtinyt edes räpäyttää silmiäni, kun hän vastasi puolestani: ''Aivan, vihreää. Vihreä valo on sekoitus sinua itseäsi, ja sitä mitä vihaat''. ''…mistä tiesit, että vihaan keltaista?'', kysyin. ''Kortit kertoivat'', tyttö vastasi. Että sellaista… hörppäsin juomaani, ja odotin jatkoa. ''Se vihreä on jokin, jota tahdot suojella, mutta se kaikkoaa läheltäsi. Mutta se ei pakene sinua; _sinä_ pakenet _sitä_ '', tyttö selitti. ''…mitä? Suojella?'', kysyin. Tyttö nyökkäsi; ''Et kuitenkaan ole itse tietoinen tunteistasi vihreää valoa kohtaan, joten yrität väittää itsellesi toisin. Jos sininen ei haluaisi suojella vihreää, miksi se sitten vihaa keltaista, joka syrjii sitä?'' Tämä alkoi käytä yhä järjettömämmäksi, mutta samalla myös järkeväksi. Outoa.

''Onko mahdollista, että nämä unet pohjautuisivat omaan elämääsi?'', toinen tytöistä kysyi. ''…en ole varma'', vastasin. Tytön ei tarvinnut edes miettiä kysymystään; ''Milloin unet alkoivat? Mitä silloin tapahtui?''. Kaivelin muistiani; ''Tuota… noin nelisen vuotta sitten. Silloin ei muistaakseni tapahtunut mitään sen kummempaa. Paitsi…''. Tytöt odottivat minun jatkavan lausettani. ''…tapasin erään'', mutisin. Tyttöjen ilmeistä päätellen tämä riitti heille; ''Unet ovat ihan tavallinen reaktio, kun ei itse kykene ajattelemaan asioita oikein. Ei siis millään pahalla. Kyse ei siis ole mistään vakavasta, ja unet varmasti loppuvat, kunhan opit lukemaan itseäsi''. Katselin tyhjyyteen lamaantuneena; ajatukseni kävivät hurjaa kilpaa päässäni, yrittäessäni tajuta asioita. ''…oliko vielä jotain muuta?'', toinen tytöistä kysyi. Havahduin hereille, ja pudistin päätäni; ''Öh, ei. Kiitos''. Nappasin juoman käteeni, ja aloin kävellä verhoa kohti. Hoksasin kuitenkin jotain, ja käännyin vielä katsomaan tyttöjä. ''Tästä ei sitten hiiskuta'', sanoin heille tuimana. Tytöt tuijottivat ilmeettöminä takaisin; ''Salassapitovelvollisuus kieltää sen''. Nyökkäsin hitaasti, ja hujahdin verhon läpi takaisin käytävään. Kirkas valaistus häikäisi minua hieman, olinhan kyyhöttänyt äsken pimeässä. Päässäni vilisi edelleen ajatuksia, mutta päätin keskittyä pohtimiseen vasta myöhemmin. Huomasin juomani olevan lopuillaan, joten hörppäsin sen tyhjäksi, ja viskasin vieressäni olevaan roskakoriin.

Seikkailin itsekseni puolisen tuntia, ja sinä aikana ehdin testata kotitekoista videopeliä, ostaa avaimenperän, korjauttaa hupparini hihojen päät (jotka repsottivat rikkinäisinä), ja istuskella pienessä mangakahvilassa. Astelin jälleen käytävälle; ''…pitänee etsiä neidit''. Jospa siskoni on jo rauhoittunut. Ainakin toivon niin. Suunnistin itseni portaat alas, ja ovesta ulos. Ajattelin ensin soittaa heille, mutta päätin kuitenkin ensin edes yrittää etsimistä. Väkeä oli ainakin kolminumeroisen luvun verran, ja osa heistä oli koulupukuisia. Kuin etsisi tiettyä heinää heinäsuovasta… Ah, tuolla taitaa olla Jun. Väärä hälytys, väärä hälytys, aivan eri henkilö kyseessä! Perääntykää! Huh, melkein tarrasin häntä olkapäästä. Helvetti, missäköhän he voivat olla… Kuulin vaimeita juoksuaskelia, ja käännyin katsomaan polkua myöten. Näin, kuinka polulla olevat ihmiset tekivät tilaa juoksevalle tytölle – Junille. Päästyään lähelleni, hän lyyhistyi haukkomaan henkeä; ''…Eiji, tuolla… tuolla on ongelmia''. Nostin hänet olkapäistä pystyyn; ''Mitä, missä?''. ''Tuolla, joitain jätkiä, ahdistelevat…'', hän sai sanotuksi. Tunsin, kuinka pupillini supistuivat, ja rintani jyskytti; ''Näytä tietä''. Jun lähti jälleen juoksemaan, ja itse seurasin perässä. Tämä tästä vielä puuttuikin. Mutta, miksi minut pitää hakea paikalle? Eikö kukaan muu tee mitään? Siitä huolimatta, toivottavasti saan selvitettyä tämän ainoastaan pienellä uhkailulla. En nimittäin haluaisi koko Sakuragaokan tietävän, mitä jälkeä saan aikaan vihaisena.

Jun johdatti minut pihan nurkkaan, mutten ihan heti huomannut ongelmaa. Kävelimme lähemmäs, ja lopulta kykenin näkemään muutaman teini-ikäisen jätkän. He olivat kokoontuneet jonkun Sakuragaokan oppilaan ympärille. Tarkastin nopeasti ympärykseni, ja helpotuksekseni huomasin Uin ja siskoni polun laidassa, katsellen kauhistuneena tilannetta. Ui huomasi meidät, ja muuttui kummastuneeksi; ''J-Jun, eikä sinun pitänyt hakea opettaja?''. ''Piti kai, mutta ajattelin, että Eiji tehoaisi paremmin'', hän selitti. Hetkinen, hän siis ihan oikeasti olettaa minun alkavan rähistä? Siskoni vilkaisi tilannetta, ja sitten minua; ''…isoveli, tee jotain!''. Katselin siskoni huolestuneita kasvoja, ja sitten itse tilannetta. Pystyin kuulemaan keskustelua; ''Äh, älä nyt tyttö viitsi, kerro nyt edes nimesi!''. ''E-en, päästäkää minut menemään'', tyttö väitti vastaan. Yksi jätkistä tarrasi tyttöä käsivarresta; ''No jospa sitten menisimme muualle keskustelemaan, hä?''. Tilanne alkoi käydä tukalaksi, ja otin sen merkkinä astua esiin. Astuin lähemmäs heitä, ja olin juuri sanomaisillani jotain, kun tunnistin yhden pojista. Jumalauta, sama tyyppi joka oli varastanut siskoni rahat ja jota olin mukiloinut. Tunnistin hänet irokeesikampauksesta. En voinut muuta kuin virnuilla; ''Kappas, täällähän on tuttuja!''. Poika lopulta huomasi läsnäoloni, ja valahti kalpeaksi. Muut jätkät kuitenkaan eivät tietäneet, kuka olin; ''Mitä sinä selität? Häivy, meillä on juttelu kesken''.

Otin jälleen askeleen lähemmäs; ''Nääh, juttelunne taitaa nyt päättyä tähän, koska _te_ häivytte''. ''Ha! Ihan yksinkö meinasit häätää meidät kaikki?'', yksi sanoi. ''En. Pistän teidät sievään jonoon, josta sitten yksi kerrallaan isken alahampaanne kitalakeen, ja dumppaan jäännöksenne joen pohjaan'', sanoin vihan madaltamalla äänellä. Tämä sai viimeisetkin ympärillämme olevat ihmiset kääntymään katsomaan meitä. Yksi pojista sävähti, mutta kohotti sitten nyrkkinsä uhmakkaana; ''Kosketkin meihin, niin hakkaamme sinulta raajat irti!''. Hengähdin, vienosti hymyillen; ''Se olisi erittäin tyhmä temppu yrittää tehdä. Erittäin. Tyhmä''. Tämän jälkeen astuin taas askeleen lähemmäs. Olin valmiina täysinäiseen kahakkaan, ja muutaman sekunnin aikana kaavoitin suunnitelmaa mielessäni: työntäisin tytön syrjään, jonka jälkeen iskisin lähimmän jätkän pään viereisen pöydän kulmaan. Tuosta aitauksesta näyttää olevan yksi tanko irrallaan, siitä saisin oivan kättä pidemmän apuvälineen. Ja jos joutuisin kuristusotteeseen, kyynärpääisku taaksepäin tekisi siitä lopun. Aivan sama, mitä Ui olisi mieltä. En siedä nähdä ketään kukkoilemassa, saati ahdistelemassa. Jätkät hätkähtivät lähestymistäni, ja puristivat kätensä nyrkkiin. Yksi heistä päästi irti tytöstä, joka nyt tilanteen tullen luikki kauemmas. Noin, hänestä ei tarvitse enää huolehtia. ''Kolme sekuntia. Kolme…'', sanoin, ja nostin kolme sormeani esiin. Laskin yhden niistä; ''Kaksi…''.

Lopulta irokeesipäinen tuttuni rentoutti kätensä; ''Tulkaa, häivytään''. ''M-mitä, pelkäätkö sinä tuota!?'', yksi pojista huusi hämmentyneenä. Irokeesipäinen poika katsoi vihaisia kasvojani; ''…tuo saa pahempaa jälkeä aikaan kuin yksikään teistä. Lähdetään äkkiä ennen kuin jäädään kiinni''. Muut pojat katsoivat ensin toisiaan, ja sitten irokeesipäistä, ja sitten vielä minua. Seisoin edelleen tuimana, pidellen sormiani ylhäällä. Muutaman sekunnin hiljaiselon jälkeen laskin toisen sormeni, jättäen vain etusormeni pystyyn. Tällöin pojat rentouttivat kätensä, ja astuivat taaksepäin. Itsekin laskin käteni, ja adrenaliini alkoi vähetä. ''…eikö tiedän pitäisi olla koulussa?'', kysyin heiltä. He eivät kuitenkaan vastanneet, vaan kävelivät hiljaisina ohitseni, kohti koulun pääporttia. Käännyin heitä päin, ja levitin kädet sivuilleni; ''Hm, ei sitten''. Päätin katsella heidän peräänsä varmistaakseni, että he todella häipyisivät porteista. Ja niin he tekivät, hyvä. Käännyin ympäri, ja huomasin, kuinka tilannetta seuranneet alkoivat pikkuhiljaa jatkaa omia tekemisiään, kuitenkin vilkuillen minuun päin. Huomasin myös ahdistelun kohteeksi joutuneen tytön vieläkin seisoskelemassa kauempana. ''Hoi, olethan kunnossa?'', huusin hänelle. Hän nyökkäsi epämääräisesti, varmaankin vieläkin säikähtäneenä. Nostin hänelle kättäni hymyillen, jolloin hän sitten päätti poistua kauemmaksi. ''…isoveli'', siskoni sanoi, tarttuen minua olkapäästä. ''Hm?'', päästin suustani. Siskoni katseli minua, ja sitten alaviistoon; ''…ei mitään…''.

Junin silmät olivat ammollaan, mutta sitten yllätyksekseni hän hihkaisi ja pomppasi innostuneena; ''Tuo oli mahtavaa! Säikäytit ne idiootit tiehensä!''. Katselin hänen pomppimistaan, kunnes se sai minut hieman hymyilemään. Käännyin Uihin päin, joka katseli jonnekin kauas, hiljaisena. Hän vaikutti mietteliäältä, ei laisinkaan pelästyneeltä, kuten olin olettanut. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua, ja yllätyksekseni kysyi kysymyksen: ''…tunsitteko te toisenne? Ainakin vaikutti siltä''. ''Pitkä tarina. Sanotaan nyt vaikka, että alusta asti emme ole olleet hyvissä väleissä'', vastasin hänelle. Hänen uteliaat kysymyksensä jatkuivat: ''Mitä hän tarkoitti, kun sanoi "sinun saavan pahaa jälkeä aikaan"?''. Mietin vastaustani hetken; ''…kuten sanoin, pitkä tarina''. Ui katseli minua kyselevänä, aivan kuin tuomitsisi minua. Sama tunne virtasi minussa kuin muutama vuosi sitten kesällä, kun näin Uin jälleen pitkän hiljaiselon jälkeen – häpeä. Hän kuitenkin hymyili lempeästi; ''…oli rohkeaa mennä puolustamaan. Muut eivät tehneet mitään, mutta sinä teit''. Katselin häntä silmiin, ja hän katsoi takaisin. Aivan kun hän antaisi anteeksi, vaikken pyytänytkään anteeksiantoa. En edes tiedä, miksi pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. En saanut sanaa suustani, mutta vastasin hymyyn, ja nyökkäsin. Katsekontaktimme keskeytti paikalle juokseva, keski-ikäinen mies, luultavammin opettaja; ''Missä ne häiriköt ovat?''. ''Pelästyivät ja luikkivat pakoon'', Jun vastasi virnuillen. Miesopettaja oli erittäin hämmentyneen näköinen.

Vietimme lähes tunnin kierrellen ympäri koulua, maistellen kaikkea hyvää ja käyttäen rahaa kaiken maailman hauskuuksiin. Mitä enemmän aikaa kului, sitä enemmän vastaanotin katseita. Nähtävästi hetki sitten tapahtunut rähjäämiseni oli lähtenyt leviämään juorujen mukana. Loppujen lopuksi miltei kaikki Sakuragaokan oppilaat vilkuilivat minua. Uteliaisuuteni vuoksi lähetin siskoni ottamaan asiasta selvää, ja hän palasikin hetken päästä; ''…jep, sinusta puhutaan''. ''Hm, että tuli minusta sitten julkkis'', hymähdin itsekseni. Pienen mietinnän jälkeen se ei kuulostanut kovin pahalta jutulta, olinhan sentään puolustanut koulun oppilasta. Käännyin jälleen siskooni päin; ''Mitä puhuvat?''. ''Juttuja, kuinka puolustit sitä tyttöä, ja kuinka pelotit ne ahdistelijat tiehensä. Sen sellaisia'', hän vastasi. ''…mitä itse olet mieltä?'', kysyin. Tamiko pohdiskeli hetken, ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan minua hymyillen; ''No, et turvautunut väkivaltaan. Se on hyvä asia''. Tuhahdin; ''Olisin turvautunutkin, elleivät olisi luovuttaneet''. ''Mutta et turvautunut, ja se on pääasia. Älä jaksa ajatella sitä, mitä olisi tapahtunut. Keskity siihen, mitä tapahtui'', siskoni selitti. ''Aivan, Eiji'', vierelläni seisova Ui lisäsi. Nähtävästi hän oli kuunnellut keskusteluamme. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, kunnes huokaisin; ''Ehkä olet oikeassa''. ''Hei, minä sen sanoin!'', siskoni ärähti, mielestäni söpöllä tavalla. Käännyin häntä päin, ja sanoin koomisesti: ''Ai? Anteeksi''. ''Eiji, älä viitsi härnätä siskoasi'', Ui sanoi, peitellen hymyään.

Hetken päästä olikin jo Yuin kerhon esityksen vuoro, joten aloimme valua juhlasalia kohti. Salin ovella kuitenkin oli tyttöjä, jakelemassa T-paitoja kaikille sisääntulijoille. ''Tässä, ole hyvä'', tyttö sanoi, ojentaen paitaa minulle. Paita oli valkoinen, ja sen keskelle oli kirjattu **HTT** – Yuin kerhon bändin nimi. Pudistin päätäni; ''Ei kiitos, en tarvitse''. En pidä printtivaatteista. Ui, Jun, ja siskoni kuitenkin ottivat paidat vastaan, ja pukivat ne yllensä. Astuimme saliin, ja huomasin heti, että melkeinpä kaikilla muilla salissa istujilla oli nämä samaiset T-paidat yllään. Löysimme penkeiltä vapaat paikat, ja kävimme istumaan. Jun silmäili huppariani; ''Erotut punaisena pisteenä muiden joukosta''. ''Ei jaksa kiinnostaa, musiikkiahan minä tänne tulin kuuntelemaan'', vastasin. Jun tuhahti; ''Inhoan ajattelutapaasi''. Hymyilin itsekseni, ja katselin pimeää, punaista esirippua. Päähäni juolahti ajatus, ja kysyin vierelläni istuvalta Uilta; ''Muuten, mikä on lempivärisi?''. ''Öh, turkoosi. Miksi niin?'', Ui kysyi, kallistaen päätään. ''…ihan muuten vain'', mutisin itsekseni. Silmäkulmastani näin Uin hämmentyneet kasvot, kunnes kuulin kolinaa, ja esirippu alkoi nousta. Ensimmäiseksi kuitenkin näin Yuin, istumassa perseelleen lavalla, selkä yleisöön päin. Luultavasti kompuroinut tai jotain. Muiden tavoin aloin taputtaa, jolloin Yui nousi haparoiden ylös, kuitenkin pudottaen kitaransa. Muuten, Yuin kerholla oli samat T-paidat yllään kuin mitä jaeltiin ovella. Tästä tulee jännä esitys…

Pienen alkunyyhkyttelyn jälkeen, Yui viimein pääsi asiaan, ja aloitti kappaleen. Kappale oli uusi, ja se kertoi, tuota, riisistä. Mutta se oli silti helvetin hyvän kuuloinen, ja minähän pidän riisistä. Jos minulla olisi ollut sytkärini mukana, olisin sytyttänyt sen ja heilutellun pääni yläpuolella (tai no, ehkä se ei olisikaan niin hyvä idea). Kappale loppui, ja oli taas aika taputtaa. Tähän väliin Yui selitti jotain koulunäytelmästä. Aiemmin kuulin Uilta, että hänen siskonsa oli saanut kunniaroolin esittää puuta, ja Yui alkoi innoissaan kertoa asiasta yleisölle, kunnes törmäsi Azusaan. No, seuraavan kappaleen vuoro, joka onkin yksi suosikeistani – Fuwa Fuwa Time. Muiden tapaa taputin rytmiä koko kappaleen ajan, samalla liikutellen huuliani. Kappaleen päätyttyä Yui alkoi esitellä kerhonsa jäseniä; Sawako-opettaja, Mio, Tsumugi, Azusa, Ritsu, ja lopulta hän itse. Ui ei mahtanut itselleen mitään, vaan huusi siskoaan. Yui tietenkin vastasi kutsuun. Äh, pitää kai itsekin huutaa jotain; ''Yui! Soita paranoid!''. ''Hei, Eiji! Öh, soita mikä?'', Yui huusi mikrofoniin. ''Unohda, unohda!'', huusin hänelle, ennen kuin kyyristyin nauramaan hihaani. Pienen höpöttelyn jälkeen Yui otti itsevarman ilmeen; ''Tämä on viimeinen kappaleemme – **U &I**!''. Hm? Englannin puhekielessä tuo tarkoittaa "sinä ja minä". Mutta, ne ovat myös Uin nimen englanninkielisen version kirjaimet (selvitin ne joskus hänelle, kun hän itse pyysi).

En ehtinyt ajatella enempää, kun kappale pärähti käyntiin. Koska kappale oli uusi, keskityin sen sanoituksiin. Ja hetihän se kävi selväksi, että se oli omistettu Uille. Käännyin katsomaan Uita, joka taputti musiikin tahtiin. Hänen silmänsä olivat lasittuneet lavalle, pieniä kyyneleitä oli myös näkyvissä silmänurkissa. Hän hymyili. Katselin hänen sieviä kasvojaan, hänen hypellessä muiden lailla. Olin jokseenkin lamaantuneena. Kuitenkin, tunsin värinän taskussani, joka auttoi minua palaamaan todellisuuteen. Vedin kännykkäni esiin; Tadaaki soittaa. Eikö hänen pitäisi olla koulussa? No, vastasin kuitenkin puheluun, jota oli vaikea kuulla musiikin yli. Kuitenkin, kuunnellessani Tadaakin puhetta, kaikki ympärillä oleva hälveni. Näköni sumeni, ja musiikki kuului enää vaimeana muminana Tadaakin puheen alta. Rintani alkoi jyskyttää voimakkaasti, mutta pitkin väliajoin. Puhelu kesti noin minuutin verran, kunnes Tadaaki katkaisi sen. Olin edelleen järkyttynyt, mutta nyt piti toimia. Siirryin penkkien välistä pois, ja lähdin juoksemaan kohti salin ovea. En jaksanut edes sanoa Uille mitään. Nyt oli paljon, paljon tärkeämpää tekemistä. Rysähdin ovesta läpi, ja sinkouduin ulos koulun porteista. Tadaaki kertoi missä hän oli, ja se paikka ei ollut kovin kaukana täältä. Juoksin täyttä vauhtia, vaikka jalkojani kolotti, ja suussani alkoi maistua veri. Ihmiset joutuivat väistelemään, en välittänyt punaisista liikennevaloista, ja meinasin jäädä auton töytäisemäksi. Mutta minua ei kiinnosta. Juuri nyt ei.

Ikuisuudelta kestäneen juoksun jälkeen pääsin viimein paikkaan, missä Tadaaki oli; kauppapaikan sivukuja. Olemme usein hengailleet täällä, yläasteesta lähtien. Kävelin peremmälle, ja huomasin Tadaakin. Hän istuskeli maassa, nojaten seinään. Hänen rystysensä ja nenänsä olivat veressä, ja hänellä oli side poskellaan. Oikeastaan, hänen naamansa oli melko ruhjoontunut. Hän katseli eteensä, ja käänsi hitaasti katseensa minua kohti. Tuijotimme toisiamme, hän ei sanonut mitään. Hetken jälkeen hän kaiveli taskustaan röökiaskin, ja otti yhden savukkeen huuliensa väliin. Tämän jälkeen hän sytytti sen, ja veti pitkän hengähdyksen. Tadaaki on polttanut yläasteesta saakka, ja hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä mieltä olin alaikäisten tupakoinnista. Sen takia hän ei koskaan tehnyt sitä läsnä ollessani. Mutta tällä kertaa pystyin antamaan tämän anteeksi. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, kunnes kävelin hänen viereensä, ja istahdin. Olimme hiljaa. En kuullut muuta, kuin vaimeaa autojen ääntä, ja Tadaakin satunnaisia hengähdyksiä. Katselin sivusilmälläni, kuinka viereisellä kadulla kulkevat ihmiset vilkuilivat kummastuneina meihin päin. Tadaaki ojensi röökiaskiaan minulle, ja hetken mietinnän jälkeen pudistin päätäni. Tadaaki jatkoi poltteluaan, kun taas itse tupakoin vain passiivisesti. Hm, Ui on yrittänyt soittaa minulle monesti. En kuitenkaan jaksa lähettää viestiä, saati soittaa, hänelle. Ensin kuitenkin haluan kuulla Tadaakilta koko jutun.


	29. Luku 29: Havahtuminen

**08.10.09, klo 15:42  
Lähettäjä: Hirasawa Ui  
**Eiji, minne lähdit? Minä, Jun, ja siskosi olemme nyt hieman hämillämme. Ymmärrän, jos et pysty vastaamaan. Jutellaan myöhemmin, okei?  
-Ui  
 **-**

Viesti oli tuore. Luin sen hiljaa itsekseni moneen kertaan, kunnes kyllästyin, ja suljin kännykkäni kannen. Istuin soraisella laatoituksella, nojaten tiiliseinään, sivukujalla. Kuja oli mukavan varjossa, joten oli viileää. Vierelläni istui Tadaaki, runneltuna. Odotin hänen polttavan tupakkansa loppuun, jotta pääsisin juttelemaan hänelle. Pitkältä kestävän sauhuttelun jälkeen Tadaaki viimein stumppasi röökinsä maahan, ja viskasi sen eteemme, muiden maassa lojuvien tupakantumppien sekaan. Tämän jälkeen hän kietoutui paremmin koulutakkiinsa. Katselin häntä hiljaa, kunnes uskaltauduin puhumaan: ''…mitä tasan tarkalleen tapahtui?''. Hän kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan minua, ja päästi tahattoman naurahduksen; ''Enkös minä selittänyt sinulle puhelimessa?''. Tietenkin hän selitti, mutta haluan vain varmistaa; ''En oikein kuullut melun yli''. ''Aivan, aivan, siellä kuului selvä musiikki. Konsertti, vai?'', Tadaaki mutisi. En kuitenkaan puhunut, jotta Tadaaki saisi jatkaa.

Tadaaki kertoi uudelleen sen, minkä oli kertonut puhelimessa. Pähkinänkuoressa tarina on tällainen: Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat molemmat päättäneet pinnata koulusta kesken päivän, ja viettää aikaansa kaupoilla. Lopulta he tulivat hengailemaan tälle samaiselle sivukujalle, kuten meillä joskus on tapana. Kuitenkin, kesken paskanjauhannan, paikalle ilmestyi pari ongelmaa, nimittäin sivusiilinen Tsukuda (jonka kanssa olin jo kerran ottanut yhteen), ja pari muuta tämän kätyriä. Eihän tämä ollut uutta, Tsukuda kun oli niitä tyyppejä, joita ei koululla oikein näe. Tämä kätyrineen kuitenkin olivat sanaakaan sanomatta käyneet Tadaakin ja Ichiron kimppuun. Siitä seurasi tappelu, neljä kahta vastaan. Nyrkkejä lensi puolin ja toisin, ja kaikki vuosivat verta. Kaksikko piti puoliaan siihen asti, kunnes yksi kätyreistä oli huutanut, että "tämä riittää, häivytään". Tällöin porukka oli poistunut, jättäen Tadaakin haukkomaan henkeään, ja Ichiron makaamaan maahan. Niin, Ichirolta oli kuulemma kylkiluu murtunut jupakassa, joten Tadaaki oli soittanut ambulanssin. Apua saapui, mutta mukana tuli myös poliisi, joka alkoi välittömästi kuulustella Tadaakia. Hän kertoi, mitä tapahtui, muttei maininnut nimiä, saati edes tuntevansa tyyppejä. Tämä siksi, koska Tadaaki aavisti kostoa. Ambulanssi kiidätti Ichiron sairaalaan, ja Tadaaki, omasta pyynnöstään, jäi kyyhöttämään sivukujalle. Seuraavaksi hän sitten soitti minulle.

Katselin edelleen savuavaa tupakantumppia, käyden päässäni läpi asioita. Tadaaki huokaisi; ''Kylkiluumurtuma on kuulemma helvetin kivuliasta ainakin viikon ajan. Toivottavasti Ichiro pärjää''. Aloin kerätä maasta soraa nyrkkiini, kihinän alkaessa kasvaa sisälläni. Tadaaki huomasi eleeni; ''Ja ennen kuin sanot mitään; emme näillä näkymin saa kostettua. Tsukudaa kun ei näe koskaan koulussa, ja hänestähän se uhri tulisi, jos tekisimme hänelle jotain. Sitä paitsi, kuka tietää minkälaisiin hörhöihin hän on yhteydessä. Et kai halua saada puukosta, ethän?''. Mietin Tadaakin sanoja, hellittäen nyrkkini. Kun en järkyttyneisyyttäni keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, jatkoin tupakantumpin katselua, sen alkaessa pikkuhiljaa sammua. ''…muuten, yksi asia heissä pisti silmään'', Tadaaki mutisi. Käännyin katsomaan häntä, jolloin hän jatkoi: ''…hänen seuralaisensa eivät ole koulussamme. Usko pois, tietäisin jos olisivat''. Kallistin päätäni, kunnes jokin välähti päässäni; ''Oliko yhdellä sellainen dorkan näköinen irokeesi?''. Tadaaki katseli vastapäätä olevan seinän halkeamia; ''…oli. Hetkinen, onko sinulla ideoita…?''. Päästin syvän huokauksen; ''Sama tyyppi oli käynyt häiriköimässä festivaaleilla, ja jouduin häätämään hänet tiehensä. Ne muut olivat sitten kai ne, joita myös uhittelin siellä. Sinänsä ei yllätä, että hän on yhteydessä Tsukudaan''. Tadaaki katseli minua hämmentyneenä, kunnes hänen veren tahraamat huulensa levisivät virneeseen; ''Osaat se sinäkin jumalauta yllättää''.

Järjetön ajatus, joka oli samaan aikaan ainoa järkevä ajatus, iskeytyi päähäni. Nousin seisomaan, ja asetin sormet otsalleni; ''…he…he olivat täällä minun takiani''. ''Mitä vittua sinä mies selität?'', Tadaaki mutisi. Jatkoin ajatusteni ääneen lausumista: ''…he tulivat kostamaan minulle…vahingoittamalla teitä''. Aloin kävellä edestakaisin, parin metrin matkaa. ''…he…olen pieksänyt heitä molempia…olen uhkaillut heitä molempia…molemmat vihaavat minua…se olen minä…minun takiani Ichiro…Ichiro on…'', sanelin itsekseni. Ajatuksen sinkoutuivat aivoistani ulos suun kautta. Tämä oli niin selvää, mutta samalla niin järjetöntä, mutta myös ainoa looginen selitys. Tadaaki nousi turhautuneena ylös, ja tarrasi minua olkapäistä. Loin katsekontaktin Tadaakin vihaisiin silmiin; ''Ja nyt, turpa kiinni, tai lyön sinua''. ''Mutta, mutta…'', mutisin vastaan. Tadaaki heilutti minua pari kertaa; ''Minua ei kiinnosta, vaikka se olisitkin ollut sinä. Ei kiinnosta, vaikka se olisi ollut Ichiro, minä itse, tai se Hirasawan tyttö. Kukaan ei osannut ennustaa tätä, joten kukaan ei ole syyllinen''. Katselin omaa heijastustani Tadaakin verestävien silmien kautta; hän puhui totta. Jos Tadaaki oikeasti syyttäisi minua, hän olisi jo piessyt minut pahempaan kuntoon kuin missä hän itse on. Nyökkäilin hiljaa itsekseni, jolloin Tadaaki päästi lopulta irti. Hän katseli ympärilleen, ja nappasi laukkunsa maasta; ''Minulla on nälkä, lähdetään hampurilaiselle''. Outoa, miten hän aina osaa pysyä viileänä joka tilanteessa.

Istuskelimme loosissa, katsellen ylänurkassa höpöttävää televisiota, kunnes ateriamme tuotiin. Totta puhuen minulla alkoikin olla jo hieman nälkä. Tarjoilija yritti peittää Tadaakiin päin vilkuiluaan, ja onnistui siinä melko hyvin. Käärin hampurilaiseni ulos kääreestään, ja haukkasin siitä. Söimme ehkä minuutin hiljaa, kunnes Tadaakin teki mieli jutella: ''No, mitäs festareilla?''. Nielaisin, ja kohautin olkapäitäni; ''No, kojuja, pikkuherkkuja, esityksiä… sen sellaista. Sinun pitäisi joskus käydä''. ''Vuosittainhan ne ovat? Katsotaan ensi vuonna, onneksi haen paikalliseen yliopistoon'', Tadaaki tokaisi, ja hörppäsi juomaansa. Meillehän siis jaettiin keväällä urasuunnitelmalaput, joille itse haistatin vitut. Tadaaki kuitenkin otti homman tosissaan, ja pisti paikallisen yliopiston. Hänellä sentään on mahdollisuuksia, onhan hän opiskellut ahkerammin kuin minä itse. ''Tekniikkaahan sinä meinaat lukea? Mahdatkohan edes päästä?'', kysyin, virnuillen. Tadaaki tuhahti; ''Saapa nähdä. Laskelmieni mukaan se on kuitenkin ihan mahdollista. Enkä halua kuulla vittuilua miltään kuljettajalta''. Naurahdin; ''Hei, minähän se sitten kuskaan sipsit lähikauppaasi, muista se''. Jatkoimme jälleen ateriointiamme, joka ei kauaa kestänyt Tadaakin vuoksi: ''Keskeytinkö muuten mitään puhelullani? Siis, muuta kuin konsertinkatselusi''. Kaivelin kännykkäni esiin; ''…Ui on nyt hieman kummastunut, tietääkseni. En ehtinyt sanoa hänelle mitään''. Tadaaki hymyili; ''Soita hänelle''. ''Tuota, hä?'', päästin suustani. ''Soita nyt vain, selitän asian henkilökohtaisesti'', Tadaaki intti.

Huokaisin, ja näppäilin Uin numeron, painaen soittopainiketta. Laitoin kännykän kaiuttimelle, jolloin Tadaaki nojasi pöydän yli lähemmäs. Ui vastasi melko nopeasti; ''Haloo, Eiji?''. ''Terve. Sori, kun häivyin'', vastasin. Tadaaki lisäsi nopeasti: ''Niin, minun vikani. Kai muistat minut?''. ''Ai, öh, Tadaaki, niinkö?'', Ui muisteli. Tadaaki nyökkäsi itsekseen; ''Jep, aivan. Sori kun vein Eijin sinulta, oli tärkeitä menoja''. Meinasin nielaista huuleni, ja kohotin nyrkkini virnuilevaa Tadaakia päin. Puhelimesta kuuluvien äänien perusteella myös Ui oli hieman nolostunut. Lopulta hän kuitenkin tokeni; ''...a-ai jaa. Tuota, anteeksi jos utelen, mutta… mitä menoja? Eiji, vaikutit melko, tuota noin, hätääntyneeltä lähtiessäsi''. Tadaakin virne oli kadonnut, ja nyt katselimme toisiamme. '' _Kerronko?_ '', luin hänen huuliltaan. Nyökkäsin; halusin olla täysin rehellinen Uille. Vaikka asia ei häntä koskenutkaan, jotenkin oli silti parempi, että hän tiesi missä mennään. Tadaaki aloitti kertomisensa. Hän leikkasi pois yksityiskohdat, joten periaatteessa hän vain kertoi, että Ichiro sai turpaansa vitun pahasti. Ui kuunteli puhetta hiljaa, ja pysyi vaiti hetki sen päätyttyä. ''…Eiji, jos… jos tarvitset jotain, ihan mitä tahansa... E-en tiedä miten voin auttaa…'', Ui sanoi puhelimeen. ''Ui, sinun ei tarvitse auttaa mitenkään. En antaisi itselleni koskaan anteeksi, jos joutuisit hankaluuksiin asioideni vuoksi'', latelin puhelimeen.

Pidin pienen paussin, ja jatkoin: ''…joten, älä tee mitään. Autat parhaiten olemalla ystävänäni. Autat parhaiten tarjoamalla minulle teetä, ja kuuntelemalla paskoja juttujani. Ainoa asia, mitä sinulta kaipaan juuri nyt, on ystävällisyyttä''. Ui oli hiljaa, en tiedä kuinka kauan; ''…okei. No, tuota, milloin näemme?''. ''Huomenna, kai… no, moro'', tokaisin puhelimeen. Ui vastasi hyvästeihin, ja puhelu katkesi. Katselin kännykkäni näyttöä, kunnes tajusin, mitä olin juuri suustani päästänyt. Käännyin katsomaan Tadaakia, joka oletusteni mukaisesti virnuili muikeasti. Hän otti ranskalaisen hyppysiinsä; ''Aika dramaattista''. Tungin kännykän taskuuni huokaisten; ''Haistapa vaikka paska. Jotainhan minun piti keksiä''. ''No joo, uskon kyllä'', Tadaaki sanoi naurahtaen, ja söi ranskalaisensa. Pienen aterioinnin jälkeen aloitimme pienen paskanjauhannan, jonka lomassa syöminen sujui rattoisasti. Syötyämme, päätimme mennä viime kesällä löytämääni Arcade-pelihalliin viettämään aikaa, ja tuhlaamaan ylimääräisiä kolikoitamme. Ui kertoi, kuinka hän selitti asian Junille ja siskolleni, jättäen kuitenkin Tadaakin tarinan pois. Sanojeni mukaan tapasimme jälleen seuraavana päivänä, eikä Ui ottanut asiaa esille, vaikka hänen olemuksensa perusteella hänen teki mieli tehdä niin. Haluan kuitenkin selvittää asian itse, enkä vetää ulkopuolisia mukaan. Tai no, vaikken edes tiedä miten asia hoidettaisiin. Selvitämme sen Tadaakin kanssa, vaikka siihen menisi kuinka monta vuotta tahansa. Kukaan ei vahingoita kavereitani ja selviä ehjin nahoin.

Noin viikon päästä, lauantaina, tapasin Tadaakin suunnitelman mukaisesti kadunkulmalla, josta sitten lähdimme kävelemään. ''Minkälainen olo hänellä on?'', kysyin Tadaakilta. Hän vilkaisi minua sivusilmällään; ''Juttelin hänelle eilen puhelimessa. Kuulemma sattuu edelleen, muttei enää yhtä paljon kuin silloin. Lisäksi lääkkeet auttavat''. Ei minulla oikeasti ollut muuta sanottavaa, joten ainoastaan nyökkäsin, ja olimme sitten hiljaa. Kävelimme joen vartta pitkin, samalla kun oikealla puolellamme vilisi kukkulainen metsä. Oli yllättävän rauhallista, vaikka koulut olivat juuri loppuneet tämän viikon osalta. Minulla oli ylläni sama, vanha, jo pieneksi vitsiksi muodostunut punainen hupparini, ja Tadaaki oli pukeutunut yhteen hänen monista kauluspaidoistansa. Olimme geneeristen teinien näköisiä. Tadaaki nosti sormensa, ja osoitti lintua, joka kökötti aidan varrella. Hetkinen, tarkemmalla vilkaisulla… linnulla oli tupakka nokassaan. Naurahdimme yhteen ääneen, rikkoen vakavan hiljaisuuden. Loppumatka sitten kuluikin jutellessa. Pienen patikan jälkeen olimme kauppapaikan nurkilla. Ihmisiä vilisi siellä täällä, olihan viikonloppu sentään alkamassa. Katselimme ympärillemme, etsien yhtä henkilö – Uita. Meidän oli määrä tavata täällä. Näin hänet seisoskelemassa tien nurkkauksessa, ja hän puolestaan etsiskeli meitä. Lähdin kävelemään häntä päin, ja Tadaaki seurasi perässäni. Lopulta hän huomasi meidän lähestyvän, ja vilkutti hymyillen. Vastasin eleeseen, samoin Tadaaki.

Uilla oli käsissään keltainen kukkakimppu. ''Vai että ihan kukkia ostit?'', Tadaaki kysyi. Ui nyökkäsi; ''Ajattelin sen olevan olennaista. Öh, ettekö te?''. Katsahdin Tadaakiin päin, joka kohautti olkapäitään. ''…olemme mekin sitten ajattelemattomia idiootteja'', mutisin huokaisten, ja Tadaaki nyökkäili, ymmärtäen vitsini. Ui hätkähti hieman nolostuneena; ''Ö-öh, tuota, en minä nyt sitä…''. Hekotin hetken aikaa itsekseni; ''Et tietenkään. No, mennäänkö?''. Ui nyökkäsi, ja asettautui oikealle puolelleni, Tadaakin pysyessä vasemmalla. Olin porukan keskellä. Eli siis: olimme matkalla sairaalaan, katsomaan Ichiroa. Kerroin asiasta Uille pari päivää sitten, ja hän tahtoi lähteä mukaan. Pienen mietinnän jälkeen se ei kuulostanut sen kummemmalta idealta; minulla ei ollut enää mitään salattavaa Ichirolle. Sitä paitsi, Tadaaki on jo saanut kunnian tavata Uin, joten miksei myös Ichiro? Kuka tietää, ehkä hän kasvaisi pari vuotta henkisesti, kun tajuaa, että tytön kanssa voi oikeasti olla ihan vain ystävä. Pidimme pientä keskustelua yllä, samalla kävellen sairaalalle. Hm, aikoinaan minun piti vaihdella kahden eri kaveriporukan välillä, mutta nyt näyttää siltä, että niistä on muodostumassa yksi, iso porukka. Kelpaa ainakin minulle. Olimme noin vartissa perillä. Sairaala ei ollut läheskään yhtä suuri kuin yliopistollinen, mutta koska se oli lähin, se sai luvan kelvata. En itse ainakaan valittaisi, jos kyse olisi omasta terveydestäni.

Sairaalan odotusaula… no mihin sitä nyt vertaisi. Näytti ihan asialliselta – vastaanottotiski, odotuspaikkoja, käytäviä, ovia… äh, mitä sitä turhaa selitellä, osaatte kai itsekin kuvitella. Penkeillä istuskeli muutamia ihmisiä, lukien lehtiä, keskustellen toistensa kanssa, tai muuten vain murjottamassa. Meidän ei tarvinnut poiketa tiskillä, koska Ichiro oli jo kertonut huoneensa numeron, eikä sinne suunnistaminen vienyt kovinkaan kauaa. Kaakelilattia, vaalean ruskea seinä, molempiin suuntiin avautuvat ovet; jep, sairaalalta tämä näyttää. Kävelimme toiseen kerrokseen, käytävän perälle. Koska Ichirolla oli kattava sairasvakuutus, hän oli saanut itselleen yksityishuoneen. Seisoskelimme oven edessä, hiljaisessa käytävässä. ''…no, mitä odotat?'', Tadaaki kysyi. Katselin oven alaosaa, ja käännyin katsomaan Tadaakia; ''Entä jos hänellä on jotain kesken? Esimerkiksi handuun pumppaaminen?''. ''Ai, joo, olet oikeassa…'', Tadaaki mutisi, ja tarttui leuastaan tuumaillen. Ui ei tietenkään tajunnut, mistä puhuin. Kuulin kuitenkin oven toiselta puolelta huudon: ''Haista sinä mulkku paska ja astu sisään!''. Tirskahdin tahattomasti, ja jouduin pyyhkimään virneen naamaltani ennen oven avaamista. Liu'utin sen sivuun, astuen sisään. Ichiron sairaalahuone oli hieman isompi kuin oma makuuhuoneeni. Hm, nähtävästi tuolla on ovi henkilökohtaiseen vessaan, sellaisia mukavuuksia minulla ei ole. Nurkassa kökötti televisio, ja tällä hetkellä ainoa valonlähde oli koko seinän peittävät ikkunat, joiden sälekaihtimet olivat raollaan.

Itse Ichiro makasi huoneen nurkassa olevassa sängyssään. Sängyssä oli näköjään selkänoja, joka oli nostettuna ylös, eli periaatteessa hän "istui" sängyssään. Ichiro oli sonnustautunut sairaalapukuun, ja hänen käteensä kulki tippaletku. Hänen rupinen ja arpinen kasvonsa kääntyi katsomaan meitä, näemmä yhtä pahasti runneltu kuin Tadaaki. Hän katsoi minua, Tadaakia, ja sitten Uita. Normaalisti hän kai olisi hypähtänyt kaksi metriä ilmaan tällaisesta, mutta nyt, hän vain nosti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Edes hänen suunsa ei värähtänyt. Jotenkin tuntui kurjalta katsella Ichiron väsyneitä kasvoja – aivan kuin hän olisi elänyt elämänsä, ja oli valmiina luovuttamaan. Emme keksineet mitään sanottavaa. Siis, emme _me_ , mutta Ui kyllä; ''Tuota… toin nämä''. Hän näytti käsissään olevaa kukkakimppua Ichirolla. ''…ai, tuota, kiitos. Muistaakseni tuolla lavuaarin luona oli ylimääräinen vaasi tai jotain'', hän mutisi. Katsahdin toisessa nurkassa olevaa tiskipöytää, ja näin hommakseni kävellä sen luo, ja tutkia sen kaapin. Sieltä löytyikin harmaa, muovinen maljakko. Täytin sen vedellä, ja kävin asettamassa sen Ichiron vierellä olevalle yöpöydälle. Ui kävi asettamassa kukat maljakkoon. Ichiro katseli keltaisia kukkia hetken aikaa, kunnes Ui puhui uudelleen; ''…olen Ui, Eijin ystävä''. Ichiro käänsi silmänsä häneen, ja nyökkäsi päätään; ''Olen Ichiro, myöskin Eijin ystävä''. No, nyt kun kiusalliset esittelyt oli saatu tehtyä, vedimme seinän viereltä tuolit sängyn luokse, ja istahdimme alas.

Emme keksineet mitään puhumista. Ichiro tuijotteli jalkopäätään ummistunein silmin. Ui ja Tadaaki silmäilivät kiusallisina ympäri huonetta. Itse taas en mahtanut pysyä hiljaa: ''…tiedätkö, se taisi olla minun vikani. Se, että sinä makaat nyt siinä''. ''Mitä sinä selität…?'', Ichiro kysyi, ummistaen silmiään entisestään. Tadaaki tunkeutui väliimme; ''Eiji, nyt hiljaa, älä edes aloita. Enkö minä jo kertonut, ettei se ole sinun vikasi?''. Katselin häntä takaisin; ''Ehkä, mutta _hän_ ei tiedä tästä mitään''. ''…tiedä mistä?'', Ichiro kysyi. Tadaaki kääntyi häntä päin; ''Eiji rähinöi yhden kimppuun kävijämme kanssa aiemmin, ja luulee aiheuttaneensa koko jupakan''. Ichiron leuka pysyi alhaalla vähän aikaa; ''…ai, ja minä kun luulin itse aiheuttaneeni sen''. ''Hä, miksi muka?'', kysyin. Ichiro pyöritteli silmiään hitaasti; ''No, muistat varmaan, kähinät Tsukudan kanssa ja niin edelleen…''. ''Pöh, loogisempaa olisi syyttää minua, olen nimittäin kähinöinyt molempien Tsukudan ja sen yhden elämänkoulun kanssa'', tuhahdin. ''Ha, älä ala imarrella itseä—'', Ichiro aloitti, mutta hänen lauseensa keskeytyi hampaiden kiristykseen. Nähtävästi liian kovaa puhuminen sattuu murtuneeseen kylkeen, selkis. Lopulta hänen kasvonsa rentoutuivat, ja hän palasi murjottavaan olotilaan. Ui katseli Ichiroa hiljaa vierelläni.

Ichiro ummisti jälleen silmänsä, ja tuijotti kattoa kohti; ''…hengittäminen sattuu, en uskalla edes nauraa. En saa edes noustua ilman kipua, eli en pääse edes vessaan. Sen vuoksi minulla on tippa, jottei tarvitse syödä. Helvetti, en enää muista miltä suklaavohveli maistuu''. ''…kauanko vielä meinaat olla täällä?'', Tadaaki kysyi. Ichiro räpäytti silmiään tuskallisen hitaasti; ''…luultavammin vielä pari viikkoa, lääkärin puheiden perusteella. Tuskin minulla jää mitään välistä''. Tadaaki nyökkäsi hitaasti, jolloin Ichiro käänsi päänsä meitä kohti; ''…jätkät. Luvatkaa…''. Siirryimme Tadaakin kanssa lähemmäs, Uin jäädessä kummastuneena istumaan. ''…luvatkaa, että se persläpi ei pääse tästä helpolla. Aivan sama mitä teette, kunhan se tehoaa'', hän jatkoi. Pudistin päätäni; ''Ei, ei, ei. Puhut nyt aivan kuin olisit kuolemassa. _Me_ teemme asialle jotain. Sinä, minä, ja Tadaaki. Ehkä pari muutakin, kuka tietää. On kuitenkin liian aikaista alkaa suunnitella mitään. Koita nyt ensin toipua, okei?''. Ichiro mulkoili minua hämmentyneenä, mutta sitten hymyili; ''…okei, katsotaan sitten. Tuota… jos teitä ei haittaa, tahtoisin ottaa nokoset. Viime öiset unet jäivät lyhyiksi''. ''Aivan, toki'', Tadaaki tokaisi, nousi seisomaan, ja kuskasi tuolinsa takaisin seinän viereen. Teimme Uin kanssa samoin. Olimme juuri poistumassa huoneesta, kun Ichiro sanoi: ''Hei, Ui''. Ui kääntyi häntä päin. ''…kiitos kukista'', Ichiro jatkoi. Ui vastasi hänelle hymyillen.


	30. Luku 30: Talvea odotellessa

Katselin seinäkelloa. Mustavalkoinen seinäkello, jossa ei ollut sekuntiviisaria. Kun minuuttiviisari värähti, siitä kuului selvä "präng"-ääni. Kello, joka matelee tuskallisen hitaasti kokeiden aikana. Hm, kellon edessä on jotain. Ei, sen edessä on _joku_. Silmälasipäinen, harmahtava mies. Hetkinen, puhuuko hän? Hän taitaa puhua _minulle_. Tarkemmalla vilkaisulla, olen opettajainhuoneessa. Jep, tuo esine miehen vieressä on työpöytä. Niitä näyttää olevan paljon. Mies taitaa myös olla opinto-ohjaajani. Minulla on myös koulupukuni ylläni. Olen koulussa. Hm, kaikkea sitä huomaakin. Pitäisi kai kuunnella, mitä opettaja puhuu minulle; ''—hyvä sentään, että sinulla on jonkinlainen kuva tulevaisuudestasi, mutta anna olla viimeinen kerta, kun joudun kutsumaan sinua urasuunnitelman vuoksi''. ''Jep, jep, selvä'', vastasin. Opettaja huokaisi, ja korjasi lasiensa asentoa; ''No niin, tämä selvä. Voit lähteä''. Nyökkäsin hänelle, ja poistuin luokasta käytävään. Opettajainhuone sijaitsi koulun keskiosan toisessa kerroksessa. Ei keskiosassa sen enempää kerroksia olekaan. Lähdin kävelemään vasempaan siipeen päin, koska koulupäivä oli juuri päättynyt. Eli siis Kahvihuoneeseen. Kävelin vasemman siiven toisen kerroksen läpi päästäkseni portaille. Sinä aikana katselin sivusilmälläni eri kerholuokkiin – runoutta, kirjallisuutta, tietotekniikkaa… ah, tuollahan on rock-kerho. Pitäisi joskus kysyä, pääsenkö jammailemaan heidän kanssaan.

Käväisin pikaisesti ruokalassa ostamassa mehun, jota juodessani astelin alas kellariin, käytävän perälle, ja avasin oven. Olin tukehtua mehuuni nähdessäni, mitä huoneessa oli meneillään: molemmat Tadaaki ja Ichiro (jonka sairaalareissusta on jo vähän yli kuukausi) istuivat maassa, ja näyttivät olevan pahoillaan. Heidän edessään seisoi Kaiya, joka kädet lantioillaan saarnasi heille; ''Uskomatonta, miten te olette voineet elää täällä näin! Jos roskis on täynnä, heitätte roskat sen viereen! Jos jotain roiskuu lattialle, laitatte talouspaperia sen päälle ja jätätte lojumaan! Ja vieläpä kolmen vuoden ajan!''. Katselin tilannetta, ja käännyin hiljaa ympäri. Kaiya kuitenkin huomasi minut; ''Ja sinä! Älä yritä livistää!''. Käännyin taas ympäri. Pakoa ei ollut, joten suljin oven jalallani, ja astelin peremmälle. ''Olen kyllästynyt siivottomaan elämiseenne! Tähän on tultava muutos!'', Kaiya nalkutti. Kohautin olkapäitäni, juoden mehuni loppuun. Nakkasin tyhjän purkin roskista päin, mutta se lensikin sen viereen. Sanaakaan sanomatta Kaiya käveli roskiksen luo, nosti mehupurkin maasta, ja heitti sillä minua päähän. Huumoriarvon lisäämisen vuoksi heittäydyin lattialle. ''…ja milloin viimeksi täällä on imuroitu? Onko mattoja koskaan tampattu?'', Kaiya jatkoi. Katsoin lattiasta käsin kavereitani, jotka katselivat peloissaan takaisin. No, tiedän ainakin, miten tämä iltapäivä vietetään…

Vietimme tunnin siivotessa kerhohuonettamme. Minä ja Ichiro veimme matot ulos tampattavaksi (jostain syystä koulullamme on mattoteline tamppausta varten), ja Tadaaki sai työkseen imuroida huoneen joka nurkan. Jouduimme myös pölyttämään ja luutuamaan joka ikisen pöydän, hyllyn, ja kaapin. Kaiya tietenkin oli mukana hommassa, mutta vahti silti meitä tuimana. Saatuamme lattian, katon, ja seinät kiiltämään, lysähdimme sohville haukkomaan henkeä. Kaiya katseli ympärilleen; ''…hyvä, nyt täällä kehtaa olla''. ''…mikset ole ennen vali— siis, kertonut että huoneen likaisuus häiritsee?'', Ichiro kysyi, nostaen päänsä. ''Siksi, koska huomenna tuon alaluokkalaisia tutustumaan tänne. Muutama tyttö ja pari poikaa, kavereita keskenään. Haluan, että paikka näyttää viihtyisältä'', hän kertoi. ''…ai, joo, uusia jäseniä. Kiva'', Tadaaki mutisi. Hän huitoi kädellään minua; ''Eiji, hei, keitä kahvit''. ''Mnjoo, selkis…'', mutisin takaisin, ja nousin sohvalta. Tämän päivän osalta meillä oli voimat loppu alkaa väsätä mitään erikoiskahveja, joten tavallinen suodatinkahvi sai kelvata. Kyhätessäni kahvia, vaivuin ajatusteni mukana transsiin: kerhomme saa luultavasti uusia jäseniä, joten tämän paikan tulevaisuus on taattu. On marraskuun loppu, joten koulua on enää jäljellä vain muutama kuukausi. Sen jälkeen jatkamme omille teillemme. Hm, pitänee alkaa katsoa, missä täällä olisi halvat, mutta hyvät vuokra-asunnot.

Seuraavana päivänä, koulun päätyttyä, istuskelimme jätkien kanssa ruokalan nurkkapöydässä, juoden automaatista ostettuja juomia. Ruokala oli tyhjillään, ja seinän kokoisesta ikkunasta paistava iltapäiväaurinko loi nätin valaistuksen. Oli lauantai, eli kaikki kykenevät oppilaat olivat jo poistuneet koteihinsa. Selitimme toisillemme jotain eilisillan myöhäiselokuvasta, kun Kaiya saapui ruokalaan, ja käveli luoksemme. ''Sanoivat paikkaa hienon näköiseksi, antaa nyt heidän oleskella rauhassa'', hän sanoi, ja istui pöydän ääreen. ''Hyvä että kelpaa, toivottavasti pitävät siitä hyvää huolta'', tokaisin, ja muut jätkät nyökkäsivät. Kaiya tuhahti; ''Luultavasti parempaa kuin te''. Tadaaki nosti sormensa Kaiyaa päin; ''Hei! Meidän käsissämme yhteenkään levyyn, kasettiin, tai nidokseen ei ole tullut edes sormenjälkeä. He saattavat pitää siitä paikasta, mutta me _kunnioitamme_ sitä''. Nyökkäsin Ichiron kanssa yhtä matkaa. Kaiya ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta; ''Miksette sitten halunneet olla ottamassa heitä vastaan ja kertomassa paikan kunnioittamisesta?''. Ichiro nosti leukansa pöydältä; ''Nääh, me opimme aivan itse kunnioittamaan sitä, joten he saavat tehdä saman''. Tadaaki ja minä nyökkäsimme. Kaiya katseli meitä, ja hymyili; ''Vai niin. Tulisitte edes ensi viikolla esittäytymään''. Katsoimme toisiamme, ja kun vastalauseita ei kuulunut, tokaisin: ''Mikäs siinä. Pitää opettaa heille muutamat kahvireseptit''.

Tunnin päästä olin jo ehtinyt lähteä koululta, käydä kotona, vaihtaa vaatteet, ja palata ulos. Olin matkalla Hirasawalle. Soitin Uille alun perin kysyäkseni lupaa kyläilyyn. Hänelle kuitenkin tuli jokin hinku alkaa jutella. ''…hä? Ai minä? Laulaa? Usko pois, et halua kuulla, en minä osaa'', sanoin kännykkääni, odotellessa liikennevalon vaihtumista. ''Ei tuo ole totta, kuulin laulusi silloin esityksessäsi'', Ui intti. Valo vaihtui, ja lähdin ylittämään tietä; ''Niin, niin, mutta siinä mikrofonissa oli kai jokin filtteri, joka paransi ääntäni tai jotain''. Hänen äänensävynsä alkoi muuttua kitiseväksi; ''Äh, älä nyt viitsi''. Huokaisin; ''Joo, selvä. Katsotaan joskus, jos olemme jossain, minne kukaan muu ei kuule''. ''…ai, anteeksi. Unohdin, että olet hieman ujo'', Ui sanoi. Kurtistin kulmiani; ''Kuulostan joltain kallulta, jos sen noin sanoo''. ''E-ei nyt sentään, en minä sitä… öh, Eiji? Mitä "kallu" tarkoittaa?'', Ui kysyi. ''Unohda. Olen kohta siellä, jutellaan myöhemmin'', sanoin puhelimeen, ennen puhelun päättymistä. Ui on päällepäin ehkäpä kypsin teini, ketä tiedän. Mutta auta armias, kun hänen lapsellinen puolensa alkaa tulla esille. Yleensä siinä vaiheessa luovutan väittelyn, tai mikä ikinä sen aiheuttaakaan. Muuten Uin kanssa on ihan mukava keskustella. Hän ei lausu radikaaleja mielipiteitä, vaan keskustelee ihan asiallisesti. Toisinaan häntä on myös kiva härnätä.

Hirasawan talo. Ainoa talo, joka ei kaipaa uutta maalikerrosta. Hmm, mitäköhän lajia tuo pihapuu on? En ole tainnut koskaan selvittää. Talvi oli lähestymässä, joten ulkona oli hieman vilpoisempaa. Tahdoin nopeasti sisälle. Kävelin pihalaatoituksen kautta etuovelle, ja vedin sen auki. Jep, pystyin nyt tehdä näin, Ui antoi luvan siihen. ''Hoi, Ui!'', huusin eteisestä yläkertaan. ''Ah, tervetuloa!'', Ui huusi takaisin ylhäältä. Suljin oven perässäni, riisuin kenkäni, ja aloin kavuta portaita. Tästä paikasta on alkanut tulla kuin toinen kotini, vaikkei siinä mitään järkeä olekaan. Täällä pystyin sivuuttamaan huoleni hetken ajaksi, ja keskittyä ainoastaan mukaviin asioihin – teehen, jutusteluun, ja hyvään ystävään. Kaksitoista askelmaa kiivetty, kolme jäljellä… hetkinen. Odotapa nyt helvetti minuutti. Jokin näytti muuttuneen… eteisessä oli pari paria kenkiä. Niin, ja uusi ilmiö, nimittäin auto oli parkkeerattuna pihalle. Onko Uilla joku kylässä? Ei, liian typerä selitys. Huomasin, että olin jo ehtinyt kiivetä portaat ylös, ja seisoin toisessa kerroksessa. Epäröiden käänsin pääni hitaasti vasemmalle. Sohvalla istui silmälasipäinen mies, sanomalehti käsissään. Keittiössä duunaili esiliinaan pukeutunut nainen. Molemmat katselivat minua. Voi helvetti, helvetin helvetti. Mieleni teki kaatua taaksepäin, pudota portaat alas, ja ryömiä takaisin kotiin. Uteliaisuus kuitenkin vei voiton; tahdoin nähdä, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan.

No niin, no niin, no niin! Sanokaa nyt jotain! En itse keksi mitään, en uskalla edes liikkua! Ja miksi? Ui on kaverini, ei kaverin vanhempien tapaaminen pitäisi olla hankalaa. Tai no, kun ottaa huomioon erinäiset faktat ja eroavaisuudet meistä, kuten esimerkiksi sukupuoli… jep, kusessa ollaan. Miespuolisen vanhemman kasvot muuttuivat kummastuneista rennoksi, ja hän laski käsissään olevaa lehteä; ''Sinä taidat olla… Sugimoto, etkö olekin?''. ''Äh, j-joo, olen'', änkytin vastaukseksi. Tosi sulavaa. Äh, missä Ui on, kun häntä eniten tarvittaisiin? Keittiössä oleva nainen kääntyi minuun päin, ja hymyili lempeästi – sama hymy kuin Uilla; ''Olemme Uin vanhemmat, hauska tavata''. ''Tuota, juu, samoin'', mutisin. Mies laski lehtensä kahvipöydälle, ja korjasi lasiensa asentoa; ''Olemme kuulleet sinusta, mukavia juttuja tarkentaakseni''. Hm, mies näytti aivan toimistotyöläiseltä, ei yhtä ronskilta kuin työukkoisäni. Katselin häntä hämmentyneenä; ''A-ai jaa''. Siirsin katseeni keittiöön; rouva Hirasawa oli lempeän oloinen, aivan kuin oma äitini. Niin, hän myös näytti aivan tyttäriltään. Kuulin yläkerrasta äänen, ja pian Ui ilmestyikin portaista; ''Hei, Eiji. Nähtävästi tapasit jo vanhempani?''. ''Öh, juu, jokseenkin'', vastasin. Siirryin Uin mukana kahvipöydän ääreen istumaan, ja herra Hirasawa huomasi parhaakseen poistua, varmaankin alakerrassa sijaitsevaan työhuoneeseensa.

Rouva Hirasawa tuli esiin keittiöstä, ja laski eteemme teetarjottimen. No, näkee ainakin, keltä Ui on oppinut tapansa. ''Tuota, kiitos'', sanoin, ottaen teekupin käteeni. Makutestaus… jep, yhtä hyvää kuin Uin keittämä. Rouva Hirasawa katseli minua hymyillen, aivan kuin tarkistelisi minua; ''Näytät aivan siskoltasi''. En ehtinyt edes siemaista teetäni; ''Ai, oletko tavannut siskoni?''. Ui nyökkäsi; ''On hän, useammankin kerran''. ''Olen kuullut myös siskoltasi asioita sinusta. Osaat kuulemma käydä hänen hermoilleen, mutta olla samalla mukavin isoveli koskaan'', rouva Hirasawa selitti. ''…no tuon ensimmäisen kyllä ymmärrän, mutten jälkimmäistä'', tokaisin. Nähtävästi oloni oli jo niin rento, että kykenin heittämään paskoja, itseironisia vitsejä. Ui katsoi minua vakavan oloisena; ''Eiji, älä sano noin, edes vitsillä. Siskosi pitää sinusta kovasti, usko pois''. ''No joo, joo'', mutisin vastaukseksi, ja siemaisin teetäni. Tänä aikana rouva Hirasawa istui kanssamme pöydän ääreen; ''Ui kertoi myös, kuinka olit pelastanut hänet kadulta''. Meinasin purskauttaa nesteet suustani, mutta se olisi lentänyt suoraan vastapäätä olevan rouva Hirasawan syliin. Niinpä päätin rauhoittaa itseni, ja nielaista teeni ihan rauhassa. Pyyhkäisin suuta hihallani; ''Jaa anteeksi niin että kuinka?''. Käännyin Uihin päin, joka katseli teekuppiinsa; ''…kerroin sen heille samana iltana kun, tiedäthän… tapasimme''. Aha, vai että herra ja rouva Hirasawa ovat tienneet olemassaolostani jo näin kauan? Ahdistaa… ei, kun siis ei ahdista. Tämähän helpottaa ahdistusta.

Siemaisin jälleen teetäni. Oli kiusallisen hiljaista. Jossain pystyi kuulemaan linnun räpyttävän siipiään. ''Soitat kuulemma myös kitaraa, ja olet etevä mitä tulee tietotekniikkaan'', rouva Hirasawa jatkoi olennaisten asioiden kertomista. ''Juu…'', mutisin, ja vilkaisin Uita. Hän naurahti nolostuneena; ''Eheh, olen kai kertonut vähän kaikkea…''. Päätin pysyä vaiti, ja ainoastaan katsella Uita. Jokin tuossa hymyssä sai minut antamaan anteeksi. Rouva Hirasawa ei arkaillut kysellä: ''Seurusteletko sinä?''. Heiluttelin kämmentäni pari kertaa; ''En. Olen seurustellut elämäni aikana tasan yhden kerran, ja sekin kesti vain päivän''. ''…a-ai, tuota en tiennytkään…'', Ui mutisi. Sitten hän hätkähti, ja kääntyi äitiinsä päin; ''Ä-äiti, miksi kyselet moisia?''. ''Ihan vain tutustumistarkoituksessa'', rouva Hirasawa vastasi hymyillen. Hän kääntyi jälleen minuun päin; ''Mitä koulua sinä käyt?''. Kysymyksiä tuli lisää, ja vastailin niihin parhaani mukaan. Lopulta kykenimme jopa keskustelemaan asioista. Vaikka rouva Hirasawa on selvästi yli kolmenkymmenen (ei hän sen vanhemmalta näytä), hän osaa käyttäytyä kuin nuori. Varmaankin sen takia hänen kanssaan oli mukava keskustella. Samalla hän on kuitenkin myös erittäin kypsä ja lempeä. Huomaa selvästi, keneltä Ui on oppinut tapansa. En kuitenkaan keskustellessamme paljastanut ihan kaikkea, kuten vaikkapa sitä, että olen törkyturpainen, väkivaltainen, heikkopinnainen ja apaattinen mulkku. Tuskin edes Ui tietää näitä asioita minusta.

Teetarjottimen ollessa tyhjillään jutustelimme vielä hetken aikaa, kunnes rouva Hirasawa muisti, että talon edustan kasvit pitäisi kastella. Yllätyksekseni hän pyysi _minua_ auttamaan hommassa. No, sopii ainakin minulle, jos voin olla avuksi. Ui tarjoutui pesemään astiat. Seurasin rouva Hirasawaa alakertaan, ja ovesta ulos. Hän kävi hakemassa autokatoksesta kastelukannun, ja alkoi kastella edustan kasveja. Seisoskelin laatoituksella, kädet taskuissani; ''…tuota, mitä minun pitää tehdä?''. ''Jospa vain kuuntelisit, minulla on nimittäin sinulle asiaa'', hän vastasi, pitäen katseensa kasvissa. Äänensävy ei ainakaan viitannut mihinkään vakavaan… pysyin vaiti, ja päätin kuunnella hänen asiansa. ''Tiedätkö, aluksi kun Ui kertoi sinusta ja siitä, kuinka autoit häntä, näin sinut mielessäni ainoastaan auttavana henkilönä. Mutta muutaman kuukauden päästä sainkin kuulla, että olit yöpynyt talossamme. Hm, vieläkin hieman vaikea uskoa, että tuollaisesta yhteen törmäämisestä muodostui näin kestävä ystävyys'', hän kertoi. Hän sai kasvin kasteltua, ja siirtyi kastelemaan pihapuuta; ''Ui ei ole koskaan ennen kertonut ystävästään yhtä paljoa, kuin sinusta. Ei edes Suzukista''. Hm, vai olen minä Junin yläpuolella? En malta odottaa päästä naljailemaan tästä hänelle. ''…joten, kävi melko äkkiä selväksi, että olet hyvä ystävä Uille. Pakko myöntää, aluksi olimme mieheni kanssa hieman skeptisiä suhteesi, olennaisista syistä. Mutta ajan kuluessa, Uin kertomusten mukaan, olet nyt miltei kuin perheenjäsen'', rouva Hirasawa selitti.

Hän sai puun kasteltua, mutta piti silti katseensa siinä, pidellen kastelukannua molemmin käsin; ''…en ole varma oletko huomannut, mutta Ui osaa olla erittäin tunteellinen''. Mieleeni palautui muisto Uista nyyhkyttämässä elokuvateatterissa; ''…jep, olen huomannut''. ''Ai? No, luultavasti se tapahtui jotain elokuvaa katsellessa, vai?'', hän kysyi, pitäen edelleen hymyn kasvoillaan. Nyökkäsin hitaasti, jolloin hän hymähti huvittuneena, ja jatkoi: ''Kyllä Ui on sillä tavalla tunteellinen, mutta… henkilökohtaiset asiat koskettavat häntä kaikkein eniten''. Hm, nyt alkaa mennä mielenkiintoiseksi. Vilkaisin pikaisesti keittiön ikkunaa kohti – se oli suljettu, eli Ui ei kuulisi keskusteluamme. ''Esimerkiksi hän itki kokonaisen päivän kuollutta kultakalaansa. Äläkä mainitse hänelle hänen edesmennyttä isoäitiään… no, tajuat varmaan, mitä tarkoitan?'', hän kysyi, ja nyökkäsin vastaukseksi. Rouva Hirasawa kääntyi minuun päin, ja käänsi päänsä kohti keittiön ikkunaa; ''…joten, se satuttaisi Uita erittäin paljon, jos hänen ystävänsä jättäisi hänet''. Kallistin päätäni; ''Hetkinen, mitä ajat takaa? En minä ole ketään jättämässä''. ''Ei, et tietenkään. En usko sinun olevan sellainen'', hän sanoi. Kuten hän, aloin myös katsella ikkunaa, hänen jatkaessa: ''Tarkoitan vain sitä, että Ui ei tulisi ottamaan helpolla minkäänlaista jättämistä. Esimerkiksi jos vaikka muutat pois. Tai, sanotaan vaikka, joudut onnettomuuteen''. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua; ''Ole Uin lähellä aina kun voit, ja… yritä pitää itsesi kunnossa, ettei hänen tarvitse murehtia''. Katselin rouva Hirasawan vienoa hymyä, ja lopulta nyökkäsin.

Seuraava päivä olikin sunnuntai. Tuhisin omassa sängyssäni, myöhään menneen pelisession jäljiltä. Päiväni alkoi sillä, kun siskoni ravisteli minut hereille. ''…öäh, mitä…? Mitä kello on…?'', örisin unisena. ''Jo yksitoista. Ui on tulossa, ja haluan että olet hereillä'', siskoni sanoi. Nousin istumaan, ja hieroin silmääni; ''…ai, miksi?''. Siskoni tuhahti, ja laittoi kädet lantioilleen; ''Ihan vain siksi, koska en halua sinun kesken kaiken löntystävän puoliunisena katsomaan, kuka häiritsee uniasi''. ''…aha…'', mutisin, ja venyttelin raajojani. Siskoni rentoutui, ja käveli huoneestani ulos, huikaten samalla: ''Sinulle on kahvia''. ''Joo, kiitos'', huusin perään, ja nousin seisomaan. Olin nukahtanut vaatteet ylläni, joten pukea ei tarvitse. Pitänee alkaa tehdä näin useamminkin, säästyy aikaa aamulla. ''…ja oli muuten viimeinen kerta, kun nukut vaatteet ylläsi!'', siskoni huusi alakerrasta. Huokaisin, se siitä mestari-ideasta. Valuin haukotellen alakertaan, otin itselleni kupin kahvia, ja istahdin olohuoneen kahvipöydän ääreen. Aivan yllätyksekseni Tamiko toi nenäni eteen voileivän; ''Syö nyt edes jotain''. ''Ai, tuota, kiitos'', sanoin. Nappasin kaukosäätimen käteeni, ja pistin television päälle, haukaten leivästä. Kuten olen aiemmin maininnut, kaikki maistuu paremmalta, jos sen on tehnyt joku muu. Keskityin katselemaan televisiossa pyörivää tilannekomediaa. Uusintahan se oli, muttei haittaa.

…

 **Irtasu912:** Aivan, uusi Fallout-peli ollaan tekemässä

 **DaBlueLotu:** Oikeastiko? Pitänee pitää tarkemmin silmällä uutissyötettä

 **Irtasu912:** Suosittelen. No, mitä mieltä olisit?

 **DaBlueLotu:** Niin mistä?

 **Irtasu912:** Jos vaikka tapaisimme, pelaisimme yhdessä, ja sen sellaista?

 **DaBlueLotu:** Miksi sinä nyt sitä ehdottelet?

 **Irtasu912:** Odotin sinun lämpiävän

 **DaBlueLotu:** Kyllä minulle tapaaminen on aina kelvannut. Katsotaan josko vaikka uudenvuoden maissa

 **DaBlueLotu:** Ovikello soi, vieraita. Nähdään

 _DaBlueLotu on kirjautunut ulos_

Suljin chat-ikkunan, ja pyörähdin tietokonetuolillani ovea päin. Olin portaiden puolivälissä, kun siskoni kerkesi eteiseen avaamaan oven. Ui astui sisään, mutta hänen kanssaan oli joku muu; ''Yui? Mitä sinä täällä''. Yui heilutti kättään minulle; ''Hei, Eiji! Ajattelin tulla käymään, kun kuulin, että teillä on—''. Hänen lauseensa jäi kesken, kun hän loi silmäyksen olohuoneessa seisoskelevaan Dashiin. ''—Koira!'', Yui huudahti, ja kirmasi Dashin luo. Kävelin portaat alas, ja katselin, kuinka Yui oli Dashin kimpussa. Tai… Dash oli Yuin kimpussa. En tiedä. En ole ennen nähnyt Dashia yhtä riehakkaana. Se hyppeli innoissaan Yuin ympärillä, joka oli vähintäänkin yhtä innoissaan. Kutsuisin jopa kahden koiran leikkimiseksi, ellen tietäisi paremmin. ''Äh, anteeksi häiriö'', Ui sanoi, hymyillen nolostuneena. Pudistin päätäni; ''Ei se mitään, en ole ennen nähnyt tuota koiraa noin leikkisänä''. Yui oli kaatunut selälleen lattialle, ja Dash pomppi tämän yli puolelta ja toisin. Yui kikatti, ja koitti tarttua Dashista kiinni. Siskoni siirtyi keittiöön; ''Tee on kohta valmista''. ''Ah, voin auttaa'', Ui sanoi, ja käveli myös keittiöön. Jäin yksin portaiden alapäähän seisomaan. Päätin seurata Yuin ja Dashin peuhaamista, molemmilla näytti olevan hurjan hauskaa. Olen joskus ajatellut, että jos Dash olisi ihmismuodossa, se olisi kai kuin Yui – laiska ja höpsö.

Istuskelimme kahvipöydän ympärillä, nautiskellen teetä ja sen kanssa tarjottavia leivonnaisia. ''Sisko, jätä koira rauhaa, teesi jäätyy'', Ui sanoi Yuille, joka rapsutti Dashin vatsaa. Yui ei kuitenkaan ollut edes kuulevinaan; ''Se on niin pörröinen!''. Pudistin päätäni huvittuneena, ja heitin keksin suuhuni. Sain jotain päähäni, ja kysyin: ''Muuten, meinaatteko tänä uutena vuotena pitää mitään, tuota, juhlia?''. ''Ai? Tokihan me voimme, mutta Yui kerhoineen tuskin voi osallistua, heillä kun on opiskeltavaa'', Ui sanoi. ''Hm. No, mitä sanoisit: me, Tamiko, Jun, ja kissatyttö?'', ehdotin. Siskoni katsoi minua hämmentyneenä; ''Mistä lähtien sinä muka olet halunnut järjestää mitään?''. Tuhahdin; ''En minä mitään järjestä, kunhan vain ehdotan''. Ui iski kämmenensä yhteen, ilme kirkastuneena; ''Tuohan on mainio idea!''. ''…tarkoitatko "kissatytöllä" Azusaa?'', Yui kysyi. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi, jolloin Yui tarttui Uita olkapäistä; ''Näetkö!? Jopa Eijin mielestä Azusa on kissa!''. ''Jep, ja sinä olet koira'', sanoin, ennen kuin hörppäsin teetäni. Kaikki kolme pöydän ympärillä istuvaa tyttöä katsoivat minua kummastuneina. Nähtävästi heidän ajatusmaailmansa ei ollut samanlainen kuin omani; ''Ei mitään, unohtakaa''. He edelleen tuijottivat minua. Hörpin teeni loppuun, vilkuillen heitä epävarmana takaisin. Nousin seisomaan, ja hiivin takaperin portaille. Jep, yhä katselevat. Laskin jalkani ensimmäiselle askelmalle – eivät vieläkään luovuta… ''Tarkoitin sillä sitä, että Yui on yhtä hupsu ja laiska kuin Dash!'', huusin, ja sinkosin portaat ylös. ''…aaa! Nyt minä tajuan!'', kuului Yuin hihkaisu, kun sujahdin huoneeseeni häpeämään.

No sehän meni hienosti, siskoni on varmasti riemuissaan… no, mitäs sitten? Alas en ainakaan viitsi mennä vähään aikaan. Pleikkarilla on peli latautumassa, eikä oikein tee mieli selata nettiäkään… Katselin seinälle ripustettua kitaraani, Patriciaa. Se tuijotti minua surullisesti, ja mulkoilin sitä takaisin. ''…no hyvä on sitten'', mutisin, ja kävin ottamassa kitaran kauniiseen käteen. Minulla ei ole koskaan ollut sellaista "kitarainnostusta", soittelen ainoastaan silloin kun tekee mieli, tai kun tahdon opetella jonkin kappaleen. Istahdin sängylleni, ja pienen virittelyn jälkeen kytkin kitarani vahvistimeen, ja vahvistimesta virrat päälle. Olin juuri alkamassa soittelemaan jotain, kun tajusin, ettei huomion herättäminen olisi suotuisaa. Vahvistimeen saisi liitettyä kuulokkeet, katsotaanpa… samalla hetkellä Yui ryntäsi ovestani sisään, mikä sai minut hieman hypähtämään. ''Soitatko sinä täällä kitaraa?'', hän kysyi äkillisesti. Olin erittäin hämmentynyt; ''M-mistä sinä sen tiesit?''. Yui sulki oven, ja istahti eteeni lattialle; ''Olinkin kuulevinani vahvistimen menevän päälle''. ''…aha…'', mutisin häkeltyneenä. Katselin Yuita, joka mulkoili minua odottavaisena takaisin. Hän alkoi keikkua paikoillaan; ''No? Soita jotain!''. ''Öh, kuten…?'', kysyin. ''Aivan sama, soita nyt vain!'', Yui sanoi kärsimättömänä. Katselin kitarani kaulaa, miettien kappaletta mitä soittaa. Sain jotain päähäni, ja sen enempää sanomatta aloin soittaa. Hm, on muuten ensimmäinen kerta, kun Yui vierailee huoneessani.

Soitin ehkä puolisen minuuttia, ennen kuin Yui keskeytti minut: ''Mikä tuo oli!?''. ''Niin mikä?'', kysyin. Yui siirtyi lähemmäs kitaraani; ''Soita se äskeinen kohta uudelleen''. Tein käsketysti, soittaen äskeisen säkeen, jolloin Yui muuttui hämmästyneeksi; ''Soitatko sinä peukalolla E-kielen?''. ''No, se on hieman vaadittavaa tässä soolossa'', tokaisin, demonstroiden peukullani asiaa. ''Miten sinä osaat?'', Yui kysyi. ''Opettelemalla'', vastasin. Yui iski kämmenensä yhteen, ja aneli: ''Opeta minullekin''. Hetken tuumailtuani pudistin päätäni; ''Nääh, opettele itse''. ''…eh? M-mutta, en minä osaa'', Yui marisi. ''Sen takia käskin opetella'', sanoin, ja laskin kitarani sivulle. Yui alkoi kiikkua polviensa päällä; ''Eiji, älä nyt viitsi, opeta minua!''. Puristin huuleni yhteen turhautuneena; ''Miksi? Mihin muka tarvitset sitä?''. ''Eiji~! Ole kiltti~!'', Yui vinkui. Voi jumalauta, pakenin tänne saadakseni olla yksin, ja Yuin vinkuminen ainoastaan houkuttelisi lisää porukkaa paikalle. ''Ole vaiti!', sanoin hänelle hiljaa. Yui kuitenkin jatkoi inisemistään, jolloin menetin hermoni. Hypähdin alas sängyltä, tarrasin Yuita kauluksesta yhdellä kädelläni, ja toisella peitin hänen suunsa; '' _Ja nyt, ole hiljaa, okei!?_ ''. Yui nyökkäsi hitaasti, jolloin päästin hänestä irti, ja heittäydyin kauemmaksi huokaisten. Nostin katseeni; ''Anteeksi''. Yui ei kuitenkaan ollut kuulevinaan, vaan tokaisi: ''Kätesi maistuu sipsiltä''. ''M-mitä, maistoitko sinä sitä!?'', huudahdin, katsoen kämmentäni. Yui ei taaskaan välittänyt sanoistani; ''Onko sinulla sipsiä?''. Mieleni teki itkeä.

''Näetkö tuon helikopterin?'', kysyin Yuilta, joka nyökkäsi, tapittaen näyttöäni tarkkana. Otin konekiväärin käteeni, ja ammuin lentäjän, jolloin helikopteri syöksyi maahan. Yuin silmät pyöristyivät; ''...ooh...''. Hymähdin, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hahmoni ammuttiin alas katolta. Peli oli päättynyt, ja hahmo alkoi jälleen muodostua sairaalan edessä. Ojensin ohjainta Yuille; ''Haluatko kokei—''. Yui kuitenkin sen enempää sanomatta nappasi ohjaimen kädestäni. Hän ei edes kysynyt, mikä nappi teki mitäkin, vaan halusi ensiksi koittaa itse. Katselin huvittuneena ruudulla tapahtuvaa sekoilua, Yuin juostessa vahingossa autojen alle. Olemme pelailleet noin vartin; olin juuri keksimässä meille tekemistä, kun pleikkarini ilmoitti saaneensa GTA IVn latauksen valmiiksi. Yuin kanssa tosiaan on hauska hengailla, tai no, ainakin huvittavaa. Voisin aukoa hänelle päätä, ja hän tajuaisi asian vasta minuutin jälkeen. Parempi kuitenkin olla ilkeilemättä, ei Yui ole sellaista ansainnut. Leikkimielinen härnääminen kyllä käy; ''Hei, näetkö tuon hodarikärryn tuolla? Teknologia on niin kehittynyttä, että voit oikeasti _maistaa_ ruoan pelissä''. ''Oikeastiko!?'', Yui huudahti hämmästyneenä, ja lähti juoksuttamaan pelihahmoaan kohti virtuaalista hodaritiskiä. Nappien painelun jälkeen hän lopulta sai ostettua pelihahmolleen nakkisämpylän. Yui tuijotti ruutua odottavaisena, ja sitten ohjainta. Hän avasi suunsa, vetäen ohjainta lähemmäs, jolloin tiesin menneeni liian pitkälle; ''Älä nyt jumalauta nuolaise sitä!''.

Kurottauduin nappaamaan ohjainta pois Yuilta ennen kuin se koskisi hänen kieltään, mutta koska kädenliikkeeni oli yllättävän äkillinen, horjahdin alas penkiltäni, kaatuen suoraan Yuin päälle. Toivuttuani törmäyksestä, heti ensitöikseni nappasin ohjaimen pois Yuin kädestä. Huomasin myös hänen makoilevan allani. Olimme kasvotusten – melko epämukava tilanne. Yuilla oli edelleen kieli ulkona; ''Auts, purin kieleeni!''. ''No kannattiko alkaa pelleillä?'', tiuskaisin hänelle. Hetkinen… ääniä portaissa? Ääniä… yläkerran aulassa? Ei – oveni ulkopuolella!? Pian oveni avautuikin, ja käytävässä näkyi siskoni, jonka takana seisoi Ui. Siskoni oli hämmentynyt; ''Mitä te oikein metelö—''. Jep, molemmat siskoni ja Ui menivät punaisiksi nähdessään, missä tilanteessa minä ja Yui olimme; miltei makoilin Yuin päällä, jolla oli kieli ulkona. Enempää miettimättä kierähdin pois Yuin päältä, ja nostin välittömästi kädessäni olevan ohjaimen esiin; ''T-tätä minä vain, käsititte ihan väärin!''. ''Mutta, sinä sanoit, että voin maistaa'', Yui sanoi, nousten istumaan. Ovella seisovat tytöt punastuivat entisestään. ''Äh, hän puhuu ihan eri asiasta!'', aloin inttää, heilutellen käsiäni paniikissa. Yui ei välittänyt muiden reaktiosta, vaan kääntyi puhumaan minulle; ''…muuten, aiotko teettää minulle niitä kieliharjoituksia?''. Tällä kertaa en edes viitsinyt katsoa tyttöjen reaktiota, vaan marssin suoraan ovesta ulos, alakertaan, eteiseen, ja nappasin talutushihnan käteeni; ''Dash, mennään kävelylle. Pitkälle sellaiselle''. Ulkoilutin Dashia parin tunnin ajan, harkiten poismuuttoa.


	31. Luku 31: Erilainen uusivuosi

''…katsos, täällä on vieläkin sorsia'', tokaisin, istahtaessani penkille. Ichiro siristi silmiään, nähdäkseen lampea paremmin; ''…no niinpä näyttää olevan, varmaan ihan juuri lähdössä etelään''. Ilta oli jo pimentymässä, ja viileä alkutalven viima heilutteli hiuksiani. Tadaaki kaiveli taskujaan, mutta sitten muisti jotain, ja kysyi minulta: ''Tuota, haittaako?''. Katsahdin häntä, hetken tuumaten, ja heilautin kättäni; ''Siitä vain''. Tadaaki nyökkäsi, ja kaivoi röökiaskin esiin, ottaen savukkeen huuliensa väliin. Hän istui poispäin tuulesta, joten savu ei häiritsisi meitä. Olimme tulleet lammelle istuskelemaan, viettäen joulukuun viimeistä lauantaita. Maassa oli pieniä läikkiä lunta, ja lämpötilan pitäisi ensi viikolla tippua pakkasen puolelle. Niin, myös talviloma oli alkanut. Tadaaki täytti keuhkonsa savulla, päästi ne ulos pitkänä henkäisynä, ja katseli lampea hetken aikaa, ennen kuin toisti äskeiset uudelleen. Käänsin katseeni häntä päin; ''Mitä olet saanut selville?''. ''Sen irokeesipäisen nimi on Koji. Pyörii vapaa-ajalla samoissa porukoissa kuin Tsukuda. Heillä on kuulemma jokin ihme kaveripiiri kaduilla, pitävät sitä jonain jenginä tai vastaavana. Todellisuudessa kuitenkin ryhmä samantapaisia luusereita. Mitään varsinaista "johtajaa" ei ole tiedossa'', hän selitti. Huokaisin; ''Miten saamme maksettua takaisin, jos emme tiedä, ketä pitäisi pelätä?''. Tadaaki taputteli tupakkaansa; ''No, joukon nuoremmat seuraavat vanhimpia, ja ei siellä tietääkseni Tsukudaa vanhempia ole''.

''Eli siis iskemme hänen ja muiden vanhimpien kimppuun?'', Ichiro kysyi. Tadaaki pudisti päätään; ''Ei se niin yksinkertaista ole, sain muutenkin tuon tiedon irti vasta tänään. Asiaa pitää tutkia tarkemmin''. Noukin kiven maasta, ja heitin sen lampeen; ''Kuten miten?''. ''Kysytään itse heiltä'', Tadaaki vastasi, kuin se ei olisi mitään. Hän huomasi kummastuneet kasvoni, hymähti, ja alkoi selittää: ''No siis, minulla on tuttavia kaupungin länsipuolelta, missä tämä pikku luuserinuorten porukka viettää aikaansa. Sain kuulla, että siellä pidetään bileet ihan viikon sisällä. Voin olla varma, että porukan jäseniä on tulossa sinne. Kunhan nauttivat pieniin suihinsa tarpeeksi prosenttipitoista, niin kertovat varmasti mielellään kaiken ilman sen kummempia uhkailuja''. Katsahdimme Ichiron kanssa toisiamme, ja käännyin hitaasti katsomaan Tadaakia; ''…olet sinäkin yksi helvetin tutkija. Milloin nämä bileet ovat?''. ''Uudenvuoden aattona'', Tadaaki vastasi. Hän kääntyi nopeasti Ichiron puoleen; ''Muuten, sinun on parempi olla tulematta. Ihan vain siltä varalta, että joku tunnistaisi sinut''. ''Häh? Miksi sinä, tai Eiji, sitten voitte mennä?'', hän kysyi. Tadaaki pisti sormensa silmiensä kohdalle; ''Nämä ovat piilarit. Minulla on kotona ihan normaalitkin silmälasit. Niissä minua ei jo yhden kerran nähnyt tunnista''. Tämä oli siis totta. Tadaaki vain ei ole käyttänyt lasejaan miltei viiteen vuoteen.

Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua; ''…mitä Eijiin tulee… no, toivotaan vain parasta''. ''Mitä!? Miksi hän saa tulla?'', Ichiro parahti. Tadaaki tarrasi Ichiroa olkapäästä; ''Jätkä, ei millään pahalla, mutta Eijiä pelätään enemmän kuin sinua. Eli se, joka hänet tunnistaa, tietää myös pysyä kauempana''. Tuhahdin; ''Älä nyt sentään imartele''. Ichiro näytti olevan pahoilla mielin, jolloin heilutin häntä olkapäästä; ''Hei mies, älä nyt. Jää sinä vaikka, en tiedä, suojaamaan kotireviiriä?''. Aikomusteni mukaisesti sain Ichiron hymyilemään; ''Ennemmin kusen reviirillesi kuin suojelen sitä''. Päästimme kaikki pitkän naurahduksen, kunnes Tadaaki viskasi loppuun poltetun tupakkansa menemään, ja nousi seisomaan; ''Kahvila on auki vielä pari tuntia. Siellä on myös talvialennukset''. Idea sopi meille, joten lähdimme yhteistuumin kävelemään kohti herra Nakamuran omistamaa kahvilaa. Festivaalien aikana tapahtuneesta lähtien olen janonnut kostoa. Tsukudalle, tälle Koji-pojalle, ja parille muulle. Pieksen vaikka koko poppoon, jos on pakko. Kuitenkin, istuskellessamme kahvilan loosissa, olostani tuli hankala; aivan kuin olisin unohtanut jotain. Jäikö kännykkäni kotiin… ei. Hanskat lammelle… ei. Jotenkin tuntui, että asia liittyi näihin bileisiin, jonne menisimme kuokkimaan. Mutta en minä niitä unohtanut, vaan jotain, mitä olisi tapahtumassa siinä samalla. Äh, tuskin se mitään tärkeää on, kun se kerran pääsi unohtumaan.

''…niin että mikä?'', kysyin vielä varmistukseksi, pällisteltyäni Uita tyhmän näköisenä hetken aikaa. Ui kallisti päätään kummastuneena; ''Uudenvuoden juhlat, etkö muista? Sinähän itse ehdotit niitä''. Istuskelin Hirasawan olohuoneessa, viettämässä sunnuntaitani, ja siemailemassa teetä. ''A-ai, joo'', tokaisin, naurahtaen hermostuneena. Minulta oli kokonaan päässyt unohtumaan se. Hieroin niskaani epävarmana; ''Niin, siitä puheen ollen…''. Ui kallisti jälleen päätään kummastuneena. Jotain pitäisi keksiä – en voi vain perua tulemistani, en ainakaan itse halua perua mitään. ''…haittaako, jos tulen sinne myöhässä? Minulla on näet, tuota, tekemistä samaan aikaan'', keksin selitykseksi. Enhän minä valehdellut, jätin vain yksityiskohdat pois. Se näytti tepsivän Uihin; ''Eihän se ollenkaan haittaa, tule milloin tahdot''. Huokaisin äänettömästi helpotuksesta. Näin, kuinka Uin kasvoille levisi arka hymy; ''Tuota, huoneeseeni ei varmaan mahdu neljää tyttöä, joten jonkun pitää nukkua kanssasi olohuoneessa''. ''Ai, siskoni saa sen kunnian. Varmaankin kelpaa kaikille'', sanoin, ja hörppäsin teetäni. Ui luultavasti tajusi asian itsekin, ja naurahti epävarmasti; ''A-ai niin, tietenkin''. En malttanut olla aukomasta päätäni; ''Kenet ajattelit muka passittaa seurakseni?''. Ui alkoi hätääntyneenä tiirailla pöytää. Jep, sain hänet nolostumaan. ''…t-tuota, ajattelin itse tulla…'', hän mutisi. Hymähdin; ''No anteeksi, jos vein huvin sinulta''. Ui hätääntyi taas punastuneena. Häntä on sitten hauska ärsyttää.

Joulukuun viimeinen päivä, kuutisen tuntia vuoden 2009 loppumiseen. Ilta oli jo pimentynyt mustaksi, ja taivaalta leijaili pienenpientä jäähiletihkua. Seisoskelin liikekeskuksen laidalla, katoksen alla, kääriytyneenä takkiini. Katselin viereisen katulampun hohdon kautta, kuinka maahan hitaasti satavat hiutaleet kimaltelivat kauniisti. Liikekeskus oli hiljainen, ihmiset kun olivat kodeissansa viettämässä aikaa perheidensä kanssa. Omat vanhempani kuitenkin ottavat lomasta ilon irti ja lähtevät matkalle. Olisimme mekin siskoni kanssa saaneet tulla mukaan, mutta kieltäydyimme. Siskoni on parhaillaan Uin luona, minne itsekin menen myöhemmin. Tahtoisin pitää kiirettä tämän kanssa, en nimittäin halua missata Uin tekemiä uudenvuoden nuudeleita. Aloin kuulla askelia jostain kauempaa pimeydestä, ja koska en ollut nähnyt ihmisiä vähään aikaan, hätkähdin hieman. Kuitenkin, kuten olin ajatellutkin, minua käveli vastaan Tadaaki. Hän oli nähtävästi hommannut ruskean talvitakin sen sijaan, että pistäisi huppareita päällekkäin. Mutta, hänen silmillään oli mustasankaiset silmälasit. Ne olivat modernin näköiset, ja totta puhuen sopivat hänelle. Niin, hän näytti myös aivan eri henkilöltä. Tunnistin hänet kuitenkin useiden pikkuseikkojen avulla – valkoiset tennarit, vaaleat hiukset, kävelee aina toinen käsi taskussa. Hän nosti kättään, ja vastasin tervehdykseen. ''Bileet pidetään yhdessä talossa, vähän matkan päässä tästä. Eiköhän lähdetä'', hän tokaisi. Nyökkäsin, ja lisäsin vielä: ''Hienot lasit, sopisit hyvin hipstereiden joukkoon''.

Kävelimme liikekeskuksen halki, ja saavuimme läntiseen naapurustoon. Kuten muukin kaupunki, myös tämä paikka oli hiljainen ajankohdan vuoksi. Tadaaki johdatti minut sivupolkujen halki yhden talon edustalle. Kaksikerroksinen, punainen talo, ei sen kummempi. Sieltä tuntui kuuluvan musiikkia, ja talon pihalle oli pysäköitynä muutama skootteri. Tadaaki katseli taloa, ja sitten minua. Nähtävästi hän odotti minun sanovan jotain. Tiirailin huurteista nurmikkoa; ''…tehdään tämä nopeasti, minulla on näet tekemistä vielä tälle vuodelle''. Tadaaki nyökkäsi; ''Okei. Pysy vain messissä, ja yritä pysyä mahdollisimman viileänä''. Hän astui pihakivetykselle, ja viittoi minua seuraamaan häntä. Kävelimme etuovelle, eikä Tadaaki viitsinyt edes koputtaa, vaan avasi oven suoraan. Jumputtava teknomusiikki paiskautui minua päin, ja näin peremmällä välkkyviä valoja. ''Ai, joo, älä ota takkiasi pois, avaa vaikka hupparisi tai jotain. Tänne ei todellakaan kannata jättää mitään'', Tadaaki tokaisi, ja tein käsketysti. Eteinen ohjautui olohuoneeseen, jossa oli tusina teinejä heilumassa tyhmän näköisesti. Osa heistä kuitenkin vain lojui sohvalla, jauhaen paskaa. Nais-, ja miespuolisia oli lähestulkoon yhtä paljon. Jep, näytti perus teinibileiltä. Katselimme tilannetta Tadaakin kanssa kauempaa, joka pudisti päätään; ''Ei ole täällä. Tutkitaan talo, pysy mukana''. Päätimme tsekata keittiön, yläkerran, makuuhuoneet, ja vieläpä kellarin. Ei tulosta – paitsi että tein pieniä laskelmia, joiden mukaan talossa on parhaillaan nelisenkymmentä henkilöä.

Tuloksettoman huoneisiin tiirailun jälkeen päätimme vetäytyä keittiöön, ja ottaa itsellemme tölkilliset limsaa. Huomasin, kuinka Tadaaki alkoi tehdä tuttavuutta parin muun keittiössä olijan kanssa. En viitsinyt tunkea heidän keskusteluunsa, joten pysyin taka-alalla, kyyläilemässä vauhdikasta menoa. Pian Tadaaki palasi luokseni; ''Elikkäs, kuulemma ovat ihan juuri tulossa. Mutta jos eivät ilmaannu puolen tunnin sisällä, häivytään. Sitä ennen kuitenkin, pidetään hieman hauskaa''. Nyökkäsin, kun en itse keksinyt mitään sen parempaa. Astuimme olohuoneeseen, muiden juhlijoiden sekaan, ja pikkuhiljaa aloimme itsekin heilua tyhmästi musiikin mukana. Ei kuitenkaan kauaakaan, kun Tadaaki alkoikin jutustella joidenkin kanssa, unohtaen minut kokonaan. Huomasin lopulta seisoskelevani yksin muiden keskellä; ahdistavaa. En viitsinyt keskeyttää Tadaakia, mutten myöskään halunnut jäädä tänne. Niinpä palasin takaisin talon keittiöön. Kuitenkin, sinne oli ilmaantunut liuta porukkaa, pöydän ympärille. Uteliaisuuttani änkeydyin joukon väliin, nähdäkseni pöydän antimet – viskiä. Iso, irlantilainen viskipullo, 40 prosenttia alkoholia. Toki pullon ohessa oli useita kaljatölkkejä, mutta itse pullo vei kaikkien huomion, itseni mukaan lukien. ''Mitä helvettiä sinä odotat? Korkkaa se!'', yksin pöydän ympärillä hääräilevistä jätkistä sanoi. Toinen jätkä, joka oletettavasti oli pullon tänne tuonut, nappasi pullon pöydältä; ''Oikeastaan, mielessäni kävi jotain muuta. Mitä jos tekisimme tästä mielenkiintoista?''.

Me muut olimme tietysti kummastuneita, joten viskijätkä selitti: ''Ette tiedäkään, mitä minun piti tehdä saadakseni tämä pullo. Olisi haaskausta antaa sen vain valua hukkaan. Mitä jos otan, sanotaan vaikka, 500 jeniä desiltä?''. Pöydän ympärillä puhkesi hälinä; ''Mitä vittua!? Täyttä ryöväystä!''. Viskijätkä heilutti kättään, saadakseen jälleen huomiomme. Sen saatuaan, hän jatkoi: ''Ajattelin myös toista tapaa. Nimittäin, jos joku saa juotua neljä shottia putkeen, hänen ei tarvitse maksaa''. Olimme kaikki hiljaa, ja katselimme toisiamme. Väkijoukosta alkoi kuulua mutinaa, kuten ''Hulluko olet? Jo kaksi on aivan tarpeeksi'', ja ''Tuohonhan kuolee, sehän on ainakin kaksi desiä''. Viskijätkä katseli muikeana huolestuneita kasvojamme, voitonkiille silmissänsä. Katselin muita, ja sitten kellertävää juomaa vihreänpuhuvassa pullossa. No, kerranhan sitä vain eletään, vaikka paska elämä onkin. Napsautin sormiani, ja iskin kädellä pöytään; ''Hoi, neljä shottia, kiitos!''. Kaikki keittiössä olevat hiljenivät pitkältä tuntuvaksi ajaksi, kunnes viskijätkä nyökkäsi hitaasti, ja kaivoi alakaapista neljä shottilasia, asettaen ne eteeni riviin. Hän korkkasi viskipullon, ja sen enempää miettimättä alkoi täyttää lasejani. Nielaisin hermostuneena viimeisen lasin täyttyessä. No, kunhan ei enempää painetta tule, niin kyllä kai tästä selvitään… ''Hoi, kaikki! Täällä joku hullu aikoo vedellä viskishotteja!'', yksi keittiössä olijoista huusi muualle taloon. No tämä tästä vielä puuttuikin.

Niin, tässä vaiheessa olisi kai hyvä paljastaa se, että olen perso alkoholille. Siis, onhan sitä yläasteelta asti tultu juotua muutamia tölkkejä vuodessa, mutten ole koskaan väkeviin juomiin koskenut, saati viskiin. Varmaan siksi, kun niitä ei koskaan ole ollut tarjolla. Ja juomaseurananihan on aina ollut, ketkäs muutkaan, kuin kaksi nimeltä mainitsematonta jätkää. Niin, sen kun tuli aiheeksi, huomasin Tadaakin, joka oli muun väkijoukon mukana ilmestynyt keittiöön; ''Jou, jätkä, mitä oikein duunaat?''. ''Mitä luulet? Kasvatan suosiota, tietenkin'', sanoin hänelle hiljaa. Tadaaki katsoi täysiä shottilaseja, ja sitten hermostuneita kasvojani; ''…oletko varma, että kestät?''. Olisin voinut vastata normaalisti, mutten voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Nappasin yhden shottilasin sormiini, kulautin sen sisällön kurkkuuni, ja iskin tyhjän lasin pöytään. Väkevä neste paukkui suussani, ja nielaistuani sen se jätti polttavan vanan mukanaan, kurkusta vatsaan. En mahdannut muuta kuin kiristää naamaani, väkijoukon alkaessa hurrata. Toivuin nopeasti, ja käännyin mulkoilemaan Tadaakia; ''…no näyttääkö siltä, etten kestäisi?''. Tadaaki oli häkeltynyt, mutta letkautukseni jälkeen hän virnuili, ja nyökkäsi; ''Näytä näille pelleille, millä tavalla me teemme koillisessa naapurustossa''. Nyökkäsin itsevarmasti, ja huokaistuani, vedin toisenkin lasin huiviin. En odotellut, joten kolmaskin lasi tyhjeni nopeasti. Tiesin, että jotain pahaa tulisi tapahtumaan, jos joisin neljännenkin. En kuitenkaan tahtonut maksaa, saati menettää juuri ansaitsemaani mainettani, joten kulautin lasin tyhjäksi, paiskaten sen pöytään.

Keittiö puhkesi hurrauksiin. Katselin huutavia teinejä pienessä tokkurassa, kunnes Tadaaki tuli heiluttamaan minua olkapäistä, huutaen: ''Teit sen! Sinä teit sen!''. Sitten, hän veti minua lähemmäs, ja puhui hiljempaa: ''Etsimämme astuivat muuten juuri sisään. Sinun on kuitenkin parempi pysyä täällä, ettemme aiheuta liikaa huomiota. Tulen hakemaan sinut kohta, okei?''. Katsahdin minulle hurraavia ihmisiä, ja kuiskasin takaisin: ''Selvä, älä viivy pitkään''. ''Tehdään näin. Olen yläkerrassa, jos tarvitset minua'', Tadaaki tokaisi, ennen kuin päästi minusta irti, ja livahti väkijoukon välistä pois. Jäin hämmentyneenä pällistelemään edelleen villiä teinimassaa. Mitä minä nyt muka tekisin? Kuitenkin, olohuoneesta alkoi kuulua basson jyskettä, ja ihmiset alkoivat painua sinne. ''Hoi, viskimestari, tule mukaan bailaamaan!'', joku huusi minulle, työntäen minua olohuoneeseen. Lopulta kaikki tuntuivat kokonaan unohtaneen minut, ja keskittyivät hyppimiseen. Valot vilkkuivat punaisina ja violetteina, lattia tärisi, ja minun oli kuuma. Kaikki pyöri ympärilläni, ja korvissani piippasi. Päätin yrittää pitää itseni järjissä alkamalla hoiperrella musiikin tahtiin, ja pärjäsin siinä oikeastaan aika hyvin. Kuitenkin, alkoholin vaikutus vei lopulta voiton, ja kaikki pimeni. Tai no, ainakin se vaikutti siltä. En vain muista mitään siitä, mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen.

Näin pimeää. Pystyin kuitenkin kertomaan sen verran, mitä olen muilta kuullut; olin kuulemma tanssilattian kingi. Hoipuin kuin mikäkin kohtauksen saanut, siis siihen asti, kun törmäsin johonkin jätkään. Pienen sanaharkan jälkeen iskin polvellani häntä naamaan, ja varmaankin sen takia minut yhteisvoimin nakattiin ovesta pihalle. Humalainen minäni ei luultavasti edes pyrkinyt takaisin sisälle, vaan lähti löntystämään poispäin. Jos nyt olisi ollut muu ajankohta kuin uudenvuodenaatto, joku olisi kai jo napannut minut ja ohjannut suoraan poliisille. Kadut kuitenkin taisivat olla tyhjillään, olenhan sentään selvinnyt tänne asti. Kännisen minäni hoiperrellessa kaduilla, hän kääntyi aivan eri suuntaan, kuin missä kotini oli – Uin naapurustoon. Nähtävästi se oli jäänyt alitajuntaani, että sinnehän minun piti mennä, ei kotiin. Olin kuitenkin kesken matkan kompastunut, ja iskenyt pääni tiiliaitaan, jääden maahan makaamaan. En tiedä mitä minulle olisi tapahtunut, ellei myöhäisiltä ostoksilta tulossa ollut Ui olisi huomannut minua, ja pysähtynyt auttamaan. Hänen mukaansa otsani vuosi verta, ja mongersin jotain aivan ymmärtämätöntä. Ui joutui taluttamaan minut parin korttelin verran talolleen, missä sitten lopulta sammuin. Uilta, siskoltani, Junilta, ja Azusalta kuulemma meni suunnitelmat uusiksi, kun he joutuivatkin auttamaan minua. Nyt kun sitä miettii, niin olisihan se 500 jeniä ollut melko pieni hinta verrattuna tähän.

Heräsin jyskyttävään kipuun päässäni. Se iski joka kerta, kun veri kulki aivojeni läpi. Kiristelin naamaani joka iskun kohdalla, tunsin olevani helvetissä. Jyskytys kuitenkin lieveni yhä pienemmäksi ja pienemmäksi, ja lopulta se oli vain pieni päänsärky pääkopan takanurkassa. Raottelin kipeitä silmiäni varovasti. Makasin Hirasawan olohuoneen sohvalla. Pääni alla oli tyyny, ja ylläni peitto. Eteeni lattialle oli laitettu vati, jonka ympärillä oli sanomalehtiä suojaamassa lattiaa. Tiesin heti, mitä varten vati oli tarkoitettu. Siitä puheen ollen, vatsani alkoi heräillä, ja päätti puskea viime illan liemet pihalle. Sain kuin sainkin yrjöni osumaan suoraan vatiin. Oksennusta seurasi valtava helpotuksen tunne, ja suussa alkoi maistua vatsahappo. Syljin suuni tyhjäksi, jonka jälkeen huokaisin, ja iskin pääni tyynyyn, laittaen ranteeni otsani päälle. Tunsin kuitenkin jotain otsallani – siteen. No, se selittänee päänsäryn. En voinut muuta kuin huokaista uudelleen. Mitähän kello mahtaa olla…? Tiirailin parvekkeelle päin, nähdäkseni onko ulkona valoisaa. Hätkähdin kuitenkin nähdessäni erään istumassa sohvan toisessa päädyssä; Uin. Ummistuneiden silmien perusteella hän oli juuri herännyt, luultavasti yrjöämiseeni. Hänen silmänsä kohdistuivat minuun, ja hän jäi katselemaan minua. Katselin häntä hätääntyneenä takaisin, tietämättä mitään siitä, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Ui kuitenkin hymyili, nousi seisomaan, ja käveli vadin luo; ''Minä voin siivota tämän, älä huoli''. Pitäisikö minun kiittää? Ei Ui ainakaan sellaista jäänyt odottelemaan, vaan paineli vadin kanssa suoraan vessaan. Vittu että hävettää...

Tuijottelin ulos parvekkeen lasista; taivas alkoi pikkuhiljaa valjeta, eli nyt tosiaan oli aamu. Päästin sydämen pohjalta tulevan huokauksen, ja nousin hitaasti istumaan, alkaen pyöritellä olkapäitäni. Ui palasi takaisin, tällä kertaa mukanaan vesilasi. Hän ojensi sen minulle, ja antoi myös pillerin; ''Siinä, päänsärkyyn''. ''…juu, kiitti…'', sain muristua, ja heitin pillerin suuhun, huuhtoen sen alas. Laskin tyhjän lasin kahvipöydälle, ja tuijotin lattiaa. Kuten minä, myöskään Ui ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, vaan hän istahti sohvalle. Oloni oli kuumeinen, ja muutenkin huono. Kuuntelin Uin kanssa kaikessa rauhassa talon hiljaisia ääniä, kunnes Ui nosti päänsä, ja hymyili arastelevasti; ''...nähtävästi jouduinkin nukkumaan kanssasi''. Tuumailin hetken aikaa; ''...missä siskoni on?''. ''Ai, hän nukkui huoneessani yhdessä Azusan ja Junin kanssa. Oikeastaan, he taitavat yhä nukkua'', hän sanoi, ja katseli kattoa kohti. Katselin myös ylöspäin, mutta pääni heilahti takaisin alas huokauksen saattelemana; ''...anteeksi, että tuotan näin paljon vaivaa...''. Ui pudisti päätään; ''Eh? Et sinä ollenkaan vaivaa tu—''. Keskeytin kuitenkin hänen puhumisensa puhumalla päälle: ''Älä jaksa, okei? Älä... älä viitsi kaunistella sanojasi. Myönnä pois vain, ettei tämä ole ollenkaan sen mukavampaa sinulle kuin minulle''. Ui katsoi minua kummastuneena, selvästi hämmentyneenä sanoistani. Hän nojautui lähemmäs minua; ''Eiji, mikä sinulla on?''. ''...minua hävettää. Se, että tuotan sinulle vaivaa, olit siitä mitä mieltä tahansa'', vastasin, ja loin vakavan katsekontaktin Uihin.

Ui katseli minua hämmentyneenä takaisin, mutta hymyili taas pian; ''Eiji, ei sinusta ole minulle vaivaa, oikeasti. Olen huolehtinut isosiskoni perään jo kymmenisen vuotta, eli et sinä sen vaivaannuttavampi ole kuin kukaan muukaan. Oikeastaan, minä pidän läheisteni auttamisesta, joten... älä turhaan tunne häpeää''. En ollut samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan. Mieleni teki kovasti inttää vastaan, mutta tuskin siitä mitään tulisi. Sen sijaan nyökkäsin hitaasti. Ui huomasi minun ymmärtävän, ja kallisti päätään hymyillen. Hän nousi seisomaan; ''No, voisinkin tästä alkaa valmistaa aamiaista. Tuota, voisitko käydä herättämässä muut?''. ''Tuota, toki'', mutisin vastaukseksi, jolloin Ui hymyili vielä ennen keittiöön livahtamista. Katselin hetken, kuinka hän kaiveli kaapeista tarvikkeita, ja nousin itsekin jalkeille. Vilkaisin keittiötason ääressä ahkeroivaa Uita, ja löntystin portaat ylös. Kävelin Uin oven luokse, ja painoin korvani sitä vasten. Jep, kuuluu nukkumisen tuhinaa. Tartuin ovenkahvasta, ja raotin ovea; näin siskoni, Azusan, ja Junin, kaikki nukkumassa Uin sängyllä. Hmm, pitäisi keksiä jotain omaperäistä... hm, miten olisi tämä; ''Oi, herätkää! Meillä on viitisen minuuttia aikaa häipyä, ennen kuin poliisin rynnäkköjoukko kerkeää tänne!''. Äh, eiväthän he säpsähtäneet hereille, kuten olin uumoillut. Kuitenkin, yksi toisensa jälkeen, he avasivat silmänsä, ja lopulta kaikki kolme mulkoilivat minua unenpöpperöisinä.

''...kas, juoppohan se siinä. Mites maksa?'', Jun livautti. Tokihan minua hieman vitutti tuollainen, mutta huumorillahan se oli tarkoitettu. Taputtelin vatsaani; ''Siinä ja siinä, toivottavasti selviää''. Siskoni katsoi Junia tuimana; ''Hei, älä viitsi vitsailla tuolla aiheella''. Lopulta Azusakin avasi suunta; ''Aivan aiheesta hän vitsailee''. Azusa katseli minua, selvästi ärtyneenä. No mitä helvettiä minä nyt hänelle olen tehnyt? Tai siis, muuta kuin pilannut hänen uudenvuoden juhlintansa... Huokaisin; ''...siitä huolimatta, Ui käski herättää teidät. Siellä on kohta aamiaista tai jotain sinne päin''. Sen enempää odottelematta poistuin heti ovelta, kohti portaita. Kuulin kuitenkin keveitä askelia takaani; ''Isoveli, odota''. Käännyin katsomaan perääni juossutta Tamikoa, joka heti kurotti kätensä kohti otsassani olevaa sidettä; ''...miten pääsi voi?''. ''...aivan kuin pääni olisi jäänyt jyrän alle, mutta koitetaan pärjätä'', vastasin, antaen siskoni koskettaa otsaani. Siskoni vilkaisi Uin ovea päin, ja sanoi hiljaa: ''Älä välitä heidän puheistaan. Minulle on tärkeää, että olet kunnossa''. Hymähdin; ''En minä heidän puheistaan välitä, mutta kiitos, olet erittäin kultainen''. Tamiko hymyili, ja käveli sitten takaisin Uin huoneeseen. Itse suuntasin takaisin alas, olohuoneeseen, jossa rojahdin sohvalle. Hetken katseltuani kattoa, tajusin jotain, ja nappasin kännykkäni. **Nishikawa Tadaaki, 1 lukematon viesti, 3 vastaamatonta puhelua**. Hm, vai että on se jätkä minusta näinkin huolissaan?

Puhelut olivat soitettu viime yönä peräjälkeen. Viesti oli nopeasti lähetetty perään:

 **31.12.09, klo 20:41  
Lähettäjä: Nishikawa Tadaaki  
**Jätkä, missä vitussa olet? Kuulin, että olit riehunut kännissä, ja sinut oli viskattu pihalle. Jos sinulle helvetti on sattunut jotain, siskosi varmaan nirhaa minut. Soita minulle heti kun näet tämän viestin, ei ajalla väliä. Soita nyt, vitun homo! SOITA!  
 **-**

Virnuilin itsekseni, ja kaivelin esiin Tadaakin numeron, soittaen hänelle. Puhelin tuuttasi hetken aikaa, ennen kuin Tadaaki vastasi: ''...onko tämä Eiji, kelle puhun?''. ''Huomenta, ja hyvää uutta vuotta. Miten menee?'', kysyin. Tadaaki päästi suustaan hämmentyneitä mutinoita; ''Ai miten menee!? Vittu, luulin sinun kuolleen tai jotain! Kerro, missä olet? Kävin kotiovellasi, mutta huomasin, ettei pihatien lumessa ollut ollenkaan jälkiä''. ''Ei hätää, olen Uin luona. Otsassani on reikä, ja minulla on krapula, mutta muuten kyllä olen kunnossa'', selitin. Tadaaki oli hetken hiljaa, ja kuulin hänen huokaisevan helpotuksesta; ''...hyvä. Tuota, eilisestä... sain joitain tietoja irti''. Heittäydyin eteenpäin; ''Oikeastiko? Kerro heti''. ''Niin, eli siis, sinne tosiaan tuli niitä luuseriporukan jäseniä. Muutama kappale, kaikki senioreita kuten me. Ei kuitenkaan Tsukudaa, ja nämä tyypit eivät ole koulussamme. Pääsin heidän kanssaan hyvään juttuun, ja... sain hieman tulenarkaa informaatiota'', hän kertoi. ''Älä pidä mitään pausseja, vaan jatka!'', huudahdin hänelle. Tadaaki naurahti; ''Joo. Niin, myönsivät kuuluvansa nimettömään porukkaan. Monen kiertelyn kautta kyselin lopulta johtajan perään. He kertoivat, että joukon alkuperäinen perustaja toimi ennen johtajana, mutta hän ei kuulema enää pyöri piireissä. Niin, ja kuulema Tsukuda on nykyinen johtajahahmo. Sen takia hän onkin niin paljon pois koulusta – että saisi viettää aikaa "jenginsä" parissa''.

Pidin itse pienen tauon; ''...eli siis, hän olisi se, jolle pitäisi kostaa?''. ''Tietenkin. Mutta, ei se niin yksinkertaista ole. Mielestäni se täytyisi tehdä niin, että luuseriporukka olisi mukana katsomassa. Reilu tappelu, yksi yhtä vastaan, silloin ei kukaan puuttuisi väliin. Ja, jos Tsukudaa nöyryytetään, muut menettävät uskonsa häneen, eikä kenelläkään tuskin sen jälkeen ole mielenkiintoa kostaa hänen puolestaan'', Tadaaki selitti. ''...jännää. Milloin tällainen saataisiin järjestettyä?'', kysyin. Tadaaki huokaisi; ''En ole varma, mutta heti kun loma päättyy, alan heti selvittää asioita. Lupaan sen, että nousemme kaikkien kunnioitukseen ennen koulujen päättymistä''. En voinut kuin naurahtaa; ''Olet se sinäkin yksi saatanan velho. Hei, muuten, missä olet juuri nyt?''. ''Yksin kotonani, miksi niin?'', hän kysyi. Nojauduin keittiöön päin, ja huudahdin: ''Oi, Ui! Mahtuisiko tänne vielä yksi jätkä?''. ''Kaikin mokomin'', Ui vastasi hymyillen. Nyökkäsin hänelle, ja laitoin puhelimen takaisin korvalleni; ''Tule tänne käymään, täällä olisi aamiainen kohta valmista''. Hetken tuumailun jälkeen, Tadaaki lopulta vastasi: ''Okei, lähden tulemaan. Nähdään kohta''. Puhelu loppui, ja suljin kännykkäni kannen, jatkaen katon tiirailua. Aloin kuitenkin kuulla askelia portaista; kukakohan kolmikosta on tulossa? Yllätyksekseni olohuoneeseen astelikin väsynyt Yui. Hänen väsyneet silmänsä pyöristyivät nähdessään minut; ''Eiji? Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?''. Mietiskelin hetken, ja vastasin: ''Säästin 500 jeniä''.


	32. Luku 32: Punaista lunta

Makoilin sängylläni, kasvot kattoa kohti. Oli sunnuntai. Olin liian väsynyt pysyäkseni pystyssä, mutta liian virkeä nukahtamaan. Siksi siis laitoin soittolistan soimaan tietokoneeni kaiuttimista, ja kävin maaten. Nyt olisi enää vai muutama kuukausi koulua jäljellä, jonka jälkeen pitäisi keksiä jotain muuta tekemistä. No, työpaikan ainakin heti ensimmäiseksi hommaan, jotta pääsisin muuttamaan ja aloittamaan itsenäisen elämän. Oma autokaan ei olisi pahitteeksi. Vilkuilin katon eri kohtia, samalla testaten kauanko pystyn olemaan räpyttämättä. Vaivuin pieneen koomaan rauhallisen musiikin levitessä huoneeseen ja bassojen tärinän keinutellessa minua. Olin kuitenkin kuulevinani jotain taustahälinää, ja ennen kuin ehdin tarkentaa kuuloani, oveni ulkopuolelta kuului haukunta. Ai, niin, joo, en ole yksin talossa. Kierähdin sängyltä lattialle, nousin seisomaan, laitoin musiikin tauolle, ja avasin huoneeni oven. Kuten arvelinkin, oven toisella puolella oli Dash, joka kiersi kehää päästellen hermostuneita äännähdyksiä. Raavin päätäni; ''Ai, anteeksi, unohdin tosiaan antaa ruokaa...''. Nyt kun Dashille selvisi, että olinkin elossa, se säntäsi suoraan portaikolle, luultavasti petinsä luo. Katselin ympärilleni ummistunein silmin, kunnes päästin haukotuksen, ja löntystin alas. Heitin Dashille kupillisen ruokaa, jolloin se alkoi tyytyväisenä sitä mutustaa. Olin kuitenkin liian laiska mennäkseni takaisin ylös, joten päätin jäädä olohuoneeseen, kotatsun alle.

Laitoin aikani kuluksi television päälle, ja käänsin pääni sen suuntaan. Ei sieltä loppujen lopuksi tullut muuta kuin samaa paskaa, joten käännyin poispäin, jättäen sen kuitenkin taustameluksi. Ei se kuitenkaan kovin hyvä sellainen ollut, kun loppujen lopuksi kuulin seinäkellon tikityksen ja Dashin haukottelunkin paremmin. Niinpä suljin television, ja heitin kaukosäätimen sohvalle. Tunnustelin otsassani olevaa arpea, joka oli pikkuhiljaa muuttumassa vain pahaiseksi ruveksi. Uudestavuodesta, ja sen tapahtumista, on parisen viikkoa. Ui ei ole kuitenkaan maininnut asiasta, muuten kuin kysymällä otsani vointia. Jun sen sijaan ei malta olla aukomatta päätään aiheesta. Hän oikeastaan vaikuttaa olevan melko kiinnostunut viskin suhteen, näes on kysynyt useammankin kerran, miltä se maistui. Tadaaki on kuitenkin pysynyt vaiti. Ei ainoastaan ryyppäämiseni ja kompuroimiseni suhteen, mutta myös Tsukudaan liittyen. Nähtävästi hän suunnittelee jotain. No, antaa hänen hoitaa aivoitukset, onhan hänellä kahta numeroa parempi keskiarvo kuin minulla. En muutenkaan avuttoman kokoisella tuttavapiirilläni saisi yhtä paljon tietoa kuin hän. Janoamme vieläkin kostoa siitä, mitä hän teki Ichirolle. Siitä, mitä hän teki Tadaakille. Siitä, miten hän vahingoitti _minun_ kavereitani. Olen valmis pieksemään hänet vaikkapa yksin, koska tunnen edelleen syyllisyyttä tapahtuneisiin. Väkivalta ei välttämättä ole paras ratkaisu, mutta tehokas kuitenkin.

Näin unta. Unessani en ollut tavanomaisessa, pimeässä tyhjyydessä, vaan oikeasti olin jossain. Paikkana oli selvästi kaupunki, mutten millään kyennyt tunnistamaan rakennuksia. Ne olivat harmaita kerrostaloja, kaikki aivan samanlaisia. Myös taivas oli tylsän harmaa. Olo oli kuin seikkailisi huonolaatuisessa 3D-modeelissa joka leijuu tyhjiössä. Olin myös ahdistunut, sen voin kertoa. Tiirailin unessani ympärilleni, kunnes näin tuttavan – vihreän valon. Se leijaili risteyksen kulmassa hiljalleen, valaisten harmaata maisemaa vihreällä hohdollaan. Jospa nyt saisin sen kiinni... Epäröimättä pinkaisin juoksuun, kohti vihreää valoa. Levitin kädet eteeni, valmiina nappaamaan sen. Muutamien sekuntien aikana huomasin jotain: sillä ei ollut aikomustakaan karata. Se oli paikoillaan, aivan kuin olisi luovuttanut. Tahtoisinko sittenkään ottaa sitä kiinni...? No, liian myöhästä; jalkani ovat jo täydessä vauhdissa, ja käteni noin metrin päässä siitä. Hetkinen, miltä valo edes tuntuu? Luulisi sen olevan kuumaa tai jotain. Vihreästä valosta kuitenkin purkautui jokin valkoinen sokaisu, jolloin menetin näkökykyni. Valkea vaihtui nopeasti mustaan. Aloin kuulla huminaa. Ei, oikeastaan, minä _tunsin_ huminan. Taskussani. Avasin silmäni nopeasti, ja huomasin edelleen loikoilevani kotatsun alla, omassa kodissani. ''...mitä helvettiä'', mutisin itsekseni, tuijotellen kattoa. Kurottelin taskujani, ottaen kännykkäni esiin, ja vastasin siihen katsomatta edes soittajaa.

''Hei, Eiji?'', kuulin kännykän sanovan. Tunnistin äänen; ''...ai hei, Tadaaki. Mitä asiaa?''. ''Ai mitäkö? Oletko muka unohtanut? Meillä on tapaaminen'', hän selitti. Tiirailin yläpuolellani olevaa tyhjyyttä hetken aikaa, kunnes aloin pikkuhiljaa heräillä; ''...joo, niin olikin. Sori, on ollut mietittävää''. Tadaaki oli hetken hiljaa; ''...uskon kyllä. Tule nyt kuitenkin tänne, kaikki muut odottavat''. ''Jep, jep, tulossa ollaan'', tokaisin, ryömien pois kotatsun alta. Puhelun päätyttyä, vilkaisin Dashia. ''Hei, pärjääthän sinä muutaman tunnin yksin?'', kysyin siltä. Se vain haukotteli vastaukseksi, ja tiiraili takaterassin lasista takapihalle. No, sillä on vesikippo täynnä, ja Tamikon pitäisi saapua takaisin kotiin ihan näillä tunneilla, joten ei kai mitään hätää. Sammutin kaikki turhat valot, kävelin eteiseen pukemaan talvivarustukseni, ja astelin ovesta. Hengittelin itsekseni iltapäiväistä pakkasilmaa, huokaisin syvää, ja lähdin patikoimaan, kädet taskuissani. Kadut olivat melko hiljaisia; kellään ei ollut kiire kouluun tai töihin, joten miksi olla ulkona kylmässä? Entä minä sitten? No, minulla on omat syyni. Kaupungin ääni hälveni, ja ruumiillinen olomuotoni muuttui automatisoiduksi. Tämä kaikki ihan vain sen vuoksi, jotta voisin keskittyä ajatuksiini. Tiesin, mitä oli tulossa. Sen vuoksi tahdoin edes hieman ajatella asioita läpi. En kuitenkaan epäröinyt.

Hetken päästä olin lammen reunalla. Vesi oli rantaa myöten saanut hieman jäätä pintaan, ja koko paikka vaikutti muutenkin rauhalliselta. Hieman kauempana näin norkoilevan poikajoukkion, jota kohti aloin kävellä. Yksi joukkion jäsenistä, Tadaaki, huomasi minut, ja nosti kättään. Tämä sai kaikki muut katsomaan minua kohti. Nostin omaa kättäni, ja päästyäni Tadaakin luo, vilkuilin hänen takanaan olevaa porukkaa; ''Vau... kun sanoit hankkivasi tukijoukkoja... en odottanut tällaista määrää''. Ei muita jätkiä ollut kuin puoli tusinaa, mutta se oli paljon enemmän kuin mitä olin ajatellut. Tadaaki nyökkäsi virnuillen; ''Jep. Sain selville, että aika monella muullakin koulussamme on pari sanaa vaihdettavana niiden katulasten kanssa''. Hän kääntyi ympäri, kohti poikajoukkoa; ''Eikö niin?''. Joukosta kuului myöntäviä lausahduksia. Huomasin, kuinka viereisellä penkillä istunut Ichiro nousi seisomaan, ja tokaisi: ''Hyvä kun on isompi porukka mukana, niin eivät kehtaa joukolla käydä kimppuumme''. Tadaaki nyökkäsi; ''Se tässä oli ideana''. Mulkoilin porukkaa hetken, ja kysyin Tadaakilta: ''No, milloin lähdemme?''. ''Periaatteessa milloin vain. Etsimme vain jonkun heistä käsiimme, ja pakotamme soittamaan koko poppoon koolle. Loppuja mietitään myöhemmin'', hän sanoi. Nyökkäsin; ''Aiva—''. Sanani jäi kesken, kun tunsin kännykkäni värisevän taskussani. Soittaja oli siskoni. Vastasin puheluun, ja parin minuutin päästä olimme kaikki juoksussa.

Heti painettuani vihreää painiketta, kuulin siskoni avunpyyntöjä; ''Isoveli, o-oletko siellä? Minä... minä...''. ''Sinä mitä?'', kysyin huolestuneena. Tamiko pysyi hetken vaiti, kunnes sanoi: ''Tule äkkiä kauppapaikan sivukujalle, täällä—''. Hänen lauseensa jäi kesken, kun kännykkä vietiin hänen kädestään, ja annettiin toiselle; ''...niin, eli täällä olisi hieman asiaa''. Sydämeni skippasi lyönnin. Ei, _kaksi_ lyöntiä; ''...Tsukuda...? Tsukuda!? Mitä helvettiä sinä luulet tekeväsi siskolleni!?''. ''Kuulin, että halusitte kavereidesi kanssa tulla juttusille, joten hoputan teitä hieman. Kauppapaikalle, nyt'', hän sanoi. ''Saatanan mongoloidipaska! Revin selkärankasi irti ja hakkaan sillä kuoliaaksi kaikki lähimmäisesi!'', karjuin kännykkääni, mutta puhelu oli jo ehtinyt katketa. Tungin kännykän takaisin taskuuni, pistin käteni nyrkkiin, ja karjuin täyttä kurkkua useamman sekunnin ajan. Tämän jälkeen selitin tilanteen varsin hämmentyneelle poikajoukkiolle, jonka jälkeen lähdimme yhteistuumin juoksemaan kohti kauppapaikkaa. Nyt en empatiasta enää välitä. Tapan sen nilkin, jos se niin itse tahtoo. Okei, ymmärrän vielä sen, miksi kavereitani hakattaisiin, mutta se menee jo järjen yli, kun hommaan sekoitetaan siskoni, jolla ei ole mitään osaa eikä arpaa koko jupakkaan. Luulisi minun tehneen jo selväksi, että vain masokisti satuttaa siskoani. Koska minä tulen, ja minä lyön. Helvetti, ehkä lyön jopa toisenkin kerran.

Kauppakeskus oli hiljainen, olihan sentään ruuhka-ajan jälkeinen hetki, jolloin asiakkaita on vain harva. "Kauppapaikan sivukuja" ei välttämättä merkkaa minulle heti mitään, onhan täällä sentään useita sellaisia. Taisin kuitenkin tietää, mikä niistä oli kyseessä. Pienen rautakaupan ja tyhjän liiketilarakennuksen välissä sijaitsi pimeä sivukuja. Se upottautui tyhjään rakennukseen, koska sen olisi määrä toimia myös tämän lastausalueena. Se siis luo täydellisen piilopaikan, jonne ei näe kadulta. Se on juuri se kuja, missä olen hengaillut Tadaakin ja Ichiron kanssa. Se on myös se sama kuja, missä nämä kaksi saivat köniinsä. Se on myös täydellinen paikka tappeluun. Muutamat harvat jalankulkijat kääntyivät kummastuneina katsomaan juoksevaa poikajoukkoa, jota johdin minä. En tuntenut uupumusta, ainoastaan vihaa. Olen yrittänyt välttää väkivaltaa parin viime vuoden aikana, ja jopa onnistunut siinä. Mutta sitten, jostain kumman syystä, olen ajautunut keskelle jengisotaa. Tai no, en nyt tiedä voiko jengeiksi kutsua... no jaa, kaksi nuorisoporukkaa vastakkain. Käännyttyämme kulmasta, näin kujan häämöttävän edessämme, jolloin nostin sormeni sitä kohti; ''Tuonne!''. Kaarsimme sinne, ja pääsimme lopulta lastausalueelle. Lopetin välittömästi juoksuni, ja samoin tekivät takanani olevat. Tiirailin ympärilleni; kujan vastakkaisella puolella seisoskeli tusina jätkiä, suurin osa näytti olevan yläasteikäisiä. Lastauslaiturilla istuskeli muutama lisää. Näistä tunnistin ainoastaan irokeesipäisen Kojin. Ja näiden seassa oli Tsukuda.

Hän vaikutti yllättyneeltä porukkamme koon vuoksi; ''Tulithan sinä, mulkku''. ''Missä siskoni on!?'', huusin hänelle, huolimatta tervehdyksestä. Hän keikautti päätään sivulle; ''Tuossa noin, en minä hänellä enää mitään tee''. Tosiaan, näin siskoni astelevan esiin parin jätkän takaa. Tamikolla oli kyyneleet silmäkulmissaan, ja hän oli selvästi peloissaan. ''Mene siitä!'', yksi hänen takanaan olevista pojista sanoi, samalla tönäisten tätä selästä. Tällöin astuin askeleen eteenpäin; ''Älä koske siskooni, vitun isäongelmainen luuseri!''. Tyyppi livautti omahyväisen virneen naamalleen; ''Hei, ihan rauhassa nyt''. Lyön vaikka vetoa, että hän uskalsi olla noin ylimielinen ainoastaan vierellään olevien suihkukavereiden vuoksi. Siskoni vilkaisi taaksensa, jonka jälkeen hän lähti kipittämään kujan halki, kohti minua. Päästyään eteeni, tartuin häntä olkapäistä, ja kyykistyin hänen tasolleen; ''Mitä he tekivät sinulle?''. Siskoni ei välittänyt kysymyksestäni, vaan katsoi minua silmiin, ja kysyi: ''Isoveli... aiotko sinä oikeasti tapella?''. Katsoin kohti Tsukudaa; ''...jos tuo tappimuna niin itse tahtoo''. ''Ei, älä! S-soitetaan poliisille, ei sinun tarvitse sekaantua tähän'', siskoni intti. Katselin Tamikon pelokkaita kasvoja, ja asetin kämmeneni hänen poskelleen; ''...usko pois, tämän parempaa tapaa ei ole''. Hän katsoi minua silmiin; ''E-ei, älä—''. ''Tadaaki, Ichiro! Tamiko on teidän vastuullanne!'', huusin taakseni. Käännyin jälleen siskooni päin, ja sanoin: ''Ei tässä kauaa mene''.

Siskoni asteli vastahakoisen näköisenä oman tukijoukkoni taakse, ja jäi tarkkailemaan tilannetta. Vilkaisin Tsukudaa, joka mulkoili minua takaisin. Riisuin rannekelloni, ja laitoin sen kännykkäni kanssa takkini taskuun. Riisuin takin yltäni, ja ojensin sitä yhdelle takanani olevista; ''Tässä, pidä tätä''. Tämän jälkeen vilkaisin uudestaan Tsukudaan päin, joka oli edelleen tyynenä. Vedin syvään henkeä, ja aloin kävellä lähemmäs. Myös Tsukuda lähestyi puolestaan minua. Olimme enää vain muutaman metrin päässä toisistamme. Mulkaisin hänen takanaan norkoilevaa poikajoukkoa, ja nyökkäsin näitä päin; ''Pelkäätkö sinä minua? Siis ihan sen verran, että tuot pikku ystäviäsi antamaan vertaistukea?''. ''Jollakinhan sitä uskottavuutta on saatava. Sitä paitsi: minä en pyytänyt heitä mukaani, vaan he pyysivät tulla minun mukaani. He tottelevat minua, he kunnioittavat minua, koska tietävät mikä on heille parasta'', Tsukuda uhosi, ja räkäisi maahan. Päästin tahattoman naurahduksen, ja viittasin kädelläni hänen porukkaansa kohti; ''Ai olet oikein ylpeä, että nämä luuserit seuraavat sinua? Ei, he vain tahtovat olla osa kulmikasta pahaperseporukkaa, joka tekee pahoja juttuja mitä äiti kielsi tekemästä. Seuraavaksi kai ylpeilet hajottaneesi lasin pudotettuasi sen alas pöydältä? Herää todellisuuteen, vitun taliaivo! Kukaan oikeassa elämässä ei voi "hallita katuja", ei varsinkaan mikään lukiosta lintsaava valkoros—!''. Hän ei antanut minun puhua loppuun, ennen kuin iski minua leukaan. Aika epäkohteliasta.

Katselin esitystä hiljalleen, kädet puuskassa. Eiji on aina ollut erittäin hyvä monivaiheisten iskujen tekemisessä, mutta niin vaikutti myös Tsukuda olevan. Tämä eliminoi molempien ylivoiman, jolloin jäljelle jäi vain kaksi tyyppiä iskemässä toisiaan, aiheuttaen saman verran vahinkoa. Katsoin, kuinka Tsukuda potkaisi Eijiä polvella vatsaan, jolloin hän kyyristyi. Tällöin Tsukuda iski häntä takaraivoon, ajaen Eijin kontalleen. Seuraavaksi hän olisi kai potkaissut tätä päähän, ellei Eiji olisi tajunnut kierähtää ajoissa sivulle, nousta ylös, ja iskeä sekä vasemmalla että oikealla nyrkillä Tsukudaa peräjälkeen. Ei hän kovinkaan kauan ehtinyt tehdä iskuja, kun sai taas iskun vatsaansa, jolloin Tsukuda oli jälleen niskan päällä. Molempien vaatteet alkoivat pikkuhiljaa kastua maassa olevasta lumesta, joka puolestaan värjäytyi paikoin punaiseksi. Molemmat Eiji ja Tsukuda vuosivat verta. Vaikkei sitä paljaalla silmällä näekään, Eijin silmissä palaa liekit. Punaiset vihan liekit, jotka olen useaan kertaan nähnyt. Ja minä jos kuka tiedän, että hänen perheensä on hänelle tärkeämpi kuin oma elämä ja terveys. Eli ainoa asia, mikä hänet juuri nyt pysäyttäisi, olisi kuolema. Tai sitten jokin muu, en tiedä. Katsoin vierelläni seisovaa Tamikoa, joka kyyneleet silmäkulmissaan seurasi tappelua. Kaikkea tuokin tyttö joutuu kestämään...

Tappelu oli käynyt jo pari minuuttia, ja siitä alkoi tulla yksitoikkoista: Tsukuda oli niskan päällä, Eiji oli niskan päällä, Tsukuda oli niskan päällä, ja niin edelleen. Eikä kumpikaan näyttänyt mitään väsymyksen merkkejä. Oli toki hienoa nähdä, kuinka Eiji käytti useita liikkeitään, kuten isku leukaan, sitten potku polvitaipeeseen, ja lopuksi polvella naamaan. Myös Tsukudalla vaikutti olevan tehoavia liikkeitä; hän esittää iskevänsä vasemmalla nyrkillä alakehoon, ja kun Eiji kurottautuu suojaamaan tätä, iskeekin Tsukuda oikealla nyrkillään Eijiä ohimoon. Tuntuu kuin Eiji olisi viimein tavannut vertaisensa. Toisella on voimana rakkaus lähimmäisiä kohtaan, toisella kunnianhimo. Tuijottelin kähnäämistä vielä muutaman sekunnin ajan, kunnes päästin haukotuksen, ja käännyin ympäri. ''Öh, Tadaaki? Minne menet?'', kuulin Ichiron kysyvän. Vilkaisin olkani yli; ''Tupakointipaikalle, tämä hieman pitkästyttää. Eivätköhän he pärjää keskenään''. Jatkoin kävelyäni kujaa pitkin, ja kuulin, kuinka takaani kuuluva mätkinnän ääni hälveni pikkuhiljaa. Pääsin takaisin kadulle, ja suuntasin heti vieressäni olevalle tupakointipaikalle. Enhän minä saisi tupakoida kuin vasta parin vuoden päästä, mutta kun sitä on tehnyt jo viiden vuoden ajan, ei jaksa enää välittää rajoituksista. Sitä paitsi: näytän jo niin varttuneelta, että minua luullaan vanhemmaksi kuin mitä olen, ja kehtaan käyttää tupakointipaikkoja vailla huolia.

Saatuani tupakkani sytytettyä, istahdin penkille, ja levitin jalkani. Siinä sauhutellessani huomasin, kuinka alkoi sataa lunta. Ympäristö oli jo valmiiksi urbaanisesti kaunis ja rauhallinen, mutta kun lisätään vielä lumisade... sanotaan vaikka, että joku valokuvaaja saisi orgasmin tästä. Aloin kuitenkin myös hieman epäillä omaa suunnitelmaani. Kuvitellaanpa, että Eiji voittaisi tappelun. Tietysti hän nöyryyttäisi Tsukudaa, ja uhoaisi tämän porukalle. Mutta, mikä estää heitä käymästä Eijin kimppuun? No siis, tietysti meidän joukkomme, mutta en tarkoita juuri tällä hetkellä. Mitä jos olen ajatellut asian väärin, ja porukka ei menettäisikään uskoaan Tsukudaan? On myös paljon mahdollista, että Eiji häviäisi tappelun, tai että molemmat porukat aloittaisivat joukkotappelun juuri tuolla sivukujalla. Niistä ei seuraisi haluamaamme lopputulosta. Mutta, Eiji luottaa minuun tässä asiassa. On aina luottanutkin myös muissa. Toisinaan mietin, olenko luottamuksen arvoinen... Katselin ajankulukseni muita jalankulkijoita. Tuolla kadun toisella puolella näyttää olevan jokin tyttöporukka... hetkinen... taisin saada juuri maailman typerimmän idean, mutta kokeillaan silti. Nousin hitaasti seisomaan, ja huusin: ''Oi!''. Kiinnitettyäni tyttöjoukkion huomion, viitoin heitä luokseni. Tytöt katsoivat toisiaan, kunnes ylittivät kadun varovasti, ja tulivat luokseni. ''Öh, hei, pitkästä aikaa...'', yksi tytöistä, eli Ui, tervehti. Taputtelin tupakkaani; ''Terve, ostoksillako sitä ollaan?''. ''Tuota, kyllä. Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?'', Ui kysyi.

Otin jälleen henkäyksen röökistäni, ja sanoin: ''...jep, on. Tule perässä''. Katsahdin hänen seuralaisiaan, joiden nimet muistaakseni olivat Jun, ja Azusa. He katselivat minua kummastuneina takaisin. Käänsin katseeni pois heistä; ''Voitte tekin tulla, ihan sama''. Ennen kuin ehdin ottaa askeltakaan, Jun kysyi: ''Hetkinen, onko sinulla edes ikää polttaa?''. Käännyin häneen päin; ''Ei ole, miksi niin?''. Hän ei vastannut, vaan katseli minua mietteliäänä. Juuri nyt en jaksa inttää tällaisesta, Eijin saarnat hänen mielipiteistään ovat olleet jo ihan tarpeeksi. Aloin kävellä, jolloin kolmikko lähti epäröiden seuraamaan minua. ''Tuota, minne olemme menossa?'', Ui kysyi, kiirehtien vierelleni. _Katselemaan, kuinka Eiji antaa turpaan ja saa turpaan_ , mieleni teki sanoa, mutta tuskin se olisi yhtä hauskaa kuin miltä se kuulostaa päässäni. Sen sijaan osoitin edessä häämöttävää sivukujaa; ''Ihan tuolla kulman takana''. Helvetti, kaltaiseni jätkä johdattamassa kolmea nuorta neitiä hämärälle kujalle? Ei sitten yhtään epäilyttävää, ei... Käännyin kujalle, ja tytöt seurasivat minua yllättävän tyynenä ja hiljaisina. Suoraan edessämme näkyi ainoastaan poikaporukan selkämykset. ''Mitä täällä on meneillään?'', kuulin Azusan mutisevan. Laiton röökin huulteni väliin; ''...kohta näet''. Saavuimme lähemmäs lastausaluetta, jolloin pystyin taas kuulemaan tappelun ääniä. Poikien huomatessa minun olevan tulossa, he väistyivät tieltäni, ja loivat hämmentyneen katseen tyttöihin, jotka olivat vähintään yhtä hämillään.

''M-mitä tämä on!?'', Ui huudahti kauhistuneena. Suoraan hänen edessään makasi Eiji maassa, ja Tsukuda oli tämän kurkussa kiinni. Nakkasin röökini maahan, ja tallasin sen kengälläni; ''Välien selvittelyä''. Näin, kuinka Azusan suu oli ammollaan, ja hän pudisti päätään hitaasti; ''...e-en tajua, mitä tässä on nähtävää?''. Laitoin käteni puuskaan; ''Puolueettomia todistajia tarvitaan siltä varalta, jos jokin menee pahasti pieleen''. Tämä oli tietenkin vale, minulla nääs oli muuta mielessäni. Ajattelin, että Eiji tarvitsisi hieman kannustusta. Ja mikä olisi parempi kuin Uin läsnäolo. Uskokaa pois, kyllä minä tuon jätkän tunnen. Eijin sisko huomasi ystäviensä läsnäolon, ja alkoi ääni väristen selittää näille tilanteiden kulun. Samalla Eiji sai Tsukudan pois kurkustaan potkaisemalla tätä rintakehään, jolloin Tsukuda lennähti useita metrejä poispäin. Nyt molemmat näyttivät pitävän hengähdystauon – Tsukuda nojasi seinään haukkoen happea, ja Eiji oli polvillaan. Maassa oli punaisia tahroja, ja lunta oli pölynnyt ympäriinsä. Eiji oli saanut osuman vasempaan silmäänsä, ja puolet silmästä oli punainen. Melko siistin näköistä, pakko myöntää. Eiji saattaisi kuitenkin olla eri mieltä. Hän käytti vähän ylimääräisen aikansa hengenvetoon, ja ympärilleen katselemiseen. Hitaat silmänliikkeet osuivat meihin, jolloin Eiji jäi kummastuneena katselemaan meitä, samalla mutisten: ''...Ui? Mitä helvettiä...?''. Hän katseli Uita, ja Ui katseli häntä, molemmat selvästi hämmentyneinä. Ui kuitenkin hätkähti; ''E-Eiji, varo!''. Näin, kuinka Tsukuda juoksi täyttä vauhtia Eijiä kohti, valmiina potkaisemaan.

Yritykseksi se kuitenkin jäi. Kesken liikkeen, Eiji sai tarrattua Tsukudan jalasta. Näiden hiljaiselo kesti noin sekunnin, ennen kuin Eiji viskasi jalan ylöspäin, saaden Tsukudan kaatumaan selälleen. Tällöin hän kävi Tsukudan päällä, painaen polvella tämän rintaa, ja alkoi takoa hänen naamaansa kaksin nyrkein. ''Hakkaa se surkimus, Eiji!'', vierelläni oleva Jun huusi. Nähtävästi hän oli muuttunut innostuneeksi kuultuaan Tamikon kertomuksen osapuolista. Ui ja Azusa taasen eivät olleet yhtä innoissaan asiasta. Tsukuda yritti parhaansa mukaan pyristellä vapaaksi, mutta Eiji ei antanut tälle vuoroa, vaan tarttui tätä kaulasta. Voi vittu, Eijihän ihan tosissaan kuristaa Tsukudaa! Ei siinä mitään, mutta pelkään hänen menevän liian pitkälle. Näin, kuinka Tsukudan joukot alkoivat käydä aggressiivisemman näköisiksi. Jos tästä nyt kehkeytyy täysi kahakka, menee suunnitelmani pieleen. Kuitenkin, omaksi yllätyksekseni, huomasin Tsukudan takovat kädellään maata; ''E-ei enää, ei enää! Luovutan! Luovutan!''. Eiji löysensi otettaan, ja vaikutti yllättyneeltä. Hän nousi pois Tsukudan päältä, joka kierähti kyljelleen haukkomaan happea. Eiji katseli maassa makaavaa vastustaan hetken aikaa ilmeettömänä, kunnes käänsi katseensa tämän porukkaan, ja huusi: ''Katsokaa nyt! Tällaista henkilöäkö te kunnioitatte? Tällaista, joka uhoaa, muttei pärjää? En minä teitä pelkää, jos tämä säälittävä henkilö on johtajahahmonne!''.

''En minä teitä pelkää, jos tämä säälittävä henkilö on johtajahahmonne!'', huusin hiljaiselle poikaporukalle, samalla viitaten vieressäni maassa makaavaan hyypiöön. Kävelin pari kierrosta Tsukudan ympäri, samalla pitäen katseeni hänen joukoissaan, jotka nyt hiljaisina vaihtelivat katseitaan minun, Tsukudan, ja toistensa välillä. ''Huomaatteko? Ei uhittelussa ole mitään järkeä, siinä vain saa turpaansa ja menettää viimeisetkin kunnianrippeensä. Me emme elä missään kolmannen maailman valtiossa, kuten esimerkiksi Yhdysvalloissa, missä tällaiset "jengit" oikeasti toimisivat. Me elämme sivistyneessä yhteiskunnassa, jossa teitä halveksutaan! Jos teillä ei ole minä vastassanne, niin sitten poliisi. Ja uskokaa pois, minä olen kertomassa, jos tämä ei lopu'', saarnasin Tsukudan joukoille, osoittaen heitä sormella. Nyt he näyttivät vielä hiljaisemmilta kuin mitä äsken. Vasenta silmääni aristi, nenäni vuosi verta, samoin huuleni. Kaikki raajani olivat arkoina, ja käteni vapisivat. Kun Tsukudan porukka ei näyttänyt mitään merkkejä, käännyin katsomaan taakseni. Tokihan useimmilla oli voitonriemuinen olemus, mutta he haihtuivat näköpiiristäni, kun silmäni osuivat Uihin. Hän piteli käsiään rintakehänsä korkeudella huolestuneena. Mitä hän teki täällä? Tämä on taatusti Tadaakin tekosia... ''Kuka luulet olevasi!?'', kuulin huudon edestäni, ja käännyin katsomaan. Yksi Tsukudan tyypeistä oli astunut eteenpäin. ''Hei, mitä luulet tekeväsi?'', vieressä seisova Koji kysyi.

Tyyppi kääntyi vihaisena Kojia päin; ''Ai sinäkö vain annat jonkun mulkun tulla ja hakata Tsukudan? Olet pehmo, Koji. Olet aina ollut''. Koji pudisti päätään huokaisten, ja astui takalaidalle, mutisten: ''...vitut tästä''. Tyyppi kääntyi sitten muihin vierellään oleviin päin; ''Entä te? Meitä on enemmän kuin heitä! Minä en ainakaan tullut tänne naurettavaksi ja kuuntelemaan jonkun itsestään liikoja luulevan mulkun moraalisaarnoja!''. Heidän joukoissaan alkoi kuulua kuiskailuja. Ei kai tuo nyt oikeasti vakuuta heitä? Pistin käteni puuskaan, ja pudistin päätäni; ''Usko pois, se olisi parempi vaihtoehto''. Poika katseli minua uhmakkaana. Hän vaikutti olevan minua hieman nuorempi. ''Sinä et meitä määrää, eikä kukaan muukaan! Tämän takia meillä on jengi: jotta voimme yhdessä hakata kaltaisesi!'', hän uhosi. Tuli hiljaista. Pudistin päätäni hymyillen. Hekotin hieman, mutta se muuttui pian nauruksi. Poika katseli ympärilleen epävarmana. Koitin parhaani mukaan lieventää nauruani; ''Ei saatana, en ole koskaan kuullut mitään yhtä typerää. Yläasteeltako sinä olet?''. Pian kuulin takaani Tadaakin puhetta: ''Niin juuri. Luulisi teidän jo tajuavan, kuka on voittanut''. Tsukudan porukka katseli meitä epäröiden, kunnes heistä tuli aggressiivisen oloisia – kädet nyrkissä, ja naama rutussa. Ja he alkoivat lähestyä meitä. Vilkaisin taakseni, ja huomasin omien joukkojeni valmistautuvan kahakkaan. Ei tämän näin pitänyt mennä.

'' **Lopettakaa!** ''

Me kaikki pysähdyimme, ja katsoimme Tsukudan joukkojen takan olevalle kujalle. Sieltä käveli esiin erittäin, _erittäin_ vihaisen näköinen mieshenkilö. Hän vaikutti olevan parikymmenvuotias, ellei jopa vanhempikin. Hän astui väliimme, katsellen molempia osapuolia, jonka jälkeen osoitti sormensa Tsukudan porukkaan; ''Mitä helvettiä te luulette oikein tekevänne!?''. Joukon edessä oleva poika, joka äsken oli niin itsevarma, oli nyt hämmentynyt; ''...m-mitä sinä täällä teet?''. ''Ai mitäkö teen? Tulin katselemaan "suurta taistelua" tietenkin, mitä sinä itse niin kovin mainostit!'', hän huusi. ''M-mutta, sanoit ettet tule'', poika mutisi. ''Niin sanoinkin, mutta muutin mieleni, kun sain puhelun Kojilta. Ainoalta teistä, jolla on ajan kuluessa tullut edes jotain järkeä päähän! Hän myös selitti minulle asian todellisen laidan, toisin kuin sinä!'', mies huusi. Katsoin takalaidalla seisoskelevaa, irokeesipäistä poikaa. Siis tuo sama, joka oli varastanut siskoni rahat sekä häiriköinyt festivaaleilla? Mies pudisti päätään turhautuneena, ja levitti kätensä ympärilleen; ''Juuri tätä en halunnut. Tiedättekö, miksi annoin teidän liittyä? Tiedättekö, miksi katselin läpi sormieni teidän taivaatonta anarkistileikkiänne? Sen takia, koska uskoin jonkun osoittavan teidät vääräksi! Ja niin tapahtuikin''. Hän katseli minua silmäkulmastaan, enkä voinut muuta kuin mulkoilla hölmistyneenä takaisin. Mies kääntyi jälleen porukkaan päin; ''Mutta te kieltäydytte hyväksymästä sitä, että elämäntyylinne ei toimi! Sen sijaan olette käymässä joukolla yhden kimppuun, joka oli rehdisti päihittänyt yhden omistanne! Kuinka säälittäviä te olette!?''.

Tyypit katselivat toisiaan epäröiden, selvästi sanattomina. Mies piteli kiinni nenänvarrestaan turhautuneena, mutisten itsekseen jotain hetken aikaa, ja alkoi taas räyhätä: ''Joten, katsokaa itsenne tästä lähin erotettuina! Ei, ette koskaan edes olleet osa tätä jengiä! Käykää koulua tai jotain! Ja jos kuulen yhdenkään teistä kertovan olevansa osa tätä porukkaa, tai ylipäätänsä käyttäytyvän epäasiallisesti, tulemme jätkien kanssa ja pieksemme sen tyypin henkilökohtaisesti, onko selvä!?''. Pojat nyökkäilivät hitaasti, ja yksi toisensa jälkeen poistuivat hiljalleen kujan kautta. Joukosta jäi jäljelle enää vain Tsukuda ja Koji. Mies katseli ympärilleen, ja kääntyi minuun päin; ''Millainen vointi?''. Katsahdin verta tihkuvaa nyrkkiäni, ja kohautin olkapäitäni; ''Menettelee''. Mies hymähti huvittuneena, ja loi tarkemman silmäyksen joukkoihini. Hänen katseensa lasittui kahteen nimeltä mainitsemattomaan kaveriini; ''...tehän olette... Eiji, Tadaaki, ja Ichiro?''. Katsahdimme jätkien kanssa toisiamme, ja nyökkäsimme yhtä matkaa. Miehellä pääsi pieni hymy; ''...miten Kahvihuone voi?''. Katsoimme jälleen toisiamme, tällä kertaa erittäin hämmentyneinä. Hetken äimisteltyäni, vastasin: ''Tuota... ihan hyvin. Siivosimme sen viime vuoden puolella, ja saimme uusia jäseniä''. ''Mainiota. Hyvä kuulla, että siitä pidetään huolta'', mies tokaisi. Nyt hän katsoi Kojia päin; ''Hei, Koji! Hoida Tsukuda pois täältä, okei?''. Koji nyökkäsi, jolloin mies teki lähtöään. Mieleni teki kysyä: ''H-hei, mikä on nimesi?''. Mies pysähtyi, vilkaisi olkansa yli, ja vastasi: '' _Irtasu912_ ''. Hän jatkoi matkaansa, ja katosi pian kulman taakse. En ole nähnyt häntä sen koommin.

Katselin sanattomana eteeni, ja jäin tuijottamaan sitä monen sekunnin ajaksi. Vilkaisin Kojia, joka edelleen seisoskeli kädet puuskassa, nojaten seinää vasten. Nähtävästi hän odotti meidän lähtevän ensin, ennen kuin siivoaisi Tsukudan lojumasta maasta. Sain jotain päähäni, ja nyökkäsin hänelle. Hän nyökkäsi takaisin. Halusikohan hän sopia aikaisemmat riitamme? Katsahdin jalkojeni juureen, jossa Tsukuda edelleen virui. Hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa nostaa itseään pystyyn, jolloin tajusin parhaakseni kääntyä ympäri, ja kävellä oman porukkani luokse. Ensimmäiseksi luokseni tuli Ichiro; ''Eiji... oliko... oliko tuo mies...?''. ''En tiedä, luultavasti'', vastasin. Käännyin Tadaakiin päin; ''Hei, etsi kaikki tieto tuosta tyypistä heti kun mahdollista, okei?''. Hän nyökkäsi minulle, ja laski kätensä olkapäälleni; ''Hei, mies? Miten voit? Nuo olivat aika rajuja liikkeitä tuolla''. Kosketin varoen vasenta silmääni, ja nuolaisin veret huuleltani; ''...eivätköhän nämä parane viikossa parissa. Vaatteeni kyllä kaipaavat pesua''. Tadaaki nyökkäsi hymyillen, ja astui taemmas. Mieleni teki vilkaista Uita, mutten tiennyt, uskaltaisinko. Tein sen silti, ja minua vastassa olivat hänen huolestuneet, vaaleanruskeat silmänsä. Hän katseli minua suoraan silmiini, vaikka olin luultavammin melko epämukavaa katsottavaa. Hän näki juuri todellisen luonteeni. Olin kyennyt salaamaan sen häneltä nelisen vuotta, ja viimein se paljastui. Häpeäntunne oli suuri. Yritin parhaani mukaan keksiä sanomista; ''...Ui, minä...''.

Tiedättekö, miltä tuntuu saada laudanpätkästä takaraivoon? Ei kovin mukavalta. Tsukuda oli päässyt pystyyn samalla, kun itse olin keskustelemassa ystävieni kanssa. Eikä hän ollenkaan tahtonut niellä tappiotaan suosiolla, vaan turvautui nappaamaan maasta jotain kättä pidempää, ja huitaisi juuri kun olin puhumassa Uille. Ensin tunsin järkyttävän kivun päässäni, jolloin näköni sumeni hetkeksi. Rojahdin taaksepäin kyljelleni, ja olin kuulevinani vaatekappaleen repeytyvän. Siinä minä makasin, poski kiinni lumet peittämässä asvaltissa. Huomasin, kuinka nenästäni vuotava veri värjäsi lumen punaiseksi. Olin liian pökerryksissäni tehdäkseni mitään, joten ainoastaan katselin ylöspäin sivusilmälläni. Minua vastassa olivat Tsukudan vihaiset kasvot, ja tämän käsissä oleva laudanpätkä. Aikooko tuo nyt oikeasti tappaa minut...? Ei, hetkinen, häntä lyötiin juuri naamaan. Olikohan se Tadaaki, tai Ichiro? Ei, lyönti oli enemmänkin läpsäisy, liian naisellinen. Siskoni, kenties? Käänsin silmiäni tarkistaakseni asian, ja ne pyöristyivät nähdessäni Uin. Nyt hän oli vihainen, ja puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin. ''Älä koske Eijiin!'', hän huusi. Hm, en muistaakseni ole koskaan nähnyt Uita vihaisena. Ennen kuin Tsukuda ehti toipua ajatuksesta siitä, että tyttö löi häntä, Uin takaa juoksivat tukijoukkoni, jotka yhtä matkaa kamppasivat Tsukudan maahan. Eivät he kovinkaan kauaa ehtineet häntä mukiloida, kun Tadaaki ja Koji tulivat hajottamaan porukkaa. En tiedä, missä välissä Tsukuda ja Koji poistuivat. En myöskään tiedä, kuinka kauan makasin siinä. Aika kuitenkin tuntui pitkältä.

''...ja ylös...'', Ichiro mutisi, nostaen minua kädestä. Tiirailin ympärilleni: tukijoukkoni olivat lähteneet, ja ympärillä olivat vain ystäväni, sekä siskoni, joka käveli eteeni; ''...isoveli...''. Hän osoitti vasenta kättäni; ''...hupparisi...''. Nostin kättäni, vilkaisten sitä. Vasen hiha oli repeytynyt puoliksi irti olkapään kohdalta. Katselin sitä hetken aikaa, jonka jälkeen huokaisin turhautuneena; ''...vittu...''. Hiljaisuus laskeutui sivukujalle, kun kukaan ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Jun ja Azusa keskustelivat siskoni kanssa hieman kauempana, en tiedä mistä aiheesta. Eikä minua sen koommin kiinnostanutkaan. Kun kukaan muu ei kehdannut avata suutaan, Ui teki sen: ''...tuota, Eiji?''. ''Hm?'', mutisin. Oletin vastaanottavani läjän vaikeita kysymyksiä, mutta olin väärässä; ''Minähän asun tässä ihan lähellä, voisimme mennä paikkaamaan sinut''. Hän katseli minua odottavaisena. Tadaaki kohautti olkapäitään; ''Kuulostaa hyvältä. Eikö?''. Hän katsoi minua. Vaikka olin vastahakoinen häpeän vuoksi, nyökkäsin silti hyväksyvästi. No, emme jääneet katselemaan näkyä sen kauempaa. Jun, Azusa, ja siskoni katosivat yhdessä jonnekin. Nähtävästi siskoni kaipasi joitain, kelle puhua. Hyvä että hänellä sentään on sellaisia. Myös Tadaaki ja Ichiro poistuivat, jättäen vain minut ja Uin matkaamaan Hirasawan talolle. Saatoin olla melko, no, yllättävä näky kaikille vastaantulijoille. Kävelyni oli myös haparoivaa. Ui kuitenkin piti minua käsivarresta koko matkan ajan.

''Käännä päätäsi sivummalle'', Ui sanoi, ja tein käsketysti. Hän kohotti liinaa poskeani kohti; ''Tämä saattaa sattua hieman''. No ei se sattunut, mutta kyllähän se on hieman makean tuntuista saada desinfiointiainetta haavaan. Istuin Hirasawan olohuoneessa, ja Ui oli paikannut haavojani muutaman viime minuutin ajan. ''...noin, sitten vielä side'', Ui mutisi, ja kaiveli vierelleen asettamaansa ensiapulaukkua. Nyt minulla oli yhteensä kolme sidettä naamallani. Ui tarkisti työnsä jäljen, jonka jälkeen hän vetäytyi kauemmas, ja huokaisi; ''Tuolle silmälle en valitettavasti voi tehdä mitään. Sinun olisi paras käydä tarkistuttamassa se lääkärissä''. ''...juu, kiitti'', sain mutistua. Ui pakkasi ensiapulaukun, ja jäi tuijottamaan sitä hetkeksi. Itse olin pitänyt katseeni jatkuvasti alaviistossa. Viimein Ui rikkoi raastavan hiljaisuuden: ''...se, mitä siskosi kertoi, oliko se totta?''. Mietin hetken, ja käänsin päätäni; ''Riippuu siitä, mitä hän kertoi''. ''Sen, että sinulla on ollut jo pidemmän aikaa riitoja jonkin porukan kanssa. Tai, ainakin hän kuuli niiltä toisilta pojilta sen verran'', hän sanoi. Hieroin kipeitä ja rupisia rystysiäni; ''Aika lailla joo''. ''Onko se asia nyt sovittu?'', Ui kysyi. ''Kyllä, miksi niin?'', kysyin takaisin. Ui katseli minua, ja sitten taas ensiapulaukkua; ''...mietin vain, että pitäisikö minun olla huolissani sinun turvallisuudestasi...''. Katselin häntä, ja olin sanomaisillani jotain, kun Ui jatkoikin puhumistaan: ''...tai omastani...''.

 _Tai omastani_. Sanoiko hän juuri olevansa huolissaan _omasta_ turvallisuudestaan...? Tuijottelin järkyttyneenä lattianreunaa, kunnes käänsin katseeni hitaasti häntä kohti. Tuijotin häntä suu avonaisena, hänen katsellessa kummastuneena takaisin. ''...pelkäätkö sinä...olla seurassani?'', sain kysytyksi. Ui katseli minua vieläkin kummastuneena, kunnes hänen pupillinsa supistuivat, ja hän iski kädet suunsa eteen kauhistuneena. Aloin hitaasti nousta seisomaan; ''...pelkäätkö, että sinua satutetaan minun takiani?''. ''Ei, ei, ei! En tarkoittanut sitä! Ei minun niin pitänyt sanoa!'', Ui intti, heilutellen käsiään paniikissa. Pääsin seisomaan, ja otin pari askelta, samalla pitäen katseeni Uissa; ''...pelkäätkö sinä, että joku heistä tulee kostamaan?''. Hänen kieltelynsä jäivät kuulumaan vain usvaisena muminana, ja hän alkoi vääristyä näköpiirissäni silmistäni nousevien kyynelten vuoksi. Mieleni teki huutaa. Mieleni teki karjua. Mieleni teki hajottaa jotain. Mutten tehnyt niin, vaan mutisin: ''...hetkinen...''. Tämä sai myös Uin lopettamaan paniikkinsa, ja katsomaan minua. Veren tahraamat huuleni tekivät epämääräisiä liikkeitä, katsellessani jonnekin Uin taakse, ja käsitellen päähäni saamaa ajatusta. Lopulta päästin sen ilmoille: ''...sinä pelkäät...minua, etkö?''. Ui katseli minua muutaman sekunnin ajan, jonka jälkeen kävelin hänen ohitsensa. Vasta ollessani portailla, Ui hätkähti, ja juoksi perääni; ''Ei, Eiji, odota! Käsitit väärin!''. Mutta päästyään eteiseen, olin jo saanut kengät jalkaani, takin harteilleni, ja juoksin täyttä vauhtia katua pitkin. Minä _itkin_ juostessani. Se taisi näyttää aika tyhmältä ulkoapäin katsottuna.

Oli tullut jo pimeä. Seisoin takaterassillani, käsissäni rikkinäinen puujakkara. Tarvitsin polttopuita, ja löysin sen autotallista lojumasta satunnaisten laudanpätkien seasta. Katseltuani hetken tähtitaivasta, astelin huurteiselle nurmelle, sinne kyhäämäni nuotion luo, ja paiskaisin tuolin sitä vasten, jolloin se hajosi pirstaleiksi. Nyt minulla oli mukavan kokoinen kokko. Otin taskustani pullollisen sytytysnestettä, valelin puukasan sillä, jonka jälkeen sytytin koko paskan tulitikulla palamaan. Kesti hetki, ennen kuin se alkoi näyttää oikealta nuotiolta. Katselin sitä hiljaa itsekseni, tuntien sen lämmön. Aloin hitaasti riisua hupparia yltäni, ja pitelin sitä käsieni varassa. Tarkastin aiemmin tänään päivällä saadut vauriot: revenneen hihan lisäksi myös hihojen päät olivat täysin resuna, ja vetoketju oli iskeytynyt muodottomaksi. Tätä ei enää mikään korjaa, se on varma. Tuijottelin hupparia hetken aikaa, jonka jälkeen hetkeäkään epäröimättä päästin käteni irti, antaen sen pudota alla olevaan nuotioon. Ei kestänyt kauaa, kun liekit jo valtasivat sen, ja alkoivat syödä sitä. Tuo huppari on palvellut minua jo kuusi pitkää vuotta, joten päätin hävittää sen hieman siistimmällä tavalla. Tein myös itselleni pienen lupauksen: enää en turvautuisi ainoastaan yhteen vaatekappaleeseen, vaan useampaan. Siitähän oli jo muodostumassa pieni vitsi. Mutta, kyllä se on aina pitänyt minut lämpimänä... ja suojannut sateelta... Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, rakas hupparini oli jo hiiltynyt olemattomiin. Istahdin alas, nuotion viereen, ja jäin katselemaan sitä pitkäksi aikaa. Siis, tosi pitkäksi.


	33. Luku 33: Missä on aarteesi

Liukastelin hiljalleen huurteista kävelykatua pitkin. Päätäni särki, silmiäni arasti, ja nenäni oli tukossa. Tämän siitä saa, kun istuu aamuyöhön asti pihalle kyhätyn nuotion ääressä, vaikka seuraavana päivänä olisi koulua. Heräsin vasta vähän aikaa sitten, ja huomasin nukkuneeni aamutuntien yli - päästessäni koululle olisi jo lounastunti. Niinpä ennen lähtöäni, tankkasin itseni täyteen viime viikolta jääneillä ruoantähteillä. Otin myös särkylääkkeen pääkipuuni, mutta se ei tunnu auttavan. Koulupukuinen nuori kävelemässä tähän aikaa päivästä kadulla saattaa vaikuttaa lintsarilta tai laiskurilta, mutten minä sellaisia ole. Kovinkaan usein, siis. En ole kertaakaan katsonut peiliin, joten en tiedä miltä silmäni näyttää, saati muut kasvoni. Voin kuitenkin kuvitella niiden näyttävän yhtä karseilta kuin eilen. Kävelin koulumme etuporteista sisälle, tallasin kävelytietä pitkin etuoville, ja astelin sisälle. Otin takin pois harteiltani, ja tungin sen kenkälokerooni kenkieni seuraksi. Muutamat aulassa hengailevat oppilaat katsoivat minua hieman kummaksuen, mutten antanut sen häiritä, vaan kävelin vasenta siipeä kohti. Kuitenkin kesken kävelyni, viereisestä ovesta astunut luokanvalvojani huomasi minut; ''Ah, Sugimoto. Et näemmä ollut aamutunneilla''. ''...juu, sori, oli kiireitä'', mutisin vastaukseksi, jatkaen samalla matkaani. Kaarsin kellarin ovelle, harpoin portaat alas, ja avasin oven Kahvihuoneeseen.

Tadaaki ja Ichiro loikoilivat sohvilla, mussuttaen näemmä ruokalasta ostettuja lounaitaan. Kaiya oli asettautunut huoneen perällä olevan pöydän ääreen syömään kotitekoista lounastaan, samalla selaillen kännykkäänsä. Astuin sisään, ja suljin oven jalallani; ''...huomenta''. ''Ai huomenta vai? On keskipäivä'', Ichiro tokaisi. Heitin koululaukkuni seinän viereen muiden laukkujen seuraksi; ''Joo, yö hieman venyi mietiskellessä...''. ''No uskon kyllä eilisen jälkeen. Ota ihmeessä kahvia'', Tadaaki sanoi, ja nyökkäsi keittiötä kohti. Tein käsketysti, ja kävelin huoneen poikki, kahvinkeittimen luokse. Kaataessani kahvia kuppiin, Kaiya viimein viitsi huomioida minut, ja pudotti syömäpuikkonsa sekä kännykkänsä pöydälle nähdessään naamani; ''Kauhistus, m-mitä sinulle on tapahtunut!?''. ''Hieman välienselvittelyä vain, ei mitään tärkeää'', vastasin, ja kuljetin höyryävän kupposeni sohvan ääreen. Kaiya kuitenkin käveli perääni; ''Ai "ei mitään tärkeää" vai!? Näytät junan alle jääneeltä!''. Hörppäsin kahviani, ja huokaisin syvään. Heiluttelin kättäni Tadaakia kohti; ''Selitä sinä, minä en jaksa''. ''Noh, elikkäs: Eijillä tuli riitoja erään katujengin kanssa, joten hän pieksi näiden johtajahahmon'', Tadaaki selitti suoraan, jolloin Kaiya muuttui entistä järkyttyneemmäksi. Päästin pienen hymyn; ''No voi sen noinkin sanoa''. ''M-mitä!? Etkö ole muka poliisille sanonut mitään?'', Kaiya kysyi. Tuhahdin, ja heilautin kättäni; ''Pyh, minähän siinä ongelmiin joutuisin. Homma on sitä paitsi jo hoidettu, eli enempää huolia ei ole''.

Kaiya oli epävarman näköinen, ja kurkkasi kasvojani sohvan takaa; ''...oletko varma?''. ''Olen, olen, joten jos nyt antaisit minun juoda kahvini rauhassa...'', mutisin vastaukseksi, hörpäten kahviani. Kaiya katseli minua hetken, huokaisi, ja kiersi sohvan; ''...miten vain...''. Hän kaivoi taskustaan esiin paperin, ja ojensi sitä minulle. ''...mitäs...?'', mutisin itsekseni, samalla napaten lapun luettavakseni. ''Viime vuoden puolellahan sinä lähetit hakemuksen kahvikojuun Talvijuhliin? No, se siis hyväksyttiin. Jo aikoja sitten, mutta kukaan ei koskaan ilmaantunut vastaanottamaan paperia. Lapussa lukee tarkemmat tiedot asiasta, kuten missä kojunne sijaitsee, minkä kokoinen se saa olla, hinnoittelut, mainostus, ja niin edelleen'', hän selitti. Katsoin paperia, sitten Kaiyaa, ja taas paperia; ''...no johan on''. Käännyin jätkiin päin, jotka mulkoilivat minua odottavaisina; ''Jou, meillä on tekemistä''. ''No, arvon puheenjohtaja, kerro mitä täytyy tehdä'', Ichiro lässytti sarkastisesti, ristien kätensä leukansa alle. Nousin seisomaan, ja osoitin sormellani paikkoja; ''Tadaaki, ota reseptikirja, ja ala tsekata kahveja, joita kehtaa myydä. Eli siis sellaisia, jotka ovat nopeita ja halpoja valmistaa. Ichiro, mene Tadaakin seuraksi, ja ala tekemään laskelmia siitä, mitä ainesosia täytyy ostaa''. Kaksikko nyökkäsi, ja kävi työn touhuun. Nyökkäsin itsekseni, ja käännyin vierelläni seisovaan tyttöön päin; ''Kaiya, tule näyttämään sen kojun paikka. Kai myös tiedät, mistä saamme pöytiä?''. Hän nyökkäsi, ja pian olimme itsekin hommissa.

Muutaman seuraavan päivän aikana laadimme tarkkaa suunnitelmaa ensi kuussa pidettäviä Talvijuhlia varten. Laadimme menun ja työvuorot, teimme muutamia postereita... loimme jopa kokonaan uuden kahvireseptin (Kaiyan avustuksella, tietenkin. Hän kun on hyvä elintarvikkeiden kanssa). Tein töitä ahkerasti, mutta vain siksi, jotta saisin pidettyä ajatukseni kurissa. Pois Uista. En tahtonut nähdä häntä enää, ja arvelin hänen tuntevan samoin. Vedän rajan siihen, kun joku _pelkää_ minua. Tai no, tein itse sen johtopäätöksen, mutta se kuulosti siihen tilanteeseen loogiselta. Ja sain pidettyä ajatukseni poissa melko hyvin, kun kukaan ei kokonaiseen viikkoon maininnut Uista mitään. Siis ennen lauantai-iltapäivää, kun kotini ovikello soi. Olin saapunut koulusta parisen tuntia sitten, ja vanhempani sekä siskoni olivat päättäneet lähteä viikonlopuksi katsomaan, miten rakkaalla isoveljelläni Daichilla menee. Jäin tietysti talonvahdiksi, kun eihän se veljen tapaaminen nyt niin kiintoisaa ole. Saisi mokoma kyllä tulla tänne välistä. Minulla oli voileivän tekeminen kesken, ja koska kelloa rimputtava henkilö oli hieman sivummassa, en nähnyt häntä keittiön ikkunan kautta. Niinpä jätin aterianvalmistukseni kesken, pyyhin sormeni lahkeisiini, ja kävelin eteiseen avaamaan oven. Oven toisella puolella oli Azusa, joka tuijotti minua jännittyneenä. Katselin häntä kummastuneena hetken aikaa, ja kun hän ei tervehtinyt, päätin tehdä niin itse: ''Tuota, moro?''.

Tällöin hän taisi havahtua jännityksestään, ja alkoi kakistella kurkkuaan; ''Ö-öh, siis, hei''. Hänellä oli yllään hänen koulupukunsa, ja hän oli kietonut kaulansa ympärille paksun, punaisen kaulahuivin. Niin, hänellä oli myös kitaralaukku selässään. Kun hän ei taaskaan sanonut mitään, päätin kysyä: ''...oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?''. ''A-ai, joo, tuota... miten sen nyt sanoisi...'', hän mutisi itsekseen. Ei kai tämä ole Uista, eihän? Koska en ole kertaakaan harjoitellut mielessäni keskustelua aiheesta. Onnekseni Azusa pian kysyi: ''Tuota, tahtoisitko harjoitella?''. Kallistin päätäni, jolloin Azusa osoitti peukullaan selässään olevaa laukkua; ''Siis, kitaran soittamista''. No mistäs tuo innostus nyt putkahti? Hän vaikutti itsekin epävarmalta. Mietiskelin asiaa hetken aikaa, kohautin olkapäitäni, ja käännyin ympäri; ''No joo, mikäs siinä. Vahvistimeeni muutenkin mahtuu kaksi kitaraa''. Ja tämähän siis oli totta: vahvistimeni oli suunniteltu sillä tavalla, että sillä voisi soittaa kahta kitaraa samanaikaisesti – molemmilla oma kanavansa, asetuksensa, ja niin edelleen. Se oli musiikkiliikkeen käytetyt-osiossa, ja koska se oli hinta-laatu-suhteeltaan sopivin, valitsin sen. Mutta se vahvistimesta. Azusan riisuttua kenkänsä ja astuttua peremmälle, Dash yllätyksekseni nousi pedistänsä, ja kävi nuuhkimassa vierasta. ''...hm, ei se yleensä vaivaudu'', mutisin itsekseni, samalla kun Azusa silitteli Dashia. Ehkä heillä on jotain yhteistä? Sukupuolen lisäksi, siis.

''Eli siis Em, sitten F...'', Azusa mutisi itsekseen, soitellen ohjeideni mukaisesti. Nyökkäsin; ''Jep, sitten vielä parin tahdin verran C-sointua, tällä tapaa''. Demonstroin soittoa omalla kitarallani, ja Azusa seurasi parhaansa mukaan. Nyökkäsin jälleen; ''Hyvä, nyt koita soittaa alusta asti tähän kohtaan''. Istuimme huoneeni lattialla, molemmilla kitarat sylissä. Koska Azusalla ei itsellään ollut mielessä mitään kappaletta mitä opetella, arvoin sattumanvaraisen kappaleen soittolistastani, ja laitoin sen pyörimään. Päätimme sitten opetella sen. Tai siis, Azusa opettelee, koska itse jo osaan sen. Katselin hiljaa, kuinka Azusa soitteli kappaleen alkuosiota. Hän osasi sen aika hyvin, vaikka opetteli sen ihan äsken. Saatuaan osion soitettua, hän jätti kielet väreilemään, samalla katsoen hiljaa lattiaa. Hän nosti katseensa, hymyillen nolosti; ''...se kuulostaa paremmalta, kun sinä soitat sen''. ''Usko pois, tunne on molemminpuolinen'', vastasin, rämpytellen hiljaa E-kieltä. Azusa ei välittänyt vaatimattomuudestani; ''No? Mitä seuraavaksi?''. ''Ei oikeastaan mitään muuta. Tuossa on alku, säkeistö, ja kertosäe. Toista säkeistö kerran, kertosäe kaksi kertaa, ja hidasta hiljalleen, niin koko kappale olisi jo siinä'', selitin, ja kurottauduin tietokoneelleni laittaakseni kyseisen biisin käyntiin. Vaikka se onkin yksinkertainen soittaa, se on silti hyvä kappale. Azusa kuunteli kappaletta tarkkaan, samalla mukaillen sointuja painamalla sormiaan kieliä vasten.

Kappaleen loputtua, aloin hiljaa näpytellä kieliä; ''Tähän on myös sormiversio, se kylläkin kuulostaa paremmalta akustisella. Katsos, ensimmäinen sointukierto menee näin...''. Nostin katseeni kitarastani, ja huomasin puhuvani tyhjälle – Azusan katse oli lasittuneena sängylleni. ''Hei, haloo? Kuunteletko sinä?'', huhuilin hänelle, jolloin Azusa lopulta havahtui, ja siirsi katseensa pikaisesti minuun. Olin hieman hämilläni; ''Mitä sinä oikein etsit?''. ''E-en mitään'', hän vastasi nopeasti, pudistellen päätään. Käännyin kuitenkin itsekin katsomaan sänkyäni, jolloin huomasin erheen: olin jättänyt aiemmin tänään aloittamani "projektin" keskeneräiseksi. Laskin kitarani lattialle, nousin seisomaan, ja kävelin sänkyni luo. Azusa päätti tehdä nopeasti samoin. En ehtinyt alkaa siivoamaan, kun Azusa ehti jo nähdä tarkemmin, mitä sängyllä oli: valokuva-albumini avonaisena, ja sen vierellä kenkälaatikko, johon oli asetettuna kuvia. Ennen kuin ehdin itse reagoida mitenkään, Azusa nappasi kuvat laatikosta, ja alkoi tarkastella niitä. Olin aikeissani estää häntä, mutta luovuin ajatuksesta. Halusin nähdä, mitä hän itse on mieltä. Azusan selaamat kuvat olivat, no, sellaisia, joita ei ylipäätänsä kehtaisi pitää albumissa: verisiä kenkiä, rikottuja ikkunoita, auenneita rystysiä... villejä muistoja yläasteelta, jotka tahtoisin unohtaa. Kuvia oli noin tusina, ja joka kuvan kohdalla Azusan ilme oli äskeistä kummastuneempi, siihen asti, kunnes pääsi viimeisen kuvan kohdalle, jota hän jäi tuijottamaan.

''...aiotko sinä heittää tämän menemään?'', hän kysyi, tarkisteltuaan kuvaa hetken. Pudistin päätäni; ''En. Aion vain pistää sen erilliseen säilöön noiden muiden kuvien kanssa''. Azusa piti edelleen katseensa kuvassa; ''...miksi?''. Mietiskelin vastaustani hetken, ja käänsin pääni sivulle; ''...jotta voisin unohtaa niiden tuomat muistot''. Tuli tuskallisen hiljaista. En kuullut muuta kuin vahvistimen hiljaista huminaa. Azusasta en tiedä, hän vaikutti siltä, kuin ajatukset kävisivät kilpaa hänen päässänsä. Joka oli paljon mahdollista. Aikooko hän ollenkaan avata suutaan? Ilmatila oli liian jännittynyt, joten kumarruin nähdäkseni hänen kasvonsa; ''Tuota, hei—''. Nähtävästi puhumiseni sai Azusan virkoamaan, kun hän äkillisesti paiskasi kuvan päin naamaani, ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, huutaen: ''Ai haluat unohtaa Uin, vai!? Kuinka sydämetön idiootti oikein osaat olla!?''. Heittäydyin askeleen taaksepäin, ja katselin lattialle pudonnutta valokuvaa; se oli otettu viime kesänä. Tai no, Ui oli ottanut sen, hän kun tahtoi testata vanhaa filmikameraani, ja päätti sitten ottaa yhteiskuvan kanssani. Päätin kehittää kuvan isompaan muotoon ihan vain hänen ilokseen. Tietääkseni hänellä on toinen kopio kuvasta. Mutta koska tahdoin unohtaa Uin, tunsin parhaakseni hankkiutua kuvasta eroon. Tai ei nyt ihan eroon, mutta laittaa sen silti sivummalle, jossa en heti näkisi sitä. En piitannut Azusan räyhäämisestä, vaan kyykistyin poimimaan kuvaa lattialta.

''No!? Mikset vastaa!?'', Azusa jatkoi huutamistaan. Hän näytti suorastaan raivostuneelta. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, ja sitten valokuvaa, jonka sujautin takaisin sängyllä olevaan laatikkoon; ''...et sinä ymmärtäisi''. Tämä ei tietenkään riittänyt Azusalle: ''No selitä sitten!''. Keräsin ajatuksiani hetken, muistutin itseäni rauhoittumisesta, ja käännyin jälleen Azusaan päin; ''...se tyttö pelkää minua, okei? Ja nyt luultavasti myös vihaa. Olen hänelle vain epämukava taakka''. ''No aivan varmasti pelkää ja vihaa jos olet tuollainen! Aivan oma syysi! Luulitko oikeasti, että tulin tänne saadakseni harjoitella kanssasi? En! Tulin tänne varta vasten saadakseni selville syyn, miksi Ui on ollut viimeisen viikon ajan allapäin! Ja pitihän se arvata, että ainoa syy olet sinä! Olet hirveä!'', Azusa huusi minkä pystyi, ja ennen kuin ehdin edes huokaista, hän läimäytti minua kämmenellään suoraan poskelle. Eihän tuollainen vaisu läpsäytys edes kirpaise, mutta kyllä sen ottaa väkisinkin henkilökohtaisesti, kun itseä lyödään. Azusa katsoi punertunutta kämmentään hämmentyneenä, joka näemmä meinasi sitä, ettei hän tarkoittanut lyöntiään. Olin silti kyllästynyt hänen saarnaamiseensa, joten sen enempää sanomatta kävelin vahvistimen luo, laitoin volyymin nollille, ja irrotin Azusan kitaran siitä; ''...pakkaa tavarasi''. Olisin voinut tehdä mitä vain, ehkäpä jopa vastata lyöntiin, mutta järkeni päätti tämän olevan parempi vaihtoehto.

Azusa nähtävästi tajusi, mitä oli juuri tehnyt, ja alkoi heilutella käsiään hätääntyneenä; ''E-ei, ei minun ollut tarkoitus—''. ''Lukitse sitten ovi perässäsi. En jaksa tätä taloa juuri nyt'', mutisin hänelle vielä kerran, ennen kuin astuin ulos huoneestani, paiskaten oven perässäni. Niin pian kuin pystyin, kapusin alakertaan, puin talvivaatteet ylleni, astuin ulos, kävin hakemassa autotallista piilopulloni, ja painelin menemään sivukujien kautta. Olikohan sittenkään hyvä ajatus jättää Azusa yksin talooni? Tai no, tuskin siellä mitään pahaa tapahtuu, jos hän tietää mikä on hänelle itselleen parasta. Juuri nyt olin vain vittuuntunut. En ainoastaan sen takia, että minua läimäistiin naamaan, vaan myös sen takia, että minulle valehdeltiin henkilökohtaisen informaation vuoksi. Tahdoin unohtaa Uin, kaduin koskaan astumasta hänen taloonsa, saati tapaamasta häntä, eivätkä Azusan kaltaiset muistuttelijat ollenkaan edistäisi asiaa. Toivottavasti hänkin nyt osaisi jättää minut rauhaan. Mutta minulla on sitten monia muitakin, keitä välttää: Jun, Yui sekä hänen kerhonsa jäsenet, ja jopa oma siskoni. Äh, huolehditaan niistä sitten myöhemmin. Juuri nyt tahdon jonnekin syvälle metsään huuhtomaan huoleni alkoholilla. Minulla oli kännykkä taskussani, vaikkei se ollutkaan päällä. Olin kytkenyt sen pois päältä samana päivänä, kun ryntäsin ulos Hirasawan talosta. Lyön vaikka vetoa, että minulla on vastassani tusinoittain vastaamattomia puheluita ja viestejä.

Kului taas viikko. En ole toistaiseksi törmännyt Juniin, Yuihin, saati muuhun porukkaan. Edes siskoni ei ole maininnut Uista mitään. Sopii minulle. Kun viime viikolla palasin kotiin pienessä pöhnässä, huomasin Azusan ottaneen mukaansa sen kuvan, minkä hän paiskasi naamalleni. No, ainakaan siitä ei tarvitse huolehtia. Juuri nyt kuitenkin istuskelin tietokoneeni ääressä, kun chatin viestiääni kuului:

 **Irtasu912:** Miten menee?

 **DaBlueLotu:** Niin ja näin, asioita on tapahtunut. Muuten, et tainnut aikoinaan lisätä minua kaveriksesi, koska "tahdoit oppia pelaamista"?

 **Irtasu912:** Enpä niin, ja nyt kun sitä miettii, niin se pyyntöviesti meni hieman yli. Yllätyin suuresti, että se meni läpi.

 **DaBlueLotu:** Miten tiesit, että tämä tunnus kuuluu juuri minulle?

 **Irtasu912:** No, sanotaan vaikka niin, että olin yhteyksissä tyyppeihin, jotka olivat yhteyksissä isoveljeesi, joka tietää netti-identiteettisi.

 **DaBlueLotu:** ...vai sellaista. Olisin kyllä tahtonut pelailla kanssasi ihan kasvotusten, mutta se ei taida enää olla mahdollista.

 **Irtasu912:** Eipä taida. En myöskään tiedä, kehtaisinko enää pelata edes netin välityksellä.

 **DaBlueLotu:** Viestittele sitten, jos tahdot pelata. Minun on nyt mentävä.

 **Irtasu912:** Selvä, näkyillään.

 _Irtasu912 on kirjautunut ulos  
DaBlueLotu on kirjautunut ulos_

Kun puhuin menoista, tarkoitin sitä ihan oikeasti, enkä vain paetakseni kiusallista keskustelua: Tadaaki oli muutama minuutti sitten soittanut minulle, ja pyytänyt tapaamaan hänet lammella. Hän tuskin tahtoo hengailla, koska jos tahtoisi, hän olisi maininnut sen puhelussa. Asia siis koskee jotain muuta, kuka tietää mitä. Siis, ei muuta kuin kamppeet niskaan, ja tien päälle. Aloin tosissani miettiä asiaa vasta puolimatkassa: Tadaaki on ollut oudon hiljainen viime viikon aikana, eikä ole oikein puhunut muuten kuin vastaamalla kysymyksiin. Onkohan hänellä jotain mielensä päällä, josta hän tahtoo puhua? Oli syy mikä tahansa, ilo olla ystävälle avuksi. Viikonlopun alkaessa ruuhkaa alkaa kertyä, kun ihmiset kiirehtivät pois töistä ja ulos kaupungista. Lisätään tähän vielä parhaillaan puhaltava kylmä viima, ja saadaan tulokseksi tyhjähköt kadut. Mukavan rauhallista, ehkäpä käyn tänä yönä kävelyllä. Hetken matkailtuani käännyin puistopolulle, oikaisin metsän halki, ja saavuin jälleen lammen reunalle. Veden reunalle muodostunut jää näytti melko kestävältä, ja ympäristön lehdettömät, harmaat puut muodostivat karun kauniin näyn. Hieman peremmällä näin Tadaakin. Hän nojasi aitaan, polttaen röökiä, ja katsellen lampea hiljaa itsekseen. Hän vaikutti mietteliäältä. Aloin lähestyä häntä; ''Moi. Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?''. Päästyäni hänen luokseen, hän viskasi tupakkansa lampeen, ja lakkasi nojaamasta aitaan; ''...jep, olihan minulla''. Tämän jälkeen hän löi minua leukaan.

En ehtinyt edes reagoida, kun hän iski minua toisenkin kerran, tällä kertaa vatsaan. Tadaaki yritti huitaista vielä kolmannenkin kerran, mutta ehdin väistää sen ottamalla pari juoksuaskeletta taaksepäin; ''Hei, mitä helvettiä, mikä sinua vaivaa!?''. ''Ai minuako? Olin juuri kysymässä sinulta samaa!'', hän huusi, samalla juosten minua päin, ja tönäisten minut maahan. Hän asettui päälleni, tarttui minua kauluksesta, ja alkoi takoa naamaani, samalla huutaen: ''Millainen mulkero oikein olet!? Luuletko oikeasti voivasi pelleillä muiden tunteilla miten tahdot!?''. Tartuin hänen nyrkistään kiinni, antaen itselleni puheenvuoron: ''Mistä vitusta sinä puhut, Uistako!?''. ''Aika yllätys, että tajuat asian itsekin, vitun luuseri!'', hän huusi, yrittäen saada nyrkkiään vapaaksi. ''Etkö itse tajua, että yritän _suojella_ häntä _itseltäni_!?'', karjuin takaisin, samalla potkaisten Tadaakin pois päältäni. Hänen toipuessaan potkustani, käytin tilaisuuden hyväksi, kamppasin hänet, ja kävin hänen päällensä. ''Hän pelkää minua, hän vihaa minua! Hän saa minut tuntemaan ainoastaan häpeää! Vihaan itseäni hänen takiaan!'', huusin vihaisena, ja joka listauksen välissä annoin Tadaakille mojovan iskun kasvoille. Tadaaki sylkäisi suussaan olevat veret sivuun, ja lukitsi raivoisan katseensa silmiini; ''Etkö sinä vitun tunteeton kusipää huomaa sitä, että se tyttö _rakastaa_ sinua!?''. Pysäytin nyrkkini häkeltyneenä, jolloin Tadaaki löi minut pois hänen päältään.

Kierähdin soraista maata vasten, ja jäin selälleni makaamaan. Näin silmäkulmastani, kuinka Tadaaki nousi hiljalleen seisomaan, ja oli valmiina uuteen iskuun. Päätin kuitenkin jäädä makoilemaan, katsellen pilvistä ja harmaata taivasta. Kesti pieni tovi, ennen kuin Tadaaki rentoutti nyrkkinsä, jolloin kysyin: ''...kusetat, etkö? Mistä olet muka tuollaista kuullut?''. ''...et ole ainoa, joka on yhteyksissä Sakuragaokan oppilaisiin'', hän vastasi, ja kaiveli taskuistaan uuden tupakan. Pidin katseeni ylhäällä; ''...oletko jutellut hänen kanssaan? Uin, siis''. Tadaaki sytytti röökinsä, veti ensimmäiset sauhut, ja suuntasi nyt tyynen katseensa lammelle; ''Olen. Mutta älä käsitä väärin: ei hän nyt noin ole omasta suustaan sanonut. Olen myös keskustellut hänen siskonsa, Junin, ja Azusan kanssa viimeisen viikon aikana''. Hänen kiskoessaan uusia sauhuja, käännyin kyljelleni, ja nousin hitaasti istumaan. Tadaaki jatkoi puhumistaan: ''Ui on puolustellut sinua, erittäin paljon. Sanonut, että hänellä on kaikki hyvin, ja ettei kanssasi ole mitään ongelmia. Muille jutellessani olen kuitenkin saanut kuulla Uin olleen erittäin allapäin lähiaikoina, ja hänen siskolleen juteltuani sain tietää Uin itkeneen samana iltana, kun rähinöit Tsukudan kanssa''. Aloin pikkuhiljaa toipua iskuista, ja sain lopulta itseni seisomaankin. Päätin kuitenkin jäädä muutaman metrin päähän Tadaakista, joka jatkoi kertomistaan: ''Sinun olisi kai hyvä tietää myös se, että Ui tuntee sekä Hironakan, että kahvilatytön – Yoshikon. On tuntenut jo jonkin aikaa. Kuulin tämän Hironakalta''.

''...miksi?'', päästin häkeltyneenä suustani. Tadaaki huokaisi; ''Ei hän kertonut, ja tuskin myöskään Yoshiko on kertomassa. Sinun on kysyttävä asiaa Uilta, jos välttämättä tahdot tietää''. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua, ja kurtisti kulmiaan; ''Jos tämä ei vakuuta sinua, niin syytän itseäni lyömästä sinua liian kovaa''. Hän nojasi selällään aitaan, kiskoi sauhut, ja keskitti katseensa minuun; ''Okei, ymmärrän, miksi sinua vituttaa. Uita pakeneminen ei kuitenkaan ole oikea ratkaisu. Tiedän myös, kuinka jääräpäinen mulkku osaat olla. Annan sinulle aikaa lukukauden loppuun asti pyytää Uilta anteeksi, tai muuten sinun on turha enää hakea tukea minulta. Minä tunnen sinut, Sugimoto Eiji, ja olen tuntenut jo pidemmän aikaa, joten voin sanoa Uin olevan parhain asia, mitä olet elämäsi aikana kohdannut. Ja minua kyrsii katsella, kuinka et huomaa asiaa''. Hän pyyhkäisi veret nenältään, laittoi röökin huuliensa väliin, ja lähti kävelemään pois paikalta; ''...nähdään maanantaina''. Katselin, kuinka Tadaaki kääntyi polun haarautuessa, ja lopulta katosi puiden taa, jättäen minut yksikseni seisoskelemaan. Olin liian hämilläni tehdäkseni mitään, joten otin pari haparoivaa askelta taaksepäin, ja polun laidassa olevalle penkille. Puhdistellessani hiuksia sorasta ja nenääni verestä, mietin Tadaakin sanomisia. Olenko _minä_ tosiaan se pahantekijä tässä? Alkujaan tuntui, kuin koko maailma olisi minua vastaan. Nyt se kuitenkin vaikuttaa ainoastaan järkevältä.

Asiahan vaikutti melko yksinkertaiselta: käydä vain pyytämässä anteeksi. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut sitä, kun hommaan lisätään helvetinmoinen häpeä, sekä se, että on kohdellut sillä tavalla jotakuta, jolla on suuria tunteita itseään kohtaan. Tai no, en ole vieläkään siitä varma. Tuntuu edelleen siltä, että Tadaaki vain kusettaa minua. En kuitenkaan saanut itseäni puhumaan Uille. Harkitsin asiaa. Tosi kauan. Päivät kuluivat, toinen toistaan nopeammin. Elin jonkinlaisessa transsissa, kun ajatukseni kilpailivat keskenään. Eräänä päivänä löysin itseni norkoilemasta kojumme ääressä, Talvijuhlissa. Koju oli asetettu kotitaloudenluokan eteen, joten meillä oli isompi työtila. Vierelleni ilmestynyt Kaiya toimitti kahvin vastapäätä olevalle asiakkaalle, ja ojensi maksun minulle. Olin nähtävästi kassanhoitajana. En kuitenkaan nähnyt Uita sinä päivänä, vaikka hän suunnittelikin tulevansa. Se sai minut hieman turhautuneeksi: asia olisi helpompi hoitaa, jos Ui tulisi _minun_ luokseni, eikä päinvastoin. Talvijuhlat olivat hetkessä ohi, samoin koko helmikuu. Talvi alkoi olla jo lopuillaan, ja viimeinen kuukausi koulussa alkoi. Seuraavan (ja viimeisen) kerran kun heräsin transsista, oli maaliskuun ensimmäinen sunnuntai. Olin omassa huoneessani, seisoen vaatekaapin edessä. Nähtävästi koitin valita jotain päällepantavaa, mutta koska aivoni eivät keksi mitään, päättivät herättää minut tekemään päätöksen. Tutkailin kaappia hetken, ja päädyin valitsemaan tummanvihreän, pitkähihaisen kauluspaidan.

Käväisin ikkunallani vilkaistakseni ulos, ja palasin saman tien vaatekaapilleni: miinusasteita ei tulisi enää olemaan lähiaikoina, joten minua lämmittämään riittäisi ainoastaan vanha, harmaa tuulitakkini, jonka olin aikoinaan varastoinut kaappini perälle muiden "tarpeettomien" vaatekappaleiden sekaan. Kokeilin sitä ylläni, ja tein pari pyörähdystä kaapin peilin edessä. Se sopi mainiosti, joten sen enempää tuumimatta läksin ulos huoneestani, suoraan alakertaan. Katsahdin olohuoneeseen; siskoni istuskeli sohvalla, tapittaen televisiota. Hänen näkemisensä ei ole lähiaikoina ollut mikään ilo, hän kun on viime kuusta lähtien tuijottanut minua tuimasti ja tuomiten. Enkä ihmettele syytä. Emme ole myöskään puhuneet toisillemme miltei ollenkaan. Normaalisti kai kävisin silittämässä hänen päätään, mutta nyt en sitä viitsi tehdä. Kävelin siis mahdollisimman vähin äänin lattian halki kohti eteistä, istahdin alas, ja aloin laittaa kenkiäni. Tuntui hieman oudolta mennä pitkästä aikaa ulos muuten kuin kouluun, lähiaikoina minulla ei nimittäin ole muita syitä ollut. Ei ole ollut ketään kenen kanssa hengailla, eikä ole myöskään tehnyt mieli käydä kävelyillä, jotten vahingossakaan törmäisi kehenkään tuttuun. Nyt minun oli kuitenkin tehtävä poikkeus, tietyistä syistä. Saatuani kengät jalkoihini, siirryin heti oven kautta etuterassille, hyppäsin kaikkien askelmien yli, ja aloin kävellä kadunvartta pitkin, tuulitakkini kahisten, ja kevättuulen leikkiessä hiuksillani.

Koulussa on mennyt hieman niin ja näin. Opiskelu on edelleen samaa luokkaa, eli teen korkeintaan pari tehtävää tunnin aikana, ja lopun ajan haahuilen omissa ajatuksissani. Tadaakin kanssa tapeltuani en enää tahtonut mennä Kahvihuoneeseen. En tuntenut enää olevani tervetullut sinne, syyttävien katseiden alle. Varsinkin kun tietää kahden henkilön tietävän minusta ja siitä, mitä tein. Niinpä lähden kouluun aina siihen kellonaikaan, että kerkeän sinne juuri sopivasti tuntien alkaessa. Lounastunneilla saatoin jättää lounaan kokonaan syömättä, ja vain lähteä kävelylle koulun välimaastoon. Asia kuitenkin muuttui parisen viikkoa sitten, kun aloin tehdä tuttavuutta rock-kerhon jäsenien kanssa. Tuskin meille mitään sen tiiviimpää kaverisuhdetta ehtii muodostua, mutta on silti kiva jammailla heidän kanssaan lounastuntien aikana. Koulun päätyttyä olen ensimmäisenä poistumassa luokasta, sekä lähtemässä ovista. En jaksaisi jäädä koululle sen kauemmaksi aikaa kuin mitä on pakko. Toisinaan en kuitenkaan jaksa heti kotiinkaan lähteä, joten jään vain kiertelemään ympäri naapurustoa, samalla vieraillen eri puistoissa. Talvijuhlissa minun kuitenkin piti saada itseni osallistumaan kojuumme, ettei minua leimattaisi täydeksi kusipääksi. Kaiya ja Tadaaki eivät olleet mitenkään erikoisesti, mutta kykenin silti aistimaan heidän tuntemuksensa. Ainoa, kenen kanssa kehtasin edes jotenkin keskustella, oli Ichiro. Talvijuhlien päätyttyä jatkoin erakoitumistani, eikä kukaan jäänyt kyselemään perääni.

''Äh, ota se tappi pois perseestä ja katso vähän, mihin ajat!'', huudahdin vihaisena, kun vierestä kulkenut auto ajoi lätäkön päältä, kastellen lahkeeni. Ei autoilija minua tietenkään kuullut, mutta on silti parempi päästää tunteet ulos heti, kuin kävellä loppumatka naama kurtussa. Olin muutenkin ihan nurkan takana päämäärästäni, joten ei enää kauaa tarvitse matkata. Ylitin tien, käännyin kulmasta, ja vilkaisin edessäni olevaa kirjakauppaa. Ei, en alunperinkään suunnitellut meneväni Hirasawan talolle. En ainakaan vielä. Kauppa on enää vain kymmenisen minuuttia auki, eli parasta mennä suoraan sisälle, ja suorittaa ostotoimenpiteet. Kirjakauppa oli täsmälleen samanlainen kuin muistissani. Myös tuo myyjä vaikutti olevan sama, vaikken olekaan varma. Uutuudet-hylly oli heti oven vieressä, eli minun ei tarvinnut lähteä syvemmälle liikkeeseen hiihtelemään. Selailin hyllyä hetken aikaa, käteni ojennettuna sitä kohti, ja nappasin käsiini etsimäni opuksen. Siirryin sitten suoraan kassalle, joka oli sopivasti tyhjänä. Laskin kirjan tiskille, ja tein pikaisen vilkaisun ympärilleni; olin parhaillaan ainoa asiakas. Iltapäivävuorot ovat varmaan rentoja. '' _Lootuksen Soturit: Ensitarina_? Se on ollut myyntimenestys'', kassahenkilö kommentoi ohimennen, samalla lukien kirjan viivakoodin. Ojensin rahat, vastaanotin vaihtorahat, tungin kirjan sisätaskuuni (se oli sopivasti taskukokoinen), ja poistuin liikkeestä. Katselin käsissäni olevia kolikoita, ja sitten oven vieressä olevaa limsa-automaattia. Eihän tässä paljon vaihtoehtoja ole, eihän?

Appelsiinilimsa kolisi ulos automaatista, ja nappasin sen käsiini. Liikkeen vieressä oleva mukulakivistä kyhätty aita oli edelleen siinä, joten päätin istahtaa sen päälle. Oloni oli tosi nostalginen. Kirjakauppa sijaitsi ihan kaupungin halkaisevan joen varrella, ja katselin parhaillaan sitä jokea. Siemailin juomaani vähän väliä, ja tarkkailin kaupunkia hiljaa itsekseni. Aurinko alkoi myös laskeutua. Tai no, koska taivas oli pilvien peitossa, sitä ei huomannut muuten kuin valon vähenemisellä. Istuskeltuani aidalla jonkin aikaa, minulle alkoi tulla vilu, ja perseeni alkoi puutua. Niinpä join viimeiset tilkat tölkkini pohjalta, ja kävin heittämässä tölkin roskikseen. Samalla vilkaisin liikettä, ja yllätyksekseni se oli pimeänä. Olin istuskellut kokonaisen vartin, huh. Pimeän liikkeen ikkuna kuitenkin heijasti kasvoni, ja jäin tuijottamaan niitä. Mitä vittua olen oikein tekemässä? Luulenko tosiaan, että sama temppu onnistuisi kahdesti? Eihän nyt edes ole alkusyksy, kuten silloin oli. Vitutus alkoi nousta, ja aloin inhota tyhmän näköistä naamaani yhä enemmän. Mieleni teki lyödä lasi säpäleiksi. Aloin kuitenkin kuulla huminaa. Aavemaista sellaista. Aivan kuin kaukainen teollisuusalueen ääni, mutta... se kuului läheltä. Se kuului _takaani_. Mieleni tyhjeni välittömästi äskeisistä asioista. Katseeni oli edelleen peilikuvassani, joka oli nyt epävarman näköinen. Näin kuitenkin, kuinka selkäni takaa alkoi kajastaa valoa. _Vihreää valoa_.

Tällöin käännyin ympäri. Vihreä valo. Se oli _se_ vihreä valo. Olin nähnyt sen monesti, ja pääsin viimein tapaamaan sen. Hetkinen, nukunko minä? Oliko juomassani jotain ylimääräisiä lisäaineita? Valo leijui metrin päässä maanpinnasta, ja muutaman metrin päässä minusta. Miten sitä nyt kuvailisi... aivan kuin jalkapallon kokoinen hehkulamppu, jonka kupu on vihreä. Se hohti vihreänä, ja hohto muuttui keskustaa myöten yhä kirkkaammaksi, kunnes se oli vitivalkoista. Silmiäni koski katsoa sitä suoraan. Niin, se myös sai aikaan huminan. En tiedä miten, mutta niin se teki, uskokaa pois. Sydämeni pumppasi kiivaaseen tahtiin, ja tasapainoni tuntui hajoavan hiljalleen. Kyseenalaistin kokonaan mielenterveyteni. Yritin uskotella itselleni näkeväni näkyjä, mutta tuskin näyt ovat niin kirkkaita, että ne satuttavat silmiä. Okei, oletetaan, etten ole psykoosissa tai vastaavassa. Mitä valo täällä tekee? Näkevätkö muut sitä? Sivusilmilläni huomasin, ettei muita ihmisiä ollut lähettyvilläkään, ei edes autoja. Aurinko oli laskenut entisestään, ja kadun pimeys väistyi vihreän hehkun tieltä. Mitä _minun_ pitäisi tehdä? Voiko sille puhua, kehtaanko koskea sitä? Kesken ällistelyni katulamput syttyivät, jolloin vihreä valo alkoi kiertää isompaa kehää, ja lopulta singahti hitaasti katua pitkin menemään. ''H-hei, odota...!'', huusin sille, ja juoksin perään. Lähdin juuri seuraamaan valoa... jep, ei enää alkoholia minulle. Ainakaan tänä vuonna.

Vihreä valo liikkui ainoastaan kävelykadun päällä (Voiko valo muka jäädä auton alle?). Se pomppi ja siksakkaili hitaaseen mutta tasaiseen tahtiin, ja liikkui sellaisella nopeudella, että pysyin sen perässä kevyellä hölkällä. Se kuitenkin pysyi minusta muutaman metrin päässä. Siis koko ajan; vaikka koitin yhdessä välissä juosta täyttä vauhtia, se ei näyttänyt olevan yhtään lähempänä tai kauempana. Tämä sai minut epäilemään tämän kaiken olevan vain mieleni tuotosta, mutta millainen mieli kykenee tuottamaan valon, joka pystyy valaisemaan kadun ja seinän vihreällä? Mieleni teki heittää sitä jollain, vaikkapa pikkukivellä, mutten tahtonut suututtaa sitä. Olin oikeastaan melko utelias. Halusin nähdä vastaantulijoiden reaktion heidän nähdessään valon, mutta sellaisia ei ollut. Tuntui, kuin olisin ainoa ihminen parhaillaan ulkona. Valo myös kierteli sivukujien kautta aina kun mahdollista, eli en nähnyt myöskään ainuttakaan autoilijaa. Melko outoa, onkohan se valon tekosia? Pystyykö se muka pysäyttämään ajan tai jotain? Aika siistiä. Hölkkääminen alkoi hiljalleen tehdä temppunsa, ja rintaani koski. Olin seurannut valoa jo noin vartin ajan. Hetkinen, missä me olemme? Tämähän on tuttua naapurustoa. Taivas näyttää myös pimentyneen lähes kokonaan. Katseltuani hetken aikaa ympärilleni, valo alkoi hiljentää vauhtiaan. Sen matkanopeus hidastui kävelyvauhtiin. Lopulta se liukui kadun yli, ja pysähtyi sen toiselle puolelle odottamaan minua.

Kyykistyin maahan haukkomaan henkeä, vihreän valon leijuessa kärsivällisenä. Samalla aloin ajatella toista mahdollisuutta: olenko kuollut? Vedinkö itseni vittuuntuneena jojoon, vai kävikö joku nirhaamassa minut? Ei se kuulostanut kovin järkevältä, vaikka olin juuri lähtenyt seuraamaan leijuvaa valopalleroa. Olin polvillani hetken aikaa, kunnes sain pulssini jokseenkin tasattua, ja nousin haparoiden seisomaan. Valo vieläkin oli kadun toisella puolella. Oletin sen lähtevän taas liikkeelle, vaan ei se lähtenytkään. ''...tännekö sinä minut johdatit?'', sain siltä kysytyksi, muttei se vastannut, vaan humisi rauhallisesti. Aloin ylittää katua, lähestyen valoa. Se ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt minnekään, vaan pysyi juuri siinä. Pääsin sen eteen, noin metrin päähän siitä. Siristin silmiäni suojatakseni näköäni, ja samalla huomasin, että valo myös tuottaa lämpöä, jonka tunsin kasvoillani. Antaisikohan se minun koskea sitä...? Loin kuitenkin ensin pikaisen vilkaisun ympärilleni: vasemmalla puolellani oli lyhtypylväs, oikealla puolellani puisen aitauksen kulma... hetkinen... tämähän on T-risteys...? Katsoin taakseni, ja niin se vaikutti olevan. Katsoin taas eteeni, ja valo oli hävinnyt. Minut kai pitäisi olla hämmentynyt tai kummastunut, mutten ollut. Varmaan siksi, koska alkujaankin kyseenalaistin valon olevan oikea. Mutta, miksi se minut tänne olisi johdattanut? Paikkaan, jossa minä ja Ui...

Ajatukseni keskeytti vierestä kulkenut auto, joka sai minut hieman säikähtämään. Katselin sen perään, ja pian ohitseni kulki toinenkin auto. Jouduin myös nojautumaan seinää vasten tehdäkseni tilaa ohi menevälle pyöräilijälle. Nähtävästi muu liikenne on palannut ennalleen. Vastapuolella myös oli joku jalankulk—...hetkinen. Minä... ei, miten... minähän, tunnen tuon tyypin. Minä _tunnistin_ hänet. Silmälasit, selvästi työikäinen nuori. Sisälläni alkoi kuitenkin heittelehtiä erilaiset tunteet. Tämänkö takia valo johdatti minut tänne? Jotta saisin tavata _hänet_? Vieläpä uudestaan? Vedin syvään henkeä, ja ylitin kadun – en tullut tänne turhaan, joten päätin etsiä vastauksia kysymyksiin, jotka vasta nyt juolahtivat mieleeni. Mies käveli edelläni, eikä ollut vielä huomannut minua. ''Hei, sinä!'', huusin hänelle, ja kun mies kääntyi ympäri, tartuin häntä kauluksesta, ja painoin oheista seinää vasten. ''H-hei, poju, mitä tämä meinaa?'', mies änkytti, selvästi säikähtäneenä. Osoitin vapaan käteni sormella häntä, samalla katsoen häntä vihaisesti; ''Vuosi 2006, alkusyksy. Sanooko tuo päivämäärä sinulle mitään?''. Mies mulkoili minua hämmentyneenä, mutta kun kiristin otettani hänestä, hän alkoi kakistella kurkkuaan; ''N-nyt kun mainitsit, niin kyllä, k-kyllä sanoo. Saimme niihin aikoihin erään projektin valmiiksi työryhmäni kanssa''. ''Ja päätitte juhlia sitä vetämällä perseet?'', kysyin tuimana. Mies nyökkäsi, pää täristen; ''...kyllä, mistä muuten tiesit?''.

En välittänyt hänen kysymyksestään; ''Ja päätitte porukalla ahdistella yläasteikäistä tyttöä?''. Mies muuttui yhä hämmentyneemmäksi, ja pudisti päätään; ''E-en tiedä mistä puhut, ihan tosi''. Siirsin sormeni hänestä takanamme olevaan katuun; ''Kävelitte juuri tätä samaa katua pitkin. Miksi?''. Mies katsoi itsekin katua, ja kaiveli muistiaan pienessä paniikissa; ''...etsimme baaria, emmekä aluksi löytäneet sitä''. _Kusetusta_ , mieleni teki sanoa, ja lyödä hänestä totuuden ulos. Kuitenkin, kuulin pienen takauman päässäni: _''Missä se on?''. ''Eeen tiedä, taisi olla täällä''. ''Vooooii jumalauta, sehän on tuolla päin''._ Ja miehet jatkoivat katua pitkin, sen sijaan, että olisivat kääntyneet meihin päin. _Meihin_. Mies huomasi lievästi järkyttyneen ilmeeni; ''...hei, poju? Kaikki hyvin? Tämä on luultavasti väärinkäsitys''. Päästin hänestä irti, ja astuin kauemmaksi; ''...jep, niin on... anteeksi häiriö''. Sanaakaan sanomatta lähdin kävelemään katua pitkin, kohti omaa kotiani. Mies ei jäänyt huutelemaan perääni, joka kelpasi minulle. Pidin käsiä tuulitakkini taskuissa, ja katsettani alaviistossa. Tämän takia se vihreä valo siis näyttäytyi. Se tahtoi näyttää minulle totuuden: _Ui ei koskaan ollut vaarassa_. Vaikken olisikaan auttanut häntä, hän olisi silti saanut elää huolettoman elämän. Kaverisuhteemme on koko tämän ajan perustunut väärinkäsitykseen. Aivan kuin en kuuluisi Uin elämään, eikä hän kuuluisi minun. Ehkä kaipaan sittenkin hieman alkoholia...


	34. Luku 34: siellä on myös sydämesi

Tahtoisin sanoa heränneeni, mutten ole varma siitä, nukuinko ollenkaan. Taisin kuitenkin nukkua, koska viimeksi tarkistaessani kelloa, se näytti kahta aamuyöstä. Juuri nyt kello oli tasan kaksitoista aamulla, maanantaina. Koulu oli alkanut jo monta tuntia sitten, ja nähtävästi olin nukkunut myös herätykseni yli. Ei ihme; viime yönä kieriskelin useita tunteja sängyssäni, miettien mennyttä päivää: vihreää valoa, ja sitä, mitä se omalla tavallaan kertoi minulle. Totta puhuen minun ei edes tehnyt mieli lähteä kouluun. Tuskin jaksan mennä koko loppu viikkona. Oiva tekosyy olla törmäämättä Tadaakiin, jonka minulle asettama "päivämäärä" umpeutuu parin päivän päästä, jolloin on valmistujaiset. Ei, en ole edelleenkään edes nähnyt Uita. Ei, en ole myöskään vieläkään käynnistänyt kännykkääni. Jospa vain hankkisin uuden, niin ei siitä tarvitsisi huolehtia. Vaikka heräsin jo vartti sitten, makasin edelleen sängyssäni, tuijotellen seinää. Huolimatta runsaasta unenmäärästä, tunsin edelleen olevani väsynyt, ja päätäni särki. Eivät ongelmat kuitenkaan sängyssä makaamalla hoituisi, joten kierähdin toisin päin, nousin istumaan, ja venyttelin raajojani vittuuntuneena. En oikeasti olisi edes tahtonut herätä, enää koskaan. Koska en ole enää varma tulevasta. En ole varma siitä, mitä tapahtuu, tai siitä, mitä minun tulisi tehdä. Olin asettanut itseni aikamoiseen kuseen. Tämä oli kuin olisi kaksi minää, jotka koittaisivat saada toisensa hengiltä.

Tällä kertaa laitoin ylleni sinisen puseron, joka oli isoveljeni vanha. Madellessani alakertaan, tein pikaisia mietelmiä: vanhemmat ovat töissä, ja Tamiko on koulussa. Minun ei siis pitäisi törmätä kehenkään perheenjäseneen juuri nyt... paitsi siis Dashiin. Päästyäni alas, vilkaisin sen pedin suuntaan, jossa se loikoili, välittämättä läsnäolostani. No, nähtävästi se on syönyt aamiaisen, joten tuskin siitä täytyy olla huolissaan. Kävelin keittiöön, laitoin itselleni kahvit tippumaan, ja jäin lueskelemaan ruokapöydälle jäänyttä sanomalehteä. Koitin parhaani mukaan pitää ajatukseni muualla, mutta pian hyppelinkin lehden sanojen yli, ajatellen samalla jotain ihan muuta. Sitä, mitä Tadaaki, Ichiro, ja Kaiya duunasivat parhaillaan, nythän oli sentään lounastunti. Mietin myös sitä, millaisia viestejä kännykässäni odottaisi, jos laittaisin sen päälle. Päähäni myös juolahti se, kun Tadaaki kertoi Uin itkeneen, enkä mahtanut muuta kuin luoda mielikuvan aiheesta. Minua satutti sisäisesti ajatella moista, ja rutistin sanomalehden sivun ryppyiseksi. Helvetti, jotain on tehtävä, ennen kuin menetän järkeni. Kävin kaatamassa itselleni kupposen kahvia, ja jäin stressaantuneena kiertämään ympyrää alakertaan, samalla siemaillen kahviani. Näin, kuinka Dash katseli hämmentyneen oloisena touhujani. Keräsin kuitenkin rohkeutta, mitä tuo koira ei ihan heti voi tajuta. Join loput kahvini yhdellä kulauksella alas, heitin kamppeet ylleni, ja painelin itsevarmana pihalle.

Olen ollut alusta asti skeptinen tähän koko pelleilyyn, mutta silti päätin leikkiä mukana, ja esittää hyvää ihmistä. Se taisi aikaa myöten nousta päähäni, ja minusta alkoi muotoutua sellainen. Eihän se siis ollenkaan olisi paha juttu ollut. Oloni oli vain niin teennäinen silloin yläasteen lopussa ja lukion alussa, kun koitin parhaani mukaan olla sanomatta vittua ja paskaa, sekä olla suuttumatta. Olin silloin liian itsetunnoton ajatellakseni olleeni ihastunut Uihin, joten se idea jäi kokonaan pois, eikä tullut enää koskaan esille. Opin ajattelemaan Uin ainoastaan ystävänä, koska uskoin hänen tuntevan samoin. Mutta oletetaanpa, että Tadaakin puheet ovat totta. Mitä Ui näkee muka minussa? Olen väkivaltainen luuseri. _En ymmärrä, siis lyön_ , kuten jotkut saattaisivat sanoa. Nyt kun sitä miettii, niin en käynyt hänen luonaan muuten kuin syömässä ja juomassa teetä. Tokihan me juttelimme joka kerta, ja toisinaan menimme ulos, mutta oliko se itselleni tietämättäni asettama tekosyy päästä mässäämään ilmaiseksi? Osaan olla väliin niin kiero, etten luota edes itseenikään. Siitä huolimatta Ui on aina päästänyt minut ovestaan sisälle, lempeästi hymyillen. Tokihan Tadaaki saattaa olla väärässä, ja on vain niin, että Ui on hyvä ihminen, mitä hän siis oikeasti on. Kuitenkin tuntuu myös siltä, että hän _säälii_ minua, jonka vuoksi hän ei raaski minua hylätä. Olen väkivaltainen, säälittävä luuseri, jota hän pelkää.

Kevät on hieman huonoa aikaa pukeutumiselle; olen jo moneen kertaan ottanut tuulitakkini pois päältä, koska on liian kuuma, ja laittanut sen takaisin päälle, koska on liian kylmä. Juuri nyt se on päälläni, mutta luoja tietää, kuinka kauan. Kävelin melko nopeaa tahtia, ja onnistuin hengästyttämään itseni. Halusin kuitenkin saada tämän nopeasti pois alta, joten pidin nopean tahdin yllä. Se auttoi myös lievittämään stressiä. Tai ehkä se oli sen seuraus, en tiedä. Käännyin päätieltä sivutielle, ja olin tutulla kadulla, jonka olin nähnyt miljoona kertaa. Hirasawan valkoinen talo häämötti jo kauempana, ja lähestyin sitä nopeasti. Päätin kuitenkin hidastaa kävelytahtiani, jotta minulla olisi aikaa ajatella. No niin, mitä siis aion sanoa? "Anteeksi", vai? Paskan vitut minä sellaiseen pysty. Parin viime viikon aikana päässäni ovat pyörineet sellaiset mietteet, että tuskin edes kehtaan katsoa häntä silmiin. Tahdoin kuitenkin tehdä tämän mitä pikimmiten, tavalla tai toisella. Lähestyin taloa, kädet takkini taskuissa, ja katse alaviistossa. Kun arvelin olevani talon kohdalla, pysähdyin, hengitin syvään, ja käännyin sitä päin. Tarkoitukseni oli mennä rimputtamaan ovikelloa, mutta luovuin ajatuksesta välittömästi, kun huomasin rouva Hirasawan, lakaisemassa kuistia. Voi vittu, voi vitun vittu, tämä tästä vielä puuttuikin! Ajattelin hiipiä hiljaa pois, mutta hän ehti jo huomata läsnäoloni.

Olin valmis huutamiseen, meuhkaamiseen, ja räyhäämiseen. Mutta koska tunsin ansainneeni paskani, en lähtenyt karkuun. Rouva Hirasawa seisoi pihalaatoituksella, käsissään pihaharja, ja kasvoillaan jokseenkin hämmentynyt ilme. Täysin vastoin odotuksiani, hän hymyilikin lempeästi, ja tervehti minua: ''Päivää, Eiji''. ''Äh, t-tuota... hei'', sain änkytettyä vastaukseksi. Katselin kiusaantuneena jonnekin sivummalle; tietääkö hän edes, mitä on tapahtunut? Kun en sanonut muuta, hän esitti kysymyksen: ''Uitako etsit?''. Katsahdin häntä silmäkulmastani; ''Periaatteessa joo''. ''Ai? No, Ui on valitettavasti koulussa. Eikö sinunkin kuuluisi olla?'', hän kysyi, ja teki saman eleen kuin Ui, eli kallisti päätään. Äh, niinpä tietenkin: nythän on keskipäivä. Sitä tulee aina mietittyä, että jäikö jotain kotiin, kun lähtee sieltä. Itseltäni taisi jäädä järki. ''...ai, joo, niinpä tietysti'', sanoin, ja käännyin ympäri. Omaksi harmikseni rouva Hirasawa kuitenkin keskeytti lähtöni: ''Etkö tahtoisi jäädä odottamaan?''. Esitin miettiväni tarjousta, vaikka mielessäni oli tasan yksi vastaus; ''...nääh, en tahdo olla vaivaksi''. ''...etkö muka tahdo pyytää Uilta anteeksi?'', hän kysyi. Katseeni sumentui, hengitykseni lakkasi, ja olin vähällä oksentaa. Hän sittenkin tiesi. Rouva Hirasawa antoi minulle aikaa koota ajatukseni, jonka jälkeen käännyin hitaasti katsomaan häntä; ''...tuota... joo?''. ''Niin. Joten, mikset jäisi odottamaan? Ui pääsee koulusta ihan parin tunnin päästä'', hän selitti, tyynenä ja hymyillen.

''...en oikein tahtoisi. Vielä äsken minulla oli jotain itsevarmuutta, mutta... se katosi juuri'', mutisin selitykseksi. ''Ai?'', rouva Hirasawa sanoi, aivan kuin tällaiset selitykset olisivat hänelle arkipäivää. Katsahdin epävarmana katukivetystä, ja nostin jälleen katseeni rouva Hirasawaan; ''Sinä kai tiedät, mitä on tapahtunut?''. Hän nyökkäsi hymyillen; ''Kyllä minä oman tyttäreni tunnen. Kun hän ensin viettää iltansa itkien omassa huoneessaan, eikä sen päivän jälkeen sinua enää näy, voi päätellä asioiden kulun''. Hänen kasvonsa kuitenkin muuttuivat mietteliäiksi; ''...mutten kyllä ole saanut selville sitä, mitä sinä päivänä tapahtui''. Nyt hän katseli minua odottavaisena. No vittu, pitää kai sitä hieman avautua; ''...olin tappelussa sinä päivänä, kai näet nämä ruvet naamallani? No, Ui joutui katsomaan sitä vierestä. Myöhemmin sinä päivänä hän sanoi... pelkäävänsä minua...''. ''Kummallista, ei kuulosta Uin kaltaiselta...'', rouva Hirasawa mutisi. Huokaisin, ja pudistin päätäni; ''Siis, ei hän sanonut niin suoraan, mutta kuitenkin jotain siihen suuntaan. Jep, hän pelkää minua, ja nyt myös vihaa. Toivottavasti se selittää sinulle, miksen tahdo jäädä odottamaan''. Äänensävyni muuttui loppua myöten melko ärtyneeksi, koska sellainen minä olin sillä hetkellä; olin ärtynyt siitä, että minun pitää tuoda nämä asiat uudestaan esille, kun olisin vain tahtonut unohtaa ne.

Rouva Hirasawa kuitenkin muuttui entistä hämmentyneemmäksi, ja pudisti päätään hitaasti; ''Ei, ei Ui sinua vihaa, tai edes pelkää. Miksi luulet moisia?''. Joko tässä on täysi denialismi meneillään, tai sitten olen oikeasti väärässä. Avasin suuni sanoakseni jotain, mutta luovuin suunnitelmasta, ja suuntasin katseeni muualle huokaisten; ''...tiedätkö, ihan sama''. Laitoin kädet taskuihin, ja ehdin ottaa pari askelta, ennen kuin rouva Hirasawa puhui minulle jälleen: ''...Eiji?''. Käännyin katsomaan häntä, jolloin hän jatkoi: ''...usko pois; Ui ei vihaa sinua, joten... älä sinäkään vihaa häntä, okei?''. Vihaa? _Vihasinko_ minä Uita? Vaikuttiko se siltä puheideni vuoksi? Katselin rouva Hirasawaa silmäkulmastani hetken aikaa, jonka jälkeen käänsin katseeni takaisin eteenpäin, ja jatkoin matkaani. En vastannut hänelle mitään, koska en tiennyt, mitä vastata. Kysymys sekoitti ajatukseni kokonaan. Ui ei pelkää tai vihaa minua. _Minä_ olen se, joka pelkää _Uita_ , ja melkein myös vihaan. Olen itse luonut itselleni mielikuvan, jossa Ui ei pidä minusta. Kukaan muu ei ole sitä luonut. Olin sisäisesti niin järkyttynyt, etten katsonut kunnolla eteeni, ja meinasin jäädä auton töytäisemäksi. Kuski räyhäsi ikkunasta minulle jotain, mutta olin liian pökerryksissäni edes näyttääkseni keskisormea. Oloni oli huono, ja minun teki mieli oksentaa. Tähän väliin tarvitaan limsaa.

Löysin omaksi yllätyksekseni taskuistani kolikoita, ja käväisin pikaisesti läheisessä kulmakaupassa ostamassa itselleni limsapullon. Sujautin pullon povitaskuuni, ja tiirailin mietiskellen ympärilleni; tarvitaan juomispaikka. Tokihan minä voisin vain istuskella kadunkulmassa slaavikyykyssä, mutta nyt minulle kelpasi ainoastaan rauhallinen paikka. Lammelle olisi turhan pitkä matka... ellen sitten mene eräälle toiselle lammelle. Tämä toinen lampi on paljon lähilampeani pienempi, ja olen onnistunut myös pulikoimaan siinä. Tuskin edes tarvitsee kertoa, mistä lammesta on kyse. Aloin ulkomuististani suunnistamaan teitä pitkin, kohti läheistä puistoa. Se löytyi sieltä, mistä muistelinkin sen löytyvän, joten kävelin peremmälle. Koska oli vielä päivä ja kaikki olivat joko töissä tai koulussa, puistossa oli ainoastaan muutamia vanhuksia kävelyllä. Puut olivat yhä lehdettömiä, samoin lammen ympärillä kasvavat kirsikkapuut. Sinisorsatkaan eivät olleet vielä palanneet etelästä. Nurmikko oli vanhaa ja ruskehtavaa, kaipa se siitä kasvaa kevääseen päin mentäessä. Kävelin lammen reunaa myöten menevää polkua pitkin, kunnes pääsin pienehkölle aukiolle, jonka keskellä nökötti valkoiseksi maalattu puistonpenkki. Kävelin sen luokse, kuivasin sitä hihallani, ja istahdin, levittäen käteni selkänojan päälle. Katselin lampea rauhassa, kuunnellen kaukaista kaupungin ääntä, ja antaen viileän alkukevään viiman muotoilla hiuksiani. Muistin kuitenkin, että minullahan on limsakin, joten avasin sen, ja otin virkistävän hörpyn. Paljon parempi.

Jatkoin istuskelua, ja otin hörpyn tasaisin väliajoin. Oloni oli melko tyhjä. Mietin rouva Hirasawan sanomisia, ja samalla myös mietin omia sanojani. Olenko minä satuttaja? Olenko minä syyllinen? Muistelin viime vuotta, jolloin tapasin rouva Hirasawan ensimmäistä kertaa, ja juttelin hänen kanssaan. _…joten, se satuttaisi Uita erittäin paljon, jos hänen ystävänsä jättäisi hänet_ , hän kertoi silloin. Ui kuitenkin kertoi olevansa peloissaan omasta turvallisuudestansa minun takiani, joten eikö ole vain parempi lähteä, ettei hänen tarvitsisi olla? _Ole Uin lähellä aina kun voit, ja… yritä pitää itsesi kunnossa, ettei hänen tarvitse murehtia_ , rouva Hirasawa sanoi myös silloin. No joo, Ui on aina ollut kova murehtimaan muiden perään, varsinkin minun, enkä ole koskaan ymmärtänyt, miksi. Ehkäpä Tadaakin puheet ovat osittain oikein, mutta Ui rakastaisikin minua velihahmona? Siis, hänhän on aina ollut minulle kuin isosisko jota minulla ei koskaan ole ollut. Tai välistä minä olen ollut hänelle kuin isoveli... en tiedä. Hän kuitenkin löi Tsukudaa silloin, kun olin pinteessä. En olisi koskaan uskonut Uin tekevän mitään sellaista, edes minun takiani. Ui on kyllä auttanut minua paljon koko lukioaikanani, ja periaatteessa hän myös auttoi minua selviämään sinne asti, sekä toipumaan ensimmäisen lukiovuoteni kesän masennuksesta. Ehkä olen ollut hieman ankara sekä häntä, että itseäni kohtaan.

...en kyllä jaksaisi enää mennä takaisin Hirasawan talolle, kun kerran kieltäydyin odottamisesta. Mitä jos lähettäisin Uille pikaisen viestin? Olin ottanut puhelimen mukaani, ihan vain varalta. Katselin lampea mietiskellen, huokaisin, ja kaivoin kännykän taskustani. Aukaisin sen kannen, ja tuijotin pimeää ruutua, käynnistäen sen. Kännyköissä on sellainen juttu, että kun ne ovat sammutettuina, soitot ja viestit jäävät jonnekin ihme satelliittiverkostoon odottamaan, että kännykkä käynnistetään taas. Silloin se lähettää kännykkään kyseessä olevat viestit, sekä huomautuksen vastaamattomista puheluista. En malttanut odottaa nähdä, mitä omaan kännykkääni räjähtäisi. Oltuaan hetken aikaa käynnissä, se värisi, ja viestiääni kuului. Hengitin syvään, otin rohkaisuryypyn limsastani, ja tarkistin näytön. **Hirasawa Ui, 1 lukematon viesti, 1 vastaamaton puhelu**. ''...no mitä helvettiä...?'', mutisin hämilläni. Tämä ei ollut yhtään sitä, mitä olin olettanut. Luulin, että kännykkääni olisi tykitetty useilla puheluilla ja viesteillä useilta eri tahoilta. Puhelu oli yritetty soittaa ensimmäisenä – Tsukudan kanssa tappelun jälkeisenä päivänä. Viesti oli lähetetty perään. En tahtonut lukea sitä, se oli jotenkin kummittelevan oloinen. Mieleni teki vain paiskata kännykkä lampeen, mutta uteliaisuus vei voiton. Epäröin hetken, ja painoin peukullani näppäintä, avaten viestin:

 **18.01.10, klo 18:32  
Lähettäjä: Hirasawa Ui  
**Anteeksi  
-Ui  
 **-**

...voin kyllä rehellisesti kertoa, että olin suoraan sanoen sanaton. Ei mitään peittelyjä. Luin pikseleiden muodostaman tekstin moneen kertaan, monesta eri kohtaa; päivämäärästä, lähettäjästä, itse tekstistä, ja allekirjoituksesta. Anteeksi. _Anteeksi_. Asetin tärisevän kämmeneni suuni eteen, yrittäen parhaani mukaan olla itkemättä. Tunsin kuitenkin, kuinka silmiäni kirveli, ja kyyneleet valuivat nenänvartta pitkin sormille. Sormiltani ne sitten valuivat kännykän näppäimille. Ei tässä näin vittu pitänyt mennä. Uilla ei ole mitään anteeksipyydettävää, eikä ole koskaan ollutkaan! Minä olen se vitun syyllinen tässä! Mieleni teki huutaa, mutta sen sijaan peitin kasvoni hihallani, ja kumarruin polviani kohti, yrittäen hillitä selittämätöntä itkuani. Toisessa kädessäni ollut kännykkä tippui kostealle nurmikolle. Nyt voin yhä enemmän pahoin, kuin mitä aiemmin. Pahemmin, kuin koskaan ennen. Olin onnistunut kusemaan kaikki ystävyyssuhteeni omalla käytökselläni. Ei Ui minua vihaa, eikä myöskään pelkää. _Minä_ pelkään _häntä_. Pelkään, että hän sanoisi minusta pahasti. Alunperinkin pelkäsin, että väkivaltainen luonteeni paljastuisi hänelle, ja se paljastui. Olin liian varma siitä, että nyt Ui vihaisi minua, vaikkei koskaan vihannutkaan. Nostin kasvoni pois polviltani, pyyhin kyyneleitä silmistäni, ja katsoin tyhjyyttä vittuuntuneena. '' **PERKELE!** '', karjaisin yläilmoihin, kovempaa kuin koskaan ennen. Nappasin kännykän maasta, limsapullon viereltäni, ja lähdin kävelemään poispäin, ennen kuin kukaan tulisi etsimään huudon alkuperää.

''Näin alkuun voin kertoa, että on ollut ilo saada nähdä teidän varttuvan opeissani, ja—'', luokanvalvojamme selitti. Nojasin kyynärpäällä pulpettiini, ja tiirailin ikkunasta pihalle, samalla kuunnellen häntä ohimennen. Poistuimme juuri auditoriosta, kuuntelemasta rehtorin, oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajan, ja muiden tylsimysten pitkästyttäviä puheita. Useiden vanhempia oli paikalla, muttei omiani, kun sain heidät suostuteltua siihen, ettei olisi tarve tulla. Ovathan he sentään nähneet Daichin valmistumisen. Pulpetilla lojui todistukseni, vuosikirjani, ja alaluokkalaisten jakama ruusu. Se oli kai sitten siinä. Katsoin sivusilmälläni Tadaakia ja Ichiroa. Saavuin paikalle miltei myöhässä välttääkseni heidän kanssaan olon. Eivät he siitä vaikuttaneet piittaavankaan, joten ihan sama, kai. Oloni oli melko tyhjä; pitäisi olla kai surullinen tämän kaiken taakseen jättämisestä ja jännittynyt tulevasta, mutten tuntenut mitään. Lopulta luokanvalvojamme astui kauemmas pöydästään; ''...joten pitemmittä puheitta, toivotan teille onnea ja menestystä elämäänne. Voitte poistua''. Merkin saatuani kaapaisin kamat kantoon, käväisin luokanvalvojani edessä kiittämässä häntä kuluneesta vuodesta, ja astuin luokan ovesta käytävälle. Ehdin portaiden alapäähän, kun joku tarrasi minua olkapäästä. Se oli Kaiya; ''Hei, Eiji, odota''. En kääntynyt katsomaan häntä, mutta pysähdyin silti; ''...mitä?''. ''Tadaaki käski pysäyttää sinut, hänellä kun on sinulle asiaa'', Kaiya selitti. Jep, turpaan tulee. No, mikäs tässä. Jäin seinän viereen odottamaan, ja Kaiya liittyi seuraani.

Katselin ohikulkevien oppilaiden jonoa. Yksillä oli kukkakimput, toiset itkivät toisilleen... joukon seasta silmiini pisti Tsukuda. Hän pysähtyi keskelle käytävää katselemaan minua, ja katselin yhtä tuimasti takaisin. Hän ei sanonut mitään, ei edes ilveillyt halveksuvasti, vaan jatkoi matkaansa. Joukosta myös pisti silmääni pari Tsukudan kätyriä, rock-kerholaisia, alaluokkalainen tyttö joka oli ihastunut minuun taannoin, sekä... Tadaaki... Hän vain yhtäkkiä pulpahti näköpiiriini. Myös Ichiro oli hänen seurassaan. Astuin poispäin seinästä, ja puristin huuleni yhteen hermostuneena. Tadaaki vilkaisi olkansa yli takanaan matelevaa oppilasjonoa, hymähti, ja kääntyi taas minuun päin; ''No, miten on? Saitko homman hoidettua?''. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, ja siirsin katseeni sivummalle, kurtistaen kulmiani. Tadaaki odotti vastausta hetken, huokaisi, ja mutisi: ''...ihan miten vain. Muuten, Kahvihuoneessa on vielä muutamia tavaroitasi, kannattaisi käydä keräämässä ne''. Hän alkoi tehdä lähtöä, ja Kaiya sekä Ichiro liittyivät hänen seuraansa. Enkä nähnyt heitä enää sen koommin... Ei, hetkinen, ei, seis! Nyt vittu riitti! ''Hei, odota!'', karjaisin Tadaakille, joka oli jo ehtinyt käytävän päähän. Helpotuksekseni hän pysähtyikin, ja kääntyi katsomaan minua. Hyvä, ensimmäinen vaihe tulevaisuuden yksinäisyyden muuttamiseen. Mitäs sitten... ah; ''...onko minulla enää aikaa?''. Tadaaki mulkoili minua ääneti, oppilaiden kulkiessa ohitsemme. Hän katsoi Kaiyaa, sitten minua, ja virne levisi hänen naamalleen; ''Vuorokauden loppuun asti!''. Nyökkäsin hänelle, jolloin kolmikko poistui kulman taakse.

Itse lähdin kulkemaan vasenta siipeä kohti, ja päästyäni sinne, huomasin kauhukseni kellarin olevan lukossa. Mikä nyt eteen? ''Ai, Sugimoto. Onko sinulla asiaa alas?'', kuulin äänen takaani. Se oli luokanvalvojani. Nyökkäsin, ja katsoin ovea; ''Jep, kerhohuoneeseen. Juttuja unohtui''. Luokanvalvojani hymyili, hypisteli avainnippuaan, ja avasi oven; ''Nopeasti sitten''. ''Ah, kiitos'', tokaisin, ja livahdin kellarin portaikkoon. Pikajuoksin kellarin kapean käytävän halki kohti sen päässä olevaa ovea, ja avasin sen. Kahvihuone oli pimeänä, ja paikat olivat siivottuina hieman parempaan kuntoon. En jaksanut laittaa valoja päälle, koska katonrajassa olevista ikkunoista kajastava auringonvalo loi mukavan tunnelman. Heti ensimmäiseksi kävelin tiskipöydän luokse, ja nappasin sen päältä mukaani kahvikuppini, joka on lojunut täällä jo kolme vuotta. Seuraavaksi kävelin hyllylle. Olimme jätkien kanssa tuoneet tänne omia pelejämme, musiikkejamme, elokuviamme, ja sarjojamme. Nähtävästi Tadaaki ja Ichiro olivat ottaneet osan omistaan mukaansa, mutta jättäneet muutamia täyttämään hyllyä. Päätin tehdä samoin, ottaen mukaani ainoastaan rakkaimmat levyt ja kasetit. Vilkaisin ylintä hyllyä, jossa oli kaikkien kerhon puheenjohtajien vuosikirjat: Perustajan, hänen seuraajansa, ja isoveljeni kaverin. Katselin niitä, ja sitten omaa vuosikirjaani. No, nämähän ovat kaikilla samanlaisia, joten en kai menetä mitään. Lueskelin vuosikirjani pikaisesti läpi, ja sujautin sen ylimmälle hyllylle. Loin vielä kerran vilauksen kultaiseen Kahvihuoneeseen, ja suljin sen oven viimeisen kerran, koskaan enää avaamatta sitä.

Homman nimi on siis seuraavanlainen: seniorit valmistautuvat viikkoa-paria ennen kuin alaluokkalaisten lukuvuosi päättyy. Eli siis kaikkien Japanin alaluokkalaisten pitäisi parhaillaan olla yhä koulussa. Hyvä. Tahdon hoitaa homman mahdollisimman nopeasti, nimittäin. Kävelin muiden valmistuneiden senioreiden tavoin kadulla, suuntana koti. Vilpoisa ilma sai minut kiroamaan itseäni siitä, kun en ottanut tuulitakkiani mukaan. Oppilaita oli vähän joka suunnassa, ja alkoivat pikkuhiljaa kadota kadulta, mitä lähemmäs saavuin omaa kotiani. Kuljin kukkulan vierestä, ylitin joen, ja pian olinkin jo kotinaapurustossani. En tulisi enää koskaan kulkemaan tätä samaa reittiä pitkin. Melko ikävä tunne. Käännyin talolleni, kapusin terassille, ja ovesta sisälle. Potkin kengät pois jaloistani, ja ensimmäisenä kurkistin keittiöön, jossa oletusteni mukaisesti hääräili äiti, valmistellen kakkua; ''Ai, sinä tulit jo. Onnittelut valmistumisesta! Tämä on ihan kohta valmis, mutta syödään vasta, kun siskosi tulee kotiin. Niin, myös veljesi tulee myöhemmin tänään käymään''. ''...joo'', mutisin. Olin suuntaamassa portaille, kunnes otin äkisti pari juoksuaskelta taaksepäin; ''Tai siis, ei, ei! Siis, minulla on tärkeää tekemistä iltapäivällä''. Äiti katsoi minua kummastuneena, mutta hymyili perään; ''Asia selvä''. Omaksi helpotuksekseni hän ei kysynyt enempää. Isäukko on varmaan vieläkin nukkumassa yövuoron jäljiltä, joten hänelle ei tarvitsisi selittää mitään. Astelin portaat ylös, ja livahdin huoneeseeni.

Istuin tietokonetuolillani, nojaten pöytääni väsyneenä. Räpelsin sormissani pöydän eri esineitä: kännykkäni rannenauhan sinistä lootusta (joka oli ajansaatossa kulunut ainoastaan vaaleansiniseksi möykyksi), Junilta syntymäpäivälahjaksi saamaani vihreää kaulakorua (se vaikuttaa sen verran arvokkaalta, etten ole koskaan kehdannut pitää sitä ylläni, jottei sille vahingossakaan tapahtuisi mitään), ja Kaiyalta saamaani pientä koirapehmolelua. En ollut edelleenkään varma suunnitelmastani, joten kaipasin hieman kannustusta. Äh, kunpa Azusa ei olisi vienyt sitä kuvaa mukanaan... pitäisi jossain välissä kehdata pyytää häneltä se takaisin. Mieleni ei tehnyt edes pelata mitään, vain ainoastaan loikoilla ja miettiä. Ui ei vihaa minua, se on kaiken kuulemani jälkeen varma. Pystyykö hän silti antamaan minulle anteeksi? Ja jos pystyy, pystyykö kukaan muukaan? Olisihan se aika jännä, jos olisin kaveri Uin kanssa, mutta vihoissa Junin sekä Azusan kanssa... tai no, Jun ehkä saattaisi heltyä, mutta Azusasta en ole niinkään varma. Mutta, hänhän jo valmiiksi vihasi minua, joten eipä tässä kai sitten mitään... hetkinen, mieleeni juolahti eräs asia. Tartuin tietokoneeni hiireen, avasin selaimen, ja menin sähköpostiini. Selailin sieltä tiettyä osoitetta, ja löysinkin sen. Viestin oli lähettänyt valokuvakehittämö, ja se sisälsi virtuaaliset versiot kehitetyistä valokuvista. Mukana oli tietysti kuva minusta ja Uista. Kylmät väreet matkasivat niskaani pitkin katsellessani kuvaa. Tunsin häpeää.

''Kotona!'', kuului huudahdus alakerrasta. Ai, siskoni taisi tulla... siskoni? Hetkinen, mitä kello on? Tarkistin asian näytön alalaidasta, ja siinä samassa hyppäsin tuolistani, nappasin kännykän mukaani, ja pinkaisin ovesta. Ei minun näin kauaa pitänyt uneksia! Tamiko ei ollut ehtinyt edes pois eteisestä, kun ryntäsin hänen luokseen, ja tartuin häntä olkapäistä; ''Kerro, onko Ui vielä koululla?''. ''T-tuota, on, jäi odottamaan siskoaan'', hän vastasi hämmentyneenä. ''Kiitos, olet rakas!'', sanoin hänelle, suudellen otsaan, ja aloin pukea kenkiä jalkoihini. Olin heittämässä tuulitakkia hartioilleni, kun kuulin siskoni kutsuvan: ''...isoveli''. Käännyin katsomaan häntä, jolloin hän hymyili; ''...älä sitten viivy liian kauaa''. ''En lupaa mitään'', vastasin, hymyillen takaisin. Sujahdin ovesta nopeasti ulos, ja aloitin hölkkäämisen. Tein samalla pieniä päässälaskuja: kävelymatka täältä Sakuragaokalle on vähän alle tunnin mittainen. Siskoni kulkee junalla, joten hän taittaa matkan vartissa. Jos pidän nopean vauhdin yllä, saan puolitettua matka-ajan puoleen tuntiin. Ui myös kuulemma odottaa siskoaan, joka päätelmieni mukaisesti on jäänyt kerhohuoneeseen. Kerhoaktiviteetit kestävät yleensä tunnin. Eli siis ehtisin juuri sopivasti paikalle, ennen kuin Uilla olisi mitään syytä poistua. Ellei matkaan tule mitään esteitä, kuten vaikkapa voimien loppuminen, tai auton alle jääminen. Helvetti, olisinhan minä junallakin voinut mennä! Äh, kaikki pitää aina tehdä vaikeimman kautta...

Hölkättyäni jonkin aikaa, voimani alkoivat olla lopuillaan, joten pidin pienen hengähdystauon, ja jatkoin matkaa pikakävellen. Ulkona oli viileää, muttei yhtä viileää kuin aiemmin päivällä. Yhdessä välissä huomasin Sakuragaokan oppilaan tulevan vastaan. Pian tuli toinenkin, ja kohta kokonainen joukko. Olin siis lähettyvillä, vaikka kyllähän minä sen tiesinkin. Koulun valkoinen seinusta alkoi erottua rakennusten lävitse, ja lopulta olin ihan sen vierellä. Pysähdyin portin pylväiden viereen hetkeksi aikaa epäröimään. Kävin läpi päässäni sadoittain "mitä jos"-kysymyksiä monen sekunnin sisään. Aloin käydä yhä epätoivoisemmaksi. Portista ulos astelevat Sakuragaokan oppilaat katselivat minua hieman kummastuneina. Kaivoin taskustani kännykkäni, ja vilkaisin vielä kerran sen rannenauhaa: tuo sininen lootus ei olisi tuossa, jos en olisi tavannut Uita. Olisin varmaan kuollut masennukseen, jos en olisi tavannut Uita. Vältin väkivaltaisuuksia ihan vain Uin vuoksi. Ui ei ole koskaan tehnyt minulle muuta kuin hyvää, kun taas itse olen ollut hänelle pelkkä riesa. Siitä huolimatta hän kestää minua, ja on kestänyt jo neljä pitkää vuotta. Hän on parhain ystävä, mitä minulla on koskaan ollut. Ei, ei ystävä... äh, ihan sama. Tungin kännykän takaisin taskuuni, ja otin monta kertaa henkeä syvään. Rikon jotain, jos tämä ei toimi. Ihan vain huvin vuoksi. Kävelin viimein portin eteen.

Käteni alkoivat vapista, ja sydämeni jyskyttää. En ole koskaan ennen elämässäni tuntenut itseäni näin arvottomaksi. Suoraan edessäni, hieman kauempana ja keskellä pihaa, seisoi Yui kerhoineen. Mukana oli myös Azusa, Jun, Nodoka... ja Ui. He juttelivat toisilleen, ja näyttivät juuri tekevän lähtöä. Kaikki muu sumeni silmissäni, ja näin ainoastaan hymyilevän Uin. Milloin viimeksi näin tuon hymyn? En ainakaan pariin kuukauteen. Polveni tahtoivat antaa periksi, ja mieleni teki oksentaa tänä aamuna syömäni voileipä ulos. Ryhdistäydy, Sugimoto! Näytä, että olet mies! Parin itsevarman ajatuksen jälkeen puristin käteni nyrkkiin jännittyneenä, ja huusin: ''Ui!''. Huuto oli kovempi kuin oletin, ja jäi kaikumaan. Melko lailla kaikki pihalla parhaillaan olevat kääntyivät katsomaan minua. Mukaan lukien Ui. Hän katseli minua hetken aikaa kummastuneena, kunnes hänen suunsa levisi vienoon hymyyn, ja hän heilutti kättään. Mitä helvettiä? Aivan kuin hän ei tietäisi, aivan kun hän ei ymmärtäisi. Aivan kuin tammikuista ei olisi tapahtunut koskaan. Onko hän unohtanut koko asian? Minä en ainakaan ole. Halusin päästä puhumaan Uille, joten aloin juosta häntä kohti. Pysähdyin juuri hänen eteensä, törmäten häneen hieman, jolloin hän pudotti koululaukkunsa maahan. Ennen kuin Ui ehti sanoakaan mitään, tartuin hänen käsistään kiinni. Tuo viaton ja hämmentynyt koiranpentuilme... se pistää sanattomaksi.

Tuijoteltuani häntä hetken aikaa, aloin epäröiden mutista: ''...Ui...''. Muuta en saanut suustani. Ui kallisti päätään; ''Niin, Eiji?''. Katselin alaviistoon, aivan kuin etsien valmista käsikirjoitusta sieltä, ja taas Uita; ''...anteeksi, okei? Minä... sinä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää, minä olen. Minähän tässä mokasin, sinä et. Sinä et minua satuttanut, vaan minä...''. Olin vähällä tukehtua sanoihini. Ui katseli minua edelleen kummastuneena, mutta hymyili pian taas; ''Eiji, ei sinulla ole mitään anteeksipyydettävää''. ''Älä jaksa tuollaista, okei? Kuuntele, olet ollut minulle tämän kaiken ajan mukava. Olet ollut välittävä, ja kuunnellut minua. Minä taas olen ainoastaan aiheuttanut sinulle vaivaa. Se ei ole reilua. Minulla on anteeksipyydettävää kaikesta mahdollisesta, sinulla ei'', selitin hätiköiden, yrittäen estää ääntäni värisemästä. Ui pudisti päätään hymyillen; ''Ei, Eiji, ei sinusta ole koskaan vaivaa. Et sinä myöskään ole minua satuttanut, vaikka se väliin saattaa vaikuttaa siltä. Olet mukavin ja huomaavaisin henkilö, kenet tunnen, vaikket itse sitä huomaisikaan. Kanssasi on ilo keskustella ja viettää aikaa... oikeastaan, minä pidän sinusta huolehtimisesta''. Katselin häntä hämmentyneenä, tehden huulillani epämääräisiä eleitä, ja sydämeni käydessä ylikierroksilla. Lopulta kakistin ulos johtopäätöksen, mihin olin päätynyt pitkän pohdinnan jälkeen: ''...ja minä sinusta''.

Tämä sai Uin hämmentyneeksi, sekä hieman punastumaan. Pidin katseeni hänen silmissään. Lopulta Ui vilkaisi ympärilleen, ja hän hymyili arasti; ''...Eiji, ihmiset katsovat...''. Tämä sai minutkin katselemaan ympärilleni: kaikki koulun pihalla olevat olivat kääntyneet katsomaan meitä jännittyneinä. Jun sekä Ritsu mulkoilivat minua muikeana, ja Azusa oli asettanut kädet suunsa eteen erittäin jännittyneenä. Yui katseli meitä hämmentyneenä, tietämättä mitään tilanteesta. Tiirailin myös koulurakennusta päin, ja olin näkevinäni ihmisiä liimautuneena kiinni ikkunoihin. Jep, varmaan sata ihmistä katsoo minua parhaillaan, ja huomiseen mennessä tästä saa kuulla vähintään tuhat ihmistä lisää. Katselin ihmisiä, ja taas Uita, alkaen hitaasti pudistella päätäni; ''...ei kiinnosta, kun tahdon sinun tietävän, kuinka tärkeä olet minulle''. Ui vaikutti hieman yllättyneeltä. Samaa olin itsekin; en koskaan uskonut kykeneväni sanomaan mitään tuollaista. ''...olet ollut minulle ainoa syy herätä aamuisin. Päiväni parhaimmat hetket ovat ne, jotka saan viettää kanssasi. Olet parhainta, mitä minulle on koskaan käynyt. Minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt lähteä luotasi... älä tee minulle samoin'', latelin ääni väristen, samalla koventaen otettani Uin käsistä. Ui katseli minua vieläkin hämmentyneenä, ja lempeä hymy levisi jälleen hänen kasvoilleen; ''Eiji, en minä ole menossa minnekään luotasi. Katsos... minäkin, pidän sinusta''. Tällöin otteeni hieman löystyi hämmennyksen vuoksi, jolloin Ui tarttui vuorostaan minun käsistäni.

''...ja olen aina pitänytkin. Alusta asti. Kun tapasin sinut ensimmäistä kertaa, niin... näin sinussa jotain, joten pyysin sinua käymään joskus. En tietenkään uskonut sinun tekevän niin, mutta silti sinä tulit. Silloin selitin asian Junille, jotta pystyisit jäämään yöksi... olin kuitenkin liian ujo sanoakseni mitään, joten kohtelin sinua ainoastaan ystävänä, ja aloit itse tehdä samoin. Siitä huolimatta, on ollut mukavaa olla seurassasi. Kysyit, että miksi minä jaksan sinua. No, koska minä _pidän_ sinusta, Eiji'', Ui lateli hymyillen, kun taas itse punastuin ja olin menettää järkeni. Tadaaki ei kusettanutkaan. Myös Ui punastui, ja hän katseli kengänkärkiään, mutisten: ''...joten, tästä lähin... pysytään toistemme vierellä''. Katselin hänen päälakeaan hetken aikaa, kunnes päästin yhden käteni vapaaksi, ja nostin Uin päätä nostamalla sitä leuasta, saavuttaen jälleen kiusallisen katsekontaktin; ''...sopii minulle''. Tuntui, kuin leijuisimme keskellä valkoista tyhjyyttä. Kaikki muu hälveni ympäriltäni, kun keskityin ainoastaan Uin vaaleanruskeisiin silmiin. Kuvitelma kuitenkin katosi, kun muutaman metrin päässä oleva Jun huudahti turhautuneena: ''Äh, pussatkaa jo!''. Suuntasin katseeni vihaisena häneen; ''Ole sinä siellä hiljaa!''. Kuitenkin, heti kun sain huudettua, Ui laski kätensä pääni taakse, painaen päätäni alaspäin. Hän kurottautui lähemmäs, ja... suuteli minua. Olin varsin hämmentynyt, eikä minulla ole koskaan ollut mitään kokemuksia tällaisista, joten jäin seisomaan paikalleni, sulkien silmäni.

Se ei ollut ihan sitä mitä olin aina kuvitellut, positiivisessa mielessä, siis. Hyvänmielen tunne sekä adrenaliini valtasivat kehoni, kun tunsin Uin huulien painautuvan omiani vasten, ja hänen lämpimän hengityksensä kasvoillani. Tällöin tein uuden johtopäätöksen: minä en _pidä_ Uista – minä _rakastan_ häntä. Mutten tule koskaan sanomaan sitä ääneen, liian noloa. En tiedä, kuinka kauan seisoimme siinä suudellen. Se kuitenkin tuntui loppuvan liian lyhyeen, kun Ui siirtyi poispäin minusta. Kehtasin lopulta avata silmäni, ja heti edessäni olivat Uin arasti hymyilevät, punastuneet kasvot. Katselin häntä hetken aikaa, ja sitten ympärilleni: Junilla ja Ritsulla oli yhä muikeammat ilmeet, Azusa pomppi paikallaan innostuneena, ja Yui näytti viimein tajuavan tilanteen. Katselin hieman kauemmaksikin, ja aivan kuin meitä katselevien ihmisten määrä olisi kasvanut. Se on kuitenkin mahdollista; voin kuvitella, kuinka jotkut hakisivat tilanteesta tietämättömiä kavereitaan katsomaan tapahtuvaa. Kyllästyin ihmisten katseisiin, joten käännyin jälleen Uihin päin; ''...no, mitä seuraavaksi?''. ''Olimme juuri menossa meille, koska meillä pidetään valmistujaisjuhlat Yuille. Voit tulla myös, jos tahdot'', Ui kertoi, napaten koululaukkunsa maasta. Tuumailin hetken, ja nyökkäsin hymyillen; ''Kunhan on kakkua, niin kelpaa''. Ui kikatti, ja kallisti päätään hymyillen, iltapäiväauringon saadessa hänet sädehtimään. Katsoin taivaalle päin, ja olin näkevinäni jonkin vihreän lentelevät koulun yllä... kaikesta huolimatta, voin olla varma yhdestä asiasta: tämä on elämänpäätös, mitä en tulisi koskaan katumaan.

Enkä katunut sitä.


	35. Puolitoista vuotta myöhemmin

Aurinko paistoi suoraan edestäni, joten kurottauduin laittamaan aurinkosuojan eteen. Roikotin kättäni avoimesta ikkunasta, päästin haukotuksen, ja laitoin radiota isommalle. Syksyt osaavat olla kyllä lämpimiä. Minun oli hiki, vaikka olin pukenut lyhythihaisen kauluspaidan, sekä shortsit. Kökötin parhaillaan Hirasawan talon edustalla, eikä minun kai pidä edes kertoa, ketä odotin. Olin hörppäämässä limsaani, kun kuulin talon etuoven käyvän. Sieltä astui Ui, valkoisessa kesämekossaan, kipittäen minua kohti. Avasin äkkiä pelkääjän paikan oven, jolloin Ui astui sisälle autooni; ''Anteeksi, että kesti''. ''Eihän tässä mitään kiirettä ole, meillä on koko viikko aikaa'', vastasin hänelle, kytkien käsijarrun pois päältä, ja painaen kaasupoljinta pikkuhiljaa. Auto oli melko uusi; sain sen vasta muutamia kuukausia sitten, säästettyäni tarpeeksi rahaa. Niin, koulun loputtua hain suoraan töihin, kuljetusalalle nimittäin, kuten olin aiemmin suunnitellut. Sain paikan, ja toimin toistaiseksi lastaajana, ennen kuin saan valtuudet ajaa kuorma-autoa. Palkka on ihan hyvä, ja sain alle puolessa vuodessa vuokrattua itselleni mukavan kaksion, läheltä liikekeskusta. Tuntui hieman apealta jättää lapsuuskotini, mutta niin on jokaisen tehtävä, ellei siis ryhdy täydeksi mammanpojaksi. Ui on monesti yöpynyt luonani, ja suunnitellut jopa sinne muuttamista, kunhan valmistuu yliopistosta. Hän siis on nykyään yliopistossa, arvatenkin samassa kuin siskonsa.

Mitä muille sitten kuuluu? No, katsotaanpas: Tadaaki pääsi haluamaansa yliopistoon lukemaan tekniikkaa, ja koska kyseinen paikka sijaitsee tässä samaisessa kaupungissa, näen häntä yhä useasti. Kerroinko myös muuten, että hän seurustelee Kaiyan kanssa? Heille ehti syntyä jotain juttua sinä aikana, kun olin itse kotona masentelemassa. Kaiya kuitenkin käy ihan eri yliopistoa, joten olemme kai samassa jamassa Tadaakin kanssa. Ichiro tahtoi seurata isänsä jalanjälkiä, ja opiskelee nykyään poliisiakatemiassa. Häntä tulee harvoin nähtyä, mutta silloin kun tulee, teemme niistä hetkistä ikimuistoisia. Sitten eräs asia, joka yllätti minut täysin: muistattehan sen irokeesipäisen Koji-pojan? No, hän taisi tykästyä siskooni, ja nykyään hengailee siskoni kanssa. Tai no, ainakin yrittää, siskoni kun ei ole vieläkään lämmennyt häneen, mutta uskon jotain kuitenkin tapahtuvan lähiaikoina. Koji on näet parhaansa mukaan alkanut parantaa tapojaan, jotta siskoni pitäisi hänestä enemmän. Uskon kuitenkin hänen onnistuvat yrityksissään. Minä jotenkin pidän hänestä, muistuttaa minua itsestäni. Kaiyan ansiosta olen kyennyt vastaanottamaan kuulumisia Kahvikerhon nykyisiltä jäseniltä. Lukuvuoden alettua he oikeasti saivat lisää jäseniä, ja ensi vuonna jäsenluku varmaan yltää kaksinumeroiseksi. Kahvihuoneesta löytyvä visuaalinen materiaali on myös saanut heidät arvostamaan edellisen vuosituhannen tuotoksia, joka on mielestäni erittäin hyvä juttu. Niin, ja he kuulemma oppivat pitämään kahvista erikoisreseptiemme ansiosta.

Mitäs muuta... siskoni opiskelee parhaillaan yliopistossa, tietysti samassa kuin Ui, Jun, ja Azusa. Vanhemmillani siis on ainoastaan Dash seuranaan. Kyllähän minä vierailemassa käyn välistä, enhän minä nyt _niin_ mulkku ole. Niin, otetaan myös puheeksi Irtasu912: Tadaakin keräämien tietojen mukaan kyseessä nimenomaan oli sekä Kahvikerhon perustaja, että se tyyppi, jonka kanssa olin taannoin keskustellut internetissä. Hän on myös paikallisen katujengin johtaja, kuten kävi ilmi Tsukudan kanssa tapellessani. Tai no, oli, he nimittäin päättivät lopettaa rötöstoimintansa, ja keskittyä laittomaan vuoristokisailuun. Tadaaki ei kylläkään saanut keneltäkään hänen nimeään irti, sen hän on onnistunut pitämään salassa. Niin, Tsukudan kun mainitsin... hän joutui kertaamaan lukion kolmannen luokan. Sen verran olen hänestä kuullut, en tiedä mitä hänelle nykyisin kuuluu. Siinä taisi ollakin kaikki... ei, ei ollutkaan, unohdin täysin Uin. Vilkuilin vieressäni istuvaa Uita silmäkulmastani. Hän katseli aurinkoista maisemaa, hymyillen samalla. Kuten mainitsin jo kahdesti, Ui opiskelee yliopistossa. Tuntui hieman pahalta päästää hänet lähtemään, mutta sehän on hänen päätöksensä, ei minun. Eihän se kuitenkaan ole ollenkaan heikentänyt välejämme, hän kun joka yö toivottaa minulle hyviä öitä tekstiviestin välityksellä, ja toisinaan puhumme pitkiäkin puheluita. Voin kyllä ihan rehellisesti sanoa, että Ui on tyttöystäväni. Aion kuitenkin tehdä selväksi muillekin, että Ui on minun. Mitenkö? Kohta näette.

Kaarsin kaupan pihaan, parkkeerasin autoni, ja vedin käsijarrusta. ''Tulenko mukaan, vai pärjäätkö yksin?'', kysyin Uilta, joka oli irrottamassa turvavyötään. ''Ei tässä kauaa mene'', hän vastasi, aina yhtä lempeällä äänensävyllä, ja astui ulos autosta. Katsoin, kuinka hän asteli kauppaan, ja laitoin radiota taas isommalle, napaten limsani mukitelineestä. Oli kesäloman viimeisiä viikkoja, ja vasta nyt Ui kerkesi poikkeamaan kotikaupungissaan, hän kun tahtoi hieman opiskella ylimääräistä. No, minä mokoma olen vain rahvas kuljetustyöläinen, niin en ymmärrä opiskelusta mitään. Täytin 20 tässä ihan vasta, ja heti ensitöikseni kävin ostamassa itselleni hieman prosenttipitoista. Tokihan olen alkoholia jo pitkään juonut, mutta on se kiva, kun ei enää tarvitse omalta isältä varastaa. Päiväni tuppaavat toisinaan olemaan hieman yksitoikkoisia: herää, mene töihin, ansaitse elanto, palaa töistä, nuku. Elämään pientä piristettä antavat kuitenkin kaverit, kitara, sekä Uin olemassaolo. En tiedä, millainen tulevaisuus meillä on edessämme. Toivon sen kuitenkin olevan kirkas, ja tähtään sitä ajatusta kohti työskentelemällä itselleni pienen omaisuuden. Milloinkohan Uilla olisi seuraavan kerran lomaa? Uskoisin keränneeni siihen mennessä tarpeeksi ylimääräistä, jotta voisimme lähteä matkalle. Vaikkapa Iso-Britanniaan, taikka Irlantiin. No, mietitään sitä sitten myöhemmin. Ajatus matkustamisesta ei kovin innosta, mutta mieltä hellittää ajatus siitä, että Ui tulisi koko ajan olemaan vierelläni.

Uista puheen ollen, miten hän tunsi Kaiyan ja Yoshikon? Yksinkertaista: oman uteliaisuutensa vuoksi hän päätti kysyä minusta tietoa ainoilta tytöiltä, ketkä hän on nähnyt seurassani. Siis, olisihan siskoni myös ollut vaihtoehto, mutten tiedä, miksi Ui ei kehdannut tältä kysyä. Ehkä se olisi osunut liian lähelle kotia, en tiedä. Niin, ja Yoshiko? Ei hänelle mitään sen kummempaa, hänhän opiskelee vielä. Hänen setänsä kahvila on kyllä edelleen ykkösvalintani viettää työtaukojani. Herra Nakamura ei vaikuta ikääntyvän ollenkaan, ja on aina yhtä pirteänä. Johtuukohan se siitä, että hän on päivittäin kahvihöyryjen keskellä? Hätkähdin aatoksistani, kun autoni ovi avautui, ja Ui istahti sisälle; ''...noin, nyt voimme lähteä''. Hän laski ostoskassinsa takapenkille, muiden tavaroiden sekaan. Nyökkäsin, ja laskin käsijarrun; ''Ihan miten neiti itse tahtoo''. Ajoin meidät aiempien suunnitelmien mukaisesti Hirasawan talon lähettyvillä sijaitsevaan puistoon, missä sijaitsi se henkilökohtainen uimalampeni. Saimme aiemmin päivällä ajatukseksi mennä syömään sinne lounasta, joten mikä on muka estämässä? Parkkeerasin autoni tienvarteen, ja kun Ui vielä keräili tavaroita takapenkiltä, kiirehdin ulos autosta, kiersin sen, ja avasin oven Uille. Lähdimme yhdessä kävelemään puiston polkua pitkin. Uilla oli käsissään pärekori, täynnä luoja tietää mitä herkkuja. Ui on mainio keittiössä, sitä ei käy kieltäminen.

Saavuimme viimein lammen luokse. Kuten aina, myös nyt puistossa oli rauhallista. Ainoastaan pari lenkkeilijää, kävelyllä olevia ikäihmisiä, sekä lammen pinnalla uiskentelevat sinisorsat. Ja koska rannalla oleva valkoiseksi maalattu puistonpenkki oli vapaana, päätimme suunnata sen päälle istumaan. Ui istuskeli vasemmalla puolella, ja katseli rauhassa lampea, ja sen sorsia, hiusten heiluessa tuulen mukana. Itse taas rummutin kantapäälläni maata hiukan hermostuneena. Pari päivää sitten olin kutsunut sekä omani, että Uin vanhemmat syömään illallista kanssani erääseen ravintolaan. Siellä ollessani, kysyin heiltä hartaan kysymyksen, johon he omaksi helpotuksekseni vastasivat myöntävästi. No niin, nyt kai olisi aika, joten aloin kaivella taskuani; ''...tiedätkö, Ui... yläasteesta lähtien, olet tehnyt päiväni onnellisiksi''. Ui kääntyi katsomaan minua, ja hymyili, kallistaen päätään; ''Usko pois, olet tehnyt saman minulle, Eiji''. ''...niin no joo, se on ollut jotain aivan unelmaa, ja toisinaan mietin, että olenko sittenkään ansainnut kaltaistasi onnea'', mutisin. ''...Eiji, onko kaikki hyvin?'', Ui kysyi, hieman huolestuneena. ''Jokseenki—'', olin sanomassa, kun taskussani oleva esine tipahti nurmelle, ja hyppäsin sen perään. Nappasin sen käsiini, ja nousin polvilleni. Huomasin olevani erittäin kummastuneen Uin edessä. Vedin syvään henkeä: nyt tai ei koskaan. Avasin käsissäni olevan esineen, vihreän rasian, ja paljastin Uille sen sisällä olevan hopeasormuksen. Ui katseli näkyä hetken aikaa, kunnes havahtui, ja iski kädet suunsa eteen. Pienet kyyneleet alkoivat kertyä hänen silmäkulmiinsa. Käsittelin ajatuksiani hetken, ja kysyin: ''...tahdotko tehdä minut onnelliseksi jatkossakin, aina ja ikuisesti?''. Ui hengitti raskaasti sormiensa välistä, kun taas itse olin polvillani jännittyneenä.

 _''_ _Kyllä''._


End file.
